


A Lamb Amongst Wolves

by pippawrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Drug Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, First Time, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 191,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippawrites/pseuds/pippawrites
Summary: Working two jobs to support his parents after dropping out of school, Connor wouldn't consider himself a catch. The powerful Alpha who sets his sights on him disagrees.But he's not the only one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this story! Please mind the tags, this is probably not everyone's cup of tea (but likely not as bad as it sounds either). I generally don't put warnings at the beginning of individual chapters unless it's something particularly unsavoury, so the tags will be your only heads-up.  
Also, this goes without saying, but the characters' views are their own. I don't necessarily endorse everything they say.  
That being said, I hope you enjoy :)

Connor was clearing off the tables when he smelled it for the first time. He was surrounded by leftovers, the spill of fish soup on the floor and the open bin not three feet away, but the smell that suddenly hit him was indescribable.

It was male and Alpha and _powerful_ and for the first moment, Connor was dazed with searing, unexpected _want_. Everything else disappeared, his senses narrowed down to that single, all-consuming scent. It made him want to rub up against the man, please and entice him and do _everything_ -

'Hey, don't daydream,' his colleague snapped him out of his reverie. 'Come on, we're nearly done with this pigsty and then we can go home.'

Connor almost flinched, the fantasy ruined when the smell of fish invaded his nose again. _Where...?_ He looked around, trying to find the source of the wonderful scent, but there was nothing. Just him and Jack finishing tidying up the refectory, Jack stuffing discarded napkins into the bin.

'Conn, mate, you with me? C'mon, man.'

'Sorry,' Connor answered, shaking himself, and finally set to finishing his part of the work. Today was especially bad. Sometimes Connor had trouble believing their customers were grown adults considering the state they left the refectory in.

Not to mention smart, educated adults. The five floors above were full of barristers, judges, prosecutors and other people who should be trusted to respect rules. Connor had been doing this for two weeks now and concluded it wasn't any different from cleaning up after his little siblings.

But he wasn't complaining. It was a job and it paid and Connor didn't ask for more. He could afford a small room in an old building and still send enough money home to help his parents.

Jack was kind enough to help him finish getting the fish stink out of the floor, liberally pouring bleach on to the tiles to Connor's protests.

'We don't need that much, you're wasting it!'

'It'll be faster and who gives a damn, we're not the ones paying for the cleaning supplies.'

'But - but that doesn't mean we should _waste_ -'

'Hey look, it's working!'

It was. Wasting still went against every bone in Connor's body, because every penny saved was a penny earned, but he couldn't argue against Jack's success. He finished mopping it up before putting everything away and joining the Beta in the changing room.

'Sorry mate,' Jack said apologetically as he hopped past Connor on one foot, putting on his shoe. 'This hot bird just texted me, man, I've been waiting a _week_ for her to get back to me, you're gonna be okay locking up?'

'Yes, don't worry. I'm new but not that new,' Connor chuckled, and waved Jack goodbye. 'See you Monday!'

It wasn't hard, just checking everything was in order and locking the back door before getting on his bike and making his way home. He had two hours to change again and get to his night-shift at the pub.

It was rush hour and he really should have been paying utmost attention to traffic, but Connor's mind kept wandering back to that _smell_.

He'd never reacted that way to any scent before. He was an Omega, so naturally drawn towards Alphas, but to be so completely thrown off guard when the man wasn't even in the room had never happened before. There had been the odd Alpha he'd found more appealing than the rest, but not one had ever triggered such a powerful response.

It was borderline terrifying. He had lost all thoughts except pleasing and pleasuring that Alpha, wouldn't have questioned anything the man told him to do.

The _stranger_. Connor didn't even know who it was.

A honk startled him and prevented him from going straight into a pedestrian.

'I'm sorry!' Connor shouted, ashamed he'd almost hit the woman, and she shouted angrily back at him before disappearing back into the flow of pedestrians.

Connor's hands shook and he suddenly noticed his underwear felt sticky. His eyes widened and he flushed in utter embarrassment when he realised what merely thinking about the unknown Alpha had done to him.

Fortunately no one noticed, though perhaps the Alpha on the bike next to his eyed him strangely. Connor ducked his head and counted the seconds until the light flashed green again.

He got home without further incident, disappearing into his room. His flatmates weren't home, which was a relief. They were a bizarre couple who had always been nice to him, but they were fighting with each other just as much and Connor wasn't in the mood to share his room with whomever got kicked out this time.

Especially since, as he'd feared, his briefs were wet with slick and his dick still half-hard. _Jesus._ No one knew but Connor wanted to die with shame all the same.

The only Alpha who'd made him wet, who'd sent the first thrum of heat through Connor's body, and Connor didn't even know his _face_. He'd fantasised about this moment, when he would meet the perfect Alpha who'd sweep him off his feet and make him experience the beginnings of his first heat, a shared experience full of passionate kisses and touches.

Not surrounded by fish stink and _rubbish_ and traffic with Connor alone and confused and utterly humiliated.

It was made even worse when Connor realised the Alpha was most likely one of those successful men working upstairs, dealing with clients and laws and all manners of important things, whilst Connor hadn't even finished school and mopped floors and cleaned toilets for a living. He wasn't _ashamed_ of what he did, because someone had to do it and it was an honest living, but he doubted the Alpha would be impressed. He'd look down at Connor like the needy, inexperienced, working-class Omega he was and be disgusted.

Connor swallowed down an irrational urge to cry as he changed into his waiter's clothes. He'd felt _desire_ for the first time and it looked hopeless.

_Pull yourself together._ Connor inhaled deeply. He was acting like a child. All he had to do was get his work done and stop obsessing about Alpha and smell and - _stop_. With any luck, the Alpha was just a client or someone who'd come once and never be back. Connor would never have to worry about him again.

Something inside him tightened miserably at the thought, the basest Omega urge to find that powerful, wonderful Alpha and submit to him, but Connor firmly pushed it down. Enough _moping_. He already did so with the floors. This wasn't him and he had enough to think about without an additional hassle.

The pub he worked in was in Soho, which meant its patrons were generally well-off. And they were very generous. Even only working there Friday and Saturday nights, their tips were enough to guarantee Connor had an extra two hundred, two hundred-and-fifty pounds to send to his family every month. He himself couldn't even imagine what it would be like to simply give someone twenty pounds because "You have a nice smile, love", but wealthy Londoners apparently had so much they didn't know what else to do with it. Sometimes he wondered how they lived, in their nice flats and houses, full of nice things, surrounded by similar people, and it seemed another world. Connor couldn't even afford to take the Tube on a regular basis.

His co-worker Sofia, the slim, pink-haired Beta barmaid who could drink an Alpha under the table, beamed at him when he arrived, though her smile faltered at his expression.

'Is everything all right, hun?'

'Yes, yes,' Connor reassured her, doing his best to smile. 

He'd thought he'd done a better job at hiding his turmoil but Sofia had a _way_ of knowing when something was wrong. She had been his first friend in London, when he'd moved there six months ago, because a shitty wage in London was still better than a shitty wage back home. At the time he'd slept in a cellar with three other people and scraped by as a delivery guy, until he'd been robbed in an unsavoury neighbourhood and lost all the money from the deliveries he'd just made.

It had been a heavy blow, literally and metaphorically. The burly Alphas and Betas who'd roughed him up had left him with a bruised cheek and split lip in addition to his empty pockets, but that he'd barely noticed. The absolute worst was knowing he'd somehow have to fork up almost two hundred pounds, because his boss didn't give a shit about excuses, and Connor hadn't even had two pence to rub together. He would lose his job, be unable to pay his rent and then land on the streets. At that moment, it had felt like the lowest point in his life, and that was how Sofia had found him, trying to control his crying on her doorstep. _We'll call the police_, she'd said, after somehow managing to make sense of his story. They had both known it would be for nothing, because the Met got more of those complaints than there was hair on Sofia's dog, but the pooch had let Connor pet it whilst he drank a cup of tea in Sofia's tiny kitchen, and _that_ had helped.

Connor had still lost his job, though he hadn't had to give his boss the money since he'd reported it as stolen, and Sofia had let him sleep on her sofa for the next weeks. Either she was so trusting or he was just that pathetic, but she'd welcomed him in her home with such kindness he felt forever in her debt. She'd then persuaded her employer to let him do two shifts a week in the pub and that had helped him get off her sofa, before finally straightening out his finances when he'd found the job as a cleaner. 

He owed her so much, and didn't want to burden her with his... weird story about a good-smelling Alpha.

'I'm fine, really,' he repeated. 'Just had a bit of a long day, someone spilt fish soup on the floor.'

She seemed a tad sceptical but she didn't insist, letting him get his notepad and tray to begin tending to the customers.

The pub was bursting tonight. Most of them were the usual patrons, and amongst them, Connor saw faces he'd rather not. Since he'd begun to work here, there was a particular group of Alphas who never failed to push the boundaries of what was acceptable.

Sometimes they even crossed them. Once, after four drinks, one of them had grabbed Connor's arse and squeezed it, drunkenly laughing the only thing that would make it feel tighter was a cock in it. Another time, he'd been pulled into one of their laps and the Alpha had tried kissing him, sloppily smooching at his cheek when Connor had turned his head away. It had been a bit of a struggle to get off, but Connor had eventually managed.

He knew he could, and probably should, complain to the management and have those idiots thrown out, but he was loathe to be trouble. He didn't want to be the ungrateful Omega who had gotten a job out of kindness and repaid it by having some of their best customers thrown out; no matter what else they did, those Alphas always spent a hefty amount by the end of the night. They also tipped Connor well, even if it was by shoving their hands into his back pockets.

Tonight was worse.

Connor had barely stopped next to their table, wishing they wouldn't always pick the one furthest at the back where no one could see them, when the biggest Alpha grabbed his wrist and pulled him close.

'You smell bloody good, Omega,' he growled, a golden canine showing in his brutish smile. He was the kind of wanker who wore sunglasses indoors. The four other Alphas were looking at Connor in a way that made him want to run, gazes heavy with something dark. The Alpha holding him chuckled when Connor didn't answer, averting his eyes. 'You smell like you want a shag. Finally coming round to it, aren't you?'

Connor tried jerking back, shocked speechless, but the Alpha refused to let him go.

'Don't deny it, you cute little tramp. I can _smell_ it on you, how wet you are.'

_Shit._ Connor hadn't thought anyone could. He'd changed his briefs but hadn't had time for a shower and oh _God_, did he really - ?!

The Alpha laughed at his horrified expression, tugging him closer. 'Yeah, I knew you were a slut. Want a hard dick so much you're leaking, eh? Get under the table and suck me off, and if you do a good job, I'll fuck you in the loo.'

Connor finally snapped out of his humiliated stupor, and with all his might, tried pulling his wrist back. 'Let go,' he said, his voice shaking more than he'd have liked. 'Let go, I have work to do, and you're being inappropriate.'

The whole group just burst out laughing. 

'Look at you,' the lead Alpha cackled maliciously. 'All feisty now. What do you think you are, Omega? You're just a tiny thing, you don't even reach my shoulder, and you want to lecture me? You're better off doing as you're told.'

'Let _go_,' Connor repeated, and even though he wasn't achieving anything against the Alpha's strength, he still felt the effort had to count for something. 'Let go, or I'll have you escorted out.'

'Oh, will you now?' the Alpha replied, and Connor didn't like the change of tone. 'You really do think you're something, aren't you? Whatever gave you that idea?'

The last word ended in a growl, and Connor _hated_ how the Alpha tried forcing him into submission, using Connor's natural Omega instinct to appease an angry Alpha to his advantage. It was Connor's only in-born defence, really, small and weak as he was, but in that moment he was so enraged by the Alpha's contempt for him it overrode his self-preservation.

'I _work_ here and _you_ are a lecherous, disgusting pervert who had better leave me alone before I call the police!'

The Alphas looked stunned and before Connor could think too much about it, he kicked his captor hard in the shin. The man let go of his wrist in surprise and Connor hastily scampered to the bar.

'Sofia,' he said, panting a little. 'Sofia, there are some pricks back there who - oh no. H-here they come.'

The sight of the five Alphas, one of them looking distinctly pissed, was enough to bring the fear back in Connor. He stood _no_ chance.

Sofia narrowed her eyes, for a moment forgetting her customers. 'Have they been bothering you?'

'I - I'm sorry, I don't want to cause you trouble, but they've - '

'Oi,' the Alpha growled, shoving a group of Betas out of the way to lean over the bar, glaring murder at Connor. 'You'll pay for that.'

'_You_ will,' Sofia hissed, utterly unimpressed. Sometimes Connor really envied Betas' ability to ignore Alphas' moods in a way Omegas couldn't. 'You'll pay for anything you've ordered and then you'll get out, or I'll call the cops on you. _Now_.'

The Alpha growled, but Sofia wouldn't be cowered, shielding Connor behind her.

A tense moment passed, then the Alpha spat on the bar and walked away, his group of friends following him out of the pub. A good amount of customers stared after them once the door had closed, until Sofia apologised for the disturbance with a cheerful smile and people went back to their evening.

'Thank you,' Connor told her quietly, wiping the bar clean whilst Sofia went back to her customers.

'Don't worry about it. Are you hurt?'

'No. No, I'm fine. Thank you. He... he just really scared me for a moment.'

'He was just a bully,' Sofia said with disdain. 'It's easy to pick on you, small, cute dear that you are, but once faced with someone tougher, you saw how he ran. No offence to you, hun.'

'None taken,' Connor answered with a small chuckle. 'I know I'm not... I don't cut the most impressive figure, it's all right.'

'I'll make you a small drink in a moment, just get these over first please,' Sofia said with a fond smile, sending him on his way with a full tray. She was only three years older than his twenty, but she seemed to love mothering him.

Connor didn't mind it either. It always came across as kind instead of patronising.

The rest of his shift was fortunately uneventful. The pub closed at two and after finishing loading the dishwasher, Connor returned home.

He was met with his flatmate Amy sitting on the floor in front of his room, mumbling to herself whilst chewing on a burnt down cigarette. The flat stank of pot and Connor suppressed a sigh.

'Amy,' he said, tired but doing his best to be kind. 'What are you doing?'

'Bastard locked the door. I hate him. I'll kill him,' she replied dreamily, making vague hand gestures.

'Let's talk this out tomorrow,' Connor replied, helping her up to walk her into his room. He put some blankets on the floor and she collapsed heavily on to them, rolling on her back to mutter nonsense at the ceiling.

Come tomorrow, he'd probably wake to the sounds of them having make-up sex, and in three days' time, it'd be Mark on his floor mumbling how he hated Amy.

As long as they didn't break all the dishes again or clogged up the toilet trying to flush down photographs. Connor had been living with them for almost three months now and his standards had gotten very low.

But the room was affordable, if a bit loud sometimes from the chippy on the ground floor beneath, and if his flatmates were druggies, they weren't the worst. They left Connor out of their squabbles, and both were Betas. Connor liked living with Betas; almost all his family were, except him and one of his little sisters who were Omegas. Betas were really the norm, about two-thirds of the population, and they generally treated Omegas as though they were Betas, too. Only Alphas felt the need to treat Omegas _differently_, in a somewhat patronising, often commanding way. Well, they tended to treat Betas that way as well, but at least Betas weren't hardwired to please them. It was easier for them to tell an Alpha to fuck off.

Thinking of Alphas brought back the memory of the damned _smell_, and Connor quickly shut his brain off to sleep before he embarrassed himself in front of Amy. She was so high it was unlikely she'd remember, but Connor would for the rest of his days.

As expected, he was woken the next morning by the sounds of a bed hitting the wall, and Amy's enthusiastic participation. Connor did his best to ignore it during his morning routine, and thankfully it stopped by the time he was ready to eat breakfast. He then video-called his mother, cheered up by the sight of his parents and siblings, and for a moment forgot all his London misery. _This_ was why it was worth all of it.

The weekend passed by quickly, Connor's Saturday shift thankfully free of groping hands. The group of Alphas wasn't there and he didn't miss them one bit. Sunday he spent on housework, carefully picking up Amy and Mark's used needles from the floor. No matter how many times he'd tried telling them to not do it in the bathroom or kitchen, they kept forgetting. Connor had stopped wearing slippers each time he stepped out of his room into the shared areas, opting for safer outdoor shoes, but he didn't fancy the idea of broken shards on the floor nonetheless.

He'd been shocked at first, but desperation had forced him to stay, and now he just shrugged it off. It was a good thing his parents didn't know how he lived, or they'd demand he come home immediately.

Monday came, and as always Connor spent the lunch hours at his workplace in the kitchen washing up the dishes. He could almost pretend Friday had never happened.

Until it was time to clean the refectory.

The Alpha had been there again. His smell dominated the air, so _male_ and _strong_, Connor wanted to cry and run away and _oh God please more_. Now he could pick out which chair the Alpha had sat on, and Connor wanted to rub himself against every inch of it until he was covered in the Alpha's scent, too.

It was pathetic but he couldn't help it, frozen in place as he breathed in the Alpha's scent.

'Mate, don't look like that,' Jack called out to him, three tables over. 'Don't cry, dude. I swear, this week's the last. No more kiddies after that.'

'W-what?' Connor just stuttered, unable to understand anything except _Alphalphalpha_ \- 

'No more school groups. No more little piggies turning this place into a dump.'

Connor stared at him, slowly processing the words, but he still couldn't talk, and Jack took pity on him.

'C'mon,' he said, steering Connor back towards the kitchen. 'You finish in there and I'll do this, all right?'

Connor wanted to protest at first, he wanted to stay where the Alpha was, but the sudden smell of bleach from Jack's rag snapped him out of it.

He fled to the kitchen without another word, face burning in embarrassment.

He couldn't believe it. Standing mute and immobile like a complete idiot, and worst of all -

It had happened again. His briefs were wet again and his dick was hardening.

He had to do something. This couldn't go on.

He tried finishing up the kitchen, but he was so distraught he made more messes than he cleaned up. Jack found him in the middle of a scatter of shards, and made a noise of sympathy.

'Mate, you don't look good at all. Just go home. You'll owe me one but just go home, okay?'

Connor stuttered an apology and his thanks and hurriedly left.

It took him several minutes of panting in the fresh air outside before he trusted himself on his bike again.

He went straight to the nearest chemist's, and there queued at the pharmaceutical counter with his eyes on the ground. He felt the heavy gaze of several Alphas on him, and now that he knew _why_, it made him want to die on the spot. Luckily, no one approached him, and when it was finally his turn, he stammered out a garbled explanation of what he needed. Heat suppressants. The strongest she could give him.

The Omega nodded sympathetically, and both ignored the snicker of a nearby Alpha. She handed him a box, writing down the dose on it, as well as a few words of advice Connor half-heard through the humiliated buzzing in his ears.

It seemed forever until he was back in the safety of his bedroom, his legs shaking and his breathing unsteady. He kicked out of his trousers and briefs, shame flaring anew when he saw the wet patches on his clothes, and whined. His dick was hard, already sticky at the tip, but that wasn't the worst part. He felt _strange_ between his legs, a tingling sensation that wouldn't stop, and he rubbed his thighs together, but all it did was smear slick over himself.

He collapsed on to his back on the bed, breathing harshly, and didn't know what to do.

Well, he _knew_, he just didn't dare. He'd never felt the need to touch himself in that way before, and it scared him how much his body seemed to demand it now.

He really was slowly going into heat. Every Omega did once they met an Alpha, sometimes Beta, compatible enough, but most of them experienced that in their teens, with a classmate or significant other. They then had the choice of taking suppressants, if they wished to wait, or to live out their first heat as it came. Most Omegas ended up taking suppressants either way, because it was easier to function that way until they mated.

Connor just hadn't experienced any of that, remaining unresponsive to every Alpha he'd met. He hadn't been bothered by the fact, and had construed himself a whole dream scenario as a result, with the perfect circumstances and the perfect Alpha and everything else. Maybe he would even be part of the lucky ones whose first heat was with their future lifelong mate.

So much for that.

The tingling turned into an ache, and Connor couldn't stop himself any more. He lowered his hand, ignoring his erection, and brushed trembling fingers against his leaking hole.

He whined loudly, the small touch both so _good_ and _not enough_, and rubbed harder against his entrance. Before he knew it, his hand was soaked and his whole body shaking, and his hole clenched down on _nothing_ and it felt so wrong Connor pushed a finger inside.

It slid in easily, his entrance opening up for it and demanding _more_, and Connor whined again. He rubbed at his walls, hot and tight around his finger, and couldn't help thinking he hoped the Alpha would like the fit.

_The Alpha._ Now that they'd begun, Connor couldn't stop the fantasies. His Alpha would know what to do, would strip him bare, spread his legs and fill his hole, fill him up until that _ache_ was gone and Connor couldn't breathe with how full he was. Then he'd move, and _OH GOD_. Connor screamed when he found that hidden little spot, panting loudly, and all he could think of was his Alpha pounding into that spot, over and over and _over_ -

Connor came with a cry of _Alpha!_, his untouched dick letting out a little pool of cum whilst he clenched hard down on his finger. The force of his climax knocked the breath out of him for a moment, every muscle in his body taut as it tried to lock on to a knot that wasn't there.

Eventually his muscles loosened and he was left panting harshly, his hand drenched in slick, his finger still in his quivering hole and his stomach covered in come.

Never when he'd curiously stroked his dick had he ever come this hard or felt this satisfied. For a moment he simply enjoyed the pleased hum through his body whilst he caught his breath, slowly removing his finger.

And then the shame came.

Connor couldn't believe he'd just fingered himself to the thought of a complete stranger. It made him feel like a disgusting creep.

Gone was the afterglow, Connor standing up on trembling legs to rip the sheets off before racing to the bathroom. Thank God the flat was empty. At least no one had heard his shameful fantasies.

He hastily showered, desperate to remove all traces, then packed his dirty sheets and clothes in a bag and went straight to the launderette.

Eventually, once his clean, dry laundry was back in his wardrobe and his room had been aired out to remove all smell of the unspeakable things he'd done, Connor finally felt a little better. He picked up the box of suppressants he'd dropped on the floor and had a proper look at it. It was similar to what he'd seen his Omega friends back home take. It apparently helped calm down the worst of the heat from the first day, but took up to a week to be fully effective.

Right. He could do that. He just had to stay in the kitchen and make a deal with Jack until next week. If he offered to clean the ovens as well, he was sure Jack would accept.

So he took the first pill and felt somewhat reassured when huddling up in bed afterwards. Soon, this madness would end.

The next day, bribing Jack with the ovens worked as well as Connor had hoped. They were filthy and he'd probably need the whole week for it, but it was worth it.

'I'm done,' Jack whistled, entering the kitchen. 'Are you staying late?'

'Yes, I'll lock up,' Connor replied. He had three ovens and it was Tuesday; he couldn't afford to stay late on Friday because he had work at the pub, so he better finish the first one today.

'Okay. Hey, don't scrub off your fingers, all right? It doesn't have to look brand new, and mate, I'll help you with the last one.'

'Don't worry,' Connor just smiled. Jack had been so nice Connor didn't mind doing a bit of the grunge work. 'See you tomorrow.'

'See you!'

In the end, using the techniques his mother had shown him as well as a few tricks of his own, Connor was done with the oven rather quickly. _And_ it looked almost brand new. The domesticity in him preened at his accomplishment.

He finished wiping everything off, locked all the doors then went to the car park at the back to get his bike. He paused once he stood on the small back porch.

It was pouring. It had been a warm June without much rain, and now it seemed everything must come at once.

_Shit._ He hadn't thought to take his raincoat, and he'd be utterly soaked before he'd even make it out of the street. He'd probably get sick if he were to bike home like that.

Connor bit at his lip, trying to weigh how to best get home, when the scent hit him like a physical punch.

It was _here_, surrounding him, so rich and powerful he couldn't breathe for a moment. Then he heard a surprised chuckle, deep and sinful, and it sounded exactly as Connor would have imagined the Alpha to sound.

'So,' the man said from behind him, and Connor couldn't move. 'It's _you_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> NB for non-UK readers: the Met = the Metropolitan Police, the police force operating inside London


	2. Chapter 2

Connor was frozen in place. He couldn't move, couldn't speak and could barely breathe whilst he stared dumbly ahead. He wasn't aware of _anything_ except the presence at his back, and the sound of footsteps coming to stop beside him.

'Look at me,' the Alpha said.

Connor obeyed unthinkingly, finally glancing up, and wished he hadn't. It didn't help him get his thoughts straight or voice back.

The Alpha looked straight out of his fantasies. Tall and broad, his elegant suit underlining the strength in his body, a sculpted face, light grey eyes with long dark lashes and short, curly black hair. He was as tempting to behold as he was to smell, and if Connor could have moved, he would probably have dropped to his knees to rub his face against the Alpha's crotch, whining to be used.

Instead he just stupidly stared at the Alpha with wide eyes.

The Alpha grinned, looking so charming Connor's legs shook with the effort to hold himself up.

'What's got you so spooked?' the Alpha chuckled.

It took a short moment before Connor could answer, his instincts urging him to do _anything_ this Alpha wanted.

'Uh,' he stuttered. 'I... I forgot my raincoat. And I came on my bike. So, uh...'

'Tsk,' the Alpha replied, his tone teasing. 'How unforgivable. What Englishman leaves his house without a raincoat?'

'The worst kind, I hope,' Connor answered without thinking. 'I'm _Welsh_.'

'Oh,' the Alpha said in surprise. 'Welsh? Have you come far, then?'

For a second Connor didn't understand, even in his haze thinking this Alpha must be an idiot, when he noticed the twinkle in the Alpha's eyes and his little smirk.

Connor suddenly laughed then, because it was so completely stupid, and for some reason, it helped clear his head a bit.

'Very far,' he replied, and his breath almost caught at how _satisfied_ the Alpha looked his joke had worked. 'So very far you might never even find it.'

'Mhm. Sounds like a challenge,' the Alpha replied, and Connor didn't miss the change in mood when the Alpha took a step forward.

Connor didn't dare move, his heart thumping wildly when the Alpha bent down. He leant in close enough Connor felt a whiff of hot air against his neck before the Alpha straightened up again, and his eyes were _dark_.

'It is you,' he said in a low rumble. 'The little Omega who's been driving me insane since last week. What finally drew you out, pet?'

'W-what? I just - I just had to finish something,' Connor answered lamely, mind going wild at the implications of the Alpha's words.

'Then I am a lucky man,' the Alpha grinned. 'Or I really would have had to comb through the entire building until I found you. How long have you been working here, pet?'

'Uh... not quite three weeks.'

'Ah,' the Alpha replied with satisfaction. 'Good. I would not have forgiven myself if you'd slipped past me for longer than that. Now if you have everything, come with me. I'll drive you home.'

'Oh! No, you don't have to,' Connor protested, unwilling to be a burden.

'I want to. You are not cycling home in this weather. Now come, pet.'

Connor couldn't argue against the Alpha's decisive tone, and followed him out on to the car park. To his surprise, the Alpha draped his jacket over Connor's shoulders and held his briefcase over Connor's head, shielding him a bit from the rain, and the gestures made Connor blush. It was so... chivalrous.

The Alpha also opened the car door for him, and Connor suddenly found himself in the nicest car he'd ever seen. It was probably worth more than his parents' house. Connor felt distinctly out of place in his cheap clothes and his tattered backpack.

The Alpha himself didn't seem to care, looking quite happy to see Connor sitting in the passenger seat. 'Whereto?' he asked, turning on the engine.

'I... what's your name?' Connor blurted out, needing to buy some time.

And because he really wanted to know.

'My apologies. I'm Alexis. Alexis Redlock. What about you, pet?'

'Connor. Connor Thompson.'

'Connor. Lovely,' the Alpha purred. 'So, where should I take you?'

Connor had had a few seconds to figure out the closest neighbourhood to his home that wasn't... too shabby. He didn't want the Alpha - _Alexis_ \- to know in what shoddy place he actually lived, and not only because Amy and Mark might be hanging out drunk on the porch again smoking so much pot it could be smelled from down the street. 

If Connor was lucky. If he was unlucky, they might be having a fight again and throw whatever fitted out of the window. Not to mention the rest of the strange people living in his street; the only normal person seemed to be Dheeraj, who held the chippy on the ground floor of their building. That Dheeraj hadn't yet complained to their landlord about Amy and Mark's behaviour spoke volumes about his kindness.

Connor didn't want Alexis to see any of that. He wanted the Alpha to like him and think him worthy of his attention, and Connor couldn't hide his inadequacy forever, but he didn't want this to end at once. Just for a _little_ bit, he could enjoy this fantasy come true.

So he gave Alexis a close enough address. On their way there, Alexis tried asking him questions about his work, which floor he worked on and so forth, but Connor only gave mumbled, evasive answers.

'Are you tired, pet?' Alexis eventually asked. 'I don't wish to pester you.'

'No, I'm sorry,' Connor replied, blushing. 'I just... it's been a long day, that's all.'

'I understand. Open the glove box, take out the notepad and write your number down. I'm afraid I'm busy the next few days but I will take you out Saturday.'

Alexis said it so matter-of-factly Connor didn't question it. He wrote down his number as requested before chewing on his lip.

'I...' he hesitated. 'I work Saturdays. In the evening, I mean. So, you know...'

'I will treat you to lunch, then. I'll text you tomorrow so you have my number as well and call you in the evening.'

'Okay,' Connor simply said, because he had nothing else to add.

And his mind was slowly losing itself again. In the confined space of the car, with Alexis so close and his scent everywhere, Connor felt himself beginning to react.

What a crock of shit those pills were. They hadn't done anything. Connor tried breathing through his mouth, but it only made him _taste_ Alexis' scent and _oh God he wanted more -_

Connor brusquely lurched forward when the car stopped without warning, and he was knocked against the door when it suddenly swerved to the left. Before Connor could ask what was wrong, Alexis had stopped the car in a bus lane and gotten out, the driver's door wide open.

Connor stared after him, the Alpha pacing in circles on the pavement under the heavy rain, and realised Alexis must have smelled - _please God kill me_. There was no going back from that humiliation. Connor grabbed his backpack and made to open his door, but he'd barely pushed it open an inch before it was slammed back closed from the outside. Alexis stared down at him through the window, pupils blown wide and his teeth in a snarl.

'_Don't even think about it_,' he growled, and Connor swore he saw the glass shake with the force in the Alpha's voice. 'Don't even _think_ about running away. You're staying there.'

Connor nodded, petrified, and his obedience seemed to calm something in the Alpha. Alexis stared at him for another moment, then he straightened up and after inhaling deeply, finally sat back down in the car again, his hair and shirt soaked. The fabric clung to his well-defined body and Connor couldn't look away. He didn't dare say anything, just watching Alexis look straight ahead as the Alpha loosened his tie.

The honk of a bus startled them and Alexis started the car again, resuming his drive to Connor's fake address.

'I'm sorry,' Alexis abruptly said, shooting Connor a look out of the corner of his eye. 'You just - I thought I'd lose all self-control for moment.'

'I'm sorry,' Connor whispered. 'It was my fault, I'm so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me -'

'Shh,' Alexis interrupted him with such authority Connor fell silent at once. 'You did nothing wrong, pet.'

'But - but - my God, I'm sorry, I've never been more embarrassed -'

Alexis gave a soft, deep growl. 'If you think that's embarrassing, pet, you have _no_ idea what you do to me.'

The look he gave Connor made his breath stutter. He'd never seen such _want_, and then he smelled it, too, the lingering scent of Alexis' arousal.

This was getting out of hand. Connor hastily opened his window, not caring about the rain getting inside the car, and with a chuckle he heard Alexis do the same.

'Good idea, pet.'

Alexis was silent for a while after that, and Connor didn't know what to say either. He felt completely out of his depths, locked in a tight space with someone he'd just met yet desperately wanted to do the worst things with. What could he even say?

'I'm sorry I have to ask this, but are you taking anything?' Alexis suddenly asked.

'Taking anything?' Connor repeated, confused for a second before he understood. He blushed. 'Oh. Well, it's, uh, it's supposed to really, err, start working next week.'

He was surprised to see Alexis nod. 'Good. Keep taking it.'

Connor bit his lip. He'd expected another response. Why would the Alpha not want him in heat? Wouldn't it be the easiest way to get what he wanted? What they _both_ wanted? Connor didn't understand.

'Why,' he began, and almost lost his nerve, but Alexis' inquiring look prompted him on. 'Why do you wish me to take that?'

'Because if you don't, I cannot make promises as to my behaviour. If I had my way right now, pet, I would pull you to the back and pin you down to - well,' Alexis exhaled heavily. 'You get the idea. But let's not rush it. I want to get to know you first.'

_Oh!_ Connor's eyes widened and he blushed. That was so... considerate, and he hadn't expected it. He had hoped, of course, his mystery Alpha would be caring and romantic, but considering how willing Connor was, he wouldn't have blamed the Alpha for satisfying his lust, either. Heck, Connor was practically begging for it, and he _wanted_ to be used for this handsome, attractive, irresistible Alpha's pleasure. He would be so good for Alexis and do everything he wanted. He didn't care they'd just met and he'd lose his virginity in the back of a car, anything Alexis wanted, Connor would comply.

'Pet,' Alexis chuckled, dark and breathless. 'You're making this difficult.'

'Sorry,' Connor replied, his blush deepening, and tried to think of something that wouldn't make him wetter and harder. 'I, err... sorry.'

'Don't apologise. I promise to be on my best behaviour Saturday, and not to try and influence you.'

The Alpha didn't have to try. He just had to exist near Connor's space. Goodness, Connor had it bad. Were heats supposed to be this intense? No wonder suppressants were recommended as a general rule.

'This is it, isn't it?' Alexis suddenly said, and Connor looked out of the window to see they had indeed arrived.

He nodded. 'Yes, thank you.'

Alexis halted in front of a bus stop, allowing Connor to get out into some shelter. Connor was still clutching his backpack, and he hesitated for a moment, shooting Alexis a shy look.

'Go,' Alexis encouraged. 'I'll call you tomorrow.'

'Okay.'

Connor had hoped for _something_, though he wasn't sure what. He bit his lip and shot Alexis another look.

The Alpha's pupils dilated and his nostrils flared as he stared at Connor's mouth. '_Go_,' he repeated, this time almost an order. 'Go before I no longer let you.'

Connor wouldn't have minded that second part, his hole clenching at the underlying promise, but he couldn't disobey the command.

'Thank you for taking me,' he said honestly, giving Alexis a sincerely grateful smile, then got out of the car to take shelter beneath the bus stop.

He waved at Alexis as he parked out, and waited until the car had disappeared round the corner before checking his phone for the next bus. He'd been worried for a moment Alexis would wait until he'd entered one of the buildings, but thankfully the Alpha was more tactful than that.

It was only five bus stops, but the pouring rain made it inevitable. Still, it was cheaper than the Tube from work would have been.

And he had finally met the Alpha. Alexis. Who'd said he would call Connor tomorrow. And take him out Saturday. It seemed insane such an attractive, charming Alpha would really want to. Connor wasn't ugly but he didn't think he was anything special either.

More than that, the Alpha wanted to spend time with him. _Get to know him_, instead of just rutting together through Connor's heat, and that sent Connor's heart fluttering. It was almost like one of his sisters' romantic novels Connor wouldn't admit to reading.

Connor was so lost in daydreams he almost missed his stop, narrowly avoiding slipping on the stairs as he rushed down from the upper deck. But he couldn't help fantasising, and once back in his flat and changing out of his wet clothes, he remembered how Alexis had looked with his shirt soaked from the rain.

_Bloody hell._ Connor wanted to rub himself against every inch of that muscled chest. He felt that tingling in his loins again, and this time he didn't hesitate, lying down on his bed and touching his wet hole. Connor had a face now, a name, and a voice, and he made use of all of that as he inserted his finger. Alexis would growl in that smooth voice, call him "pet" and touch him where Connor needed him to. Then he'd pin Connor down and fill him up, dominating him inside and out, and finally Connor would fulfil his purpose, his wet and willing hole used for his Alpha's pleasure.

Connor whined, adding another finger, wishing they were longer, thicker, stretching his hole until he couldn't take it and pounding into that little spot. Would the Alpha touch his dick as well or just use his hole? It didn't matter to Connor either way, whatever satisfied his Alpha was good enough for him as long as he got fucked and knotted. Connor frantically rubbed against his sweet spot and when he grabbed his leaking, pink dick, came with a cry.

It was still satisfying, but not as much as the day before. This time, Connor could feel his hole desperately flutter, missing the knot that should be there, and he felt the emptiness of his hole in every inch of his body. It just wasn't _right_. He should be spread out beneath his Alpha, locked on to his cock, and getting pumped full of come until his Alpha was sated.

Gradually the last remnants of lust left, but this time there was no shame. Well, still a little, and Connor flushed thinking about what he'd just done, but knowing he was at least wanted back made it less wrong. He went to shower then got himself a snack from the kitchen.

He hadn't seen Mark or Amy, which was a relief, but at the same time he worried a little. He knew neither of them worked, at least officially, and wondered what they could be doing. Sometimes they disappeared for a few days before returning high as a pair of rockets, and life went back to normal. Connor didn't miss the messes they made but he hoped they weren't in trouble. If they still weren't home tomorrow, he'd text Amy to know if everything was all right. In the meantime, it afforded him a bit of direly needed privacy.

Especially if his heat really was coming, which Connor desperately hoped it wouldn't. Even if Alexis accompanied him through it, he'd still have to take those days off work and it was the last thing he needed.

Fortunately, the pills finally kicked in the next day. Connor felt like himself again, and if thinking about Alexis did make his stomach flutter, he at least no longer felt the need to touch himself. Well, too much.

It was almost one o'clock when his phone vibrated with a notification, though it took until three before Connor could check it.

_Hullo pet, this is Alexis. I'll call you at 8._

Five hours. Jack teased him for his dreamy look but Connor could only grin. It still seemed surreal Alexis would be interested in him but the Alpha certainly acted like it.

His bubble of carefree happiness was rudely burst when he arrived home shortly after six. Dismounting his bike, he could hear angry shouting from inside Dheeraj's chippy.

_Oh dear._ Before he could enter, the door burst open and Amy stumbled outside, drunkenly shouting back.

'Fuck you!' she yelled at no one in particular before tottering to the stairs that led to their flat. Connor ran to help her, and she unsteadily tried to hit him before realising who he was.

'Con-_niiiiiiie_,' she bleated. 'Little Connie. D'you have five? Dumb wanker won't give me any.'

'I'm sorry,' Connor answered, trying to heave her inside. She was taller than him and whilst thin as a twig, he wasn't particularly strong. 'Where's Mark, Amy?'

'I need five, Connie,' she just rambled, and Connor finally managed to get her inside. Mark was nowhere to be seen, which perhaps was for the better. Connor succeeded in getting Amy on to her bed, and once he was satisfied she wouldn't fall off or otherwise hurt herself, he ran back downstairs to the chippy.

Dheeraj was fuming when he entered. 'That bloody thief tried stealing from my till!'

Connor winced. That was worse than Amy's usual behaviour, and he perfectly understood Dheeraj's anger. 'I'm sorry,' he said. 'I -'

'What are you sorry for?! You didn't do anything! That bloody junkie did! Her and her yob boyfriend, I've had it with them! What do those loafers do all day? Can't even bloody work and there's nothing wrong with them! They're not crippled or retarded, are they? Well maybe they're retarded, but that's perfect, they can go work for the government then, that's all you need there!'

'I -'

'Don't you say you're sorry again! What are you even doing with them? They'll try to rob you next!'

'I... I have nowhere else to go,' Connor admitted. 'I'm sorry, Dheeraj. I'll try to talk to her. I'm sure she'll be very ashamed once she realises what she's done.'

'You're too nice a chap to be around those losers,' Dheeraj snorted. 'Mid-thirties, drugged all day and living off benefits, what a disgrace. Get a job!' he shouted towards the ceiling.

Connor flinched. 'It's not always easy,' he said, thinking of his father, who'd been a builder until he'd dislocated his back and his mother, who'd worked in a kitchen until she'd broken her leg and could no longer stand for extended periods of time. Now his family were on benefits, too, both his parents and his four little siblings, and on whatever Connor managed to earn.

Dheeraj just grumbled about hard work and lazy loafers before looking at Connor sharply. 'You don't want me to call the bobbies, do you?'

Connor bit his lip. 'I'm sorry. It's your decision to make. I just... I'm scared the landlord will throw me out, too.'

'I'll vouch for you.'

'Thank you. I just...'

Dheeraj took pity on him, sighing heavily. 'You're too nice, love. I know those crooks, they won't take anything from me, but I feel bad for you. Come see me if you need anything, all right?'

'Thank you,' Connor smiled, and Dheeraj actually smiled back.

It was Wednesday and his treat of the week, so Connor also bought his favourite fish and chips. Dheeraj threw in an extra serving of onion rings, saying it was on the house. He really was the kindest of neighbours.

Amy was snoring loudly when Connor returned to the flat, and he decided to talk to her the next morning, whilst he was cooking breakfast and she was trying to eat his stuff. He'd probably get a grudging kind of apology from her he could then pass on to Dheeraj after coming home from work.

Starting from half past seven, Connor looked at his phone every minute. He hoped Alexis would call. He so hoped. Connor began mentally rehearsing what he could say, praying he wouldn't sound stupid.

At one minute past eight, his phone finally rang, Alexis' name flashing across the screen. Connor took a deep breath before answering.

'Hi,' he said, sounding so quiet and shy he was surprised Alexis heard him.

_'Hello pet. How are you?'_

Connor suddenly realised how much he'd missed Alexis' voice. Hearing the Alpha soothed his remaining anxiety from Dheeraj and Amy's altercation. 'I'm all right,' he smiled, even though Alexis couldn't see it. 'What about you?'

_'Work as usual, nothing exciting, and now I'm chatting with the prettiest Omega.'_ Connor blushed. _'What were you doing before I called?'_

'Err, just watching a film.' Trying to, at least.

_'Which one?'_

One of those dumb romantic comedies Connor secretly enjoyed, but he didn't want to tell Alexis that. Instead he looked at the next item on his watch list. 'Just, err, a documentary.'

_'What kind?'_

'The seventy-two cutest animals,' Connor replied honestly, and immediately regretted it.

But Alexis laughed heartily. _'Does that count as a documentary? Well, I know what I find cutest, and it's not an animal.'_

'You're so silly,' Connor giggled, blushing at the compliment and relieved the Alpha didn't think him childish.

Alexis was so easy to talk to Connor didn't notice the time pass, until it was suddenly half past ten and he had to go to bed. Alexis promised to call again tomorrow and Connor fell asleep feeling the happiest since he'd come to London.

They talked again the next day, though the one after Connor couldn't because of his shift at the pub. Nonetheless he was elated, drunk on Alexis' attention and charm, and Sofia noticed at once.

'Don't you look happy,' she grinned, whilst Connor waited for her to finish his first order.

'I met someone,' Connor admitted, and delighted in her pleased look of surprise. 'And we have a date tomorrow. I mean, I think it is. He hasn't actually called it that but I think that's what a date would be.'

'Well, if he's trying to get with you, then yes, I would say it's a date,' Sofia laughed. 'Tell me more, what is he like?'

'He's perfect,' Connor answered honestly. 'He's tall and handsome and he has those really grey eyes and a deep, commanding voice and he's so charming and nice and his name is Alexis.'

'Alexis, huh? Sounds like a dreamboat,' she grinned.

'He is. I'm not sure what he wants with me, but he is perfect.'

'What do you mean, you're not sure? Don't be silly. You're the cutest Omega I've ever seen, with your little heart-shaped face and your tiny nose and your big brown eyes. Why wouldn't he be crazy about you?'

Connor flushed. 'Well, you know,' he replied lamely.

'Nonsense,' she snorted. 'And you know that. I refuse to believe no Alpha has ever approached you before.'

Quite a few, actually. Most Omegas were female and that alone had made Connor of especial interest to those Alphas who preferred males. Some of them had told him he was pretty, but the majority of their compliments had been about his scent. Apparently, something in Connor's made them particularly eager. Connor however hadn't reciprocated that interest.

Until Alexis.

Connor was so giddy the next day he woke up much too early. He texted his mum to tell him he was busy this morning and would call them later, then picked out his nicest shirt and trousers. He obsessed in front of the mirror, combing his fluffy hair until it lay nicely, and was ready to go two hours before their meeting. Alexis had given him the name of a Tube station in Camden where they were supposed to meet up. Connor chewed on an apple and watched the documentary about cute animals whilst he waited until it was time to go.

There was some commotion coming from the kitchen when Connor left his room to go to the Tube station. He hesitated, but decided not to go look. He didn't want to be late and if Mark and Amy were fighting, it was best to just leave them.

Connor had never been to Camden before. He had no money for either dining out or watching shows, and that had struck Camden off his list of places to be. It was supposed to be a favoured hangout for artists and musicians, and Connor guessed it had that... urban, _artsy_ look to it.

There was no service in the Tube so Connor got a flurry of texts when he stepped outside, all from Alexis and asking if he was there yet, and to call him when he arrived.

Connor did, and within less than a minute Alexis found him, grinning broadly. He looked so good and his smell was still so tantalising, Connor could only blush at first when Alexis greeted him. Fortunately, the suppressants weren't utter crap, and as much as Alexis appealed to him, at least Connor didn't embarrass himself in public this time.

Alexis took him to a nice-looking sushi restaurant next to an open canal, sitting down at a table outside.

'My treat,' he smiled. 'Pick anything you want.'

'Thank you,' Connor said shyly, and then looked at what was cheapest. He had no idea about Japanese food so that at least gave him some criteria for choosing.

He ended up picking some kind of soup and Alexis nodded approvingly, giving their orders before shooting Connor that disarming smile again.

Connor was hopelessly outmatched. Everything about Alexis was so attractive to him all he wanted was to please the Alpha, and for a while he could do nothing but answer Alexis' questions and hope he didn't sound like a cretin. He was relieved Alexis didn't ask about his work again, instead choosing to chat about hobbies and the food in front of them. Connor was doubly glad for his soup when he realised he didn't need more than a spoon and wouldn't embarrass himself with chopsticks.

Especially since Alexis seemed quite at ease with them.

Eventually, Connor's anxiety at doing something wrong ebbed, and he dared asking questions back.

'Where does your name come from?' he asked. 'I've never heard it before.'

'No, I guess you wouldn't have,' Alexis grinned. 'It's more of an Orthodox name. My mother is Greek and I'm named after her father.'

'That's really nice,' Connor smiled. 'My name's not that exciting. My parents just picked it because they liked the sound of it.'

'Mhm, so do I,' Alexis replied, and again Connor could only blush whilst his heart hammered. 'So, you're really from Wales, then?'

'Yes. Have you figured out where it is yet?' Connor teased.

Alexis nodded. 'I did. Wales, Cambria, Cymru. I didn't realise England's sheep pastures had so many names.'

'You're a prat,' Connor burst out laughing, and for a moment was horrified Alexis would be insulted.

But the Alpha just laughed throatily. 'I'm sorry, pet, of course you are right. I should be more respectful of the land that produced such a pretty little lamb as you.'

'We have more than sheep, you know!' Connor said, even as he thought he might never stop blushing. 'We have mountains and beaches and if you've ever had canned food, that tin can came from us!'

'All irrelevant when compared to you. Tell me, pet, how do you find London?'

'It's... big. And quite crowded, to be honest. And noisy. But it's, well, I guess it's nice,' Connor tried, not wanting to insult Alexis' city.

'But you don't like it,' Alexis grinned, hearing straight through Connor's weak white lie.

'I guess home is always the best,' Connor admitted.

'I understand. I often miss my parents' house in Somerset as well. How long do you intend to stay here?'

'I don't know.'

'All right,' Alexis just said, and Connor had no idea what to make of the Alpha's reply. He'd been honest but couldn't tell whether that had pleased or displeased Alexis.

Alexis changed the subject after that, asking Connor about his shift that night. Connor was happy to tell him about Sofia, and the pub, though he didn't give many details about how he'd met Sofia. He knew it was utterly pathetic.

It was too soon that the Alpha looked at his watch and said he had to go, a sincerely annoyed frown on his face. Connor felt the same. Alexis accompanied him back to the Tube station, but grabbed Connor's hand to stop him from going inside.

Connor's brain froze. His heart thudded in his ears. His hand felt so small in the Alpha's powerful grip, and he came at once when Alexis tugged him closer. The Alpha bent down, his scent everywhere around Connor, and gave him a wicked grin when he looked into Connor's wide eyes.

'Pet, stronger men than me wouldn't resist,' he said, then took hold of Connor's chin to press a kiss to his lips.

It was chaste, neither opening their mouths, but it took Connor's breath away as he let Alexis mould their lips together, the feeling so _right_ it was almost too much.

They parted, and something tender flashed in Alexis' eyes when he looked down at Connor, caressing his chin. 'I'll call you tomorrow, pet. Get home well.'

Dazed, Connor nodded, and if Alexis hadn't softly pushed him towards the Tube entrance, he probably would have remained standing there. Alexis chuckled softly, and Connor blushed, shooting him a last smile before going down the escalators.

His first kiss. And it had been _perfect_.

No wonder Connor was grinning like a loon when he started his shift, several hours later. He couldn't stop thinking about the Alpha, how they had talked so easily together, and all his compliments, and his grins, and then his kiss and how he'd looked at Connor afterwards...

Sofia laughed at him and the customers were fortunately rather forgiving of his few mistakes. That night, Connor fell asleep at once, exhausted and on cloud nine.

He was still floating when he woke up the next day, and started his day by video-chatting with his family. He didn't yet dare tell them he'd met someone, because he knew his parents and they would immediately be both concerned and elated. They did comment on his very good mood, but Connor just told them he'd had a good week at work. It wasn't a _lie_.

His cheerfulness however faded over the course of the day. He kept himself busy with his usual chores, but time crawled as he waited for Alexis' call.

By the time it was almost ten o'clock and he was back in bed without so much as a text, Connor felt like crying. Had he misread yesterday? But Alexis had kissed him. Maybe out of pity? Connor lay in bed, staring at his phone, and wondered if he should text. Alexis had always initiated their conversations, because that seemed to be how the Alpha preferred it. Connor's shyness made him prefer it as well. But what if Alexis took this as a lack of interest on Connor's part? Or would he think it clingy if Connor tried imposing upon his time? As pleasant as Alexis was, there was no doubt he liked things his way, as was usual with Alphas.

Connor was biting his lip, torn upon how to proceed, when the screen flashed with a text.

_Still awake pet?_

Connor's heat skipped a beat and he replied automatically. _Yes_

_Can i call?_

_Yes_

The call came at once. Connor's hand shook a bit but he picked up after the second vibration.

'Hi,' he simply said.

_'Connor,'_ rumbled Alexis' voice. _'Shit, pet, I missed your voice.'_

There was something rather off in Alexis', a husky, rough edge Connor hadn't heard before. He didn't know what to make of it.

'Are you okay?'

_'Yes. Now I am. Haven't had that much of a shit day in a long time. Spent the whole day thinking of you and couldn't even call you because of those useless cunts. Tell me about you, pet. What did you do?'_

'Uh, just some things around the house. Nothing special. I'm really sorry to hear you had a bad day.'

_'Never mind that. Did you think of me, pet?'_

'Yes,' Connor admitted quietly.

_'How?'_ Alexis asked, and there was an almost savage note in his voice now. _'How do you think of me? You're driving me insane, Connor. I thought I knew crazy before but that was nothing compared to you. I've got to get up at three in the morning for some shit flight but I can't bloody sleep because you drive me up the walls. Tell me how you think about me, pet. I know I make you wet.'_

Connor couldn't speak. _Oh God._ He'd never heard Alexis talk so vulgarly, hadn't even known his refined voice capable of it.

At the same time, the sheer _power_ in Alexis' command forced him to speak. He was a strong Alpha in his own right, and Connor's attraction made him doubly unable to disobey.

'I-I-I thought of how you kissed me.'

_'Me too. Couldn't think of anything else when I wanked off yesterday night.'_

Connor choked on air. 'A-are you dru-unk or something?' he sputtered.

_'To be honest, yeah. A bit, maybe. But the worst part was this bloody Omega who wouldn't piss off and kept butting in my space and he was wearing one of those shitty perfumes that make you smell as though you're in heat and it made me fucking think of you the whole evening and how you smelled in my car when you got wet for me and now I'm going fucking mental.'_

Connor had heard of that. High-strung Alphas who got aggressive and sometimes violent when they had no outlet. He didn't know what Alexis was doing but he didn't want the Alpha to get hurt, especially if on top of that, he was drunk. Connor didn't know what to say.

'Alexis,' he tried softly. 'I'm sorry. I-I like you a lot, too -'

_'I know you do. Fuck, I don't know how I'm supposed to do this. No way am I going through that nightmare again, but you're making it so fucking hard to resist you. And you're not even trying. You're not doing anything and I'm losing my mind over you. Do you still get wet for me, pet? Do you get wet thinking about how I'd make you come?'_

Lord Almighty. Connor didn't know how he managed to speak. 'Yes,' he choked out, and didn't know if he made it better or worse.

There was a growl at the end of the line Connor could swear made his phone tremble, and out of sheer instinct, he whined back whilst opening his legs, submitting to his Alpha.

_'Connor,'_ Alexis hissed, everything in his voice _too much_.

Connor could only whine again, spreading his legs further as he felt himself getting wet, his dick hardening against his stomach. No matter what the suppressants were meant to do in his body, Alexis' call was stronger.

_'Connor,'_ Alexis repeated. _'Are you wet, pet? Are you aching for me? Tell me.'_

'Yes,' Connor whimpered. Only Alexis' command forced speech out of him.

_'Shit. Touch yourself, pet. I wish I were there with you. I'd make you come as you never did before. I'd stroke your hole, pet it with my fingers, get it sweet and desperate, spread your slick everywhere until your thighs are covered in it and you're begging me for more. You wouldn't get anything inside you until you're begging me for it. How would you beg, pet? Tell me.'_

Connor didn't have to imagine it, his fingers doing what Alexis was describing, and he cried out in honest need when his Alpha forbade him from entering himself.

'Alexis, please,' he panted. 'Please, I need it. I want it. Please.'

_'Shit, you're the sweetest Omega I've ever seen. Ever heard. Ever fucking smelled. I'd give it to you. I'd insert my finger in you, opening your hole slowly, making it want more. I'd take my time, knuckle after knuckle, and then I'd stroke into you slowly, until I'd find your sweet little spot, and I'd rub it gently, getting you so wet for me. Would you want me to wank you off as well, pet? Would you want me to touch your cute Omega dick?'_

'Please,' Connor moaned. 'Please, touch me everywhere. Anywhere you want. Anything you want.'

_'Fucking hell, pet,'_ Alexis hissed harshly. _'I'd give you more than you could handle. I'd make you come so hard you'd pass out. Stroke yourself, pet, rub your sweet spot and come for me.'_

Connor did, releasing on his stomach with a high-pitched cry as his hole clenched down in his fingers. Through the phone he heard Alexis' low, savage snarl, and he instinctively rolled his head to the side, submissively presenting his neck to his Alpha.

Of course, the claiming bite never came, and Connor slowly regained his senses, blushing furiously as he removed his fingers from inside himself. Thank God and all the saints he could still hear Mark and Amy's snoring from the next room.

_'Damn,'_ he heard Alexis say, voice rough and a little breathless. _'Shit, pet. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with you. I don't want to mess this up. This was better than some shags I've had, and I didn't even touch you. You'll be the end of me if you keep this up.'_

Connor didn't like the tone in Alexis' voice. His Alpha was supposed to be satisfied and happy, or Connor had failed as an Omega.

'Alexis,' he whined, voice unsure as all his Omega instincts craved reassurance. 'I-I want to be good. For you. Not the end.'

_'You are, Connor,'_ Alexis replied, and he sounded softer now, the tone of an Alpha cooing over his Omega. _'You're so good for me, pet. You were so perfect. I couldn't have dreamt it better. So good, my sweet little pet.'_

Connor was putty in his hand, his body relaxing at his Alpha's praise. He couldn't help a pleased, purring little sound from escaping him.

Alexis chuckled. _'That's it, pet. Now go to sleep. And don't clean yourself up. Sleep like this and remember how I made you come when you wake up tomorrow.'_

Connor made a submissive sound of agreement, and Alexis chuckled again.

_'Goodnight, pet. I'll call you tomorrow.'_

'Goodnight,' Connor replied softly, and Alexis hung up.

Connor felt so spent he couldn't have cleaned himself up if he'd wanted to. Alexis' order rang clear in his mind, and after huddling under his covers, thighs smeared with slick and stomach covered in a small puddle of come, he fell asleep.

It felt like the most peaceful sleep he'd ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! :)
> 
> NB for my non-UK readers: Wales is one of the three countries that make up Great Britain, the other two being England and Scotland. Alexis asking where Wales is is the equivalent of someone from Indiana asking where Illinois is.  
Wales generally tends to be less flamboyant than Scotland about her individuality, but Welsh people have their own culture and language and do not like to be called English any more than the Scottish. Wales also has about ten million sheep for three million people (which has earned the Welsh the affectionate moniker "sheepfuckers" from the other Brits). This is what Alexis alludes to when he's teasing/flirting with Connor.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor felt a bit itchy when he woke the next morning, but he quickly forgot about it when he looked at his phone.

Alexis had sent him a text at quarter past three in the morning. _Tell me when I can call you._

Connor wanted to reply _Right now_, but he had no idea what Alexis was doing (he'd mentioned an early flight) and Connor had to get to work. He needed to clean the ground floor before the people working in the upstairs offices showed up. Other members of staff took care of the offices, for which Connor was grateful because he (with Jack's help) had the kitchens and refectory as well. At least that way he had his break from eight until noon.

_8-12 or after 6 is ok for me_, he replied.

It also gave him some time to process last night. He couldn't believe what he'd done, flushing crimson when he thought of it, but it had felt so _right_. His Alpha had needed an Omega, had needed _him_, and Connor had done well. Alexis' praise made it impossible to regret it. Connor only hoped the Alpha wouldn't, either.

Alexis had said some things Connor didn't like in hindsight. Words such as "again" and "before" that implied something prior to Connor, and in a negative sense. Connor was clearly not Alexis' first Omega, the Alpha had said as much, and whilst it stung to know, it was also not surprising. Considering what an attractive Alpha Alexis was, there was no way Connor could be his first.

But if Alexis' previous Omegas had disappointed him, Connor didn't want to make that same mistake. Alexis would probably find a better Omega at some point, but Connor wanted to know he'd have done his best for his Alpha. He couldn't help it; he knew it was demeaning to obsess over someone who would settle for better, but every instinct in him told him _this_ was _his_ Alpha, whom he should please and cherish.

It made him appreciate it all the more they would take it slower than instincts told them to. That they would know each other, and it was Connor's best shot at convincing Alexis to maybe eventually keep him. His old, foul-mouthed Omega neighbour back home had told him as much, _They come for your hole but stay for your personality_. Connor had been shocked speechless at first but now he could see how she might have had a point.

It was out of Connor's control anyway. Unless he left his workplace, blocked Alexis' number and did all he could to flee from the Alpha, anytime Alexis wanted something from him, Connor knew he would be there, unable to resist Alexis' will.

It was pathetic. Connor needed a spine. But Nature had given him an Omega's needs instead, and he didn't know how to defend himself against them.

Didn't truly want to, right now. Everything with Alexis was just too good.

Connor's phone rang at eleven, whilst he was having lunch with Jack and the four ladies who cleaned the offices. He excused himself at once, disappearing outside in a little nook.

'Hi,' he said as he picked up.

_'Hello pet. How are you?'_

Alexis sounded normal again, his harshness from last night gone.

'I'm fine, thanks,' Connor replied. 'How about you? Did you get your flight okay?'

_'I did, pet. Some idiot tried telling me nail clippers are a weapon but otherwise I got my plane just fine.'_

'Where are you?' Connor couldn't help asking.

_'Bucharest.'_

'In Romania? What for?'

Alexis chuckled, and Connor hoped the Alpha wouldn't think him nosy. _'Work, pet. Unfortunately, I have some things to take care of here. But I'll be back Wednesday. Do you have time after work on Thursday? My week's fully booked otherwise, but I want to see you.'_

'Thursday? Okay, yes,' Connor replied, before realising his mistake. Alexis would ask for his office number or something and _crap_. 'But, err, maybe around seven-ish? I have to... do some things at home after work.'

_'Don't worry, I don't intend to keep you long. I have a mountain to take care of as well, but I won't wait until next week to see you. I miss you already, pet. I'm supposed to be on a quick smoke break right now but it's the only time today I'll be able to talk to you.'_

'Oh,' Connor said, blushing and pleased. 'Do you, err... I mean, so you...'

_'I know what you want to ask. The answer's yes, sometimes I smoke, but I'm trying to quit. For good. Unfortunately it's a very easy way for me to wind down and that makes up for a lot of the drawbacks. But to be honest, talking to you works even better. You really are good for me, pet.'_

Alexis' voice was teasing and Connor couldn't help a sharp little inhale, blushing as he remembered the Alpha telling him that the night before. However before Connor could say anything, Alexis carried on.

_'Speaking of which, I want to apologise for being so boorish yesterday night. I don't know what came over me. I promise I won't pester you like that again.'_

'Oh, n-no!' Connor said quickly. 'It... I didn't mind. It's okay. I, err... I'm sorry if I said something wrong.'

_'You did nothing wrong, pet. I did. And as I said, I won't abuse you like that again.'_

'N-no!' Connor protested. He didn't want Alexis going to another Omega. 'It's fine, I really don't mind! I... I'm there if you need -' _me_ '- something like that.'

Alexis didn't reply at once, and Connor wanted to sink into the ground. _What an idiot._ What if Alexis thought him whorish?

_'Connor,'_ Alexis suddenly said, and Connor felt his loins heat at the intensity in his Alpha's voice. _'You're too good to me, pet. I can't wait to see you again. I have to go now, but I'll text you if I can't call you. Take care, pet. Think of me when you're alone.'_

'Okay,' Connor could only say, breath caught in his throat. 'You take care, too.'

Alexis made a soft, pleased growl before hanging up. Connor was left blushing and wishing it were Thursday evening already.

Alexis didn't call him again in the following days, but he did send good morning and good night texts, all at impossible hours. Connor had looked online and Romanian time was two hours ahead of his, and that made it even stranger to receive a "good night" text at two in the morning. He was really curious what Alexis was doing, but was too scared to ask in fear he'd have to answer questions about his own work. He didn't yet know how he was supposed to solve this Thursday, if Alexis would just end up finding him mopping the floors. He was lucky they hadn't crossed paths yet.

Thursday morning, Connor's dilemma was resolved. 

_Meet me at the caff at 5?_ Alexis sent him. 

The small café in the building, next to the refectory, was a perfectly neutral spot to meet. Connor happily replied with _Yes_. 

He listened to Jack's chatter about the hot Beta girl he was currently seeing, all whilst in his own giddy bubble, and scrubbing grease had never been less gruelling. At half past four he had managed to finish everything, startling Jack with his speed, and said goodbye to then spend twenty minutes in the loo wiping his face, combing his hair and straightening out his clothes. He'd brought with him a nicer top so Alexis wouldn't be embarrassed if he took Connor somewhere. 

Alexis was already waiting in front of the café when Connor arrived, talking on the phone. He gave Connor a broad smile before hanging up almost immediately when he spotted him. 

He looked so _good_. He smelled _incredible_. Connor's memory hadn't done him justice. 

'Hullo pet,' he greeted Connor, in two steps closing the distance to tower over him. 'Aren't you a sight for sore eyes.' 

Connor blushed, as he seemed to be doing all the time, but his words got stuck in his throat when Alexis bent down. He automatically closed his eyes and the next moment, Alexis kissed him. His kiss was more demanding than the last, pressing firmly against Connor's mouth, and Connor felt the slight scratch of his five o'clock shadow against his chin. 

The Alpha still didn't open his mouth, but Connor felt breathless when he pulled back. 

Alexis grinned down at him, taking his hand. 'Come, I'm taking you out for a drink.' 

Alexis took him to a pub down the street, a nice place Connor biked past each day but had never entered. 

Connor had planned on choosing a soda or other cheap soft drink, but instead Alexis asked him what tea, sandwiches and scones he wanted and wouldn't take no for an answer. So they ended up having a proper tea together, and it was so delicious Connor only felt half-bad Alexis was paying for it. The Alpha had insisted, after all. 

'How was Romania?' he asked, as they were eating. 

'Baking. I've been to places in the Caribbeans that didn't feel as hot, and I didn't have to wear suits then. In case you were wondering why it seemed I stayed up all night, that's the reason. You can't think when your brain's cooking inside your own skull.' 

'Oh no,' Connor laughed, and again wondered what kind of work Alexis was doing. 'Did it at least go all right?' 

'Yes, apart from the heat it all went rather well. I'll probably have to go back in a couple of weeks but that's another story. How about you, pet?' 

Connor didn't have much to say, and he'd never been outside of Great Britain. The furthest he'd gone was a castle in Scotland on a school trip, and that had cost his parents so much it had been agreed on he would get no Christmas or birthday presents that year. It had been such an adventure Connor hadn't regretted it, not to mention his dear mum had knitted him a Christmas jumper and baked him a two-story cake so he _had_ ended up getting something for both occasions. 

One of these days, Connor dreamt of maybe going to Ireland. In the meantime, he was quite eager to hear what Alexis had to say about Bucharest, and other places he'd travelled to. 

To Connor, it seemed the Alpha had been around the world. It was _surreal_. America was the mystical land of films and telly shows, but Alexis had been there and showed him pictures on his phone. Connor couldn't help noticing the phone itself looked like six months' worth of his rent. 

'How was it?' Connor asked, eyeing the pictures with envy. 

'They're not kidding when they say everything's bigger in America,' Alexis chuckled. 'And you notice it before you even land. I was on a flight to JFK and when the plane loops over Manhattan, all you see are gigantic high-rises. Not the odd cluster here and there as you see in London, but a whole cityscape full of them. It's really something else. And when they all light up at night, I have to say it's quite the sight, especially from high up. It starts with a few windows here and there, but within an hour of the sun setting, the whole city is shining, some of them flashing different colours. I wish the pictures did it justice, but unfortunately it's something you must see for yourself.' 

God, Connor wanted to go there so badly, and more with each additional picture Alexis showed him. 

Alexis seemed amused by his entrancement, pocketing the phone again with a chuckle. 

'I have something for you, pet,' he said, when they were finishing the last of their scones. 

Connor's eyes widened in surprise. 'For me?' 

'Yes. I saw this in Bucharest and thought it would suit you.' 

Alexis reached into his laptop bag to draw out a small square leather case. It was flat and dark blue in colour. Connor didn't know what to say when he took it. 

Or opened it. 

'Alexis,' he stuttered. 'What...?' 

'Don't worry,' the Alpha said hastily. 'It's not as expensive as it looks. It's just nickel and glass. The packaging makes it more than it is. Do you like it?' 

It was a small, delicate bracelet, the round pieces of glass studded in nickel to make for a lovely piece of fashion jewellery. On a small plate in the middle was written "Connor". 

'It's gorgeous,' Connor answered honestly. 'Where did you find it?' 

'Just a tourist shop,' Alexis shrugged. 'They had English names so I thought I'd look for yours. And I found it.' 

It was such a nice gesture Connor beamed at Alexis. 'Thank you. It's so lovely.' 

The Alpha looked immensely gratified. 'I'm glad you like it. Put it on for me?' 

'You'll have to help me with the clasp,' Connor smiled. 

Alexis did, and Connor's delicate wrist and fingers looked even more fragile surrounded by the Alpha's strong hands when he closed the clasp. Alexis could probably break his bones like toothpicks. 

The Alpha grinned in satisfaction once the bracelet was around Connor's wrist. 'Perfect. I knew it would be.' 

'Thank you,' Connor grinned back. It really was pretty, and he knew he would wear it as often as he could. 

Also because it came from Alexis. Wearing something from his Alpha fulfilled a primal Omega need in him. 

'I need to get going soon,' Alexis said. 'And looking for your present, I realised I forgot something in the office. I'll go back with you.' 

'Okay,' Connor agreed. He had to get his bike. 

They returned to their workplace, and to Connor's surprise, Alexis came with him to the car park. Only Connor's bike was still left. 

'Is your car not here?' he asked, rummaging in his backpack for his key to unlock his bike lock. 

'No, I had to go to a meeting outside the office this morning, I took a cab.' 

Connor jumped, Alexis' voice right next to his ear. The next moment, his Alpha's scent filled his lungs and he lost his train of thoughts. Alexis took his backpack out of his hands and Connor let him, not resisting when he was turned around and suddenly embraced by strong arms. 

He looked up into Alexis' face, heart thudding so loudly he was sure the Alpha must hear it, too. Alexis' chest was warm even through the fabric of his shirt, nothing but hard muscles when Connor tentatively put his hands against it. He maybe came up to Alexis' shoulder, if he stood very straight, and their size difference had never been more apparent when Alexis pulled him even closer, Connor disappearing completely into his broad frame. 

It felt _right_. Safe. Warm. Good. 

Alexis leant down and Connor didn't hesitate, tilting his head and closing his eyes. 

Alexis' mouth was hot and eager on his, and Connor finally gathered his courage to kiss back. He tried following the movements of Alexis' lips, pressing up against him, and Alexis let out an appreciative groan, opening his mouth to lick at Connor's lips. 

Connor gasped and Alexis did it again, demandingly tonguing at the seam of his mouth. He then tugged Connor's bottom lip between his teeth, a warning nibble that was more of a command than a request, and Connor submitted, opening his mouth to his Alpha's tongue. 

His Alpha didn't hesitate, entering immediately. Within a mere second he had taken complete ownership of Connor's mouth, licking at every crevice and rubbing at Connor's tongue until it responded to him with eager obedience. His Alpha was all Connor could taste, all he could feel, and when Alexis growled possessively into his mouth, pleased with his submission, Connor _whined_. 

It was the unmistakable call of an aroused Omega begging for his Alpha, and Connor supposed what happened next was really his fault. He was suddenly slammed back against a hard surface, crushed between a wall and Alexis' equally solid chest, his head firmly gripped in one of Alexis' large hands as the Alpha violently kissed him, teeth and tongue unforgiving against Connor's soft mouth. 

Alexis snarled into the kiss, and the smell of his raw lust hit Connor full on. Connor's legs gave out as he opened them, welcoming his Alpha between them, and he was held up only by the grind of Alexis' crotch against his own and Alexis' grip on his head. The rolling movements of Alexis' hips between Connor's legs pressed his briefs into him, and they were _wet_ whilst Connor tried getting friction against his trapped dick by rubbing up into Alexis' lower stomach. 

He was panting, lost in lust and want, when Alexis released his mouth. The Alpha roughly nosed at the skin behind Connor's jaw, rubbing Connor's scent on to his face, saying _I'm Connor's Alpha_, and Connor clutched at Alexis' shoulders, trying to rub himself against Alexis' throat as well. 

He almost fell to the ground when Alexis brusquely released him to step back. Only the Alpha's quick reflex kept him upright, apparently realising at the last second Connor couldn't stand by himself. 

He was leant back against the wall and then he slid down, his legs shaking too badly. They didn't want to _stand_, they wanted to be spread, spread open for his Alpha who was currently walking away with his back to Connor. 

Connor whimpered in distress, not able to form words yet but suddenly on the verge of crying his Alpha was deserting him. 

Alexis turned around at once, and Connor's breath caught in fear. There was a look of utter savageness on the Alpha's face, his eyes dark and his teeth in a snarl. 

'I'm sorry,' Connor stammered, frightened and ashamed the Alpha would look at him like that. 'I'm sorry, Alexis, please, don't go.' 

Alexis swallowed, his shoulders tensing further. 'Just give me a minute, Connor,' he replied roughly, a deep rumble akin to a wolf's. 

He sounded so frustrated something in Connor broke. He felt lost and confused, wanted one moment then cast aside the next, and he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he'd done to irritate Alexis and he didn't know how to make amends, how to appease the Alpha and make him come back to him. 

He was crying before he could stop himself. 'I'm sorry,' he sobbed. 'I'm sorry, Alexis, please, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to do, I've never done any of this before, I don't understand this, I don't understand what I did wrong, please don't be angry, I'm so sorry, I promise I'll -' 

The rest of his garbled outburst was lost against a strong, warm chest, as Alexis suddenly dropped down beside him to crush him in a tight embrace. Connor cried against his smooth, silky shirt, feeling stupid and ridiculous but so _protected_ with the Alpha's arms around him again. Slowly his sobbing abated, and he noticed Alexis was kissing his hair, his face, his hands, whilst cooing reassuring nonsense at him. 

'Shh, pet,' he soothed. 'I'm sorry. You did nothing wrong. I'm the one who keeps being an idiot. You're so good for me, so very good for me all the time, and I keep behaving like the worst of cads. I'm sorry, pet. Please, don't cry. I'm sorry.' 

Connor hiccuped and sniffled some more, but he eventually calmed down, catching his breath with his head against Alexis' chest and the Alpha's arms locked around him. 

'I just don't understand,' he finally said in a small voice. 'One moment everything is so nice, and then...' 

'I'm sorry,' Alexis repeated, Connor feeling the rumble in his chest. 'It's not you. I just... pet, if we'd carried on, I would not have been able to stop any more. And you... That would not have been good for either of us.' 

Probably. Losing his virginity out in the open on a car park was most likely not something Connor would later be proud of. 

A touch under his chin and Connor's head was raised until he looked up into Alexis' eyes. 

'Pet,' he said softly. 'Didn't you say you were on suppressants?' 

'I-I am!' Connor protested, flushing and wanting to look away, but Alexis didn't allow it. 'I even asked her to give me the strongest she had!' 

'What were you taking before? Perhaps it was working better.' 

Connor wanted to die but he couldn't not answer his Alpha. 'I wasn't taking anything before. I never needed to,' he whispered, blushing so hard he felt his skin burn beneath Alexis' firm hand. 

A spark lit up in Alexis' eyes, dark and intense. 'Pet, is this your first heat? Is that what you meant when you said you'd never done this before?' 

Connor nodded, unable to form words. Alexis' grip on his chin tightened slightly. 

'Am I your first, pet? Have you ever been with anyone before?' 

Connor shook his head. 

'You haven't?' 

Again Connor shook his head. He felt humiliated, his ignorance laid bare, but worse than that he was suddenly afraid Alexis would be turned off by it. Not every Alpha wanted to plough through the muddle of an Omega's inexperience. Nature and instinct went a long way but did not make for knowledgeable bed partners.

Connor had his answer when Alexis suddenly pressed a kiss to his lips. It was short and close-mouthed but searing in its intensity.

'Don't worry, pet,' he said roughly, voice thick with possessiveness. 'I'll make it good for you. We'll take it slowly, enjoy every step, I'll make sure you savour every moment, and it'll be as good for you as you are for me, pet.'

This time, Connor blushed out of pleasure, and he managed to give Alexis a small smile. The Alpha smiled back, something incredibly soft in his piercing gaze.

Then Connor noticed the wetness beneath his fingers where his hand was pressed to Alexis' chest, and looked down in horror.

'Oh my God, I ruined your shirt!'

Alexis chuckled. 'Don't worry. Nothing a wash can't fix.'

'Still, I'm sorry,' Connor said honestly. The fabric was so nice, it probably needed to be dry-cleaned and not just stuck into a washing machine.

Alexis shrugged carelessly. 'It's all right. Now come, pet, you should get home. I'll pay you a cab.'

'No!' Connor protested. 'You already invited me out for tea, it's fine, really! Besides, I need to get my bike home, I need it for tomorrow morning.'

'Hmm. Right. Are you sure? I don't want you in the middle of traffic upset.'

'I'm not upset,' Connor smiled. 'Everything's good between us, isn't it?'

'Yes. Most definitely,' Alexis agreed, tightening his hold around Connor before standing up, putting Connor back on his feet. 'Very well. I'll try to call you Saturday, is that all right?'

'Yes,' Connor nodded.

They shared a last kiss before Connor swung on his bike and Alexis made his way inside.

What an afternoon. Connor would have so much to tell Sofia whilst they cleaned up the pub tomorrow night.

She was quite eager to hear it, her eyes locking on to Connor's bracelet when he arrived to start his shift.

'Don't say it's from him.'

'It is,' Connor grinned. 'He brought it back from Bucharest.'

'Oh _my_. Don't say us Romanians can't make nice things,' she grinned. 'So the date went well, then?'

'Yes. We kissed. And he called me the day after and - well, I'll tell you later,' Connor flushed.

If he dared. Part of him wanted to, if only superficially, because she was as close to a best friend as he had here. She wasn't an Omega, so she might not understand every strange compulsion Connor had, but she didn't need to be in order to empathise and lend a kind ear.

Connor was having a good evening and it was almost closing time, when he spotted _them_.

The group of Alphas was back, and by the time he realised it, it was too late to run.

'Waiter,' they called him, and Connor couldn't ignore them without being rude.

He shot a glance towards the bar, but couldn't see Sofia through the crowd. She hadn't actually banned them from returning last time, so they had a right to be here for now. Connor swallowed and decided that perhaps bygones should be bygones.

'What can I get you?' he asked quietly as he stopped next to them, wishing he had the nerve to look them in the eye but failing.

_Leave me alone leave me alone leave me alone._

'Don't be like that, poppet,' the Alpha he'd kicked grinned at him. 'We're here to say sorry. Have a drink with us.'

That was unexpected, but Connor shook his head. He didn't want to regardless and he had a good excuse. 'I'm sorry, I'm working.'

'Just a glass, poppet. On us. Come on, let's be friends, eh?'

Connor finally looked up at them. The offer seemed innocent enough. They were smiling at him and though Connor didn't especially _like_ it, not everyone could be blessed with a grin as charming as Alexis'. He could spare them the two minutes to drink a glass of juice if it meant their dispute would be forgotten.

'Okay,' he nodded. 'What can I get for you?'

'The usual, poppet.'

Returning to the bar, Connor debated telling Sofia, then decided not to. She'd most likely hit the roof and create a problem where there wasn't any.

He brought a few other customers their orders and when there was a lull in the service, most people finishing their glasses to leave, he returned to the Alphas' table.

They welcomed him pleasantly as he set their orders down, finishing with an orange juice for himself.

'Very proper of you,' the lead Alpha laughed at his choice.

'I'm on the clock,' Connor mumbled, wishing this were over already.

Then he suddenly felt a pinch on his arse and whirled around, staring at the other Alpha in shock.

'Hey, hey,' the lead Alpha said, even as his dumb friend laughed. 'We don't do that any more. Sorry, poppet. Drink up.'

Connor just wanted to be as far away as possible. He picked up his glass, downing it in one go, and was ready to leave when the lead Alpha took hold of his wrist.

'So soon, poppet? Stay a bit.'

'I can't,' Connor protested.

'You sure?'

Connor was about to say yes when he felt the first wave of dizziness. The world spun for a moment and he swayed on his feet.

_No_, he thought, even as he felt his limbs weakening, and the next moment, he was held up by a strong pair of arms that dragged him away.

Connor saw black for a moment and when he came to, he was lying on his back outside. The night was illuminated by the small lamps they had at the back of the pub, where they put out the rubbish. Connor shivered in the cool air, and suddenly felt hot.

A searing, almost painful kind of heat that sent his skin aflame and had him gasping. He writhed, not knowing what to do, and heard laughter. A man crouched down next to him, grinning into his face, and Connor recognised one of the Alphas from before. The man lay a hand on his burning forehead, and Connor almost sobbed when the touch seemed to calm his flaming skin.

'Please,' he moaned.

'Aren't you eager now,' the man snickered, and the air was suddenly rank with the smell of Alpha lust.

Connor panted, trying to get the scent into his body, needing more more more - 

Someone grabbed his crotch, bringing attention to his trapped, aching dick, and Connor realised his briefs were soaked.

And then he finally understood what he needed.

His previous lethargy was gone, replaced with a crazed desire that gave him enough strength to move. He rolled on to his stomach then raised himself up on all fours, kneeling and presenting his empty, leaking hole to the Alphas with a desperate whine.

'Bloody hell,' he heard a rough chuckle, and someone knelt behind him. He felt the presence of an Alpha behind him and pushed back, grinding his clothed arse against the Alpha's bulge. It felt big and Connor _needed_ it inside him. 'Bloody hell, look at that eager tart! Say you want it, you filthy slut.'

'Please,' Connor begged again, breathless and desperate as the need grew and he could do nothing. He needed Alpha.

'Shit, that's a hot show,' another Alpha said, and suddenly there was someone in front of him, his hard crotch right before Connor's face. 'Wanna suck me off, slag? Wanna taste my cock whilst getting fucked like the bitch in heat you are?'

_Yes_, Connor wanted to say. He'd do anything for Alpha in that moment.

But before he could, a wild shriek tore through the night and the next instant, there was the shrill sound of breaking glass and a howl of pain.

'_You fuckers!_' he heard a woman scream, and recognised Sofia's voice. 'You bastards! You sons of bitches! You motherfuckers! I'll bloody kill you!'

Each word was accompanied by the sound of shattering glass, and Connor was suddenly kicked aside, rolling on to his side on the pavement. He saw the Alphas running away, Sofia throwing empty bottles after them, and whined in distress.

_Alpha._

'Connor, hun, are you okay?' Sofia asked him, trying to sit him up and touching his face. She looked almost crazed with worry but she could do nothing for him.

'Alpha,' he whimpered. 'Alpha. Alpha. Alpha.'

'Alpha? Shit, what have they done to you? All right, just - just give me your phone, I'll call Alexis, was it? Okay, hun. Just hang in there.'

She found his phone in his pockets and took it out, swiping to unlock before scrolling through Connor's contacts. She kept an eye on the poor Omega, who looked so out of it she was wondering if she should call an ambulance.

She found "Alexis" quickly and pressed call. It was half past one in the morning and she prayed his phone would be on.

He picked up after the sixth ring.

_'Connor, pet, what the hell?'_

Even rough with sleep, Sofia heard the power in his voice. Connor had found himself one hell of an Alpha.

'Alexis? This is Sofia. I'm Connor's co-worker. He's gotten really unwell and he keeps asking for you, I think - it looks as though he's in some kind of daze, a heat maybe. Can you come get him? I -'

_'Where are you?'_

No hesitation, no noise of annoyance, no waffling delay. Sofia wanted to sigh in relief as she gave Alexis the address before hanging up.

Alexis had said about twenty minutes. She couldn't leave Connor like this.

She managed to heave him up, the tiny Omega still completely delirious, and practically carried him back inside.

She felt an immediate shift in the air of the pub. Almost every Alpha's attention was on them, staring at Connor with sharp interest. For a moment Sofia feared she'd have a riot on her hands, but fortunately none moved. They all just stared after them as Sofia brought Connor to the back, with the help of a Beta couple she knew very well. They stayed with Connor whilst she finally returned to her customers.

God, she hoped Alexis would be quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback :) I can't believe this story's reached a thousand hits already, it makes me so happy you all seem to be enjoying this!  
Also, I realised the end notes of the previous chapters got messed up after uploading. It looked fine whilst I was editing the second chapter though, I don't know what happened. Please let me know if something looks weird again :)


	4. Chapter 4

Connor had never felt like this in his whole life. His body was _hurting_ with need, his crotch drenched, his skin stinging, his mind gone except for a single word, a single purpose.

_Alpha. Alpha Alpha Alphalphalpha -_

It seemed there was nothing soothing enough to calm his burning skin but an Alpha's touch, nothing thick enough to fill his aching entrance but an Alpha's dick, nothing fulfilling enough for his dry mouth but an Alpha's taste. Everything he needed was an Alpha's _something_, but there was no Alpha here.

Connor sobbed, utterly desperate, whining and crying out for any Alpha within earshot to come to him, and then come in him until he passed out.

But there was _no one_. Only Betas, and they didn't smell right, they smelled mated, and too weak, not Alpha, not what he _needed_ -

'Jesus Christ,' he suddenly heard, and at the same time a wave of the most wonderful scent hit him.

Alpha. _Alexis._

'I found him like this at the back,' he heard Sofia say. 'I've never seen - goodness!'

Connor had thrown himself at Alexis without hesitation, rubbing himself up against that strong, delicious body. He pressed his face into Alexis' hard stomach, practically drooling at the smell of his Alpha, and forcefully pawed at Alexis' crotch, trying to get his trousers off.

'Fucking shit!' Alexis swore, and tried pushing Connor away, but Connor wasn't having it. He clung on with all his might, whining in need, and all the more encouraged when he felt Alexis harden beneath his hands. 'Shit, hell, stop!'

Alexis finally managed to rip Connor away from him, holding him at arm's length, and Connor cried out in almost physical pain. He knew his Alpha was hard, he could smell Alexis' lust in the air, and it was the most excruciating tease.

'Should I call an ambulance? I've no idea if this is normal,' Sofia said, whilst both her and Alexis watched Connor, squirming in Alexis' grip and trying to get back to rubbing himself against his Alpha's leg.

'It's pretty... intense,' Alexis replied, his voice little more than a lustful growl. 'But not too far off from some heats I've seen. I have a feeling his suppressants weren't working properly before that. I'll take him home.'

'I don't know. There was a group of Alphas with him and I think they've bothered Connor before, I hope they didn't hurt him. Maybe we should get him to hospital, just in case.'

The snarl that ripped out of Alexis' throat made Connor freeze, for a moment so overwhelmed with want for this powerful Alpha he couldn't even move.

'I'll take care of that,' Alexis replied. 'Don't you worry. Thank you for calling me.'

He practically lifted Connor in his arms, and Connor purred in delight, pressing as close to his Alpha as possible.

Then suddenly he was sat down somewhere and his Alpha let go of him and he whimpered, dazedly trying to follow his Alpha only to be met with a barrier of leather and glass.

A car door. He was in Alexis' car. He was surrounded by Alexis' scent.

And then Alexis was back, sitting in the driver's seat, and Connor tried throwing himself at him but he was stopped by a strap holding him back.

Alexis turned wild, dark eyes on him, and when he spoke with booming authority, Connor went slack.

'_Enough_. Stop this right now, Omega. I don't want any more nonsense from you until we're home.'

Not a single bone in Connor's body could resist that command, and even though he was in agony, he fell back in his seat. All he could do was pant and whine, desperately hoping to entice the Alpha to him.

Alexis started the engine and parked out. Once on the road he fiddled with the touchscreen of his car, and then Connor heard the beep of an outgoing call through the car's speakers.

After a short moment, the recipient picked up.

'Hi,' Alexis said. 'It's -'

_'I know who the fuck this is, you fucking mongoloid! What I don't fucking know is why the fuck you're calling me at fucking two in the morning when I have a fucking twenty-four hours shift at hospital in three fucking hours and some utter fuck-nugget like you robs me of the little sleep I have!'_

'I'm sorry,' Alexis said, not sounding sorry at all. 'I have a situation. A friend of mine is really unwell and I need you to take a look at him.'

_'Take him to the fucking A&E like every other pleb, you spastic yahoo!'_

'I want _you_ to take a look at him. I'll owe you one, Simon.'

_'Shove that up your arse, you dumb shit. Or up his. Is that him in the background? Sounds as though he needs a **dick**, not a **doctor** -'_

'For fuck's sake, Simon! I'll tell Ned you helped me out and I owe you one, all right? I'll bloody beat him over the head with it! Just get to my bloody flat, will you?'

A pause.

_'Ned? Edmund d'Arbington?'_

'What other Ned do you know?'

_'Now you're talking. All right, I'll be there as soon as I can.'_

'You son of a bitch,' Alexis said before he hung up.

Connor tried in vain to redirect his Alpha's attention towards him. No matter how much he whimpered and pleaded with his eyes, Alexis ignored him.

When Alexis finally parked the car and got Connor out, Connor didn't hesitate in rubbing himself against the Alpha again. Alexis indulged him, though he refused to let Connor touch his erection.

_Why_, Connor's mind screamed, not understanding why his aroused Alpha would not fuck his Omega.

'_Stay_ there,' Alexis growled as he lowered Connor down on to a soft surface. Some sofa or something. Good enough. Connor wouldn't care if Alexis fucked him on top of glass shards right now.

He lay down, opening his legs as wide as possible and exposing his neck in submission, and resumed whining, the guttural call of an Omega in heat.

'Fucking -' he heard Alexis mutter. 'Fucking - close your fucking legs, Connor, and just be _still_!'

Connor went limp, voice dying out and body frozen. He was so shocked, so lost and so desperate, his head felt empty for a moment. He just couldn't process any of it. He couldn't understand his Alpha. He needed Alexis, but the Alpha wouldn't touch him, and didn't tell him what Connor should do in order to please him. There had to be _something_ Connor could do to show his Alpha he was worthy of his knot.

All this Connor was trying to figure out through the fog in his head, when he suddenly smelled another Alpha.

_Alpha._

It wasn't as good as Alexis, but Connor would take anything. Maybe if he pleased this new Alpha, showed Alexis how good he was, how satisfied the other Alpha was after using and filling his hole, maybe after that, Alexis would finally fuck him.

But he couldn't move, immobilised by Alexis' command, and stared up at the newcomer, not truly seeing him but hoping the stranger would take pity on him.

'So?' he heard Alexis' voice. 'Is he...?'

'How long has he been like this?' the new Alpha asked, touching Connor's forehead and taking his pulse.

'About an hour? According to his co-worker.'

'An hour? Impossible. No heat progresses this fast. Is he on suppressants?'

'Yes. But they don't work that well.'

'Over the counter?'

'I'm not sure. I think so.'

'Hmm. Most of them are perfectly sufficient, especially for Omegas his size. Where was he before that?'

'He works in a pub.'

'I see. Well.'

'Well what?'

'He's definitely in heat, but not a natural one. He also doesn't smell quite right, have you noticed? If I were to guess, I'd say he's been roofied.'

'What?!'

'Not to worry, it's mostly harmless. In the long run, I mean. It should wear off in a few hours, though they'll be quite painful for him.'

'Is there anything I can do?'

'A proper shag should do it, just like a normal heat.'

'What?!? Are you bloody insane? I'm not fucking him like that, he doesn't even know his own name!'

'Alexis,' Connor whimpered in that moment, his arousal so painful it was strong enough to override his Alpha's command. 'Alpha.'

'Well, at least he knows yours,' the stranger said.

'Simon, I swear to fucking God -'

'All right, all right! Just calm down. It's just the best way, medically speaking. Is there another Alpha -'

'_NO_.'

'Calm down, calm down. All right. Listen. I could give him a shot, but it would not be pleasant for him, and he'll probably be sick the whole day tomorrow. If he's on suppressants, and he's been roofied, and I pump _another_ chemical into him, clearing his body of all that shit is going to be hell. I'm just warning you. I honestly would not recommend it. Alternatively, just help him through it. Not saying you should shag him, but stay close, appease him, and if you... if you can, get him off another way. He probably won't be satisfied but it'll calm him down enough until the drugs wear off. Can you do that? Otherwise I'd strongly advise getting him to hospital so they can monitor the inevitable crash.'

'No. I'll stay with him. I'll take care of him.'

'Good. But bring him by tomorrow. If he's been drugged, I need a blood sample. As early in the morning as possible.'

'All right. Thanks.'

'Remind me to Ned, will you?'

'I will. Thanks again.'

They left. Connor heard some noises, then Alexis returned alone.

For a moment the Alpha said and did nothing, simply staring down at Connor.

Connor whined. 'Alexis. Alpha. _Alexis_.'

'You'll be the end of me,' Alexis muttered roughly. Connor hiccuped. His briefs were soaked and he could feel his jeans stick to his skin with slick down to his knees. Alexis bent down, extending his hand. 'Come here.'

Connor shot up, throwing himself into Alexis' arms. The Alpha embraced and lifted him, carrying him off. Connor was laid down on silky, cool sheets, and he let out a little sob of relief.

_Finally._

His fingers were shaking but he wasted no time helping Alexis undress him, making small noises of delight each time Alexis' hands brushed his bare skin. At last, all his awful clothes were off and he spread himself out, offering his nude body to his Alpha's gaze and hoping for approval.

For a moment there was nothing, then Alexis pounced on him.

He crushed Connor's mouth in a kiss, swallowing his whimper and ferociously pushing his tongue inside. He tongue-fucked into Connor's mouth, dominating him completely and telling him _this is mine_. His muscled, huge body pressed down on Connor, his clothes chaffing Connor's sensitive naked skin, but it didn't matter. Connor wrapped his legs around Alexis, rocking back into Alexis' thrusts against his arse. He felt his Alpha's hard cock against his empty, aching hole, only separated by two layers of fabric, and whimpered into their kiss. It felt so thick and big and Connor _needed_ it inside him.

'Shh, pet,' Alexis growled. 'I've got you, don't worry.'

Alexis moved, pushing Connor's hips back a bit, but before Connor could protest, he was firmly stroking the outside of Connor's twitching hole.

'Fuck, pet. Fuck, you're so wet. I've never felt anything like it. Fuck, _Connor_.'

And then, _finally, at last_, Alexis pushed a finger inside. It was thicker and longer than Connor's, but it slipped inside easily. Connor clenched down on it in delight, so happy he was finally getting filled.

'More,' he begged. 'Alpha, please, more.'

A second finger breached him at once, scissoring him open, and Connor moaned. Alexis began moving them, fucking them in and out of Connor, and Connor enthusiastically rocked back.

Within a few strokes, Alexis had found his secret spot, and Connor cried out. He was so aroused and desperate it took Alexis only a few times before he came, his untouched dick releasing a puddle of come on his stomach and his entrance sucking Alexis' fingers in deeper.

It was heaven for a brief instant, but it still wasn't right. Connor hadn't even finished coming back down from his high that he rolled his hips again. He wasn't completely _full_ yet, he needed a cock and a knot and smelling Alexis' arousal, knew his Alpha needed it too.

'More,' he pleaded, staring up at Alexis. The Alpha was magnificent with his eyes black with lust, small curls of hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and his teeth in a snarl.

Connor felt a third finger push against his opening, but no, that wasn't enough. With a sudden sense of purpose, he rolled on to his stomach, Alexis' fingers slipping out of him, and knelt for his Alpha. He raised his arse high, presenting his wet and desperate hole whilst lowering his head, making himself as easy to mount as he could.

'Alpha, please,' he whimpered into the bed sheets.

'Jesus fuck,' he heard his Alpha swear, and felt a sense of triumph at the unbridled lust in his voice.

Alexis moved, draping himself over Connor. Connor felt his hot breath against the nape of his neck and he shivered, instinctively moving his head so Alexis had the easiest access possible to bite. Alexis' cock however was still behind the layers of fabric, and Connor impatiently pushed back, smearing his wetness against the Alpha's drenched patch of precome and previous slick.

Alexis reached down and grabbed Connor's erection, his large hand completely encasing Connor's dick. It felt so good and when Alexis squeezed tightly, Connor was on the verge of coming.

'More!' he cried out again. 'Alpha, please more!'

He was filled with a finger again, rubbing at his sweet spot even as Alexis began moving the hand around his dick, and it was so _good_ but not _enough_.

'Alpha!' he sobbed. '_More!_'

He screamed when he was abruptly stretched more than he'd ever been, the feeling almost painful.

'Please!' he begged, and didn't know if it was for more or less.

Alexis snarled into his ear like a vicious animal. 'These are just three fingers, Omega, my knot is bigger than that. If you want it, you need to be able to handle _this_.'

So saying he suddenly bit into the base of Connor's neck, effectively pinning him down like a dog might do to a bitch. In that moment all of Connor's muscles froze, any protest he might have had gone as his body submitted completely to his Alpha's will.

Alexis began fingering him roughly now, simultaneously rubbing his dick, and combined it was too much.

Connor came, and then came again, and he sobbed and cried and didn't know what he wanted but that didn't matter. Alexis didn't stop, forcing climax after climax out of him for what felt like hours, until his dick was raw, his entrance sore and his sweet spot brought more pain than pleasure.

His erection wilted, and Connor had no voice or tears left to beg his Alpha to stop. But with the scruff of his neck still between his Alpha's teeth, he _couldn't_ even have; like this, he was little more than a hole to fuck for his Alpha, an outlet for his lust that would take whatever he was given.

But Alexis stopped, releasing Connor's soft dick and withdrawing his fingers. It felt strange to be suddenly empty, but Connor was too exhausted to react to anything. No longer supported by Alexis' fingers in him, he collapsed on to his side and passed out.

*

Connor felt good when he woke. He was warm and comfortable, nestled in something soft and silky. Even better, there was the smell of his Alpha all around him, filling his lungs with every breath as he burrowed deeper into his wonderful cocoon.

The first few seconds were bliss, then reality suddenly returned with a vengeance.

This wasn't his bed and why did it smell like Alexis?

Connor opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw were expensive looking sheets. This definitely wasn't his bed. Judging by the wall opposite him, where between two nice pictures stood a large designer dresser with an almost equally large television on it, this also definitely wasn't his bedroom.

Then Connor took notice of the presence at his side, the gentle breathing of the torso he was huddled against, and the pair of legs encased in dark grey jogging bottoms he saw on the bed next to him. He could hear the sound of someone typing from above him.

And then he realised he was naked.

Naked and sticky and in Alexis' bed.

_Oh God oh God oh God oh Godogodogod -_

He made a little noise, and felt a hand on his head, gently petting his hair for a moment before it left again and the typing resumed.

For some reason, the simple gesture kept the worst of his panic at bay.

But not all of it, and when Alexis' hand left, Connor shivered before sitting up.

'Good morning, pet,' Alexis greeted him, a pleased purr in his voice.

Connor gathered as much of the covers as he could around him before turning to look up at Alexis with wide eyes.

The Alpha was wearing a simple t-shirt, his jaw dark with stubble and his hair bed-ruffled. He had a laptop on his lap and a mug on his nightstand, and he gave Connor an easy grin.

It was a charming picture and part of Connor wanted to smile back, but the fact he was still _naked_ and in Alexis' bed upset him too much.

Worst of all, that he didn't _remember_ anything.

'W-what happened?' he croaked weakly. 'Why am I here? Why am I... w-what did we do?'

Alexis' smile faded. 'You don't remember?'

'N-no.'

'What's the last thing you do remember?'

Connor had to think about that, and realised his night was fuzzy at best. He remembered working at the pub, the familiar customers, the group of Alphas... It became confused after that. Connor closed his eyes tightly as he tried to recall.

Heat. He remembered that. So intense it had hurt, but then his Alpha had made it better -

_Oh my God._ Flashes came back, disjointed and not fully complete, but it was enough.

He'd acted, for lack of a better expression, like a bitch in heat. Literally.

In that moment, Connor was so embarrassed he actually thought he might die. Surely no merciful deity would keep him in his misery.

'Pet,' Alexis said, his deep voice cutting through Connor's spiral of shame. 'Are you all right?'

Connor choked on his words before he could answer. 'I'm so sorry,' he whispered, trying to disappear into Alexis' voluminous duvet.

'For what, pet? This wasn't your fault.'

'It wasn't _yours_!'

'No. But that doesn't make it yours. Pet,' Alexis continued, drawing Connor into his arms. Connor still kept his eyes firmly shut, too humiliated to look at the Alpha, but the temptation of cuddling up to his firm chest was too great. 'Pet. Something clearly went awry with you last night. Let's take you for a check-up, all right?'

'A check-up?' Connor muttered into Alexis' chest. His Alpha's closeness and the protection of his embrace slowly made him feel better.

If Alexis still so willingly touched him, then Connor hadn't completely blown his chances.

'Yes,' Alexis replied. 'Let's get you looked at by a doctor.'

'I don't have a GP in London.'

'That's all right. I have a friend who'll make time for us. But we should go soon, it's almost eleven already and the longer we wait, the less likely we are to know what went wrong.'

'Okay,' Connor agreed. Alexis had made a decision and Connor had no arguments against it.

Alexis kissed the crown of his head before releasing him and standing up, walking to the dresser. Connor shyly looked around the room whilst Alexis rummaged in his drawers.

It was a really nice bedroom. Spacious with wide windows that let in plenty of light, and whilst the decorations were a bit Spartian (typical of bachelor male Alphas), the furniture was tasteful and made good use of the layout of the room. There was a huge wardrobe in addition to the dresser, a bookcase and a two-seater near the windows. Connor couldn't help noticing all the little messes around the room, the scattered books, some scrunched up balls of paper next to the bin, a collection of used mugs and empty wrappers on both nightstands, but somehow he didn't mind.

'I'm sorry, I think this is the best I can offer,' Alexis said, holding up a t-shirt and some shorts. 'Will that be all right?'

'You mean for me?'

'Yes.'

'Where are my own clothes?'

Alexis pointed at the floor on his side of the bed. Connor scooted over to look down, and wished he hadn't.

His clothes were dry, but there was no mistaking the darker patches on them. And now that he was directly above them, he could also smell the remnants of his arousal.

'Right,' he just said weakly. 'Uh, I'm sure whatever you have will be fine.'

'The bathroom's right on the left. Just grab whatever towel you want and use whatever product you want. I'll be in the kitchen.'

Connor was grateful Alexis left. He knew it was stupid, because clearly the Alpha had seen him naked the past night, but he was too self-conscious to leave the safety of the sheets with Alexis in the same room.

He waited until he heard noises further down the flat before grabbing the clothes Alexis had put on the bed and fleeing to the bathroom.

Which was very nice, too. Not a hint of mould in sight, every fixture looking brand new, the tub big enough for three Connors and more knobs in the separate shower than Connor knew what to do with.

He started by staring at himself in the wide mirror above the double sinks. At first he didn't see anything too abnormal, apart from the come and slick smeared all over his lower body, but turning he flushed crimson when he saw the bitemark on the scruff of his neck. It was still bright-red and the pronounced indent of the canines clearly distinguished it as an Alpha's; not quite a claiming mark since Alexis hadn't knotted him and it would fade faster, but the closest thing.

Right. Hopefully the collar of the t-shirt would cover it.

Connor opened the tall, thin wardrobe in a corner and found a towel he could use, then stepped into the shower.

Alexis literally had two bottles in his shower, one labelled "shampoo" and the other "shower gel", and Connor let out a little giggle as he remembered the Alpha telling him to "use whatever product he wanted".

It was nice to be clean again. He slipped into Alexis' clothes, the t-shirt almost long enough to pass for a dress, and was a little embarrassed he had to go commando beneath the shorts, but at least the bitemark was mostly hidden.

He hung up the towel on the rack and after making sure there were no hair or puddles on the floor and the shower was rinsed clean, timidly stepped out of the bathroom.

'Down the corridor,' Alexis called almost immediately, and Connor followed the sound of his voice.

The kitchen was like the rest of the flat, modern and expensive-looking. Connor personally found the chrome grey and white a little dull, but perhaps he was too used to his mum's multi-coloured, wooden antiquity.

Alexis had changed whilst Connor had been in the shower, dressed for leaving the house. He got a strange look in his eyes when he saw Connor, something that was both incredibly tender and vicious.

But then he swallowed the rest of his toast and grinned before Connor could do more than fidget nervously.

'Good, you're ready. Let's go.'

'I...' Connor hesitated, then decided to dare ask for something that hopefully wasn't bold enough to irritate the Alpha. 'Do you... do you mind if I have a cup of tea first? I'm thirsty.'

He was also starving, but he would eat at home. He wouldn't be so shameless as to demand food from an Alpha if he wasn't offering to provide it. Connor had already abused him enough.

Alexis' eyes widened and he gave Connor an apologetic smile. 'I'm sorry, pet. You can't have tea. They're going to take a blood sample and you have to be fasting. But I think a glass of water should be fine. Don't worry, I'll take you out for brunch afterwards.'

'A blood sample? Why?'

'To make sure everything's all right, pet. Do you prefer sweet or salty? We can take something for you to nibble on right after, so you're not too put out until we have brunch.'

'I-I'm not sure about the blood sample. Is that routine? I can't... I'm not really in a position to pay for, err, extra stuff right now.'

'Don't worry. I'm sure the NHS covers it. Now, sweet or salty? Actually, just come here and pick what you want.'

Connor obeyed, unable to do anything else when Alexis talked in such an assertive tone. Alexis obviously wasn't big on snacks, judging by the few items in his pantry, but Connor wasn't picky. He took a chocolate bar, Alexis grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then herded him out of the flat.

The building was old but stylish, clearly one of those Edwardian high-rises that were kept in pristine condition, and whose cellar along with part of the ground floor had been turned into an underground car park. The cars there were all in the same range as Alexis', and again Connor suddenly wondered what Alexis could possibly want with him.

Alexis drove them to hospital, and there asked the receptionist for "Dr Simon Walker".

Connor expected a four-hour wait, as he was used to, but instead they were sent to the doctor's consulting room at once.

Dr Simon Walker was a blond, mild-looking and bespectacled young Alpha who nodded at them when they walked in.

'Ah, there you are. I have to say, I'm not too unhappy about this. Gives me a five-minute break. So, this is our patient, is it? Sit down, please. You can call me Simon, love.'

Connor was frozen, so red in the face he felt as though his head might burst. He recognised that voice.

_A proper shag should do it, just like a normal heat._

Oh _God_.

Connor had no idea what to do with himself.

Alexis didn't hesitate, gently pushing him forward until he sat in one of the chairs in front of Simon's desk, before taking the other.

'Your name?' Simon asked Connor, and his voice had that gentle, protective note in it Alphas used on uneasy Omegas.

'Connor,' Connor managed to whisper. 'Connor Thompson.'

'All right, do you have -'

'I'm so sorry.'

'Hmm? _Oh_. No, it's all right. I've seen much worse, love. And I was told this was unusual, which is why you're here. So let's just get the formalities out of the way so you can tell me what's wrong.'

Considering how much Connor had humiliated himself the past night, Simon was surprisingly easy to talk to. After getting the rest of his information, he asked about Connor's suppressants, past history and other details. At some point, Connor wondered why Alexis was still here. They weren't mated or married and this had to breach some sort of confidentiality rule, but as much as Connor was embarrassed to talk about his lack of heats and previous sexual encounters, there was no way he could look Alexis in the eye to ask him to leave.

And Simon didn't, either. Maybe that wasn't unusual. He was an Alpha as well and probably figured Connor was Alexis' Omega so Alexis had the right to know.

A little throwback to the times Omegas were considered Alphas' property, especially if they were males. Female Omegas were usually wives and mothers so had the respect those roles deserved, but male Omegas were almost always infertile, their wombs not functional. The few exceptions throughout history hadn't been enough to elevate them beyond catamites until the past century.

But deeply ingrained cultural beliefs took time to change and really, Connor was just grateful he'd been born in the current century, and in a country with Omega-friendly laws. It could have been a lot worse.

Eventually, Simon seemed to have gotten enough answers out of Connor, and after doing a physical check, asked him to sit down in a padded chair.

'All right. So far, you don't seem too much the worse for the wear, but we'll take a blood sample and have that analysed to be sure. In the meantime, keep taking what you currently have. It might be that due to the intense nature of your first heat, they're taking more time to properly act on you. I'd like to be sure they're inefficient before prescribing you something stronger. Is that fine with you?'

It was. Connor had nothing to add and let Simon take a blood sample, all under Alexis' watchful eyes that never left him. Connor was embarrassed and wished he'd had the guts to ask the Alpha to leave, but that was his own fault.

Alexis laid a possessive hand on the small of his back as they exited the consulting room, Simon telling the Alpha to "say hi to Ned for me".

'See, pet, that wasn't so bad. Now, what do you wish to eat?'

'Err, I don't know,' Connor mumbled.

'How about coffee and crêpes? Have you had crêpes before, pet?'

'You mean pancakes?'

'I mean crêpes, pet. Proper French crêpes. Come, you'll love them.'

'You - you don't have to,' Connor protested. 'It's fine. I'll make myself something at home.'

'Well, perhaps. But I want to. Come.'

Again Connor was too weak to stand his ground, and so they ended up sitting in a chic French café.

Sometimes Connor really hated his own docility. He didn't usually mind making people happy, because it cost nothing and he liked it when people made an effort for him, too, but sometimes it left him feeling suffocated and feeble.

'Are you all right, pet?' Alexis asked, and looking up, Connor saw his worried frown. 'Are you unwell? Did you wish to go somewhere else?'

Connor couldn't explain any of that to Alexis, though. The Alpha wouldn't understand his inability to stand up for something he wanted. He was an _Alpha_ \- getting his way was second nature. Connor would probably end up sounding like an ungrateful, bratty child if he told Alexis what bothered him.

And perhaps he really was ungrateful. Alexis had gotten him an appointment at once when people were known to sometimes wait half a day for one. He'd done his best to look after Connor, and if in his haste he'd not thought to remove himself from Simon's consulting room, it most likely wasn't out of malice. Alexis had been nothing but kind to Connor.

Connor was blowing this out of proportions. He should be happy his Alpha took such an interest in him, and looking at Alexis' handsome face, it was really hard not to feel lucky.

So he gave Alexis a small smile, and it stopped being forced when Alexis grinned back.

'No, I'm fine. I'm just feeling peckish.'

'Well, I hope you'll like these, then,' Alexis said, gesturing to the enormous serving the waiter set down in front of Connor.

Connor did. Alexis was the champion at showing him new, amazing types of food, first Japanese and now French. Connor's ill-humour was long gone by the time they finished their meal.

'All right,' Alexis said after settling the bill. 'Let's get you home now. I let your co-worker know not to expect you tonight, so just rest, will you?'

'Oh!' Connor suddenly jumped, remembering Sofia. 'I forgot to tell her I was all right!'

'I already did. I left her my number yesterday in case there was anything else and I replied to her twenty texts asking after you this morning.'

'Oh, right. Thank you,' Connor blushed, and wondered why his phone hadn't shown him any notifications.

The battery was dead, which was probably why Sofia had bombarded Alexis. She was such a sweetheart. Connor promised himself to call her when he was home.

'Wait, I still have my clothes at your place,' Connor said, when Alexis turned on the engine.

'That's all right. I'll have them cleaned and keep them so you have something to wear next time you're over.'

The implications of _you'll ruin your clothes again and be naked and spend the night_ burnt in Connor's ears almost as fiercely as his blush. He couldn't reply anything, and Alexis chuckled, a low, pleased sound that was somehow even dirtier than his words.

'So tell me, pet, what are you doing tomorrow?'

'Nothing much, I guess, I'll probably call my parents and do some chores. What about you?'

'I have to attend a few things. When are you free next week?'

'I don't have any plans at all yet.'

'Excellent. I'll have to check my calendar but I'll let you know today.'

'Okay,' Connor smiled.

Alexis let him play with the touchscreen, finding a radio station he liked, until Connor noticed they were passing by the spot he'd chosen as his fake home.

'Oh, we're already there! Thank you.'

But Alexis didn't stop.

'Alexis, we're already here,' Connor tried again with a smile.

'No, we aren't,' Alexis replied in a flat voice.

'W-what?'

'I know this isn't where you live. Usually I might be willing to humour you, but not after yesterday night. I am driving you home.'

Connor gaped at him with wide eyes, his heart beating fast. Alexis didn't react to his surprise, simply continuing to drive.

'H-how...' Connor finally stammered.

'I checked your records at the office,' Alexis replied.

Oh. Of course Alexis would somehow get access to that. But if he knew where Connor lived, then he also knew -

'So you... how much more do you know?' Connor asked nervously.

He probably should be furious at the intrusion on his privacy, but right now he was only scared.

Scared the Alpha had found him lacking in any way.

'I know your birthday, your middle name and your job. Your phone number I already had, the rest was of no interest to me.'

Alexis probably meant Connor's banking details, salary and other stuff which really were none of his business. Of course, Connor had no way of knowing whether Alexis had peeked or not, but he believed Alexis decent enough not to do that.

'Oh,' he just replied softly. 'Err...'

Alexis' voice was even. 'I'm not angry. I would have preferred if you'd told me the truth about where you lived, but considering we'd just met, I won't hold it against you. However, let this be a lesson to you,' Alexis said, a sudden iron bite in his voice as he shot Connor a hard, warning glance out of the corner of his eye. 'There is no use in lying to me. I always find out the truth. Do you understand me, Connor?'

'I - yes.'

'Good.'

Connor bit his lip, not sure how to fill the silence that fell.

'Alexis?' he finally tried in a low voice.

'Yes.'

'I... I was just embarrassed,' Connor admitted. 'Of where I live. I didn't want you to... well, think lowly of me, I guess.'

'Pet,' Alexis rumbled, and the affection in his voice soothed the nasty feeling inside Connor. 'It's all right. I have been in London for a long time. I know it is not the place where milk and honey flow, not for many people. I've come into contact with a lot of miserable souls. I won't judge you on what you don't have, unless they be character traits. But never on your possessions.'

Connor hadn't realised how much he'd needed to hear that from Alexis. The relief at the Alpha's sincerity was almost overwhelming.

'Thank you,' he whispered, a mad urge to start crying surging up.

'Shh, pet. It's all right.'

Connor nodded, sniffing, and looked at Alexis' handsome profile. This wonderful Alpha who had everything and yet somehow wasted his time on Connor.

'So you... you don't mind I mop floors and unclog toilets?' Connor asked, needing to be sure.

Alexis chuckled. 'I'm very grateful to have clean floors and functioning toilets, pet. It doesn't change how adorable you are.'

Connor blushed and couldn't help a silly, relieved little giggle. The look Alexis shot him was fond and his smile easy.

It encouraged Connor. 'So what work do you do?'

'I'm a solicitor. My specialities are drug crimes, human trafficking and prostitution.'

'Oh,' Connor stuttered. He hadn't expected that.

'I mostly have legal aide cases, but I have a few private clients as well. Depending upon what they want, I'm more or less busy.'

'Oh. Is that why you were in Romania?'

'Yes. But I can't tell you more than that, I'm afraid.'

'I understand. Do you like it?'

'It's necessary,' Alexis merely replied, and Connor wanted to smack himself. He doubted there was much enjoyment in dealing with the seedy underside of society. Heck, Connor was already overwhelmed with Mark and Amy, and they weren't criminals.

Well, as far as he knew.

'How old are you?' he asked, suddenly curious. Alexis appeared quite young but he also looked so successful.

'I'm twenty-six. I've been a solicitor for about two years now.'

'Oh. Well, I'm twenty. I've cleaned toilets for about four years now.'

Alexis laughed and Connor joined in, delighted his attempt at humour had worked.

They were in a good mood when Alexis eventually stopped in front of Connor's building, Dheeraj's chippy flashing its "open" sign.

'I believe this is the right address, isn't it?' Alexis asked.

Connor opened his mouth but before he could answer, there was the ear-splitting sound of breaking glass. A chair flew from a window on the first floor and landed with a thud on the hood of Alexis' car, denting it atrociously before sliding to the ground with a clatter.

Connor could hear Amy and Mark's voices through the broken window and sank in his seat, wishing he could disappear through the car into the ground.

Alexis stared at his damaged car with an open mouth and disbelieving eyes. 

This couldn't be real. The day could not possibly get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! I was amazed to see this story get a hundred kudos, thank you so much!
> 
> NB for my non-UK readers: GP = general practitioner, basically the doctor you usually go to when something's wrong, and who might refer you to a specialist if necessary  
NHS = National Health Service, the tax-funded public healthcare system of the UK  
Solicitor = basically a lawyer


	5. Chapter 5

For a moment neither Alexis nor Connor moved.

Then with a terrifying snarl, Alexis had ripped open his car door and gotten out, staring in fury at his damaged hood.

'Bloody hell!' Connor heard a shout, and saw Dheeraj running out of the chippy towards Alexis. 'You all right, sir?'

'Yes,' Alexis growled, and even though his rage wasn't directed at him, Connor saw Dheeraj recoil a bit.

Connor couldn't blame the Beta. Alexis was scaring him shitless as well.

Then Dheeraj glimpsed him. 'Connor! Blimey, kid, are you hurt?'

'N-no,' Connor replied, and shakily got out of the car. 'I'm all right.'

'Who threw this?' Alexis bit out through clenched teeth.

Dheeraj didn't hesitate. 'The two retards who live upstairs.'

Alexis swivelled to look at Connor, and Connor shrank back. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll go talk to them and -'

'You're staying here. You're not getting an _inch_ closer to those nutcases,' Alexis snarled. '_I_ will go talk to them.'

There was something so ominous in his tone Connor shivered. 'No, Alexis, please wait. I -'

'You nothing. I'll give your neighbours the chance to explain to me why I shouldn't call Scotland Yard. You stay here.'

'Neighbours?' Dheeraj said in outrage. 'They're his flatmates!'

'What?' Alexis replied, and the quietness in his voice was worse than his shouting. 'Is that true, Connor?'

Connor had tears in his eyes out of mortification, but he nodded.

'I'm sorry,' he repeated. 'I promise I'll fix this, I -'

'I've changed my mind,' Alexis interrupted coldly. 'You're coming. Give me your keys.'

Connor fumbled for them even though he didn't understand Alexis' train of thoughts, but he was so desperate to redeem himself he didn't question it.

Alexis took the keys from him then looked at Dheeraj. 'Sir, would you mind helping Connor? He needs to pack. We're leaving as soon as I've dealt with this.'

'W-what?' Connor spluttered. 'N-no, I -'

'You are not staying here,' Alexis merely replied with finality before turning and walking towards the stairs to the first floor.

'Come on, lad,' Dheeraj encouraged, and Connor followed him in a panicked daze.

Alexis didn't understand. Connor had nowhere else to go.

They could hear Mark and Amy's shouting as they ascended the stairs. It was accompanied by the sound of things breaking and falling. Connor didn't want to imagine the state of the flat.

But it could be worse, his mind desperately supplied. At least Mark and Amy were still communicating with words. Sometimes, when they were really out of it, they would just yell at each other making animal noises and whoever was loudest won.

Alexis unlocked the door to their flat and they entered. Mark and Amy's screaming came from the kitchen, and Alexis followed the sound, Dheeraj and Connor after him.

The pair stood in the middle of broken plates, glasses, potted plants, frames, torn packages of rice and pasta and bits of weed everywhere. Mark was in nothing but his briefs and a cap on his head whilst Amy wore a nightdress and socks for gloves. He was barking and she was mooing.

Alexis stopped in the doorway, Dheeraj behind him. Neither looked as though they knew how to process the situation. Connor just wanted to die.

He couldn't look anyone in the eye and stared at the kitchen floor, where amongst the mess of shards, he saw something dark.

He froze. Without thinking he rushed forward to pick it up.

It was what he'd feared it was, and his heart sank. In his hands he held the metal tin box he'd brought from home with him, filled with biscuits his little sisters had made. After he'd eaten them all, he'd used the box to store his tips until he went to the bank.

It had been full yesterday. Now it was open and empty. Connor's heart hurt.

'Amy,' he stuttered, though it was lost in the cacophony of their fight. 'Amy, Mark, what did you do with my money?'

No one heard him.

Or so he thought.

'SHUT UP!' Alexis suddenly roared, and the room fell silent at once.

Mark and Amy stared at the newcomers, their vacant eyes and stupid expressions strongly suggesting their minds had left the stratosphere.

But they had enough wits left to shrink back when Alexis advanced upon them.

'Where,' he hissed furiously, 'is Connor's money?'

They suddenly seemed to notice Connor, and Amy fidgeted, the sight ridiculous with her hands still in their socks. Mark scratched his stomach and began shuffling his feet.

'Connie,' Amy rasped. 'Uh...'

'How much was in there, Connor?' Alexis asked roughly.

'Seventy-two pounds,' Connor whispered.

'Sir,' Alexis addressed Dheeraj, 'please help Connor pack. I'll deal with this.'

The Beta was more than happy to steer Connor out of the kitchen and towards his room. Connor was too upset to resist.

He wanted to cry as he packed his suitcase, Dheeraj helping him get together the clutter around his room. The Beta kept up a steady stream of soothing words and it kind of helped, but really, Connor was so angry and sad, he'd never felt like this.

He'd known Mark and Amy had their flaws, but he'd still _trusted_ them. He'd never thought they'd _steal_ from him.

He'd worked hard for that money. He didn't sit around all day smoking pot and playing with needles and waiting for the monthly benefits. It _hurt_.

'WHERE IS THE MONEY?!' they suddenly heard Alexis thunder, and Connor could swear his window shook. 'WHERE IS THE FUCKING MONEY YOU FREAKS?!'

'Don't worry, you'll get it back,' Dheeraj soothed, even as he shot a nervous glance towards the door.

Connor nodded, stuffing his shoes in a plastic bag before putting them inside his suitcase.

'LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FUCKING CAR, YOU USELESS DIPSHITS! DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL THE COPS?! WHAT IS THIS, SPEED AND CRACK?! DO YOU WANT THE FUCKING COPS TO FIND THAT, YOU FUCKING TOOLS?!'

'Do you have everything?' Dheeraj asked, finishing to stuff the last of Connor's belongings in a plastic bag whilst Connor sat on his suitcase to close it. 'Come, I'll carry that, you take this, and let's wait in the car.'

Connor could _smell_ the fear coming from the kitchen when they passed it, Dheeraj hurrying him on. The Beta carried his suitcase for him and set it down next to the boot of the car whilst Connor just stood there, clutching his bag and feeling so miserable he didn't know what to do.

'I didn't give my landlord notice. He'll ask for the next month, too. I have to give back my keys as well,' Connor rambled, even as he tried figuring out where he could go.

Maybe Sofia would take pity on him again. But she was seeing someone now, and Connor didn't want to be in her way.

'Don't worry about any of that,' Dheeraj reassured him. 'It'll be all right. I'll tell the landlord what happened -'

'He'll throw them out.'

'Well, look at the car! If you don't call the cops, I'm sure your Alpha will, and if _he_ doesn't, I sure will! I am _done_ with them, and so should you!'

'I know,' Connor whispered.

He shouldn't care. Mostly, he no longer did. There was still a part of him, the fundamental, innate desire to see everyone around him well that cared, but it also _hurt_ so much from the betrayal Connor just wanted it _gone_.

'There he is,' Dheeraj suddenly said, and Connor looked up to see Alexis striding towards them.

He looked so _pissed_ the very air around him seemed to simmer.

'Do you have everything?' he asked.

'I think so,' Dheeraj said whilst Connor nodded.

Alexis looked at the suitcase, then the bag in Connor's hands and frowned. 'Where's your bicycle?'

'Oh. Over there. The dark blue one,' Connor mumbled.

Alexis nodded and opened the car door, reaching inside to lower the backrests of the back seats. Connor didn't understand what he was doing until Alexis returned with his bike, manoeuvring it into his car through the boot.

'You - you'll dirty the interior!' Connor stammered. 'It's fine, I'll come back -'

'No. I have to drop it off at a garage anyway, might as well get it cleaned too,' Alexis replied, finishing securing the bike. It was a good thing he seemed fond of ridiculously large cars. He then stored Connor's suitcase in the boot next to the bike before nodding at Connor. 'Get in the car.'

Connor looked at Dheeraj. 'Thank you, Dheeraj. I'm so sorry, I -'

'It's okay, kid. Take care, all right? You deserved better anyway.'

'I'll come by. You still make the best fish and chips.'

'You're sweet, kid,' Dheeraj smiled as they embraced, then Connor got into the car.

'Thank you, sir,' Alexis said to Dheeraj as they shook hands.

'No problem. I hope your car -'

'Don't worry. They gave me what I wanted.'

'All right. Take care of him, will you? He's a sweet lad.'

'Don't worry.'

Dheeraj watched them drive away, and Connor waved at him until they turned the corner.

Then he stared down at his lap, not knowing what to say.

'I have your money,' Alexis said. Connor could still hear the underlying fury in his voice, but the Alpha spoke calmly.

'Thank you,' Connor whispered. 'I'm so sorry for -'

'Stop saying that bloody word!' Alexis snapped. 'I'm sick of hearing it! Apologise for things you are responsible for, not someone else's fuck-ups! Jesus Christ!'

Connor shrank into his seat. 'I'm sorry,' he stuttered unthinkingly, then clamped his mouth shut.

Alexis let out a frustrated huff, and the silence was suddenly broken by an incoming call, the name "David" flashing across the car's touchscreen. Alexis impatiently rejected the call, then twice more when "David" insisted.

Connor was beginning to feel guilty when "Abigail" called, and this time Alexis didn't hesitate.

'Hullo Abby,' he greeted, and his voice was even again. 'How can I help?'

_'You little cunt,'_ hissed a distinctly male voice. _'You'll pick up for her but not for me? I swear I'll -'_

Alexis hung up and turned off the touchscreen. Connor didn't know what to say.

'I'm sorry, pet,' Alexis abruptly said with a sigh. 'I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was just on edge.'

'It's all right,' Connor replied, glad the tension was beginning to lift. 'I just... where are we going? I don't really have anywhere else to stay.'

Alexis shot him an odd look. 'I'm taking you home, of course. You're staying with me.'

'W-what? But - Alexis, there's no way I can afford rent where you live!'

'That's all right, there's no rent to pay. I own the flat.'

Connor stared at him. He'd seen the flat, he'd seen the building, he'd seen the WC postcode; that flat was easily worth over a million pounds. _How...?_

Alexis gave him a small smile. 'I'll be honest, it was a gift. From my parents after I graduated from university.'

_Jesus._ 'Oh,' Connor choked out. 'Wow.'

Alexis chuckled. 'So don't worry. Your presence won't make a difference. Except to make me happy,' he added, with a look both heated and fond.

'Oh,' Connor repeated dumbly, and blushed. 'Right. Err...'

'Don't worry, pet. Everything will be fine.'

'I... I still want to pitch in somehow. Especially if you're letting me live there rent-free.'

Alexis hummed. 'Don't worry about it. We'll find something for you to do.'

And then he winked, his eyes searing, and Connor flushed down to his collarbones.

'Y-you -' he spluttered, unable to form words.

Alexis burst out laughing. 'I'm only joking. I told you, pet, we'll take our time. Don't fret over anything, all right? Let me handle things.'

'Okay,' Connor nodded, then let out a little giggle. 'You're so silly sometimes.'

'All part of my charm,' Alexis grinned, and Connor laughed again.

Once in the car park of Alexis' building, the Alpha unloaded his car, setting down Connor's bike next to him. He showed Connor where he could leave it, then suitcase in hand, herded Connor to the lift.

'All right,' Alexis said after closing the flat door behind them. 'Let's get you set up in the bedroom, then tell me if you need anything from the grocery shop.'

'No, I'll take the sofa, it's fine.'

'Nonsense,' Alexis replied simply, carrying Connor's suitcase to his bedroom.

He set it on the floor, and Connor blushed to see his messy clothes still lying there.

'Seriously, Alexis,' he tried again. 'This is your home, I'm not kicking you out of your -'

'You are sleeping in my bed. End of story.'

'Y-yes, I suppose I, err, you know, will, err, one day, but in the meantime I -'

Connor's voice died at the look Alexis gave him. The Alpha bent down, staring intently into Connor's eyes.

'Listen to me well, pet. I will take the sofa if necessary. _You_ are sleeping in my bed. Nowhere else. Do I make myself clear?'

'O-okay,' Connor replied, unable to do anything else.

'Good,' Alexis replied in a satisfied tone, straightening up again and taking out his wallet. 'And here's your money.'

Connor took the seventy-two pounds, so grateful he suddenly had a lump in his throat.

'Thank you. I'm so sorry about your car, did -'

'Don't worry. I got something for that as well. Not much, won't cover the costs by a long shot, but then that bloke started literally pissing himself and I thought I'd made my point. Don't think about it any more. Now, I'll make you some room in the wardrobe later, but first I need to go shopping. What would you like to eat?'

'Um...'

'You know what, just have a look in the kitchen and tell me if there's anything you want.'

Connor did, and Alexis definitely needed to go shopping. His fridge was almost empty save for some Greek cheese, ham, milk and other bare essentials. Connor couldn't find any lettuce, potatoes, eggs, carrots, meat, rice or _anything_ basic to make more than a sandwich.

He rummaged around the kitchen, and let out an exclamation of delight when he found Alexis' pots and pans. They were the nicest he'd ever seen.

'How do you get them so clean?' Connor asked admiringly, and Alexis looked up from his phone. 'I've never managed to make them shine this much! They look brand new.'

'Err...' Alexis cleared his throat. 'Maybe that's their secret.'

'What? You've never used them?'

'Um... no.'

That explained the empty fridge, at least.

'Oh,' Connor replied. 'But how do you eat?'

'At work during the week, and on weekends I'm always somewhere anyway,' Alexis shrugged.

'Oh.'

'But you can use them if you want,' Alexis added hastily. 'You can cook if you want. Actually, I think my mother would be delighted. She poured so much money into this kitchen and now someone might finally appreciate it.'

Connor chuckled. 'Didn't she know you don't cook much?'

'She did. I guess she was hoping I'd learn. But as you can see, I never did.'

'It's fine,' Connor smiled, and was suddenly happy at the thought he could be useful. 'I'll cook for us. What do you want for dinner?'

There was something soft in Alexis' eyes. 'Whatever you want. Just tell me what you need.'

'I'll go with you.'

'Perfect,' Alexis grinned. 'There's a Marks and Spencer just around the corner.'

_Oh no._ M&S was not in Connor's budget.

'Err... is there maybe a, err, an Aldi or Tesco somewhere?' he mumbled.

'I'm not sure,' Alexis replied. 'I've never looked. But I'm sure they have everything you need at Marks and Spencer.'

'Err...'

'No, you're right. You don't have toiletries, do you? I've got a better idea, I'll drive us to Sainsbury's. They should have everything. Then I'll drop the car off at a garage whilst you make dinner.'

Connor could live with that. Nonetheless, he tried breaching the subject again when they sat down in Alexis' car, after he'd taken the time to change back into his own clothes.

'Alexis?'

'Yes?'

'I, err, I can't really afford Sainsbury's or Marks and Spencer every week... Is it okay if I go somewhere else when it's my turn to go shopping?'

'Of course. Just let me know if you need help carrying.'

'Thank you,' Connor smiled and Alexis grinned back.

Grocery shopping with Alexis was... interesting. The Alpha put a milk bottle, coffee and a baguette in the cart then looked at Connor.

'What else do you need?'

'How much do you want to carry?'

Alexis looked almost offended. 'Please, I'm not a weakling. You can fill this cart up completely and it won't be a problem. Just try me, pet.'

'Okay,' Connor giggled.

He loved how nice it was to do something as mundane as grocery shopping with Alexis. The Alpha docilely followed him, getting things from top shelves for him and being in such a good mood it was contagious. Connor had no idea why Alexis seemed to enjoy himself so much but seeing his Alpha jolly was enough for Connor.

'Dare I ask what you'll be cooking?' Alexis asked jovially as they left Sainsbury's car park, one hour later.

'It's a surprise,' Connor grinned.

'Well, now I'm excited. Good God, what does he want all the time?'

"David" was calling again. Alexis sighed.

'I shouldn't have told him to call me back in one hour. Let's pretend we're still busy.'

'That's not very nice,' Connor chuckled.

'He isn't either. There, he gave up. He got the hint.'

Connor was debating if he could ask who "David" was when his name was replaced with "Abigail".

'Now he's asking for it,' Alexis grunted, and picked up. 'Will you knock it off, you stupid wanker?'

_'Lexi dear, I'm sorry if it's not a good time, I just wanted to know if you're coming tomorrow?'_

The soft, sweet voice of a female Omega, and now Connor knew what Alexis' horrified face looked like. He stifled a giggle whilst Alexis choked for words.

'Abby,' he croaked. 'I'm so sorry. I thought...'

_'Has Davy been on my phone again? I'm sorry,'_ Abigail replied, whilst in the background, Connor could hear the loud, obnoxious laughter of a male Alpha. _'Will you just let me know about tomorrow?'_

'I, err, yes, I think I'll be there, for a little while. Can I speak to the idiot for a moment?'

_'I'm right here,'_ said the Alpha, gleeful amusement in his voice. _'Is something the matter? Did someone ruffle your tiny little feathers, sweet little Lexi baby?'_

Connor crossed gazes with Alexis in that moment. The Alpha looked desperate for his dignity.

Connor just barely managed to muffle his giggles in his hands whilst Alexis let out a tortured sigh.

'I hate you, Davy. I fucking hate you forever.'

_'I love you so much. I -'_

Alexis hung up, turned off the touchscreen and then stared at the road, avoiding Connor's eye and pretending nothing had happened.

Connor couldn't help himself. 'So_ooo_... L-'

'_Don't._ I'm warning you. Don't _even_. I _swear_, pet.'

'I don't have a nickname for you yet,' Connor grinned innocently.

'Alpha. Good enough. Anything else and I _swear_.'

Connor burst out laughing, and eventually Alexis chuckled as well.

'Who was that?' Connor asked.

'My brother and his wife. I mean, if I had a brother. I don't. I have no idea who that weirdo was.'

'I'm sure,' Connor giggled.

Alexis didn't say anything else, but there was a fond smile on his face whilst he watched Connor laugh.

Connor was in high spirits when they were back home, stowing away all their groceries. Alexis left to get his car to a garage, and Connor began making dinner.

He put every effort into it, wanting it to be perfect. It _needed_ to be perfect. Alexis just _had_ to like it. Connor wanted to spoil and please the Alpha who was so kind to him.

And so incredibly attractive. They hadn't kissed or really touched each other the whole day, but Connor doubted that would last. He was glad after the past night Alexis gave him space, but there was a reason he wanted Connor to sleep in his bed. He wanted Connor as a bedmate, not a flatmate.

Connor had no objections. Nothing could make him feel more desirable than having the attention of an Alpha like Alexis. Here, in Alexis' home that was filled with his scent, Connor had to make a conscious effort not to think about all the ways he'd let Alexis have him.

Heck, he couldn't think of a single way he _wouldn't_ let Alexis have him.

Anything to please his Alpha.

'I'm home,' Alexis called sometime later. He peered into the kitchen. 'I hope you don't mind, but I have to finish some things. Let me know if you need anything, all right?'

'I'm okay, don't worry.'

Connor realised he'd burst into Alexis' schedule uninvited the past night. He remembered Alexis telling him that same Monday his whole week was stuffed, and now the Alpha had literally wasted a day on him. There was no way Connor could begrudge him doing whatever he had or wanted to do.

If Alexis was bothered by it, he didn't let it show. He grinned broadly when they sat down to eat an hour later, heaped praise on Connor for his cooking and after filling the dishwasher, pulled Connor down on the sofa with him to watch the telly.

He drew Connor into his arms, and Connor came at once. It was his first time cuddling with an Alpha, and his heart beat fast when Alexis settled him against his chest.

It was really nice. He felt safe in his Alpha's arms, hearing his heartbeat where Connor's head lay against his chest, and his incredible scent filled every breath.

It was _right_, and Connor fell asleep without realising it.

Sometime in the night he woke briefly when his clothes became too constricting, kicking out of his annoying jeans and t-shirt before comfortably settling back in the duvet, surrounded by warmth and Alpha.

He was woken in the rudest way possible. The next thing he knew, the bed bounced and someone roughly shook him before drawing away.

'What the fuck?'

It wasn't Alexis' voice, and Connor scrambled back with the covers in fright, staring up at the unknown Alpha with wide eyes.

'Oh Christ, another one,' the man muttered, before turning on his heel and shouting into the flat. 'Alexis! Where the hell are you?'

The Alpha left the bedroom, Connor staring after him. _Who...?_ Alexis had never mentioned a flatmate.

Still panting a little from his fright, Connor hastily put on a t-shirt and jogging bottoms to trail after the stranger.

'I'm here, you moron,' he heard Alexis say, and saw him exit the bathroom, his hair wet and wrapped in a dressing gown.

The stranger beamed. 'Well! Get dressed then and hurry up. We'll be late.'

'I said I'd join you later -'

'I don't care. You already defaulted on me yesterday. Now hurry up before we're unfashionably late.'

'How the hell did you get in anyway? I thought you'd given me back your key.'

'I got one from Elliot.'

'What?! Why the fuck does that little freak have a copy of my key?'

The stranger shrugged unconcernedly. 'What doesn't he have?'

'His bloody _head_, once I'm through with him.'

'Well, you can start by getting ready, he'll be there, you know. We _all_ will, so hurry up, for God's sake.'

Alexis' eyes landed on Connor in that moment, and he smiled. 'Hello Connor. Would you mind?'

Connor took a second to realise Alexis meant the bedroom, where all his clothes were.

'Oh! Err, please go on. I'll, um, make coffee.'

He fled to the kitchen, trying to remember where the mugs were and how Alexis had said he liked his coffee.

'Don't get too comfortable,' he suddenly heard a cold voice behind him.

Whirling around, he was met with the icy scowl of the unknown Alpha, and instinctively wanted to shrink back. The Alpha was tall, not as much so as Alexis, but he carried himself with an authority that screamed _power_ in a way Connor had rarely seen before, with the exception of Alexis. He was a handsome man, with elegantly defined cheekbones, grey-blue eyes, hair dark enough to be almost black and a sinful mouth, though the effect was somewhat marred by the unsightly scar on the left side of his straight nose.

And the utter _contempt_ with which he glowered at Connor.

'I-I'm sorry?' Connor said.

'I said, don't get too comfortable. You'll be out by noon.'

'What do you mean?'

'What do you think I mean?' the Alpha sneered. 'You've fulfilled your purpose, now you can piss off.'

'I... I don't think it's what you think,' Connor tried.

The Alpha let out a disdainful little chuckle. 'I don't know what he told you yesterday night, but I know him better than you. Alexis doesn't date, he fucks, and if you think you're anything more than his latest pump and dump, perhaps you should leave now before you embarrass yourself.'

Connor narrowed his eyes. He could stand many things but he would _not_ let this man abuse his Alpha in that way.

'I don't know who _you_ think you are, but I know Alexis, too. And he is _not_ like that. And if you're going to insult him like that beneath his own roof, then maybe _you_ should leave!'

The Alpha raised his eyebrows disbelievingly, but then his eyes fell on the bracelet still around Connor's wrist. Connor hadn't taken it off since Alexis had put it on.

'What the hell is that?'

'A gift. And - hey!'

In the blink of an eye the Alpha had seized Connor's wrist, holding it up to examine the bracelet.

'Let go!' Connor protested.

The look the Alpha sent him was pure _hatred_. Connor recoiled as far away as he could whilst still in the man's grip. No one had ever looked at him like that.

'What the fuck is this?' the Alpha repeated in a low, dangerous voice.

'It was a gift! Alexis gave it to me. L-let go, you're hurting me!'

'Alexis gave you _this_?'

'It's just a souvenir!' Connor defended himself. He didn't _have_ to, because it was none of the stranger's business, but the Alpha's grip was merciless and he was absolutely terrifying. 'H-he was in Bucharest and he brought it back, it's nothing, just glass and nickel, please let go, it hurts!'

For a second the Alpha didn't respond, glaring down at Connor harshly, then in one move he released Connor's wrist and stepped back.

'Glass and nickel, huh?'

'Yes,' Connor answered shakily, rubbing his aching wrist. 'Just something he found in a tourist shop. There's no reason - there's no reason to get angry.'

Again, Connor didn't know why he justified himself, but he wanted this furious Alpha to _stop_.

The tension was almost unbearable when Alexis suddenly joined them.

'Everything all right?' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The stranger gave him a broad smile in return. 'Peachy. Ready to go? I'll buy you a coffee on the way there.'

'Oh, right, I forgot to show you how to use the coffee machine,' Alexis looked apologetically at Connor. 'I'm sorry, I have to go now. Will you be all right on your own?'

Connor just nodded mutely, feeling the stranger glare holes into his head.

He was immensely glad when Alexis stepped between them to lean down and press a quick but tender kiss to his mouth. 'I'll probably be late, but let me know if there's anything.'

'Okay,' Connor replied softly. 'Have fun.'

Alexis smiled at him and then he was gone, the stranger in tow. Connor heard the front door close and finally exhaled.

His hands were shaking slightly and he had to sit down, the full fear of the encounter settling in. _Who was that?_ And would he be back? Connor hoped not. It would be unbearable for him to live with someone who detested him.

He had to ask Alexis when he came back.

Connor's day was uneventful. He called Sofia, apologising for not doing it sooner, but she would barely hear his apologies, instead asking after his health and excited to hear he'd moved in with Alexis.

_'Oh, that was fast! But he is **such** a catch, Conn, just where did you find him?'_

'Just at work, really,' Connor chuckled.

_'Well. Some people have all the luck, don't they? Just look at whom I meet at work! Speaking of which, hun, do you know who those Alphas were I found with you?'_

Connor cringed. 'I'm not sure. I don't remember much, to be honest.'

_'I don't like hearing that, hun,'_ Sofia said concernedly. _'Did you go see a doctor?'_

'Yes, he took a blood sample, but said I looked fine.'

_'Well, at least there's that... You know, I thought one of them looked like that wanker from the other night, but I'm not sure, with the crappy lighting we have at the back... Honestly, I think that's the thing that pisses me off the most; no CCTV and horrible lighting? What kind of a dump am I working at?!'_

She wasn't wrong. Connor let her rant her heart out, and had to agree with her. It was time someone tried making the back of the building a little less creepy.

He then called his parents, though he didn't tell them about his change of address. They didn't send him mail anyway and he didn't want to explain he'd moved in with someone he'd known for not even two weeks.

But everything with Alexis felt so natural and easy, it seemed as though Connor had known him for much longer.

He was a bit disappointed when he went to bed at ten o'clock without a single text from the Alpha, but it was all right. If Alexis was with people the whole day, he couldn't just whip out his phone whenever.

The sheets smelled deliciously of his Alpha, and Connor fell asleep easily.

When he was woken this time, it was still abrupt, but much softer. The room was still dark when he blinked sleepily, feeling movement on the bed beside him, and he gasped when he was suddenly crushed beneath a hard body.

Then he recognised the scent, tainted as it was with the smell of smoke and alcohol, and felt Alexis nose at his neck.

'_Connor_,' he growled softly. 'Shit, pet, for a moment I'd forgotten you sleep here.'

Connor couldn't blame him. He'd moved in the day before and Alexis had probably just taken the usual route to his bed, tired and most likely rather tipsy.

'It's okay,' Connor replied, and his breath stuttered when Alexis began kissing up and down his neck. 'Alexis...'

'Tell me, pet.'

'Uh, I -'

Connor didn't get further before Alexis kissed him deeply. Without warning his tongue was in Connor's mouth, a hand holding Connor's jaw whilst the other gripped Connor's hip, and his frame pressed so tightly down Connor felt every powerful muscle.

He could also clearly taste the tobacco and alcohol in Alexis' mouth, and tried pushing him off.

Of course, Alexis didn't budge an inch, his kiss only growing more demanding as his grip tightened and he began rolling his hips against Connor's. There was no mistaking the hardness he pressed into Connor, his lust heavy in the air, and when he pushed Connor's legs apart with his knees to settle between them, Connor whined.

'Fuck, pet,' Alexis hissed. 'You're driving me nuts.'

'Alexis, please wait,' Connor struggled, even as he was beginning to get wet and his dick reacted to Alexis' grinding.

'Wait for what, pet?' Alexis replied roughly, and suddenly his hand was against Connor's crotch, feeling the outline of his hard dick and pressing his wet pyjama bottoms against his hole. 'You're hard and dripping wet already.'

He rubbed his fingers against Connor's hole, the palm of his hand firm against Connor's dick, and Connor arched his back with a whimper.

_Oh fuck._

'That's it, pet, nice and sweet for me. Fuck, I can feel you twitching. You must want to be full so badly. I'll give it to you, pet. I'll fucking give you everything you want.'

'Alexis,' Connor cried out, and then mustered all the reason he still had left. 'Please, wait! Stop!'

Alexis stilled. He didn't remove his hand, but he stopped moving, and Connor wanted him to continue but _no_.

'Please stop,' he said shakily, willing his arousal to go away. 'I don't want it like this.'

'Like what?'

'You're drunk. I don't - I want it to be special. The first time,' Connor said, and felt stupid but it was true.

Alexis removed his hands and Connor felt him move away. He swallowed, trying to think of something to appease the horny, rejected Alpha, when Alexis suddenly dropped down beside him and pulled him in a crushing embrace.

'It will be,' the Alpha said hoarsely into his ear. 'I promise it will be. I'll give you everything you want. Fuck, _Connor_. You're the sweetest, prettiest, cutest Omega I've ever had. Ever seen. You're so fucking good to me. You drive me insane. I don't know what to do with you. Say you'll stay. I'll give you fucking everything, but say you'll stay with me.'

'I'll stay,' Connor said sincerely. 'I'll stay.'

Alexis burrowed his nose in Connor's hair, pressing little kisses to his temple and ear. 'You had better, pet. I'm not letting you go. If you try, I'll hunt you down, fuck you, knot you and claim you. You're not leaving me.'

'I'm not,' Connor repeated. 'I'm here. I'm staying here with you.'

He didn't know why Alexis wanted to hear that, because God knew Connor was the unworthy one, but his Omega instincts told him that was what his Alpha wanted to hear.

And it seemed they were right.

'Good,' Alexis rumbled, and squeezed Connor even tighter. Soon enough, his breathing evened out and Connor felt his grip relax in sleep.

But Connor didn't move away. Alexis stank of cigarettes and alcohol but beneath that, there still remained his own scent, Alpha and reassuring.

Connor burrowed into his chest, inhaling deeply, and felt utterly protected. The whole world could crumble but he, he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!
> 
> NB for my non-UK readers: M&S and Sainsbury's is where you get organic avocados. Tesco and Aldi is Walmart (Aldi fangirl here).


	6. Chapter 6

Connor woke first the next morning. Carefully he disentangled himself from Alexis' embrace, relieved when he didn't wake the Alpha. Alexis looked cute, his handsome face relaxed and his curly hair mussed. Connor couldn't resist kissing his cheek before going into the bathroom.

There was a bruise around his wrist where the strange Alpha had grabbed him. He showered and after looking around a bit, found a bandage he wrapped around his wrist. He finished dressing, then went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

His eggs and sausages were done and he was trying to reach the toast on the top shelf when he was suddenly embraced from behind and a kiss planted on his cheek.

He squealed in surprise and giggled. 'Gosh, you scared me!'

'Good morning, pet,' Alexis chuckled, getting the toast down for him. 'What's happened to your wrist?'

'Nothing, I just, err, hit myself,' Connor replied, then stood on tiptoes to distract Alexis with a kiss.

The Alpha was dressed in sportswear and grinned at Connor whilst beginning to prepare his coffee, but it wasn't quite enough to hide the dark circles beneath his eyes.

Connor frowned. It was half past five and he didn't understand why Alexis was up yet; the office people usually showed up at nine. 'When did you get home yesterday?'

'I don't know, I think about two.'

'Why not sleep in? You look tired.'

'It's fine. I've had enough all-nighters, this isn't too bad. I'm meeting my brother and his friends at the gym, I already skipped out the whole of last week.'

'Oh. Well, do you want something to eat? The pan's still hot, I can make you sausages.'

Alexis' eyes lit up. 'I usually grab something on the way, but yes, I'd love some.'

Connor was happy to oblige.

'I also want to apologise for last night,' Alexis continued, leaning against the counter whilst Connor busied himself with the sausages. 'I behaved like a boor, and it's not the first time. I'll give you a key so you can lock the bedroom door whenever I'm out late.'

'What?' Connor looked up in shock. 'No, it's all right! You didn't do anything wrong, you were just a bit drunk and, well, horny, but I'm not locking you out for that! Where would you sleep anyway?'

'There's a pull down bed in my study, it's fine. You don't have to suffer me molesting you every time just because I can't hold my liquor.'

'That's ridiculous,' Connor replied honestly. 'You didn't do anything wrong, and it's not as though, well, you know, I mean...'

Connor trailed off, blushing and vaguely gesturing between them. He couldn't quite say it yet.

'As though what?' Alexis asked, watching him intently.

'Well, err. You know. As though I don't... like you,' Connor mumbled, blushing furiously as he looked down at the frying sausages.

He gasped when he was suddenly pulled back and turned, looking up into Alexis' face. The Alpha gently cupped his cheek and leant down, his eyes warm with affection.

'I know you do, pet. But that's not the issue. I didn't bring you here so I could more easily grope you in bed. Well, maybe that, too, but it's not the main reason. I don't want you to think you owe me anything for being here. You don't have to put up with my bad behaviour, Connor. And it's not your fault, but you're too tempting. Especially when my inhibitions are a bit... _looser_ than they should be. So do this for me, pet.'

Connor swallowed. 'I'm still not locking you out, that's nonsense. You can sleep wherever you deem fit. But... well,' Connor gathered his courage, deciding to say what he really thought. 'Well, if you think you can't control yourself when you're drunk, maybe it's time for you to drink less. Your liver will thank you for it anyway.'

Alexis looked surprised, and for a moment Connor worried he had overstepped his boundaries.

But then the Alpha smiled, and caressed Connor's cheek. 'It probably would. But even sober, I wouldn't be able to resist you long. And as I've said, I don't wish to rush it. Still, I understand your point. I wouldn't need to ask you to lock your door if I knew how to behave. Fair enough. Would you think better of me if I drank less?'

'I don't think badly of you,' Connor protested at once. 'You're allowed to have fun, you're young and you're successful and you can afford it, I'm not so petty as to ask you to stop. I just... it would just be, you know, healthier if you drank maybe a pint less, and you wouldn't have to feel guilty for whatever bad thing you did the next day.'

Alexis kissed him without warning, deep and searing. Connor was breathless when the Alpha pulled back.

'All right, pet,' he said, in a voice thick with lust and something else. 'You've made your case. Very well, I might add. And I'm a solicitor, I would know. I'll try to drink less from now on. Also, I think I made you ruin my sausages.'

'Oh goodness!' Connor whirled back around, frantically trying to save the poor sausages. 'I'm so sorry! I'll eat those, you can have mine.'

'Nonsense,' Alexis replied, and grabbed the plate after Connor had taken them out of the pan. 'It's my fault.'

Connor protested, but Alexis wouldn't hear it. It was embarrassing the Alpha would eat burnt sausages the first time Connor made him breakfast, but Alexis didn't seem to care one bit. He happily finished his plate before kissing Connor on the cheek and bidding him a good day, leaving to go to the gym.

Connor didn't see Alexis until the next morning. The Alpha had sent him a text saying he would stay out late, and when Connor woke, the bed next to him was empty.

It was a bit disappointing, but another part of him couldn't help being _happy_ the Alpha seemed to value him this much. It would be so easy to take advantage of Connor and his inexperience, but Alexis didn't.

He was surprised to see Alexis up so early again, this time in a suit and tie.

'Do you always get up this early?' he couldn't help asking, after Alexis had kissed him good morning.

The Alpha shrugged. 'I wanted to see you before going to work. Besides, that way we can have breakfast together. I'm sure it's better than whatever I usually get on the way.'

He looked less tired, not exactly well-rested but less tired, and the gesture flustered Connor to no end. It pleased him so much and was so _sweet_.

This time, the breakfast he served Alexis was _actually_ good.

And he was even more delighted when that afternoon, Alexis texted him he would be home for dinner. They didn't see one another during work hours, Alexis on the fourth floor and Connor doing his chores on the ground floor, but Connor still liked the knowledge of being close to his Alpha all day.

Jack teased him mercilessly for his "goofy grin", and Connor bore it with good humour. It wasn't as though he'd never made fun of Jack for how much he was into his new girlfriend.

When it was half past four and Connor had finished, he debated going up to see Alexis in his office, then decided against it. He wouldn't embarrass the Alpha by showing up unannounced and he didn't know how Alexis felt about showcasing their relationship at work. He doubted it'd be good optics for the Alpha to be having something with one of the cleaners.

It was half past six and Connor was in the midst of making dinner when Alexis came home, swooping in on him to cover his face with kisses. Connor giggled and squealed until the Alpha finally "found" his mouth and gave him a proper kiss.

'I have something to tell you,' Alexis said after releasing him. 'I know this might be a bit sudden, but it wasn't my idea. We're invited for lunch at my brother's this Saturday.'

Connor was indeed surprised. Alexis' and his relationship had barely begun. 'That's nice,' he nonetheless said sincerely. 'How come?'

'Well, I kind of mentioned you when I saw them Sunday, and I didn't really think anything of it, but Abby - my sister-in-law - honed in on it like a _raptor_. She insisted and insisted and you know, I have lunch with them almost every Saturday anyway, so, well, I ended up saying yes. I hope you don't mind.'

'No,' Connor smiled. 'I'd be glad to meet them.'

'Good,' Alexis grinned. 'It'd be an opportunity for you and Davy to talk more. I don't think you really had the time Sunday morning.'

Connor's grin faltered when he realised who the vicious, unknown Alpha was. 

David. Alexis' brother. Who'd sounded like fun over the phone but hated Connor for some reason.

'I, err,' he tried, and cleared his throat. 'I don't think your brother likes me very much.'

Alexis frowned. 'Was he rude to you? I know you're shy so I didn't think anything of it when you looked a bit uncomfortable with him, but I'll have a word with him if he abused you.'

'No,' Connor said hastily, because he had a feeling that wouldn't improve David's opinion of him. 'No, he just... didn't seem to like me being here, if that makes sense.'

'Oh. I see,' Alexis replied, his frown deepening. 'I'm sorry. I should have guessed.'

'What do you mean?'

'It's not your fault. It's mine. I...' Alexis seemed to struggle for words, then sighed. 'Davy's always been a bit protective, since he's the older one, and I haven't exactly the best track record in terms of... well. Making wise choices, I would say. And my last relationship... didn't end that well. Quite badly, to be honest, and I... I was a bit of a mess afterwards. Davy is the one who helped, well, make a functional person out of me again, and he had a horrible time doing so. I can't even put it into words. You've noticed his scar, I imagine.'

'Yes. But you don't mean -'

'I do. I'm the one who gave him that when I smashed his face open and broke his nose so badly he needed a nose job afterwards,' Alexis grimaced. 'And it's not even the worst thing I did to him. I can't tell you how ashamed I am of everything I did during that time. And Davy's forgiven me, but he's not forgotten, and I can't blame him for not wanting that on his hands again.'

Connor opened his mouth but Alexis was in a nervous, agitated mood now, his shoulders tense as he struggled for words.

'But I swear I'm not usually violent, Connor. That was years ago, and I was at a horrible point in my life. I'd never raise my hand against you, please believe that.'

Connor hadn't even entertained the idea. 'I never thought you might,' he said honestly. 'You're a good person. And if your brother's mistrustful, I can understand that. I'll do my best to change his mind, I'm sure he will eventually.'

'Of course he will,' Alexis replied at once, drawing Connor into his arms to squeeze him. 'You're perfect. He just needs a little time to see it, but he'll come around. If he doesn't, he's the fool.'

Connor smiled and tilted his head for a kiss. Alexis obliged, and his fierceness surprised Connor, leaving him with a half-hard dick and damp briefs when the Alpha finally released him.

The look in his eyes told Connor he'd smelled his arousal, but Alexis stepped back and let him finish dinner.

To Connor's surprise, Alexis didn't move beyond that for the following days. They'd often end up snogging on the sofa instead of watching the telly in the evenings, Connor spread out beneath Alexis, his legs around the Alpha's waist and his hands in his soft, curly hair whilst Alexis pressed his erection into Connor's arse and fucked his mouth with his tongue, but the Alpha didn't go further. He kept his hands on top of Connor's clothes, and whilst he was obviously rock-hard, didn't try to entice Connor to get him off.

Connor himself was too shy to make a move, even if his own dick ached in his briefs and his hole clenched each time Alexis growled into his mouth.

But it wasn't as intense as when he'd first kissed Alexis, and Connor could tell the suppressants were finally working. They mimicked the effect of having been mated, minus the monthly heat; Connor still experienced arousal and enjoyed himself, but it wasn't so utterly overwhelming as it'd been before. That was fine; the unbridled lust Alexis brought forth in him was too much to handle on a daily basis, especially if living with the Alpha.

To his dismay, however, Connor had noticed other side effects. He was less attuned to Alexis' presence, and the Alpha could now sneak up on him whilst it would have been borderline impossible before. His scent was still strong and good, but Connor picked it up less easily. Connor knew it couldn't be helped, but it still saddened the Omega in him, that he'd lost this connection to his Alpha.

He didn't tell Alexis that, because the Alpha seemed to enjoy surprising him when he least expected it, grabbing him around the waist to pepper kisses on his neck and face. Connor would squeal every time and Alexis laughed, and as far as side effects went, Connor decided there were worse.

On Saturday morning, Connor took especial care to look as presentable as possible. Alexis didn't seem that bothered, dressed in a casual polo shirt and jeans, but to Connor, it was important. This was his Alpha's family. First impressions didn't come twice.

He tried not to overdo it, either, or to let show how nervous he was, but Alexis seemed to somehow _know_.

'You look gorgeous,' he said, and the honesty in his voice was enough to make Connor blush. 'It'll go so well, you'll see. Abby will adore you.'

Alexis had gotten his car back the previous day, looking pristine and smelling brand new. He seemed happy to be back behind the wheel, chatting about his family on their way.

'Davy will probably be grumpy, but don't let that deter you. Just talk to Abby. She'll make enough conversation for two, and as I said, she'll love you. She's a bit like you, sweet and shy, and I know you'll get on really well. And of course, Artie will love you, too. He might throw up a bit on you but he'll love you.'

'Who's Artie?' Connor laughed.

'Arthur, my nephew,' Alexis replied, his voice full of pride. 'And my godson. He turned one three months ago.'

'Oh, that is lovely,' Connor smiled sincerely. Even growing up with four little (sometimes monstrous) siblings hadn't diminished in the slightest his fondness for children, though as an Omega that was rather the norm. Most of them had a deeply nurturing side, and Connor was no exception.

Perhaps cruelly, since he would never have children, but he consoled himself with the thought he would have nieces and nephews to dote on.

'It is,' Alexis assented. 'You know, I'm not usually one for children, but I cannot get enough of him. He drives me mental with how cute he is, I could spend a whole day just playing and cuddling with him.'

Connor laughed, the thought both funny and charming. He tried to ignore the little pinch in his heart that told him he could never give his Alpha that.

Alexis finally parked on the driveway of a handsome, medium-sized house. It had three stories and a well-kept front yard in a nice street, and Connor guessed he'd probably need to work three lifetimes before being able to afford living there.

The door opened almost immediately after they rang, leaving Connor no time to panic.

The Omega was beautiful. Petite and delicate, with long, wavy blonde hair, eyes bluer than forget-me-nots and the face of a porcelain doll. She was the kind of Omega who would be put on a war poster to encourage Alphas to go fight.

She smiled broadly when she saw them.

'Lexi! And you must be Connor! I am so happy you could both come!'

She kissed Alexis' cheek and shook Connor's hand before ushering them inside.

David's welcome was less enthusiastic than his wife's. He seemed fairly happy to see Alexis but looked at Connor blankly when greeting him.

But Alexis had been right when telling Connor he would get on with Abigail. The female Omega clearly wanted to, smiling brightly and wasting no time striking up a conversation with Connor as soon as they were seated in a beautiful dining room and the appetisers had been served.

'Where did you two meet?' she asked. 'I tried getting Alexis to talk but you know him, he's so reserved!'

'Well, we met at work. Nothing too exciting, really,' Connor smiled.

'At work? Are you a solicitor as well? Or maybe still a student, you look so young!'

That subject had come up faster than expected. Connor decided to just plough through it.

'No, I, err, I do... maintenance.'

'Maintenance?' Abigail repeated, seeming confused for a moment whilst David's face remained impassible. Connor knew the Alpha had understood and his utter non-reaction, the way he didn't bother to even look at Connor, was as good as spitting in his plate. 'But are you in the same building?'

'Yes,' Connor replied, and was wondering what he could add to make it less awkward when Abigial let out a little sigh.

'That is so nice! You can see each other at work. Davy's so busy, sometimes I barely see him for weeks. At least you two are close, that is so lovely!'

'It is,' Connor smiled, grateful for the change in direction.

'So did you run across each other in the corridor, or how did Alexis get you to notice him?'

_By being hot and Alpha and smelling so good._ 'Well, it was raining, and I had come with my bike and was debating how to get home, when Alexis came down to the car park and offered me a ride home.'

'Oh, that sounds like him. Davy and I met when I had a performance at one of the dinners Davy attended. He knew nothing of music but he was quite good at pretending, it did take me almost twenty minutes to realise he had no idea what he was talking about! Didn't you, dear?' Abigail laughed. 'He also fell asleep the first time we went to the opera together, so we had to find other things to do after that. What do you like to do?'

Lunch passed quickly, Abigail never allowing for a lull in the conversation, and she was so nice to Connor it made up for her husband's aloofness. They were at desserts when they suddenly heard a baby cry, and Abigail immediately dashed off.

She returned with the cutest of little toddlers, blond and blue-eyed with a round face. She set him on Alexis' lap, cooing about how his uncle was here, and it was hard to tell who was happiest, the toddler at playing with Alexis' buttons or Alexis with the child on his lap.

It didn't take long for Connor to realise Alexis would make for a tremendous father. He was utterly enamoured with his nephew and managed to make him eat his peas without a tantrum. Connor quashed the unhappy feeling in him.

David seemed more relaxed as well, smiling whilst watching his brother and son.

They were such a lovely family. Connor couldn't help feeling a little homesick and gladly followed Abigail into the kitchen when she asked for his help with the digestives.

'Don't mind Davy,' she said, getting out the cognac glasses. 'He always needs a bit of time with new people. Once he'll have adopted you, he'll be the sweetest man you can imagine.'

'I'm sure,' Connor smiled.

'And you're a good influence on Alexis. They met for drinks with their mates Wednesday and Davy told me Alexis wouldn't have more than two. Usually, when these five are together, it's more close to _six_. And Alexis said it was because you'd told him to drink less. I know Davy doesn't look it, but he was impressed. Annoyed, I imagine,' she giggled, 'because he loves drinking with his brother, but we all know those two could do with less. So that you would have that impact! It is wonderful. I know Alexis is in good hands.'

'Oh!' Connor said, blushing slightly with pleased surprise. 'I didn't know that.'

'Now you do,' she smiled. 'And I'm so glad Alexis is finally with someone who cares about that, especially after - well. Let's just say, we're all very happy for you two. Now let's get back before those three children get any weird ideas. Last time, they were whirling Artie around playing the aeroplane, and everybody was laughing until Artie threw up on to the cake.'

The cake was still intact when they returned. Arthur extended his chubby little arms towards Connor, and Connor was happy to take the child on to his lap, where it fell asleep.

It was nice. And Connor could tell David was slowly warming to him, if only because both his wife and son had taken to Connor.

Connor had a very good feeling when Alexis and him left mid-afternoon. Abigail had even given him her number and told him to call if he needed or wanted to do something.

Alexis was beaming, too, and though he had an appointment after driving Connor back home, he took the time to kiss the breath out of him.

'I told you you'd be perfect,' he growled into Connor's mouth, pressing Connor back against the car and putting on a borderline indecent display in the car park. 'Should never introduce you to any of my unmated friends, pet. They'd steal you from me in a heartbeat.'

'You're assuming I'd be interested,' Connor giggled breathlessly. 'I doubt that.'

The _look_ Alexis gave him. It made Connor want to show his neck and spread his legs.

Instead Alexis gave him a last fiery kiss before telling him he'd come to the pub to pick him up as he had yesterday.

Alexis had initially insisted he quit, but Connor actually liked working there. He'd had a bad experience, that was true, but he didn't want to drop Sofia like a hot potato either. He knew her work had become significantly more agreeable since he'd begun assisting her, and he owed her that much. He would just have to be more careful, but hopefully his suppressants would be doing their job now and he wouldn't embarrass himself like that again.

Something changed however in the way some Alphas treated him. Most of them had always been perfectly decent, but some had tried their luck, at times a bit too hard. None quite like the group Connor hadn't seen in a while, but still.

Those Alphas stopped. They looked pissed at him, but they didn't dare be untoward again.

Connor realised they must smell Alexis on him. They hadn't slept together yet but they lived together, and the Alpha's scent was strong on him. He knew how powerful it was, how _dominant_, and the other Alphas must have realised that as well and decided they didn't want to step on the turf of someone stronger than them.

The Omega in Connor writhed in delight, and it made him want to submit to Alexis all the more. The mere threat of the Alpha was enough to keep Connor safe, and God, that was _hot_. He wanted to belong to this Alpha completely.

But he respected Alexis' rhythm. From the little comments about Alexis' last relationship, Connor had gotten an unsavoury picture, and he could guess Alexis needed to take it slow as much for Connor's sake as for his own.

That was fine. No time with Alexis was wasted.

It was Monday evening and Abigail had sent him a cute video of Arthur on Connor's lap from two days ago, when Connor decided to air an idea that had been floating in his head all day.

'Alexis?'

'Yes?'

Connor was on the sofa watching a show whilst Alexis was getting ready to leave for a dinner with a client. He said almost nothing of his work, and Connor couldn't help being curious even knowing it wasn't his business.

'I really enjoyed Saturday. What do you think if we invited Abby and David over this Sunday? I'd make us something nice.'

Alexis paused in his movements, and Connor hoped he hadn't been too forward.

'You'd want to do that?' Alexis asked.

Connor couldn't read his face or tone, but he nodded. 'Yes. I think it'd be nice.'

The smile Alexis gave him took his breath away.

'I agree, pet,' he said fondly. 'I'll tell Abby, then. Or would you like to? I'll leave it all up to you.'

'I'll make arrangements with her,' Connor smiled, and Alexis kissed him raw.

He called Abigail the next day and she delightedly accepted.

Connor would make sure everything was absolutely perfect. On Saturday he got up early to prepare the dessert, a five-layered cake he'd first seen in a continental pastry shop years ago and had always gotten praise for. Alexis hovered around him for a good part of his baking, asking how he could be of assistance and trying to be helpful by handing him kitchen utensils. It was really cute but he was also distracting Connor by constantly trying to steal kisses and in the end Connor kicked him out of the kitchen and told him take a break.

Alexis needed it. In Connor's opinion, the Alpha slept too little and worked too much, and when he wasn't working, he was meeting with someone or other. Connor thought Alexis needed to have some time to himself, but wasn't surprised when he left the kitchen and found the Alpha on his laptop in the sitting room. Connor bit down the urge to nag.

Sunday came and at precisely noon, their doorbell rang. Abigail beamed at Connor and kissed his cheek whilst David gave him a nod, his arms full with Arthur.

The meal was a success. Abigail gushed over the cake and even David praised the food more than once. Connor was relieved to see Alexis' brother slowly relax, enough for him to start talking as well and make a few jokes. It was astonishing how harmless the fierce Alpha looked when he was laughing, and in his grin, Connor recognised the same cockiness he saw in Alexis. Perhaps David really wasn't so bad.

It didn't hurt Arthur had thrown mashed potatoes on to his father's face and made him look significantly less threatening, too.

Connor couldn't describe how pleased he was when Abigail and David left with a smile three hours later. It wasn't about the food, or the praises, or how Abigail had noticed he'd found napkins that matched the tablecloth. It was about having proven to them, especially David, that Connor _cared_. That Alexis meant enough to him he would spend four hours baking a cake and three hours cooking because Connor wanted to make a good impression on his family. It was about his willingness to make the _effort_.

It seemed it had worked, and Connor himself was surprised by how happy that made him.

'You are _fantastic_,' Alexis said, as soon as the door had closed behind his family. 'I can't believe it.'

Connor grinned. 'I'm so - _oh!_'

In a heartbeat Alexis had snatched him around the waist, pulling him close to stare down into his eyes. 'You are fantastic,' he repeated, voice rough with lust, and claimed Connor's mouth in a searing kiss.

Connor let out a little noise of delight, hands coming up to tangle in Alexis' hair to pull him down further whilst pressing up to him as much as he could. He let Alexis take control of his mouth, loving the assertiveness behind every move of his tongue.

Alexis' eyes were _dark_ when they parted. 'You're so bloody precious, pet. Tell me what you want. Tell me what you want for being so good for me, my sweet little pet.'

Connor panted, still breathless from their kiss, and it was hard to think when Alexis' erection pressed into his stomach, the Alpha's lust thick around them.

'I-I,' he stuttered, then tried to articulate his thoughts. 'I don't want anything. I'm just so glad it made you happy.'

Alexis _growled_, and for a split moment Connor feared he'd said something wrong.

Then he was suddenly lifted, his legs hitched up around the Alpha's waist and pressed back into the nearest wall whilst Alexis kissed him again. It was _rough_, the Alpha snarling into his mouth as though he wanted Connor to feel it in his toes, and his erection ground into Connor's arse, teasing his suddenly aching hole.

Connor whimpered as he rocked back, trying his best to keep up with Alexis' demands. His own hard dick was straining against his jeans but he ignored it, instead rolling his hips to try and give Alexis' erection any relief he could. The Alpha wouldn't let him but the Omega in Connor needed to know he'd tried.

He felt Alexis palm his arse and the Alpha growled.

'Fuck, pet, you're wet. I can feel it through your jeans. And you're fucking hard, too, just begging for more. When's the last time you touched yourself?'

'T-Thursday,' Connor admitted, blushing furiously but unable to disobey. 'When you - when you stayed out late.'

'Did you think of me?'

'Yes,' Connor whined. 'All the time. Please, Alexis.'

He suddenly sobbed, desperation rising at the thought this would be all they did, Alexis kissing him stupid before leaving him hard and wet. In that moment, Connor couldn't take it any more, his _need_ for his Alpha too much. The only encounter they'd had, Connor solely remembered partially, but it had been enough to make his own touch unsatisfying. He wanted Alpha. He wanted _Alexis_. He wanted it so much he didn't know what to do in order to get it.

'Please,' he begged, and tried to entice the Alpha by softly nosing at his neck, leaving worshipping little kisses on the spots his scent was strongest. 'Please, Alexis, don't leave me like that. It feels _wrong_.'

It did. If he weren't so aroused, Connor would have held back that thought, mindful to respect Alexis' space, but he knew, with every Omega fibre inside him, that it _was_ wrong. It was wrong to finger himself when he had an Alpha nearby, an Alpha he aroused and should please. It was wrong Alexis should pleasure himself when Connor should be the one fulfilling that purpose.

Alexis was silent for a moment, letting Connor continue with his shy seduction, and Connor felt utterly stupid and embarrassed but he couldn't stop either.

Then something in Alexis rumbled and he dipped his head into the curve of Connor's neck, nibbling up and down his throat.

'My pet,' he said, voice rough and deep. 'My dear little pet. I didn't realise you ached for me this much. Fuck, _Connor_, I feel exactly the same. It _is_ wrong. It drives me fucking nuts to think of you stroking yourself, fingering that sweet, wet little hole, when it's bloody _mine_ and I should be the one doing it. Is that what you want, pet? You want to feel me inside you?'

'Yes, please,' Connor whimpered, tilting his head submissively and trembling with lust.

'Fuck, I'll give it to you. I'll make you come on my fingers until your hole is _raw_.'

God, _yes_. Connor clutched Alexis' shoulders, frantically trying to kiss him as his desperate need grew with each of the Alpha's words.

Alexis groaned and firmly grabbed his arse, supporting him as he removed Connor from the wall to carry him to the bedroom. He didn't break their kiss as he lay Connor down on to the bed, settling on top of him to grind down in the most delicious way.

Connor had almost forgotten how to breathe when Alexis released him, his heart stuttering as he looked up into his Alpha's piercing eyes. Alexis reached down, sliding a hand under Connor's shirt and singlet, and Connor let out a little whine at the feel of his Alpha's firm, warm hand on his bare skin. There was a _look_ in Alexis' eyes and the next thing Connor knew, his torso was bare.

He couldn't help a little gasp and blushed but Alexis didn't stop there, and in one firm move, had tugged down Connor's trousers and briefs, throwing the lot along with his socks to the side of the bed.

The Alpha stared at Connor's nude body with ravenous eyes and Connor flushed furiously, even more so because Alexis himself was still fully clothed.

'You're so beautiful,' Alexis said huskily, before diving in for another kiss.

Connor moaned as the Alpha began caressing his body, stroking down his sides before rubbing circles around his nipples, teasing them with little touches whilst grinding his bulge against Connor's bare hole. Connor gripped Alexis' strong shoulders and _why_ was the Alpha still clothed?

He tried fumbling with Alexis' buttons whilst the Alpha was still pressing down on him, and let out a frustrated whine when he failed to make any progress. Alexis chuckled, nipping at Connor's bottom lip.

'Do you want something, pet?'

'I-I want to touch you,' Connor said honestly, fighting the annoying buttons with unsteady hands. 'Please. Y-you can touch me, it's only fair!'

Alexis chuckled again, then sat back on his haunches and to Connor's immense satisfaction, pulled his shirt and singlet off in one go.

_Lord._ Connor's mouth watered and he _felt_ slick dripping out his hole when he finally saw Alexis' perfect physique, his skin stretched taut over every flawlessly defined muscle. Without thinking Connor reached out, running his hands down Alexis' torso, his delicate fingers trembling in arousal whilst skimming over the raw strength in his Alpha's body.

When he hit the waistband, he didn't hesitate, tugging at Alexis' belt. He saw the small patch of precome and _smelled_ his Alpha's lust, and holy hell, he wanted to feel that length in his hands.

But Alexis had other plans. He suddenly grabbed Connor's hips, raising them to tilt Connor's body back against the mattress. Connor's head fell on to the pillow and he gasped, staring up at Alexis with wide eyes. The Alpha however wasn't looking back, his gaze fixated on something lower, and Connor lost his voice and flushed down to his neck when he realised Alexis was staring at his crotch, his hard, dark pink dick and leaking hole. Instinctively Connor's lower muscles clenched, trying to entice the Alpha to fill him.

Without warning Connor was suddenly flipped over, face down into the pillows, and his hips raised by Alexis' strong grip. He let out a startled, confused little whimper, and then oh _God_.

Alexis' tongue was on him, licking at his hole. Connor's breath stuttered, his body at first unable to keep up with the incredible, new sensation, but when he began to moan, he couldn't stop. It didn't matter whether there was enough air in his lungs to breathe, Connor had to let his Alpha know how good this was, how much he wanted it, how willing to submit he was. Alexis tongued at his rim, stimulating nerves Connor hadn't even known existed, and all he could do was let out one wanton sound after the other.

Alexis teased him, leaving his tingling hole to nip down his thighs, licking up the slick that was dripping down to the bedsheets, before going back up, playfully biting at the skin around his rim before soothing it with a few licks, and returning to exploring other patches of skin.

Connor begged and moaned, trying to move back against that wonderful mouth, but Alexis held him fast. He wouldn't be rushed, and when Connor's hole felt so good it almost hurt, Alexis suddenly closed a hand around Connor's straining, neglected dick, catching a string of thin precome that dribbled down to the mattress. His grip was firm and warm around Connor's dick and then he pushed his tongue into Connor, and that was too much.

Connor came with a breathless moan, his body shaking so much he'd have collapsed without Alexis' hold. He panted as Alexis carefully released him to lower his hips, stroking possessive hands down his back before palming his arse cheeks, spreading them to expose his twitching hole to his Alpha's gaze.

Connor felt tired, his head swimming with the aftermath of his climax, but something was missing. He inhaled sharply, trying to catch his breath, and _there_ \- that was it.

His Alpha hadn't come. The heady scent of his lust still hung around them, and Connor could never rest knowing his Alpha hadn't been satisfied yet.

With sudden purpose he pushed himself up and turned around, immediately reaching for Alexis' belt.

The Alpha growled. 'Pet -'

'Please,' Connor begged, looking up at him with imploring eyes, the smell of his Alpha's precome wiping any other thought from his mind. 'I want to make you feel good. Please, just let me try.'

Alexis didn't reply, fixating Connor with such a stare it made Connor's dick and hole twitch again, but he let Connor clumsily undo his belt and tug down his fly. God, his hard cock looked huge, and it wasn't even out of his briefs yet.

The Alpha finally moved to help Connor remove his trousers and underwear, and when his erection sprang free, Connor felt himself get wet again. It was as big as it'd looked, and Connor suddenly worried about the limitations of his own body. Never mind whether Alexis could fuck him one day, would Connor even properly fit it into his mouth to please his Alpha now?

Alexis leant back against the headboard, observing Connor expectantly, and Connor swallowed down his nerves. He still wanted it so badly, and this was the first chance Alexis had given him to show he could be a proper Omega.

He settled between Alexis' legs and reached out with shaking fingers, touching the velvet shaft. It was easily thicker than his wrist, the large head red and wet, and Connor took a deep breath, his lungs filling with _Alpha_. Instincts took over and without hesitation, he bent down and sucked the tip into his mouth.

He heard Alexis grunt, and it didn't sound displeased, so Connor eagerly set to his task. The tip, at least, fit into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue and filling his mouth with a strange taste. Connor moved his tongue, trying to get more of it, and Alexis let out an appreciative hiss. Connor did it again, exploring the cock in his mouth curiously, and his Alpha seemed to enjoy it. The bolder Connor became, sucking and licking and stroking the silky shaft, the more Alexis seemed to like it. Connor was grateful for the unambiguous feedback and eagerly bobbed his hand, some spit and precome dribbling down the shaft to ease the movement of his hands.

He let out a muffled gasp when a strong hand suddenly gripped his hair, pulling him even further on to Alexis' cock, and choked when he felt it hit the back of his throat.

_Wait!_ he wanted say, his supply of air cut off, but without warning the cock in his mouth twitched and Alexis came down his throat. Connor swallowed, unable to do anything else, but felt some spill out his small mouth all the same.

Alexis released him as abruptly as he'd grabbed him and Connor drew back, gasping for air. He felt some come drip out the corners of his mouth but was too relieved to breathe to swallow his mess.

Then he felt hands around his face and kisses on his hair.

'Shit, pet, I'm so sorry. Are you all right?'

Connor nodded as he regained his breath. 'I'm fine,' he said, looking up into Alexis' worried face. 'I just didn't expect it.'

'I'm sorry. I should have warned you, but it just came so abruptly. Fuck, pet, that was good.'

Connor blushed, without thinking licking up the come sticking to his chin and around his mouth. Alexis _stared_ at him, and it was so intense Connor averted his eyes, his blush spreading to his collarbones.

His gaze fell on Alexis' crotch, kneeling before him, and _oh shit_. For a moment, Connor couldn't breathe.

The Alpha was still hard, and his knot had swelled. That normally only happened when fucking Omegas in heat or mates, but it seemed Alexis had been just as pent up as Connor had felt.

Without thinking, Connor pressed against Alexis' chest, trying to get him to lean against the headboard again. Alexis let himself be pushed back, looking at Connor curiously.

Then with marked interest when Connor settled between his legs again, eyes on his knot.

It looked so big Connor was sure it would hurt him when they eventually fucked, but the Omega in him didn't care, and he became wetter as his hole clenched. His own hard dick looked so small compared to Alexis', and Connor could only imagine how uncomfortable it must be for the Alpha to wait out his knot like that.

Connor didn't actually really know, or think, about what he was doing, but his Omega instincts did. He bent down again and carefully pressed his lips to Alexis' knot to begin softly kissing and licking it, encouraging the Alpha to come again. Alexis let out a little hiss at first, no doubt feeling very sensitive, but his cock responded well to Connor's care.

Several more times Alexis came, his hand tangled in Connor's hair, whilst Connor lavished attention upon his knot. He continuously licked at it, making sure to keep it wet and warm as it would be inside an Omega, and it worked. The knot eventually rescinded, Alexis' cock softening, and Connor made sure not to stop until his Alpha was well and truly sated. Then he pushed himself up a bit to lick off the come on Alexis' stomach, obediently cleaning up his Alpha.

When Alexis let out a satisfied sigh, Connor's heart swelled. He submissively settled against his Alpha's side, head on his chest, and felt fulfilled.

Kind of. Taking care of Alexis had aroused him again but he didn't dare say it.

He didn't need to.

He was suddenly flat on his back, Alexis' mouth on his and Alexis' finger inside him.

It was only a single digit and Alexis didn't even touch his dick, but Connor was so aroused a few pumps sent him over the edge, and he came with a muffled moan into Alexis' mouth.

It was rather embarrassing, but Alexis growled with self-satisfaction at seeing Connor come undone beneath him.

'So good, pet,' he whispered roughly into Connor's ear. 'So fucking good for me.'

Connor blushed and smiled, boneless with exhaustion. It was probably only late afternoon, but he didn't resist when Alexis drew him into his arms under the duvet for a nap.

'So fucking good,' he heard the Alpha say into his ear again, accompanied by little kisses, and Connor dozed off happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Connor woke encased in warmth, locked tightly to a huge heater at his back. He shifted, and jumped when he suddenly felt kisses on the nape of his neck.

_Alexis._

Connor relaxed and let himself be turned around to cuddle up to the Alpha's chest, nose filled with his wonderful scent.

'Slept well?' Alexis rumbled from above him.

'Yes,' Connor replied with a little yawn. 'What about you?'

'Mhm. Better than in a while.'

This was his chance, Connor abruptly realised. He moved back a bit, just enough so he could look up into Alexis' eyes, and the Alpha looked questioningly back.

Connor gathered his courage. 'Will you move back into your bedroom then? I want you to.'

Alexis hummed again. 'I can't promise to keep my hands off you, pet.'

'That's - that's all right.'

'Is it really?'

'Yes. I don't - I'm not saying that because I feel as though I owe you. I mean, I do, but that's not why. I - I like this. Waking up with you and, you know, cuddling and all that...'

Connor felt a bit stupid, but Alexis didn't seem to think that way. He tightened his hold, pulling Connor flush against him, and Connor felt the pleased, low sound the Alpha made through his own body.

'So do I, pet. So do I. All right, then. If you are comfortable with it, we'll share a bed.'

Connor grinned. 'Great. I'll help you move your stuff back in.'

Alexis chuckled, and bent his head to touch his forehead to Connor's, looking into his eyes with a fond smile. 'Thank you, pet. I think I'll manage.'

Connor blushed at the way Alexis stared at him. There was no lust in his gaze, but something even warmer that sent butterflies through Connor's stomach.

Then Alexis closed his eyes with a sigh. 'Your virtue will be safe for the next weeks anyway. I don't think I'll have much time next week judging from the emails I got when you were still sleeping, and after that I'll most likely be expected in Bucharest again.'

Work emails on a Sunday. Once more, Connor had to stifle the impulse to say something.

Instead he tried for optimism. 'Well, there's always the week after that.'

Alexis chuckled. 'Yes, hopefully.'

'Are you - I mean, is there always so much for you to do?'

Alexis opened his eyes again. He didn't seem annoyed, but it was one of those times Connor couldn't tell what the Alpha was thinking.

'For now,' Alexis eventually replied. 'But hopefully... If all goes well, not for much longer. A few months, maybe. Then I'll be done once and for all. But don't worry about it. No matter what, I'll try to make time for you.'

He smiled, and Connor didn't quite understand what Alexis meant with "done", but it was impossible not to smile back.

Alexis kissed his forehead. 'I have a few things to finish, but I'll try to be quick, and then we can watch a film here.'

The Alpha motioned towards the television on the dresser opposite them, and Connor felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of cuddling up to his Alpha under the duvet with snacks to watch something. It sounded _perfect_.

'All right,' he said happily, disentangling himself to get up as well. 'I have the kitchen to clean up, too.'

Alexis waved a dismissive hand. 'Don't bother. The cleaning lady comes tomorrow anyway. I'll leave her a tip and she can do that.'

'What?' Connor was sure he'd misheard. 'But we can't leave the dirty dishes and stove like that overnight, that's nasty. You have a dishwasher anyway, it's barely any work.'

Alexis seemed rather at a loss for words for a moment, then he nodded with the strangest, rather wide-eyed expression. 'Yes. You're right. It would be, err, nasty. Exactly. All right. Tell me if you need help.'

Connor didn't. He let Alexis do his thing whilst he cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, then stripped the bed in Alexis' study and stuffed the sheets into the washing machine.

'Oh, err, you know how to use it?' Alexis asked him, catching Connor just as he was closing the washing machine door.

'Yes,' Connor smiled. 'I've already done my laundry twice with it. It's amazing, and your drier is really good, too. I knew you were busy and I couldn't find a manual, so I just looked online.'

'Oh, right! Of course.'

'I also bought some detergents and softener, I think you were all out.'

'Yes, I, err, was.' A pause. 'But you know, you don't have to waste your time doing that. There are services which pick up laundry, wash and iron it and then return it to you. They're quite good, actually.'

Connor had to laugh. 'I'm sure, but it seems like such a waste of money! It's so easy to do it yourself, why would anyone pay for it? Unless it needs dry-cleaning or something, but for regular clothes?'

Alexis cleared his throat. 'Well, it's very... convenient.'

In that moment, Connor suddenly understood, and couldn't help the giggle that escaped him. Alexis looked rather embarrassed.

'I'm only telling you just in case.'

'Thank you. But I'm fine on my own for now,' Connor smiled.

What a spoilt life his Alpha led, but it was hard to begrudge him it when he seemed to work so hard for it.

And work hard Alexis did. Connor didn't see him Monday or Tuesday, not even for breakfast, and their only interaction was Alexis pulling Connor to him when he went to bed, long past midnight and with Connor already fast asleep.

On Wednesday, Connor was therefore elated when he found Alexis still abed next to him after waking. Finally, they could talk some whilst having breakfast.

Connor was in the midst of preparing it when the doorbell rang, and he was surprised to see David upon opening.

The Alpha was in sportswear and smiled at Connor. 'Hullo. Alexis still here?'

'Yes, he's in the shower. Is everything all right?'

David shrugged as he entered, following Connor to the kitchen. 'Nothing out of the ordinary, I've just come to drag him with me to the gym. He's going to get fat if he keeps skipping out on us _and_ you keep feeding him as you did Sunday. Oh, this smells good.'

'Do you want some?'

'Hell yes,' David answered at once, opening the fridge. 'Oh, you have those fruit yogurts? They're really good.'

'Help yourself.'

'Thanks. I know they're yours because Alexis doesn't eat them. He says it's fruity or something, and I won't even mention how embarrassingly proud he is of that pun,' David snorted, grabbing a spoon and opening the yogurt. 'He fucks males but fruit yogurts are what's fruity. Yeah, okay.'

Connor laughed. 'I'm not sure I understand it, either. How are Abby and Artie?'

'They're fine, out of town for the next weeks, visiting her parents in the countryside. Abby says the heat is more bearable that way, especially for Artie, and since I'm barely home right now anyway, that there's no point staying in London. So, I've been deserted.'

'Is that why I'm getting the dubious pleasure of seeing you first thing in the morning?' Alexis said, joining them in the kitchen. He kissed Connor and embraced his brother. 'What are you doing here, Davy?'

'Making sure you go to the gym with me.'

'Davy, I literally don't have the time.'

'You'll make time. You already didn't come Monday. What's the point in having a brother if he can't even spot for me? Don't be a twat.'

Alexis sighed. 'Fine, whatever. But I'm not here next week, so don't come pestering Connor.'

'Don't worry,' David replied with a wink towards Connor. 'I have enough to do myself.'

'What work do you do?' Connor asked curiously, hoping the Alpha wouldn't mind.

David didn't seem to, his answer open and easy. 'I lobby for our dad's company. Well, right now I mostly shadow the professionals, but that's the eventual aim.'

'Oh,' Connor replied, a bit startled. 'What company?'

'Food additives. Taste enhancers, colourings, preservatives, all those things. Last year I was busy with the American market, and that wasn't so bad. Anything that doesn't kill is pretty much allowed, they leave the rest up to the free market. Basically, don't like it, don't buy it - God, I love that. Now I've gotten the continentals and they're such a pain. Don't even get me started on Germany and their spastic little southern cousin. They go apeshit if you so much as look at their food the wrong way.'

'You're one to talk,' Alexis snorted. 'You only eat organic and whatnot if you can help it. I've seen vegan hippies who were less picky.'

'What, you think drug dealers take what they sell? Don't be ridiculous.'

'Have you seen a worse ambassador for a brand?' Alexis laughed, addressing Connor. 'And he wonders why he's having a tough time of it. What's Dad got to say to all this, huh?'

'Shut up,' David said. 'And since we're talking about family, I've got a message for you from Mum: call her back or at least answer your phone. Seriously. I'll be thirty next year, do you honestly think I want a lecture every weekend upon how she sacrificed her best years for us and all she's got to show for it now are two ungrateful little shits who can't even pick up their phones? I'm paraphrasing a bit but you get the point.'

'Fine, all right,' Alexis conceded with a little groan. 'I'm just so bloody busy right now, but all right, I'll try to call her. Oh, speaking of which, pet - have you heard back from Simon yet?'

'Simon?' Connor repeated, a little taken aback as he began filling their plates. 'Oh, you mean that. No, I haven't, but it takes a bit of time, doesn't it?'

'Something wrong?' David asked.

'No,' Alexis replied before Connor could. 'Connor was just a bit unwell a few weeks ago and I had Simon take a look at him, that's all. But if he hasn't come back to you, pet, I'll remind him to.'

'Mhm, it was Connor, then?' David said. 'Ned mentioned something to me.'

'Who is Ned?' Connor asked, a tad uneasy about what kind of gossip involving him was apparently making the rounds.

'A dear friend of mine,' David replied. 'Well, of ours, because my friends are Alexis', too. I suspect you'll meet him soon -'

'No, he won't,' Alexis interrupted sharply. 'Not Ned nor any other of your freakish friends.'

'How now? But they'll want to -'

'I don't care. They are savages. You know I like them, but they are savages all the same. Connor's not getting near them, not for quite a while.'

'You're exaggerating.'

'No, I'm not. Ned, Elliot, Soheil, each one's worse than the other.'

'How uncharitable of you. Besides, Soheil's not _that_ -'

'Pull the other one. He's exactly like Ned except he looks darker. No exceptions, and I mean it.'

David looked decidedly unhappy, and Connor was surprised the previously reluctant Alpha now seemed eager to introduce Connor to his friends.

'I'm sure they're very nice,' Connor said to David, ignoring Alexis' snort of disbelief. 'And I'd be honoured to meet them. But I'm sure there's no rush, and we'll all settle on something that makes everyone happy soon enough.'

David gave him an amused grin. 'Very conciliatory of you, Connor. You know what, I think you'll fit in just right.'

'_Some day_,' Alexis stressed in an iron voice.

David rolled his eyes, but winked at Connor when Alexis' back was turned.

Connor wasn't sure how to react, not wanting to displease Alexis, his Alpha, nor David, his Alpha's brother whose regard he'd just earned.

He settled for doing nothing, letting the brothers hash it out between themselves. Alexis and David carried most of the conversation whilst they ate anyway, though sometimes Connor's opinion was asked. He tried his best to say something intelligent but wasn't sure how successful he was. He didn't really understand when they talked about economics or people he didn't know.

But at least both seemed pleased with him when they left.

Later that day, when Connor was back home after work and enjoying his afternoon tea, Abigail called him, laughingly thanking him for "feeding her abandoned husband this morning".

'It was no bother,' Connor chuckled. 'I was cooking anyway, he came just in time.'

_'He always does. Wherever there's food, there'll be an Alpha. Davy's not quite as incompetent as Alexis but he's every bit as lazy when it comes to housework or cooking.'_

'You know how Alexis is, then?' Connor laughed.

_'Goodness, yes! I've heard Davy used to be the same but he was in the Paras for over a year, before we lived together, so he was forcefully taught how to clean and wash. I'm sorry you've been saddled with the brother who's completely helpless.'_

'It's okay,' Connor said amusedly.

It really was. Alexis was letting him live rent-free in his incredibly nice flat and the least Connor could do was make himself useful. It made their arrangement feel more balanced.

_'It's not wholly their fault, though, you know,'_ Abigail continued. _'They were raised that way. Their parents are the traditional couple of the working Alpha and the housekeeping Omega, not to mention they are wealthy and their mother had staff to do all the housework anyway. She raised her sons for that life, with the expectation they would find Omegas of their own to take care of their households. And, you know... Well, this might be a bit of a tangent now, but that's probably how Alexis views your relationship. I hope I'm not stirring trouble, but I feel it's something you should address if you don't like it. They're both sweethearts but they were raised a certain way and I'm personally fine with such an arrangement, but if you want to do it differently, you should talk it out with Alexis. Davy and I found our way of making things work, and I really want you and Alexis to find it, too. If you haven't already.'_

Connor hadn't actually given it any thought before. He liked taking care of Alexis' needs, whichever they might be, and Alexis took care of his, making him feel safe and cherished. Connor hadn't considered anything beyond that.

'Oh,' he said. 'I didn't really think about it, to be honest. But thank you, it's good to know.'

_'Don't worry. Don't be shy to tell Alexis if you don't like something. I think what Alphas hate most is guessing. In my experience, they'd rather you yell at them and call them idiots than be unhappy in silence and leave them wondering what's wrong. A bit like Artie right now, who's also screaming because he dropped his toy and wants me to get it for him. Very straightforward, very easy.'_

Connor could hear the toddler through the phone, and laughed. 'Okay. I'll leave you to it, then. Thank you for calling, it's been very nice.'

_'Thank you, dearie, same here. Say hello to Lexi for me.'_

Connor didn't have the opportunity to do so until two days later. He was finishing his work at the pub, doing his last rounds when he saw Alexis leaning against the bar, chatting with Sofia. Without thinking, Connor made a beeline for his Alpha.

Alexis was still in his suit from work, a silver cigarette holder in one hand and a half-empty glass in the other, and Connor couldn't help the twinge of jealousy when he noticed the nearby Omegas trying to get Alexis' attention.

But Alexis didn't spare them a glance, chuckling at something Sofia said before his gaze landed on Connor.

'Here you are, pet,' he greeted with a smile.

He was so handsome, but Connor was appalled at the dark circles beneath his eyes. He looked as though he hadn't slept for days.

'I'll be quick,' Connor said after kissing him. 'We close in fifteen and then I'll hurry up so we can get home.'

'Don't fret, pet,' Alexis replied, but Connor did all the same. His Alpha needed to go home and _rest_.

To think Alexis could already be in bed if he weren't concerned for Connor's safety and insisted on picking him up. It made Connor feel horribly guilty.

Indeed, Alexis was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, and didn't stir when Connor got into bed beside him.

The Alpha was still in the same position he'd fallen asleep in when Connor woke the next morning. He hadn't moved once during the night, and Connor took extra care not to disturb him when he got up and collected his clothes to go into the bathroom.

It wasn't until noon that Alexis wandered into the sitting room, where Connor was wasting time on his phone whilst waiting for his Alpha.

Alexis yawned, still in his pyjamas, and Jesus, he looked so cute when he was sleepy.

'Did you sleep well?' Connor asked, watching as Alexis walked towards him to drop down on the sofa beside him.

'I did, thanks,' Alexis nodded. 'I'm hungry, what's for lunch?'

Connor giggled, remembering what Abigail had said, and conceded she'd most likely been right. But he liked it when Alexis treated him as though Connor was his Omega, not a guest in his home.

'Chicken breast with vegetables and baby potatoes,' he replied. 'It'll be ready in less than half an hour if I continue now.'

'Continue?'

'I already started on it, so it'd be ready quicker when you woke up.'

Alexis looked at him, eyes both dark and fond. 'You are perfect for me, pet. I don't think I've thanked you yet for leaving me food to microwave each night. It was one of the best things when I got home, minus sleeping next to you.'

'You're very welcome,' Connor blushed, and got up to finish lunch.

Alexis had showered and dressed when they sat down to eat, and stared at Connor all throughout their meal.

It really shouldn't have come as any surprise to Connor the Alpha pounced on him as soon as they were finished.

One moment, Connor was putting his plate in the dishwasher, and the next, he was seated on the kitchen counter, the Alpha between his legs and kissing him possessively.

'Fuck, pet,' Alexis growled. 'I've missed you so bloody much. A bloody _week_. And I still owe you a proper fingering. Fuck, I've been wanking off all week thinking of playing with your wet little hole.'

Connor couldn't believe Alexis would just _say_ something like that, utterly without shame, whilst only hearing it made Connor turn beet-red and struggle for an answer.

But Connor's body didn't care how indecent Alexis was, quite the opposite in fact, and his dick hardened even as he felt his lower muscles twitch.

Alexis didn't bother with a reply anyway, simply lifting him off the counter to eventually drop him off on to the bed. Without hesitation, the Alpha rid Connor of his clothes, running his hands along Connor's naked body as though he owned it, and Connor couldn't even muster the breath to protest so perhaps Alexis indeed did.

Alexis sat back on his haunches, staring down at Connor with dark eyes.

'Spread your legs, pet.'

At once Connor did, opening them as wide as they would go for his Alpha. It was kind of embarrassing, exposing himself like that in front of the Alpha who hadn't taken a stitch of clothing off, but his inner Omega didn't care about pride. He only cared about pleasing his Alpha enough to get filled.

'You're fucking perfect,' Alexis growled, then fell upon Connor to savagely kiss him. Connor eagerly welcomed him, wrapping his legs around Alexis' waist and tangling his fingers in the Alpha's curly hair, opening his mouth to his demanding tongue.

'You're still clothed,' he whined into the kiss, when his wandering hands met only fabric.

'Take it off, then.'

Connor didn't need to be told twice, hastily tugging at Alexis' t-shirt and jogging bottoms. The Alpha chuckled until he was disrobed as well, Connor whimpering at the sight of his engorged cock.

Before he could beg for it however, Alexis was kissing him anew, rocking his erection against Connor's hole, teasing him with its girth. Alexis reached down, taking hold of Connor's dick to begin a slow stroke.

It was _good_ but deliberately teasing, Alexis knowing what Connor really needed.

'Please,' Connor begged hoarsely, when Alexis released his mouth. 'Please, I need you.'

'You have me, pet. What do you want?'

'More, please! I - inside,' Connor managed, rocking back against Alexis' crotch.

Alexis' other hand finally touched his aching hole and Connor cried out, but the Alpha just circled it lightly, spreading Connor's slick around even more.

'You're a mess down there,' the Alpha hissed roughly into his ear, nibbling at the shell. 'You're soaking wet and I haven't even started yet. I think I'll deal with that first, don't you?'

Connor was beyond understanding words. 'Anything, please!' he just pleaded desperately.

Alexis let go of Connor's dick and retreated from his hole, and Connor let out a cry of distress. But before he could do more, the Alpha had grabbed hold of his thighs, keeping them spread, and lifted his hips to press his mouth to Connor's hole.

He lapped at Connor's rim, his small balls, up his sticky thighs, licking up every trace of slick. It didn't stop, of course, Connor hopelessly aroused and continuously dripping, and Alexis seemed intent on catching every drop.

It was torture. Connor needed _more_, but Alexis wouldn't stop, stimulating his hole without filling it, encouraging it to open up for him without giving anything back but teasing, slow licks that weren't enough. Connor's hard dick lay against his stomach, but the pleasure he could get from touching it was nothing compared to having his Alpha inside. At this point, Connor thought he'd rub himself raw without coming if Alexis didn't fill him.

'Alexis,' he sobbed brokenly, twisting futilely in the Alpha's hold. 'Alpha, Alexis, please.'

Alexis hummed. 'Shh, pet, you've been good. I'll give you what you need now.'

He placed a few last licks across Connor's entrance before lowering Connor's hips, setting his trembling thighs on to the bedding. He leant forward again, looking intently into Connor's eyes, and pushed the tip of a finger inside.

If Connor had been less aroused, he'd have been embarrassed by the noise of shameless, wanton relief he let out when he was finally penetrated. His hole greedily opened up for Alexis, drawing him in, and Lord Almighty, it felt heavenly when Alexis began to pump in and out, crooking his finger to -

_Oh God!_ Connor's dick released a puddle of precome when Alexis pushed against his sweet spot and he moaned loudly.

'That's it, pet,' Alexis said huskily, beginning to pepper kisses and nips on to Connor's throat. 'That's it. You've earned this, my little pet. Take it.'

He pushed another finger in, stretching Connor so perfectly, and began finger-fucking him in earnest. He bumped against that little spot with almost every stroke into Connor's body, scissoring his fingers until Connor's rim almost hurt when he drew them out, and it was everything Connor needed. He eagerly rocked back, hands clutching Alexis' shoulders as he sighed and whined and moaned for more, whilst Alexis growled into his ear and licked up his neck possessively.

'Come for me, pet,' his Alpha demanded harshly, and Connor couldn't hold back.

With a cry and a shudder he climaxed, staining his stomach with his thin come and body clenching down on the fingers inside him. It seemed to him he almost passed out, and when he blinked his eyes open, Alexis was staring down at him as though he wanted to devour him.

Connor blushed and Alexis chuckled, pressing a short, fierce kiss to his lips before beginning to withdraw his fingers.

It felt as though he were ripping Connor's insides out as well. Connor couldn't hold back a scream of pain.

Immediately Alexis stilled, his free hand caressing Connor's face. 'Connor, pet, what's wrong? Are you all right? What's hurting you?'

Connor struggled to catch his breath through the pain. 'P-please, don't move.'

Alexis froze completely, looking down at Connor with a worried frown.

In that moment, Connor realised his lower muscles were utterly clenched, locked tight around Alexis' fingers. The Alpha couldn't remove them without painfully forcing them past his rim. Connor tried relaxing, but it was pointless. His muscles wouldn't obey.

He let out a distressed sob. He had no idea what was happening and Alexis would never want to touch him again after this. God forbid if they had to go to hospital, or, or -

'Pet, shh,' Alexis cooed, wiping away Connor's tears with his thumb. 'Pet, look at me. Tell me what's wrong.'

'I'm - I'm sorry,' Connor hiccuped, unable to look Alexis in the eye. 'I just - it won't - I can't - I can't relax. Down there. It's - it's tight. I don't know - I'm so sorry.'

Alexis didn't answer. Terrified but needing to know what Alexis thought, Connor dared to glance up at him.

His breath caught. The look the Alpha was giving him was utterly vicious, savage and feral as it might be in the most primal of animals.

When Alexis spoke, it was in a wolfish snarl that sent a shudder through Connor's body.

'Your body's reacting as it would to a knot, my pet. It's not supposed to withdraw this quickly, and so you're clenching down to keep it in, keeping all inside. Knots mostly fulfil that purpose already, but this is an Omega's natural response.'

_Oh._ Connor was still too distraught to decide how to feel about that.

Alexis clearly had no such problem.

'My pet,' he growled, biting and licking at the curve of Connor's neck. 'My dear little pet, my sweet little Omega, so eager for me. Fuck, _Connor_. I'll fuck you so good one day. I'll fill you with my cock and my come, stay inside you for hours to make sure you take every last drop.'

His fingers were beginning to move inside Connor. Not drawing in or out, thankfully, but prodding at his insides until they brushed against Connor's sweet spot again.

Connor let out a noise of protest, but he couldn't escape as Alexis began rubbing against it.

'A-Alexis -'

'Shh, pet,' his Alpha cooed, an order in spite of his tone. 'Lie still.'

Connor really had no choice unless he wanted to hurt himself, so he lay there and let Alexis force moan after moan out of him, his dick hardening again.

'Alexis, I-I don't think -'

'_Shh_.'

In tandem, Alexis was stroking his thumb against Connor's rim, slowly loosening the muscles. He covered Connor's shoulders with bitemarks, licking and sucking the skin in his mouth, and rubbed at one of Connor's nipples.

_Oh_, that felt good. Alexis continued, teasing the little bud, pushing against his sweet spot, massaging his rim, and at length, Connor felt himself getting wet again.

His hole loosened, and Alexis was finally able to slip his fingers out.

'Shh, pet, all better,' he said softly, kissing Connor's forehead.

Connor couldn't help a little whine, his body having been tricked into separating from his Alpha before it was ready.

But he _was_ relieved this humiliating situation was over, even if he was aroused again.

So was Alexis. His hard cock hung red and thick between his thighs, and Connor knew he still had a job to do.

'Lie back,' he said, pushing against Alexis' chest, and felt another wave of arousal when Alexis' eyes darkened further.

He tried remembering how Alexis had best liked it last time when he lowered his mouth on to his Alpha's erection. The more, the better, had seemed to be the motto, and Connor took as much as he could in his mouth before beginning to lick and suck.

He loved the small, appreciative noises he drew from his Alpha. Connor felt he could happily spend hours doing nothing else until he'd learnt every last movement that pleased his Alpha, and then spend more hours putting that knowledge to good use until his Alpha was satisfied.

This time, when Alexis grabbed him and his cock twitched, Connor forced himself to relax, letting his Alpha use his mouth and swallowing everything down. He still couldn't help making a bit of a mess with the last spurt of come, but Connor thought he'd done better than his first time. Soon, his Alpha would hopefully not have to worry about hurting Connor when getting pleasured. It probably didn't add to the experience.

Alexis' knot had swelled lightly, and Connor took care of that as well before carefully cleaning his Alpha's softening dick with his tongue until every drop of precome and come was gone. He moved up to his Alpha's stomach, licking up the last spurts from his knot, and then settled into his Alpha's arms in a satisfied glow.

'Damn, you're more perfect every time,' Alexis rumbled, kissing Connor's hair.

Connor hummed happily, enjoying being pressed up against his Alpha's strong, nude body and feeling him affectionately stroke his hair.

Eventually, Alexis gently shook him. 'I'm sorry, pet. You need to get ready for work.'

Connor couldn't help a little groan, and Alexis laughed.

'You can still quit, you know.'

'No, it's fine,' Connor relented, and grudgingly got up.

He took a quick shower before dressing, and found Alexis in the sitting room, back in his casual clothes with his phone in hand.

The Alpha lived on that thing. Not for social media or games as Connor liked to indulge in, but constantly reading some new emails that kept bombarding him. Connor had really started to dislike that device.

'By the way, pet, I spoke to Simon,' Alexis said, looking up when Connor entered. 'Those bloody idiots... He said they _lost_ your results. I told him to just ask the lab to send him another copy, but apparently there was a hiccup in their system and they lost part of their data. Thank God they still have enough of your sample, but they need to run the tests again, and that'll probably take another two, three weeks. What a bunch of useless wankers.'

'Oh,' Connor said. 'Well, that's... that's a bit unfortunate. But I guess it can happen.'

Alexis snorted. 'Yeah, okay. At least they only lost some numbers this time, not a whole fucking person. A remarkable improvement!'

'W-what? A whole person?'

'Several of them,' Alexis replied with ill-humour, frowning at a notification on his phone. 'Some stupid bastards who come in after having been assaulted, or almost overdosing, or both. Disappear before the Met can get to them, never to be seen again, despite not having been discharged.'

'O-oh,' Connor stuttered. 'Maybe they left because they knew they were in trouble?'

'You tell me how someone pissing blood from a stab wound or so fucking high they can't stand up can walk out. One of my own clients disappeared like that, I fucking hate that hospital. If Simon didn't work there, I'd never set a fucking foot in it again.'

'Y-you lost a client? I'm sorry, that must have been awful. Do you know what happened?'

'Nothing more than what I've already said. Came in, high on some shit and babbling nonsense about coming clean according to the nurses, then vanished an hour later. Stupid idiot shouldn't have been doing drugs in the first place, I told him _not_ to, but you can't reason with those cretins, and now he's gone.'

'What did the police say?'

'What?' Alexis snorted, and looked up from his phone to give Connor a disbelieving stare. 'You actually think Scotland Yard investigated? They don't give a damn. No one gives a damn about a Romanian drug mule who's been charged thrice with possession and was supposed to have been kicked out the country already. The Met's overstretched as it is, you honestly think _this_ is what they'll waste resources on? They'll just pretend he fucked off back home as he was supposed to.'

'B-but, surely the Romanian government -'

'Doesn't care either. Why would they be sad there's one less drug dealer on their streets? They'll pretend he's still in the UK, the UK will pretend he's back in Romania, and everyone will be happy not giving a shit either way.'

Connor was speechless, and Alexis seemed to regret his tirade.

'I'm sorry, pet. I didn't mean to shout at you. It's just... This is the kind of things I deal with all the time. It gets a bit much sometimes.'

'No, it's okay,' Connor replied, approaching Alexis to be set down on to his lap. 'I can't imagine how awful it must be. How long ago was it?'

'A couple of years now, to be honest. But it's crap like this all the time.'

'I'm sorry,' Connor repeated sincerely, and burrowed against Alexis when the Alpha squeezed him.

It was hard to separate again, and it was even harder Sunday afternoon when Alexis finished packing and left for the airport.

'I'll try to call you,' Alexis said, kissing Connor fiercely before entering the cab.

Connor waved at him, and felt miserable.

He wasn't allowed to wallow for long. Two days later, after he'd settled down on the sofa for the evening and was deciding which show to watch, his phone vibrated.

An unknown number had texted him.

_Hi this is david, want to hang out?_

They'd both been abandoned by their significant others. Connor was a bit nervous about spending time alone with David, but maybe this was just what they needed to remove any animosity left.

_Okay when?_ he replied.

The answer was quick. _Right now_

Connor didn't have any plans, and if David wanted a chat and a drink, why not?

_Okay where do we meet?_

A few seconds passed, then his doorbell rang. Connor's eyes widened, and it was indeed David when he opened the door.

The Alpha was dressed in a nice, light grey sports jacket and dark jeans, and grinned when he saw Connor.

'Hullo, Connor. Let's go make some friends, shall we?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the lovely feedback! :) I know the last two chapters were a bit slow, but now that Connor and Alexis have settled in (and let off some steam), the plot will begin to pick up again.
> 
> NB for my non-UK readers: the Paras = the Parachute Regiment, an elite unit of the British military.


	8. Chapter 8

Connor stared at David with wide eyes. 'W-what?'

'Make friends,' David grinned. 'Come on, throw some jeans on and let's go.'

Connor flushed, automatically glancing down at the used jogging bottoms he liked to wear at home.

'Err...'

'Come on,' David repeated, nodding towards the inside of the flat. 'Get dressed and then let's go.'

Connor opened his mouth, but he couldn't think of a way to refuse.

So he docilely went into the bedroom to change before returning to David in the antechamber.

'I... I have to get up at five tomorrow,' he said.

'Don't worry, I'll get you home by midnight,' the Alpha grinned, and after throwing Connor his keys, closed the flat door behind them.

David had parked his car just outside the building, and seemed to be in a very good mood as he drove them towards their destination.

'Where are we going?' Connor asked.

'You'll see,' David replied merrily. 'Just sit back and relax, everything will go well.'

Connor was curious, but he didn't want to annoy David. The Alpha seemed to have accepted him and Connor didn't want to ruin it.

David shot him several looks out of the corner of his eye whilst he drove, and Connor was debating whether he should say something when the Alpha broke the silence.

'I never apologised for manhandling you that first morning. I was unpleasantly surprised at the time but that is no excuse. I know I injured you, though you were so kind as to tell my wife and, I assume, Alexis, that you'd done this to yourself. But that bandage you wore was because of me, wasn't it? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my temper out on you.'

'It's all right,' Connor replied, pleasantly startled.

'It isn't. I should have known better.'

'But you couldn't have. I mean,' Connor tried to explain when David looked confused, 'you didn't know me. And Alexis told me he'd had bad experiences previously, and that you'd helped him through it. I have little brothers and sisters, too, you know. I would probably have reacted the same way if they'd been hurt and I suddenly found a stranger with them. So it's okay, I know you didn't mean it personally.'

David looked taken aback, but then he shot Connor a smile both befuddled and sincere. 'You actually mean that.'

'Yes, of course. I'm just glad we're, you know, getting along now.'

David didn't reply at once, his attention on the road. When he finally spoke, it was in a pensive tone. 'Well. I have to admit, I don't usually give my trust to someone this quickly. But I'm not blind. There's _something_ between you and my little brother. Something good. You're actually _improving_ his life, and I can't deny that. And Connor, if you're pretending, then you deserve to fool me. I'm a suspicious prick, especially where Alexis is concerned, but I'll be damned if I can find anything wrong with you. So you know what? We'll try to make the best of the fact I have to share my baby brother with someone.'

Connor couldn't help a little laugh even as he shot David an honestly delighted smile. 'I promise I'll be a very good replacement in taking care of him.'

'Please don't, if you have to deal with him as I do, he'll be single again in no time and mooching off our leftovers for lunch.'

'Oh dear,' Connor laughed. 'We wouldn't want that.'

'Nah. Less for me. You keep him, all right?'

'Okay,' Connor giggled. 

David chuckled, and the weird unease Connor still felt around the Alpha was slowly dissipating. It made Connor immensely glad Alexis' brother was willing to give him a chance. 

'I really appreciate your trust,' he said. 'Thank you.'

'I should be the one thanking _you_, after that disaster of a first impression.'

'It's okay,' Connor insisted. 'It was a misunderstanding. Water under the bridge. It doesn't matter any more.'

David shot him an indecipherable look, then shook his head as he focused back on the road. 'Never in my life. I've just realised I'm really glad I'm doing this,' he muttered, more to himself than to Connor.

Connor was a bit nervous, but David didn't give off any unsettling vibes. If anything, there was a low, protective hum in the Alpha's voice when talking to him.

David eventually parked in front of a luxurious high-rise in one of the nicest parts of London Connor had ever seen. The doorman in the sleek lobby didn't even bother asking David's name, just greeting him with a "good evening, sir", and David flashed him a smile before herding Connor off to the lifts.

They got out at the highest floor, and the carpet there looked so clean Connor was almost hesitant to walk on it. There were only three doors and he followed David to the furthest one, which the Alpha simply pushed open before closing it after them.

Immediately, Connor was hit with the sweet smell of some kind of incense mixed with cigarettes, and he could hear conversation and music further away. They stood in the large antechamber of a beautiful flat, polished wood on the floors and exotic pictures on the walls. Before Connor could admire any of it, David had gently grabbed his wrist and steered him towards the room where the noise came from.

It was a handsome sitting room, spacious and luxurious. The furniture was unlike any Connor had ever seen before, and if he had to guess he would have called it Middle-Eastern in style. On the floor were several beautifully crafted carpets, the kind he would have expected to see at Buckingham Palace, and the decor seemed a mixture of different tastes. There were those strange pictures again, showcasing various landscapes and people with a distinctive Oriental look, but there was also a portrait of the Queen and paraphernalia from several English sports clubs, not to mention the Union Jack bigger than a tablecloth draped over the back of the sofa where two of the three occupants of the room were sitting.

Both were impressive Alphas and they didn't seem to see Connor at first, beaming at David when he entered.

'Davy, finally!' one of them said, taking his black, golden-tipped cigarette holder out his mouth to grin at David. His eyes were so dark the irises almost swallowed the pupils, offset by the white of his teeth against his tanned skin. He fit right into this bizarre flat with his flawless RP and exotic appearance. 'What took you so long?'

'Always has to make an entrance,' his neighbour snickered, a pale-skinned blond with elegant features. Connor couldn't tell which one of them was taller or larger, both Alphas looking like nothing but muscles.

But Connor found the third person, sitting in an armchair facing the door, more unsettling. At least with the Alphas he could tell what they were with one glance, but this third man baffled him. He had a beautiful face, too delicate to be an Alpha, but he was too tall for an Omega, and too slim for a Beta. Connor also couldn't _smell_ anything but Alpha in this room, which was utterly bizarre since there was no way this man was an Alpha, despite the fact he oozed confidence like one. He was also the only one who noticed Connor at once, dark eyes locked on to him.

'I had to pick someone up,' David replied, and drew Connor forward. 'Meet Connor, my dudes.'

At once, both Alphas stood up, and for a moment Connor panicked. But they just stood there, smiling and looking at him with appraising eyes whilst David introduced them.

'Connor, this is Soheil, our host,' he said, motioning towards the Middle-Eastern-looking bloke. 'This is Ned -' the blond '- and Elliot.' The unidentifiable bloke.

Soheil, Ned, and Elliot. Connor abruptly realised these must be the friends Alexis had called savages and insisted Connor didn't meet.

Well, David had clearly had other ideas, and regardless of how Connor felt about displeasing his Alpha, he knew he should just make the best of the situation.

'Hi,' he said shyly, giving them a small smile.

The mood in the room shifted, a sort of benevolent calm settling over the Alpha-infused air. Connor was relieved his presence seemed to trigger their protective instead of their competitive side; God knew it would be a bloodbath if three such powerful Alphas became territorial in a confined space.

'It's a pleasure,' Soheil purred, Ned echoing the statement, and Elliot nodded. 'Sit down, love.'

Connor did, taking a seat on the sofa opposite Soheil and Ned's, and once he had, the three Alphas sat down as well, David on Connor's left.

'So you're little Lexi's latest Omega, are you?' Ned said, leaning forward to appraise Connor with sharp blue eyes. He picked up a brandy glass from the coffee table between them, swirling the golden liquid inside. 'Where did he find you?'

'Just work,' Connor replied, and knew Ned was cataloguing every last detail about him. He was acutely aware this was without a doubt the same Ned Alexis wanted a favour out of for Simon, and hoped he passed whatever criteria the Alpha had.

'Work?' Ned chuckled, and the three other men did the same. 'He had to dig deep to find a comely little darling like you. His work's usually focused on whores, junkies and pieces of shit.'

'Amazing that isn't how he met you, isn't it?' Soheil sniggered.

'Shut up, you inbred import.'

Connor was shocked speechless. For a moment, he feared this would end in fists.

Soheil just snorted, tilting his head back to blow out a string of smoke towards the ceiling. 'Aren't you an aristocrat? Pretty sure you're more inbred than me.'

'Nope, that was more of a continental thing, and even if I were, at least it's of a proper English breed.'

'You do remember I was born here, don't you?'

'Look, mate - if a French dog shits here, that doesn't make it English shit.'

'Ah, touché,' Soheil replied, inhaling a draught from his cigarette holder, and Ned turned back towards Connor with a triumphant look.

'Tell me, darling, where're you from? I don't think I've heard that accent before.'

'Oh, err, I'm from Newport.'

'Aww, a little Welsh lamb. That's so cute. What brought you to the big, bad city?' Soheil laughed.

'Just, you know, work.'

'And what do you think of London?'

'It's okay.'

'To be fair, if being around Londoner lawyers won't scare him off, nothing will,' Ned snickered, and his friends burst out laughing.

They weren't so bad, Connor decided a little while later. They were rather crude with each other but polite towards him, and he couldn't see the "savageness" Alexis had talked about.

Only Elliot said nothing, watching them whilst smoking and scrolling through his phone. Connor suddenly wondered if it was the same Elliot who had keys to Alexis' flat.

Probably.

What weird acquaintances his Alpha had.

Most of their jokes were a bit... _out there_, but they seemed hard to offend, and after some time Connor gathered his courage to satisfy his curiosity.

'Where are you from?' he asked Soheil, whilst the Alphas were on their third round of drinks. Connor had just finished his first coke and David had kindly risen to get him another one.

'Me, love? I'm English, born and bred, but my family is originally from Persia.'

'Iran? That is really nice. I was wondering where all this nice stuff came from, I've never seen such things before.'

'_Persia_, love, but thank you.' Soheil looked pleased. 'It adds a bit of variety to those boring modern flats that all look the same.'

'I really like it.'

'Ah, you're precious,' the Alpha grinned, then turned towards Ned. 'Why do those two Greek mongrels get all the nice Omegas? I want one, too.'

Ned snorted. 'Maybe if you didn't send them pictures of your junk you would.'

'That was once! And bloody hell, I can't believe you're bringing that up. _Again_.'

'Well, you did send it to my sister. My sweet, innocent little Omega sister. So fuck you.'

'I said I'm sorry! I was so coked up and she's just such a dish, it seemed like a good idea!'

'Are you saying she was asking for it?'

'Yeah, absolutely. Shut the fuck up, you complete muppet.'

'Think you might have misread that a little?' Ned smirked. 'It's not as though she's been ghosting you since, is it?'

'Shut up. Two years ago and _still_. Why do women have memories like elephants? It bloody sucks.'

Ned looked entirely unsympathetic. 'Try your luck elsewhere.'

'I do. She's just still the hottest Omega I've ever seen. Jeez, life is so unfair.'

'What d'you mean?' David asked, returning with Connor's drink.

'Ned brought up my dick pic again. Even though you all promised never to do that. And how his sister won't talk to me again because of it.'

'How now? That's not true. She won't talk to you because Ned told her you already have three Omegas on the side and herpes.'

'You fucking _what_?' Soheil barked, rounding on a guilty-looking Ned. 'You told her _what_? You _knew_ I've fancied her for years and you - '

The rest of his sentence was lost in a snarl when Soheil lunged at Ned, colliding with the other Alpha with such strength it sent them off the sofa and on to the floor.

Connor shrank back in fright and David didn't help, egging on the fight with a delighted grin.

In one instant, the large room seemed too small. The air was heavy with the scent of angry Alpha and Connor's Omega instincts told him to _run_, get away from the tussle as quickly as possible. Both Soheil and Ned were such _strong_ Alphas it could only end badly. Considering Alphas' domineering nature and Soheil and Ned's constant ribbing, it was a miracle they hadn't started fighting sooner, but now it seemed the dam had broken.

Suddenly there was a firm grip on Connor's wrist, and he let himself be pulled up and away, towards the back of the room.

It was Elliot, and the man opened the balcony door before guiding Connor outside with a push.

Connor felt better at once outside. The air was cool and fresh, devoid of cigarette smoke and Alpha. 

And the _view_. Night had fallen and the city far below them shone brightly with a multitude of lights, Connor able to pick out a few landmarks and the Thames.

'Let's leave the barbarians to one another,' Elliot said, closing the balcony door behind him. 'We can have a nice chat here.'

He had a low, throaty voice that promised depravity, and again Connor wondered _what_ Elliot was. He took the seat Elliot pointed him towards, a nice two-seater beneath a canopy next to the wall, and Elliot sat down beside him.

He still had his cigarette in hand and held Connor's drink out to him.

'Here. Isn't this just nicer?'

'Thank you,' Connor replied, taking his glass. He was close enough he could see the shimmer in Elliot's silky black hair and the pallor of his skin that seemed rather unhealthy, but he still couldn't _smell_ anything. The only thing Elliot gave off were hints of something chemical that were frankly not very pleasant.

Abruptly, Connor wondered if the man was sick, and on some medication so strong it would mess with his hormones. Or perhaps Elliot was just a very discreet Beta; theirs tended to be the most subtle of scents, often barely noticeable especially if surrounded by Alphas or Omegas.

Yes, that was probably it. Elliot was a Beta, and whilst the label didn't fit quite as much as Connor's instincts would have liked, it made the most sense. At least now he knew what he could expect from the man.

Elliot raised an eyebrow. 'Something wrong?'

Connor was embarrassed he'd been caught staring. 'I'm sorry,' he stuttered. 'I, err, I just... I'm sorry.'

Elliot studied him for a moment, then chuckled. 'Don't worry. I don't bite.'

Connor flushed. 'I know,' he mumbled.

'We haven't really had a chance to chat yet. Those three brutes take up all the air space, so I'm glad we can get to know each other a little more now.'

Connor couldn't help a nervous glance towards the balcony door, though he could see nothing through the thick curtains covering every glass panel. 'Will they be... all right?'

Elliot moved back to push the door slightly open, glancing inside. Connor could see Ned on top of Soheil's back, rubbing Soheil's face into the carpet and telling him to taste Persia, he Iranian fuck.

'Perfectly fine,' Elliot replied, letting the door fall shut again. 'Don't worry about them. They've known each other since before they could talk.'

'Oh. Err, okay.' A pause. 'So you're Elliot, right?' Connor said, just to fill the silence.

'Hmm? Oh, yes. Elliot Khan, to be precise. But you can call me Eli. Everyone does.'

'Okay,' Connor smiled, then couldn't help himself. 'Are you Pakistani?'

'My father is,' Elliot simply replied, and there was an edge to his voice that told Connor he didn't want to pursue the subject.

Connor hoped he hadn't been rude. So far nobody had begrudged him his curiosity but he didn't want to be bothersome either. 'That's nice,' he said congenially. 'Both my parents are Welsh.'

For some reason, that seemed to amuse Elliot immensely, and he burst out laughing. 'You're too much. No wonder Alexis likes you. How has he been treating you?'

'Very well,' Connor replied sincerely, and couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face. 'He's everything I could want.'

'Mhm, I don't doubt that. He's my type as well, but then again, whose Omega's type _wouldn't_ he be? Unfortunately, I'm not his, but that's just life.'

Connor just about managed to hold back his disbelief. Elliot was an _Omega_? His beauty was delicate enough to _look_ like one, in spite of his height that was more similar to a Beta's, but he smelled so _sterile_ it was eery.

'Oh, err,' Connor stuttered, trying to think of something to say. 'You know Alexis well, then?'

'Yes, I would say so,' Elliot said amusedly. 'Not only because of Davy, obviously, but he also works for my parents, so it'd be quite hard to not be up in each other's business all the time.'

'He works for your parents?'

'Unofficially,' Elliot grinned, but that didn't make any sense with what Alexis had said. Why would Elliot's parents need a solicitor whose expertise lay in drugs and prostitution?

'What do you mean?' Connor asked.

'Who doesn't need a good solicitor,' Elliot dismissed. 'Always useful. And, of course, we spent quite a lot of time together when those three imbeciles first went prancing off to the Paras. Mutual comfort after abandonment and all that.'

'You mean -'

'Yes, those three geniuses inside. It was Soh's idea, of course it was, because, and I quote, he "wanted to make himself useful at least once to the great country that had saved his family's life". Only Soh would come up with that. Then of course Ned went with him, because where there's Soh, there's Ned, and I guess Davy didn't want them to hog all the glory. Honestly, I'm amazed those three degenerate junkies managed to get in. Then again, I did see them drink nothing but nettle tea for like a month so I guess that paid off. Nettle tea makes you pee like crazy,' Elliot added at Connor's confused look. 'So it gets the remains out of your body faster. Anyway, so they went on their little adventures and left Alexis and me to slug through our routine. Studies for him, and... stuff for me.'

The military didn't accept Omegas, and Connor felt a little bad for Elliot. Connor himself wouldn't be able to handle being permanently surrounded by so many Alphas; it would leave him feeling crushed and suffocated. Already just the three powerful Alphas inside were making him feel small, though they treated him courteously; he guessed the only reason he hadn't been completely overwhelmed had been Elliot's presence, which had offset the Alphas' enough to make it bearable.

Elliot however seemed to have no such problems, which honestly impressed Connor. Not every Omega was as timid as he, but there was a reason Omegas preferred Betas and other Omegas to Alphas as friends as a general trend.

'I'm sorry,' he said genuinely.

Elliot waved it away. 'It's fine. Lex and I had some fun times, he's quite nice once you get to know him. Bit frosty at first, but really soft on the inside. Unlike Davy, who's all smiles and friendliness, but at his core he's a rotten, vicious motherfucker.' Then Elliot seemed to catch Connor's look. 'Not fun like _that_, I mean. I told you, I'm not his type. But we'd go drinking with other people together and so on. Then, well... I had something come up and he got together with Sasha the Spider, so we drifted a bit apart, but he's a decent fellow. A bearable Alpha. And trust me, I've spent my life surrounded by Alphas - I would know.'

'Sasha the Spider?'

'That's what I like to call him. And it's so fitting,' Elliot snorted, flicking his cigarette. 'Wrap them up in his web, suck them dry, and once the prey is empty, toss it aside and move on to the next one. The funniest part is, whenever I see that little shit around and he's drunk enough, he still talks about Alexis' dick. Isn't that kind of pathetic? Imagine still thinking of someone's dick five years later.'

Connor had no words.

'Then again, that's just Sasha,' Elliot shrugged.

'Is he... I mean, was he Alexis' last boyfriend?' Connor finally managed.

'If you want to call it that. Boyfriend sounds so nice. So _cuddly_. They did drugs together and fucked, that's what it was. I mean, maybe it was more to Alexis. Probably, actually, knowing him. But Sasha? He likes three things - money, looks and a big dick. When Alexis lost two of those, the little spider just fucked right off. So charming. I can't believe he still has the nerve to hit me up sometimes, asking about - well. Anyway. What's that pretty thing around your wrist?'

Connor automatically glanced down to where Elliot was pointing, but his mind was elsewhere, buzzing with what the other Omega had said about Alexis. Drugs and emotionless sex? That didn't sound like his Alpha at all. Connor was aware he had known Alexis for less than two months, but it still felt _wrong_.

But perhaps it wasn't. Perhaps that was exactly why Alexis had such bad memories of his last relationship, even if it had been five years ago. _Five years._ It would at least explain some of Alexis' bizarre bouts of clinginess.

Connor's heart clenched. How could anyone abuse his Alpha that way? He couldn't imagine Alexis treating Sasha, whoever that was, much differently than he was treating Connor. How could anyone abuse such good will?

Elliot snapped his fingers in front of Connor's face. 'Connor?'

It shook Connor out of his stupor, and he managed to give Elliot a small smile. 'Sorry. I - yes. It's something Alexis gave me.'

'Mind if I have a look?'

'No, not at all,' Connor replied, and held out his wrist.

Elliot snagged a long, thin finger under the band, inspecting the bracelet for a few seconds, then snorted with laughter.

'Oh blimey. Wow. Does Davy know about this? He'll shit a brick. No, he'll shit a whole wall.'

Connor was confused. 'How do you know David didn't like it? I mean, he's fine with it now, but he was, err, sceptical at first.'

'He's _fine_ with it? Oh Lord,' Elliot laughed.

'I don't understand,' Connor said honestly. 'Why is this such a big deal? I mean, I think it's beautiful and I'm very happy Alexis gave me this, but it's just a piece of fashion jewellery. It's not... I mean, I don't think it's too much, is it?'

'Fashion jewellery?' Elliot chortled.

'You know, glass and nickel, something he found in a tourist shop when he was abroad.'

Elliot abruptly stopped laughing, and gave Connor the oddest look. He still hadn't released the bracelet, and gave it another cursory glance before letting go and studying Connor strangely.

'Glass and nickel? Who told you that?'

'Err... Alexis. When he gave it to me.'

Elliot burst out laughing again, and this time laughed so hard Connor thought he might choke.

'Oh bloody hell, I can't believe it,' Elliot gasped, giggling uncontrollably. 'And you cute, cute thing swallowed that hook, line and sink, I can't _even_. He's such a complete cretin, such a sucker for a pretty face, I love it.'

'I don't understand,' Connor repeated, getting mildly annoyed but trying to not let it show. 'Why are you all acting so strangely over this thing?'

'Darling,' Elliot hiccuped when he at last regained control of himself. 'Darling, that's not glass and nickel. That's platinum and diamonds, custom made if the plaque's anything to go by.'

'... what?' Connor choked out, unable to understand. 'It's - no. Why would he - it doesn't make sense.'

'Well I don't know _why_, but he did. Glass and nickel. Hee hee. Not that it wouldn't suit you, but you have to admit, nothing goes beyond real diamonds.'

Connor still could barely comprehend it. He looked down at the bracelet, the perfect, lovely stones reflecting the dim outside lighting with a beautiful shimmer, and it seemed surreal.

'How... how much is this worth?' he managed to ask.

'Depending on the purity of the diamonds and the current value of platinum, somewhere between five and ten thousand pounds.'

_Oh my God._ Connor's family could live comfortably for half a year on that amount of money. And he just wore that as though it were nothing, some cheap fifteen-pound bracelet.

'You seem a bit overwhelmed,' Elliot said, and his voice wasn't unkind. 'Don't think too much of it. Alexis has that kind of money to spare.'

But that wasn't the point. Connor couldn't grasp how anyone could spend that much money on someone they barely knew. Alexis had given this to him on _literally_ their second date, when they had known each other for a _week_.

His Alpha was insane. Connor suddenly understood how another Omega might have taken advantage of him. It was just... Alexis just made it so _easy_ with his outrageous generosity.

But worse than that, he'd lied to Connor. That hurt in a way Connor couldn't articulate. He knew Alexis kept many things about himself private, but he didn't _lie_.

And it had been so convincing, too. Alexis hadn't blinked, stuttered or given any other sign something was off when telling Connor he'd gotten it from a _tourist shop_. The words had slipped out as easily as if he hadn't had to think about them twice, not some hogwash he'd made up on the spot. It felt so _wrong_.

'Don't overthink this,' Elliot repeated. 'Alphas have their ways. You suck their dick, they give you expensive shit. That's just how it works.'

'No,' Connor replied without thinking, because that _wasn't_ how he thought about Alexis and his relationship. 'No, I don't want this. I don't need this. He doesn't owe me anything like this.'

It devalued their relationship. He didn't want Alexis to think he had to _give_ Connor anything more than he already did. Connor wanted to be his Omega for free. Because he was Alexis.

Elliot studied him silently for a short moment. 'Listen, Connor,' he eventually said. 'Don't freak out over this now. You've had it this long, you were happy with it as some cheap crap and Alexis was happy knowing you were wearing expensive diamonds. It's not worth any drama.'

'But he lied to me.'

'Darling, everyone does at some point. Honestly, you should be glad it wasn't the opposite, and he gave you Poundland rubbish and tried telling you it's Tiffany's. Of course you're upset, but there are worse things.'

Elliot was right, in a way, but Connor knew he would have to address it with Alexis all the same. For now, however, there was nothing he could do, and he shouldn't spoil everyone's evening by sulking over something they weren't responsible for.

So he forced a smile and nodded, and Elliot grinned back before taking another look inside.

'Let's see if they've made any progress,' he said, opening the door a bit.

David was still lounging on his sofa, rolling himself a cigarette whilst providing an obnoxious commentary as though he were watching a boxing match that only encouraged his friends' fighting. They had indeed made some kind of progress, Soheil now attempting to throttle Ned with the Union Jack whilst telling him to choke on his own flag, he Marmite-gurgling shit.

'Bit more,' Elliot said, and closed the door again.

Connor was kind of awed at his nonchalance. 'Have you known them for long?' he asked.

'For about thirteen years. Half of my life, hah. We went to school together. They've always been this stupid, if that's what you're wondering.'

Connor couldn't help a giggle. 'They're nice, though.'

'I guess,' Elliot shrugged.

He finished his cigarette without another word and Connor didn't mind the silence, at ease with the other Omega in spite of his oddities. Elliot crushed the butt in an ashtray and stood up.

'All right, I think they'll be done now. It's close to midnight anyway, they'll be stopping if only to get the party started.'

'I thought it already had,' Connor teased.

'Well, yes, but you know what I mean.'

Not really, but Connor guessed he would find out. He followed Elliot back inside and indeed, the fighting had stopped.

Soheil was now bare-chested, draped in the Union Jack, sitting next to David on the sofa and busying himself with a hookah on the coffee table, whilst Ned was sprawled across from them in his singlet. There were two empty liquor bottles on the table, a dark spot on the carpet, and two soaked shirts lying on the floor.

'You're pigs,' Elliot said, shoving Ned's legs away to sit down on the sofa. 'Just disgusting.'

''Cause _you_'re always proper,' Ned replied lazily, making room for him. 'Look who came back just in time.'

'What are you making?' Elliot asked Soheil.

The Alpha was mixing different powders before putting the lot into the hookah bowl. 'The great SS, of course,' he replied, before winking at Connor. 'The Soheil Special.'

'Right,' David said. 'I think it's time I got Connor home.'

'What?' Soheil looked up. 'Don't be a prick, mate. He'll enjoy this.'

'No he won't.'

'Of course he will,' Soheil winked at Connor again, who'd sat down in the armchair. 'Everyone does.'

'You'll kill him with that shit. I don't think the kid's even touched tobacco. Have you, Connor?'

'Err, no,' Connor admitted. 'But that's just what a hookah is, right? Tobacco and water vapour. I can try.'

Soheil stared at him. 'Bloody hell,' he eventually said incredulously towards David. 'I thought you were joking when you said Alexis' new Omega was clean. But _you_'ll smoke, right? I prepped for five now.'

'Yeah, I'll come back after I drop him off, don't worry. Haven't drunk anything yet either, so this better be good.'

'Great. No worries, I have shit to shoot up, too, for later.'

'I'm going to have to pass those.'

'What? Come on.'

'Sorry, mate. I can get away with smoking and snorting but if Abby comes home and finds needle pricks on my arms, my marriage is over. Not worth it.'

'You've turned into such a straight arrow,' Soheil rolled his eyes. 'She's not even home. Where's our mate, come on?'

'She's not home now, but she might just decide tomorrow to come back. Sorry, it's really not worth it.'

'You've become boring with responsibilities.'

'Yeah, well, at least I have a mate. None of you can say as much, can you? And maybe you should think about straightening out some of your shit, too. Doing drugs and fucking Omega strippers in your twenties is cool, I agree. Doing drugs and fucking Omega strippers in your thirties however, that's just sad.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Soheil dismissed.

'We still have time,' Ned agreed. 'Plus, we're rich and hot, we'll always find _someone_ to bounce on our dicks.'

David rolled his eyes. 'Never mind. Somewhere, there'll be some Omegas with standards low enough they'd take even you two. I mean, I hope there is.'

'Hum,' Ned said, then looked at Elliot, sitting at the other end of their sofa. 'How desperate are you, babe?'

'Never enough,' Elliot snorted, lighting himself another cigarette.

'Aw, come on,' Ned said, and quick as lightening, he'd suddenly seized Elliot's knee to pull the Omega towards him. Elliot landed on his back on the sofa with a soft yelp and Ned grinned, looming over him between his legs. 'You liked it last time.'

The Omega looked at him coldly. 'Get off.'

'Come on, baby.'

Abruptly, Connor realised just how _drunk_ the Alphas were, not to mention what things other than alcohol they might have taken. He couldn't help instinctively making himself smaller in his armchair, even though none of the Alphas had been threatening so far.

Elliot didn't flinch. 'Get _off_.'

Ned ignored him, only pulling the Omega closer by a few more inches to bend down over him, crinkling his nose. 'Eli, mate, did you take something right before coming here? Jesus, you stink even more than usual. Can't you take normal suppressants? Not only do you smell like a fucking scouring cream, I bet it makes you dry as a bone, too.'

Elliot's features didn't change, frozen in the same look of cold appraisal, but something in his eyes hardened and Connor _knew_, from one Omega to the other, that Elliot was not enjoying the situation in the least.

But neither Soheil nor David intervened, and Connor couldn't understand why. Ned and Elliot weren't mated and the Omega was clearly getting uncomfortable.

'I won't say it again, dipshit. _Get off_.'

Ned laughed. 'You're so bloody cute. I'll make you squeal, baby.'

For a second there was nothing, then Elliot abruptly tightly gripped Ned's bare forearm. The Alpha let out a shout of pain, rearing back with a curse.

'You little bitch!' he snarled, whilst the Omega had moved back to the end of the sofa and was baring his teeth. 'You _fucking_ little bitch!'

'What did he do now?' David asked amusedly.

'He fucking burnt me with his fag!'

There, on the spot where Elliot had gripped him, was indeed the bright red dot of scalded skin.

Soheil burst out laughing. 'Aaaand it's back to your right hand. Nice try, mate.'

Ned snarled, glaring at Elliot in a terrifying manner, and Connor shrank back in his seat even further. He didn't know how Elliot wasn't fazed, hissing back just as venomously.

'Keep your hands to yourself, you fucking idiot.'

'I'll stick my hand up your arse, you -'

'Let's go,' David suddenly said into Connor's ear, and without waiting for an answer, he'd gently pulled him up and guided him out of the room. Connor couldn't help trying to look back, his solidarity with a fellow Omega wanting to make sure Elliot was all right, but David didn't allow him the chance.

'W-wait,' Connor said, as the doors of the lift were closing. 'Is -'

'Don't worry. Elliot's fine.'

'But -'

'If he didn't know how to handle Ned, or any of us, he wouldn't be here, trust me. Eli's tough. Don't worry about him.'

Connor was only marginally reassured, but it was true the other Omega had seemed unafraid. Annoyed and uncomfortable, certainly, but unafraid.

'Eli is Ned's Omega, anyway,' David abruptly continued. 'Let them figure their shit out.'

'What?' Connor was sure he'd misunderstood. 'But they aren't mated! I mean, I'm sorry if I've missed something, but...'

'Well, okay, they aren't _mated_, but... Ugh, this is complicated relationship stuff. Basically, Eli jumped on to Ned's dick a few years ago so now he belongs to Ned. Does that make sense?'

Not to Connor. 'Elliot doesn't seem to think he belongs to Ned.'

'Yeah, but no one cares,' David answered, nodding at the doorman on their way out. 'Are _you_ going to tell Ned Eli's not his? Good luck with that.'

'Shouldn't he listen to Elliot, though?'

David sighed as he started the car. 'Look, Ned's been after Eli from the day they met, way back in school. He hasn't been subtle about it either, even if he later scaled it down when Eli wasn't interested. The bottom line is, Eli knew how Ned felt when he chose to sleep with him. You don't spread your legs for an Alpha who's been obsessed with you for a decade and then expect him to fuck off. It doesn't work that way. He brought this on to himself, so let him deal with his mess. Honestly, just forget about it.'

Connor didn't really have a counter-argument. He didn't _like_ what he'd seen but he'd just met these people and realised he knew too little about any of them to properly understand what went on between them.

'Anyway,' David continued, 'that's not what I wish to talk about with you right now. I'm sorry you had to see that drama, but it's not why I brought you here.'

A pause, David focused on the road, and Connor patiently waited, heart hammering a bit. He wasn't quite sure what to expect from the Alpha.

'Listen,' David eventually said, shooting Connor a quick look out of the corner of his eye. 'I can tell you're going to be around Alexis for a while. There are some things you should be ready for, when Alexis will begin taking you out as his official plus one. I'm assuming you'll agree to that, considering how lovey-dovey you are with each other.'

Connor blushed, but he only had one answer. 'Yes. I would love to. If he ever asks me.'

'He will. At some point he will want to show you off, and I have a feeling that's going to be sooner rather than later. He'll take you to parties and dinners and all those other things he hates, and it'll all be wonderful. On the surface. The real purpose of all those events is to network, which is the polite way of saying people try to find the one person they can squeeze the most benefits out of whilst giving the least in return. It sounds nasty, but that's how it is. And there are a lot of people who want a lot of things from Alexis, for various reasons. _You_ will be the first on their radar once your relationship with Alexis will be public. They'll try to be your friends in order to get stuff from him.'

'Oh,' Connor said a little uncertainly. 'I see. I promise I'll be careful, and I won't -'

'No, you misunderstand me. It's not a reproach. It's just how the game works. We all do it. Alexis, too. Why do you think Simon agreed to come over in the middle of the night because you were unwell?'

'He - because he's Alexis' friend,' Connor replied honestly.

'Yes, but why is he Alexis' friend?'

Connor didn't really know what to answer. Why were people friends? It seemed so obvious. 'They like each other.'

'Sure, they don't _dislike_ one another, but there are other people to not dislike. No, the reason Simon is at Alexis' beck and call is because Alexis is friendly with Ned. Do you know who Ned is?'

_Say hi to Ned for me._ Connor had wondered about Simon's parting words at hospital.

'No. Is he important?'

'To Simon he is. Simon is a junior doctor at a shitty hospital who'd very much like to get into private healthcare, but it's not easy. Especially since he wants to get into the very best, the kind of places which only treat the sprinkles on top of the upper-crust of society. He's a good doctor with a good record, but there's always that echelon on the ladder beyond which merit is no longer enough, and that's where Simon's struggling. Meanwhile, Ned's father is the CEO of a pharmaceutical drug company. Guess how much _that_ endorsement would be worth, and how interesting for hospitals to have someone with a direct connection to Ned's father. You know, friendly discounts, access to new drugs and therapies, all that good stuff. A match made in heaven, as one might say.'

'Oh.' Connor wasn't sure what to say. It sounded so... heartless. 'And Ned is okay with that?'

David snorted. 'He thinks Alexis' pimping him out is the funniest shit. Don't get me wrong, Ned wouldn't indulge many people like that. As a matter of fact, probably no one but everyone you met today plus Alexis. Because he's, well, _Alexis_. Ned and Soheil are like my brothers, they saw Alexis grow up the same as I did. So when little Lexi wants something, he gets it. Ned's dangling the carrot over Simon's head for now, but he's really waiting for the right moment. At some point, he'll get in touch with Simon and tell him, listen, we have this drug, and if you give us the results we want, we'll talk about some things. And that's how it'll eventually go.'

'Oh,' Connor stuttered again. 'Can they... do that?'

'One hands washes the other. But don't worry, Ned's family don't want the company to tank. Sometimes there are just some... creases that need straightening out. That's all.'

'Oh. So that's... That's really the reason Alexis and Simon are friends?'

'Mostly. But as I said, that's how it is. No one wants a useless friend. I have a feeling, however, you'll struggle with that concept. That's all right. But it's crucial for you to know the people you'll meet will be utterly ruthless. They only care for their goals and someone like you, good-willed and trusting, is like throwing fresh meat to wolves. They'll knife you in the back or eat you up whole if you're not careful. Do you understand that?'

'Yes,' Connor nodded, and wished he could argue against such a harsh judgement.

'Good. It's the reason I wanted Soh, Ned and Eli to meet you. The world might be rotten, but _they_ are my friends. My real friends. And I'll be honest with you, in essence we're not that different from the other sons of bitches I just warned you about, but you're part of the pack now, so to speak, so if you ever need something, we're here for you. And if Alexis or I aren't available, go to them. They'll help you without terms or conditions or expecting anything back from you, and _that_ is the most precious thing in this world. They might seem a bit strange, I know, but you can trust them. You're Alexis' Omega and they would never hurt you. They're not stupid, they know why I introduced you, so if shit ever hits the fan, they're there. All right?'

'Okay,' Connor nodded, and gave David a sincere smile. 'Thank you. It's really nice of you.'

'Don't mention it. Just remember this, all right? If you have to remember anything of those cretins, remember they'll be more than happy to lend a hand if necessary.'

Connor would remember. As a matter of fact, there was a laundry list of things he'd remember from tonight, so much he didn't know where to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! :)
> 
> NB: I actually know someone who passed a scheduled drug test thanks to nettle tea. It sounds ridiculous but there you go.  
NB for my non UK-readers: you probably guessed it, but Poundland = the British Dollar Tree


	9. Chapter 9

When Alexis called him the next day, Connor decided not to mention anything. Not meeting David's friends, not the bracelet, not Sasha. Nothing.

It would be pointless over the phone. Not only would it irritate Alexis and distract him when he was on a business trip, but it wouldn't accomplish anything. They needed to do this face-to-face.

Connor wasn't very good at lying, but he managed to convince his Alpha he was just tired when Alexis picked up on his slightly off behaviour. It wasn't even a lie, considering Connor had gone to bed close to one in the morning the previous night.

But it was still so good to hear Alexis' voice again. Even knowing they had an unpleasant conversation ahead of them, Connor couldn't wait for his Alpha to come home on Sunday.

In the meantime... Connor was hesitant at first, but in the end his curiosity won out. He wanted to know more about Alexis, about the strange things Elliot had said and if any of them were true. It wasn't _wrong_, Connor told himself. He wasn't going through Alexis' personal things or snooping in his study; he was just trying to find his Alpha's social media and anything else on the internet about him. There shouldn't be a problem with Connor knowing something about Alexis that was already public information, and it might help him understand his Alpha a bit better.

Early on, Alexis hadn't given him any social media handles because he said he didn't use them, and it certainly seemed to be so. Neither had David, or any of his friends; Connor's only connection were Abigail's, and so he browsed through them looking for Alexis.

Connor didn't spend a lot of time on social media, but Abigail never disappointed with how _unreal_ hers was. It was nothing but a parade of pictures of her family, vacations she'd gone on with David, her garden, dishes and cakes she prepared, piano covers she made, and the occasional funny story. It looked like the life out of one of those American films, where everything was beautiful and perfect.

He couldn't even call it faked. From what he'd seen of her, she led exactly that life.

To his inquiry, she did confirm Alexis didn't use any social platform any more, but she also provided him with the links to his old accounts.

They were indeed dead as dodos. They'd either been wiped clean or the last activity had been five or six years ago, mostly comments on someone else's posts. There was more Alexis in Abigail's updates (apparently her and David had gone to Switzerland last winter and taken Alexis with them) than there was in Alexis'. Abigail also told Connor that, whilst Elliot didn't have any online presence, David, Ned and Soheil did.

It fit with the friend requests Connor had gotten. He accepted them before having a look, and snorted.

Clearly sanitised for the public eye. There was no hint of the drunkards who did drugs on a weekday, their posts nothing but good little boys who played polo together and had one pint Friday night.

Right. So Connor had actually not learnt anything. He decided to go back to the basics and simply typed Alexis' name in a search engine to see what it would spit out.

He found more results than he'd expected. Most notably, he found articles about a court trial a few years ago, where against all expectations, Alexis had just about gotten his client off. A disgraced big name in drug trafficking who'd apparently been thrown under the bus by his associates and been given a young, inexperienced legal aide solicitor with the aim to make it easier for the prosecution.

Not with Alexis, though. He'd somehow managed to acquit his client of the major charges and the man was let off with a fine and some community time, which outraged the public judging by the comments on almost all the articles. Reading through the charges, Connor couldn't disagree with them, but part of him was still _proud_ of his Alpha. It wasn't Alexis' fault he was good.

After that, Alexis' name was mentioned in several other high profile cases, but Connor noticed a shift in the public's opinion; whilst they previously blamed the judges for the rulings, a significant amount of them also seemed to dislike Alexis, accusing him of shifty tactics such as bullying witnesses and evidence "re-arranging" itself in many of his cases.

Then Connor came across the most unsavoury accusation so far, linking Alexis and a judge to a couple named Khan. According to several users, Mehrad and Catherine Khan only avoided investigation because of their ties to powerful figures. A quick search for their name popped up several articles claiming the pair of wealthy property owners might have been loosely linked to drug rings and illegal brothels, but without concrete proof.

Connor didn't like it. People were innocent until proven guilty but the whole thing felt... off. Where there's smoke there's fire, as his grandmother would say.

But he couldn't blame Alexis for it, could he? The Alpha was paid to defend and defend he did. Connor also remembered David's words about their entourage, and how they often rubbed elbows with people they didn't like. Also, who knew what really went on behind the closed doors of the justice system? Some cooperation with nasty individuals was inevitable. Connor knew too little about Alexis' actual work to truly judge his Alpha by it.

And he'd seemed so genuinely upset when telling Connor about his missing client. Alexis seemed to _care_. Connor couldn't believe his Alpha would do anything _wrong_.

Connor didn't find anything new beyond that. He came across the website of the company David worked for, which did indeed belong to "David Redlock" and had "David Redlock II" listed as "Brand Ambassador" but Alexis was mentioned nowhere.

Connor finally gave up, wishing he felt smarter, but not as much as he'd have liked. If anything, he was left with more nagging little "what if's", but he tried to ignore them.

Whatever Alexis did, Connor knew his Alpha was a good man. That was the most important thing.

*

Connor didn't expect the text that came Friday afternoon.

_hi this is eli, sorry i got your number from davy i forgot to ask you tuesday, do you want to hang tonight?_

Connor liked Elliot, but wondered why David wasn't the one inviting him. At any rate, he couldn't - he had work. He answered Elliot so, but the other Omega wasn't deterred.

_how about tomorrow then? we can meet at st james and get lunch and then feed the squirrels in the park._

That actually sounded much nicer than getting drunk and smoking hashish or whatever the "Soheil Special" was supposed to be. Connor was a bit surprised the Alphas would be interested in that, but maybe he'd misjudged them.

_Cool :) who's coming?_ he asked.

_just us. i could do with some alpha-free time._

Right. That explained it.

Perhaps it was the sunlight, but Elliot looked better than Connor remembered when they met up at noon Saturday. The other Omega was still pale, but at least it didn't look sickly.

They got lunch from an Indian takeaway then sat down in the park, Elliot throwing little pieces of naan to hopeful squirrels.

Connor studied him, noting how his loose, long-sleeved jumper didn't fully hide how thin the Omega was for his height, and couldn't help the urge to make sure he was fine.

'How did it go Tuesday after I left?' he asked, trying to sound casual.

Elliot shrugged. 'Just the usual. They couldn't wait for Davy to come back so they lit the hookah and by the time Davy had returned there was nothing left to smoke and Soh was too fucked to make another, so Davy just did coke and poured all of Soh's favourite cognac down the toilet as a revenge.'

'Oh,' Connor said, and didn't know what to add. 'Oh, wow.'

'Yes well, with Alexis coming back next week, it'll be some time before Soh does another of his "specials". We don't do drugs in front of Lex and Davy won't party without him, so I can understand Davy's annoyance.'

'Is Soheil's stuff that good, then?' Connor asked, rather out of his depths when it came to drugs. He liked it that way but figured he should at least understand how his new acquaintances felt about it to know how to deal with the subject.

'It's that _bad_,' Elliot corrected. 'It's the sick, twisted, depraved love-child of Soh's insanity and Ned's chemical genius. That's honestly all you need to know and everything I hope you ever will. Don't touch it, fam. It'll fry your brain. You don't want to end up like Ned and Soh, do you?'

'Well, when you put it that way...' Connor joked, and Elliot laughed. He seemed to be in a good mood so Connor tried his luck. 'Say, speaking of Alexis... what did you mean with him working for your parents? I thought he, err, mostly took legal aide cases.'

'He does,' Elliot dismissed. 'It was just a joke, don't think about it. How's your food?'

'It's good,' Connor answered honestly, and wished he could go back to Alexis but didn't know how.

The afternoon passed quickly, and Connor was surprised by how much he actually liked Elliot. They enjoyed the same telly shows and spent hours debating characters and plot points. Connor was delighted to have finally found someone who knew the lore as much as he did, and Elliot seemed to enjoy it, too.

'Where are you working?' Elliot asked as they got up, when Connor had to leave for his shift.

'In Soho, it's not too far with the bus.'

'Cool, I'll go with you then, have a look at the place. I think I've been there a few times but I'm not sure.'

So they took the bus together, Elliot pouncing on the front upper-deck seats for them before Connor could. It made Connor giggle to see he wasn't the only one who loved them.

He took public transport a lot more since living with Alexis, mostly because he could now afford it. The landlord had been pissed and demanded another month's worth of rent in addition to keeping Connor's deposit because of the "utterly vile, disgusting and degenerate" state of the flat; after Dheeraj had confirmed Mark and Amy had been kicked out, Connor had a pretty good idea of how they'd left the premises. He imagined the landlord would hire professionals to clean it out and couldn't blame the man either.

Nonetheless, with the money he'd previously spent on rent now staying with him, starting from next month Connor could send it to his family as well, and it made him _giddy_ how much more it was. Perhaps they could finally fix the leak in the roof before autumn.

Elliot ended up staying for a drink before leaving the pub around nine, waving Connor goodbye. Connor waved back from his service, happy he'd made a new friend.

'Your new friend is nice,' Sofia echoed his thoughts later that night. 'A bit weird, you know, but nice. How do you keep digging up all those Romanians, though? I swear there aren't that many of us here!'

'Romanian?' Connor repeated, startled.

'He said his mother's family was. You know that jumper he wore? It's from a Romanian band and I asked him about it. Good taste, hun, _that_ is music.'

Connor wished he could just take it as it was, but his mind wouldn't let him. Immediately it made another connection between Alexis' work abroad and Elliot's family, and in spite of his best will it tasted sour.

'What more did he say?' he asked. 'I didn't know he's Romanian.'

'Nope, he doesn't much look it, does he? That was about all, I think. You know, the usual - his grandparents fled the communists, his mother is a British citizen, the typical story. But I swear we're nicer immigrants than Dracula,' she laughed.

'I'm sure,' Connor laughed as well, but his mind was elsewhere.

Maybe it was nothing. He wanted it to be nothing.

His instincts told him otherwise, but he was terrified of asking Alexis. What would the Alpha say? Connor wasn't sure he wanted to know.

He was still debating this the next morning, when around eleven he was perusing the kitchen cupboards and trying to decide what to have for lunch. Alexis' flight landed in the afternoon and Connor wanted something quick so he had time to head to the airport to greet him.

Or so he'd thought. He suddenly heard the front door open and, startled, went to see who it was.

Alexis grinned at him, putting his suitcase on the floor and closing the door behind him. 'Hullo, pet.'

'Alexis!' Connor exclaimed, a delighted grin spreading across his face as he rushed forward. 'I thought you said at four!'

'Yes, but they ended up having an empty seat this morning so I changed my booking and thought I'd surprise you.'

'Oh, you've succeeded!' Connor beamed, and was _finally_ in his Alpha's arms again.

Alexis crushed Connor against his body and cupped Connor's face for a searing kiss, only releasing him when Connor needed air.

'Damn, pet,' he said huskily, nosing at Connor's hair and temple whilst Connor caught his breath. 'Damn pet, I've missed you.'

'I've missed you, too,' Connor smiled, reaching up to stroke his fingers through Alexis' hair. 'Are you hungry? I was just about to make lunch.'

'You spoil me, pet,' Alexis chuckled.

After lunch they cuddled together on the sofa, Alexis showering little kisses on to Connor's hair whilst asking him how his week had been.

'Did you take the cab home from work, pet?'

'Only because you'd already booked and _paid_ for them. Alexis, it's not -'

'Good,' the Alpha hummed in satisfaction. 'Don't bother finishing that thought, pet. It doesn't matter whether you think it's necessary or not, it clearly worked out well. So. What have you been up to?'

Alexis was borderline _impossible_ sometimes, but Connor would be lying if he said he didn't find it irresistible no matter how much it irritated him. Still, there was no point debating it further, because Alexis had gotten his way and arguing about it wouldn't change it.

'I went to the park yesterday,' Connor smiled, and took out his phone. 'I fed this really cute squirrel, look.'

Connor was in the process of showing Alexis the pictures when the worst notification he could imagine showed up at the top of his screen.

_Eli_  
_your alpha will be out tomorrow night do you want to meet up?_

Connor didn't have time to be more than horrified. The next thing he knew, his phone had been ripped out of his hand and he'd been turned around, his chin in a painful grip as Alexis forced him to look up.

The Alpha was _livid_.

'Who THE FUCK is "Eli"?!'

It took a moment for Connor to find his voice, and Alexis' grip tightened with each passing second.

'It's - it's just Elliot,' Connor stammered. 'Please, let -'

'_Elliot?_'

'You know, David's friend, please -'

'Since when do you know those fuckers?!'

'He introduced us Tuesday! Please, I'm sorry, I know you didn't want it but I didn't know, he brought me somewhere and they were there, please, Alexis, you're hurting me.'

Alexis let go at once, but if anything he looked even more furious.

'You're bloody friendly with that little shit?!'

'He's nice!' Connor defended, rubbing his aching jaw. 'They were a bit weird but they were nice, everything went well, so please, calm down.'

'I'm not bloody calming down!' Alexis thundered and suddenly he was up, pacing around the sitting room. Connor remained seated, unconsciously trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, and couldn't help a little flinch when Alexis rounded on him again. 'How many times have you met with those bastards?!'

'Just Tuesday! Then Eli and I hung out yesterday -'

'Don't fucking call him Eli! He's not your bloody friend!'

'He's been friendly! He's nice and we have things in common -'

'YOU HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON WITH THAT FREAK!' Alexis thundered, and Connor shrank back. 'He's utterly fucked in the head and you're not meeting with him again!'

Connor's heart beat wildly and faced with Alexis' terrifying anger, for a moment wanted nothing but to fold and appease his Alpha.

But _no_, a little voice in his head told him. No, he shouldn't. No, he didn't have to.

Because he didn't want to. He didn't want Alexis to unilaterally decide whom Connor could frequent.

And it was scary beyond words to go up against this Alpha, whose anger seemed to make the walls tremble, but amidst all his Omega instincts that told him to shut up and submit for his own good, there was a voice that grew stronger with each second.

No, he didn't have to shut up and submit. He had the right to stand up for himself.

And he could, because Alexis wouldn't hurt him.

The Alpha might shout and snarl, but he would never hurt Connor, because Alexis was his Alpha, and Connor was his Omega.

And if there was one Alpha whom Connor _shouldn't_ be afraid to speak his mind to, it was his own.

The realisation struck at the heart of Connor's fear of Alexis' temper. It was still _intimidating_, but Connor could take it.

'No,' he said, voice soft but determined. 'No, I won't stop seeing him because you don't like it. I -'

'The fuck you will! Do you think I'll stand by and watch him ruin you?! You're not fucking meeting him again if I have to lock you up!'

Connor swallowed, but persisted. 'I didn't notice anything wrong with Elliot.'

'Of course you wouldn't, you don't bloody know him! You don't know a fucking _thing_ and you want to lecture me?! You've no fucking idea about anything!'

'Then tell me!' Connor exclaimed in frustration. 'Tell me what's so bad about David's friends, whom _he_ seems to like very much!'

'Of course he likes them, the nasty shit! Ever heard of birds of a feather? You haven't seen that side of David but he's one hell of a piece of work when he wants to, and those arseholes are no better! You might think they're all friendly and nice but they are vicious to anyone they don't like and by the time you know it, it's too late because that's the kind of sons of bitches they are! So don't you go telling me you have anything in "common" with them, because you don't!'

'I get along with Elliot, and I know he's a bit strange, but I - I think he needs help,' Connor said honestly.

'Oh NO, don't you bloody go there,' Alexis warned, eyes blazing. 'He's not a charity case. You're not wasting time on that complete crap.'

'You said yourself he's fucked in the head, and I think -'

'Yeah and he'll stay that way, which is why I'm telling you, Connor, to _stay away_.'

'I -'

'Why the fuck are we even having this damned conversation?! He's nothing to you and you're nothing to him, you fucking saw each other twice so get the fuck over yourself and stop this ridiculous tantrum because you clearly have no idea what's good for you!'

'_I'm_ throwing the tantrum?' Connor was incredulous. 'You're the one who's shouting -'

'And with bloody good reason! My Omega wants to befriend shit -'

'He's not shit! Stop it with -'

'HE IS SHIT. HE'S A SHIT PERSON FROM A SHIT FAMILY WHO MAKE THEIR LIVING DOING SHIT THINGS AND YOU'RE NOT GETTING INVOLVED IN THAT!'

Connor's eyes widened. 'I -'

'You honestly think you can fix that?! You honestly think you can help someone who grew up surrounded by scum and criminals and who thinks the people around him have to suffer for him to have power?! Are you honestly that fucking naive?!'

'David likes him,' Connor stuttered, because if Alexis was right then that made no sense. 'Your brother likes him, if he's so bad -'

'You're not bloody David! He knows how to handle people like that, you don't!'

'He's not "handling" Elliot, he _likes_ -'

'Fucking stop it with David! He's not any fucking metric for you!'

'I'm only saying -'

'Enough!' Alexis snarled. 'I've had _enough_ of this. I'm not interested in discussing this further, because it is pointless. You are not seeing any of them again, at least not alone, and that is the - fucking _shit_, what now?'

His phone was ringing, and Alexis looked at it in a way that would melt steel. He let out a curse before abruptly striding towards the door and closing it behind him, leaving Connor alone in the sitting room.

It didn't last long, only a few minutes, and Connor's heart hadn't calmed down from their confrontation when Alexis came back. If anything, the Alpha looked even more irritated than before, scowling at Connor.

'I'm going out,' he said, before pointing a warning finger towards Connor. 'But this discussion is over, do you hear me? I don't expect to have to address this again. But go behind my back like that once more, Connor, and you'll really get to know me.'

Connor was speechless, and after grabbing his jacket, Alexis closed the front door behind him with a slam.

Left alone, Connor swallowed down the urge to cry. This was the most horrible argument he'd ever had with anyone. All he wanted was for Alexis to come back and embrace him again, but at the same time, Connor couldn't give the Alpha the victory he wanted. It wasn't even about Elliot any more, though Connor remained convinced the other Omega needed help, but the principle of the thing. Alexis couldn't dictate Connor's behaviour like that. Connor was naturally submissive and eager to please, this went without saying, but he still had his own will.

And now that it conflicted with Alexis' for the first time, Connor wondered how it would end.

Part of him knew he wouldn't be able to permanently stand his ground against Alexis if the Alpha didn't back down. Connor wouldn't _willingly_ give in, but it would happen eventually. His Alpha was simply too strong, too powerful, too determined to have his way, that Connor's Omega instincts would end up forcing him in line. It would probably be a double humiliation because by that time, Alexis would most likely be so pissed with Connor's stubbornness, Connor would end up on his knees servicing his Alpha to appease him and win back his favour. Even now, his basest Omega urges told him to pleasure his Alpha and show what a subservient Omega he was, for his own good. That getting his way wasn't worth his Alpha's dissatisfaction with him.

Maybe it wasn't. Connor didn't _want_ to be fighting with Alexis. But neither could he simply let Alexis decide how Connor was to live and on top of that buy Alexis' forgiveness with his body each time Connor had the audacity to speak his mind.

Well, that wasn't true. Connor _could_ do that. His own Omega instincts told him this was the safest way, and they weren't _wrong_. Omegas mostly were at the mercy of their Alphas, and Nature had at least given them the ability to _endure_ that, in a warped, servile sense of duty towards their Alphas. But it didn't _have_ to be that way, wasn't perhaps even meant to, as Connor's own instincts _also_ told him, in a conflicting way. He _could_ stand up for his opinion.

In the end however, the choice was his Alpha's. He would be the one who decided whether to listen or not, and what kind of relationship they would have.

The most frightening part was Connor knew, even if Alexis chose to ignore him, that he wouldn't be able to leave. Never mind the fact Connor had no other home in London; Alexis was his Alpha. Connor couldn't leave _him_.

The rest of the day, which should have been joyful, was rather miserable. Connor went to bed early just to be _done_ with it, but that failed, too. He couldn't fall asleep, turning around in bed and wishing his Alpha were here.

He eventually fell into a light, uneasy doze, and was abruptly woken by the sound of the front door falling shut.

He glanced at the clock. _12:43 AM._

Jesus. Connor waited for his Alpha to come to bed, his heart beating nervously, but Alexis didn't come.

He wasn't sleeping in his study, was he? No. That would be unbearable. That would mean a rift of such proportions Connor couldn't handle it.

He got up and opened the bedroom door, looking out into the flat.

The light was on in the kitchen. Equally relieved and worried, Connor made his way towards it.

Alexis was leaning against one of the kitchen counters, lit cigarette holder in one hand and phone in the other. He sighed and put the phone down on the counter at his side before pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closing in an expression of frustration.

'Alexis,' Connor said softly and the Alpha looked up, seeming surprised to see him. 'Come to bed. It's late.'

Alexis shook his head. 'I'm waiting for a phone call.'

'It can wait until tomorrow. It's one in the morning.'

'Yes. Go to bed, pet. I'll be along shortly.'

'You work too much.'

Alexis chuckled humourlessly, shaking his head again, before putting down his cigarette holder and motioning towards Connor. 'Come here, pet.'

Connor did so at once. When Alexis' arms closed around him, he burrowed into his Alpha's embrace, ignoring the stink of tobacco on him.

'Don't worry about me,' Alexis rumbled above him. 'I'm fine. Go to bed, pet.'

'No. I'll go when you do.'

'That's blackmail.'

'Too bad for you.'

Alexis chuckled again, and this time it sounded more genuine. 'Pet,' he sighed fondly, kissing the top of Connor's head. 'I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm sorry for shouting at you before. It's not your fault Davy's a complete spastic. He's the one who'll get to know me.'

'Please, don't have a row with your brother because of me. He meant well.'

'What he _means_ is to get a second opinion _and_ keep a closer eye on you to make sure you're up to his standards.'

'Well, perhaps. But that doesn't make it less of a good opportunity to show him he doesn't need to worry.'

'You're too good for bastards like us,' Alexis muttered, before pressing another kiss to Connor's hair. 'I really am sorry. I just... I wouldn't be able to handle anything happening to you.'

Connor swallowed. 'Nothing will.'

'You don't understand. Ned and Soheil are decent, but the rest... These are awful people we're talking about. You should have nothing to do with them. Look - I understand your point. I _know_ what you mean, and you're not wrong; if Davy's friends were utterly rubbish, they wouldn't be his friends. But I'd rather you spend time with Ned and Soheil than Elliot, if you must. I'm not saying that Omega's _fundamentally_ bad, but I don't wish his attitude on you. He's ruthless and self-serving, and it's not entirely his fault, but you're too good-hearted for that. He's not used to dealing with Omegas, he's used to dealing with Alphas, and he'll run you over.'

'I can stand up for myself,' Connor reassured. 'Besides, weren't you his friend, too, at some point?'

'We hung out, but "friends" is a bit of a stretch. He has his uses and I have mine, but beyond that we don't have much in common aside from the fact we're both twenty-six and love Davy.'

'He's your age? I thought he was in David's class.'

'He was. The little shit's so smart he skipped three grades. But more than smart, he's _wily_, which is why I'd watch him carefully.'

'I'll be fine,' Connor repeated. 'I have you, don't I? Nothing can harm me.'

Alexis' arms abruptly tightened around him, and he burrowed his nose in Connor's hair. 'You have a bit of a mark on your jaw. I'm so sorry, pet. I don't - I try to control myself, but sometimes I can't. You don't deserve that. Promise me you'll go the day I hurt you.'

Connor's eyes widened, and he shifted so he could look up into Alexis' face. The Alpha's features were tight with unhappiness.

'You won't hurt me,' Connor replied forcefully. 'I know it. I won't promise that, it's ridiculous. I'd be saying I think you're capable of hurting me, and that's wrong.'

'You don't know that,' Alexis replied, an unidentifiable note in his voice. 'I've lain hands on others before.'

Connor swallowed, but his conviction didn't change. 'You won't hurt me. I know it. You're my Alpha and you won't hurt me.'

Something _powerful_ rumbled in Alexis' chest and he took Connor's mouth in a sudden, fierce kiss. 'Hell yes. You're mine. My sweet little Omega, and I'll take care of you. You'll have everything you want, pet, everything you need.'

'I trust you,' Connor simply said, reaching up to stroke through Alexis' soft hair. 'Now come to bed, that's what I want.'

'Bossy,' Alexis chuckled. 'All right, you win. Fuck those idiots anyway.'

He left his phone in the kitchen, and for some reason, that felt like the biggest victory.

Connor was tired and knew Alexis was too, so he was surprised when the Alpha abruptly pounced on him once they were in the bedroom. Without hesitation, Alexis tore Connor's t-shirt and pyjama bottoms off before throwing him on to the bed, kissing him fiercely.

'Fuck, pet, did you miss me?' he growled into Connor's mouth.

'Y-yes,' Connor stuttered, still a little disorientated from the sudden onslaught.

But his body caught up quicker than his mind and after a week apart from his Alpha, Connor's arousal needed only a spark to light up.

Alexis withdrew, looming over Connor between his legs, and grabbed the back of Connor's knees to raise them towards Connor's chest, exposing his crotch and hole.

'You're bloody gorgeous, pet, so fucking perfect,' Alexis said huskily, eyes on Connor's lower body.

Connor let out a little whimper, embarrassed to be on display like that, but he could feel himself hardening and getting wet under his Alpha's gaze, the scent of Alexis' lust wiping any other thought from his mind.

'That's it, pet,' Alexis encouraged, rubbing circles into the sides of Connor's knees where he held them, his teasing touch fuelling Connor's arousal. 'Get wet and hard for me, that's a good Omega.'

Goodness. Connor whined as he squirmed beneath Alexis' heated gaze, wishing the Alpha would touch him more. Alexis didn't, merely observing him lustfully and saying filth that aroused Connor more and more. It was almost mortifying how _easily_ Alexis could work him up, with nothing but words and the barest of touches, whilst Connor was spread out beneath him like a wanton mess.

'Alexis,' he pleaded. '_Please_.'

'Please what, pet? Hands _off_, above your head. Stay like that.'

Connor whined again, fisting the pillow and trembling. 'Please, touch me.'

'Touch you where, pet? Show me, and keep your hands where they are.'

Connor was clueless for a moment, panting and wondering how he was supposed to show Alexis anything without use of his hands, when it suddenly dawned on him.

He blushed crimson, Alexis' cocky little smirk telling him the Alpha knew _exactly_ how much it would embarrass Connor, but it wasn't as though Connor had a choice. He wanted his Alpha and that was what Alexis expected of him, so Connor complied, and clenched his lower muscles, making his hole twitch.

'Alpha, _please_,' he breathed out at the same time, and _finally_ Alexis moved.

'Hold your legs like this,' he ordered.

Connor did, holding them up and open for his Alpha. Doing this himself was even more embarrassing but he didn't dream of disobeying, too aroused and wanton for his Alpha to risk his displeasure.

'Very good,' Alexis praised, and Connor shuddered. 'Keep showing me what you want.'

_Oh God_, Connor thought, but obediently continued clenching his lower muscles, putting on the lewdest display for his Alpha.

He felt a brush against his rim and whined, rocking back, only to let out a gasp when Alexis gave him a light slap. 'Keep still. The only movement I want to see from you is your hole begging me to fill it.'

Connor let out a submissive, apologetic little noise and Alexis' touch came back, his thumb brushing against Connor's entrance. He pressed down just enough Connor's rim lightly kissed at it every time Connor clenched down, and _hell_, it suddenly made the emptiness inside Connor so much worse.

'So this is what you want, is it? For me to finger your wet, eager little hole and fill you up so you can come?'

'Please,' Connor begged. His dick was rock-hard as well, a little puddle of thin Omega precome forming on his stomach, but his empty hole felt much worse.

'Certainly does indeed seem that way,' Alexis continued, and whilst there was undeniable arousal in his voice, he was still so collected Connor couldn't comprehend it. Was he not desirable enough?

Connor tried to clench harder, drawing Alexis' thumb further in, and his slick hole made a wet, obscene sound when the Alpha drew it out.

'You're not the only one who wants something, however,' Alexis carried on, unperturbed. 'And you've made quite a stink about what else you want earlier today. So I don't think, pet, that you should be allowed to come tonight. You've hardly earned it,' he said over Connor's distressed, disbelieving whine. 'Perhaps this will remind you who's in charge.'

'Alexis,' Connor tried to plead. 'Alpha -'

'Yes, "Alpha",' Alexis replied, withdrawing his thumb completely and leaving Connor's desperate hole aching for _anything_. 'Now lower your legs, get on your knees and suck me off.'

Alexis _couldn't_, Connor's mind tried to reason, even as Connor's body obeyed. He lowered his legs and turned over, crawling between Alexis' legs until he was level with his crotch, and began tugging his shirt out of his trousers to undress him.

Alexis stopped him. 'I said suck me off, Omega. This is for me, not you, so take my cock out and get to work.'

Connor whimpered, and undid Alexis' belt, lowering his fly and briefs to take out his hard cock. He wanted to touch his Alpha, to look at his wonderful body, but Alexis' tone brooked no argument.

It made Connor all the more eager to win Alexis' forgiveness by doing his best, and he dedicated himself to every inch of that thick Alpha cock. Smelling his Alpha's lust heightened his own arousal but he didn't dare take a single hand away from Alexis to tend to his own need. He also had a feeling Alexis wouldn't allow it.

Alexis grunted appreciatively above him, but he didn't pet Connor's hair as he usually did.

What else could Connor do to please him? Perhaps he was going too fast.

Connor slowed down, sliding the cock out of his mouth to begin properly tending to it, licking down the shaft that hadn't been in his mouth yet (or ever, judging by the size), and when he arrived at the base, nuzzled without thinking at Alexis' balls. The Alpha hissed, and Connor needed no further encouragement to lick them as well, eagerly slobbering over every inch of Alexis' crotch. Holy hell, he just wanted to please his Alpha, and after taking the head back in his mouth whilst massaging his Alpha's balls, felt gratified when Alexis finally grabbed hold of his head.

He tried to relax, letting his Alpha force more of his cock into Connor's mouth. Alexis had never done that before. He usually only pulled on Connor's hair when he was coming, allowing Connor his own rhythm before that.

Not this time. Suddenly Connor understood the term "face-fucking", and whilst he was glad Alexis was mindful not to hit his throat as he tried breathing through his Alpha's thrusts, he obediently didn't resist and let Alexis use his mouth until his Alpha came in it.

He couldn't help however retching out a significant amount of come after Alexis pulled out, too focused on breathing to swallow.

'Shh, pet,' Alexis soothed, caressing Connor's hair. 'You did very well.'

Connor looked up hopefully, still panting a little as he wiped at the come on his chin.

Alexis chuckled. 'Roll over and show me that pretty little hole.'

Within the blink of an eye Connor had done so, on all fours and presenting for his Alpha.

'You certainly enjoyed that, didn't you?' Alexis hummed with self-satisfaction. 'You're covered in slick and precome, my messy little Omega.'

'Please,' Connor panted. He _had_ enjoyed being used for Alexis' pleasure, his own dick so hard it almost hurt and his hole so wet it made the lewdest sounds every time it twitched.

'A pretty picture you make, Omega. I'll enjoy remembering that. Now tell me: do I have to tie you up or will you be good and not touch yourself?'

_What?_ He couldn't mean -

Connor turned his head around, giving Alexis a wide-eyed look of disbelief, and the Alpha chuckled. 'You're not coming tonight, pet. I told you so. So, what will it be?'

'B-but - !'

'No argument,' Alexis interrupted firmly. 'Make the choice or I will make it for you.'

Connor let out a desperate whimper, his body begging for his Alpha. Alexis had never refused him climax before and Connor had no idea how he was supposed to spend the night like this.

Alexis chuckled again, then reached into his nightstand to take out a long silken ribbon.

'W-wait,' Connor protested as Alexis took hold of his wrists.

'Are you saying you'll be good, pet? Give me your word.'

'I - I'll try,' Connor attempted.

'Not good enough.'

But Connor was _desperate_. How could Alexis ask this of him? He _needed_ to come.

'Well, pet?' Alexis repeated, and when Connor didn't answer, kissed both his hands before tying them together in front of him. He then pressed a kiss to Connor's forehead. 'I'll give you a little leeway - you can touch your dick. I'm tired so I don't want any noises or disturbances from you, but if you come from that, so much the better for you.'

_Ah!_ Connor was reassured, and let his Alpha pull him beneath the covers after undressing. Alexis kissed him goodnight, turned off the night and settled down to sleep. Connor wondered if this was a new game the Alpha was playing, and it seemed intriguing.

He began stroking himself, the touch a relief on his neglected erection, and tried holding back his moans.

Very quickly however, his moans turned to sobs. 

He couldn't do it. He couldn't come.

Each time his arousal spiked, his hole would clench, empty and forgotten, and Connor _needed_ something inside him but he _couldn't_, and it pulled him away from the edge.

He looked at Alexis, but the exhausted Alpha seemed asleep, and Connor suddenly realised Alexis wouldn't help him anyway. He'd _known_.

The _arse_. The utter _arse_. He'd let Connor work himself into even more of a frenzy knowing he wouldn't get any relief.

In the end Connor had no choice but to stop touching himself, his body burning and unsatisfied. He huddled closer to his Alpha, burrowing into his chest for comfort, and Alexis automatically embraced him in his sleep, surrounding him with his scent and warmth.

_Somehow_, Connor managed to fall asleep.

He was woken by kisses along his neck and a hand around his dick. Connor moaned, opening his eyes, and shuddered when he suddenly felt something entering him.

'Fuck pet, you did so good,' Alexis groaned into his ear, and Connor preened at the praise. 'My good, obedient little Omega. Was it hard?'

'You're _awful_,' Connor moaned, rocking back gratefully against Alexis' hand. 'You _knew_.'

'Of course I did, my sweet little pet. Else what'd be the point? I only wish I'd seen it, but fuck me, I was too tired. Mhm, I'll have you put on another show for me soon, I think.'

'Hell no!' Connor protested, the intent rather undercut by his pleading, appreciative whines as Alexis continued fingering his sweet spot and stroking his dick.

'Hell yes, pet. You're my Omega and you'll put on whatever show I want for me. Say no all you want, but if you want me, you'll do as I say. Here's the deal, my little pet - for every time you hang out with my brother's shitty friends, you'll spend a night like this. You annoy me, I annoy you. Sounds fair?'

'B-but! What if we see them together?' Connor panted.

'Then it's fine. But spend time with them alone, and this will be _my_ little treat.'

'Y-you're a prick.'

'Mhm,' Alexis replied, and crooked his finger to press down hard on Connor's sweet spot.

Connor came with a cry, shivering beneath Alexis. The Alpha kissed him deeply, swallowing Connor's little moans whilst he petted his rim, encouraging it to relax and let go.

Connor was boneless for a moment after Alexis had withdrawn, until his alarm rang and he had to get up.

'Beautiful,' Alexis said, giving him a last kiss before rising as well.

He was _such_ an _arse_, but at the same time Connor was thrilled he had Alexis' permission to keep being friends with Elliot and the others. It was a roundabout kind of permission, but it was _there_. 

So he texted Elliot an affirmative for tonight, and started the day in a good mood.

It was ten when his phone rang with a call from an unknown number.

'Hello?' Connor said as he picked up.

_'Hello Connor, this is Simon. We have your test results. When would you like to come in?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! You guys are amazing <3 I'm in a bit of a rough spot right now but all your lovely comments and kudos never fail to cheer me up, so since this chapter was already finished and edited to my satisfaction, I wanted to return the favour. Chapter 10 should be out on time Wednesday. Cheers :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There seemed to be some unhappiness with Alexis at the end of the last chapter, which is fully warranted. Some of you seemed worried this would set the tone for Connor and Alexis' relationship in the future; I can reassure you it doesn't. Their relationship is *not* meant to be an abusive one. Alexis however has some issues (the origin of which will be explained further into the story) and in order to realise his behaviour is unacceptable, he needs to fuck up. I know these parts aren't the nicest to read through, but they're necessary for him to understand he needs to change some of his behaviour. I hope this explains why he's not always at his best :)

Connor's appointment was fixed on Wednesday morning. He was rather nervous about it, for two reasons: first, Simon had told him he himself might not be available depending on the flow of patients, so someone else might see to him; and secondly, that Connor needed to come at all. Alexis had said Simon would send his test results by mail, but if Connor needed to come himself, didn't that mean something was wrong? Simon hadn't sounded particularly concerned but he was a _doctor_, he dealt with that everyday.

Needless to say, Connor didn't look forward to it.

'You're making a face,' Elliot told him, when they met in the early hours of the evening. Elliot had chosen the pub and it was a nice place, the outside terrace at the back of the building surrounded by greenery.

'Sorry,' Connor grimaced. 'I just... I have a doctor's appointment Wednesday and I really don't want to go.'

'Damn, you have my sympathy. It's not the dentist, is it?'

'Thank God no,' Connor laughed, and well, at least that was a plus.

'See, it could be worse,' Elliot smiled. 'I hope you like this place, by the way. Your workplace's nice, too, but I thought you might want a change of scenery.'

'I like it,' Connor smiled back. 'Speaking of my workplace, Sofia approves of you, she thinks you have great taste in music.'

'Sofia? You mean the barmaid? Yeah, she was nice. I didn't think anyone other than my shitty cousins knew that band so hey, it was cool meeting her.'

'I didn't know you're Romanian. Not that it's a bad thing,' Connor hastily added, realising how clumsy he sounded.

Elliot shrugged. 'Meh. I'm a Paki-gypsy mutt. Nothing to brag about. I mean, I can read tarot cards or tea leaves for you if you're into that, but otherwise there's really not much to it.'

'Really?' Connor couldn't help asking, even if he knew he most likely sounded stupid.

Elliot chortled. 'So you're into that? Sure, if you want, I'm sure I can find a deck for next time. No guarantees for accuracy, but we can have fun.'

'That's so cool. Who taught you?'

'My grandmother. Didn't know what else to do with me and said Westerners lap this shit up like crazy so I might as well know something useful. No offence, mate.'

'None taken,' Connor giggled.

Elliot then granted Connor the pleasure of reading his palm, openly admitting he was less good at it than cartomancy, but Connor was immensely entertained until Elliot suddenly narrowed his eyes at something behind him.

'I do hope you like squatters,' he said.

'What do you mean?' Connor asked, and had his answer the next second.

An Alpha appeared beside them, grinning down at Connor. 'Hullo love. Your drink's almost finished, do you want me to get you another?'

'Oh,' Connor stammered. 'No, thank you.'

'How about a bit of company, then?'

'Err, I'm with my friend.'

'So am I. I talk to you, he talks to them. How about it, love?'

'Piss off,' Elliot said.

The Alpha scowled back at him. 'I'm not talking to you.'

'Aren't I glad. Now do my mate the same favour and crawl back to wherever you came from.'

'Mate?' the Alpha frowned, before realising how Elliot had meant it. '_Right._ Almost sounded like wishful thinking there for a bit. You don't honestly think you have a shot, a scrawny Beta like you? Pretty things go for real men.'

Even if Connor had been interested, he couldn't see the _point_ of insulting his friend if the Alpha wanted to win his favour. At any rate, Elliot's eyes had taken on a dangerous glint, and Connor didn't want this to end badly.

'I'm sorry,' he said. 'I already have someone.'

He was surprised the Alpha hadn't smelled Alexis on him, but the Alpha's next words told him all he needed to know.

'Yeah, I know. But he's not here, is he? Yet I am. I'll make it worth your while, sugar. I'll give you more dick than you can handle.'

Connor was speechless. What was _wrong_ with some of these Alphas?

Before he could say anything, the Alpha cursed loudly and reared back, his face and torso suddenly drenched in beer.

Elliot had thrown his drink at him.

'I'll fucking teach you!' the Alpha snarled, making Connor flinch with abrupt fear.

Elliot just hissed. 'Piss the fuck off, you loser.'

'I'll show you loser, you little _cunt_,' the Alpha growled, and took a step towards Elliot.

In a heartbeat the Omega had shot up, empty glass in hand. The Alpha snarled down at him, Elliot reaching his nose, but the Omega snarled back with enough venom to shame a mamba. 'I'll fucking glass your eye out, you shit!'

The Alpha had clearly not expected this reaction, and for a moment hesitated.

That was enough.

'Hey, hey,' another Alpha abruptly intervened just in time. 'We don't want anyone to call the bobbies, do we? C'mon dudes, calm down. It'll wash out, man, it's just beer. There's no need for anyone to get arrested tonight.'

The threat of the police seemed to convince the furious Alpha to leave it. 'Pray I never see you again,' he spat towards Elliot, then turned away and left.

Connor let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Christ, that had been scary.

'Thank you,' he said to the Alpha, whilst Elliot sat back down and lit a cigarette as though nothing had happened. 'That was getting a bit too heated.'

'My pleasure,' the Alpha grinned, before looking down at Elliot. 'You all right?'

'Fine, thanks,' Elliot answered without any particular warmth. Social skills didn't appear to be his forte.

'You want another drink, gorgeous? I'll buy you one. I like a feisty Beta.'

Elliot finally looked up at the Alpha, and sneered at him as one might do to a particularly distasteful insect. 'Get bent, fuckwit.'

_Oh my God._ What was up with Elliot? Connor couldn't grasp such needless antagonism. Certainly, he understood Elliot might resent being called a Beta, but he had to know that, in addition to not looking like the typical Omega, he also more importantly didn't _smell_ like one. There was no way for the Alpha to have guessed his secondary gender.

Not to mention it'd been meant as a compliment, not an insult, so there was no need to get this nasty in return.

The Alpha raised his eyebrows. 'What's your problem?'

'I'm sorry,' Connor said, when Elliot just ignored the Alpha. 'I'm really sorry. Thank you so much for helping us out. We're just, uh, I mean...'

'I get it,' the Alpha said. 'But bloody hell, you might want to check that attitude, sweetheart, or you'll really get into trouble one day.'

Elliot didn't react, Connor thanked the Alpha again, and the man left after a last irritated look towards Elliot.

'Why were you so unkind?' Connor asked once the Alpha was out of earshot. 'He didn't mean it in a bad way.'

'What? What exactly do you mean?'

'Why were you so nasty? He helped us.'

'For what, some tail tonight? I didn't need his help. I've dealt with worse morons than that other creep, and he was about to piss off anyway.'

'There was still no need to be rude.'

Elliot shrugged. 'He'll get over it.'

'Well, yes, but that's not... I mean, I don't want to lecture you, but it could have been said more... nicely.'

Elliot snorted. 'Do you think he'd have pissed off faster if I'd been nice?'

'No but... He'd just been nice to us. He didn't _seem_ like a prick. I just don't understand you.'

When Elliot didn't respond at once, studying him in silence, Connor wondered whether he hadn't been too preachy. He was ready to apologise when the other Omega spoke.

'What I think you don't understand are Alphas. When they want something, there's no use going at it with kiddie gloves. You're just wasting your time. If they want a yes and you tell them no, they'll hear a "please try again". How many times have you had to tell an Alpha the same thing because the fuckers just won't _listen_?'

Connor hesitated. 'Well, okay, some of them are more persistent, but mostly they eventually get it. It doesn't cost anything to be nice first, though.'

'No, it's just useless. Honestly, you're putting unreasonably much thought into this. Have you seen how they interact with one another? They don't go at it softly. Why the fuck should I?'

'But...' Connor struggled to explain. 'They treat one another, not you, that way.'

'Oh yes they do, if they think they can get away with it. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't have much experience with Alphas, do you?'

'Err... well, maybe not,' Connor admitted. 'There are none in my family and I've never really hung out with any before meeting Alexis.'

'There you go. I've spent my life amongst Alphas. Friends, family, you name it. Alphas. Nothing but aggressive, domineering, self-important Alphas. So what I'm telling you comes from experience. You don't have to take it, I'm just putting it out there.'

Connor wished he had some arguments against such an uncharitable verdict, but his inexperience was against him. Additionally, he didn't want to argue with Elliot further; he'd said his piece and Elliot had heard him, so there was no use dwelling on it.

Instead he chose to share his other thought.

'Okay,' he said. 'I guess it served you well this far, so I can't really say anything. But I also wanted to tell you, and I know I've just complained so it might sound weird, but I think it was really brave of you. I'd never have dared.'

Elliot gave a little chuckle and not unkind smirk. 'Most Omegas wouldn't. But most Omegas don't really understand Alphas, either. At least not in that domain. It's not hard, though. You just have to know they have self-preservation, too. I know it might not look like that, but it's true. Which is why most of their little squabbles amongst themselves are usually solved by posturing more than _actual_ fighting. They'll throw a few punches, maybe, but it's not _really_ going for the jugular. But if you're prepared to, that'll make them think twice if it's worth it. Sure, there's no way I would have won against that Alpha - the real question is, is he willing to lose an eye in the process? You'll find the vast majority are not. And _that_ is what really matters.'

Connor had never met anyone with such a peculiar world-view, and not in the good sense. He wasn't sure what to say.

'Oh,' he answered, for lack of anything better. 'I see. I just... I just hope you won't misjudge it one day.'

That made Elliot laugh far harder than it should have. 'Darling, there's no chance of that. I've come across arseholes as you wouldn't believe. None of these airbags could ever intimidate me.'

That was good, Connor supposed, and Elliot changed the subject after that.

Still, he couldn't forget what Elliot had said about Alphas, and he didn't know how to feel about it. It was just so... negative.

'Why the long face?' Alexis asked him when going to bed that night. The Alpha joined Connor in bed and pulled him close, settling Connor in his arms with a kiss to the top of his head.

'I... You know I met with Eli before. He just said some things that weren't very nice. Not to me,' Connor added hastily, when he could feel the beginning of a growl in his Alpha's chest. 'But about other people.'

'He's poisoning you already, it seems.'

'No, I don't agree with him. But it's just... He seems to dislike Alphas so much. I don't understand it.'

Connor truly didn't. He could empathise with disliking _individual_ Alphas, but fundamentally, Alphas had been made for Omegas and the other way around. They weren't meant to _not_ get along.

Alexis sighed. 'To be fair, if I kept some of the company he did, I'd hate Alphas, too.'

'Then why not change it? At least amongst his friends. I understand he has a lot of Alphas in his family, but they're _family_. They can't be that bad.'

Alexis snorted loudly. 'You don't know them. His mother, his father, his brother, the couple of cousins I've come across, they're all rotten.'

Connor paused, then turned to look incredulously up at Alexis. 'His _mother_ is an Alpha?'

He'd never heard of two Alphas mating together. Female Alphas were already quite rare, and those who existed went after Betas of either gender or female Omegas. But with another Alpha? It sounded like a constant power struggle that would end in blows.

'Yes,' Alexis confirmed, and looked as though he'd swallowed something sour. 'She's one hell of an Alpha, too. Most males would piss themselves if she looked at them unkindly. The real problem though is her personality. I swear women like her were the reason we used to burn witches at the stake. And her husband's not any better, a vicious Alpha and a vicious person. Honestly, the only person I've ever met who was worse than them was their eldest son, and how to put it; when he died, the devil himself cried, because not even Satan wants that motherfucker anywhere close to him.'

'You seem to know them quite well,' Connor dared.

'Not really a choice, considering how much time Davy and Elliot spend together. I was bound to come across them sooner or later.'

Connor bit back the accusation of Alexis working for them. 

Instead he focused on what Alexis had said. 'Why doesn't Eli leave?'

'They won't let him.'

'What? But he's an adult. They can't stop him.'

'Perhaps not legally, but money can buy a lot of things the law would forbid. Listen, Connor - don't invest yourself in this, do you hear me? By all means hang out with the little ferret, but _don't_ get any dumb ideas. Leave things as they are, and _don't_ interfere.'

'But you've just told me his family keep him against his will! You're a solicitor, shouldn't you _do_ something? Or try to?' Connor was appalled, drawing back to look up into Alexis' face. 'And you're not the only one who knows, are you? Why aren't any of you helping him?'

'Connor,' Alexis said, clear warning in his face and tone. 'It isn't easy. Some things take time. Stay out of this, all right?'

'So you _are_ helping him?' Connor asked hopefully.

'I'm not going any more into this subject. Pet, _listen to me_,' Alexis stressed when Connor looked disappointed. 'This doesn't concern you. I want you to promise me to stay out of this, do you understand? There is absolutely _nothing_ you can do for Elliot in this regard, and I don't want you to get into a mess that will be out of your control. So _promise me_.'

There was something deathly serious in Alexis' entire demeanour, and Connor swallowed. If Elliot's parents were who he thought they were, then there probably was very little Connor could do.

But Elliot had said Alexis worked for them. Did the Omega know Alexis was (assumedly) on his side? Or was there something else Alexis wasn't telling Connor?

Whatever it was, Connor knew he wouldn't be getting answers out of his Alpha.

'I promise,' he said. 'But... but if Eli asks for something, I'll -'

'You _nothing_,' Alexis interrupted in an iron voice. 'Don't let him rope you into anything, do you understand me?'

'I don't think he has bad intentions -'

'He is _Elliot_. He didn't make it this far by playing nice. You have to understand that.'

'Okay,' Connor nodded. Elliot himself had more or less admitted to as much. 'Okay, I'll be careful.'

'Good.'

A pause, and after Alexis' tension seemed to have left, Connor dared breaching the next subject. 'By the way, I... I have an appointment with Simon Wednesday morning. He said he wanted to discuss my results.'

'Ah! Finally. Do you want me to come with you?'

'No, it's fine,' Connor shook his head. 'I'll be okay.'

Alexis looked decidedly displeased with that answer. 'Hmm. Well. You know Simon now, and it'll be the middle of the day,' he muttered, before grousing with clear reluctance. 'All right. But if anything weird happens, call me at once. And let me know if you need a ride to get you home.'

'Don't worry. I'll probably go back to work after, I'll be fine,' Connor smiled, and, finally ready to sleep, shifted to kiss Alexis goodnight.

*

As nice as it was to meet with friends, Connor relished it the next evening when Alexis was home early and they lounged on the sofa after dinner. He huddled into his Alpha's chest, loving his scent, his warmth, his strength as he embraced Connor back.

Alexis stroked a hand down Connor's arm, encircling his thin wrist. 'You're not wearing your bracelet any more,' he remarked, rubbing soft circles into Connor's inner wrist with his thumb. 'Do you perhaps want another?'

'No,' Connor replied at once, and swallowed nervously. 'I just... I'm worried I might lose it.'

It was the truth. Since being told its value, Connor could no longer wear it as though it were nothing.

Alexis chuckled. 'Don't worry. If you lose it, I'll get you another one. It suits you so well.'

Connor couldn't laugh about it. 'Alexis...' he began, and decided he _had_ to ask. He had to know. 'What is it really?'

'What do you mean?' Alexis hummed, playing with Connor's fingers. They looked so _small_ in his Alpha's powerful grip.

'What... what is that bracelet really made of?'

Alexis paused in his movements. 'Why are you asking? I told you already,' he replied neutrally.

Connor swallowed and pulled back a little to look up into Alexis' face. The Alpha's expression gave nothing away. 'I was told... I was told it's not glass and nickel.'

'Oh? Who did?'

'It doesn't matter. Alexis, what is it really?'

'Does _that_ matter?'

'Yes.'

Something in his Alpha closed off, and Connor hated it. 'Why?'

'Because I want to know. You - you told me something that wasn't true.'

'Well, what do you think it is?'

'I don't know. Why don't you tell me?' Connor implored softly. 'I just - it doesn't really matter what it's made of. I just don't want you to lie to me.'

'Really. Because I think you're doing so yourself right now,' Alexis answered coldly, and physically withdrew from Connor. The room was warm but Connor suddenly felt cold on the inside. 'I _think_ whoever put that idea into your pretty little head told you what it is. Why do you pretend otherwise?'

Connor was so baffled by the turn in conversation he couldn't answer for a moment. Was Alexis really turning this against him?

It was underhanded but it still worked in giving Connor the urge to justify himself. 'I just want to hear your side! It doesn't matter what someone else said it might be, I want you to tell me!'

Damn it that had been clumsy, and of course Alexis tore it apart.

'I already told you. Clearly, my word is not enough, though you just said otherwise. Charming of you.'

Connor would lose at this game. Alexis played with words for a living, Connor himself had no chance.

'Alexis, please,' he tried again. 'I just - fine. I was told it's diamonds. Is that true?'

'Does it matter?'

Back to that again. Connor couldn't understand why Alexis was dragging it out. He just wanted a yes or no. 'It does,' he repeated. 'Because it would mean you lied to me, and _that_ is important.'

Alexis was stone-faced, and it scared Connor more than his anger. His Alpha had never looked at him that way, his face just full of _nothing_.

'Would you have taken it if I'd told you the truth?' Alexis finally asked flatly.

Connor couldn't lie. 'No. I couldn't have. Alexis -'

'I figured as much. You should have seen your face when you opened the box. I knew you'd give it back if I told you. So, what else was I supposed to do? Unbelievable,' he huffed. 'You'd throw gems back in my face but you happily take some subpar shite. What the hell are you even complaining about?'

'Because you _lied_ to me!' Connor repeated, and couldn't understand why Alexis wouldn't bloody _grasp_ that. 'Am I supposed to just not care?'

'Yes. My "lie" as you call it was to your advantage, making sure you had something nice for a change. Be grateful and stop this ridiculous tantrum.'

'For a change?!' Connor echoed, incredulous. 'It's not my fault I can't afford - no, stop sidetracking me! It's not about the bracelet, it's about the fact you lied to me. That's why I'm upset. Surely - surely that's not unreasonable.'

'All right, I lied,' Alexis replied breezily, as though Connor was acting irrationally. 'So what? I told you why I did it. Is this over now?'

It _hurt_ to be dismissed like that. Connor didn't understand why Alexis was behaving this way.

'I don't - it's not against you,' he tried. 'I'm not - I don't _not_ appreciate the fact you wanted to do something nice for me, I understand that. And it's not _bad_ of you, but... please, just try to see it from my point of view. It's such a lovely gift, but we barely knew one another yet, and... it just seems like too much.'

Alexis didn't reply, just looking at him, and then he suddenly stood up. He walked out of the sitting room and immediately Connor followed.

'Alexis?'

His Alpha was putting on his shoes and Connor's stomach sank.

'Alexis, where -'

'So if I understand you correctly,' Alexis interrupted him icily, straightening up to grab his jacket, 'you are _upset_ I gave you something expensive instead of tat. And _somehow_, this is my fault, and _I_ am unreasonable, because I told you a little white lie in order to make us both happy. That makes _perfect_ sense. I think I need a drink to digest _that_.'

'Alexis, no, please wait. It's just - it didn't _feel_ right to take something so expensive from you when we'd just met. Can you understand that?' Connor pleaded.

'I understand you'd rather I gave you Primark shite than something actually worthwhile. Considering how much I make, I'm surprised you wouldn't consider _that_ the greater injury, but -'

'It wouldn't be about the value of the gift, but about the intent! And I don't care how much you make, I'm not entitled to any of it. I was a stranger and I didn't deserve precious jewellery from you, I hadn't _done_ anything to earn such generosity from you.'

The look Alexis gave him was the ugliest yet, and Connor flinched in spite of himself.

'As far as I know you aren't a whore. You don't need to "earn" anything from me. My money is mine to spend as I please, and if I choose to do so on you, then that is my prerogative. If you have a problem with that, get either over it or out.'

The door slammed closed before Connor found his voice again. For several seconds he stood there in shock, refusing to believe what he'd just heard, then without thinking he dashed out into the hallway.

But the Alpha was gone. Connor peered over the railing of the stairs, but couldn't see his Alpha.

'Alexis?' he called. His only reply was the slight echo.

_Not that again._ Connor hurried back inside and grabbed his phone to call Alexis.

No answer, his call going straight to voicemail, and Connor had the sudden urge to cry. Why was his Alpha acting this way?

He curled up on the sofa, pathetically hugging a cushion, and tried finding what he'd done wrong. What he'd said that was so stupid it would anger Alexis this much.

He couldn't find it. Lord Almighty help him, Connor couldn't think of what he'd messed up so badly it would cause Alexis to _leave_. Certainly there were many things Connor could have said _better_, but he wasn't verbose like Alexis. He tried to be nice and most of the time he succeeded, but he couldn't understand what he'd said that was so _horrible_.

Over the next hours, Connor sent Alexis several texts, each more desperate than the last and all unanswered.

_Where are you?_

_Are you okay?_

_Please come home_

_Please let me know you're okay_

_I'm sorry, please come home_

_Please don't be cross I'm sorry please come home_

Connor _hurt_ when he eventually went to bed. It was the second huge row he'd had with Alexis in just about as many days, and it exhausted both his mind and his heart. Things had been so _simple_, why was everything suddenly turning into a mess?

Well, Connor was the one who started the conversations, but they needed to be had, didn't they? Or was he really making mountains out of molehills?

Connor didn't know. He'd never had a relationship before and that did nothing for his self-confidence.

He had a voice message on one of his messaging apps the next morning. He didn't recognise the number, but it was Ned in the profile picture.

Connor's heart skipped a beat when he pressed play.

_'Pet,'_ came Alexis' rumbling, slurring voice. _'I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm with the lads and we talked and I realised... Why haven't you left? You deserve so much better. I... I wanted to call you but I lost my stupid phone in the car. It slipped into that thing between the thingies and the thing. I mean, like that space between the seat and the thing. The gear stick. You know, there's this slit and it went whoosh and now I can't get it back. We've been trying for like two hours but it's not working and maybe because we're drunk but then Ned said I could use his phone but I wasn't sure about your number any more but Elliot was already asleep and Ned didn't want me to wake him so we argued about that and I socked him and then he said fine so he woke Elliot and Elliot gave me your number and now they both hate me but I don't care, I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry. I just - sometimes I forget you're not them. The arseholes I spend all day with. I don't have to shout or threaten or be nasty for you to listen to me and understand. I'm sorry. You just... You're too good for me. I... You...'_

_'Dude, don't you dare barf on my phone! It's like the only place where I have nudes of Eli - ow! It was a joke! Eli! OW! Jesus, that - stop it! Eli it was a joke! Soh! Help! Not him! You traitor!'_

_'I'm sorry,'_ Alexis continued, over the sound of Ned's yelps. _'Do you want to hit me, too? I'll let you, if you want. I won't hit back. I'll never hurt you. Please, Connor, please don't go. I'll buy you a house if you stay. No, you won't want that. I... I'll buy you a garden shed. I'll buy you the shittiest, smallest, worst garden shed if you stay. No, that sounded... Do you like Primark? I'll buy you a whole store. I'll buy you an entire Primark and all the garden sheds in England and I'll let you hit me if you stay. Please. Just tell me what you want and I'll buy it for you. Please, Connor. Say you'll stay. I'm so sorry. Please.'_

_'He can't hear you, you **idiot**.'_ Elliot's voice. _'He's not on the phone! Just send the message already and then go to bed, you morons.'_

_'Oh yeah. Yeah.'_

The voice message ended. Connor stared at his phone for a second, then tried calling Alexis. No one picked up, so Connor tried Ned's number, but that was unsuccessful, too.

Well. It was half past five in the morning, and the voice message was dated from two AM. It wasn't surprising none of them were awake yet.

_Please ask Alexis to come home, I'm not angry. Thank you_, Connor sent to Ned's number instead.

Connor wasn't angry. There had been something so _pitiful_ in Alexis' voice when begging him to stay Connor couldn't have been angry if he'd wanted to. 

And hitting Alexis? What kind of bizarre offer was that? Connor didn't want to hit Alexis. He didn't want to hit anyone. Why in the world would his Alpha think that?

This was a mess. Connor was somewhat reassured Alexis had tried calling him and apologised, but it didn't settle their disagreement yet. Alexis still needed to come home and they needed to talk this out.

It promised to be a long day.

Connor's mood didn't improve when he arrived at the hospital. Simon hurriedly greeted him before telling him one of his colleagues would explain it to him, he had an emergency to take care of.

Connor wished him good luck and watched him go, then thought perhaps he himself would need luck, too.

Simon's colleague was one of the least friendly doctors Connor had ever come across. He was a Beta with a thin, unfriendly face who looked at Connor as though Connor were something beneath him. 

But he was a doctor, and Connor knew he shouldn't be picky, especially since Simon had said his colleague had volunteered to do this for him. All in all the Beta had probably had the worse morning.

'We need to check some things with you,' the Beta said without preamble, almost pushing Connor into a consulting room. 'Kindly go into that room to undress and then come back.'

'W-why?' Connor stuttered.

'Because I have to examine you,' the Beta said as though Connor were stupid. He hadn't even introduced himself, and Connor only learnt his name by looking at his name tag. _S. Patrushchev._

Connor couldn't disobey a doctor's order, so he went into the small changing room to shed his clothes. Once he was done he fiddled nervously with his bracelet, which he'd decided to wear again to show Alexis he just wanted to go back to normal.

_Alexis._ Connor wished he'd asked the Alpha to come with him. Not only would it have _forced_ Alexis to show up again, but he had a feeling Dr Patrushchev would be significantly less disagreeable if Alexis were present.

Connor shot a nervous glance over his shoulder at his pile of clothes, and then decided to take off the bracelet, too. Preemptively, just in case it gave Dr Patrushchev another reason to look at Connor as though he were mentally handicapped.

So Connor stuffed it into his jeans' pocket and stepped out.

Not even the creepiest Alphas had ever made him as uncomfortable as that Beta did when he looked up and down Connor's exposed body. _Jesus Christ._ It made Connor feel like a stripper, not a patient. He swallowed and knew this was something he now just had to suffer through it.

He was measured and weighed, had his heartbeat and pulse taken, then Dr Patrushchev prodded at every inch of him. He asked details about Connor's heat cycle, an odd glint in his eyes when Connor admitted to not having had his first proper heat yet, and the whole thing was so uncomfortable it made Connor want to cry.

Then he was told to dress again, and taken to another room, where he was ordered to lie down, push up his t-shirt and keep still. Something cold was slathered on his stomach before Dr Patrushchev ran a small object over it.

Connor was baffled when he realised the Beta was doing an ultrasound scan of his pelvic region. He'd seen it done to his mother when she'd been pregnant, and was suddenly nervous. What was wrong with him? It didn't help Dr Patrushchev hadn't addressed Connor's test results once.

When Simon abruptly joined them, Connor couldn't have been happier.

'Oh Stepan, here you are. Hello again, Connor,' he smiled, closing the door behind him. 'Are you finished? Marvellous. I've just managed to get a few minutes. Come, Connor, let's have a talk, shall we? Thanks again, Stepan.'

Dr Patrushchev smiled at Simon, looking all friendly all of a sudden. 'Any time, Simon,' he replied in a congenial voice.

Worlds away from the unsettling attitude he'd shown Connor. Connor couldn't help a little shudder as he followed Simon out.

'Now, how are you feeling?' Simon asked him once they had sat down in his consulting room.

'I'm okay, thanks,' Connor replied quietly. 'Err... about my results...?'

'Yes,' Simon replied a little distractedly, staring at the ultrasound pictures his colleague had taken. 'Yes, your results... Of course! Right. Forgive me. Well, I have several news for you. Let's start with the unpleasant one.'

Simon took out two sheets of paper from an envelope, laying them down in front of Connor.

'These are your results.' It was just numbers and words Connor didn't understand. He recognised some hormones but most of the names made no sense. 'Unfortunately, we did find traces of an illegal substance - a rather potent heat inducer. If you were not aware of that, I would take this to the police.'

Connor was wide-eyed with disbelief and horror. 'A - a heat inducer?'

'Yes. It's not a natural heat, meaning it will only last as long as the drug is active in your system, but it produces a very similar hormonal response. I'm sorry, I realise this must be a shock. If I can reassure you, it seems you've not gotten any permanent damage from it. You look very healthy.'

'Right,' Connor stammered. 'Um, is - is it supposed to be dangerous, or...?'

'No. For the most part, they are harmless in the long run, but I would nonetheless strongly advise you to take the matter to the police. This was clearly done with ill-intent.'

'O-okay,' Connor nodded.

Thank _God_ nothing had happened to him. He shivered just thinking about all the things that could have gone wrong, but Sofia and Alexis had saved him.

'We'll come back to that later,' Simon continued. 'But first I wish to give you the good news.'

'Good news?'

'Yes. I'd even dare say marvellous,' Simon said, looking at the ultrasound pictures his colleague had taken. 'A real marvel. I never thought I'd ever see this.'

'What... do you mean?' Connor asked hesitantly, a bit thrown off by the abrupt, bizarre admiration in Simon's eyes. The Alpha was looking at him as if he were something uniquely special, something to be wanted as one might want a precious gem.

'We found abnormally high levels of several hormones in your blood, and after these images, I can happily confirm you what we've suspected: you have a fully functional womb, and once you'll have gone through your first heat, you will be able to have children. Congratulations. I believe you're one of three fertile male Omegas in the whole of Great Britain.'

Simon was smiling. Connor just stared at him stupidly, completely overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! :)
> 
> NB for my non-European/non-US readers: Primark is the Aldi of clothes


	11. Chapter 11

Connor was still in a bit of a shock when he returned home. Simon had kindly written him a medical certificate for the rest of the day, saying he should go home and rest.

Connor made himself a cup of tea then did just that, lying down on the sofa to process everything he'd been told.

So he'd been roofied, but strangely, that news had made the least impact on him. Most likely because it hadn't ended badly for him, so it didn't have the shock value it might have had otherwise. It also wouldn't really affect him in the long run, luckily since Alexis' presence had prevented his body from going into overdrive. Connor hadn't really understood everything Simon had explained later on, but he'd gotten the gist of it. Maybe the whole ordeal would follow him for a few more months up to a year depending if the matter went to court or not, but after that it could be shelved away as a bad experience with a lucky ending.

The other piece of news was much more staggering. He still had trouble believing it. It would just be... too good. The kind of one-in-a-million lucky things that only happened to _other people_, not him. How even...? Simon had said they didn't know. It didn't seem to be inherited, it just _happened_. Or something. Science wasn't Connor's forte but he had understood the doctors themselves were baffled and right now, couldn't explain why or how _him_. They'd very much like to compare his case to the two others in Britain, and do a study or something, but Simon had said there was always time for that kind of talk later and really, Connor shouldn't think about it for now.

Connor didn't really care. Scientists could have their fun with him at some point, if they didn't ask for too weird things. He didn't quite know what such a "study" entailed but maybe it could help other Omegas? That would be wonderful.

Connor also better understood other things now. Simon had said this was probably why the suppressants had taken longer to act; they hadn't been tailored towards Omegas with Connor's unusual metabolism and hormonal make-up. Still, as long as they worked, Simon had advised to continue taking them, and then he'd made Connor blush by bluntly saying he wouldn't recommend Connor use hormonal birth control but to stick to condoms.

Right. That had been awkward. But at least very straight-forward.

Simon had also promised not to tell Alexis. Connor hadn't planned on asking that, but it'd slipped out when the topic of sex had automatically conjured Alexis in his mind. Connor knew Simon wasn't _supposed_ to tell Alexis, but the two Alphas were friends (not to mention what David had said about Simon wanting to please Alexis) so he might let something slip. Simon had looked rather surprised, but he'd assented without hesitation.

Good. So the secret was Connor's to share.

And what a secret it was.

_I can be a parent._ It was a dream for someone who loved children. All Connor needed to start his own family was the perfect Alpha, and - well.

Alpha. Alexis. Should Connor tell him? He didn't know. Was it something Alexis would even care to know? They weren't even mated yet, the possibility of _children_ was so far removed right now it would be bizarre if Connor brought it up. Maybe it'd even freak Alexis out, thinking Connor wanted a kid _now_.

Connor's phone vibrated and his heart missed a beat.

He knew it was unkind but he couldn't help being slightly disappointed when Elliot's name flashed above an incoming text.

_how was it?_

It was very nice of the other Omega to have remembered, though.

_Okay, thanks. I'm home now._

_i saw alexis at ned's yesterday. i know he's being a prick. do you want company? i can come over._

It couldn't hurt. Connor gained nothing by being alone with his thoughts right now.

So half an hour later, Elliot was next to him on the sofa, trying some canned beer Alexis kept at home. Connor had found some in the fridge and decided Elliot might as well have one for being nice to him.

It wasn't a brand he usually drank. 'I hope it's good,' he said apologetically. 'I don't really have anything else.'

'Don't worry, it's fine. Never had this one before, though.'

'Me neither,' Connor admitted.

'Want to try it?'

Why not. Connor took a sip and almost spat it back out. 'Oh my God, this is awful! I'm so sorry, I'll get you something else.'

'No, don't worry,' Elliot laughed. 'It's fine for me. I can't really taste anything so I don't care, it's beer.'

'You can't taste anything?'

'Or smell much, to be honest. You could give me shit and say it's chocolate and I probably wouldn't know.'

'Oh. I'm so sorry, I didn't know.'

'It's fine, don't worry. At least I eat healthy, since I can't tell the difference between chocolate mousse and spinach.'

It did explain why Elliot was so thin. If he didn't _enjoy_ eating, he probably only did so out of necessity. Connor couldn't help pitying him, knowing all the things he himself loved indulging in.

'You're probably wondering about Alexis,' Elliot said, and Connor's ears perked up. 'Soh and I were at Ned's yesterday and he showed up. Davy's away again or Alexis would probably have gone to him, but he had to make-do with second choice. Anyway, I think they went through Ned's entire liquor stash. If you haven't heard from him, that's probably why. Thank God Ned's house has three loos.'

'Did Alexis get back his phone?'

'Oh yeah,' Elliot snorted. 'I got it for him. My hands are thin enough, but the lads certainly tried. The side of the seat is completely torn open, I don't know _what_ in the world they did to that poor car whilst I was sleeping.'

'Oh,' Connor replied, and knew it was a little selfish, but he couldn't help feeling better Alexis had _really_ wanted to talk to him.

In that moment, Connor's phone vibrated and it was finally his Alpha.

_I'm sorry. How was it?_

'Sorry,' Connor said to Elliot. 'Do you mind?'

Elliot waved at him to go ahead and Connor texted his reply.

_Okay. I'm at home now._

_Good. I'll be home in a few hours._

'What did he say?' Elliot asked.

'He'll be home in a few hours.'

'Good. I'll keep you company till then. I have something funny to tell you anyway. I spent the weekend at Soh's and he almost made me die. Do you remember the spat he had with Ned last time? About Ned's sister?' Connor nodded. 'Guess what the moron did. He went to get tested for STDs and then sent her the results showing he's clean with a message telling her he doesn't have herpes and never had three Omegas at once and that Ned is a traitor and to please give him a chance.'

'Oh dear,' Connor giggled. 'Did he really?'

'Yes, he showed me the message and asked me if I, as an Omega, would react positively to it. I told him of course and yesterday night he finally sent it off.'

'You _didn't_. I mean, I don't know Ned's sister but -'

'No, it's complete shit, I know. I think Soh's realised that today as well, but I'm _dying_ to know what she said. He's been sending me nothing but pictures of nooses and rat poison all morning.'

In spite of everything, that did make Connor laugh hard. 'That was mean,' he giggled.

'Just some tough love. By the way, this reminds me - what's your full name again? I have you saved as "Connor Alexis" right now.'

'Oh, it's Thompson. Connor Thompson.'

'Great, thanks,' Elliot said, and took out a flip phone.

'Is your phone broken?' Connor asked.

'My phone? Oh, no. My smartphone's for... family. And stuff. This is more personal. Anyway. Do you want to watch the telly till your Alpha gets here? Maybe there's a Love Island rerun somewhere, I missed a couple.'

Trashy television was just what Connor needed to take his mind off things.

His heart skipped a beat when the door eventually opened, and not a moment later, Alexis appeared in the sitting room, holding a bouquet of flowers.

'Pet - oh fucking hell. What are _you_ doing here?'

'Hello to you too,' Elliot replied.

'Get lost. Give me back my keys whilst you're here, and then piss off.'

'Sorry, I don't have them,' Elliot shrugged as he stood up. 'Talk to you later, Connor. By the way, Alexis - there's vomit on your shirt.'

There wasn't, but Alexis looked down anyway, and Connor guessed that was the point. Alexis snapped a curse in a foreign language at the retreating Omega, and Elliot closed the door behind him with a laugh.

Alexis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking back at Connor. 'Everything all right?'

Connor nodded. Alexis fidgeted then approached to hold out the flowers towards him.

'I'm sorry.'

Connor had honestly not expected that, but it was lovely. He took the beautiful bouquet, and gave Alexis a small but sincere smile. 'It's okay. Thank you, they're -'

'It's not okay. I just...'

His Alpha looked all kinds of a mess. It was hard to watch.

'I'm not angry,' Connor said softly. 'Go shower and change, and then we'll talk.'

Alexis studied him, then slowly nodded. 'All right.'

He came back half an hour later in fresh clothes, sitting down on the sofa next to Connor. He sighed, passing a hand through his damp hair, and stared at the coffee table before looking at Connor.

'What did they say? Simon, I mean.'

'I... There was something. A heat inducer, Simon said. I don't remember the name but it's on the papers he gave me. He said to go to the police.'

Alexis' face was hard. 'When are you ready to go?'

'Later,' Connor replied quietly, looking down at his hands. 'You suspected, didn't you? That's why you took me to see Simon.'

'I did,' Alexis admitted. 'You weren't... acting normal. I wanted to be sure no one had done anything to you. But I didn't want to worry you for nothing in case I was wrong either, so I decided not to mention it to you.'

Connor flushed in shame. His behaviour must have been even more outrageous than he vaguely remembered if Alexis' first reaction had been to assume him drugged. Hopefully Connor wouldn't act that badly when he eventually went into heat naturally.

'Sorry,' he whispered.

'No pet, it's not a reproach. It wasn't your fault.'

'I - I wanted to thank you, too. For helping me,' Connor continued, unable to look Alexis in the eye. 'Simon said I could have gotten really sick if no one had, well, taken care of me. I didn't know that. And I hope it wasn't too... weird for you. I'm just really glad it was you and no one else. I wouldn't have wanted anybody else.'

The next moment, he was in Alexis' arms, firmly tucked against his Alpha's strong chest and Alexis' voice rumbling through his body.

'Pet. Shh, don't be upset. I loved taking care of you. I mean, don't misunderstand me, I'd have preferred if you hadn't been drugged, but I loved being there for you. I'll take care of you in whatever way you need me.'

That felt so good to hear, and Connor melted into his Alpha's embrace. Alexis placed little kisses into his hair before stilling, and there was silence for a while.

'I'm sorry for yesterday,' the Alpha abruptly began. He moved Connor a bit to look down into his face. 'I'm really sorry. I knew I was in the wrong and I hated it. I know it's not an excuse. I just... You're so different from the people I usually deal with, and sometimes I forget that. It's not your fault. It's mine. But yesterday I talked with the lads, and they asked me why the hell I was complaining my Omega isn't a gold-digger, and I already _knew_ you were right, but that got me thinking about our fight Sunday, and... Well. I can't believe I shouted and treated you that way. I know it's not an excuse, but... I'm used to dealing with lowlife who have no respect for anything and I _have_ to be a wanker to get anything out of them, but of course you're nothing like that. I just... I can't believe I'm forgetting how to talk to normal people. I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that. I promise I won't forget again. It's been twice now in four days that I've shouted at you and I can't tell you how ashamed I am. You're _you_,' Alexis muttered, more to himself than to Connor. 'You're... Not to mention... damn, Connor. You're wearing it again? You don't have to. You can give it away if you want to, it's yours to do with as you please. You're too good for me.'

'It's okay,' Connor said hastily, eager to put this behind them. 'I'm not angry or anything. I understand you wanted to do something nice for me and you didn't like that I didn't appreciate it. Which I _do_, I really _do_, I just - it doesn't matter. I don't want to talk of this again. I'm just glad you're home and we're not fighting any more.'

Alexis cupped his face, touching their foreheads together and letting out a little sigh.

'You're too forgiving, my pet. I can't believe it. You're so precious but I keep treating you like shit yet you forgive me every time, no questions asked. I don't deserve you but damn do I want you, and I wouldn't let anyone else have you. But I promise, Connor, I promise I'll never... I don't want you to... If I touch you again, it'll be for the both of us. I'm sorry for that. You're not - I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me, I didn't - I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.'

'It's okay,' Connor said, and wanted to add more but Alexis' mouth was on his before he could.

He kissed Connor, fierce and possessive, holding Connor's face and dominating his mouth until there could be no doubts in Connor's mind.

Connor was breathless when they parted and Alexis ran his hands down Connor's sides, gripping his hips to begin rocking Connor against his hardening dick.

'I - I do have one question,' Connor gasped, and Alexis hummed, planting kisses on his throat. 'W-wait just a moment.'

The Alpha stopped grinding Connor against him and withdrew from his throat to give him a questioning look. He was still rubbing his thumbs into Connor's hipbones and that reassurance encouraged Connor to continue.

'Alexis, I - I want you to tell me. Is there anything else you've... not told me the truth about?'

Alexis stilled, then shook his head. 'No. I promise. Apart from that stupid idea, I've always told you the truth.'

Connor smiled, and took Alexis' handsome face in his hands. 'Good. Thank you. That's all I wanted to know. And you _don't_ treat me like shit. You've done so much for me I can't thank you enough, and you don't even expect anything in return. You took me out of my crappy flat, you let me live with you, you take me to the doctor's and anywhere else I need to go, you come pick me up from work so I don't have to worry about going home alone at two in the morning, you're kind and you're generous and you always make sure I have everything I could possibly want. Maybe you say some nasty things when we're arguing, but that's okay. I don't expect anyone to be nice when they're angry. And... And... well, I... there's not a time where I _don't_ want you,' Connor admitted, flushing crimson. 'If you need me... That's all right. As long as we make up, everything's okay.'

He couldn't read his Alpha's face, then the world suddenly tilted and he was flat on his back on the sofa, Alexis between his legs, cradling his face and kissing him savagely.

'Connor, pet, _Connor_,' Alexis growled into his mouth, before pushing himself up to look down into Connor's panting face. 'Tell me what you want, pet. This is my apology to you. Tell me.'

Connor swallowed, catching his breath, and looked up at his Alpha, his flawless face, strong neck, powerful shoulders -

'Undress,' he blurted out. 'Undress and come to bed with me.'

There was no mistaking the predatory glint in Alexis' eyes, and within a mere moment, Connor was bouncing off the mattress, Alexis hurriedly disrobing in front of him.

Jesus Christ, he had such a beautiful body. Connor knew his Alpha went to the gym at least every second day if he had time, and if he didn't, Alexis would do some impossible push-ups before his morning shower; he'd put his legs up on the bed and push himself up from the floor like that. Connor had tried it in secret once and almost fallen flat on his face, but his Alpha did this for minutes at a time and when he knew Connor was watching, would even clap his hands in-between push-ups.

What a show-off. But there was no denying the effects of his work-outs, and Connor's mouth watered just looking at his Alpha, wanting to lick every inch of him.

He hastily undressed as well, Alexis tearing his underwear off for him, and then Connor was back on the mattress, looking up into Alexis' grey eyes.

'W-wait. Wait, let me up.'

Alexis did, and Connor manoeuvred himself until he was softly pushing Alexis back against the headboard.

'Stay - stay like this,' he said, once Alexis had settled. His heart was hammering wildly, both nervous and excited at his idea. He'd never taken the lead before, Alexis firmly in charge, but if the Alpha let him for this one time, Connor knew what he wanted. 'Don't move.'

Alexis raised a curious brow, but allowed Connor to continue. His dick, at least, was certainly interested, and it gave Connor the courage to carry on.

Softly, he began peppering kisses on his Alpha's neck, giving little licks and nibbles on the spots Alexis' scent was strongest. It filled his mouth with the taste of his Alpha's scent and Connor loved it, rubbing his face against Alexis' throat until he couldn't smell anything else.

He then continued downwards, towards his Alpha's perfect, muscled chest, licking into the ridge of every muscle and making his Alpha hiss when his tongue dragged over his nipples. Alexis was panting beneath him, and Connor could see the powerful muscles in his biceps, so big Connor's small hands only encircled half, twitch as the Alpha fought not to grab him.

Connor was glad Alexis resisted the urge. This was the first time he was really able to explore his Alpha's body as Alexis so often did to him; usually, Alexis was so focused on Connor he didn't even bother to undress properly, and even when he did, didn't give Connor the opportunity to do more than clutch at him whilst he drove Connor insane.

So now that Alexis was holding still for once, Connor relished in it.

He kissed at each of his Alpha's defined abs, licking into the lines of his six-pack whilst purposefully avoiding touching his hard cock. Alexis grunted in frustration but Connor ignored him, focusing on the trail that led down to his crotch before nuzzling against his ball-sack.

Damn, the _scent_. Connor was hard and dripping wet and he hadn't even touched himself yet. He just wanted to get closer to that scent, surround himself in it and be _full_ of it, and began eagerly licking at Alexis' balls. He heard the Alpha curse and his thighs trembled, but _still_ Alexis didn't grab him.

Connor suddenly wondered how long the Alpha would hold, and decided to see for himself. He grabbed hold of Alexis' erection, earning another swearword, and licked a long stripe from the base to the head, lapping up the precome. He repeated this several times at every angle, until he'd tasted every inch of his Alpha's dick, before grabbing the shaft with both hands to begin tonguing the head, lavishing attention upon the slit to encourage his Alpha to give him more. Connor had stopped thinking by that point, acting on pure instinct and wanton lust.

When his Alpha was gushing too much precome for Connor to keep up, he took the head in his mouth as far as it would go. It hit the back of his throat and there Connor paused, taking a moment to try and relax his throat. He could do it. Plenty of other Omegas did, so there was no reason he couldn't.

Slowly, he managed to force the first half-inch past his gag reflex, stopping to accommodate his breathing. Above him, Alexis had stopped cursing and Connor looked up.

The Alpha was staring at him like a wild wolf. His eyes were dark with lust, his teeth in a snarl, and every muscle in his imposing frame trembled with the effort to keep still. Connor blushed furiously, suddenly aware of how he must look, before the cock in his mouth and throat twitched and reminded him of what he was supposed to be doing.

He tried taking more, but couldn't force more than an inch past before he knew that was his limit. Still, it wasn't too bad of a start, Connor thought hazily, and started slowly bobbing his head, sucking and licking the best he could.

He hadn't been at it for long when Alexis let out a grunt. 'Fuck, pet, I'm going to come.'

The Alpha sounded strained, voice rough with lust, and Connor redoubled his efforts, eager to make his Alpha come.

Alexis did without warning, his hands fisting the bed sheets so hard his whole fingers turned white, and spilled down Connor's throat. Connor swallowed, pleased with himself when he only made a bit of a mess with the last spurt of come. He released Alexis' softening dick to clean it up from his Alpha's thighs, and Alexis groaned.

'Fucking hell, pet. If this is supposed to be _my_ apology to _you_, I should fuck up more often.'

'Hey, no,' Connor protested, licking up the last remnants of come before crawling up to settle against his Alpha's chest. 'Don't be a dick.'

'Just joking, pet,' Alexis chuckled, hugging him tightly. 'But _shit_, that was good. Did you practice whilst I was away?'

'Don't be dumb,' Connor yawned, but on the inside he was giddy at the praise.

Alexis chuckled again before drawing the duvet over them as they settled for a midday nap.

It was less fun after they woke, Alexis insisting on going to the police station after a quick lunch. Connor didn't really want to, horribly embarrassed at the mere thought of recounting _that_ evening to strangers, but he couldn't exactly argue against it.

Fortunately, the police station had a specially trained Omega for these situations, and it was easier talking to her as opposed to the Alpha and Beta police officers who'd eventually deal with his case. Alexis was allowed to remain with him whilst he filed his complaint, and though it was a bit embarrassing, it also reassured him.

They eventually wrote down Sofia's contact information and made a copy of Connor's blood test before telling Connor he could go.

Alexis was silent on the way home, and Connor didn't know what to say either.

'Thank you for coming with me,' he eventually said softly, once they were back home. 'I... it made it easier.'

'Anytime,' Alexis replied, going into the sitting room.

Connor made them a pot of tea and followed, a bit unsettled by his Alpha's silence.

'Connor,' Alexis said after Connor had sat down. 'I don't want you to work there any more.'

Connor should have expected it. 'I understand. But nothing's happened to me since -'

'I don't care. I was willing to give it the benefit of the doubt before, but not any more. You said there wasn't even surveillance footage back there, and so did your friend Sofia. That pub is not a safe place for you to be. It already almost happened once, and you might not be so lucky again. I forbid you from going back there.'

It was an order. Clear and resolute, the _force_ in his Alpha's voice crushed Connor's resistance to nothing. He _wanted_ to argue, but he couldn't. He couldn't find the words or his voice that would allow him to refuse his Alpha's command.

'Do you understand me, Connor?'

Connor nodded, looking away. He could feel tears suddenly well up in his eyes, furious at his own helplessness.

'Pet. Look at me.'

It wasn't an order, so Connor refused to. He knew it was petty but this was his own pathetic defiance.

Alexis sighed and stood up. Connor closed his eyes, drawing up his knees to curl into a ball on the sofa. He didn't acknowledge Alexis when the Alpha came back, and fought with his curiosity when he could hear the Alpha beginning to type.

'Come here, pet,' Alexis eventually said, and didn't wait for Connor to move. He simply put his arm around Connor's waist and pulled him close, hugging Connor to his chest. 'Have a look and if it's all right, I'll print it out so you can sign it and send it off.'

Alexis had his laptop on his lap, a resignation letter open in his document writer.

Connor swallowed and wanted to cry. Alexis was just steamrollering him at this point.

'I hate it,' he said, not really talking about the letter. It was perfect as far as resignation letters went. 'I hate that you did that.'

'Did what?'

'You know!' Connor replied, and couldn't quite hold back a sniffle. 'That you used your Alpha thing over me.'

'Connor,' Alexis sighed. 'This issue isn't something I'm going to discuss. I am sorry if you disagree, but these are the facts: you almost got raped.' Connor flinched, the word so ugly, but he couldn't dispute it. 'You got drugged, dragged out and sexually assaulted. If Sofia hadn't needed something from the back, no one would have heard what was happening, and they would have raped you. I am NOT taking that chance again. I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to put yourself in harm's way. You are my Omega and if you're going to be unreasonable about this, then so must I, and if this is what it takes... I stand by what I am doing and will continue to do so. Do you understand?'

Connor did. He knew Alexis was right, but that didn't make _it_ right.

'I still hate it. I hate you're overriding my free will like that.'

'I can understand that. And I am sorry for doing it, but I would be far more sorry if something happened to you again. I am your Alpha, and as far as I am concerned, your safety and well-being are more important to me than your wants. If I have to irritate you in order to keep you safe, then so be it.'

There was no hesitation in Alexis' voice, and Connor knew the Alpha meant every word. Alexis would not change his mind.

Then there was nothing Connor could do. As much as he despised it, he had no choice. Alexis _was_ his Alpha and disobeying him was impossible.

Resignation settled in as Connor realised it, and so he told Alexis the letter was fine, signed it after it'd been printed and dutifully sealed it in an envelope with a stamp and the address on the front.

'Good. I'll post it tomorrow,' Alexis said with satisfaction, tilting Connor's chin up to kiss him before rising to put his laptop away.

Connor let him, and didn't fight when the Alpha sat back down next to him, pulling him close with one arm around his waist. Alexis peppered Connor's hair with kisses until Connor sighed, and let his Alpha nose down the side of his face until Alexis reached his mouth. There Alexis wasted no time taking it in a searing, possessive kiss, and Connor submitted to it, not exactly happy but grudgingly accepting his Alpha's half-apology. He knew Alexis meant well, and worse, that his Alpha was technically right. Maybe Connor was the one being unreasonable now, but more importantly, they had just reconciled and this wasn't worth another fight. Perhaps later, when the bad taste of the news had faded, he could try and bring the subject up again, but for now nothing would make Alexis budge on this.

Alexis looked very satisfied when he pulled back, stroking his thumb against Connor's bottom lip before releasing his face to hug Connor to him with both arms. Connor settled into the cuddle, his Alpha's implicit praise slowly soothing his injured pride.

'Oh, you drank that?' Alexis abruptly said, and Connor's eyes fell on Elliot's empty beer can.

'No,' he replied. 'Elliot did.'

'Right, that makes sense. I was wondering how you could have finished a whole can but he would drink piss.'

'Don't be mean,' Connor admonished softly, not in the mood to hear Alexis bash his friend. 'It's not his fault.'

'Yes it is. No one told him to take those fucked-up suppressants. I'm pretty sure they aren't even legal, and he gurgles them like aspirin. No wonder he's lost all sense of smell or taste, that's what they _do_.'

'What?' Connor replied, surprised enough he forgot his annoyance to look up at Alexis. 'What do you mean?'

'You know how suppressants work, don't you? They don't only inhibit your hormones and pheromones, they tone down some of your senses so you don't react to Alphas that strongly. Normally it's a targetted reaction towards Alpha pheromones, but take shit that's potent enough and it's open season on your taste buds. That's what Elliot does. Omegas who take normal stuff, like you, don't have that problem. Except to not smell their Alphas fast enough when they sneak up on you,' Alexis grinned, giving Connor's nose a playful kiss.

_Oh._ Connor was a bit ashamed to say he hadn't read the accompanying information sheet that closely.

But it did make sense and concurred with his own experiences.

'Oh,' he said. 'I see.'

He was curious why his friend was drugging himself into olfactory and gustatory apathy, but decided it wasn't his business to pry. If Elliot wanted him to know, he would tell him.

'Why do you have beer you don't like?' Connor asked. 'It's been in the fridge for weeks now. I don't think it's getting better with time.'

And it was taking up space.

'I know,' Alexis grimaced. 'But it was a gift. From one of my legal aide clients. He was so grateful I helped him he gave me a pack of his favourite beer as a thank you. I know it tastes awful but I can't bring myself to throw it away.'

'That was so nice,' Connor agreed with a smile. 'I understand. But we can't keep it indefinitely. Maybe there's actually something in it for you, too, if Elliot came around more often?'

'Oh hell no,' Alexis groaned with a chuckle. 'Is that the route you're trying to take?'

'Just think about it,' Connor smiled.

'Christ, you're sneaky when you want to, aren't you?' Alexis chuckled, pressing a kiss to Connor's forehead. 'All right, fine. Whatever. As long as the little shit drinks that horse piss for me, he can come around. But _don't_ go buying more behind my back, pet. That's his test-run for now. _And_ get him to give me back my keys. Otherwise I'll just call the locksmith and bill him for it.'

'How did he get them in the first place?' Connor giggled.

'If I only knew. But that's Elliot for you. He has his sticky fingers everywhere. Creepy little fuck.'

Connor laughed at Alexis' annoyance, and his Alpha bore it with good humour. The rest of the day was spent in a content mood, though Connor was surprised Alexis barely looked at his phone.

'Didn't you miss too much work today?' Connor asked when they went to bed.

'No, funnily enough not. Right now I'm waiting for responses on almost all my cases, so there's not much for me to do until people get back to me. _Then_ they'll probably all do so at once, but for now it's quiet. I might even be able to drive us home together tomorrow, or maybe you'd like to go somewhere after work? We haven't done anything in a while.'

'Oh, I'd love to!'

'Great,' Alexis grinned. 'Come up to my office when you're done tomorrow and we'll leave together.'

'Come up to your office?' Connor repeated hesitantly. He'd never actually seen Alexis' office, assuming the Alpha wouldn't want their relationship known at work.

'Yes. You've never been there, right? Maybe it's time I showed you around a bit.'

'I'd love to,' Connor smiled, heart hammering happily.

'Good. You'll see my name and office number in the lift anyway, so it should be easy to find me.'

'You have your name in the lift? I thought you were part of one those solicitors' associations or something.'

'I was. But after taking on some, well, _wealthier_ clients, I could afford to become self-employed. My old bosses quite liked me though so in exchange for a bit of rent, they told me I could keep my office. It's fine with me, I didn't have to move, I'm close to colleagues, and they get to put my good name beside their company. Win for everyone. And of course, I met _you_,' Alexis added, kissing Connor deeply before rolling on top of him.

Connor was excited and a bit nervous the next afternoon, when he was ready to go up to see Alexis. He made sure he looked neat, with a nice top and trousers, and no one would think "cleaner" if they saw him. He debated texting Alexis, but then grinned. Maybe it was time _he_ showed up when his Alpha didn't expect him, and surprised him.

He did indeed find Alexis' name in the lift, and once on the fourth floor, tried deciding which way to go. He'd never been on the upstairs floors before, and it was a bit intimidating, smartly dressed men and women everywhere looking incredibly busy.

'Are you looking for someone, dearie?' an older Beta suddenly asked him. She reminded him of his mother.

'Y-yes. Um, Mr Alexis Redlock.'

'At the back down there, dearie. He's with someone I think but don't be shy, knock to let him know you're there.'

'Thank you,' Connor smiled.

He followed her directions and was soon in front of a door with Alexis' name on it. _Found it._ For a moment he hesitated, not wanting to disturb his Alpha in a meeting, then decided to follow the lady's advice. She'd probably told him to do it for a reason.

He knocked. 'Come in,' he heard Alexis' voice, and entered.

The tension in the room was almost suffocating, Connor feeling it as soon as he stepped inside. Alexis was standing behind the large desk, his body stiff and features tight with annoyance, though he obviously tried to hide it. At his side, standing far closer than Connor would have deemed appropriate, was a small Omega, with dirty-blond hair, vivid blue eyes and the face of an angel.

Both looked irritated with the intrusion at first, until Alexis recognised Connor, and an odd agitation briefly flashed across his face before he forced a smile.

'Finished?'

'Err, yes, but I can -'

'Good, so am I.'

'_Alyosha_,' the unknown Omega suddenly pleaded, a beguiling accent to his voice. Connor couldn't quite identify it, but it sounded Eastern European. 'Just listen to me, _please_.'

'No, I'm done. Now get out before I call security.'

'Alyosha, please,' the Omega repeated, wide-eyed and vulnerable, and the sight would make any Alpha cave. 'You can't throw me to the wolves like that! No one else can help me.'

'I'll wait outside,' Connor said, and closed the door again. Something about the other Omega made Connor dislike him, which was highly unusual for him, but he trusted Alexis to handle it. Whatever it was.

Connor didn't want to wait in the stuffy offices, so he decided to go down to the car park already. The weather was still nice, and he sat down on the bench smokers would use in their breaks to begin playing a game on his phone, waiting for Alexis to come down.

The door leading inside abruptly flew open, making Connor jump in fright. He was sitting on the other side so whoever went out didn't immediately see him, hidden by the door.

Alexis walked out, and even from behind, Connor could tell he was _fuming_.

Following him was the Omega, begging for Alexis to wait.

'Alyosha, Apollo -'

'I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING CALL ME THAT!' Alexis roared, rounding on the Omega. 'Piss the fuck off once and for all!'

The Omega flinched but didn't retreat. 'Alyosha, please, Dmitri - !'

'I don't give a fuck what Rostov does to you! Stop bloody haranguing me or I'll call the cops!'

'Alyoshka! Please, I promise I'll make it worth your while. I still know how to do _everything_ you like so much,' the Omega replied, an abruptly sultry undertone to his voice. 'I'll _blow_ your mind, you won't regret it.'

Alexis sneered. 'I'm done fucking whores.'

He turned away and the Omega suddenly lurched forward to grab his sleeve, tugging Alexis back to face him.

Alexis turned around and without hesitation, slapped the Omega so hard across the face his head snapped back.

Connor almost dropped his phone in shock before running towards them, heart going wild with fright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! :) I'd thought I'd post this tomorrow but my schedule flipped and I don't have time tomorrow (but today) so here you go.
> 
> NB for my non-UK (maybe non-US) readers: Love Island is a yearly reality show where they put a bunch of hot people in a villa on an island for a few weeks and they have to pair up, and the audience vote on their favourite couple. The winners get money. It's exactly what it sounds like.


	12. Chapter 12

'Touch me again, you worthless tart, and I'll rip you apart!' Alexis thundered at the Omega, who was holding his face and cowering in front of the enraged Alpha.

'Alexis, stop!' Connor exclaimed, putting himself between them. 'Stop, please!'

'Don't you fucking take his side!' Alexis snarled, eyes narrowed and teeth bared.

A thrill of fear went through Connor at the sight of Alexis so savagely angry, _but his Alpha wouldn't hurt him._

'I'm not taking anyone's side,' Connor appeased, holding up his hands and trying to focus Alexis' attention on him. 'But you can't strike -'

'_Oh yes I can._ He touched me first. And don't even think of threatening me with the cops, you slut,' he growled over Connor's head at the Omega. 'I make a living out of the law. Try to come after me and I'll _fuck_ you, and not in the way you want!'

'Alexis! Please, calm down,' Connor pleaded, taking a step towards his Alpha. He hesitated a split second then slowly put his hands against Alexis' heaving chest, feeling every powerful muscle wound up in aggression. 'Please, take a deep breath and calm down. It's okay.'

Alexis looked down at him, his grey eyes blazing, and for a tense moment, there was silence whilst no one moved.

Then Alexis slowly exhaled, not looking any less furious but at least more in control of himself.

'Let's go,' he curtly told Connor. 'Get your backpack and let's leave.'

Connor did, trying to ignore the stare of the other Omega as he returned to Alexis' side with his backpack from where he'd left it near the bench.

'You're _going_ with him? After _that_?' the Omega abruptly said, and Connor took a second to realise the stranger was talking to him.

He turned to look at the Omega but Alexis snarled, gripping his shoulders to steer him back around.

'Don't fucking talk to him,' he hissed at the other Omega.

'It's okay, Alexis,' Connor soothed him, wriggling in his hold to look back.

The Omega had a bright red mark on his left cheek, but otherwise he didn't seem more harmed or upset by what Alexis had done, glaring at Connor with narrowed eyes. Connor himself bit back an impulsive, furious, _primitive_ urge to tell the Omega to _get lost_, and how _dare_ he try to cosy up to Alexis that way - the Alpha was HIS.

But Connor knew if he did, and showed Alexis the other Omega had upset him, the Alpha would lose his cool completely, and judging by the tremors in his fingers where he held Connor, that would end very, very badly.

'It's okay,' he simply repeated, trying to convey Alexis more calm than he felt.

'The useless whore's got nothing to say to you,' Alexis growled, his grip on Connor's shoulders becoming painful. 'We're going and that strumpet can go fuck himself, it's what he does best.'

'Very classy of you, Alyosha,' the Omega sneered, crossing his arms. 'Very mature. You didn't seem to mind my ways too much back when you got something out of them.'

'_Something_?' Alexis repeated, a dangerous hiss creeping into his voice. 'I guess _shit_ is something, if you want to call it that.'

'You didn't seem to think it was "shit" when it made you come. You didn't mind me being a "tart" or a "slut" _then_.'

'You don't appear to understand something,' Alexis hissed, whirling back around to tower over the Omega. 'Being a slut for _me_ was expected, that made you my Omega. Being a slut for everyone else, however, that just made you a whore. You're now getting the respect whores deserve - that is to say, _none_. Now piss the fuck off and if I see you again, you'll _wish_ I were Rostov.'

Without another word he steered Connor away, and the unknown Omega didn't try to stop them again. Getting into Alexis' car Connor glanced over his shoulder, and saw the Omega watching them, arms still crossed and not having moved from his spot.

Alexis said nothing as he started the car and drove past the Omega out of the car park. Connor didn't know what to say so he remained silent.

He wasn't surprised to see Alexis drive them home. The Alpha had probably lost any desire to go somewhere after this confrontation, and Connor guessed they needed to talk.

When Alexis went straight for his brandy once they were home, downing a shot without hesitation before fixating a cigarette in his holder, Connor wondered if he should perhaps say something. But he didn't dare. His Alpha was still agitated and pissed, and it took an entire cigarette in addition to the cognac before Alexis seemed ready to talk. He was leaning against the kitchen counter next to the open window, blowing his cigarette smoke out, and Connor had made himself some tea and was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to gauge Alexis' mood.

'Sorry you had to see that,' Alexis eventually said, staring out of the window. There was still anger in his voice but it sounded controlled.

'It's okay,' Connor replied quietly. 'Who was that?'

Alexis let out a long breath before answering. 'My ex. But you probably guessed that.'

'Sasha?'

Alexis' eyes narrowed and he looked at Connor sharply. In that moment, Connor realised his gaffe.

'Um... I just, err, heard his name,' he stuttered awkwardly.

'Right. You know what, I don't even care which one of those fucking idiots babbled. How juicy was the gossip? Do you still need me to add anything?'

'I wasn't told much,' Connor said honestly. 'Just that he was your last Omega, and that he... that he treated you badly. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I just... I heard Sasha's name and I wanted to know who it was.'

Alexis studied him silently for a minute, then sighed. 'Well, that pretty much sums it up, actually. _Christ_.'

He suddenly threw his cigarette holder on to the counter opposite him with a clatter before rubbing his temples, looking so frustrated and pained it hurt Connor's heart.

'Fucking hell,' Alexis muttered. 'What you must think of me.'

Connor swallowed. 'You shouldn't have hit him,' he said sincerely. 'But it wasn't very smart of him to grab you like that. Anyone with any sense would have known it wouldn't end well.'

'Of course he knew,' Alexis snorted. 'He _wanted_ me to hit him, the manipulative little shit. He used to do this all the time, rile me up until I snapped. Then he'd guilt-trip me into doing stuff for him, or because he just wanted rough sex. Sorry. I shouldn't be telling you that. I don't think you care to know.'

Connor gathered his courage, and prayed he didn't word this terribly. 'I want to know whatever you wish to tell me. If you think... if you think it might help you. I don't want to be nosy. I don't want to meddle in stuff that doesn't concern me. But if you're upset, then I would love to listen. If you want.'

Alexis looked at him, and a muscle in his jaw tightened. 'You'll pack your bags before I'm halfway through.'

'I won't,' Connor promised, and meant it. 'I'll listen to you until the end.'

'You don't understand. You probably think this is just some harmless dumb shit I did because I was stupid, but it's not. I was nowhere near the person back then I am now. You wouldn't have wanted anything to do with me. You would have taken one look at me and thought to yourself, "This fucker can go to hell", and it would have been the smartest thing for you to do. I just...'

Alexis made a helpless, agitated hand gesture, his whole body tense and uncomfortable.

'Everyone makes mistakes,' Connor said softly. 'You've changed. It's okay.'

'You don't _get it_!' Alexis exclaimed in frustration, beginning to pace around the kitchen. 'And how could you! You're so patient, so understanding, so sweet and so compassionate, you can't view the world any other way! I wasn't like that, I'm _not_ like that, and I was at my worst back then. I didn't _care_ about anything, except for Davy. I was nineteen, I was at the top of my university class, I was good-looking, I was rich, I was popular, I had _everything_ and I was a fucking jackass. The only person who could control me was Davy, and he's always been the only one who could get through to me no matter what. Sure my parents tried, but once I was away from home for good, all they got to see were my grades and as long as those were fine, they assumed I was being a good boy. That couldn't be further from the truth. I was smart but I was impulsive, and Davy got me out of more bad situations than I can count. He _thinks_ before spouting bullshit or doing something retarded. I've learnt to do that now, but back then I was as predictable as a Pitbull - poke me and I would bite. And I didn't give a shit because I had _Davy_, and he would fix whatever I messed up.

'But then he left. He went to join the Paras and suddenly, there was no one to tell me no. No one to knock some sense into me when I needed it. I managed fine for about a year, graduated all right, then Elliot - whom I was hanging out with mostly - was taken out of the country by his family and I was left with a bunch of people even stupider than I was. And one of them was Sasha. I thought he was the hottest thing I'd ever seen and I wanted him so badly, I was down for whatever he was into.'

Alexis paused, and then grimaced. 'Sorry. I don't mean to be insensitive. But it was true back then.'

'It's fine,' Connor answered, and he _was_ a bit jealous but he'd always known he wasn't the first Omega to catch Alexis' eye. 'If you hadn't liked him, you wouldn't have been with him.'

'Yeah. Liked him. Fucking dumbest thing I ever did. Even more so because he didn't give a rat's arse about me back. I didn't realise it back then, I thought it was just how he acted. I mean, he was crazy about our sex so I thought, he _has_ to like me, right? Whenever someone asked him what my best quality was, he always said "he has a big dick", and at first I thought it was funny. Like, haha, look at me, I'm an Alpha and I have a big dick. But after a while, it's no longer funny. I thought, surely there's _more_ to me than my dick size, but Sasha never mentioned anything like that. Didn't say anything about something other than my looks or my dick. I guess smarter people would have slowly wised up but I didn't. I was in a whole other world already, and I don't mean that in a romantic sense. Fuck me, you'll think I'm the dumbest wanker you've ever come across.'

'I won't. You liked him, a lot. I understand.'

'Of course you do,' Alexis sighed. 'I just... I'll be honest, Connor. I wasn't a clean slate before that. I'd done drugs already, but with Sasha, it became insane. He was always on something and as such, so was I. It didn't matter what it was, I went through it all. Speed, crack, acid, ecstasy, heroin, spice, you name it. We'd do drugs and we'd fuck and sometimes we didn't do anything else for days. I lost so much weight in that time, I was running more on drugs than on food. And Sasha, who was cute at first, started to become really nasty. He'd insult me and hit me, and I didn't really know how I was supposed to act in return so I just did nothing. It didn't really hurt anyway when he struck me so I just shrugged it off, but that only seemed to encourage him. And one night... I told you I'd hit others before. I wasn't kidding. He struck me with his keys, cut my face open, and I bloody lost it. I began beating the shit out of him and the only reason I didn't permanently damage him was because I wanted a fix halfway through so I stopped. But you know the worst part?'

Connor mutely shook his head. He couldn't wrap his head around the person Alexis was describing, so far removed from the Alpha he knew.

'Sasha _liked_ it. I was shooting up whatever shit was around when he came crawling on my lap, his face bruised and bashed and told me it was _hot_ and he'd blow me. Jesus _fuck_, I'm telling you this and I can't believe it happened. I know some people are into that, and whatever, I don't care, but it's not my thing, and I never thought I'd _strike_ my boyfriend - not that I was thinking about any of that. I was high and didn't care so I let him, and whenever he'd be disrespectful to me again, I'd give him a smack and we'd get freaky. But often he'd also use that later to get me to do things I didn't want to, and I'll spare you the details but it was _not_ a good time.'

Connor couldn't believe it. 'Was there really - I mean, I'm sorry, but was there no one who...'

'No,' Alexis replied, a harsh note in his voice. 'No, there was no one to get me back on tracks. By that time I'd stopped caring about my future, I was doing nothing but whatever Sasha wanted us to do. My parents tried talking to me, my mother even came all the way to London, but I was a complete piece of shit to her. I told her things no one should ever say to their mother and basically sent her home crying. My father was so fucking pissed he cut off my funding, and at first I didn't care because I had enough money left, and I'd stopped caring about anything except drugs and Sasha. I was nothing but a nasty piece of shit and the only reason anyone put up with me was because I had money to party.

'Then, as you can guess, one day I didn't. And that... that was more or less the day Sasha left, too, and none of my "friends" were interested in me any more. We were arguing in the sitting room, Sasha wanted some money for drugs and I told him I didn't have anything left, that we'd have to figure something out. He looked at me as if I was some weird creature and asked what I meant with having nothing left, and when he understood I was completely broke, he just said, "oh". And then he... vanished. Took his shit one night and left. I didn't understand, I spent the next days calling and texting and asking everyone we knew if they'd seen him or where he was, but no one would talk to me. I was just the broke, junkie ex and no one gave a shit about me. I didn't want to believe it though, it didn't even cross my mind, so I kept trying. At the same time, I hadn't paid my rent in months - my parents hadn't yet given me this flat, so I was still renting - and I got kicked out, but even that I didn't notice at first. I became homeless and as stupid as it sounds, it kind of flew past me. I was too busy trying to find Sasha, I just noticed when I tried coming home one day and the key didn't work, and that was pretty much it. The neighbours wouldn't talk to me and I'm not surprised. Do you think your flatmates were bad? I was a fucking skeleton, a barely functioning mess. Literally the only things on my mind were Sasha and getting a fix. I was worse than pathetic, I was _disgusting_. A complete waste of life.'

'Don't say that,' Connor protested, his throat tightening at the genuine self-loathing in Alexis' voice. 'Please, don't say that. You made a mistake but -'

'You don't _understand_,' Alexis interrupted him. 'Have you seen the homeless all around Westminster? I was like that but worse. I was the type of worthless creature who'd rob kids of their lunch money to get a fix. I fucking _did_ rob kids, and _I didn't give a fuck_. I literally only cared about getting my drugs. I had no moral compass, no dignity, no fucking _anything_ except my need for a fix. I was just a mindless animal by that point. I slept wherever and sometimes ate whatever and crawled to the closest dealer whenever I had a penny. I was utterly vile. I can't tell you much more than that from that period. I don't remember much, to be honest. I was later told my parents had come straight to London after my old landlord had told them he was throwing me out, but they couldn't find me. No shit - the only friends they knew of had stopped hanging out with me long ago. They tried hiring a private investigator but good luck finding a specific junkie in London. Not that I cared. I told you, a complete waste of life.'

'But you got out of that,' Connor replied, trying to hold back his tears. He couldn't _imagine_ what his Alpha had gone through, but it hurt.

'No thanks to me,' Alexis replied dryly. 'My parents eventually told Davy what was going on, that I was missing and no one could tell them where I was, and he was the one who ended up finding me. He was doing great in the Paras, he'd even gotten himself decorated, but when he heard about me, he just up and quit and returned to London. I'm still not sure _how_ he managed to track me down, but he did. One day he was suddenly kneeling in front of me, and I know I must have looked and smelled worse than shit but he touched my arm and smiled and said he was so happy to see me. I was preparing some crack and I just kind of looked at him and didn't care because I was a complete fucker. And then... Fuck. That... I won't forgive myself till the day I die for what happened next.'

Connor was frozen mute, wondering _what_ would make Alexis despise himself even more after everything he'd already confessed.

'I told you about how Davy got his scar,' Alexis continued, bitter regret in his voice. 'It's not the only one he got. He has another, almost three inches long, at the back of his skull. You can't see it because of his hair, but it's there. I gave it to him when he tried taking my crack from me and I lost it like a complete animal. He'd just gotten back from the military and I was a starving crackhead, but I took him by surprise and I was so messed up I was past feeling pain. I hit him full on the nose with my crack pipe, breaking them both, and then I grabbed his head and smashed it on to the pavement like an egg. And then, because that wasn't bad enough, I just _left_ him there. I left him lying unconscious in a pool of his own blood and I went back trying to smoke my fucking crack.'

Alexis' voice suddenly broke and Connor stood up to rush forward and embrace him, but the Alpha side-stepped him. His voice was surprisingly steady again when he spoke, his features set tightly.

'_Don't_, Connor. I _don't_ deserve your pity. Let me finish and then decide if you still want anything to do with me. I won't hold it against you if you don't.'

Connor doubted he wouldn't, but he swallowed and nodded. 'What happened?'

'Someone fortunately called an ambulance. I don't know who, I was gone by that point. But two weeks later, Davy was back. He _actually_ came back and tried again, even after what I'd done to him. I'll never forget that. And this time, he didn't fuck around. He basically beat me until I'd learnt some respect again, dragged me home and then made me go cold turkey. It was fucking hell, and I think those couple of months were the worst of his life, but he didn't give up. You might be wondering why he didn't send me to rehab, but that would have been a death sentence for my career as a solicitor. I was so incredibly lucky I hadn't actually gotten into trouble with the law yet, and both my medical and criminal records were still clean. So with the help of a retired doctor, who's an old family friend, Davy basically got me to go clean again. After that, he helped me get into my LPC and just be _normal_ again, and pick up where I'd left off. More or less what I am today, whatever that is worth.'

Connor didn't know what to say. There was resignation in Alexis' face, as though he expected Connor to up and leave because he was disappointed, but that was so _wrong_.

'I'm so proud of you,' he blurted out. 'I'm so proud you managed to get your life back on tracks. Not everyone could have done it and I'm sorry, so so sorry, for what Sasha did to you, but you're a wonderful person today and you can be proud of that.'

Alexis looked at him oddly, as though Connor spoke a foreign language. 'Is that really all you've got to say?' he eventually asked, sounding baffled.

Connor bit his lip. 'I'm sorry. I don't - it was awful. I understand why you were so angry today, if you hadn't seen him in five years after he'd just disappeared -'

'I did see him before today,' Alexis interrupted. 'Back when I was still recovering, he rang at Davy's door one day. I was so elated when I saw him, you have no idea. And he... Christ, I was still a sucker. He said I looked good then asked if I had money, the shameless leech. I couldn't even understand it at first. I only said I had no money, and he looked around and asked if I hadn't made up with my parents, or why was I here? How could I afford this nice place without money? I just stared at him like a fucking moron, but Davy understood. He understood in one minute what I hadn't understood in months, and I've never seen him more pissed. He threw Sasha out by his collar and told him that if he came back, he'd kill him. I didn't say anything, I just couldn't understand. I didn't want to understand. I eventually did, but I'll be honest, I think that hurt more than withdrawing from the drugs. I know it sounds stupid, but it's true. I thought Sasha and I were _meant_ to be together. That even our names were similar and that it had to be fate. I thought he was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I just couldn't believe it had ended.'

'Your names?'

'Yes, his full name is Alexander, Sasha's just the diminutive. A nickname, if you will. Like Alyosha is for Alexis, in case you were wondering. It's a Russian thing, Eastern European, whatever.'

'Oh. I understand. What - what was that other thing he called you?'

'Apollo? Just a reference to my heritage. The ancient Greek god of male beauty. Christ, he can go fuck himself. There was nothing beautiful about me when he was done with me. I'm not surprised he cheated on me during our last months together, but he had the _nerve_ to say it was my fault, because I couldn't satisfy him.'

'What?' Connor blurted out, and immediately regretted it. What an _idiotic_ thing to say. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean -'

But Alexis just let out a rueful snort. 'No, I know. It wasn't _whilst_ I was performing, it was _how often_. There were times I was so out of it I couldn't get hard, and it pissed him off when he was horny. I mean, usually he managed to arouse me enough to get his pleasure, but sometimes I was past any help. Especially when I was sick from the alcohol or whatever. He didn't give a shit if I was comatose from drugs or alcohol or straight up passed out, he'd just find a way to get on top, but he hated it if I threw up on him. So when he was horny and couldn't get anything out of me, he just went off to get fucked somewhere else. And when I confronted him about it, he said it was my fault because he was my Omega and I was supposed to take care of his needs, and if I didn't I couldn't blame him. Then he'd pout and bat his lashes and tell me he thought of me the whole time and how no one pounded him as good as I did before sucking me off, and I just... I let him get away with it. I hated it but I put up with it. I had _no_ fucking pride and I think that's what pisses me off the most every time I think back on it. I was basically this little tart's bitch and he knew it. The only times he showed me any kind of respect was after I'd beat him up, and that makes me fucking _sick_. It makes me fucking sick I let that little shit turn me into a monster.'

'I'm sorry,' Connor said, and finally dared reaching out to touch his Alpha. It was only a light brush on his arm, but Connor felt Alexis tense up. 'I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that. Even if you think you weren't a nice person. You were honest with him, you really cared about him, and he had no right to abuse that. I think - I think no matter what you might have done, you are a wonderful person today. I'm so happy to be with you.'

Alexis stared at him strangely and Connor bit his lip nervously, afraid he'd said something stupid.

But then the Alpha gently cupped Connor's head, leaning down to touch their foreheads together, and closed his eyes with a long, soft sigh.

'I know,' he said roughly, thumbs stroking soft circles into Connor's temples. 'For some reason, I make you happy. You could have so much better than me, but for some reason you stick it out with me.'

'Don't say that,' Connor replied, reaching up to stroke through Alexis' curls. 'I'm not better than you in any way. You're smart and you're successful, you're kind and you're always there for me, and I can't think of a single Alpha I've ever found as remotely attractive as I find you.'

Alexis smiled, opening his eyes to look at Connor with such tenderness it took Connor's breath away. 'Yes,' he rumbled affectionately. 'Your first, aren't I? I can't believe you'll grant _me_ that privilege. I swear it'll be the best experience you've ever had. I'll take such good care of you, I'll treat you like the most precious thing in the world, and damn it, Connor, you _are_.'

He gently tilted Connor's head and pressed their lips together. The kiss was possessive yet soft, tender and affectionate instead of sexual, but Connor still felt so _wanted_, so cherished, he couldn't put it into words.

He melted against Alexis' chest when they parted, the Alpha drawing him into a protective embrace.

'Damn, Connor,' he said softly. 'I never expected this. When I first smelled you, all I wanted were a couple of satisfying nights before moving on. I didn't _think_ I'd ever want anything more after Sasha, but then I met you, and it just... I thought I was crazy about Sasha, but it was _nothing_ compared to you. You were _different_. I can't tell you how. I just couldn't get enough of the way you looked, you smiled at me, you talked so sweetly, and I knew I had to approach it differently. I wasn't about to let anything ruin this for me. And now that I have you here like this,' a kiss on top of Connor's head, 'I think I've succeeded. And to be honest, I'm more than a little proud of that.'

He _sounded_ more than a little proud, as though Connor were something incredibly valuable.

Connor couldn't articulate how happy that made him, so he just burrowed deeper against his Alpha, floating on a cloud of bliss.

Soon, he hoped, Alexis would decide they were ready to mate, and if that meant their relationship would be even stronger, more affectionate than it was now, Connor couldn't wait. It _would_ be the best experience he'd ever had, he just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! This was a bit shorter than usual but it'll be back to normal-sized chapters next time. (Also this might look as though we're close to the end, but we're far from it, the plot is about to pick up a notch :) )
> 
> NB for my non-UK readers: LPC = Legal Practice Course, which is a 1-2 years (full or part-time) course future solicitors attend after graduating with a law degree and before they can complete their training in a law firm, after which they're finally recognised as fully-fledged solicitors.


	13. Chapter 13

It was ten o'clock the next morning when Connor's phone rang, Sofia's name on the screen. He picked up and she was frantic, asking about his text from the previous day and oh God, the police actually wanted her to come and what the story was.

'It's because of what happened the other night,' Connor explained, munching on his cereal bar because Jack would nick it if he left it unsupervised. 'Do you remember I told you I got a blood test? Apparently they found out I was roofied, so Alexis took me to the police to report it. I guess they'll want to ask you what you remember.'

_'Roofied?! Oh my goodness! Are you all right? I'm so sorry, hun, I didn't know if I should have called an ambulance or not -'_

'No, no,' he quickly reassured her. 'No, don't worry, Alexis, err, took care of me. The doctor said that was even better than if they'd tried chemically counteracting the drug, so don't worry. I'm really fine.'

_'Thank God. Thank God thank God thank God. I completely agree that you quit, I would too if that were me!'_

Connor bit his lip. 'Do you? I... I'm gonna miss it, though. I didn't want to quit but Alexis insisted, so... I'm sorry I dropped you like that, I know I made it easier -'

_'Don't you apologise, hun. I'll be fine. I'll miss you too, but there's no way I want you in danger like that again.'_

'Aren't you... aren't you exaggerating a bit? I mean, it's _Soho_, not, err, Croydon or something...'

_'Hun, there are creeps everywhere. And there's a reason I never take the rubbish out at the end of my shift, because it **is** spooky back there. Honestly, the manager should have installed video surveillance a long time ago, but even now I doubt he will. Unless they make him because of what happened to you, but I swear he's so stingy he'll piss his eyes if that happens.'_

'He'll what?'

_'Sorry, Romanian expression. He'll piss his eyes, it means he'll cry.'_

Connor couldn't help a giggle. 'I might start using that.'

_'Feel free, hun. They asked me to come in as soon as possible, I'll try to do it today, I'll let you know if they say anything. Did you remember anything else?'_

'Not much,' Connor admitted. 'And I hope I didn't, well, make a mistake... I hope I'm not causing anyone innocent trouble because I can't remember properly.'

_'Don't worry,'_ Sofia replied firmly. _'That's what due process is for. Whatever it is you remember, you have to tell them, okay?'_

'Okay,' Connor conceded, and felt a little better.

He'd barely hung up that he was suddenly embraced from behind and a kiss planted in the curve of his neck. He squealed in shock and heard Alexis laugh behind him.

'Gotcha, pet,' the Alpha chuckled, releasing Connor to turn him around.

'Oh God, you have to stop doing this,' Connor laughed, a hand over his hammering heart.

'Never,' Alexis grinned, and leant down to press a quick but fierce kiss to Connor's mouth. 'But that's not why I came down to see you. You're on break right now, aren't you? I'm not keeping you from anything?'

'No,' Connor smiled, ridiculously pleased at the thought Alexis would _come down_ instead of just calling or texting. 'I was just about to finish brunch when Sofia called.'

'Everything fine with her?'

'Yes, she just wanted to know why the police had called her, and she - she agreed with you about me quitting.'

'Smart girl,' Alexis said in a satisfied voice. 'I'm glad you have her as your friend. Now, speaking of friends, well - Davy's coming back this afternoon. He wants us to meet for a pint along with his friends before he drives down to Kent this evening, to spend the weekend with his family at his in-laws'. Since you're not working, would you like to come along?'

'I'd love to,' Connor said sincerely. 'When is it?'

'Half past five. If you don't need to go home, just pop up when you're done and I'll drive us there.'

'Okay,' Connor smiled.

So he did, and Alexis drove them to a cosy-looking pub. Ned, Soheil and Elliot were already there, waving at them from a table near the windows. The Alphas stood up to greet them and after Connor had sat down, Alexis asked him what he wanted before going to the bar.

'Isn't it nice, all of us together for once?' Soheil grinned. 'Well, once Davy gets here, at least. You know, I've been thinking - why should that idiot be the only one who gets to relax in a garden with a pool? We should get together at my parents' house soon.'

'Oh,' Ned perked up. 'So -'

'Except for _you_,' Soheil interrupted. 'I mean, you can come, but no pool for you. _Ever_.'

'Come on, mate,' Ned groaned. 'You can't still be cross.'

'You had _sex_ in my parents' pool. You're banned for life, you disgusting fuck.'

'It wasn't my fault! You know those Omegas were skinny-dipping and then one of them looked at me like, "Come here", what was I supposed to do?'

'Yeah, don't even try. It takes two. If you hadn't wanted to, you wouldn't have.'

'Christ, do you have to be such a puritan?'

'Listen, you brain-dead pervert, I'm not letting my _mum_ swim in water you shagged in! I had to have the whole thing drained and bleached and scrubbed before they came home, all because you're a lecherous freak.'

'As though you're any better,' Ned grumbled.

Elliot snorted. 'C'mon, Ned. Try a bit harder to look sorry. Just a _bit_ of regret.'

'Naw. My only regret, babe, is that it wasn't _you_ I was shagging.'

Elliot rolled his eyes. 'Not even if it cured cancer.'

'Oof,' Soheil laughed uncharitably. 'Not that I disagree, mate. You've fucked around so much just looking at your dick probably gives people AIDS.'

'Shut up. And check this out,' Ned replied, tapping on his phone before tilting the screen towards Soheil.

The other Alpha looked, and grimaced. 'What the _fuck_, mate! Don't show me your dick pics!'

'Hah! You have AIDS now,' Ned cackled.

'Would you mind not being so damned gross in front of my Omega?' Alexis suddenly said, putting their pints down before taking the seat next to Connor.

'Oh, right! Sorry,' Ned said, trying to swallow his chuckles at Soheil's disgusted expression. 'Just settling some - hey, look who's here!'

David finally joined them, Alexis smiling at seeing his brother. 'Here's for you,' Alexis said, pointing at the pint waiting for David in front of the remaining empty seat.

'Ah, thank you!' David grinned, sitting down after shaking hands. 'Connor, how nice to see you, aren't you working tonight?'

'No, I, err, quit that job.'

'Bet Alexis is disappointed, isn't he?' David teased. 'So tell me, are you taking good care of my Lexi baby for me?'

'I should have spat in your pint,' Alexis muttered whilst their friends laughed.

Connor unsuccessfully tried muffling his giggles. 'I am,' he assured. 'As well as he looks.'

'Which is splendid,' David nodded, clapping Alexis' shoulder. 'Good job, Connor. So, what happened whilst I was gone?'

'I was just telling Soh and Eli about how some dipshits tried breaking into my car,' Ned replied. 'You know, my yellow one? It was like three in the morning and I caught two of those hooligans trying to force the window. You know the type, the kind of morons who have nothing better to do and nowhere better to be since barely making it out of school. So I showed them why they shouldn't mess with other people's property, and judging by their very, very heartfelt promises, I think I succeeded.'

Alexis snorted. 'Congrats. You beat up a couple of teenagers.'

Ned shrugged. 'If their parents won't, someone has to.'

'If they could still talk, you went nice on them,' Soheil said. 'Anyone who touches _my_ baby is toast.'

'I know, sometimes I'm too kind. I even gave them the tip that next time, they better rob my neighbours' car. They're French so nobody cares. You don't happen to know them, do you?' Ned suddenly asked Connor. 'I don't think we look alike but they keep calling me your name.'

The whole round laughed except Connor, who was mostly confused and just smiled.

'Wait, your neighbours are French?' Ned nodded and Soheil made a face. 'Eww. They're so gay even their bread is shaped like a dick.'

'Doesn't stop you from holidaying in Saint-Tropez every summer,' David pointed out, amidst the Alphas' laughter.

'Yeah, but I don't care about the gay overseas, I care about the gay at home.'

'Do you want to have a look at some kittens?' Elliot suddenly asked Connor, whilst the Alphas laughed loudly. 'The conversation here isn't going to get any better.'

'Kittens?'

'Yes, the owners' cat had a litter, I saw it on a sign outside. It can only be smarter than whatever _they_'ll talk about,' Elliot answered, with a nod towards the chortling Alphas.

Connor couldn't resist the promise of baby animals. He followed suite when Elliot stood up, telling the Alphas where they were going, and then towards the bar.

Elliot asked to see the kittens, and not a minute later they were in the tidy backyard, where the kittens were playing inside a fence, their mother grooming herself in the middle.

'Here you go,' the teenage daughter of the owners grinned. 'You can pick them up and play with them and all, they're really nice.'

She then sat down on a small chair, an open notebook on her lap, and continued doing what Connor presumed was some kind of summer homework whilst letting them meet the kittens.

Connor fell in love at once with a white tabby little fluff ball, about half its size seeming to be nothing but dense, soft fur. He picked it out of the enclosure, the mother watching closely, and tickled its belly. The kitten made the cutest sound and began playing with his finger, and Connor's heart melted.

'Oh, you're done for,' Elliot chuckled. 'Do you like cats?'

'I've always wanted a pet,' Connor admitted. 'But my dad's allergic so it was impossible.'

'Ah, I see.'

'What about you?'

Elliot shrugged. 'It wasn't meant to be. Anyway, since you're not working tomorrow night, do you want to go out with us?'

'You mean you and Ned and Soheil?'

'Yeah, we're going clubbing.'

'Oh. I don't know,' Connor replied honestly. He'd never gone to a nightclub before, both because he couldn't afford it and he'd never had the luxury to waste an entire night on amusement or losing a whole morning to a hangover.

'You don't know?'

'I've never been before. And I... well, I'm not sure it's my thing.'

'I get that. It's a good time when you're drunk or high, otherwise it's just shit. Personally, I don't really like clubbing either, but it's always fun with Ned and Soh. Plus, I haven't been dancing in a while. Let me know if you change your mind.'

'I will. Do you think Alexis might want to go?'

'No, he hates nightclubs. I guess you won't be coming, then,' Elliot chuckled. 'But seriously, your Alpha's a really good dancer, get him out some time.'

'I can't dance,' Connor admitted. 'Well, I've never tried.'

'That's no hindrance. Ask Alexis to teach you, I'm sure he'd love to. I think his favourites are the salsa and the cha-cha-chá, but you'll probably start with something easier like the foxtrot or the boogie. You'll see, you'll have it figured out in no time.'

'Really?'

'Trust me, I didn't know how to dance either until Ned taught me. It's honestly super easy, the Alpha leads anyway, so you can't really do anything wrong as long as you remember the basic steps. Besides, I think Alexis would love to take you along next time Davy and Abby have one of their dance evenings, where they go to a bar or something and dance like civilised people. As in, not the dry-humping that'll probably go on tomorrow night. Just a thought,' Elliot winked.

Connor couldn't deny how appealing it sounded. He'd always wanted to learn and if Alexis could teach him, then it would be even more wonderful.

'Thank you for the tip,' he smiled.

Elliot picked up a kitten as well and they stayed like this, sitting on nearby boxes, playing and petting them, until the Alphas rejoined them.

'We thought the kittens might have eaten you,' Alexis joked. Then he suddenly noticed how Connor was holding his. 'Oh no.'

Connor winced at having been found out so quickly. 'Please?'

Alexis sighed whilst the other Alphas laughed, Ned coming to stand behind Elliot to poke at his kitten whilst the Omega swatted his hands away, which the Alpha eventually set on Elliot's shoulders.

'Pet,' Alexis said. 'We never talked about this.'

'I'm sorry. But look at her. Please?'

Alexis didn't reply, looking at the kitten Connor held out.

'Please?' Connor begged. 'She's so fuzzy and cuddly.'

Alexis rubbed his forehead with a sigh. 'How old are they?' he asked the teenage girl, who looked up from her homework.

'Thirteen weeks, sir. They've got their shots and all and they're litter-trained.'

Alexis looked back at Connor and the kitten, and Connor gave him a pleading look. 'Please, will you think about it?'

'I already have,' Alexis replied, then took out his wallet to hand the girl a note of fifty. 'Is this enough?'

'Oh, thank you! Just a minute, I'll get my mum!'

'Thank you!' Connor beamed, rising and standing on tip-toes to kiss Alexis' cheek.

'You're a complete sucker,' David laughed.

'Shut up,' Alexis replied. 'Just shut up.'

'Do you want one, too?' Ned asked Elliot, looking down at the Omega.

'No,' Elliot replied, rising and letting Ned's hands fall off as he put the kitten he was holding back down next to its mother, before looking at Connor. 'What are you going to call her?'

Connor considered this for a moment. 'Blewog,' he finally answered.

'Ble - whatchamacallit?' Alexis said, looking confused.

'Blewog,' Connor repeated with a laugh. 'It means "fluffy". I think it'd suit her.'

'Blewog,' Soheil echoed. 'I swear Welsh's not a language, it's the sounds you make when you're barfing up at three in the morning.'

Alexis punched his arm. 'Shut up, you uncouth swine.'

'It's okay,' Connor laughed. 'Soheil insults everyone, I'd feel left out if he didn't do it to me.'

'Love, you read into my heart,' Soheil beamed.

'Knock it off,' Alexis grumbled, before looking at Connor. 'You're doing it on purpose. I can't pronounce that.'

'Don't be silly, it's just two syllables,' Connor chuckled.

'He does it on purpose,' Alexis said to David. 'He already talks in Welsh with his parents on the phone, I know he's badmouthing me.'

'You're being ridiculous, you talk to your mum in Greek,' Connor blushed.

The truth was, he'd _just_ begun mentioning Alexis to his parents. Not that they lived together or anything like that, but that he'd met this really nice Alpha and that they were getting along well. Connor felt guilty for keeping the truth from his parents; he'd never done so before, and he didn't like it. But he knew admitting how irrationally quickly his relationship with Alexis had progressed would cause them anxiety; alone across the isle, getting hoodwinked by a charming Alpha, would be their worst nightmare. He knew if they met Alexis in person, they would adore him, but for now he was just a name with a handsome face who was after their son.

'That's different,' Alexis argued, but was spared an explanation as to _how_ by the arrival of the matron.

She was delighted to see them take a kitten and accepted the fifty pounds graciously before preparing a box for them to put Blewog in for the drive home.

'I guess that's our night,' Alexis said to David and their friends. 'We have some shopping to do now.'

'All right,' David chuckled. 'I'll be going soon as well. But I'll be back in London on Monday so I'll see you at the gym, won't I?'

'Yes,' Alexis nodded, and with Blewog safely packed away for the drive, Connor and Alexis made their goodbyes.

'Do you think she'll be fine?' Connor asked once they were in the car, looking back at the cardboard box with holes in it Alexis had fixated in the back seat.

'Peachy, don't worry. It's only for less than an hour.'

'I've never had a pet before,' Connor admitted. 'My dad is allergic. I hope I won't mess up.'

'Don't worry,' Alexis rumbled reassuringly. 'You'll do great. You're a natural at taking care of others, it's one of the things that make you so adorable and great to be around.'

'Oh,' Connor blushed in pleasure. 'Thank you. Did you have pets before?'

'Yes, we have a few cats and always some hunting dogs.'

'Hunting dogs?'

'Well, for most of the year they're just regular pets, but when it's hunting season, that's when they get to have the most fun. They'll point, retrieve, and so on.'

'I didn't know you hunted.'

Alexis shrugged. 'My parents have quite a large estate. It's not nearly large enough for bigger game but there're more than enough fowls, hares and foxes. I'll take you in autumn, you'll see.'

'You can... shoot, too?'

'Of course,' Alexis chuckled. 'I have a certificate and several shotguns. David, Dad and I do this every year. I'll show you, if you want.'

Connor had never even considered the idea, but it was rather intriguing. 'I don't know if I'll want to shoot at animals, but okay, you can show me on a practice target,' he smiled.

'Great. I'll impress you, you'll see,' Alexis grinned.

'I look forward to it,' Connor replied, and couldn't help giggling at his Alpha's cockiness.

Alexis drove them to the pet store, and once there trailed after Connor, letting him look around.

They had _so many things_. Connor didn't know what to pick when his eyes fell on something.

'Alexis, _look_,' he pointed at an enclosed litter box.

'What, you want _this_?' his Alpha said disbelievingly, bending down to look at the price tag. 'This is a joke, right? They want _seventy pounds_ for this?'

'Oh. Really?'

'Look for yourself. What kind of morons would ask for _seventy pounds_ for a litter box? On top of that, it looks stupid - it's pink with cat ears, what the hell is this?'

Connor agreed it was expensive, but... 'It's cute, not stupid,' he argued.

'We're _not_ getting that one. The grey one, _without_ ears, is just twenty. Enough said.'

Connor couldn't really argue against the price, so he agreed to the grey one.

Alexis didn't have any more input for a while, letting Connor pick the litter and toys until they arrived at the pet beds.

'No,' he just said, when Connor looked too long at the one he _really_ wanted.

'But! It has little bows on it and it's this really nice colour -'

'It's pink _again_.'

'It's salmon.'

'Pink. And she's going to _eat_ those bows, it'll be a complete waste. Look, the blue one is a third of the price.'

Connor was disappointed, but he could never argue against economics. 'Okay,' he conceded.

Alexis looked at him, and then sighed before grabbing the salmon bed. 'You know what, whatever. Let's get her this one, it doesn't matter.'

'Oh!' Connor grinned. 'I'll pitch in, don't worry.'

'Fine, you buy the bed and I'll take care of the rest.'

'Okay,' Connor said. 'Deal.'

'Good. No take backs.'

'No,' Connor promised.

The pet bed was eighty pounds, the lion's share so far, but Connor thought it fair. Getting Blewog had been his idea.

Until they arrived at the scratching posts, and he suddenly realised how cheap his eighty pound pet bed really was.

But Alexis wouldn't hear any argument, simply telling Connor to decide where he wanted to put the cat tree and then pick the one that fitted.

Once they had everything, Alexis loading their shopping into the boot, Connor came to the conclusion that despite being so small, kittens sure were expensive.

Blewog was a bit spooked in her new home at first, hiding inside her litter box after Alexis had told Connor to put her there first thing so she'd know where it was.

'Oh, and by the way,' Alexis said as he began screwing together the cat tree. 'She's not sleeping in the bed with us.'

Connor bit his lip. 'But she's not used to being alone, she'll be lonely and scared.'

'She'll get over it. If you give in right at the beginning, it's game over. The bed is _not_ for her, she has her pink one.'

'It's salmon. But maybe just tonight -'

'_No_.'

Blewog was beginning to sniff around the sitting room when Connor and Alexis went to bed, and sure enough, after a while they heard her yowl outside the bedroom door.

'_No_,' Alexis repeated emphatically, tightening his hold around Connor.

Connor sighed as his Alpha pulled him closer.

The next morning, Alexis was the one to sigh when he woke up. '_Connor_,' he said.

Connor was sitting in bed next to him, playing on Alexis' tablet. 'Yes?' he answered, trying to sound clueless.

'Why is there a kitten in the crook of my elbow?'

'Because you're warm and cuddly and you smell nice and she loves you?'

'I really am a sucker,' Alexis sighed.

'It's just for the beginning,' Connor reassured him.

'Yeah, sure.'

Connor wasn't sure who believed it less, Alexis or himself. Blewog, at any rate, seemed convinced their bed was most definitely her bed. Very quickly, she'd taken ownership of everything else in the flat, and Connor adored her to pieces. So did Alexis, though he didn't quite admit to it as readily, but it didn't matter. He played with her and petted her and let her sleep on his broad shoulders, and as much as he praised Connor for his care-taking, he was just as good. Connor felt the strangest warmth when he watched how carefully Alexis handled the delicate little animal, so similar to how the Alpha had doted on his nephew.

Alexis loved taking care of others as much as Connor did. He would be _perfect_, Connor's most primal instincts told him, but it was far too early for _that_ so Connor ignored them.

But he couldn't ignore how every other part of him agreed Alexis was perfect, too.

*

Almost a week had passed, and Connor was at home playing with Blewog in the evening when Elliot texted him.

_is alexis with you? he's not picking up but i need to talk to him._

_He's probably in a meeting_, Connor replied. _But he said he would be home before nine._

_can i come over? btw i have a deck ;)_

_Sure! :)_

So twenty minutes later, Elliot was beside him on the sofa, an open can of beer on the coffee table whilst he lay out his tarot deck.

He grinned at Connor. 'Want to gypsy this up even more? Dim the light and let's get some candles to set the mood.'

'Okay,' Connor chuckled, happy to play along.

He found some tea lights and set them on the coffee table before dimming the lights and sitting back down next to Elliot.

'It's been a while,' the other Omega told him. 'But I'm pretty sure I remember how to do it. Well, hopefully. If you're satisfied once we're done with you, we can read Blewog's fortune, too. All right, now pick the cards.'

Connor did, and Elliot lifted the mystery of the future for him. Apparently, he was meant to have good health, a prosperous home, happiness in love, and -

'Huh, even children,' Elliot grinned. 'Three children in your future. How about that?'

'Oh,' Connor stuttered, flushing slightly. 'I... well.'

'Hmm, let's try it again, shall we?' Elliot teased.

He lay out the cards again and Connor picked some once more. This time, he would get an illness, his home would know some troubles, but he would be happy in love and -

'Four children,' Elliot chuckled. 'Seems the Fates are trying to tell you something, aren't they?'

Connor blushed again. He fidgeted slightly, biting his lip and staring at the cards, before raising his eyes to Elliot. The other Omega was watching him with something Connor couldn't decipher.

'Eli?'

'Yes?'

'Can you keep a secret?'

'Yes.'

'I... Do you remember, last week, when I went to hospital?'

'Yes.'

'They told me... They did some tests, and they told me...' Connor couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. 'They said I could have children. That my womb _works_. I just... isn't it wonderful?'

For a moment, Elliot's expression didn't change. Suddenly something sharp flashed in his eyes, so quick it was gone before Connor could be sure he'd seen it, and then the Omega was smiling.

'_These_ are some news. Can I already say congratulations? I know you're not expecting yet but damn, that is insane.'

'I know,' Connor giggled, happiness at finally sharing his secret bubbling over. 'I _never_ thought - it's just crazy. It's like a dream.'

Elliot smiled. 'Does Alexis know?'

'No,' Connor admitted. 'I just - it's just too soon, you know? I don't want to freak him out.'

'Understandable. It's not exactly something he probably ever expects to be told.'

'Probably, but still, I can't help it, I'm just thinking how wonderful it would be if we ever - I'm sorry,' Connor suddenly sobered. 'I don't mean to brag. I realise - I'm sorry.'

'It's all right,' Elliot dismissed easily, smile unwavering. 'If I were in your position, I'd probably be elated, too. Enjoy your happiness, it's a rare thing.'

'Thank you,' Connor smiled. 'I have to say I'm so happy I told you. I've wanted to share this since last week but I didn't know with whom. My family is so far away, and you're one of the few Omegas I know here. And... please don't take this the wrong way, but I feel as though you'd understand it better than my Beta friends. What it means for me.'

Elliot smiled back. 'I do. Congratulations, Connor. It really is a wonderful thing.'

'Thank you,' Connor beamed.

Elliot looked back at the tarot cards. 'Guess they weren't that far off, huh?'

'No,' Connor giggled. 'But I have to say I preferred the first reading.'

'Well, so did I,' Elliot grinned. 'I think the Fates just wanted to hammer home the point with the second one, so we can trust the first.'

'That's perfect for me. Will you really do Blewog now?'

'Of course. I take my craft seriously. No one shall be denied divination. Now get her over here so she can pick her cards.'

Blewog just ran across the deck, swatting at the flying cards before catching one to chew on it.

'I'm sorry,' Connor laughed, glad Elliot laughed with him. 'Here, I hope it isn't too chewed on.'

'It's fine,' Elliot chuckled. 'I guess it's her way of saying she doesn't believe in this kind of crap.'

'How rude of you,' Connor chided the kitten, which just stared at him before swatting at his nose. He set her down and his eyes landed on his phone. 'I'm sorry, I don't know what's keeping Alexis so long.'

'It's all right,' Elliot replied, tying his deck together with elastic bands. 'I don't mind waiting. I like hanging out with you, it's like a spa after being around Alphas all day.'

'I don't know how you do it,' Connor admitted. 'But I mean, I guess it's all right when they're your friends?'

'Yes, but I'm not talking about the lads, even though they can be exhausting, too. Honestly, they're so high on testosterone and their own egos, I'm surprised they even need drugs. But the really annoying ones are not them, fortunately.'

'What do you do?' Connor asked, suddenly curious to know.

'Me? For a living, you mean?'

'Yes. If you don't mind me asking.'

Elliot shrugged. 'You know what Davy does, right? "Brand ambassador" for his family's business?'

'Yes.'

'Well, I'm kind of doing the same. I meet with and talk to people, all for the benefit of _la famiglia_, as one might say. I'm an Omega, and I know I don't always act it, but I can be friendly and flirty when I have to. I can _get_ stuff in a way many can't, and that about sums up my uses.'

'Oh, I see. Is it... interesting?'

'You could say that,' Elliot replied with a little snort. 'It certainly... keeps me on my toes. What about you?'

'I'm, err, a cleaner.'

'I had a feeling you had a shitty job. I mean, unless you like it. I'm not judging, someone has to do it.'

'It pays money,' Connor replied honestly. 'And it could be worse.'

'Yeah, bottom is certainly the only way life can always go further.'

Connor studied his friend closely, trying to gauge his mood. 'Are you upset about something, Eli?'

'What? No. Just the usual. Sorry. Long day and all. But it really _is_ making me feel better talking to you, so please just ignore my mood.'

'It's okay. We can get together more often, though, if it helps. I know what you mean, I feel the same way when I've spent several hours surrounded by Alphas. The first Omega is just bliss then,' he joked.

Elliot chuckled. 'Ain't that the truth.'

'We can get together with Abby, too, once she's back. You like Abby, right?'

'Of course,' Elliot laughed, and Connor guessed it was a ridiculous question when the female Omega was the nicest person he'd ever met. 'Yeah, Abby's nice. But sometimes she's too much of a good thing.'

'What do you mean?'

'You know, her and her perfect life. She doesn't really understand what it's like to be down on your luck. She never _was_. And sometimes, that's a bit... _annoying_, to be honest. Don't get me wrong, I really like her. She's the only person who's ever baked me birthday cakes. But misery loves company, you know? At least you get that, it's a different feeling.'

Connor could understand where Elliot was coming from. He himself found Abby's stability soothing, but he wasn't Elliot. He wasn't someone who had, according to Alexis, grown up in a seedy environment. Maybe the contrast truly was too much for Elliot sometimes.

'I understand.'

'Do you? I realise I sound like a dick. I don't mean to. I'm not _begrudging_ her it, it's just... She's always had everything. She had a perfect home life, with doting parents, an Omega sister and a little corgi. She has the looks, she has the personality, and she's not dumb as rocks. She's soft-spoken and sweet and tactful. She's every Alpha's dream. Don't ask me what she saw in Davy, I don't know. But she married him and now she has a rich husband who brings in enough money she doesn't have to lift a finger for the rest of her life. She can work whenever and whatever she wants, teaching mentally disabled children the piano, performing at care homes or charity events, and whatever else she's willing to do. I think she has a degree in music or some other Prets qualification like that. Not that it matters, as I just said. She just has _everything_. What do you even say to someone like that when your own life is in the crappers?'

'I... don't know,' Connor said honestly.

'Exactly. I don't mean to imply anything about you, but you've never struck me as someone who was just _handed_ everything because of who you are. I think you have it pretty good right now, with Alexis and all that, but I have a feeling that wasn't always the case. No offence.'

'No, you're right,' Connor replied. 'It wasn't always easy. I... I had a pretty rough time before meeting Alexis. Not as rough as some, but still, you know, it wasn't fun.'

'My point exactly. So when I tell you, _it sucks_, you _get_ it. Abby will listen and be sympathetic and give you home-baked biscuits, but she won't _get_ it.'

Perhaps she wouldn't. Perhaps not in the way Elliot desired or needed. Connor couldn't make that decision for the other Omega.

'I understand what you mean,' he said. 'I've never felt that way with her, but I understand why you might. Don't feel badly about it, it's okay. Not everyone can understand everyone else in the way we'd like them to.'

For some reason, that made Elliot smile. Connor decided to seize on the hint of good mood.

'But if I were to offer you home-baked biscuits, would you take them?'

Elliot visibly perked up. 'You have some?'

'Yes,' Connor smiled.

'Then hell yes.'

They were in the midst of the tin of biscuits, watching a show, when Alexis finally came home.

He didn't seem surprised to see Elliot there, sighing after kissing Connor. 'How did I know.'

'I'm drinking your beer for you, be grateful.'

'Yeah right. What was it you needed?'

Elliot sighed, rubbing his forehead, and Connor abruptly felt the mood shift to something far more serious.

'I wanted to give you a heads-up,' Elliot said, looking up at Alexis. 'Dmitri Rostov is in town.'

The chill that settled over the room was undeniable. Alexis' features froze and his body tensed.

'I wasn't told,' he finally said in a neutral voice.

'No. Don't expect to be for a few days. He arrived this afternoon but you know how Dmitri plays it. He'll lie low for a little bit, see what everybody's up to, before telling anyone he's here.'

'Of course _you_'d know.'

'Absolutely. London is my slice of the world. I know every piece of shit that goes in and out, especially such huge ones.'

'Do you know where he's staying?'

'At the Ritz near Green Park for now, but I'll expect him to move to my parents' house once he's "officially" here.'

'Do you know why he's come?'

Elliot shrugged. 'To nose around, I suppose.'

'Who is Dmitri?' Connor asked.

Alexis didn't reply, merely glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

Elliot waved a dismissive hand. 'Just a weird creep who likes to breathe down people's necks. Don't worry about it. Anyway, Lex, that's all the news I have for now. Cheerio.'

'Thanks,' Alexis nodded. 'See you around.'

Elliot bid Connor goodbye, thanking him for the biscuits, and left.

Connor looked up at Alexis, still standing next to the sofa. 'Who is Dmitri?'

A muscle in Alexis' jaw twitched. 'No one. You heard Elliot. Don't concern yourself with it.'

'Since when do you want me to listen to Eli?'

'He's right on this one. Now, what's for dinner?'

Connor understood a dismissal when he heard one. He realised he'd get nothing more out of his Alpha, so he stood up and went into the kitchen to heat up Alexis' plate.

Alexis smiled when he returned and asked about Connor's day whilst he ate, but there was a warning glint in his eyes that told Connor what he did _not_ want to hear about.

So Connor didn't ask again. He couldn't help wondering, however, if it was the same Dmitri Sasha had mentioned, and seemed terrified of.

It didn't make him feel any better, and he suddenly wished Alexis would trust him enough to share his burdens. Why didn't the Alpha?

Connor didn't want to be nosy or meddlesome. He didn't want to impose upon his Alpha if Alexis wished for privacy. But as much as he tried to reason with himself, a fundamental, primitive part of him wished to know _everything_ about Alexis, and for Alexis to want Connor to know everything about him, too.

It couldn't be forced. Connor cherished the trust Alexis had already given him by sharing his past, and knew he shouldn't be greedy. He would just have to be patient.

If only it didn't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! :)
> 
> NB 1: Blewog's name is courtesy of Google Translate. Unfortunately, I don't speak Welsh myself.
> 
> NB 2 for my non-francophone readers: the French word "connard" (dickhead) is pronounced similarly to "Conner" (Connor)
> 
> NB 3 for my non-UK readers: Prets (Prêt-à-manger) = British Starbucks


	14. Chapter 14

The following days were uneventful. Alexis was swamped with work again, and Connor spent his evenings alone with Blewog. She was very sweet company but Connor missed his Alpha. He'd gotten pleasantly used to Alexis spending more time at home the previous week, and now he missed it all the more.

So when it was Friday afternoon and Elliot asked him if he wanted to hang that night, Connor was quite happy to say yes.

'How have you been?' Elliot asked, lighting himself a cigarette.

The pub Elliot had chosen this time had a garden as nice as the previous one, which wasn't surprising considering the Omega always went through several cigarettes. He probably judged pubs primarily on their outdoors facilities.

'Nothing exciting,' Connor admitted. 'Alexis's not home often and I love Blewog, but she sleeps all the time so I'm kind of bored.'

'You can always hit me up,' Elliot said with an amused smirk. 'You have my number, don't you?'

'Err... yes,' Connor replied, a little guiltily. It was true Elliot had always made the first overtures. 'I'm sorry, you just seem so busy and I didn't want to pester you. I know it's stupid, it sounds stupid now that I say it out loud. I will next time.'

'Good,' Elliot laughed. 'Don't be shy. Say, do you mind tasting this for me? I feel as though the barman shafted me on the amount of alcohol.'

Connor took a sip of Elliot's cocktail, and couldn't help a grimace. 'Maybe he shafted you on the amount of fruit juice, but certainly not alcohol. It tastes as though it's nothing _but_.'

'Good,' Elliot replied with satisfaction. 'Then my tip wasn't wasted. Thanks. Sorry I had to ask, but I can't tell, and I didn't really see how he made it.'

'It's no trouble,' Connor smiled. 'I'd drink it slowly though, or that'll be the quick end of our night.'

'We don't want that,' Elliot winked, and indeed, over the following hour, barely touched his drink.

It was seven o'clock when Connor's phone rang, Alexis' name on the screen. 'Sorry, just a moment,' he smiled at Elliot, and the other Omega excused him with a nod.

Connor retreated to a quiet corner, away from the noisy tables, and Elliot watched him go.

Of course Alexis would call his precious little Omega. Elliot would have been surprised if he _didn't_. Alphas were unapologetically possessive, if not controlling, and wanted to know their Omegas' location at all times. They got _pissed_ when they were left in the dark. None of the Alphas Elliot had ever met had been an exception to that rule.

Connor had been gone for half a minute when the Alphas who'd been watching them finally made their move. Elliot had noticed them since they'd entered the garden, and they hadn't hid the fact they'd been staring at him. Connor of course hadn't noticed, but then he wasn't the one getting holes drilled into his forehead.

God, these Alphas were presumptuous. Elliot had long stopped trying to decide who was worse, his mother's Romanian goons or his father's Pakistani thugs, but either couldn't hold a candle to Russian henchmen. They were the type to put a bullet through someone's head and forget about it by the next day because that was how little they regarded others' lives.

The two Alphas stopped on either sides of him, the one on the left leaning down.

'He wishes to see you. Now.'

Elliot didn't move, not bothering to look up. 'Does he? How nice.'

'He said _now_,' the Alpha repeated, when Elliot showed no signs of standing up.

'So?'

'So you come. _Now_,' the Alpha repeated yet again, and put one hand on the table in front of Elliot, leaning in closer to cage him against the other henchman. 'He doesn't like waiting.'

Elliot smiled coldly. 'That's not my concern. I'm not his lackey - I won't respond to his dogs coming to fetch me. If he wants something, he can tell me himself.'

The Alpha didn't appreciate the comparison in the slightest, and growled into Elliot's face. 'The _dogs_ will make you come, whether you like it or not.'

For a second, no one moved.

Then Elliot threw his drink over his shoulder, straight into the other Alpha's face, and pinned the sleeve of the Alpha in front of him to the table with his pocket-knife, scraping the skin of his wrist and drawing blood. Behind him, the angry curses told him the vodka had gone into the henchman's eyes.

Elliot snarled when the pinned Alpha made to grab his throat, hissing furiously.

'Don't even think about it. Any more ruckus and it's your arse on the line, not mine.'

The henchmen weren't supposed to draw attention, he knew that.

And so did they. The Alpha narrowed his eyes, probably wanting nothing more than to rip Elliot's throat out. 

Elliot sneered and pulled out the knife, freeing the Alpha's sleeve. 'Now crawl back to your master and tell him, he has a mobile and so do I. If he wants to tell me something, he can do so himself.'

Judging by the look the Alpha gave Elliot, he'd wank off to thoughts of wringing his neck that night.

'Oh my goodness, what is going on??'

Connor was back, looking bewildered and concerned. Elliot smiled at him. 'They were about to leave.'

So the Alphas did, after a last glance towards Elliot that suggested they'd like to take the Omega's head with them.

'What happened?' Connor asked. 'Are you okay?'

He'd returned to see two Alphas looming over Elliot, looking utterly pissed, and the Omega with a knife in hand. The few other customers were still staring at them, but they didn't seem to have seen Elliot's knife from where they sat and once the Alphas had gone and there seemed to be no more disturbance, their interest fortunately died down.

'Perfectly fine,' Elliot smiled, discreetly flicking the blade from his Swiss knife back inside.

'Who were they? What did they want?'

'Don't worry about it.'

'How can you say that when you have a knife in hand??'

'Calm down. Nothing happened. They wanted something and I told them to piss off. That's all.'

Connor wasn't reassured. 'They looked ready to tear you apart. Are you hurt?'

Elliot actually _chuckled_. 'No, darling. I told you I can handle Alphas.'

Connor still couldn't believe it, and there was a nagging worry for his friend that wouldn't stop. 'Eli, I know you're - I know you're much braver than I'll ever be, but I just... I just can't help worrying. Please be careful, you'll get hurt one day.'

Elliot's smirk softened. 'That's sweet of you. But there's no need for you to worry. I can take care of myself.'

'I don't mean to imply anything else,' Connor said hastily. 'But they're still stronger, and some of them are nasty, and yes, you told me about the eye thing, and I know what you meant, but... But what if you lose _two_ eyes for his one? Would it be worth it to you? What would you have gained? Please, Eli, don't - don't tempt fate.'

Elliot regarded him silently for a moment, a pensive expression on his face. 'I'm not tempting fate, Connor,' he eventually replied. 'I'm not _asking_ for those Alphas to get in my face. But when they do, I let them know I _won't_ be pushed around. When they fail to understand that with words, then I have to show them. It's just the way their hierarchy works, as primitive as it sounds. I didn't make the rules, and I can't change them, so I just have to abide by them. That's all.'

'But this isn't the Dark Ages any more! You can't tell me this can't be solved with words!'

'Actions speak louder than words. If they won't listen, then they must feel. You don't think me dumb, do you? You don't think I _start_ by being physical? Of course not. It just often ends there because they refuse to listen.'

'I understand, but... I don't think violence is the best answer either. Eli, you'll really get hurt one day, and you can't _want_ this either.'

'You have a cute view of things if you think violence isn't the answer, Connor. The world _runs_ on violence. Nature is nothing _but_ violence, because the world is finite and what you have, someone else can't. That is the reality. It's useless to ask me whether I want this, I didn't create it. I just live in it. The question is never whether you want to do violence or not, because it'll exist with or without your will. The real question is whether you'll be the one to inflict it, or suffer from it. I've simply chosen the former.'

'No,' Connor shook his head, appalled his friend would think that way. No wonder Elliot was so _nasty_ if that was the world in which he lived. 'No, I don't think you're right. I agree violence will always exist, unfortunately, but it's not inevitable. Most people don't think so, or else the world would be a hellhole. There would just be constant war.'

'As it was for most of history. Peace as we know it is quite a recent luxury, and it doesn't just persist out of nowhere; we have to dissuade people from attacking us with the threat of retaliation. If you want peace, prepare for war, as they so aptly say. So, you see, in the end it all amounts to the same thing.'

'Maybe that's true for nations,' Connor conceded. 'But we're just individual people, and there are other ways to hash out differences. Look, there's no violence between us, is there? So it is possible to interact with others peacefully, even if they might be annoying sometimes. Not that you are, I'm just speaking generally.'

Elliot laughed loudly, sounding genuinely amused. 'Darling, we aren't rivals. You and I, we aren't competing for the same thing. But with Alphas, I _am_, namely the top spot that will get them to fuck off. It's an entirely different thing.'

Connor opened his mouth, but in that moment Elliot's phone rang. The Omega took it out, and an icy, triumphant smile curled his mouth when he glanced down at the screen. It was the eeriest expression Connor had ever seen, and it rather disturbed him.

'And you say it isn't the best answer,' Elliot said softly, glancing up at Connor. 'But it sure gives the best results.'

He picked up, still smiling that strange smile.

'Yes, I'm listening.' Pause. 'How nice of you to call. I wasn't missing you, but it's a nice sentiment.' Mocking. 'Well, you're rather interrupting my evening. But I suppose I could do that. I trust it won't take long.'

He hung up, looking satisfied. 'What did Alexis say, by the way?'

'Oh, he just wanted to know where I was, and that he'd be home at ten.'

'Well then, how about we go somewhere else for a bit? There's someone who wants to see me and I'm sure they won't mind if you come with me. It'll only be for a few minutes.'

'O-okay,' Connor agreed, a tad nervous.

The strange set of circumstances made him a bit wary, but he trusted Elliot. The other Omega seemed to know what he was doing.

'Splendid,' Elliot grinned. 'Let's go then.'

They rode the bus for a few stations, and eventually got out in a very nice district. Connor followed Elliot into an exclusive-looking club, the security guards at the door eyeing his mediocre attire with displeasure, but they let him through with Elliot.

The club looked like one of those extravagant party venues Connor only knew from music videos, with women in glittery dresses flashing sparkling jewellery and all the men in suits. The decor wasn't any less refined, crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the seats made of shiny leather. Everything inside was designed to tell people like Connor, _You don't belong here, peasant_.

It worked, but Elliot didn't seem to care. He took Connor's wrist and guided him through the crowd towards the stairs, going up one floor, past another batch of security, and down the corridor leading to the club's private lounges.

Elliot stopped in front of a door guarded by an intimidating Alpha, and the man nodded at him before opening the door to allow them inside.

The room was large, luxurious like every other inch of the club. There were tinted windows at the back, overlooking the ground floor below, a bar on one side and several sofas and armchairs all around, where about a dozen people were seated.

Most of them were Omegas, young and coquettishly done, and they giggled when they saw the new arrivals. An Alpha and a Beta were seated on the largest sofa, surrounded by a few of the Omegas, and around the room, backs to the walls and looking utterly creepy, were several more burly Alphas and Betas who acted as security.

'Ah,' the Alpha on the sofa said, and immediately the room fell silent, all eyes on Elliot and Connor. 'At last.'

He was in his late twenties and thickly built, with light brown hair and eyes and a trimmed beard. There was an iciness in his voice and demeanour that set Connor on edge at once, and when the Alpha's cold eyes suddenly narrowed when looking at him, it made him want to hide.

That Alpha wasn't the only one though, and Connor could feel the burning gaze of every Alpha, even Beta, in the room on him. He shrank behind Elliot, glad the other Omega was taller than him, and felt almost sick with discomfort at the attention.

'I thought it might have been you,' the Alpha said, a distinctly Eastern European accent in his voice as he addressed Elliot, and Connor could see his nostrils flare as he took in a scent. 'But no, that would have been too nice a surprise. Who is your companion, Elliot?'

So saying, the Alpha looked back at Connor, and with two fingers, motioned for him to come forward.

He was dripping authority and Connor would have obeyed, but before he could move an inch, Elliot's arm had shot out and prevented him from going anywhere.

'He's not your dog, don't call him to heel like that. Instead, tell me why you had to ruin our evening. What do you want, Dmitri?'

_Dmitri._ Connor's eyes widened and he couldn't believe it.

Dmitri just smiled. 'Why don't you sit down and have a drink?'

Elliot didn't move. 'What do you want?'

Dmitri leant back into the sofa, spreading his arms across the backrest and needlessly taking up even more space. He was already intimidating enough.

'Very well my dear, straight to business. So,' he began, taking the time to light a cigar before continuing. 'I've heard you haven't made life easy for poor little Sasha.'

Elliot gave a disdainful little snort. 'I make life easy for no one. What's your point?'

'I wouldn't expect anything less from you,' Dmitri smiled. 'But you might find Sasha's failure won't bring you as much satisfaction as you're perhaps hoping.'

Connor was surprised to hear Elliot chuckle. 'Maybe. I guess we'll find out. Is that all you wanted? Chastise me for Sasha's incompetence? Well, I'll let you two have your fun, then. If you get tired of it... You know where to find me.'

Dmitri's eyes narrowed, as though the Alpha was trying to figure out what Elliot wasn't telling him.

But then he merely smiled. 'Don't I always. But before you go, do introduce me to your friend, Elliot. He seems delightful.'

He was staring at Connor again, like a cat might stare at an oblivious sparrow. Connor's heart was beating wildly, _praying_ Elliot wouldn't -

'Maybe another time,' Elliot replied.

Without further ado, he turned Connor around and gently herded him out of the room.

The music was too loud to speak, and Connor followed Elliot back downstairs and outside. Once they were on the street, Elliot began rapidly walking away, not fast enough to be conspicuous but quick enough Connor almost fell behind.

'Do you have your contactless ready?' Elliot asked him in a low voice.

'My contactless?'

'For the Tube.'

'In my wallet, but -'

'All right.' Elliot reached into his own back pocket, not stopping as he took out his wallet. 'Can you give me two fiver for a ten? And take out your card, but don't make a fuss out of it.'

Connor was bewildered, but did as Elliot asked, and saw the other Omega also keep his credit card in hand when putting away his wallet.

'All right, listen,' Elliot said, smiling benignly. 'You see that Tube station up ahead? When I say run, _run_. Run and don't look behind. Do you understand?'

Connor's eyes widened and his heart began beating furiously in fear. 'O-okay,' he replied.

'Don't look -'

Too late. Connor _knew_ it was stupid but he couldn't stop himself and glanced behind them.

Further down the street, marching quickly and gaining on them, were two of the burly Betas that had been silently guarding the lounge. Connor crossed gazes with one of them, and the game was up.

'_Shit_,' Elliot swore. 'Run!'

Connor did. He ran after Elliot, and within a moment they had reached the Tube station. Connor hurriedly slammed his card against the reader and raced through the barrier, following Elliot down the escalator.

They were halfway down when Connor felt the rush of hot air from below, signalling the arrival of a train into the station.

'Hurry!' Elliot urged him.

Connor could hear the thunder of several pairs of feet above them on the escalator when they finally reached the bottom, and he followed Elliot across the platform towards the train.

The doors were beeping and already closing, but Elliot didn't hesitate; he grabbed Connor's arm and leaped, Connor slamming into his body just as the doors closed behind them.

'Made it,' Elliot panted. 'Hah, look at those fuckers!'

Connor looked out of the carriage window, heart beating furiously and catching his breath, to see the two Betas glare at them with impotent rage from the platform.

The train began to move and Elliot flashed them the V-sign, unmindful of the shocked gasps from several middle-aged women.

The train wasn't too full and they managed to find seats. Connor would have liked to ask what had happened, but the noise of the Tube meant he had to shout and he didn't fancy the entire carriage listening in on their conversation.

'Where are we going?' he asked instead.

'Just somewhere,' Elliot replied. 'I'll tell you when to get out.'

Okay, then.

They finally got out a dozen stations later, now in a completely different part of London Connor didn't know.

'Come, I need a drink,' Elliot said.

'What just happened?'

'I'll tell you when I have my drink.'

Connor expected them to go into a pub, but instead Elliot stopped at a night shop to buy a bottle of vodka.

'Do you want anything?' he asked Connor.

'Err... I guess I'll have a Guinness.'

'My treat,' Elliot said.

Considering the chase they'd just had, Connor didn't argue.

'Where are we going?' he asked after leaving the shop. 'We can't drink outside.'

'We can. The Met are utterly useless. I know a spot.'

They ended up sitting in an enclave at the back of a building, on a forgotten bench that had seen better days, and hidden from view by a poorly-kept fence.

'It's just council houses,' Elliot said when Connor looked around, not sure what to think of their surroundings. 'And it's Friday night, so those that aren't drunk are high or asleep. No one's going to bother us.'

'Oh. Okay.' A pause, during which Elliot opened his vodka bottle and took a swig. The Omega swallowed without flinching and Connor's throat burnt just looking at him. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.'

'What happened just before?'

Elliot snorted. 'He didn't like I said no.'

'Who? Dmitri?'

'Yeah. I'll bet you anything if I look at my phone right now, I'll have a missed call from right after getting out of the Tube.'

Connor swallowed. 'Why would he send those men after us?'

'I told you, he didn't like being told to piss off.'

'Because you didn't want to introduce me?'

'Amongst other things. I'll bet you anything he was already picturing us along with those other trollops he had around, and you know how Alphas get when things don't go their way.'

'W-what would they have done if they'd caught us?'

Elliot shrugged. 'Not sure, I never was, but probably nothing to you. I'm the one who rubbed Dmitri the wrong way.'

'Is he... was that the same Dmitri you told Alexis was in town?'

Elliot took another swallow of his bottle before nodding, looking straight ahead instead of at Connor. 'That's the fucker.'

Connor didn't know how to ask, but in the end his wariness and confusion won out. 'Why did you take me with you?'

'I didn't want to go alone.'

Dmitri didn't seem to be a delight. Connor could understand why Elliot would feel that way, but he was surprised at the admission.

'Who is he?'

'Mostly some wanker who has some business ties to my family.'

'What does that have to do with Alexis? And Sasha?'

Elliot sighed, passing a hand over his face. 'Look, it's just... don't think about it, okay?'

'Eli, I want to know,' Connor insisted softly. 'What work does Alexis do for your family?'

'If Lex hasn't told you, why should I?'

Connor paused, a bit surprised at the sudden hostility in Elliot's voice. 'I'm worried,' he eventually said honestly. 'For you both.'

Elliot snorted. 'Worry about yourself.'

Connor hadn't been on the receiving end of Elliot's snarkiness before, and he wasn't quite sure how to react at first. Then he studied his friend more closely, who was scowling holes into the ground and clutching the neck of the bottle so tightly Connor thought the glass might break.

'Eli,' he began softly, and Elliot didn't react, but Connor knew he was listening. 'I know you're upset. I want to help you. Please talk to me.'

The other Omega didn't respond at first, swallowing down another mouthful of vodka.

'How do you feel about being an Omega?' he suddenly asked, a note Connor couldn't pinpoint in his voice.

Elliot's question was unexpected enough. 'Being an Omega?' Connor repeated. 'I don't know. I never... gave it much thought, I guess. It's just who I am.'

Elliot snorted. 'I hate it. I bloody hate it so much. I've spent my whole life wishing I'd been born anything else. Well, that's not entirely true, to be fair. That one time Ned spent a week fucking me through my heat, I loved it. But apart from that, nothing but shit. My life wouldn't suck half as much if I'd been an Alpha or a Beta, or at least a _female_. Literally the only use for Omegas like me is to be a warm hole for some Alpha when he feels like it.'

'Don't say that!' Connor protested, shocked. 'You know we're more than that!'

'We? There is no "we", Connor. You're fertile. You have far more value than I'll ever have. Male-inclined Alphas used to fight _wars_ over Omegas like you, for the privilege of having a mate they both wanted to fuck and could give them children, not to mention the myths about male Omegas producing the strongest Alphas and the associated prestige. But you know what? Even if you _weren't_, you're still what many Alphas would want. Cute. Nice. Polite. _Domestic_. The kind of face they'd want to come home to after a day at work, and go _to_ work for. I'm absolutely none of these things.'

'That doesn't make you worthless,' Connor argued decisively. 'Your worth's not what an Alpha makes it to be, you _know_ that. And if you're worried you won't find a mate, then that's not true. There's someone for everyone, and look, Ned likes you, doesn't he? Even if not with him, there're other men who'd like you too, I'm sure of it.'

'Fuck, _Ned_,' Elliot sighed, a curious sound between pain and frustration. His speech was slurring slightly, an indication of how much alcohol he'd consumed. 'I don't even know what's wrong with him. Maybe it's because he thinks he was my first. I mean, he was my first proper heat, but he wasn't my first, if you get me. Not that he knows. No one knows. Almost no one. It's why my parents sold me off to Dmitri, because he was willing to take me even though I'm not a virgin.'

'You're Dmitri's _mate_??'

'No. Not yet. Hopefully never. It's complicated. God, I hate that fucker. I hate him so much. I hate them all.'

Connor remembered David's words, saying _he's Ned's Omega_, and wondered what the hell was really going on.

'Does anybody know about you and Dmitri?'

'No one apart from our families. You know, the ones who arranged it. And it better stay that way. Don't tell anyone, Connor. Ned will lose his shit and they'll put a bullet through his head.'

'... what?'

'You heard me. He'll stir up hell for Dmitri out of jealousy or wounded pride or whatever and they'll put a bounty on his head once he pisses them off too much. I don't want that to happen.'

'A bounty? W-what?'

'Just don't tell anyone, okay?'

'I - I won't, but...'

It sounded so surreal it was ridiculous. In what kind of world did _bounties_ still exist? For what kind of people?

And did Alexis know about any of this? He at least knew Dmitri was a piece of work, but -

'Actually, that's not wholly true,' Elliot suddenly said. 'Lex knows about Dmitri and I. But he's the only one, and he knows how to keep his mouth shut.'

'Alexis knows?'

'Yes. He knows a lot of shit, but you wouldn't be able to tell from talking to him. He's damned good at not letting anything slip, and he can lie so well it'd fool the Deceiver himself. Always knows exactly what he told whom and when. Impressive, to be honest, but if he couldn't do it, I guess - anyway. He's a good man, your Alpha. You two kind of deserve each other,' Elliot muttered, and there was _something_ in his voice that tore at Connor's heartstrings.

'I'm sorry,' Connor said softly. 'I'm sorry about you and Dmitri. I...'

He wanted to say something positive, but he didn't know what.

'I'm not surprised you like being an Omega. Why wouldn't you,' Elliot continued. 'It's given you nothing but good things. If I had your life... I bet your parents love you. I bet your whole family love you. I bet they miss you and think you're the best thing ever.'

'I... I had a good home,' Connor admitted, trying to put it in a way that wouldn't rub it in Elliot's face.

'Yeah, I know. You're so wholesome, you have to have had one.'

A short pause, Elliot downing another mouthful of vodka.

'I'm sorry,' Connor said. 'I... Alexis hinted you had a bit of a difficult time -'

Elliot laughed, humourless and harsh. 'You could say that. You know what I hate most about being an Omega?'

Connor shook his head.

'The constant _weakness_. Everybody's stronger than you. People just fuck with you for the hell of it. Every day is just a bloody uphill battle.'

'You're the strongest Omega I know,' Connor replied sincerely. 'You're not afraid of anything and I wish I had your ability to stand up to people. Maybe not quite as... explosively as you, but I still admire it.'

Elliot gave him a brief half-smile. 'Maybe I'm strong to you. And it's nice of you to say so. But I'm still... I told you all my family are Alphas, right? At least the ones I've been around for the past fifteen years. Guess how strong I am _there_.'

Such a contrast to Elliot's usual self-confident demeanour. Connor wondered just how upset his friend truly was.

'I bet you're still something,' he replied truthfully.

'Oh God, you're so _nice_,' Elliot sighed, disbelieving and perhaps a hint exasperated. 'What am I doing.'

'I'm your friend,' Connor encouraged, a tad disheartened he didn't seem able to find the right words. 'I'm sorry if I don't get it, but please talk to me. I want to understand. If you want me to.'

Elliot didn't reply at once, staring down at his bottle with a frown. Finally he looked up at Connor, and though he seemed a bit drunk, his eyes were sharp.

'Promise me you won't tell anyone anything.'

'I promise.'

Elliot sighed. 'I don't even know why I want to tell you. I think it's because you're the first Omega friend I've ever had. I used to think I didn't _need_ one, because what the hell does the secondary gender matter anyway, I'm an Omega and I stink at it, but maybe it's not even that. Maybe it's the fact I know you won't judge. Or if you do, you don't let it show. Same thing.'

'I won't judge. I might have an opinion, but you're my friend. I won't judge you.'

'Don't say that. I'm probably the worst friend you'll ever have. Don't say anything like that, Connor, you'll regret it. Shit,' Elliot sighed again. 'I don't even know where to start.'

Connor waited, observing his friend and resisting the urge to reassure him. Elliot didn't look as though he wanted to hear it.

'You know I had an older brother, right?' Elliot abruptly began.

Connor nodded. 'Alexis said he wasn't very nice.'

'What?' Elliot unexpectedly guffawed. 'No way did Lex say that. Tell me what he really said.'

'Err... well, he said not even the devil wanted your brother close.'

'Yeah, that's more like it,' Elliot nodded, but his amusement was gone the next second. 'It's really more like it.' A pause. 'You don't have any Alphas in your family, do you? I know we've talked of this already. That I have. And not just any Alphas, but some of the worst you can imagine. Power-hungry and nasty. Now imagine two Alphas like that breeding together. Imagine a fucker like Dmitri to the fifth, and you'd have had my brother. Just a complete psychopath my parents barely managed to reign in. Not that they really cared when he did something sick. They were too fucking proud of what they'd created, an Alpha unlike any other. They loved his power and they despised me all the more for my weakness when I was born, a useless Omega. I think they consider my existence an insult to theirs. Just imagine creating a tiger at first, and then at the next attempt you get a chicken. Wouldn't you think the chicken the most worthless waste of space?'

'Oh, Eli,' Connor said, his heart clenching. 'You're not a waste of space.'

'It doesn't matter whether I am or not. They thought that way. Still think that way. The only one who mattered was Richard. My brother. They put up with me because it'd look bad if they didn't, but they didn't care beyond that. Richard was also fond of me at first so... it wasn't all bad. For the first years. He was five years older than me, though, and when he hit puberty and the Alpha side _really_ kicked in, he... changed. He was always a bit off and liked picking on me, but once he became an Alpha, his behaviour worsened. Still, it wasn't... It was bearable. And then... Then I hit puberty. And my Omega pheromones and all that began appearing.'

Elliot took such a long swig after that Connor thought he was trying to empty the bottle. Worried his friend would drink himself into a coma, he tried reaching out to tug the bottle back down.

'Eli, you should stop. You've had too much already.'

'I don't care,' Elliot replied, his slur a bit more pronounced. He was holding his liquor remarkably well but this amount of alcohol couldn't be good for anyone. 'I need to be drunk for the next part. It still makes me sick every time I think about it.'

Another pause, and Connor surreptitiously screwed the cap back on, so Elliot would have to struggle a bit if he wanted to drink more.

'I was thirteen and it was summer, and my parents had thrown a big garden party,' Elliot continued, not looking at Connor as he spoke. 'I'd just begun to mature as an Omega a few months ago, and it was still all rather new. You remember.'

Connor nodded. 'A bit of an awkward time.'

'Yeah. Pheromones and hormones and all that stuff. Anyway. There was this other kid, a young Alpha. I think he was about fifteen or something. He was really good-looking. We talked a bit and it, you know, _began_. What was supposed to be my first heat. I know thirteen's young, I think most get them at like sixteen, but I guess I was really into that boy. Anyway, fortunately it began slowly. I just knew I wanted to be close and touch him and I had quite the dreams that night, but I didn't really _think_ it was happening. He was gone the next morning anyway and I was really disappointed, but I guessed that was that. My heat began to kind of simmer back down after he was gone, so I didn't think more of it. I was a fool. Somehow Richard found out and he lost his shit. He overheard me asking questions about that young Alpha and he cornered me when I was alone and demanded to know why I was running after him like a tramp. I didn't understand, I just said I thought he'd been nice, and then my brother leant down and sniffed at me and - God. I'll never forget his face. He _knew_ then and there, when even I hadn't figured it out yet, and he... He didn't approach me again that day, but that night...'

Elliot made such a face Connor thought the other Omega would throw up, but instead Elliot just swallowed before continuing.

'He came into my room, rolled on top of me, put his hand over my mouth and did exactly what you think he did. Yeah,' Elliot simply said, when Connor couldn't even _speak_ out of sheer horror for what he was hearing. 'And it wasn't the only time he did. Didn't matter how much I cried or begged. He'd just call me a tart and a whore, and if I was going to be some Alpha's harlot, I might as well be his. But that's not the worst thing he did.'

How could anything be worse than getting raped by his own brother? Connor just stared mutely as Elliot shrugged out of his thin jacket before ripping off his t-shirt.

He had an elaborate tattoo across one shoulder, and he firmly put his hand on top to pull at the skin, whitening the colours.

'Do you see this? Right there,' he pointed. 'It's almost faded off now but you can still see it.'

Connor leant across to look, and his stomach dropped. 'Oh my God,' he whispered. 'He _claimed_ you?'

'He did, the sick piece of shit. On the third time, he didn't pull out at the end. He knotted me and put his mark on me, didn't let go until his knot had gone down. That fucker made us _mates_.'

Connor had no words. 'Y-your parents,' he eventually stammered, thinking _someone_ had to have put an end to this.

'They didn't care,' Elliot replied, and there was a savage note in his voice as he hurriedly put his clothes back on. 'They didn't know at first, but I didn't tell them, because Richard was actually worth something to them. I'd probably get blamed for it so I just... I tried keeping my head down and when I began taking suppressants, it actually worked. Or maybe he got bored of me for the time being. He'd often do that over the years, even when I was home from school. Come for several days in a row and then I wouldn't see him for months, but I was still so, so glad when I got sent to public school. I met the lads and I spent most of my time away from Richard. The lads would invite me to their homes for summer, and I guess my parents didn't care they didn't have to see me so it was never a problem with them. And as long as I took the suppressants and didn't smell of another Alpha, Richard didn't care either. He'd fuck me a few times during the one, two weeks I was at home, and I was always terrified the lads would smell it on me, but they never said anything so I guess they didn't. Maybe showering with disinfectant and scrubbing my skin raw actually worked. Maybe because Richard didn't bother to bite me again. I don't know, but the lads never said anything, and for a while, life was okay. Good with the lads, shit at home. Okay on average. Then I turned sixteen and I graduated from school.'

Connor still couldn't believe _no one_ had done anything. 'Did you not... did you try going to the police?'

Elliot snorted. 'For what? They don't care. No one cares. My parents can do whatever the fuck they want and no one gives a shit. The idea anyone cares about you is bollocks anyway. No one gives a shit about you but yourself. No one will help you. Waiting for someone to do so is useless. Every man for himself and God for all, that's how it really is. And the day I understood that, the day I finally stopped wishing someone else would help me, was the day my life finally improved. But that was much, much later. I knew shit when I was sixteen. I was still dreaming the Cinderella dream. I was a fucking idiot.'

Elliot looked down at his bottle, noticing the cap was back on, and seemed to debate whether the struggle to get it off was worth it.

'Eli,' Connor said softly, trying to distract his friend before he decided to drink more. 'What happened then?'

Elliot sighed, eyes shifting from the bottle to the night sky. 'My parents decided to get the only use out of me they could - they wanted to marry me off. I can't bear an Alpha children, but I looked decent enough, I was from a wealthy family, I was meek and quiet and I was untouched. Or so they thought. They had me examined by a "purity doctor" or whatever the fuck you want to call it, to have a "medical certificate" for my virginity, and guess what that doctor found. That's right, the mark. You can guess how they reacted to that news.'

'But it wasn't your fault! You told them that, didn't you?'

Elliot gave a laugh that sounded like a sob. 'They didn't care. They didn't give me a chance. They sent the doctor away and then beat the shit out of me until I couldn't stand up. Both of them. And if you think my mother's got a weaker hand than my father, you're wrong. She's just as good with a stick or a belt as he. They beat me for being a whore, and they only stopped when my brother came and asked what was going on. And it probably sounds so fucking dumb what happened next, but it's true. My parents told him I'd been a whore and _he_ lost it because he thought they'd caught me with an Alpha or something, so he then beat me until I was almost unconscious. I don't even know what I was saying by that point, probably just begging him to tell them, when he finally asked them what the whole story was. And that was how they found out. And I don't know what reaction you were expecting, but they were basically pissed I was now worthless and shouted at my brother for messing up their plans. I don't know what else they said, I passed out after that, but they sent him away to Romania for a while and then me to university. Not because they wanted to, but because, in their own words, "Alphas don't want uneducated harlots, but perhaps they'll take an educated one". So. I went to uni. I graduated when I was twenty. Then my parents tried again.'

'To... marry you off, you mean?'

'Yes. That was also the time the lads went to join the Paras, and that suited my parents just fine. Not many people would ask questions if I just disappeared, but _they_ would. Davy and Soh and especially Ned. Fuck, for years they were the only reason my life wasn't completely shit. I know I badmouth them a lot but they were there for me in a way no one else ever had. Sure, Ned's main motivation was to get with me at first, and Davy and Soh tried to get me to like him, but they actually ended up being my friends. My only friends. And I know Ned's kind of... well, he's kind of an idiot most of the time, but that's just a front. He's more loyal than a Rottweiler once you really know him, and he's the only reason I didn't get bullied to death at school or wasn't an outcast. You think Soh or Davy would have bothered with me? I was a scrawny, meek Omega who kept his head down and never said a word unless the teachers asked me a question. Not to mention I was thirteen and the lads were sixteen, and they were definitely amongst the coolest kids at school. Me? I was basically part of the background unless some arse wanted to pick on someone, or I would have been if Ned hadn't decided he would hang around me and be my friend whether I wanted it or not. Soh and Davy were baffled he'd bother with me after I'd rejected him, I could tell, but they played along with his idea of his being friends with me, and after a while, well, they started talking or hanging out with me even when he wasn't there, so, yeah. They became my friends. And I don't think I've ever told Ned that, or anyone, really, but I'm more glad than I can ever say he didn't listen to me when I told him to go away. He just said _No, we'll be friends and then we'll date_ and that...' Elliot looked pained. 'Anyway. They left for glory and my parents began looking for another match.'

'But you were already... claimed, how could that work? Even if what your brother did was illegal, I guess...'

'No, you're right. Alphas generally don't like claiming Omegas who still have the mark from their previous one. I hadn't seen Richard in a while though, I think I didn't even really smell of him any more and the mark was slowly fading, so eventually my father found one of his friends who'd have me, and even offered my father some stuff in exchange. He was an older Beta and divorced and already had children, so I guess he just wanted a young mate for fun. Whatever. I didn't like him, he was kind of a creep, but I knew his ex-wife and she didn't strike me as someone who'd been in an abusive relationship, so it was already better than my family. I didn't want to go live in Pakistan, but there was nothing in the UK for me either. My friends were overseas, and the other people I hung around with, I didn't really care for. Lex was all right, but he didn't like me. I was just one of his brother's friends he tolerated but could do without.'

Connor wanted to argue that, because it put Alexis in an arguably bad light after everything Elliot had told him; an abused, brutalised Omega who had needed protection but not gotten any. He couldn't however pretend Alexis liked Elliot, because his Alpha quite pointedly didn't really.

'Did Alexis know?' Connor couldn't help asking.

'Know what?'

'What you... What your parents were planning?'

'No. Why would he? I didn't tell him, because why would he care?'

'He's not heartless,' Connor had to defend.

'I'm not saying he is. But back then there were only two things in Alexis' world: Alexis, and Alexis' bellybutton. Well, maybe a third, with Sasha, but that's a whole other story. The point is, there was no one who'd care if I stopped showing up. So my parents put me on a plane to Islamabad with them and we left.'

'Did your brother... what did your brother think?'

Elliot's mouth twitched in what might have been amusement. 'They didn't intend for him to know. I was supposed to get married and re-mated or whatever and he was supposed to get over it and find himself a _proper_ mate. They'd kind of tolerated him continuing to rape me by pretending it didn't happen, but I guess they thought he'd had his fun now and that was it.'

'How could they?' Connor choked out, his mind boggling at the thought such people could _exist_.

Elliot shrugged. 'They didn't care. They have no respect for me, because I'm an Omega and I'm weak, and weakness deserves nothing. It made _him_ happy to fuck me, and he was more manageable when he was happy, so my parents probably just figured, whatever, I'm no longer a virgin anyway so who cares. Let's just allow Richard to have what he wants. I'm kind of amazed they thought he'd just let them take his plaything away like that. He didn't. He followed us to Pakistan, found us, found the man I was supposed to marry, broke his fingers, gouged his eyes out and then slashed his throat. Then brought my parents the eyes and told them I was his bitch and next time, it'd be my eyes. I still remember their faces, and you know, I think that was the first time they actually realised what they'd created. That Richard was turning into something not even they could control any more. And I guess they still loved it, in a sick way, because they didn't punish him for it, but they understood if they wanted to get their way, they'd have to be, I don't know, more subtle about it so he'd play along. Anyway, that was the end of that engagement. My parents greased the right hands, the body disappeared, and I never heard of that family again. We returned to England and there my brother thought to teach _me_ a lesson, even if none of that had been my idea, but he didn't care. I had this really sweet rabbit Ned had given me before joining the Paras, from one of his sister's litters. It was a Holland Lop and round and fuzzy and it would cuddle up to me in bed, and it was the cutest, nicest thing I've ever had and I'd named her Nelly. Anyway, I had that bunny, and...'

So far, Elliot's voice had been rather steady, even as Connor couldn't believe what he was hearing, but now it suddenly broke. Elliot sniffed, blinking rapidly, and in a flash Connor had slid closer, patting his friend's arm to soothe him.

'Shh. It's okay.'

'That monster. That fucking monster,' the other Omega hiccuped. 'One day I was looking for Nelly and he came up grinning and asked if I was missing something. I said yes, that I couldn't find my rabbit, and he - that sick fuck said he'd seen a bit of her. I asked a bit and he said yes, and then he held up one of her hind paws and said here, a bit like that, and _God_.'

It wasn't easy making sense of what had happened to poor Nelly, Elliot now openly crying, but what Connor did understand made him sick. Apparently Richard had torn the poor thing into pieces and then chased Elliot with the severed head through the house until the Omega had been completely hysterical before violating him.

Connor wasn't a vindictive person. He didn't think he'd ever wished harm upon anyone.

But he remembered Richard was dead, and it made him glad.

'Please don't tell Ned that,' Elliot implored as he was slowly calming down. 'I told him Nelly had escaped from her pen and the foxes had gotten to her. It's better that way.'

It probably was. Connor promised and kept rubbing soothing circles into his friend's back until the Omega had gathered his wits again.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to start bawling,' he sniffed. 'It just gets me every time. Even if it was five years ago and all. Sorry.'

'Don't be. It's okay. I'm so sorry. But at least... at least he'll never hurt you again.'

Elliot made a weird little sound, staring at the ground, and wiped away the last of his tears. 'He sure won't,' he whispered.

Connor wanted to know. He despised Richard so much his morbid curiosity needed to know how the monstrous Alpha had died, but he couldn't think of a tactful way to ask.

'You know...' Elliot said slowly, eyes a little unfocused as he seemed to talk more to himself than Connor. 'You know, I think the day Richard kicked the bucket was one of the happiest days of my life. I wasn't free, but I _felt_ as though I was, if only a little. I could sleep in peace, without having to worry about someone shoving his disgusting dick in me in the middle of the night. I could do things he'd forbidden me from doing. I finally got a tattoo over that fucking ugly thing to hide it a bit. And I could finally stop taking those awful suppressants. They weren't as strong as the ones I'm on now, but they still fucked with my senses. I could finally take some normal drugs that allowed me to be myself without some sick freak getting his hands all over me all the time.'

'But... you aren't?' Connor couldn't help asking.

'No. Because I'm a fucking idiot. I stopped taking the suppressants and then slept at Ned's after a night of partying and the next day, I was suddenly in heat. I know Davy and Soh and Alexis probably told you I'm a bastard for sleeping with Ned then rejecting him, but I didn't _plan_ on it. I woke up and I was in heat. I wasn't _thinking_. They don't get it but I mean, you understand what I mean, don't you?'

Connor thought of his initial reaction to Alexis, how completely shameless his thoughts had been, and the ever-present _need_ for physical intimacy.

'I understand,' he said sincerely. 'It's just... it's a compulsion.'

'Exactly! Thank God,' Elliot sighed, sounding genuinely relieved. 'And Ned, of course, wasn't going to say no, so, yeah. I basically spent the next days on his dick. And to be fair... I wasn't lying before. It was the first time I felt _good_ being an Omega. We don't belong together but it was worth it. I have to take some impossible shit now because else I'd just be all over Ned's dick all the time, but I'm glad all the same. It was _nice_.'

'Why didn't you want to give Ned a chance?' Connor asked curiously. 'He genuinely seems to care, and you can't deny you like him.'

Elliot's shoulders tensed slightly before he sighed again. 'It's not just about him and me. My parents would _hate_ it, because unlike one of their shitty arranged matches, Ned actually cares and they know he'd try to destroy any control they have over me. They'll never allow that. Never. Ned's family is powerful so they might not kill him outright, but they'd find a way to get rid of him. Maybe he'd end up having an accident that leaves him half brain-dead like a vegetable, it wouldn't be the first time that happened to someone they don't like. But even if my parents didn't care, it's just... I don't... I don't want to lose the respect I've _finally_ managed to get for myself. Even Davy and Soh would treat me differently. They'd treat me as Ned's mate, not their friend. They'd respect his claim on me over any bond between them and me. I don't want that. I don't want to be Ned's mate, I want to be Eli. Not to mention all the other people who've had to acknowledge me since Richard died. I'm my parents' heir now, but mating would just reduce me to another Alpha's thing again. No way. Never.'

'But aren't you going to mate with Dmitri?'

'Maybe not,' Elliot replied. 'We worked out an arrangement. I didn't want to meet with him but my parents just sent me over there under another pretext, because by that time I was twenty-four and not getting younger. Might sound ridiculous to you but twenty-four is old compared to seventeen or eighteen. They'd scrambled to find something suitable after Richard had died, and now it was even more difficult because I was their _only_ son so the marriage would actually matter. Well, my mother found Dmitri, through her Romanian contacts and then her Russian ones, and they were so pleased they basically gave him _carte blanche_ to get me in line. You've seen him, you can guess what he did.'

Connor's heart clenched.

'Anyway, after a week of beating, humiliating and raping me, I almost managed to stick a steak knife into his throat. He beat me into a coma for that -'

'A _coma_?'

'I was out for a few days. To be honest, I'm surprised I woke up at all. I think he almost gave me permanent kidney damage from his previous beatings, I had to have dialysis for a week or so. Not to mention I couldn't use the loo for a while either, because of how he'd torn me up down there. Still, he figured he couldn't return a corpse to my parents either, that would have been a step too far, but he'd seemed to realise it wouldn't get better. I'd never make his life an easy one. So after I woke up, he agreed to a truce, or basically told me he'd give me some more time to get used to the idea and meanwhile, he wouldn't force me to share a bed with him. In return, I give him any information he wants and help his ventures in London. But as you can guess, he's still the one holding the whip in this relationship. Anytime he wants, he can claim me or even break it off and send me back under my parents' complete control, not to mention how _pissed_ they would be if he rejected me. Neither of which I want. Still, he has to show me _some_ respect, because he doesn't want me to fuck him over either, but it's a bit of a delicate situation. Basically a cat and mouse game where I try to get away with as much as I can without actually turning him against me.'

Elliot was fiddling with the cap, unscrewing it to take another swig.

'I'm sorry, Eli,' Connor said, and it felt so completely inadequate but he didn't know what else to say.

'It's fine. One day I'll get free. It might be the last thing I do, but one day I'll make sure all those fuckers rot in hell.'

'Eli?'

'Mhm?'

'If you need anything, please let me know.'

Elliot swallowed another mouthful before lowering the bottle with a sigh, turning to face Connor. He had a strange, pensive expression on his face, or as pensive as it could be with his eyes unfocused from alcohol.

'You're so cute,' he eventually slurred.

Connor opened his mouth to reply, and suddenly found it covered with Elliot's.

It was so unexpected Connor was frozen in shock for a moment, letting the other Omega kiss him and run his tongue along the inside of his mouth. He tasted of vodka and cigarette and Connor squeaked, finally getting his wits together to push him off.

'Eli!' he gasped.

'Don't worry. I just wanted to know what it's like and Alexis won't give a shit,' Elliot dismissed, making a vague hand gesture. 'Alphas tend to think it's hot or something.'

'It doesn't matter! You - you can't do this!'

His friend stared at him, and then suddenly stood up.

That was a mistake. Elliot abruptly pressed both hands against his mouth as he swayed, obviously on the verge of being sick.

'Eli!' Connor exclaimed, standing up to try and steady him. 'Are you okay?'

'Fucking cheap booze,' Elliot gasped, eyes closed as he fought to keep it down.

'L-look, maybe there's a bin somewhere where you can throw up -'

'You crazy?' Elliot wheezed, grimacing. 'I'm not puking on the street. I'm not _that_ classless. Just give me a minute.'

Connor wasn't convinced, but amazingly, Elliot managed to hold it back.

'You need to get home,' Connor said, once Elliot seemed able to walk. 'Do you want me to call you a cab?'

'No. Just... Can you call Soh? I'll sleep at his place.'

'I don't have his number. I have Ned's, though.'

'No way. I'm drunk enough I'll try to suck his dick. Call Soh. Take my phone. No, not that one,' he said, when Connor took out his smartphone. 'Fuck them and their spyware. Get the other one.'

Connor finally found Elliot's flip phone and after turning it on, called Soheil whilst helping Elliot back on to the street.

_'I was sleeping, you little cunt,'_ was Soheil's greeting when the Alpha picked up.

'I'm sorry, Soheil. This is Connor. Eli's a little unwell and he asked me to call you, would you mind picking him up?'

A moment of silence.

_'Shit. Sorry. Please don't tell Lexi I called you a cunt. Where are you, love?'_

Connor gave him the name of the street and added, 'There's a bus stop, we'll be waiting there. Thank you so much.'

_'No problem.'_

Connor hung up and helped Elliot sit down, the other Omega making a face again.

'Eli, there's a sewer over there,' Connor said, pointing to the edge of the pavement. 'If you -'

'_No_.'

Connor didn't insist. Instead, he tugged the vodka bottle out of Elliot's hands, and now that they were under the proper lighting of the street lamps, he saw with horror it was two-thirds empty. _Oh my God._ Connor hadn't even finished his can of beer. No wonder his friend was completely smashed. It would probably even be _better_ if Elliot threw up, to get at least some out of his stomach, but the Omega staunchly refused. Connor couldn't blame his motives, because being sick on the street _was_ disgusting, but he'd rather throw up than get alcohol poisoning.

They'd sat there for a few minutes when a car approached. Connor's heart jumped and he quickly tried to hide the vodka bottle under Elliot's jacket when he recognised the blue-and-yellow pattern of the police.

The car slowed down and halted in front of them, the passenger's window rolling down.

'You lads all right?' the Beta policeman inside asked them.

'Yes, thank you,' Connor smiled.

'Your friend doesn't look that good,' the policeman nodded towards Elliot, who was ghastly pale.

Connor was about to answer when Elliot sneered at the policeman. 'What's that to you?' he snapped. 'We're not doing anything. Don't you have a butter knife to confiscate somewhere, you incompetent cutlery hunters?'

_Lord Almighty!_

'Sorry,' Connor hastily apologised, clamping a hand over Elliot's mouth even as the policeman's eyebrows rose. 'I'm so sorry, he didn't mean it. We've had a long day, we'll be gone in a moment, we're just waiting for a friend to pick us up. Sorry again. Eli, _shut up_,' he hissed.

The two policemen looked at them for a moment, Connor giving them his best smile, and seemed to ponder whether it was worth it.

Finally the same policeman spoke. 'If you're still there in fifteen minutes, we'll have another chat.'

He rolled the window back up and the car continued on its patrol.

Connor let out a sigh of relief once it was out of sight, and released Elliot's mouth.

'What's the matter with you?' he couldn't help exclaiming. 'We don't need trouble!'

'Fuck the Met,' Elliot sneered. 'They're either crooks or cowards.'

'You can't say that!'

Elliot just huffed and made to open the vodka again.

'You've had enough!' Connor snapped, irritated with his friend's behaviour.

He grabbed the bottle and went to throw it in a bin before returning to Elliot's side, trying to calm down.

In that moment, a silver 2-plus-2 sports car halted in front of the bus stop, and Connor was relieved to see Soheil get out.

'Soheil! Thank God.'

The Alpha grinned at him. 'What a welcome, love. Do I get a kiss, too?'

Connor giggled, glad for Soheil's carefree mood. 'I'm sorry for waking you. But Eli needs a place to stay and he asked me to call you.'

'Yeah, I got that,' Soheil replied, looking at Elliot before putting an arm around the Omega to help him up. 'Come on, gorgeous, let's get you to bed, huh?'

'I can walk,' Elliot protested as Soheil supported him to his car.

'Good, because if you puke in my car, that's what you'll be doing. In you go.'

Soheil got Elliot into the back seat, then rummaged around in the vehicle until he found a plastic bag he held out towards his friend.

'In there, and nowhere else.'

'Dude, I'm not that gross.'

'Better safe than sorry. Come on, Connor. I'll drop you off first.'

'Oh, thank you!'

Soheil chuckled as he opened the door for Connor. 'What, you didn't think I'd leave you on the street, do you? Come on, my darlings.'

Connor sat next to Elliot on the back seat, keeping an eye on the unwell Omega, but fortunately, Elliot didn't look as though he would throw up. He definitely seemed rather miserable, but he kept it together.

'Are you coming next week, love?' Soheil asked as he drove, glancing at Connor via the rearview mirror.

'Next week?' 

'To my parents' house for this summer's last pool party. You and Lexi. Nothing too big, don't worry, just the lads. It'll be fun.'

'Yes, of course,' Connor smiled. 'Thank you.'

'My pleasure,' Soheil replied and turned on the radio to hum along to the songs as he drove. He seemed remarkably unperturbed by having to pick up a drunk friend in the middle of the night.

Well, maybe not that late. Connor was surprised to see it was only half past ten on the car's display.

_Half past ten._ He'd forgotten to tell Alexis. Connor took out his phone even as Soheil made a noise from the front seat.

'Huh. Your new doorman looks a bit unhappy, Connor.'

Connor looked up. They were in his street, almost at his high-rise and there, standing in front of the main entrance, was Alexis.

Unhappy was a kind way to put it.

'I told him I was bringing you home,' Soheil said. 'I had a few missed calls from him when I got out of my do-not-disturb mode - why did I make an exception for your number again, Eli? Look what you're using it for. Anyway, so I called Lexi back on my way to you to tell him what was going on.'

Connor finally looked down at his own phone.

Fifty-four missed calls from Alexis, almost as many text messages.

His stomach plummeted as Soheil halted in front of the high-rise, and the look of untold, dark fury on Alexis' face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to all your lovely comments, last week turned out busier than I expected, and I thought even more than my replies to you, you'd enjoy the update on time. So I spent my titbits of free time on this wordplosion of a chapter - full credit for introducing me to that awesomely appropriate word goes to the amazing [verilyverily](/users/verilyverily/pseuds/verilyverily/). I promise the next chapters will be back to a more digestible length.
> 
> NB for my non-UK readers: council houses = basically housing for the working-class provided at a reasonable price by the state  
Also: public schools in the UK are very expensive and prestigious private boarding schools. The name "public" originally (back in the Middle-Ages) meant anyone who could afford the fees could attend, unlike other schools reserved for the clergy or members of the aristocracy. What most other countries would refer to as "public schools" are called "state(-funded) schools" in the UK.


	15. Chapter 15

'I'm just the Uber,' Soheil said when Alexis halted next to his open window. 'I'm not involved in any of this.'

'I know,' Alexis replied in a low, controlled voice as he glared at Connor.

Connor swallowed, then inhaled deeply and got out of the car.

'A-Alexis -'

'Of course you were with that _shit_,' Alexis hissed, scowling murder at Elliot through the car window. The Omega narrowed his eyes back, and Soheil cleared his throat.

'All right. Everyone has their Omega? Good. See you next weekend then. Have a good night, you two.'

The two Alphas shook hands and Soheil drove off, then Alexis turned his attention back to Connor.

Connor couldn't hold his Alpha's furious gaze and lowered his eyes.

'Inside,' was all Alexis said, ice-cold fury in his voice, and Connor dutifully followed him.

He didn't dare say anything and his mind was a mess, trying to find the right words to appease his Alpha. He hated the sensation of feeling like a scolded child, but Alexis' angry, imposing presence dwarfed him.

Once they were back in their flat, Alexis closing the door behind them, Connor automatically glanced down to where Blewog usually was, already waiting and meowing for attention.

Instead he felt Alexis' _simmering_ presence behind him, and when he turned around, he couldn't help taking a step back.

'Where _the FUCK_ were you?' Alexis hissed.

It took a second for Connor to find his voice, looking up at Alexis with wide eyes. 'I-I - where I told you,' he stuttered.

'Don't you FUCKING LIE TO ME!' Alexis shouted, and Connor flinched. 'I fucking went there not even an hour after we'd talked and you were nowhere to be seen! One last time, Connor: where. The fuck. Were. You?'

'E-Eli wanted to go some place else, that's all, it was just the two of us, I didn't notice the time pass, I'm sorry, please stop -'

'WHERE?!'

'I-I don't know, it was some place outside, he wanted to drink there, and that's all, please stop shouting!'

Alexis stared down at him, his rage palpable in the air, and Connor tried disappearing into the wall. This was even worse than the time Alexis had found out he'd befriended Elliot.

'Go to bed,' the Alpha unexpectedly said, dismissing Connor with a nod towards the inside of the flat.

Connor's stomach did a little somersault, but he didn't dare disobey. He went through his evening routine in the bathroom, and wondered if Alexis had meant what he'd implied. It didn't sound quite as appealing as it usually did; not even Connor's Omega instincts wanted an Alpha this enraged on top of him.

But then Connor suddenly remembered Alexis had promised. He'd promised to keep their lovemaking out of their fights.

So that meant he wouldn't. Alexis never broke a promise.

It did mean however their row could get even uglier if there was nothing to distract from it or take the edge off Alexis' anger.

Alexis was still in the sitting room when Connor exited the bathroom in his pyjamas, and Connor heard his phone ring.

'Redlock,' Alexis replied, voice still tight with anger. Whatever his interlocutor said didn't help, Alexis sounding even more frustrated when he answered. 'How the hell am I supposed to know? If you can't keep track of your Omega, Rostov, that's your problem. Don't try to make it mine. I'm a solicitor, not a nursemaid.'

_Rostov._ Dmitri. 

Dmitri was calling, no doubt asking about Elliot's whereabouts. Connor clenched his hands to keep his fingers from shaking.

Without a doubt Alexis knew where Elliot was, having seen him in Soheil's car and most likely guessing where the Omega would spend the night; but he offered nothing to Dmitri. Connor couldn't help a small sigh of relief when his Alpha hung up after more or less telling Dmitri to get bent.

But why did the monster have Alexis' number? How did they know one another? Connor hated how little he still understood. He certainly knew more about his friend, and why Elliot was the way he was: but it hadn't shed much light on Alexis' involvements.

'What are you doing, eavesdropping?' Alexis snapped at him, catching him standing still in front of the bathroom door.

Connor winced, hating the _tone_ in his Alpha's voice.

'No, I -'

'I told you to go to bed. I'm done with this shit for tonight.'

His Alpha turned around and went back to the sitting room. Connor hesitated, then followed him.

Alexis' laptop was open on the dining table and his phone's screen was alight with another incoming call. The Alpha himself was glaring unhappily at his computer whilst tapping his fingers on the table, as if debating whether to bother.

When he didn't and his phone's screen turned black again, Connor decided to try.

'Alexis -'

'What the hell are you still doing here?' Alexis snapped, not looking at him.

It hurt, but Connor persisted. 'Please, I can't go to bed like this. I want to talk -'

'Oh, _now_ you do?' the Alpha scowled at him. 'Funny how that works.'

'Alexis, please! I'm sorry for worrying you, I just really didn't notice how time flew, and I didn't think - I thought you had a meeting, that it wouldn't matter.'

'It got cancelled.'

'I'm _sorry_, really.'

'Yes, sure. Give me your keys.'

'W-what?'

'Your bloody keys. Give them to me. _Now_.'

Connor was speechless, mind empty from shock, but he went to get his keys from the sideboard in the antechamber. He held them out to Alexis, not believing it, and the Alpha snatched them to put them down on the table next to his laptop before giving Connor a dismissive wave.

'Good. Now go to bed.'

'A-Alexis,' Connor stammered, his heart in his throat. 'What - are you - are you throwing me out?'

The look Alexis shot him was disbelieving and annoyed. 'Are you out of your mind? I'm keeping you _in_, not out. You're not leaving this flat without my permission again. Now _go to bed_.'

Connor stared at him. 'Alexis, please. Let's talk this out -'

'GO TO BED!' Alexis thundered, standing up again and glowering down at Connor.

Connor flinched, torn between obeying Alexis and his own instincts, which told him this needed to be sorted out _now_ before it got worse.

'You must be insane if you think I'll allow you to pull a stunt like that again,' his Alpha continued darkly. 'Lying to me about where you are and what you're doing, whilst drinking with some tosser and having a good time, and whilst _I_'m left to worry and chase after you like a complete FUCKING IDIOT. Do you think I'm so bloody stupid I'll let you do this twice?! Do you enjoy messing with me because you know you can? Does it amuse you to have me run around after you like a desperate dog, and when you come home and give me that pretty look, for me to just fucking _take it_?'

Connor couldn't believe what he was hearing. _None_ of this was true, or made sense, or had even crossed his mind - he'd just been busy with Elliot and _forgotten_.

But Alexis clearly didn't see it that way, and grabbed Connor's jaw in one hand, applying just enough pressure to be almost painful. He forced Connor's chin up and leant down, their faces barely an inch apart.

'Not with me, Connor,' he hissed. 'You are mine. I will never allow you to forget that again. Do you understand me?'

Connor didn't answer at once, petrified with shock, and he saw something _ugly_ flicker in Alexis' eyes at his silence, darkening them even more. His Alpha's hand twitched as his grip tightened before loosening again, obviously trying to mind his strength amidst his temper, and his voice came out in a harsh growl.

'Do. You. Understand? Or do I have to _make_ you, Connor?'

'N-no,' Connor finally stuttered. 'No, I know I'm yours. I've always been yours. Even before we met. I just - I smelled your scent and I wanted you to be my Alpha. Please, just...' Carefully Connor reached up, taking Alexis' face in his hands. 'Please calm down.'

For a second, nothing happened, Alexis continuing to scowl down at him, then _something_ in his face changed and he let go of Connor to straighten up, Connor's hands falling away from his face. He turned slightly and fixated a spot above Connor's left, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.

He didn't say anything more, but there was a kind of admission in his stance and the way he let Connor have the last word.

And that was when Connor realised the crux of Alexis' aggressive behaviour.

His Alpha wasn't just angry - he was _upset_. He was _hurt_. 

And it was more than wounded pride.

Perhaps it wasn't even _Connor_ Alexis most resented in this, with his self-deprecating comment comparing himself to a dog; perhaps it wasn't even Connor's character he doubted, but his own worth. He'd said before Connor deserved better than him. Perhaps he still believed it, though it was completely ridiculous.

Slowly Connor reached out, resting his hands on Alexis' crossed arms, then approached until he could lie his head against them, tugging at Alexis' forearms.

As he'd hoped, the Alpha reflexively uncrossed them to embrace him, pulling him closer until Connor's head lay against his chest.

'Alexis,' Connor hummed, letting all the _comfort_ he felt at his Alpha's proximity bleed into his voice. 'Alexis, I'd be - I'd be yours even if you didn't want me. Even if you stop wanting me one day. I'm sorry for tonight, I really am. I was just - I didn't think. I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. Please forgive me.'

A shudder went through Alexis' body and he tightened his hold around Connor, squeezing him fiercely. He bent his head until his face touched Connor's hair and he nosed at it, breathing in Connor's scent.

'Pet,' he simply said, a deep, soft rumble in his voice, and Connor knew the worst of their fight was over.

He could have collapsed from relief, feeling the tension slowly seep out from his Alpha's body. Things weren't quite right yet, but now they could talk. Properly.

He looked up at Alexis, and the Alpha affectionately rubbed their noses together before letting Connor go, taking a step back. He sighed, passing a hand over his face, and Connor missed his warmth at once but let Alexis have his space.

'I didn't hurt you, did I?' Alexis asked, his eyes on Connor's jaw. 'I... My apologies for that.'

'No,' Connor reassured. 'It's okay.'

Alexis nodded and looked away, frowning. 

'Connor,' Alexis eventually said when he looked back, voice even again but determined. 'You should stop seeing Elliot like this.'

'Why?' Connor was flabbergasted. 'It wasn't his fault -'

'It kind of was, but that's not the point. I doubt - no, I _know_ he's not a good influence on you, but this isn't about that. He's not good company for you.'

_Not this again._ Connor paused, trying to understand what exactly bothered Alexis.

'He's not the most orthodox of friends,' he eventually conceded. 'But he's not a bad person and he's always been nice to me. And I think... I think our friendship makes him happy.'

'Happy? I'm sure of it. There's without a doubt something he wants from you. I just haven't figured out what it is yet.'

'I just think he needs a friendly ear,' Connor defended, not liking the implications in Alexis' words. 'Some things are easier for another Omega to understand. I know he cares a lot about David and Ned and Soheil, but I think sometimes it can be a bit difficult to talk to them about, well, Omega things. I'm just fulfilling that need.'

'No. No, there's something else, there _always_ is, but I can't tell what it is yet.'

'You're sounding paranoid,' Connor frowned. 'Is it really this far-fetched to assume he simply enjoys my company?'

'It's got nothing to do with you!' Alexis exclaimed. 'This is _Elliot_! He's always up to something, he never does anything without a reason. You're naive if you think the opposite.'

Alexis sounded sure of himself, but Connor couldn't agree. 'I don't think you know him as well as you might think. I'm sure he has his moments but he hasn't had it easy either. You don't know -'

'I don't _care_ what sob story he told you, Connor. I don't _need_ to know. I've seen and heard enough of his environment to have a pretty good idea of what kind of person those surroundings would produce, and it's not someone like you.'

'You're assuming the worst of him. He's not that terrible. He's been through a lot and I _understand_ why he acts strangely sometimes, and maybe you shouldn't -'

'Connor. Just - look. You might think _I_ don't understand, but if pity is all Elliot's inspired in you, you should think again. I don't need to know details. I just have a general idea he's suffered a great deal, and not through misfortune. He suffered through _malice_. That's a crucial difference. If you get hurt through an accident, then it's just bad luck, and it's easier to shrug it off. But if you get hurt on _purpose_, then that _changes_ your world view, and not for the better. It gives you an enemy. Something you've got to get rid of before it gets rid of _you_. Do you understand what I'm getting at? Consider everything Elliot's told you, all the wrongs he believes have been done to him. Now ask yourself - what kind of man would it take to get through that? You might think it's strength of character, but it's more than that. There comes a time when you have to be as ruthless and nasty as the people you're up against, or you will _lose_. And Elliot has _won_. He's still standing, no matter how much of a sociopath he might be. He's still standing when others are not, and that is my entire point.'

Connor swallowed. 'Are you saying he hurt people? That didn't deserve it?'

'Everybody deserves whatever they get in that milieu, that's not the issue. The point is _he's capable and it's not good company for you_.'

'Why do you say that? What proof do you have?'

'My _proof_ is him still _here_, it's what I'm trying to tell you!'

'You just don't like him,' Connor argued. 'I can understand why, but you're just being nasty now.'

'Christ, _Connor_, why are you so incapable of understanding he's not some poor innocent little lamb? I know you have a much better heart than I ever will but you can't be so naive. Just because _he_'s been a victim doesn't mean he can't victimise someone else! It's not because he's suffered some injustice or other that he's incapable of doing the same to another person, don't you _get_ that?'

Connor did, but he had so much sympathy for Elliot's miserable experiences it was difficult to imagine his friend as a perpetrator. Who could Elliot even have abused? He'd seemed like the underdog for most of his life.

'Who would he have hurt?' Connor asked. 'How? He just doesn't... strike me as the type.'

'Of course not to _you_, because _why_ would he need you to know what kind of - fuck me,' Alexis sighed, a distinct note of frustration in the sound, and he seemed to talk more to himself than to Connor. 'You don't understand. You don't understand and I can't protect you.'

He was right, and Connor was fed up with it, too. 'Then please _tell me_. Tell me what's so wrong with Eli it scares you that we're friends.'

'It's not that brat who scares me,' Alexis replied. 'He's a handful but I can deal with him. It's more the... kind of people who gravitate around him. Especially now. Look - just, for a while, can you _not_ meet with him alone?'

Connor made his decision. 'No. No, I won't. You'll have to _force_ me not to, and I won't forgive you. Not this time. You can't - you can't use your Alpha thing whenever we disagree. It's not _fair_. It makes me feel as though my opinion doesn't matter to you. Please, Alexis, just _tell me_.'

Connor could tell he'd chipped at something. Alexis seemed to hesitate.

'Pet, I... I don't want you involved in this. The less you know, the better.'

'But I am involved! I'm with you, I'm your Omega, how could I be any _more_ involved?'

Alexis looked torn and Connor knew he'd struck a nerve. He didn't say more, letting his statement hang in the air. Alexis glanced at him, then around the room, eyes narrowed as he seemed to ponder.

Finally he let out a frustrated little huff. 'All right. I'll try to... explain. But Connor - you have to promise me one thing. Do not, _ever_, repeat this to anyone. This is for your ears only. No matter _what_ happens, you can't tell this to anyone, because I don't know who can be trusted. Do you understand?'

Connor's mouth felt a little dry, but he nodded. 'I promise. But... do you also mean David and -'

'They already know. And they've managed well so far, _very_ well in fact, to stay under the radar, because they know their place. It's imperative you do, too. I don't mean this in a derogatory manner, but you have to know what you can get away with. In your case, that isn't much. If you start becoming a nuisance for these people, they won't be kind. This is why no matter how much you might want to _tell_ someone or get help because you mean well, you _can't_. You have to stay out of this, at all costs. Do you understand?'

Connor nodded again, his heart hammering a little. 'I understand. I promise I'll... I won't do anything. I'll pretend I don't know.'

'Good,' Alexis replied fiercely. 'That's the smartest thing you can do. Now, listen... How much did Elliot tell you about his family?'

'They're horrible to him. His brother... his brother was a monster. His parents don't care.'

'All of that is true. Did he mention what they _do_?'

Connor hesitated, his internet searches on the tip of his tongue, but he had a feeling it was best to let Alexis explain it himself. 'No,' he replied instead. 'No, he didn't, but you mentioned... you mentioned they do bad things.'

'Indeed,' Alexis sighed, and seemed to weigh his next words. 'I think you've extrapolated yourself from that I meant illegal things. The truth is, they run one of the most despicable underground rings in the country, and certainly one of the most powerful.'

'You mean like the _mafia_?' Connor asked in disbelief.

'They don't call themselves that, but yes. It's more or less the same thing. Elliot's father made a fortune out of smuggling opiates into the country from Asia, and Elliot's mother is from a family who did the same with illegal workers, before there was freedom of movement between Romania and the UK. Now it's more targetted towards smuggling Omegas into the UK for sex work, and that hardly makes it better. These are the two "services" Mehrad and Catherine Khan are known for, if you're interested in those things: high-quality drugs and underage prostitutes.'

'They're trafficking _children_?!'

'Yes,' Alexis replied grimly. 'Not exclusively, in fact it's only a third of their business, but they do.'

'How can they get away with this?! If you know, why haven't you told the police, or, or -'

'Because there's no _point_. Not yet. No, listen to me, Connor. It's not that simple. The Khans aren't a pair of hiding criminals who have to fear the whip of the law. They don't do this _openly_, of course; officially they're property developers who buy some run-down shacks and then sell them for millions to people who just _happen_ to want a shitty hut somewhere. That's how they launder their money, but I'm sure you've guessed that. No, the real problem with the Khans are their connections. Their main customers aren't your average crackhead or degenerate pervert - they supply the rich and powerful. They supply the people who will willingly turn a blind eye to their activities, and have the power to make others do the same.'

'But it's illegal! It's criminal! Surely it doesn't _matter_ who they know.'

'Connor. You have to understand something: organised crime, especially on a larger scale, is only possible when authorities _allow_ it. Not even the Met is that incompetent, though some would argue the opposite, but the truth is, it's not that they don't _know_. But they won't _do_ anything, because they have orders not to. Those orders come from higher up, from politicians or further up the chain of command, and your average police officer is powerless. They are ordered not to investigate, and if they disobey, they get disciplined at best and lose their job at worst. Do you think the influential bastards who got some cocaine or canoodled with one of the Khans' prostitutes want them investigated? Of course not. They'll be in it for it, too. And without an investigation, there is no _proof_ against the Khans, only rumours, but you can't arrest and charge someone based on _rumours_. So they're left alone to carry on.'

'That's disgusting,' Connor stammered. 'How is that allowed to happen? It shouldn't. It's _wrong_.'

'It is. But the Khans have managed to weasel themselves into just about any slice of London. And it's not just through illegal activities, which is the hardest part. They have a knack for finding bright, but destitute young minds, young people from poor backgrounds who'd do well in higher education but can't afford it without a loan. The Khans find these people and basically _give_ them the money to get through university, without a contract or the duty to pay it back. You might think that's _good_, but that's just the surface. The truth is, all those doctors, judges, barristers, politicians, informaticists, economists, journalists, all those educated, influential people, now _owe_ the Khans. Not money, but gratitude, the knowledge the Khans enabled them their dreams and comfortable lifestyle. So if one day the Khans come along and need something, well - who are they to say no? It's the most insidious kind of manipulation, and the Khans have been doing it for decades. They have friends and lackeys everywhere. It's almost impossible to operate in a sector and not come across one sooner or later, though of course you can't _know_. Which is why I'm telling you, Connor - I don't know who can be trusted.'

Connor didn't know what to say. It sounded horrible. But he was beginning to understand why Alexis had such strong feelings about his friendship with Elliot.

'And it's not only the educated class the Khans target,' Alexis continued. 'Outside of London, they have another kind of network. They go to those people who have very little, who live in impoverished, forgotten communities, whether in inner cities or in the countryside, and who feel left behind by the rest of the country. You're from Wales, Connor, and I don't mean to be cruel, but you _must_ have seen there what that looks like. It's a prime example of what happens when the powers that be stop caring, and there are a myriad of those kind of communities across the country. The Khans send some of their people there, open some businesses and employ some local people, and they don't make money out of _those_ but they just use it as a cover for their drug production. And it doesn't matter if the locals know, because _why_ would they turn on some of the few people who actually invest in their community? No one else cares about them, no one else even bothers to acknowledge them, so when _someone_ like the Khans comes and _gives_ them something, anything that's better than _nothing_, why should they spit on it? On top of that the Khans throw them some bones, spend some money on their schools and stuff, so they're basically immune. It's poison, because you can be damn sure the drugs they produce end up in the streets and make their way around every local household, but it's _something_. There's no point trying to get the Khans in those communities, because the locals protect them. What you're left with is this bloody _monster_ of an empire that's simply everywhere.'

Alexis let out a sigh of frustration after his rant, passing a hand over his face and looking so _tired_ Connor felt it in his heart.

'I'm sorry,' he said, feeling stupid but not knowing what else to say. 'I didn't know. I... is this what you deal with?'

'More or less,' Alexis replied, and in spite of his fatigue there was a _bite_ in his voice. 'This kind of exploitation of desperate people, they do it in London as well, obviously, though it's more discreet. But I deal with those people everyday in my legal aide cases - drug dealers, drug abusers, Omega prostitutes, everything nice under the sun. I listen to their stories, and in the end, when you dig deeper, it's always the same damn name you end up hearing. But they'll never tell that to the police, or anyone else - they just tell _me_ because I'm on their side, and I try to help them. And the _fucking_ stories you get to hear sometimes, it's enough to make you sick.'

'I'm sorry,' Connor said again, and his heart broke thinking of the lost souls wandering in and out of Alexis' office. 'Isn't there any way to stop this? There _must_ be something.'

Alexis seemed to debate whether to answer or not for a moment. Eventually, he inclined his head in a half-nod.

'There is,' he admitted. 'There is, but you _cannot_ mention this to anyone.'

'I won't,' Connor promised.

'Listen. The problem with the Khans isn't that there is no evidence of their shitty behaviour, it's that no one will collect it. Once it's _there_, under the nose of the police department, justice system, or even better, the public through the press, they will have to be dealt with. We are trying to get that, but it takes time. It's not only the Khans who will collapse, it's a large chunk of their apparatus, and if you want to nail every one of those pieces of shit who took bribes or otherwise participated in it, it needs to be done in one go. Otherwise they'll have the chance to get away. Do you understand? We're getting there, after two fucking years, but it'll still take some time.'

'Who's we?' Connor asked, even as his heart felt lighter at the knowledge Alexis was doing the right thing.

Alexis sighed, and gave Connor a quick, rueful little smile. 'Your dear friend and I.'

'_Elliot_?'

'Yes. Otherwise there's no way I'd be able to do this. Ever. It wasn't my idea though, just to be clear. I didn't want anything to do with this, but Davy asked me to. He asked me to help Elliot get away from his family, and I can't say no to Davy. So I agreed, and that's that, basically. Elliot gives me names, records, letters, anything he manages to get his hands on. He says he has a few people in the police and the press he trusts, but he hasn't told me whom yet - I guess for everyone's safety. I suspect he's waiting for the right moment. Meanwhile I do the same, but from the other end. I talk to his parents' _employees_, if you can call them that, get their trust and then to talk to me. It's usually nothing big, as you can guess, just a hint to talk to that other person, but it adds up.'

'But Elliot's family... they know about you?'

'Yes, I... well. I make sure their people get released and act as a kind of... _adviser_, so to speak. Often also as a sort of spokesperson, if you will. I tend to get my way and the Khans are more than happy to use that to their advantage, not to mention they love the optics of a respectable solicitor representing them in their affairs. I'm not exactly proud of it, but it's what I have to do for a decent amount of trust. So I'm allowed peeks into some of their affairs a normal solicitor wouldn't have, if you get what I mean. I know they're also hoping I'll be on good terms with them the day I might be appointed as a judge. Well, if that's ever the case, I bloody hope they'll be in prison already.'

Like that, Connor _finally_ understood what Elliot had meant, and it was an indescribable relief to hear the truth from Alexis. He wasn't _really_ working hand-in-hand with despicable people, he did it in order to achieve something else. Connor should never have doubted his Alpha.

'It's so good of you to do that,' Connor said honestly, so _proud_ of his Alpha. 'It's brave and wonderful of you to help Elliot and all those other people they're mistreating.'

Alexis snorted. 'It's _stupid_. Stupid and dangerous. You can imagine the kind of dubious creatures orbiting around the Khans, and to mess with that... Well. As I said, I couldn't say no to Davy.'

'But they don't suspect you, do they?'

'No. If they did, we wouldn't be having this conversation, but fortunately, they think me in line. They're not even _dreaming_ Elliot could be scheming against them, so my connection to him makes them assume roughly the same for me. All his friends understand the game, so I do, too.'

'You mean David and the others?'

'Yes.'

'The game?'

'It's quite simple - they allow Elliot to have friends, as long as those friends don't ask stupid questions or begin getting nosy. Davy and the lads understand that. They've always been very careful to not tread on the Khans' toes, because it would mean the end of their friendship with Elliot. And whilst to some extent they have a little more leeway, because they're all from wealthy and influential families and the Khans like that connection, that doesn't mean one wrong step won't get Elliot banned from seeing them. And Elliot needs friends more than he needs busybodies asking questions. There's a reason he practically lives in Soheil's flat, and used to in Davy's as well, before Davy got married. He's safe there. Connor, look - I'm not a monster. I don't wish Elliot harm. I _know_ what kind of hell he's trying to get away from. But he's not an innocent. And again, I'm not saying it's his _fault_, because you can't survive in that kind of brutal world as an innocent, but the fact he didn't choose this doesn't make his company _good_ for you. Do you understand that?'

Connor did, but he didn't agree with Alexis' conclusion.

'I do, but that doesn't mean he should be shunned. How do you expect it to get better for him if he's treated like a leper? I'm sure he did some unkind things but you said it yourself, he didn't have a choice. I didn't condemn you for your poor choices, I won't condemn him. He's been nice to me, and I'll be his friend if he wants me to. I'm not a fragile child, Alexis. I can _handle_ the real world.'

'I didn't _mean_ \- ugh,' Alexis sighed in frustration. 'That's not what I meant. But the world is not always a nice place, and there is no _need_ for you to rub elbows with the worst part of it. Stronger people than you haven't fared well, Connor.'

'I understand that. And I promise I'll stay out of anything like that, but Eli's not done anything that makes me think he wants to get me into trouble. He's not going to hurt me, Alexis. I'm sure of it.'

'I'm not saying he _would_, but it's bloody _Elliot_. He always has some little schemes going on and I honestly don't want you to have any part in them. Not even a _little_. You might not think it's a big deal, but you don't know how crafty the little snake is. He has a bloody way. Honestly, I don't know how Davy and the lads can stand it. He makes my fucking hair stand on end, that little shit.'

'You're being silly, Alexis.'

'I'm not bloody silly! How the fuck do you think Richard - !'

An abrupt pause, and Alexis seemed to realise he'd said too much.

'What about him?' Connor asked carefully.

But Alexis just shook his head. 'Nothing. You know what, I'm not even going to poke that hornets' nest. But you should ask Elliot about it some day. In fact, I _urge_ you to. Ask him what happened to his brother. I think his response will tell you more than I ever could.'

'Why?' Connor asked, and felt strangely nervous at the bizarre way Alexis treated the topic. 'What happened to him?'

'Ask Elliot. I'm not going to say anything more on it.'

Connor recognised the closed expression on his Alpha's face. Alexis wouldn't spare another word upon the subject.

'O-okay,' he simply replied then.

'But this does not change my initial point. I don't want you to meet with Elliot alone again. Not now.'

'Why? Is something - is something happening?'

'Not what you might think, but there are... certain people in London right now who keep tabs on Elliot, and there is absolutely no reason for any of them to know of your existence, or the fact you have a personal relationship with him. Do you understand that?'

Connor hesitated, then decided to try his luck. 'Is this about this... Dmitri? Eli told me about him.'

Alexis seemed annoyed, then resignation settled over his face. 'Yes. He's... well. I'm sure Elliot's told you all you need to know.'

'Is he in the same... business as Eli's parents?'

'Not exactly, but close. He's the son of a Russian oligarch and the Khans mostly launder their money. I've only met him once and I mostly deal with him through email and phone calls, but believe me when I say he's also nothing but a son of a bitch and if I could help it, I wouldn't want him on the same continent as you. As long as he's here, and keeps one eye on Elliot, I don't want you to attract any unnecessary attention by meeting with Elliot. Do you understand?'

A thrill of fear went through Connor as he remembered how Dmitri had _stared_ at him, and twice asked Elliot to introduce them. Part of him wanted to confess to Alexis, but it would only infuriate his Alpha for... nothing. Nothing had actually happened, and nothing would. Connor would follow Alexis' advice and stay invisible, and that would be it.

'Okay,' he nodded. 'Okay, I'll... I'll tell Eli to come here if he wants to hang then. Is that all right?'

Alexis hesitated, then he reluctantly gave a brief nod. 'All right. But tell me beforehand.'

'I will. I promise.'

Alexis sighed, rubbing his eyes, and Connor finally dared closing the distance between them, putting his hands against Alexis' chest.

'Alexis,' he said softly, and waited until the Alpha was looking down at him before continuing. 'Thank you for telling me. Thank you for trusting me. I know this wasn't easy, but I'm so glad you did. I understand better now. And I'm so proud of what you're doing.'

'My darling pet,' Alexis rumbled in a low voice, and embraced Connor tightly. 'I wish I had more cheerful things to tell you. I wish I could be doing something _normal_, and take you to dinners and show you off and tell everyone you're mine, but I can't yet. You know why now. It's best if you stay inconspicuous at the moment. But soon, hopefully, I will. Everyone will know what a precious Omega I have. You're the best thing in my life, Connor. Whatever you do... Please, just be careful. Don't get hurt. Stay out of trouble. Please.'

'I will,' Connor promised, snuggling up fiercely to his Alpha. 'You're the best thing in my life, too. I won't do anything stupid, I promise.'

'Good,' Alexis replied, his deep voice sending a delicious shudder through Connor's body. 'Good. I'll hold you to that. My sweet little pet.'

He pressed kisses to Connor's hair and hugged him so tightly it felt as though nothing could separate them again.

Nothing _should_. Connor felt it in every bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! You guys are honestly amazing, thank you so much for the five-hundred kudos and ten thousand hits, it's more than I ever expected and it blows my mind how much you're enjoying this with me!
> 
> NB for my non-UK readers: historically speaking, at least for the past decades, Wales had the weakest economy of Great Britain with the highest unemployment rates. They've fortunately been doing better for the past few years but about a quarter of their population still live beneath the poverty line.


	16. Chapter 16

Connor was woken the next morning by a squeak right next to his ear. He blinked, and was greeted by the sight of a small, pink mouth as Blewog meowed into his face.

He petted her tiny forehead with his finger and she gave a little purr, rubbing her small wet nose against his knuckle, then went right back to squealing loudly.

'Hello to you too,' Connor yawned, and noticed Alexis was no longer in bed next to him. 'Blewog, you diva. Alexis's already up, what did you wake me for?'

But Blewog didn't relent, insistently meowing at him with all the impressive capacity of her tiny lungs. Connor sighed and guessed he was up now.

He stood up, rubbing his face, then picked Blewog up from the bed to take her to the kitchen for feeding.

He was surprised to see the kitchen door closed. So _that_ was why - she couldn't get to her bowl.

'You still could have gotten Alexis to open the door,' he told her. 'Where is he, by the way?'

Blewog didn't seem to care, wriggling excitedly the closer they got to the kitchen. Connor opened the door, and immediately wrinkled his nose at the smell.

'What...'

'Oh shit,' Alexis said, whirling around to face him. The Alpha wore jogging bottoms, a t-shirt, and an embarrassed expression on his face. 'Why are you already up? You weren't supposed to see this.'

Connor just looked at the kitchen and had to stifle a laugh.

'What are you doing? It smells... well, maybe you should open the window.'

'Can you just... I thought you were still sleeping,' Alexis said, a slightly desperate tone in his voice as Connor surveyed the carnage.

The counters and stove were a mess, splatters of something unidentifiable everywhere. The pan was sizzling with something smoking and black that filled the kitchen with the distinct smell of burnt food.

'Blewog woke me,' Connor replied, trying to hold back his laughter. He set the kitten down and she immediately dashed to her food bowl. 'The door was closed and she wanted in. What are you doing? Maybe you should turn off the stove.'

'Shit,' Alexis swore again, and switched it off. 'Err...'

'What were you trying to make?' Connor asked, and in spite of his best efforts he couldn't help a grin.

'I wanted to surprise you,' Alexis grumbled, cheeks reddening as he glared at the pan. 'I wanted to be the one who brought you breakfast in bed for once. Guess that didn't... work.'

Connor couldn't hold back any longer, and burst out laughing.

'Oh, Alexis,' he giggled, tugging his Alpha down by his sleeve to kiss his cheek. 'That's so sweet. Don't worry, I'll fix us something. We just have to clean this up a bit first.'

'It looks so easy when you do it,' Alexis complained. 'You just do stuff and then voilà, sausages and eggs. I _thought_ it couldn't possibly be this hard.'

'It's okay,' Connor giggled. 'The first try is always a bit difficult. It'll go better next time.'

'Next time? There's no next time,' Alexis muttered. 'I've just remembered why I don't cook.'

'That's all right,' Connor chuckled. 'Otherwise I'd be useless, wouldn't I? Now come on, let's get all this into the dishwasher.'

So they did, to the sound of Alexis protesting Connor's last statement and rattling off a very sweet list of things he thought he owed Connor, and after Connor had made them breakfast, went back to bed to enjoy it whilst watching the telly. Blewog joined them a while later, sniffing at their ham and trying to paw at it until Alexis shooed her off with a flick of his finger. She eventually settled on the duvet next to Connor and fell asleep.

'She's so cute,' Connor smiled as he watched her sleep, stroking a little ear after he'd finished eating.

'She sure is,' Alexis agreed, and after putting the breakfast tray on the dresser, startled Connor by suddenly picking up Blewog.

She meowed, disorientated as Alexis set her outside the bedroom and closed the door.

'Why did you disturb her?'

'Because I want dessert.'

'Des-_oh_!' Connor gasped, when Alexis suddenly dropped on top of him, grinding down against Connor's crotch.

There was no mistaking the hardness he pressed into Connor's stomach as he began mouthing up Connor's neck. 'Damn pet, it's been too long,' he huskily said into Connor's ear, nipping at the shell.

It _had_. With Alexis working fourteen hours a day, there'd been no time this week for anything more than some hurried kisses in the morning. Connor felt himself react at once to his Alpha's lust, spreading his legs to accommodate Alexis and hungrily kissing him back.

Alexis growled, breaking their kiss to tug Connor's pyjamas off, his hands roaming over every plane of Connor's body.

'Shit, pet,' he rumbled, deep and rough as he stared down at Connor's nude form. 'I can't believe anything can be this gorgeous.'

Connor flushed in pleasure, unable to formulate a response. There was no way his looks came close to Alexis', the Alpha so _beautiful_ it was impossible, but the sincerity in Alexis' lustful voice made him speechless.

Alexis didn't seem to want or expect a reply anyway, stroking his hands down Connor's sides and thighs until he arrived at his knees, raising them to expose Connor's entrance.

'Tell me, pet, did you touch yourself this week?'

Connor blushed even more. No matter how many times Alexis spoke so lewdly, it still flustered him every time.

'Yes,' he nonetheless whispered.

'Show me.'

'S-show you...?' Connor stammered.

'Yes. Show me how you touch yourself when you think of me.'

Connor stared at Alexis, his dick twitching even as his face turned crimson. Alexis wanted him to - _oh God_. Connor lowered his eyes and bit his lip, not knowing how to answer.

'Shh, pet,' Alexis cooed. 'You'll do well. Close your eyes if it helps. I just want to watch you.'

Connor couldn't deny how erotic that sounded, even as it embarrassed him to no end, but he didn't know what kind of show Alexis expected him to put on. He didn't think there was anything _interesting_ about him just fingering himself and stroking his dick.

'Um...' he stuttered, unable to look Alexis in the eye as he scrambled for an answer. 'I... I don't know if you'll like it.'

'What?' The genuine confusion in Alexis' tone forced Connor's eyes up, and he'd rarely seen the Alpha so baffled. 'What do you mean, if I'll like it?'

'You - you know,' Connor mumbled. 'I don't... I just do... stuff. It's not very exciting.'

'Are you joking?' Alexis said incredulously. 'I can't think of anything _more_ exciting than watching you. I can't stop thinking about the time you fingered yourself on the phone for me and I've been wanting to see it since, pet. Now you're going to show me, my sweet little Omega, and believe you me, I'll bloody love every second of it.'

Alexis seemed entirely convinced of it, and the heat in both his gaze and voice helped Connor gather his courage. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to show Alexis whatever the Alpha desired to see, though it was certainly quite embarrassing.

He drew in a shaky breath and followed Alexis' advice, closing his eyes. It helped with his nerves, and made him more aware of his other senses, tasting Alexis' scent with each breath.

God, what an Alpha. Connor felt his hole twitch just thinking of that raw _power_. His legs were still up and spread, held by Alexis, and he lowered a slightly shaking hand to his entrance. He hesitated for a moment, then slowly began to rub a finger against his hole.

He whined at the touch, and his other hand rose to his chest, twisting a nipple. He'd never given them much consideration before, but Alexis liked to tease them during their lovemaking and Connor had quickly discovered how delightfully sensitive they were. The little bud pebbled between his fingers, tingling in arousal, and every little tug on it sent a shiver straight to his groin.

His finger rubbing at his entrance was covered in slick by now, sliding more than rubbing against his hole, and with a whine Connor pushed it in. Shit, it felt good, his hole made to be filled. Alexis would do it so well, tease him open with his fingers, making him desperate for more, before finally soothing this impossible ache by giving Connor his entire, thick cock.

Connor moaned at his fantasy, fuelled by the sharp scent of Alpha lust as his finger accelerated inside him. He added another, stretching his willing hole further, and let go of his nipple to grasp his straining, leaking dick. It was already wet from the thin precome dribbling down the shaft, and Connor began jerking it, his movements only interrupted whenever a particularly sharp wave of pleasure made him lose his breath.

Alexis wouldn't even need to do that, though. He could completely forget Connor's dick, not touch him at all and just pound into him and Connor would be utterly fulfilled, a proper Omega sating his Alpha's needs.

'Alexis,' he panted, his thoughts of nothing but his Alpha. 'Alexis.'

'Open your eyes,' Alexis suddenly growled, and Connor did.

He stared up into Alexis' beautiful, stormy grey eyes, dark with lust and bright with something Connor couldn't describe. He was utterly irresistible, and Connor whined.

'What do you want, pet?' Alexis said roughly.

'You,' Connor gasped. 'You, please, you.'

Alexis looked up and down his body, eyes halting at Connor's crotch, and under different circumstances, Connor might have been embarrassed enough to stop his movements, but not now. Now he only fingered himself harder, his Omega instincts urging him to prepare his entrance for his Alpha's cock, and Connor couldn't do anything else.

'Please,' he begged breathlessly. 'Please, Alexis.'

'Look at you, pet,' Alexis replied darkly. 'Look at you, so perfectly debauched. I've never seen a more wanton thing.'

'Please, please.'

'Stop.'

His Alpha's command was the only thing that could halt Connor's movements. He froze, two fingers deeply inside him, and his other hand holding his dick.

Alexis lowered Connor's left leg, setting it on the bedding, then released his knee to reach down and tugged Connor's fingers out.

Connor didn't know which sound was more obscene, his fingers leaving his soaking hole or the _whimper_ of utter desperation as he was suddenly empty.

'You're such a mess, my little Omega. Such a sweet, obedient little mess,' Alexis hummed his praise. 'Is there something you wouldn't do?'

It sounded more like a rhetorical question, but Connor didn't care and answered it anyway. 'No, please. Please, anything. For you. _Please_.'

'That's quite the slutty thing to say, pet,' Alexis chuckled, low and husky.

Connor _didn't care_. 'I'll do anything,' he repeated, losing his mind with arousal. 'I'll do everything you want, every - every worst thing, I'll be a - a slut for you, please, Alexis!'

Alexis made a _noise_ that had Connor arching his neck in submission and trying to spread his legs more.

'_Roll over_,' the Alpha growled, releasing his knee, and without hesitation Connor did, getting on all fours to rest his forehead against the bed and raising his arse up. 'Keep wanking yourself.'

Connor moaned into the sheets as he lowered his hand to his dick again, resuming his stroking whilst feeling slick running down his thighs.

'You'll be a slut, pet?' Alexis rumbled from behind him. 'If _this_ isn't being a slut already, I can't wait to see what you would call it.'

'Please,' Connor whimpered. 'Please just tell me what to do.'

'You're such a sweet little thing,' Alexis praised, stroking a hand down Connor's back and making him shudder. 'Keep stroking yourself and don't stop until I say so.'

Connor whined, the touch on his dick nothing but an excruciating tease, keeping him near the edge but entirely insufficient to reach climax. He just wanted Alexis _inside_.

He felt Alexis' hands against his arse, spreading his cheeks, and he sobbed with need and relief. _Finally_ his Alpha would -

Alexis pressed his tongue against his rim, and Connor lost all train of thoughts. The Alpha licked and nibbled at his flesh, drawing the most shameless of noises out of Connor, and Connor had thought he was on the edge before but he'd been wrong. _This_ was the worst in the most delicious way, the tease almost cruel enough to make him cry.

Then it suddenly stopped. Alexis withdrew, leaving Connor half-delirious with unbearable need.

_Please mercy -_

'Turn around,' Alexis ordered, and somehow Connor managed to obey.

And was rewarded.

The Alpha was lowering his jogging bottoms and briefs, his thick, red cock springing free, and Connor didn't think twice. He practically threw himself at his Alpha's crotch, taking as much of Alexis' erection into his mouth as would fit to begin sucking on it with desperation.

'_Shit_!' Alexis swore above him, his previously controlled voice stuttering over the curse. 'Connor - !'

Connor didn't listen, continuing with his task. It was sloppy and hurried but it felt so _good_ in his mouth and he _needed_ it.

'Shh,' Alexis appeased him, taking hold of his hair to slow down his rhythm. 'Shh, pet, I'll give it to you. Relax.'

Connor tried to, and Alexis lowered his hand to the nape of Connor's neck, settling it there to squeeze possessively. Connor felt his muscles go limp, his arousal nowhere near less desperate but unable to resist his Alpha's command.

'That's it,' Alexis cooed, his voice rough. 'I'll take it from here. Just open your mouth - that's a good Omega - and relax your throat. Keep stroking yourself.'

So Connor did, haltingly continuing the motion around his dick as Alexis began pushing into his mouth. He felt the head of his Alpha's cock hit the back of his throat, and before he could panic about it, force its way past. Normally he would have jerked back in shock, but Alexis still had a grip on the back of his head, the pads of his fingers digging reassuringly into Connor's neck and keeping Connor in submission.

He heard Alexis hiss above him, feeling Connor's throat convulse around his dick, and in one long move, the Alpha pushed the rest inside, Connor's nose against his groin.

The _scent_. Connor couldn't properly breathe, his lungs screaming, but his Omega instincts had completely taken over and he remained fully docile, his mouth and throat full with his Alpha's cock as he waited for Alexis to take his pleasure in whatever way he deemed fit.

He didn't have to wait long. Alexis pulled out, allowing Connor a desperate intake of air, before firmly pushing back in, fucking Connor's throat with all the entitlement of ownership. Connor meanwhile couldn't do much, still desperately jerking his dick and trying to lick the cock in his mouth as best he could.

'Fuck, Connor, look at you,' Alexis hissed in between his thrusts. 'You're fucking loving this, my little pet. I've never met an Omega who was such a slut for my cock. You really were made for it, my perfect little Omega.'

Connor gave a muffled, eager and submissive little whine. He _was_ loving it, now so wet he didn't know whether he was jerking his dick with precome or his own slick. The aching emptiness of his entrance was compounded by feeling his Alpha's cock in his mouth, and he was so _close_ he felt the merest thing would suffice.

'Damn Connor, you're _something else_,' Alexis groaned, and suddenly Connor felt him stutter in his rhythm. Without hesitation Alexis pushed in as deep as he could, and came down Connor's throat. His cock twitched in Connor's throat, and that triggered nerves Connor hadn't even known he had, combining with his Alpha's scent, and the taste of his precome, his hand on Connor's neck, his praise and the knowledge Connor had been good for his Alpha as he swallowed his come, and it was the last spark Connor needed. He came as well, his small load spilling over his own hand as his Alpha finished releasing down his throat.

Alexis withdrew and Connor panted, mind in shambles from his unexpected climax.

'You _came_ from that. You're the most perfect bloody thing,' he heard Alexis say, and the next moment he was in his Alpha's arms, face and neck being peppered with kisses. 'That was... shit, Connor. I think you've ruined me for anyone else,' Alexis chuckled, deep voice still a little rough.

It took a few short moments but Connor recovered his wits and breath, safely tucked in his Alpha's embrace. Alexis was still nipping at his throat, teeth lingering a bit too long in a way Connor instinctively knew meant _more_, and whispering praise and sweet nothings in his ear.

It helped Connor avoid feeling completely mortified when realising how he'd acted. He couldn't help a blush, his face feeling hot beneath Alexis' kisses and the Alpha chuckled.

'Bashful, my little pet? I bloody adore this. You're so shy, but you never fail to show me how much you want me. It's _bewitching_.'

Alexis kissed him deeply then, languidly and possessively, and fortunately spared Connor an answer. He looked so _pleased_ Connor couldn't help but be, too, and it was impossible to put into words how grateful he was Alexis managed to never make him feel ashamed of his behaviour, constantly reassuring him.

'How's your throat?' Alexis asked him, brushing his thumb possessively against the hollow of Connor's throat.

'It's fine,' Connor replied, a bit hoarsely. 'It doesn't... hurt or anything.'

'Good,' Alexis hummed, pressing a last kiss to Connor's temple before settling comfortably.

They remained like this for a while, until Alexis sighed.

'I don't think I've told you yet. I'll be out of London until next Friday, starting tomorrow.'

'What?' Connor replied, shifting to look up at Alexis. '_Tomorrow_? But it's Sunday! And you didn't - you didn't say anything.'

'I know. I'm sorry. I was told this yesterday, and I was supposed to already be there today, but I managed to delay it until tomorrow.'

'Where are you going? Bucharest again?'

'No, not that far. Just the Midlands, actually. They've had... a bit of a problem. To be precise, one of the brothels got raided Friday night.'

'Raided? By the police?'

'Yes. They've arrested about two dozens sex workers and a couple of procurers. I'm probably not going to represent them but the Khans want me to have a look at the situation, talk to them and snoop around to understand what happened. Who snitched, basically. I can do that under the guise of legal help.'

'Oh. Are you... Do you often do that?'

'Sometimes. I don't particularly like it but it can give me names.'

'Do you... tell the Khans then?'

'Not if it was one of the girls. Or I try to pin it on one of the procurers. They're all pieces of shit who deserve worse so I don't feel guilty about getting them in hot water with the Khans. Not very... professional of me, I know, but you don't know what those arseholes do. They're the first to brutalise a helpless Omega. Let them have a taste of their own medicine.'

Connor couldn't really argue against it. The world Alexis worked in was so far removed from his own his only metric was Alexis' judgment, and he trusted his Alpha. Alexis wouldn't do something that was fundamentally wrong.

'What will happen to the girls? Or the Omegas?'

'They're the lucky ones. They'll finally be able to go home.'

'What do you mean? Won't they be prosecuted?'

'Most of them, no. Because they were prisoners. They'll just finally be sent home, which believe me, is all they want.'

'Prisoners??'

'Yes. Every single one I've ever met didn't want to be there, doing that. But they were lured in with false promises and so that's where they ended.'

'That's horrible. Doesn't anyone notice though? Doesn't anyone _miss_ them?'

'It's more complicated than that. The vast majority of those Omegas, or even Betas, come from poor, rural areas in Romania, sometimes Moldova, where there isn't much of anything. Often they're not even raised by their parents but their grandparents, because the parents are off working in Western Europe and just send money home. So you have these inexperienced, naive young men and women who dream of a life in the West and are basically the easiest prey for people like the Khans. They'll post ads for au pairs, nannies, models, in one word, normal jobs, but once their victims get here, they take away their passports and tell them that if they don't obey, their grandmother will get a visit, if you know what I mean. So they don't have much of a choice, and when they're allowed supervised on the phone, pretend to their family everything's all right. By the way, that's what those procurers I mentioned before do. So don't feel too bad I fuck them over.'

'That's awful,' Connor stuttered, completely aghast. 'The poor souls.'

And he knew, desperate as he himself had been for work when coming to London, that he would have fallen hook, line and sink for job advertisements like that. If he'd been born in one of those villages, he would have sprinted into such a trap.

'Indeed. And if you want to lose any more faith in humanity, sometimes they're not even recruited through ads, but their own boyfriends or even someone they grew up with and trust, who will sell them out, tell them about this marvellous agency which recruits in the UK and yada yada yada. And some of those pieces of shit I have to work with, or defend.'

'Work with?'

Alexis grunted. 'When I'm in Romania. I don't - I just... For stuff. Law-related stuff. To talk with their Romanian lawyer lackeys, and also some not so law-related stuff. I know what they're trying to do. It's testing my loyalty in addition to getting shit done they're unwilling to give other people because they're too fond of my results. I never thought I'd say this but competence can be a curse sometimes. But I have to play along, and... Well. Just... I don't want to talk about it. It's the worst part of my job. The honest worst. It reminds me that as bad as it might be here, it could be worse.'

Alexis' hold on Connor tightened, almost unconsciously, as though the Alpha wanted to reassure himself Connor was still there.

'I'm sorry,' Connor hummed soothingly, reaching up to stroke through Alexis' hair. 'But you do your best to help the innocent ones, too. You can be proud of that.'

'I guess,' Alexis sighed, and Connor couldn't help feeling a little proud when some tension left his Alpha. Alexis bent down to press a kiss to Connor's lips. 'I have to show you a few things before I go tomorrow, though. Come.'

Alexis got up, slipping back into his clothes, and Connor got dressed as well. Alexis then took him to his study, Blewog trailing after them.

Connor barely set foot in Alexis' study, mostly only to collect the errand mugs and make sure Alexis hadn't forgotten to stock up on office supplies again, or else he'd find Alexis taking his desk apart looking for the smallest hint of a paper clip.

'Come here,' Alexis said, opening the large cabinet where he kept his files. Connor was surprised to see a safe behind one of the doors, and Alexis began turning the dial. 'The passcode is your birthday. Fifteenth of April.'

'Okay,' Connor nodded, more than a little curious as he peered around Alexis to see the content of the safe.

There were several hard drives, a stack of documents and a few envelopes. Alexis grabbed one of the latter and handed it to Connor.

'These are for emergencies,' he said, and Connor's eyes widened as he took out several credit cards. 'If you ever need something, I want you to use them. No matter what it is. If you need to leave town, book a car, or anything else, use them. There's more than enough on them to cover for whatever it is. Do you understand?'

'Y-yes,' Connor stammered. 'But why...?'

'I want you to know where they are and be able to access them. Now -'

'Alexis,' Connor said, his heartbeat picking up in fear. 'Why would I need to leave town? Is something wrong?'

Alexis paused, and looked from the safe to Connor with a carefully guarded expression.

'Connor. Listen. I've told you this much, I'll be honest with you. It's probably for the better anyway. There is something... brewing. I don't know what yet, but there's something foul about some things right now. I don't trust it. It might not be anything and I might be paranoid, but I might also be right. And if that happens whilst I'm away next week, I want you to be prepared. You _should_ be safe here, but if at any moment, you no longer feel that way, I want you to leave. Go to Ned's, go to Soheil's, or get out of London entirely and return to Wales. I will let you decide that, but don't linger here if it's no longer safe.'

Connor swallowed. 'How will I know if...?'

'In the best of worst cases, I will tell you when to leave and where to go. If I can't, you have to use your common sense. If the doorman tells you people he's never seen before have been asking for me downstairs, or some weirdos are creeping about, that's a red flag. I've done my utmost to keep my private address separate from my work and generally invisible; I've opted out of every possible directory, use a P.O. box for anything that's not an essential bill, bank or private correspondence, so if those people _know_, it means they've had to do some digging and are here without my approval. If that's the case, _get out_. They most likely won't be after you, they'll be looking for my computer, external drives, files and other such things, but they won't hesitate to harm you all the same. Do you understand?'

Connor nodded, his throat tight. 'Do you... do you think they might suspect?' he whispered.

'As far as I know, they don't, but they are not the type to show their hand unless they already have their prey. Connor, listen - I don't want you to panic now, my darling pet. This is just a measure of precaution. This doesn't mean anything. Do you understand?'

Connor nodded again but he was only marginally reassured. If Alexis was concerned enough to give him his _credit cards_, then it wasn't merely a simple thought in his Alpha's head. Alexis considered it a real possibility.

'Good,' his Alpha nodded, putting the credit cards back inside the safe and closing it. 'Do you have both Ned's and Soheil's numbers?'

'Yes.'

'All right. Then you'll be safe. Pet -'

'What about you?' Connor managed to ask, throat tight with anxiety.

Alexis paused, holding his gaze. He wore the most serious expression Connor had seen on him when he answered, not breaking eye contact.

'I will be all right. Don't worry about me. I mean it, Connor. I know what to expect should something happen and I can take care of myself. The only thing you have to be concerned about is to _leave_. Stuff Blewog into her carrier and don't look back. Promise me, pet.'

Connor didn't want to promise not to worry about Alexis, but there was a _warning_ in his Alpha's voice, an undeniable _will_ that hinted he would get this promise out of Connor one way or the other.

And Connor realised Alexis needed to hear it as a reassurance for himself, even if Connor might not like it. Rationally however, Connor also knew he would only be a burden to Alexis if the worst came to pass, so to promise him to be out of his way was not unreasonable.

'I'll worry about you,' Connor replied, the knot in his stomach at the mere thought almost unbearable. 'I'll worry about you until I know you're safe and there's nothing you can do about that. But I promise to go and hide or do whatever you need me to do until you tell me otherwise.'

'Good,' Alexis nodded, and his face and voice were soft as he opened his arms and motioned for Connor to come forwards. 'Thank you, pet. Now come here. Don't make that face. I didn't want to worry you.'

Connor went, huddling up to his Alpha's strong chest. Alexis hummed, a deep, low sound that flowed through Connor's body like a soothing wave. He kissed the top of Connor's head, nosing at Connor's hair, and it sent Connor's heart fluttering with the oddest feeling of _pride_ to know Alexis took as much comfort in Connor's scent as Connor took in his.

'Shh, pet. Don't think about it, all right? It'll pass by quickly and without a hitch, next Saturday we'll be at Soheil's house for a relaxing weekend, and you'll have a laugh at your overbearing Alpha. How's that sound?'

Connor let out a little chuckle. 'Good. That sounds good.'

'Perfect. Then let's not think of this any more, all right? Let's enjoy our day.'

Connor nodded, and tried not to think of the interminable week that awaited him without Alexis.

Later that afternoon, his phone beeped whilst he was cooking dinner.

_Eli  
hi you ok? sorry for yesterday i just finished puking in soh's toilet. i don't really remember but sorry if i said or did something weird. we cool?_

_Don't worry_, Connor replied. _I'm okay. Are you feeling better? You drank a lot, I was worried._

_yes sorry i was a bit upset i hope i didn't ruin your evening_

_No it's okay, I'm here if you need to talk._

_i know i'm pretty sure i rambled your ear off. you'll be at soh's next week?_

_Yes_

_great fam see you there_

'Who keeps interrupting my little cook?' Alexis asked. He was sitting at the kitchen table scrolling through his laptop, not caring about the cooking fumes and fish smell, saying he wanted to stay with Connor.

Connor... loved it. He tried not to think of that word, because it was so _fast_ and _sudden_, but it kept creeping up whenever he thought of something Alexis-related.

'Eli,' he replied.

Alexis huffed, a dissatisfied scowl on his face. 'Hasn't he appropriated enough of your time?'

'He just wanted to check in,' Connor appeased.

'I wish he'd check out,' Alexis grumbled.

Thinking of Elliot however reminded Connor of something else, something he hadn't liked at all the previous night during his friend's conversation with Dmitri.

'Alexis,' he began hesitantly, and the Alpha looked inquiringly up from his laptop. 'Can I... can I ask you something? Please don't... please don't be cross, I'm just wondering.'

'Of course you can, pet.'

'I... What did Sasha want from you? When he came to your office that day?'

Alexis' face darkened, but he didn't sound irritated when he answered. 'The usual, I think. Money. He started with some bollocks about how he'd missed me, and often thought about how it was - as though he'd remember anything, haha - and just empty nonsense like that. Then he said he needed my help, and was in trouble, and he didn't know anyone else who would be nice enough to lend a hand. I _wonder_ why.'

'Oh.'

'It was just that. Nothing more. Trust me, Connor - after what he's done, I wouldn't want to touch him with a twenty-foot pole.'

'I never thought you would,' Connor replied at once. 'Even before knowing what he'd done to you. I trust you. But... he mentioned someone named Dmitri. Is it the same who...?'

Alexis' mouth tightened. 'Yes. But don't concern yourself with it.'

'Why... why would Sasha know him?' Connor dared to press. It just seemed so _strange_, and Dmitri wanting Elliot to help Sasha... Connor wondered whether he should tell Alexis about the bizarre exchange.

Alexis shrugged. 'Because they're both Russian, and Sasha owes Dmitri Rostov money. He probably went to Rostov thinking he'd get a better deal from a fellow countryman, and I don't think he was necessarily wrong about that, but he still has to pay it back, and that's something Sasha never learnt to do. He can't suck his debt off through Rostov's dick so lo and behold, he suddenly has to actually learn the value of money. Stupid fool.'

'That's all? He just owes Dmitri money?'

Alexis let out a humourless chuckle. 'All? You don't want to be owing Dmitri Rostov anything.'

'No, I know, but...'

'Shh, pet, you're thinking too much about this. He's just a desperate ex who's probably tried everything else before coming to me, because he needs money to pay off a powerful, irascible man. That's all. Forget about it, pet. I don't want to talk of this any more.'

'But would he be working for Dmitri or something?'

'As long as he owes Dmitri money and wants to keep him in a fair enough mood, Sasha's probably his lackey, yes, and that's enough, pet. I really _don't_ want to talk about my shitty ex and that Rostov scum. I mean it. I can think of much nicer things you could be doing with that mouth. I don't want to hear of this again.'

Right. Connor understood the finality in Alexis' tone, and didn't want to sour the evening by insisting any further. He also didn't know how to explain his insistence without giving Alexis another reason to think badly of Elliot, and well... If something was going on, Elliot and Alexis worked together, didn't they? Surely Elliot would tell the Alpha anything he needed to know, even if Connor might not be aware of it.

Still he did get on his knees for Alexis again that night, showing him how much Connor would miss him, and it seemed Alexis had the same thought, fingering Connor into a climax without teasing him too much.

Connor's body was still humming long after Alexis had pulled him close and fallen asleep. He'd come and he was sated, in a way, but there was still something missing. It didn't feel... complete.

It reminded him of how he'd felt before taking the suppressants, when just thinking of Alexis wreaked havoc with his body, made him _crave_ the Alpha. This was very similar, an ever-present need for Alexis that wouldn't be wholly satisfied with the current state of their lovemaking any more. He _needed_ to be claimed by his Alpha, the nagging itch almost unbearable when he was aroused, in a way he hadn't felt since the suppressants.

He was reminded of what Elliot had told him the night before, of needing to be on draconian drugs to manage his Omega instincts. Connor hadn't truly understood it then, but he suddenly did now.

And it scared him. He didn't want to end up like Elliot, losing half his senses in order to function normally, but what was he supposed to do if the lesser drugs stopped working yet Alexis wouldn't claim him? Connor didn't want to force the Alpha into anything. Clearly Alexis desired him, but that didn't mean the Alpha wanted to take that step yet. 

For whatever reason his Alpha may have. Connor didn't have a whole emotional baggage haunting his experiences of physical intimacy, and he understood there were perhaps things Alexis still hadn't gotten over.

So it would be done at Alexis' pace. Connor was firm on this.

But then what was he supposed to do?

Was there perhaps something he could do to help Alexis but hadn't figured out? He didn't know _what_ he might be lacking, he took care of his Alpha as best as he could, and Alexis had never _complained_ of anything either. He always seemed quite satisfied with Connor's efforts.

So what was missing?

Connor twisted, looking up at Alexis' handsome, sleeping face.

God, he'd take those suppressants. He'd take that and then some if it was for Alexis.

The Alpha made an annoyed sound in his sleep, pulling Connor back to him before settling again. Connor burrowed his nose into his Alpha's warm, solid chest and slowly fell asleep as well.

*

Connor knew it was ridiculous, but he couldn't help feeling legitimate abandonment the next morning when Alexis left. He tried not to let it show or be obnoxiously clingy, but he kissed Alexis back with such fervour, refusing to let go of the man's mouth even though his lungs screamed for air, that the Alpha tenderly cradled his face after they'd parted.

'Shh, pet,' he soothed. 'I'll be back before you can blink, and everything will go well. Don't you worry. And if there's anything, I'm only a phone call away. Now take care. I want to see you as well as I'm leaving you now when I get back.'

He kissed Connor's forehead, thumbs stroking Connor's cheekbones, then released him, gently removing Connor's hands from his jacket. He grabbed his suitcase, gave Connor a last smile, and was gone.

Connor let out a breath that hurt, and decided to call Sofia because he really, really needed some quality company right now.

It had also been a while since he'd last seen her, and it would be a good opportunity to catch up.

Fortunately, Sofia was available, and they had a very nice brunch followed by playing with her dog in the park. Seeing the excited puppy jump around and enthusiastically give his face a tongue-bath made Connor wonder whether he could introduce it to Blewog; both were still young, and it was the best time to accustom her to dogs. Connor was ridiculously charmed by the idea of having a dog as well, adding it to their little cohabitation of three, but it would be difficult if Blewog didn't get along with it. Alexis would probably not mind, since he'd grown up with dogs, so Blewog was the one who'd need persuading.

Connor looked down at the puppy losing its mind over the stick he was waving, and thought surely not even Blewog could resist Sofia's endearing little dog.

But it would have to wait until Alexis was back. Connor had no experience in mixing different animals, but his Alpha did. Another thing to look forward to once Alexis came home.

In the end, Connor spent a very nice afternoon. He still missed Alexis when he got home, but it was impossible to deny he felt a lot better.

It was only two hours later that his phone rang, Dheeraj's name on the screen. Connor smiled at seeing it; he'd chatted a few times with Dheeraj since moving in with Alexis, and it was always nice to hear from him.

'Hi,' he said as he picked up. 'How are you?'

_'I'm fine, kid, I'm fine. What about you, Connor? Are you in trouble?'_

There was a hurried, worried note in Dheeraj's voice. Connor's smile slipped a little, confused.

'Yes, yes, I'm fine. Why? Is something wrong?'

A pause.

_'Listen, kid. You - you don't have to tell me everything, but you didn't - you didn't do anything stupid, did you? Borrow money from someone or something?'_

'N-no,' Connor stammered. 'Why?'

Another short pause.

_'Kid, I don't want to alarm you. Maybe it was a mix-up. But there were a couple of fellows here just now, saying they were looking for you. For Connor Thompson, who lives upstairs. Tall, one bald, both rather... mean-looking, to be honest, spoke with some kind of accent. Eastern European, Russian maybe? Is that anyone you know?'_

For a moment, Connor just remained still, not quite understanding, then his stomach dropped.

'No,' he choked out, heart racing in fear. 'No, I don't... what did they say they wanted?'

_'They just said they wanted to talk to you. I told them you'd moved out and I didn't know where, and they lurked around a bit upstairs and then left. Got into some kind of dark German car and drove off. Connor, kid, if you're in trouble, I'll help you. Just tell me.'_

'N-no, I don't know these men. I don't know what they wanted,' Connor stuttered. 'I... maybe it was a mix-up, as you said. I - I have a common name.'

Connor desperately hoped it was, but instincts told him it wasn't. His fingers were shaking slightly and he didn't know what else to tell Dheeraj.

The Beta didn't seem very convinced. _'Maybe. Look, just - just come to me if you need anything, all right? Or someone else, too, if they'll help you. And be careful, okay? Those blokes were bloody weird.'_

'Don't worry. I'm fine. Thank you.'

Connor's breathing was still a little unsteady with fear after hanging up. Was this what Alexis had warned him about?

But why _him_? Connor didn't have or know anything.

Blewog jumped on to his lap, meowing and purring, and Connor didn't think twice. He grabbed the kitten and a blanket and curled up, trying to calm down.

He wanted Alexis. More than anything, he wanted his Alpha. He thought about calling him, and had just about made up his mind to do so when his phone rang.

It was a private number, and Connor frowned. Some companies hid their numbers but it was Sunday, who would be calling him?

He picked up. 'Hello?'

_'Connor,'_ rumbled a deep voice. _'How delightful. You were hard to get hold of, my little Omega, but not hard enough. I have you now.'_

Connor couldn't breathe. He could barely think. His head was empty except for mind-numbing terror, his heart beating so furiously he thought it might break his ribcage.

He didn't have to ask who it was. He recognised that voice, the slight drawl, the cold tone, the inflections of the accent.

It was Dmitri Rostov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** some non-con situations, though nothing too extreme.

Connor was petrified, his lungs suddenly too small to breathe. He just stared straight ahead, not seeing anything and barely hearing Dmitri through the pounding of his heart that seemed to echo in his very skull.

It seemed he'd been silent for too long when Dmitri suddenly made an irritated little sound.

_'Are you listening to me, Connor?'_

Connor drew in a shaky breath, willing his body to obey him, and finally his wits returned. He was still terrified but at least he could _think_.

'W-what do you want?' he managed, hating how his voice trembled.

_'What I want? Very simple, my dear. I just want to meet you.'_

'No,' Connor replied at once. 'No. How - how did you even get this number?'

_'I have my ways, little Omega. And I always get what I want. Why not make this easy on yourself?'_

Connor tried hard to think. It couldn't have been _Elliot_, could it? Why would he give Connor's number to Dmitri? It didn't make sense.

But who else knew both Dmitri and Connor? _Who?_

'I - I don't know what you want. But I'm not interested. In anything. Please don't -'

_'Connor,'_ interrupted Dmitri. _'I don't think you understand how this works. We will meet. I am giving you this opportunity to do it on your own terms, or we shall do it on mine.'_

'Why?' Connor choked out, not understanding anything. 'What do you want from me?'

_'I think we would be well-suited to one another,'_ Dmitri replied, a low purr in his voice. _'I will be a good Alpha to you, little Omega. Don't be scared.'_

What the fuck. Wasn't he engaged to Elliot? What the hell was going on? Why in the world would Dmitri think Connor would sleep with his friend's betrothed, even if they hated one another?

'I'm not interested,' Connor repeated, trying to sound firm. 'I don't want anything to do with you. Please leave me alone and don't try to contact me again.'

_'Connor,'_ Dmitri growled, freezing Connor in his movements. _'Don't irritate me. You don't want me to be annoyed with you, little Omega.'_

'I don't want anything from you!' Connor repeated, beginning to grow desperate at Dmitri's insistence. 'I don't know you, I've never talked to you, it's _creepy_ how you think you can just call me and order me around! Stop it, leave me alone!'

_'Hmm,'_ the Alpha replied, a pensive little noise. For a moment, Connor almost believed he'd gotten through to the man, then the Alpha chuckled. _'I see. You want a little chase then, don't you? A little bit of playtime before giving in? I'm not opposed to that. In fact, it sounds quite... enticing. I will grant you that, then. But don't doubt one thing, Connor - once I know where you are, where you live, I **will** come for you. It's only a matter of time.'_

Connor's muscles were tight with fear. 'Please don't. Please, I - I'm sure there are many who'd love your attention, but I'm not one of them. Please stop.'

_'You're such a cute little thing, my Omega,'_ Dmitri chuckled. _'So polite. And such a sweet voice, soft and amiable. I can't wait to know what you look like.'_

What? Suddenly all of this made even less sense. Dmitri had most definitely seen him Friday night, so what the hell was that supposed to mean?

'W-what I look like?' Connor stuttered.

_'Mhm. Unfortunately, a picture was not part of what I got. But I will soon, I'm sure. I look forward to it, my little Omega. I'm sure you're ravishing.'_

'W-who gave you my number?'

_'That's not yet for you to know, my dear,'_ Dmitri replied, sounding amused.

'I - I don't understand. If you don't know what I look like... what do you even want with me?'

_'A meeting, as I've said. But you wish to make me work for it, don't you? Quite cute. I'll play your game, little Omega.'_

Connor didn't know what else he could say to make Dmitri stop. The Alpha wasn't listening.

'It's not a game,' he tried again. 'I don't want to meet with you. Please, just, just stop.'

A pause.

_'You haven't even asked who I am,'_ Dmitri abruptly said with amusement. _'Are you not curious, little Omega?'_

'I - I...'

_'That's all right, I'll be fine with you just calling me Alpha until we meet. A surprise for each of us, my little Omega.'_

Connor didn't answer, trying to make sense of the situation. Dmitri assumed Connor didn't know who he was, perhaps that he hadn't recognised his voice, but...

No. In truth, Dmitri didn't _know_ they'd already met. He didn't know Connor was Elliot's friend from Friday. He thought Connor to be a complete stranger.

That made it both better and worse. Connor still couldn't _understand_ what the Alpha wanted from him.

But he would certainly not meet with Dmitri to find out.

_'Tell me more about you, my little Omega.'_

'N-no,' Connor protested. 'No, I won't, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to hear from you, please just _leave me_ -'

_'How about I tell you what **I** know, then?'_ Dmitri cut in, a warning note in his voice that reminded Connor of the rattle of a snake before it bit. _'Would you like to know what **I** know about you? I think you might. I know you were born on the fifteenth of April nineteen-ninety-nine in Newport, at the Royal Gwent Hospital. I know you have two brothers and two sisters, or at the very least there are four children who live with your parents. And do you know how I know that?'_

__

No. Nononono -

__

Dmitri did. He gave Connor his parents' address, and finished by repeating Connor's previous address in London.

__

_'You can't hide from me. You may try, but you won't succeed. And I will give you one final piece of advice, Omega - **behave**. I don't want to hear stupid, disobedient nonsense from you again. Else I might have to send someone have a chat with your mother about how she raised her son.'_

__

'NO!' Connor exclaimed. 'No, leave them alone!'

__

_'Then know your place, Omega. I won't say it again. I will allow you to have this little chase you want, but do not ever forget whom you are addressing. Have I made myself clear?'_

__

Connor was almost sick with terror. 'Yes,' he choked out. 'Yes, I understand. Please don't hurt them.'

__

_'I won't as long as you behave. You are smart, my little Omega. You don't know who I am, but you understand you don't want to anger me. Very good. I'm quite pleased with you, in spite of all. Now, I expect you to pick up whenever I call you in the future, and talk to me as your Alpha. If you anger me again, I won't be so lenient.'_

__

'I understand,' Connor whispered.

__

_'You understand whom?'_

__

'I understand, A-Alpha,' Connor forced out. It made him want to throw up, but he was too frightened to disobey.

__

_'Good,'_ Dmitri replied, sounding pleased. _'I will call you again soon.'_

__

He hung up. For a brief moment Connor didn't move, frozen with the phone to his ear, then he flung it away as though it were Dmitri himself. It bounced to the other end of the sofa, fortunately not falling on to the floor. Connor hugged himself, cradling Blewog close to him, feeling her warmth against his stomach, and tried processing what had just happened.

__

_Oh God._

__

Dmitri was after him. For some insane reason, the Russian Alpha was after him. He'd gotten Connor's number and his two former addresses, and he was determined to get Connor himself.

__

Was there any way for him to get Alexis' address? Connor tried thinking of all the possible avenues the Alpha might use.

__

He found a ray of light as he remembered he'd actually never used Alexis' address for anything. All his banking information, his phone contract, every bill he'd had, he still used his parents' address. His previous London address had mostly served him for a few deliveries he'd had, some household items he'd ordered online. That was all.

__

It was still terrifying Dmitri had found that, but he'd also gotten Connor's birthday and - _what in the actual bloody hell_ \- the name of the hospital he'd been born in. What kind of investigator or paid stalker had Dmitri sent after him?

__

And for how long? For how long had Connor been on Dmitri's radar and _why_?

__

Was it perhaps because of Alexis? Was Dmitri trying to goad Alexis by messing with Alexis' Omega?

__

The more Connor thought about it, the more it made sense to him. Connor himself was worthless, but Alexis wasn't. Connor didn't understand why Dmitri would want to antagonise Alexis, but there was perhaps a power struggle going on behind the scenes. From hearing Alexis talk to Dmitri on the phone, there was no love lost between them, and Alexis didn't seem to make any tremendous effort to be respectful towards the other Alpha.

__

No doubt Dmitri didn't like that. Bullying Alexis' Omega was probably a way for him to establish dominance and show Alexis who was boss.

__

Because what could Alexis truly do against Dmitri? Even as Connor thought it, he realised he couldn't tell his Alpha what had happened.

__

Dmitri had far more power than Alexis did. Not as an Alpha, because Connor hadn't actually met one who truly rivalled Alexis, but as a person. He had more money and the more dangerous connections.

__

And the Khans would favour him, too. If ever there would be a direct confrontation between the two Alphas, they would side with Dmitri. Alexis was valuable as a good solicitor, but Dmitri was their future son-in-law and from a powerful family. There simply wasn't a comparison.

__

Not to mention, now was not the time for Alexis to draw undue attention. If what he'd said was true, if there were indeed tension and a measure of unrest in the Khans' circle, then above all Alexis should lay low and not give them a reason to mistrust him.

__

Connor knew Alexis would probably not care about any of that if he learnt of what Dmitri had done. He'd be unable to keep himself from telling Dmitri to fuck off and Dmitri was not the type to respond kindly to that. It _would_ end badly.

__

There was no way Connor would allow that to happen. He wouldn't assist Dmitri in hurting Alexis. It was a bit strange Dmitri hadn't told Connor his name, if he wanted to mess with Alexis, but perhaps he was simply building it up. Whatever the case may be, Connor would keep it to himself.

__

It sent a cold feeling through his stomach. He didn't know what Dmitri planned to do next, and Connor himself had to play ball, too, if he didn't want Dmitri intimidating his family.

__

He couldn't help a shudder. There was no winning in this situation for him. Hopefully Dmitri would get bored if it got no reaction out of Alexis and leave Connor alone eventually.

__

Blewog meowed, squirming beneath the blanket to get out, and Connor moved to let her. She crawled up his chest to lick at his nose, and in spite of everything, it made him smile. He could do this.

__

*

__

The next call came the next day. Even knowing it would at some point, Connor was entirely unprepared when his phone rang at seven in the evening. He was elated at first, thinking it was Alexis with whom he had only exchanged texts so far, but his heart sank when he saw it was a private number.

__

Connor inhaled deeply and grabbed his phone, his fingers shaking slightly. He could do this.

__

'Hello?'

__

_'Hello, my little Omega. Very good of you to pick up.'_ Connor didn't say anything. _'Tell me what you have been doing.'_

__

'I just went to work.'

__

_'I see. Well, you won't have to work once you're mine. I will give you everything you need, my little mate. You will have the most comfortable life imaginable.'_

__

Again Connor didn't reply. There would be no point in telling Dmitri he wanted absolutely nothing of it, but his stomach tightened at his using the word "mate". It sounded repulsive from such an Alpha.

__

_'Is there not an Alpha to take care of you now? I'll fix that.'_

__

What a joke. Connor couldn't understand why Dmitri pretended not knowing about Alexis, but perhaps it was part of his strategy.

__

'I'm okay,' he simply answered.

__

_'Mhm. You sound braver today. Do you have a bit of fire in you, my little Omega? That's adorable. Mind you don't forget yourself though.'_

__

Connor kept silent. He gave the shortest, most benign answers when Dmitri directly asked him questions, and to his surprise the conversation didn't last that long. The Alpha soon hung up, sounding generally pleased.

__

It was weird. He hadn't been threatening this time. Maybe he was trying to seduce Connor instead of frightening him? It would be a humiliation for Alexis if Connor cheated on him, so Dmitri had nothing to lose.

__

The call the next day was innocuous as well. Connor was beginning to have hope again this might not be so bad. Alexis had already commented on his strange behaviour during their call the previous night and Connor didn't want to worry him.

__

On Wednesday, it was nine o'clock and Connor was already in bed, reading a tabloid with Blewog sleeping on Alexis' pillow, when Dmitri called. Connor picked up, proud he was able to keep a steady voice. He didn't want to remind Dmitri just how scared he was.

__

_'Connor. What are you doing?'_ the Alpha asked.

__

'I'm just reading in bed.'

__

_'In bed?'_ the Alpha repeated, and with the most dreadful of sinking feelings, Connor realised what he'd done. _'You're a tease, my little Omega. Tell me what you're wearing.'_

__

No. Please Lord no.

__

'I - I - please don't. I don't - don't want to have that conversation with you,' Connor pleaded.

__

_'That's too bad, my little Omega, because I do. You've started this, and you'll finish it. Now tell me what you're wearing.'_

__

'Please,' Connor begged again. 'Please, I - I don't want to do this.'

__

_'You will. Now for the last time, tell me what you are wearing. I don't like repeating myself.'_

__

Connor choked. Gone was any calm, any small shred of confidence he'd previously had. He didn't want to answer, but he was scared of what the Alpha might do.

__

_I'm here alone. He can't really hurt me, but he knows where Mam and Dad are._

__

'I... just... just my pyjamas,' he whispered, wishing he didn't sound so small.

__

_'Long or short?'_

__

'Long,' Connor lied, not wishing to give the Alpha any inch he didn't have to.

__

The Alpha chuckled. _'Aren't you hot?'_

__

'N-no.'

__

_'You must be even tinier than I thought. Very nice,'_ Dmitri purred, sounding far more pleased than Connor would ever have wanted.

__

He knew he was small, even for an Omega. Many of the Alphas who'd approached him had seemed to like that, and he knew Alexis, too, thought it really cute and liked to manhandle him as though his frame were nothing. He hadn't previously minded, but when Dmitri said it, it made his skin crawl.

__

_'Undress.'_

__

'W-what?' Connor stammered, his world coming to a halt.

__

_'Undress, little Omega. Don't make me say it again.'_

__

Dmitri had no way of knowing if Connor did, so Connor chose to do nothing, simply waiting to pretend as though he were obeying.

__

A snarl. _'Do you think I'm stupid? UNDRESS. And don't even think of ruffling the sheets or some other trick, do you honestly think I won't get you in line? Must I have one of my men talk to your mother? She seems nice, with her brown hair always in a bun and that flowery apron, wearing round glasses to read the evening paper on the back porch, do you truly want her to be bothered with this?'_

__

Oh God. Dmitri was actually spying on Connor's family. What was wrong with the man?

__

But Connor didn't want to test him further, and with shaking fingers took his pyjama off until he sat shivering atop the sheets. Blewog had fled at Dmitri's shout, scampering out of the room, and Connor couldn't blame her.

__

_'Have you finished undressing? **Tell me**.'_

__

'Yes,' Connor whispered, completely mortified.

__

_'Good,'_ Dmitri said, sounding a tad appeased. _'You're listening again. Now, my little Omega, I want you to take your small dick in your hand and jerk it off, nice and slow. Don't be shy, I want to hear you.'_

__

'Please,' Connor begged, on the verge of crying with shame. 'Please, I don't want to do this.'

__

_'That isn't what I want to hear, Connor,'_ Dmitri warned, a dangerous chill in his voice. _'Wank yourself off and make it interesting.'_

__

Connor couldn't believe any of this was happening. How could someone not even in the same room as him force him into such acts? But he knew how, Dmitri's description of his mother ringing clear in his head.

__

Connor lowered his hand to his crotch and felt as though it was someone else commanding his body, his mind somehow disconnected from the sheer _unreality_ of the situation. Numbly he began stroking himself, trying to keep his mind blank from what he was doing and pretending this was happening to anyone but him.

__

It took several minutes, the sound of his skin humiliatingly loud in the silence, but his body eventually reacted to the touch, his dick hardening even though Connor had never wanted anything less. Still, his unwilling arousal built and built, until finally, Connor let out a little whine.

__

_'That's it,'_ Dmitri said, excitement palpable in his voice. _'That's it, Omega. Make noise for me.'_

__

Connor closed his eyes, trying to ignore who was on the other end of the line, and to think of nicer things. He didn't want to taint Alexis with this, but it was damned hard to focus on other fantasies when every Alpha he conjured in his mind invariably ended up looking and sounding like his.

__

Connor whined again, louder this time, and his hand sped up, hoping to get this over with.

__

_'That's right,'_ Dmitri encouraged him, his panting disgusting to Connor, and there was another wet background sound that was unmistakable. There was no way this could get any worse. _'That's right, Omega. Are you wet?'_

__

A little, in spite of all, and even though Connor knew it was just a physical reaction, it still shamed him.

__

Dmitri didn't seem willing to wait for a response. _'I bet you are. I bet you're dripping, you little slut. Finger yourself. Fill up that whorish cunt and squeal for me.'_

__

Connor couldn't hold back a sob, the unbelievable humiliation of the situation near his limit. It was one thing for Alexis, his cherished Alpha, to call him a slut in the heat of their lovemaking - but this was nothing except demeaning.

__

Wasn't Dmitri degrading him enough already?

__

_'Do it,'_ the Alpha snarled savagely. _'I know how an Omega sounds when he's getting fingered, don't think you can fake this.'_

__

Connor sobbed. 'Please -'

__

_'DO IT!'_

__

_Just do it,_ his crushed Omega instincts agreed. _Just do it and get over with and he'll leave you alone._

__

In what was Connor's worst sexual experience to date, he complied, and Dmitri growled in approval at his unwilling little whimpers. The Alpha sounded almost frantic, and _please God let that monster come already _-

__

_'Show me,'_ Dmitri suddenly barked harshly. _'Take a picture of your stuffed arse and send it to me.'_

__

Connor just froze. For a moment, he couldn't help thinking this was surely a nightmare, because reality couldn't... it just couldn't...

__

_'Did you hear me, you whore?'_

__

Something in Connor broke. The last ounce of self-respect he still had left _refused_.

__

No. 

__

And how _dare_ Dmitri.

__

Just like that, his whole shame lit up like gunpowder, and exploded in anger.

__

'You sick freak!' Connor shouted into the phone, not caring about anything but giving Dmitri a piece of his mind. 'You're absolutely disgusting! You can get stuffed, you deranged pervert, I'm not doing anything any more! Go to hell you utter PIG!'

__

He hung up, breathing heavily, and removed his fingers from within himself, angrily wiping them off on the bed sheets.

__

For a few minutes he just sat there, panting, still struggling to process what had happened, when his phone from across the mattress beeped.

__

An unknown number had sent him a text. Connor grimaced, at once his whole fear coming back.

__

What had he done?

__

But what else _could_ he have done?

__

Connor grabbed his phone with shaking fingers and opened the message.

__

It was a picture.

__

A picture of his parents' house at night, the windows downstairs lit up because they liked to watch the telly before going to bed, and the upstairs dark because his siblings were already asleep. In front of it, in the left-hand corner of the picture, someone was holding between two fingers a piece of paper with the current date and time written, and in the person's palm was a bullet.

__

Dmitri had men there, _now_, and - 

__

Connor didn't have to think when in that moment his phone lit up with an incoming call from a hidden number.

__

'Please,' he begged, so terrified and desperate he thought his heart might explode. 'Please don't, please, I'm begging you, I'm so sorry, please, please, please -'

__

_'Be quiet.'_

__

Connor fell silent at once. He was still panting in fright but any further words were stuck in his throat.

__

Dmitri let a moment pass, not saying anything, and Connor desperately wanted to beg again but he just about managed to hold himself back.

__

_'Good,'_ the Alpha eventually said icily. _'You aren't completely stupid. Now, I think you owe me an apology.'_

__

'I'm sorry,' Connor replied at once, weak and pathetic. 'I'm sorry, please.'

__

_'Mhm. You know what would convince me? That picture we talked about.'_

__

Connor let out a sob, feeling completely cornered and desperate. 'Please. Please don't make me. I - I can't. Please. I'm so sorry, but please.'

__

Before he could stop himself he was crying, the hopelessness of the situation too much after all the humiliation Dmitri had already inflicted on him. He hated himself for how weak he was, reduced to a pleading, sobbing mess by a mere phone call.

__

Dmitri said nothing, letting him weep and beg, until at length Connor's voice turned hoarse and he had to cough to clear his throat.

__

_'Are you done?'_

__

The Alpha didn't sound particularly affected. Why would he, though? To him Connor was just a feeble little Omega he bullied to fulfil some kink and get revenge.

__

Connor swallowed back his sobs, his eyes and throat hurting. 'Please,' he only croaked.

__

_'You certainly sound lovely when you cry and beg, I will give you that, little Omega. That is good for you. It's the only thing that might save you from my anger in the future. Nonetheless, you've quite irritated me by making me waste unnecessary time on this. If you'd just done as I said, this would already be over. Now Connor, here are your choices: either send me this picture and earn my forgiveness now, or you will have to do so later. Trust me when I say, little Omega, you won't enjoy it. I suggest you get back in my good graces at once and not give me time to come up with a punishment.'_

__

Connor drew in a shaky breath when he suddenly remembered something.

__

'I - I can't send you anything. I don't have your number.'

__

_'Don't worry, little Omega. There are enough apps to work around that if that's the issue.'_

__

Connor's silly hope was crushed at once.

__

'I...' he stammered, trying to grasp at straws and failing to find even a single one. 'I can't. Please, it's... it's filthy. I can't.'

__

Connor did not expect the boom of laughter that followed.

__

_'Filthy? Is that the reason, little Omega? You're bashful? How adorable. And stupid. You're an Omega, your sole purpose is to get fucked and please an Alpha. Other than that you're weak and frail and contribute nothing to society. A bashful Omega. How utterly ridiculous. You Westerners have quite the quaint ideas, it never fails to entertain.'_

__

Connor didn't reply, letting Dmitri chuckle to himself for a bit.

__

_'Well,'_ the Alpha eventually continued,_ 'so you choose to earn my forgiveness later then?'_

__

Connor couldn't send that picture and live with himself, so he had no choice. If it ever came to that, Connor would have to deal with it then. Hopefully it never would.

__

Hopefully. There was a kind of... obsessive quality to Dmitri's tone when he spoke to Connor, no matter how cold and aloof the Alpha tried to appear. It sent a shudder through Connor's body.

__

'Yes,' Connor whispered.

__

_'As you wish. However, I still want to come tonight, as much as you've tried to ruin it. You can start appeasing me by telling me how you would suck my cock. Make it good, Connor.'_

__

As degrading as it was, it was still less so than the picture. Connor choked and stumbled on words, not used to talking about such things, but nonetheless he heard the sound of Dmitri wanking off and eventually the Alpha came with a grunt to Connor's boundless relief.

__

_'Not bad,'_ Dmitri rated it. _'I can tell you've never done this before, but innocence has a certain charm to it, doesn't it Connor? I'll enjoy taking yours, little Omega. You won't leave my bed until you've given me what I want. But we will get to that in due time. Goodnight.'_

__

'Goodnight,' Connor replied automatically, no matter how outlandish such banalities sounded after the conversation they'd had.

__

Easily the worst of Connor's life. He _was_ glad Dmitri had relented on the picture in the end, but that didn't take away from the humiliating torment he'd subjected Connor to.

__

Abruptly completely disgusted with himself, Connor sprang up from the bed to race to the bathroom, showering to scrub away all traces of his unwilling arousal. He slipped into another pyjama and then went to get Blewog to huddle with her in bed, desperately trying to find comfort.

__

The small spout of relief he'd felt at not sending the picture was fading away, leaving nothing but shame. Embarrassment. Degradation. And it was only the fourth time they'd spoken.

__

Connor was exhausted and his face hurt, but he couldn't stop himself from beginning to weep again. He was angry at himself for being a complete weakling, but then remembered the picture Dmitri had sent him and wondered what _else_ he could have done.

__

And he realised he _couldn't_ do it. He couldn't continue to have these phone calls with Dmitri. He couldn't cope with them. It made him furious with himself, a desperate, miserable anger fuelled by the knowledge that even for Alexis, he wasn't strong enough.

As though the Alpha needed any more problems.

__

Briefly he thought about telling Elliot, asking his friend to get Dmitri to leave him in peace. Immediately however he realised how futile that would be, because he doubted Dmitri would listen to Elliot. Not only would it give Dmitri another avenue how to find Connor, but it was more likely to get his friend in trouble. Connor didn't want Dmitri to brutalise Elliot because of him. His friend had suffered enough.

__

His phone beeped, and the sound made Connor sick. He'd had enough.

__

He reached to switch it off then paused, his emotions in turmoil.

__

It was a text from Alexis.

__

_Pet are you busy? I tried calling you before but I couldn't reach you. Are you still awake?_

__

Connor suddenly _needed_ Alexis in a way he'd never felt before. It was completely devoid of sexual desire, instead nothing but an intense, overwhelming, _painful_ imperative to have his Alpha close in order to feel safe.

__

_Yes,_ he replied at once. _Please i need to talk_

__

His Alpha called immediately, and had barely greeted Connor that Connor couldn't hold it together any more. For the third time that evening he burst into tears, and it was mortifying and ridiculous but he couldn't help it. He was completely spent and drained and he felt so alone it _hurt_.

__

_'Pet,'_ Alexis tried to assuage him, _'pet, Connor, please, tell me what's wrong.'_

__

'I miss you,' Connor hiccuped. 'I miss you so much.'

__

_'Oh pet, damn, I'm so sorry. Please, don't cry. Listen - I'll try to come back tomorrow evening instead of Friday afternoon, is that all right? I'm almost done here. I'll be home tomorrow. Please, Connor, just one more night. It'll be fine. Everything will be fine. Shh, pet, my little darling. Calm down. I'm coming home tomorrow.'_

__

Connor sniffed, the worst of his anxiety soothed as his Alpha cooed over him, repeating again and again he would come tomorrow and that everything would be all right.

__

'I'm sorry,' he eventually said hoarsely, wiping at his face. 'I know you have so much to do and I'm making it more difficult -'

__

_'Shh pet, don't be silly. I miss you so much as well. I'll be as pleased as you to come home tomorrow. Don't worry.'_

__

'Okay,' Connor said quietly, and he knew it was late but he didn't want Alexis to hang up. He didn't want to be alone again. 'A-Alexis?'

__

_'Yes, my pet?'_

__

'Can you... can you stay until I fall asleep?'

__

_'Of course.'_

__

His Alpha did, murmuring soothing little nothings and eventually Connor's exhaustion won out.

__

He didn't feel very rested the next morning, his nose in Alexis' pillow to get even the smallest hint of his Alpha's scent, but he felt he could function.

__

Jack didn't, ogling him as though Connor were a revenant.

__

'Mate, you okay?'

__

'I'm fine,' Connor reassured, and tried to smile as they worked.

__

'Trouble in paradise?'

__

'No,' Connor shook his head. 'No, everything's fine there. It's... other stuff.'

__

'You know, my shoulder's probably not as nice as your Alpha's, but you can still cry on it if you want.'

__

'Thank you,' Connor said with a sincere smile. 'I'll remember that. But please don't worry, I'm really fine.'

__

'You look like you need a nap. Of a week.'

__

That actually got a chuckle out of Connor. 'I'm okay, don't worry. Thank you.'

__

'You're not okay, you're _pasty_. Go sit outside for a bit and get some colour back. Not as much as me, obviously,' Jack motioned towards his dark skin, 'because that'll take a while, but I can spare you for a few minutes. Out with you.'

__

It actually sounded like a marvellous idea. Connor gave Jack a grateful smile and went to sit outside on the back porch for some fresh air. He'd already had four coffees but they didn't seem to be doing much.

__

'Oh, you work here?' he suddenly heard, and Connor jumped, whirling around in his seat to face the speaker.

__

He was baffled and didn't know what to say when he was met with Sasha.

__

The Omega was the same he remembered, blond, blue-eyed and beautiful. Up close however, Connor could see he was a bit too pale, and there was a gauntness to his face that spoke of an unhealthy lifestyle. Nonetheless he was attractive, dressed in a nice top and trousers, and was studying Connor from head to toe, standing next to Connor's bench.

__

'Uh... can I help you with something?' Connor asked.

__

'Yes, that'd be nice. Do you know where Alyosha is? Alexis?'

__

The Omega certainly had _nerve_. Connor was a little speechless at his audacity.

__

'Um, why?'

__

'I need to talk to him, and obviously he's not in his office. But you know where he is.'

__

Connor didn't want an argument. He was tired and just wanted to finish his work so he could get home and make a nice meal for Alexis' return.

__

'Look, I'm sorry, but if Alexis didn't give you his contact information, maybe he doesn't want to talk with you. You can always try his office later again if you want but please don't ask me to tell you where he is.'

__

Sasha looked decidedly displeased, his gaze lowering to the front of Connor's work uniform where his name-tag was.

__

'Listen, um, C. Thompson?'

__

'Connor.'

__

'Right. Connor. He probably told you all sorts of horrible things about me. I understand that. But I still need to talk to him.'

__

'I'm sorry, I'm not going to help you. Alexis doesn't want to see you. The only piece of advice I have is for you to try his office again, that's all.'

__

Sasha sighed. 'Listen. There's no reason for you to worry.'

__

'Really,' Connor replied, and couldn't help a little sarcasm seeping into his tone. It wasn't like him but he was tired and Sasha irritated him. 'That's not what I heard you tell him.'

__

'Well, that was before I knew he was with you, wasn't it? Sucking his dick always got me what I wanted from him before, you can't blame me for _trying_. Anyway,' Sasha continued, when the look on Connor's face seemed to tell him that had been a bad answer, 'it's not about that. He's very hot, I'll admit, but you can keep the Alpha. I just need the solicitor.'

__

Connor didn't believe that for a moment. There was no way Sasha wouldn't _try_ considering he didn't seem to have very high morals and Alexis was what he found attractive: well-off and handsome. Not to mention Sasha apparently still fantasised about their sex, if what Elliot had said was true, and Connor had no reason to disbelieve his friend. In Sasha's mind, he had gotten Alexis before, and so he probably believed he could do so again. Connor knew Alexis wouldn't be interested, but he was certain Sasha wouldn't let that deter him.

__

Perhaps Sasha had changed since his time with Alexis, and was no longer as self-absorbed and exploitative, but Connor didn't really care to find out. That was Sasha's problem.

__

'Look, just try his office again, and if he won't listen to you, maybe you should go to another solicitor. That's all I can tell you.' Sasha opened his mouth, but Connor had no more to tell him. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work. Goodbye.'

__

He rose and returned inside, leaving Sasha alone outside.

__

Sasha let out a long, frustrated breath as the door closed behind Connor. This was not good.

__

He left the building, irritated and anxious, and when his phone beeped, didn't have to look at it to know who it was. On his way there, he tried finding the best spin to make it not his fault, and grimaced. It was getting really difficult to find new ways to blame it on others.

__

When he arrived at the place, he was shown to the upstairs rooms. The ground and first floor officiated as a posh Russian restaurant, but the fourth was where _other_ business was taken care of.

__

Judging by the rather unimpressed expression on Dmitri's face when he greeted Sasha, the Alpha already knew what he would say. It put Sasha on the defensive; it really _wasn't_ his fault.

__

Dmitri however didn't care to hear his excuses. 'Sasha, you had one job,' he sighed, leaning back into his armchair.

__

Sasha himself was seated on a more uncomfortable wooden chair, which he knew was on purpose. 'I told you from the start it wouldn't -'

__

'Be quiet. I expect one of two things from you - my money, or information. Which one do you have?'

__

Sasha glowered at the desk. They both _knew_ Dmitri _knew_ his plan was doomed to fail, but the Alpha had "given him the chance" anyway because that was the only use he could get out of Sasha.

__

'I told you two months ago I expected results,' Dmitri continued. 'Now we're here and you still have nothing on Redlock.'

__

'It takes time!' Sasha argued. 'I can't just -'

__

'I said _quiet_. You weaselled your way around his dick once, you can do it again. That bastard is up to something and you're going to help me find out what. Do you understand me? I'm just about running out of patience with you.'

__

'Aren't you and Elliot's family partners? Why don't you get him -'

__

'Don't be _stupid_. And if I do get Elliot, what else would there be for you to do?'

__

Sasha swallowed, understanding the implications. 'L-look, I'm trying -'

__

'Try _harder_.' A pause, during which Dmitri appraised him coldly. 'Fortunately for you, I'll be busy with another little project for the upcoming weeks. A very nice little project. You can be grateful I'm in the good mood that I am, Sasha.'

__

Dmitri was smirking now, and there was satisfaction there that actually seemed genuine.

__

'I... can see that,' Sasha replied.

__

'Yes. Imagine searching for something without knowing what it looks like. Wouldn't that be a headache? But best of all, it turns out my informant had that information all along, he just wouldn't give it to me. Do you know why?'

__

'I, err, can't imagine why.'

__

'He said it hadn't been part of the initial contract, and expected me to pay _more_. But you know how I feel about that, don't you? I was a little insulted. To show me he didn't mean it, he decided to give it to me for free today. Isn't that delightful?'

__

'I'm sure,' Sasha just replied. He could imagine how Dmitri persuaded people to give him things for free.

__

'You wouldn't want me to feel insulted when you're back here in a few weeks either, do you?'

__

'No, I - '

__

'Good. Last chance, Sasha.'

__

'It's not that easy!' Sasha pleaded frantically. When Dmitri said "last", he meant it. 'I can't just walk into Alexis' life like that, he has another Omega, this Connor Thomas or whatever and I'd have to get rid of him first and -'

__

'Connor what?' Dmitri interrupted him, his voice suddenly very still and his eyes drilling into Sasha.

__

'Connor Thomas or Thompson or something -'

__

'What does he look like?' Dmitri asked, still in the same low, eery tone.

__

'Err, kind of small, brown hair, brown eyes, some freckles - yes,' Sasha said in surprise, when Dmitri showed him a close-up of Connor's face on his phone. 'Yes, that's him.'

__

A disbelieving little chuckle rumbled from Dmitri's chest as he put away his phone and leant back again. 'So Connor Thompson is Redlock's Omega. I didn't even know he had one. Well done, Sasha. You haven't completely wasted my time today.'

__

Sasha didn't understand why Dmitri cared about Connor Thompson, but it wasn't his problem.

__

'So...?' he began. 'This counts towards my debt?'

__

'It does,' Dmitri snickered. 'Don't worry, little Connor will be out of your way soon. I just need to have a small chat with Elliot first.'

__

Sasha was just getting more confused. 'Elliot?'

__

'Yes. Unlike you, he knows how to do more than just suck dick. And he's about to get the deal he's been waiting for.'

__

*

__

That evening, Connor was counting the minutes until the time Alexis had said he would be home. The Alpha was driving so Connor didn't want to bother him, and tried distracting himself with Blewog. Earlier that day he had gotten a bizarre text from Dmitri, which both panicked and... reassured him, if that were possible.

__

_Enjoy your weekend. We will talk next week._

__

So Dmitri wouldn't pester him for the next days. That was good. On the other hand, there was a certain ominous undertone in the message that twisted Connor's guts into knots.

__

What was Dmitri planning? Was he cooking something up over the weekend? It drove Connor insane with anguish, thinking of what Dmitri could be doing to harm Alexis or himself.

__

Alexis. Connor was so desperate for his Alpha to come home he wasn't far from sitting in the antechamber staring at the door like a forlorn pet.

__

Suddenly Blewog lifted her head, her ears twitching and the next moment, Connor heard it too - the sound of a key in the front door.

__

He hastily got up just as he heard the door open and close and a voice called out to him.

__

'Pet, I'm home.'

__

There were no words for Connor's _happiness_.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! :)
> 
> Two of my lovely commenters, [Dragonstone2017](/users/Dragonstone2017/pseuds/Dragonstone2017/) and [MoPerson](/users/MoPerson/pseuds/MoPerson/), respectively pointed out it was 1. Thanksgiving for all my dear American readers, and 2. exam period for every one of you brave students, and that my timing for such a cliffhanger couldn't be worse. Considering I also realised the worst chapters will be posted around Christmas... yeah I have no counterargument (in my small defence I didn't think of this when I started posting in August). And I had Friday off so here's a little something for you all to rectify that, though since I didn't let this stew for as long as I usually do, please forgive any mistakes still left :) Chapter 18 should be up before the end of next week. Cheers!


	18. Chapter 18

Connor almost stumbled over his own feet trying to run to Alexis. The Alpha had barely set down his keys and suitcase that Connor jumped up at him, his arms around Alexis' neck and frantically trying to kiss him.

Alexis' sound of surprise was muffled when Connor instantly found his Alpha's mouth, pushing his tongue inside to rub at Alexis' and entice him to kiss Connor back whilst clutching at Alexis' collar with all his strength.

For a second Alexis seemed too stunned to react, letting Connor's tongue roam in his mouth whilst Connor desperately rubbed up against him, trying to get closer closer _closer_ -

Then Alexis made a deep, guttural sound Connor felt rumbling through his powerful chest, and grabbed Connor's hips to pull him up. He wrapped Connor's legs around his waist, supporting Connor's weight, and took control of the kiss to fiercely tongue into Connor's mouth.

'Damn,' he panted roughly after they parted, Connor too breathless to form a single syllable. 'Damn, pet, what a welcome.'

'I missed you,' Connor whined, when there was enough air in his lungs again. 'I missed you so _much_.'

He clung to Alexis' neck, rubbing his face against his Alpha's throat as he breathed in Alexis' wonderful scent.

_Safe._

'I'm sorry, pet,' Alexis replied, setting Connor down on to the sideboard to stroke his fingers through Connor's hair and down his back. 'I'm sorry, pet. I shouldn't have left you like this. Bloody hell, I'm so sorry. Telling you scary stories and then abandoning you all alone. It's over, pet. It's all right. I'm home. Shh.'

Connor shivered in delight at his Alpha's petting, feeling the low, calm vibrations of his voice through the strong chest Connor was pressed up against, and felt tears gather in his eyes in relief and happiness.

Finally everything was as it should be, his Alpha with him, protective and caring.

Alexis stayed like this, pressing tender kisses to Connor's hair whilst he waited for Connor to calm down.

Connor was proud he hadn't cried _again_, but he still had to wipe at his eyes as he looked up at his wonderful Alpha.

'I'm sorry,' he said with a small, embarrassed smile. 'I didn't mean to be a mess. I'm just so happy you're back. Did you have a nice trip?'

'Don't worry about it,' Alexis assuaged, kissing Connor's forehead. 'I'm so happy to be back, too. It was all right, fortunately no traffic jams. But I'm hungry. Do -'

'Great!' Connor beamed. 'I made your favourite, beef Wellington.'

Alexis' eyes lit up. '_Now_ I believe you that you wanted me back.'

Connor giggled, affectionately swatting at his Alpha's shoulder.

Alexis was exhausted, having waken up even earlier than usual to make sure he could finish everything he needed in order to return home, and collapsed in bed after dinner. Connor finished cleaning up the kitchen before joining him, huddling up to his Alpha.

He lay his head on Alexis' broad, solid chest, listening to his heartbeat as his Alpha slept. Alexis' scent was everywhere, filling Connor with the certainty of his Alpha's presence. It was everything Connor needed.

He looked up at Alexis' face, so unbelievably handsome it seemed surreal he truly was Connor's. How could such a man even exist? Connor lay his head down again, fulfilled in a way he couldn't hope to describe.

_I love you so much._

The thought came suddenly and without prompting. For a moment Connor was stunned himself, but he couldn't deny it. Alexis was his world. He wanted everything he did to please the Alpha, to see him smiling and content, and without that, Connor found he no longer truly had something to look forward to. It would rip away an essential part of him if Alexis were to disappear from his life.

Perhaps the realisation should have unsettled Connor a bit, abrupt as it was, but it only delighted him; what a wonderful feeling it was to care so deeply for another that it gave him purpose. Hopefully Alexis would feel the same way one day. In the meantime, and regardless of whether Alexis ever would, Connor would do his best to make his Alpha happy. He closed his eyes and finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next afternoon, Connor returned home from work early and began rummaging through Alexis' storage for a suitable travelling bag. They were only staying at Soheil's for a night, and it seemed ridiculous to take a whole suitcase for that. Connor unearthed a decent sports bag big enough for the both of them and began packing, trying to keep Blewog out of their laundry.

He was failing miserably, Blewog playing in the drawer containing Alexis' underwear, when Alexis came home.

'Why is our cat wearing my briefs?' he grinned, leaning down to give Connor a kiss.

'I'm sorry, she keeps evading me,' Connor said, trying not to look too amused at the sight of Blewog attempting to wiggle out of Alexis' boxer briefs. 'I thought you'd mind her in your underwear less than her messing up your shirts.'

'I'm sure, I'm sure,' Alexis chuckled, bending to pick Blewog up. He sat on the bed next to Connor and freed the kitten, which immediately rubbed up to him demanding to be petted. 'Wait, where did you find that bag? I've been looking for it for ages.'

'Oh, it was stuffed in a plastic bag in your storage. I aired it out a bit, but apart from that it's very clean.'

'I know, I lent it to Davy once, and Abby cleaned it before he gave it back. I swear it wasn't in this good a shape when I bought it, that woman's magical. Then I never found it again. Good thing I have you,' Alexis teased, kissing Connor's forehead. 'Are you almost done?'

'Yes.'

Connor finished the bag, closing the wardrobe and dresser, and was about to ask Alexis what he wanted for dinner when he was grabbed from behind and thrown on to the bed.

'Alexis!' he gasped in surprise, bouncing on the mattress, and the Alpha grinned down at him. 

He spread Connor's legs easily and settled between them, looming over Connor with a decidedly wicked smile. 'Can't believe it's been a week since I've had this,' he said, looking up and down Connor's body.

That was all the warning Connor got before Alexis began undressing him, hurriedly pulling his t-shirt and trousers off. Connor set to do the same to Alexis, because he could tell the Alpha wouldn't bother with his own clothes once Connor had lost all of his.

It was a bit of an unfair competition, because Alexis wore a suit and tie to work whilst Connor just had a t-shirt and jeans, but his Alpha's loosened tie was a very convenient anchor to pull him back so Connor could finish undressing him.

'Aren't you bossy,' Alexis chuckled. 'Yanking me around like that? I ought to tie you to the bed with it.'

The _second_ Alexis said it, a spark lit up in his eyes and Connor's eyes widened.

'W-wait -'

Alexis kissed him fiercely, snogging the very breath out of him, and left Connor panting and near-disorientated when he moved back. He grabbed Connor's wrists and with a few clever twists with his tie, had roped them to the headboard.

His grin of satisfaction was _devilish_ when he sat back, appraising his handiwork, and though Connor was quite nervous, he couldn't help the thrill of arousal though him.

'Uh,' he nonetheless stuttered. 'I'm not sure -'

'Aren't you, pet? Your dick begs to disagree and,' Alexis continued, reaching down to press a finger against Connor's wet hole, 'so does this sweet little thing.'

Connor whined, blushing furiously, but he couldn't deny it.

'Gorgeous,' Alexis simply said, and bent down. He grabbed hold of Connor's jaw, angling it back to expose his neck, and Connor felt the Alpha _inhale_.

He automatically stilled, submitting to Alexis' teeth as the Alpha began nibbling down his throat with soft, teasing little bites.

'You're lucky I can't leave marks,' Alexis huffed into the curve of Connor's neck. 'I don't need those degenerates tomorrow making stupid jokes. But damn, _pet_, you are delicious. Every time I think you can't get more tempting, and every time I'm wrong.'

Connor appreciated the consideration. It _would_ be very embarrassing to go swimming in Soheil's pool with a smattering of bitemarks across his torso.

His instincts however disagreed and he whined, arching his neck to tempt his Alpha into leaving his mark on him.

Alexis gave a low growl and mouthed at his throat, but he kept the pressure light and soon descended down to Connor's collarbones, then to his nipples. He licked and playfully bit them, pinching the one he wasn't tending to with his mouth and not allowing Connor a moment of respite, until Connor was squirming in arousal and begging Alexis for more.

Alexis chuckled, and the puff of hot air against Connor's sensitive little bud earned the Alpha a high-pitched whimper. 'More? With pleasure.'

The bastard took it literally and instead of moving _lower_, just lavished even further attention on to Connor's chest. He kept Connor's legs apart and pinned down whilst looming far enough above him Connor couldn't get any friction against his erection no matter how much he tried rocking into Alexis.

'_Please_,' he begged.

'I love how sensitive you are,' Alexis rumbled against his chest. 'How _responsive_. I wonder if I could make you come just from this?'

_Oh God._ 'Please, I can't, Alexis, please,' Connor implored. He'd go insane from the erotic teasing before he came, he was sure of it.

Alexis chuckled, dark and sinful, and pulled back to look down at Connor's body. 'Probably not,' he answered his own question with a wolfish grin. 'You can't come without something in you, can you? You perfect little Omega. Damn, I'm going to enjoy this. You'll wish I were still teasing your pretty little nipples.'

'What?' Connor just panted.

Alexis shot him a last devious smile and then bent down, taking Connor's erection into his mouth in one go.

Connor let out a strangled cry and arched his back, the sheer _pleasure_ frying his mind for a short moment. He had never felt anything like it, and when Alexis began to suck, thought he might come on the spot. No bloody wonder his Alpha liked oral so much.

But he didn't come, his entrance clenching and reminding him of what was missing. He was so wet the sheets below him felt drenched, but he was cruelly empty and his body wouldn't allow him to find completion like this. It didn't make Alexis' ministrations any less enjoyable however, and so Connor was stuck on the edge, never quite able to fall over but constantly pushed back towards it. Alexis kept his hips in a firm grip, not allowing Connor the smallest movement, and Connor could do nothing but plead and moan as his Alpha took his time, slowly sucking and licking his dick as though he wanted to learn every inch of it. He tried jerking at his bindings but the tie wouldn't give, and Alexis only seemed tremendously amused by his efforts.

'Please,' Connor begged, and he'd repeated it so many times the word had lost all meaning. 'Please, Alpha.'

Alexis removed a hand from Connor's hips. He only really needed one to hold Connor in place, but that didn't stop Connor from trying to move his hips. Alexis just made an amused sound, and pressed a finger against Connor's entrance.

Connor's relief lasted as long as it took him to realise Alexis had no intention of penetrating him. He just rubbed at his rim, smearing Connor's slick everywhere, and providing just another form of stimulation that felt maddeningly good but _wasn't enough_.

'Alexis!' he moaned hoarsely, his voice breaking from exertion. 'Please, I-I-I can't...'

Alexis hummed around his dick, giving it a last lick before withdrawing. Connor whimpered pitifully at the sudden cool air against his wet, desperate erection, sending Alexis an imploring look.

His Alpha was devouring Connor with his eyes, continuing the teasing little strokes against his rim.

'You can,' he growled, voice rough and hard with possessive, animal lust. 'You are perfect like this, so beautiful. You were made for this. You were made for me and my pleasure, my perfect little Omega pet, and you can and will take whatever I give you.'

He was right. The sheer Alpha _power_ in his voice as he reminded Connor of his place killed all of Connor's protests and begging. His muscles loosened even as his arousal heightened even further and he lay there in his bindings, giving the tiniest little rocks of his hips to show his Alpha he was willing whilst presenting his neck again and making soft, submissive sounds.

The _sound_ that rumbled from deep within Alexis' chest. 'Perfect,' his Alpha praised. 'So perfect, my precious little Omega.'

The praise struck at something deep within Connor, and suddenly he couldn't take it any more. Everything was too much. His desperate hole _ached_, his rim feeling swollen and painful as Alexis thumbed it, his skin _burnt_where Alexis had nipped at him, leaving temporary indents of his teeth, and his whole body suddenly shook with such searing, unfiltered need he screamed.

He'd thought he'd had no voice left, but the sound that tore from his throat was unlike any he'd ever heard or made before. It was high-pitched and raw, seeming to come from the very core of his being, and it was a _call_ of unmistakable intent.

'_Alpha_,' he cried out, and then cried out again, the word becoming a litany as the _pain_ in Connor's body grew. It _hurt_ and he could do nothing.

His hands were suddenly free and there was a presence above him, and without thinking Connor blindly reached out, grasping at the strong frame. His mouth was taken in a fierce kiss and he sobbed, clutching at Alexis' powerful shoulders, fingers digging into the hard muscles. His entrance was abruptly breached, Alexis' fingers inside him, and the _fullness_ was like a soothing balm. Alexis began to move his fingers, swallowing Connor's cries with his mouth, his other hand firmly holding Connor's hips to keep a semblance of rhythm as Connor squirmed and twisted like a man possessed.

Alexis ripped his mouth away and Connor _wailed_, but then he felt his Alpha's lips next to his ear and heard the single, commanding snarl; '_Come._'

Connor did, his body so taut he couldn't even scream. He shook as he came down from his high, his paralysed lungs seeming too small to draw in enough air as he panted.

When he slowly regained his senses, he realised Alexis was cooing at him, gently combing through Connor's hair whilst whispering soothing nothings. Connor blinked up at him, noticing for the first time his eyelashes were wet.

'Shh, pet,' Alexis said softly, brushing away the tear stains on Connor's cheek with his thumb. His other hand was gently petting Connor's rim, encouraging it to slowly let go. 'Shh, it's all right.'

'What...' Connor croaked, and didn't even know how to finish his sentence.

'Shh,' Alexis just repeated. 'It's all right. Just relax, my little pet, relax and let me take care of you.'

Connor felt too sluggish and confused to argue. He let Alexis' reassurances wash over him, and slowly, felt his mind and body return to normal. Alexis gently withdrew his fingers from him, then cradled Connor's head with both hands, staring down into his eyes.

'Connor,' he said, and Connor's heat beat a little quicker at the intensity in his Alpha's eyes. 'I want you to stop taking the suppressants.'

Connor's eyes widened and for a short moment, he lost his voice.

'W-why?' he stammered, both delighted and confused.

'Because very soon, they'll be doing you more harm than good, and we're both ready for this, my darling. Unless you wish to wait further, but I believe you're ready.'

'I am,' Connor agreed, and couldn't help smiling as he reached up to brush a curl away from Alexis' forehead. 'I've never been more ready for anything.'

Alexis smiled back, the expression breath-taking. He leant down for a tender kiss, unhurriedly exploring Connor's mouth, and stroked Connor's cheek with the back of his hand after they parted. 'I feel neither have I, pet. It will be amazing, I promise you. I'll make sure you never forget it.'

'Yes, because it's so easy to forget you,' Connor teased, and Alexis kissed him again, this time a little more forcefully as if to underline his point.

'But,' Alexis sighed after they'd parted, 'it'll have to wait until Monday. It'll take a few days to wear off once you stop taking them, but you'll probably still be feeling the withdrawal the next day. Let's not make it awkward for the lads over the weekend. Unless you'd rather not go? We could always stay here, spend the weekend in bed...'

'Very tempting,' Connor conceded with a giggle. 'But I really want to go, Alexis.'

'Ah, well then. We will go.'

Connor smiled. 'Thank you.'

He then glanced down to his Alpha's unfulfilled erection and reached out. But his fingers had barely brushed the shaft that Alexis let out a strained hiss and grabbed Connor's wrist, moving his hand away.

'No.'

Connor was stupefied, looking up at Alexis in bafflement and a little hurt.

'Don't,' Alexis repeated. 'I'll take care of it myself in a moment.'

'I - I can do it,' Connor stuttered.

'No,' Alexis replied, but his expression softened when he saw Connor's face. 'Shh, pet. I'm not upset with you. But I don't want you to work yourself up again, it's not good for you. Just give me a moment, I'll be back.'

He kissed Connor's forehead and stood up, leaving the bedroom. Connor heard the bathroom door open and close, and sighed. He knew Alexis was right, but he still didn't like it.

Alexis returned a quarter of an hour later, wrapped in a dressing gown and his hair slightly damp from the shower. He grinned when he saw Connor huddled up in the duvet, pouting.

'You're adorable,' he chuckled. 'Don't worry. Very soon it'll all be yours again.'

Connor blushed, both at Alexis' teasing and his own shamelessness. He cleared his throat. 'What do you want for dinner?'

'We can order something if you want. You look tired - which might be my fault - and it's been ages since I've treated you to anything. I _promise_ I'll take you out properly soon, but we can have a lazy evening tonight.'

'Oh! I'd love to try. What do you usually get?'

Connor had never ordered food to be delivered before. His mother said it was unhealthy and to be honest, it was a bit of luxury, too. Sometimes, on a special occasion or when one of his siblings had done exceptionally well in school, their parents would take them to a fast food chain and they would gorge themselves on the rare treat of burgers and chips, but otherwise they almost never ate out.

Alexis got his tablet and handed it to Connor, who then browsed through the delivery app, his Alpha looking over his shoulder, until they settled on a Chinese restaurant. Connor had never had Chinese before either, and he couldn't wait as he set the table.

If he'd been alone, he'd probably have eaten on the sofa in front of the telly straight from the Tupperware, but he knew without asking Alexis would find that extremely odd. Apart from the occasional breakfast in bed, Alexis had impeccable table manners and never strayed from them. He'd never said anything about the many times Connor was sure he'd done something barbaric, but Connor still wanted to make the best impression he could. There was no way he could compete with Alexis' flawless breeding, but he could at least _try_ to not make their class difference any more obvious than it already was.

After dinner, they huddled up in bed, Blewog sandwiched between them and purring happily, and Connor dozed off whilst they watched a film. It had been Alexis' turn to choose and he'd picked something with lots of explosions and a plot so ridiculous Connor had at first thought it was a comedy.

But Alexis watched the stupidest romantic films with him without complaints, so Connor didn't say anything about his Alpha's tastes either.

And quite frankly, Connor didn't care. He wasn't picky regarding entertainment and if it really wasn't to his liking, he could just close his eyes, tune out and enjoy his Alpha's closeness for a while.

Especially right now. Connor fought hard not to think of the previous days, all the anguish and humiliation of his interactions with Dmitri. Alexis' return, his Alpha's _safety_ and protection had triggered an almost unbearable need to tell Alexis what upset him, and Connor had decided he would. It had taken him two days of not wanting to think of it and at the same time knowing he had to _do_ something to reach the conclusion that, if Dmitri called again, Connor would tell Alexis. There was no other solution in sight. He prayed Alexis wouldn't do anything rash, but perhaps knowing Connor's well-being was at risk would help him keep a cool head. Connor knew his Alpha was capable of it; if Alexis weren't, he wouldn't have made it this far within the Khans' circle of intrigues. 

So Alexis would fix this. Connor knew it.

But in the meantime, Connor wanted to enjoy having his Alpha home again. It was one of the reasons he so badly wanted to go to Soheil's house - he desperately needed a change of scenery, and David's friends were always a good distraction. David himself wouldn't be there, returning from Germany only on Monday, but that was all right. Connor was surprisingly comfortable with his Alpha friends.

And of course Elliot. Connor really liked Elliot. The other Omega ticked strangely sometimes but Connor found it easy to talk to him.

The next morning, Connor handed their neighbour a key to their flat, thanking her for checking in on Blewog that night. She was an elderly Omega lady with the cutest corgi who adored Alexis for patching up her car one Sunday ("Just a loose V-belt," the Alpha had later told Connor as though Connor knew what that meant) and Connor in the way elderly women adore nice-looking, well-behaved youths. Connor felt reassured knowing Blewog was in good hands.

It was perhaps an hour's drive to the house of Soheil's parents, situated not far behind the M25; far enough to not hear the sound of the motorway, but close enough to be a reasonable commute. The house itself was an old-style country house, only two stories tall but sprawling wide, several chimneys rising from the dark roof and the red brick facade in parts covered by ivy. The garden was surrounded by a brick wall as well, though the iron gates were wide open and Alexis simply drove inside without hesitation.

It was the perfect weekend for a garden party. The weather was hot, the sky blue, and after dropping their bag off in their room and changing into their swimming trunks, Connor was delighted to sit on the edge of Soheil's large pool, swinging his legs in the water. Alexis and Soheil were somewhere in the house trying to find an inflatable beach ball, whilst Elliot had settled on the recliner closest to Connor.

The other Omega was in a t-shirt and shorts, sitting beneath the parasol as though he wished to evade the sun. Connor found it odd but decided not to comment on it.

Ned had no such inhibitions. 'Come on, you,' he said, as he stopped next to Elliot's recliner. 'Let's get you some sunshine, you pretty little Romanian vampire.'

He then simply grabbed the recliner and dragged it out from under the parasol until only a small part remained under the shade, just about big enough the Omega wouldn't have his head under the midday sun.

'Look at Connor,' the Alpha replied, ignoring Elliot's protests and sitting down near Elliot's feet so the Omega couldn't move his recliner back. 'Look, he's in the sun and he's happy.'

'It'll do you good,' Connor agreed, giving his friend an encouraging smile.

'Yes. I mean, look at me,' Ned continued, and gestured towards his blond hair and blue eyes. 'I'm an Aryan wet dream and even I have more colour than you do.'

'You're so distasteful,' Elliot sighed as he rolled his eyes. 'Fine, Connor, I'll listen to _you_.'

'You're going to swim, Conn?' Ned asked him.

'Probably in a bit.'

'Want anything from the bar till then? I'm going to get this sourpuss and myself a drink, since he can't mix them for shit. What do you want? Just make sure he stays there.'

'As long as _you_ stay away from the music,' Elliot snorted. 'You always play the same damn song.'

'I thought it was your favourite,' Ned grinned.

'You know you ruined it for me.'

'You made me appreciate it all the more, babe. It brings back the best memories. You know which ones,' Ned winked. 'I almost didn't hear it with how loud you -'

'Didn't Connor want something to drink, you lecher?'

'Right, of course. Connor?'

Connor held back a giggle. 'Some juice if there's any, please.'

'Such a good boy,' Ned chortled as he stood up. 'It's never too early for a party, didn't you know? By the way, please put "Vienna" on for me.'

Connor was left alone with Elliot as Ned walked to the house, and laughingly fiddled with the phone connected to the speakers until he found Ned's song. Elliot sighed and Connor looked up at his friend.

The other Omega didn't seem too happy, scowling at a spot on the stone tiles surrounding the pool.

'Are you okay?' Connor asked. 'I can turn it off if you really mind.'

'Hmm?' Elliot replied, glancing at Connor. 'No, leave it. I'm fine. You'll get a sunburn if you're not careful.'

'I'm fine,' Connor smiled. 'I put on sun blocker. I'm just waiting for them to come back so we can all get in the pool together.'

'I'd recommend not. Soh and Lex are going to play some game and you'll end up with a ball to the head.'

Connor giggled. 'I'll be okay. Will you join us?'

'No.'

Connor let a moment pass. 'Are you sure everything's fine?' he asked concernedly. Something was off about Elliot's mood.

Elliot let out a little sigh, but he forced a smile when he looked back at Connor. 'Yes. Sorry. I'm just having one of my moments. Don't worry about it. Do you want grapes?'

'Grapes?'

'Or watermelon. Or pineapple. Check this out.' Elliot reached somewhere behind his recliner and pulled out a cooling box, pushing it towards Connor. 'Get some before they do. Trust me. Don't bother to be polite.'

Connor laughed and opened the box, glancing inside. 'It's okay, there should be enough. Did you bring this?'

'No, Soh's staff made that before they left for the weekend. Well, the eating machines are back. Don't say I didn't warn you.'

Connor closed the box and put it back in the shade beneath Elliot's recliner. Soheil and Alexis were each carrying a ball whilst Ned had a tray with several glasses.

He put it down on the small table next to Elliot's recliner whilst the other two Alphas cannon-balled into the pool. They were considerate enough to do this at the furthest spot from Connor but he still got splashed.

'Are you sure you want into the water with those savages?' Elliot asked him, making room for Ned on his recliner.

'Maybe I'll wait until they've burnt themselves out,' Connor giggled. 'Aren't you going swimming, Ned?'

'No. I'm keeping you two lovelies company. What more could an Alpha want?'

'He's still banned,' Elliot told Connor with a smirk.

'Oh,' Connor replied. It seemed a bit... well, unkind, really, especially if Ned had come to spend the weekend with his friends. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be,' Elliot replied before Ned could. 'He's not. Are you, Ned?'

'Nope,' Ned replied easily, taking out a packet of cigarettes. He lit one before handing it to Elliot. 'Why would I be? Now I have you two all to myself.'

Elliot rolled his eyes and Connor had to laugh. He sipped at his apple juice, enjoying the easy conversation, and even Elliot seemed in a better mood, laughing at some of Ned's jokes. Connor finished his glass and got up from the edge of the pool to put it away, intent on now going swimming, when Ned hollered.

'Get him, Lexi! Drown that motherfucker!'

Connor whirled back around, and to his horror, saw Alexis and Soheil tussling in the water, almost completely submerged. Whatever sounds they made was muted by the violent splashing.

'Shut up,' Elliot told Ned. 'Don't think you have to replace Davy just because he isn't here.'

Connor gasped. 'My God, they'll get hurt -'

'No.'

Elliot stood up, went to pick up one of the foam balls the Alphas had dropped at the edge of the pool, and hit Alexis straight in the head with it.

'Knock it off!' he shouted. 'You're scaring him shitless!'

The fighting stopped, Connor looking on with wide eyes as both Alphas resurfaced, panting for air.

'Aww, Eli,' Ned complained. 'Lexi was this close to making the world a nicer place.'

Elliot just snorted as he sat back down. 'You're so _bitter_ about this pool thing, aren't you?'

'I'm not bitter. I'm just saying Soh can go die in a fire and see what good his pool does him then.'

Connor didn't hear the rest of the conversation, running to the spot Alexis and Soheil were heaving themselves out of the water. The ladder was on the opposite side and they both seemed disinclined to bother swimming that far.

'Are you okay?' Connor asked Alexis.

The Alpha seemed genuinely surprised at his concern, he and Soheil chuckling as they brushed their wet hair out of their faces.

'Of course. You didn't think _he_ would do me in?'

'Shut up,' Soheil replied with a laugh.

Connor bit his lip, a tad guilty he'd ruined what appeared to have been a game. In hindsight it _was_ ridiculous to assume they would truly hurt one another, but, well... Accidents were quick to happen, weren't they? The sheer terror Connor had felt at the thought of Alexis _drowning_ was still a tangible knot in his stomach.

'Sorry I scared you,' Alexis said, squeezing Connor's hand. 'It was nothing.'

'It's okay,' Connor smiled, unable to do anything else when his Alpha was grinning at him. 'I just... Sorry I interrupted. I got a bit worried.'

'I know,' Soheil said. 'Clearly I was winning.'

Connor laughed. 'Do you want something to drink?' he asked, before this could devolve into another dick-measuring contest. He glanced over to the tray next to Ned and Elliot, and saw Ned whispering something into Elliot's ear that had the Omega laughing. Connor abruptly didn't want them to be disturbed, and he looked back at Alexis and Soheil. 'I'll get it for you.'

'That's sweet, pet, thank you.'

Soheil echoed the sentiment, adding a request for his phone as well.

'Which one is it?' Connor asked.

'The one with the gayest casing,' Alexis replied. 'You'll know it when you see it.'

'Mate, shut the fuck up.'

'I'm just saying, for someone who's so thorough at pointing out the gay in others, you sure - _ow_!'

'Don't start,' Connor giggled as he left.

Ned and Elliot were still talking, Elliot giggling harder than ever. Connor smiled. It was a nice sight.

He got the two drinks Ned told him were the Alphas', then looked at the phones on the tray. 'Which one is Soheil's?'

'Gayest casing,' Ned replied. Elliot concurred.

Connor chuckled, and tried finding it. He knew which one was Alexis' and which one was Elliot's. Out of the two that remained, one had a bland, brown leather casing whilst the other had a leopard pattern and studded little stones. Connor guessed that was gay by Alpha standards.

'I told you you'd know,' Alexis smirked as Connor handed Soheil his phone, both Alphas rubbing at spots on their arms where they'd presumably punched each other whilst Connor had had his back turned.

He then sat down next to his Alpha, dangling his legs in the pool again whilst Soheil scrolled through his phone.

'Hey Connor,' Soheil abruptly said. 'If Lexi sent you a picture of him in just swimming trunks, would that be flirting?'

Connor was a bit startled, but tried to answer even as Alexis sniggered. 'Well, I guess it depends. If he's at the beach, maybe not necessarily?'

'Oh,' Soheil replied, and sounded disappointed.

'Stop being rude and focus on your guests,' Alexis snickered.

'Shut up. Gigi texted me. She's at the beach with her friends.'

'Gigi?' Connor asked.

'Georgia. Ned's little sister.'

'Oh!' Connor smiled. 'Are you two talking again?'

'Yes. No thanks to that cunt over there,' Soheil replied, nodding towards Elliot. 'I bet he told you. I _know_ he told you.'

'Well... yes,' Connor admitted, and tried to hold back his laughter.

'Go ahead, laugh,' Soheil said, not sounding offended at the thought. 'It'll teach me to ask him for advice, the little snake. Next time I'll just ask you.'

'I'm sorry,' Connor giggled, whilst Alexis had no inhibition at mockingly laughing at his friend. 'But it all worked out, didn't it?'

'Yes, I suppose. She initially just told me "TMI no thanks" and then left me on read on every single apology I sent her, like all _ten_ of them. Then three days later I was drunk again and kind of miserable, to be honest, because I'd thought I'd finally had a chance, so I wrote her that whilst I didn't know about gingers having no souls, I can attest they have no hearts. I swear to God I don't know why that worked, but she replied with a couple of laughing emojis. And then it kind of... continued.'

'That's wonderful,' Connor smiled. There was such genuine _pleasure_ in Soheil's voice.

'Yes. And she's single right now. But I'm trying to be a gentleman this time.'

'Good luck with that,' Alexis said.

'Shut up.'

'Is Ned okay with it?' Connor dared asking.

'Kind of. I promised him I'd stop doing drugs and drinking like a dying fish if Gigi goes out with me. I mean, _look_ at that, hot damn.'

He handed Connor his phone, a picture on the screen. It was of a lovely female Omega with waist-long, strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and a contagious smile in her round face. She was in a raincoat with a matching beret and holding a rabbit.

'She's lovely,' Connor said sincerely as he handed the phone back to Soheil.

'Isn't she? That's a profile picture of hers, by the way. I'm not some weird stalker. I mean, not that weird.'

'You're such a goner, mate,' Alexis laughed. 'You, stop doing drugs? For an Omega?'

'I know. But I want something serious so I have to be responsible, you know what I mean? I can't be someone's life-mate slash husband if I'm snorting coke every other day.'

'Yeah, I get that,' Alexis replied, and he still sounded amused but also sincere.

'Damn, listen to us, though. Remember the scenes of destruction we used to call parties here? Now we're talking about life-mates and stuff. We're getting old, mate. We're getting so old. Davy's already gotten married, and the rest of us are finding Omegas to settle down, too. Well, trying to.'

'That's just you and Ned, though,' Alexis chuckled.

'Well - oi, the fuckers! They're starting on the fruit without us!'

In a flash the two Alphas were up and gone, making sure to defend their share of the food. Connor wasn't hungry, his stomach tight with something else.

_Just you and Ned._

What had Alexis meant with that? What Connor hoped? Or the opposite?

Wouldn't it be too soon for what Connor wanted it to mean, though? They hadn't even mated yet, had known each other for only a few months, let alone thinking of engaging in a life-bond.

Was Alexis even looking for a life-mate? Connor had never asked himself that question. He just _assumed_ everybody did, but he knew himself that was wrong. Some people were solitary by nature, and though they might find liking in relationships, would in the end prefer to not bind themselves to anyone. Alexis hadn't struck Connor as that type, considering how easily he'd let Connor set up residence in his home, but perhaps he was just fond enough of Connor to tolerate it.

He liked Connor, that was certain. He desired him. But was it just a temporary thing, meant for a year or so until Alexis tired of the constant company?

Connor wanted to cry and be sick at the thought.

'Connor!' Elliot called. 'I'm trying to save your share but you better hurry up!'

'You're not saving it, you greedy liar,' Alexis replied. 'You're eating it! Give it to me.'

'No way, I had it first.'

Connor shook himself, doing his best to erase all those nasty thoughts. He was reading too much into what Alexis had probably only meant as a teasing joke towards Soheil.

'I'm coming,' he replied, getting up.

The rest of the day was delightful, Connor doing his best to forget everything else. Alexis, Soheil and him ended up playing a ball game in the pool, the pre-prepared dinner was wonderful, and in the evening they settled on the terrace for brandy and card games.

Connor wasn't too much of a fan of strong alcohol, so he just sipped his. Alexis indulged a bit more, but he assured Connor he'd be able to drive home the next day. Soheil and Ned knew no shame, but who really worried Connor was Elliot.

The other Omega just drank and drank. Ned noticed it too, and though the Alpha had had just as much, his larger body handled it much, much better than Elliot's.

Connor was not surprised Elliot ended up bent over in the loo, violently sick.

'What have my pipes done to you?' Soheil drunkenly shouted at him from outside. 'First in my flat, now here...'

Alexis dragged the Alpha off to bed, leaving Connor standing in front of the loo door whilst Ned held Elliot to keep the Omega from falling face-first into the toilet bowl with his retching.

Connor wished he knew how to help. He'd never been sick from too much drinking or really seen it first-hand. Elliot had been taken out of his hands by Soheil last time before it had gotten to this stage.

It eventually calmed down however, and Ned heaved a groggy Elliot to his bedroom, Connor helping him settle the other Omega.

'Would you like some chamomile tea for your stomach?' Connor asked Elliot. It was the only thing he could think of to help.

Ned let out a little snort of laughter, but Elliot grimaced. 'I'm sorry, Connor. I hate myself,' he said, then turned away towards Ned. 'Get him out. I don't want to see him any more.'

That hurt, but his friend was probably quite embarrassed. Connor left the bedroom, pausing in the hallway to remember which way Alexis and his room was.

He was surprised Ned followed him out, closing the door behind him.

'I'll get back to him in a minute,' the Alpha said at Connor's startled look. 'I just want to say sorry he's being an arse. I don't know what's up with him lately. He's been in such a mood all day. Don't take it personally. He's just being a bitch.'

'It's okay,' Connor smiled reassuringly. 'I don't think I'd like it if someone saw me like that twice, either.'

'Do you think that might be why he doesn't want me?' Ned chuckled humourlessly. 'I see this shit regularly.'

Connor wasn't quite sure what to say in response to that.

'Say,' Ned continued before Connor had time to formulate something not dumb, 'Eli talks to you, doesn't he? Did he say anything? Like... why? Or why not? I don't mean to be rude and pry, but I can't get anything out of him. I just want to _know_. I try my bloody best but I'm not getting anything back, and I just... Look, I know we're Alphas and we talk big, but we're just humans. I can't _try_ to give him what he wants if he won't bloody talk to me.'

Oh dear. Connor heard the _hurt_ in the Alpha's voice, and it pained him. He wanted to help, but he knew he couldn't.

'I... Ned,' he finally said gently. 'He's not angry or upset about what happened between you, if that's what worries you. He's not reproaching you anything about that. But he needs time. I know you've been waiting for a long time already, but it's what Eli needs. I wish I could help you more, but I'm sorry. This is something Eli has to deal with himself.'

'You helped,' Ned replied, an undertone Connor couldn't decipher in his voice. 'It's the first time I've heard he's not pissed about what happened. For all he's shown it was the worst fucking thing and he wishes he could turn back time. I know you wouldn't be saying it if it weren't true, so to hear he _doesn't_ resent me means a lot. Thank you.'

'He doesn't. He... I think he really appreciated the way you treated him. He just doesn't show it because he's, well, Eli, but he cares about you. Perhaps not in the same way you do, but he does.'

Ned looked at him silently for a short moment, then gave him a small, but sincere smile. 'Thanks. You're a nice kid, Connor. I'm glad Alexis found you. He'll take care of you. I'll let you go now, before he gets pissy at me for keeping you and this idiot in there chokes on his spew. Goodnight, Connor. Your room's that way, turn left at the end.'

'Thank you. Goodnight,' Connor replied in kind.

Several minutes later he cuddled up to Alexis in bed, feeling exhausted inside and out. His Alpha kissed his temple, muttering something about the dumb idiot being fine and not to worry, yet still Connor couldn't fall asleep as easily as he'd have wanted to.

But Alexis was home, they'd just had a nice day with their friends, and life was going back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! There will be about 1-2 Wednesday updates more before I'm off on my Christmas break for two weeks, and neither of those chapters will be nice or without a cliffhanger. If you don't wish for that to spoil your festive mood, I'd suggest staying with this fairly benign chapter (I figured everyone deserved a break) until I'm back to my regular update schedule, which should be in early January 2020. Either way, I'll probably be posting a short Blewog Christmas Special (as a separate work) with my last update this year so you all have something nice until then :) Cheers!
> 
> NB for my non-UK readers: the M25 is the motorway circling London. Basically everything inside is considered part of Greater London, everything outside not London.


	19. Chapter 19

Sunday passed quickly, Alexis driving them home in late afternoon. Connor hadn't seen Elliot again, the other Omega apparently too sick to get out of bed, or at least too far from a toilet bowl, but he bid his friend goodbye through the bedroom door. He tried not to take it personally when he got no reply.

His friend really was in a bizarre mood. Connor expected he wouldn't hear from him for a while.

They were greeted at their door by Blewog, squealing her little heart out. Connor quickly picked her up before she could run out of the flat in excitement, and cuddled the hell out of her.

She continued following him even after he'd set her down, meowing for attention whilst he prepared tea. Alexis glared at her out of the corner of his eye from where he was sitting at the kitchen table, his laptop in front of him.

'She didn't even _look_ at me yet,' he huffed.

Connor chuckled. 'She's just a bit overwhelmed.'

'Yeah, right. Here, kitty, kitty.'

Blewog ignored him, trying to climb up Connor's leg from where he was standing, waiting for the kettle.

'See, _I'm_ available and you're busy, and it's still not good enough. Hey, I _house_ you, you ungrateful little furball.'

'Alexis, you're silly,' Connor laughed. 'I'm sure she missed you, too. Just give her a little time.'

Alexis tried bribing her with a treat, and Blewog came, ate it, then scampered back to trying to hike up Connor's leg. The Alpha sighed.

'Fine, whatever. I guess no one's nearly interesting enough when you're here. I would still get her to stop, though, pet. It might be cute now when she's trying to climb up your trousers but it won't be cute once she's an eight-pound adult.'

In all honesty Connor hadn't thought of that, but Alexis was right. Still, it proved to be almost impossible to calm Blewog down until he'd sat down as well and she was on his lap purring.

He indulged her whilst he drank his tea, then put her on Alexis' lap to start cooking dinner. She kneaded the Alpha for a bit before jumping off and trotting out of the kitchen.

'I feel so underappreciated,' Alexis muttered, eyes on his laptop screen. Connor wanted to tell him to _stop working_ but he knew the Alpha wouldn't listen. 'And not just by her. I need a bloody vacation. I hope your heat's coming soon.'

Connor blushed. 'Well, if I stop taking it tomorrow - Monday - it should happen by Friday. Or at least that's what the leaflet said. About four to five days after stopping, my body's back to normal, and, well, then I guess it'll... take maybe another day,' Connor mumbled, a bit embarrassed. Remembering the _monstrous_ arousal Alexis' mere scent had initially triggered in him, however, he knew it would be one day at the very most once the suppressants' effect was gone.

Alexis looked away from his computer to Connor, and Connor's breath caught at the raw, predatory lust in his Alpha's eyes.

'Good,' Alexis rumbled deeply. 'I can't bloody wait. It's going to be the best sex of a lifetime and I'll make you pass out before I stop, I promise you.'

Connor blushed down to his collarbones, unable to formulate an answer. He could feel his lower muscles _twitch_ at the dark promise in Alexis' voice, and the Alpha chuckled before going back to his work.

Connor looked back at his pots and pan, and his stomach did a little flip when he realised his upcoming heat was the opportunity to tell Alexis they would, well, need protection. Simon had said _after_ Connor's first heat, but it couldn't hurt to be prepared.

How to tell him, though? Connor gave Alexis a little glance out of the corner of his eye, and suddenly felt ridiculously anxious.

What if Alexis didn't... like it? Was he maybe one of those men who disliked using condoms? He'd probably never _had_ to beyond health concerns, since he was only interested in males, and having to suddenly need them was hardly an upgrade. Connor didn't think it would break up their couple, but if it ruined Alexis' sexual expectations, well...

The thought was odiously terrifying.

'Everything all right, pet?' Alexis hummed, eyes flickering to Connor before moving back towards the laptop screen and not looking very happy with what he saw. 'You seem a bit distressed.'

'No,' Connor replied hastily and forced a smile, willing his anxiety away. 'No, I just... Is it really that much work?'

'More than I expected on such short notice. Simon also wants me to talk to two Omegas that are in his hospital tomorrow, convince them to go to the Met. Probably prostitutes who got beaten up but won't say a word. They might though if they feel they have a solicitor to help them.'

'Oh, that would be very good,' Connor agreed. 'Do you often get cases that way?'

'It's not a case. Not yet, anyway. And as long as those Omegas did nothing wrong, _they_ won't need a solicitor after that. It's just to help them press charges if necessary.'

Connor frowned, a little confused. 'But...'

'Yes?' Alexis prompted when Connor didn't know how to continue.

'You're... I mean, you're kind of famous, right?'

Alexis chuckled. 'I have a good name in the business, if that's what you mean.'

'Yes, so I'm just wondering... If it's not a case and they get no legal aide for it... Could those Omegas, err, afford you?'

'I'm not charging for these kinds of things, don't worry. Even I as a solicitor am not that heartless. I don't do it that often, but sometimes Simon will come across such miserable souls he'll tell me about it and if I have time, I'll do it. Provided they don't bloody evaporate that same night. I swear that hospital's cursed. One of Simon's colleagues got beaten up a few days ago, did you know?'

'What? My goodness, what happened?'

'Well, it wasn't _at_ hospital, but still. Some thugs broke into his flat and beat the shit out of him. He's on sick leave now.'

'Oh goodness! Will he be all right?'

'Yes. Simon says he's tough. A fellow from Siberia or something. He'll be fine. Simon said you might know him? I think you talked to him when you went in, a bloke named Patrush or Petra or something?'

Something in Connor went cold, though he didn't know why. He just nodded.

'Yes, I... I think I remember.'

'He'll be all right, don't worry. What an experience, though,' Alexis muttered, more to himself than to Connor. 'Bedlam's not in London, London's in Bedlam. I can't wait to move back to Somerset once this whole shit is over.'

Connor didn't answer, a knot in his stomach as he thought of Alexis moving.

'Anyway,' Alexis continued, 'I'm afraid you won't see a lot of me until Wednesday. I'll try to wrap it all up so I can stay home afterwards.'

Connor's eyes widened and he stopped his cooking for a moment. 'We can postpone -'

'No.' Alexis' tone brooked no argument. 'I'm bloody fed up being at the beck and call of people who wouldn't give a damn if I dropped dead from a burnout. There are some things I have to do, but other than that it's time I put you first.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

He certainly sounded so. Connor couldn't deny that pleased him immensely.

'By the way, you've never seen me at work, have you?'

Connor was confused. 'What do you mean?'

'In the courtroom?'

'No.'

'I have several court dates next month. Feel free to come. They're all open to the public,' Alexis smiled.

Connor couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. 'I'd love to.'

'Good. I'll let you know. I've had a few since you moved in but they were rather nasty. These aren't so bad.'

'I can't wait,' Connor smiled, and it was true. His Alpha would do a fantastic job.

Alexis was fantastic at everything.

Over the next two days, Connor felt the effect of no longer taking the suppressants rather quickly. He was already able to pick up every nuance in Alexis' scent, and for the first time realised how dulled it had been through the drugs. It was so _rich_ it dazed Connor when he cuddled up to his Alpha at night.

It was Tuesday late afternoon, and Connor was getting ready for another evening without Alexis to try and _finally_ come up with a way to tell him, when Elliot unexpectedly texted him.

_i have good news do you want to party?_

_Are you feeling better?_

_yes sorry i know i was a dick but you'll like this_

_I can't really go out tonight but you can come over :)_

Not only did Connor remember his promise to Alexis, but he didn't want to go to a pub or another social venue where he might run into persistent Alphas. He would much rather stay in Alexis and his nest.

So Elliot came over, with a bottle of champagne and a grin.

'Guess what,' he said as soon as the door opened.

Connor had to smile at seeing his friend happy. He looked completely over whatever had nagged him during the weekend. 'Come in,' he chuckled. 'Then tell me.'

Elliot did, and Connor got a sudden, unexpected _whiff_ when the other Omega passed him. It was faint, but Connor knew that scent, and for a moment he hardly believed it.

'Eli,' he said, and his friend looked at him curiously whilst kicking off his shoes. 'You didn't - with Ned?'

Elliot seemed beyond taken aback, but then he grimaced. 'I was so smashed Sunday. And he wasn't exactly sober either, so... Okay, yes. I couldn't keep my face off his dick so we shagged like rabbits the whole night once I stopped throwing up. But don't... I'll be honest, this is awkward. I mean, it was so awkward waking up and it just makes me cringe thinking about it. Nothing against you. But that's not why I came. So, you know...'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy. I was just... really surprised.'

'Yeah, makes sense,' Elliot replied, before grinning again. 'Okay, but that's really not why I came. Come on, guess.'

Connor smiled back. 'I don't know. Tell me.'

'Dmitri is leaving town tonight. Fucking finally!'

Connor hadn't expected that, and his look of surprise must have shown because Elliot laughed. 'I know, I thought he never would, either. Let's celebrate!'

It was hard to say no. They shared a toast, and the champagne was the nicest Connor had ever drunk. It felt good to have his friend back.

'Eli?' he dared asking a while later.

'Mhm?'

'Do you... Is he going to come back?'

'Who, Dmitri? Hopefully fucking never. Not once I'm done with him,' Elliot muttered.

In spite of Elliot's smile, there was an unexpectedly sinister tone in his voice. Cold and biting. Connor had never heard Elliot talk like this before, and it wasn't even directed at him, but it still sent a chill down his spine.

'What... what do you mean?' he asked hesitantly.

The corners of Elliot's mouth curled up further. 'Life has a way. Don't worry.'

Connor's heart beat faster. What was his friend up to? Dmitri was terrifying. He'd hurt Elliot before, had even had the support of Elliot's parents to do so, and every possible power money could buy. What could Elliot hope to do?

'You're making a face,' Elliot chuckled, but there remained a hard edge in his voice.

'I... I just... I hope you're not getting yourself into trouble.'

'Into trouble? Well. That's a matter of opinion.'

'Eli... Please, he...' Connor thought of his own interactions with Dmitri, and what Elliot had told him the Alpha had done, and a knot formed in his stomach. 'He doesn't seem the forgiving type. Please be careful.'

Elliot studied him in silence for a short moment, his face unreadable. 'Don't worry,' he eventually replied.

'Promise me you're not going to get any dumb ideas.'

Elliot chuckled again. 'Dumb ideas make the best stories, though, don't they? This might just turn out to be a decent one.'

'Eli, please. I don't want anything to happen to you.'

Another brief silence. 'Don't worry,' Elliot repeated. 'I've handled worse. Dmitri is a sick bastard, but he's not the worst. That would have been my brother. And he's... well. He hasn't bothered anyone for the past four years, has he? Everybody bleeds, Connor. Everybody's mortal. Even your worst nightmare. Never forget that.'

Connor swallowed. There was something about Elliot's _tone_ and the choice of his words that just... Connor had never heard anyone talk this way before.

_How do you think Richard died?_

The sentence suddenly flashed in Connor's mind. Alexis hadn't said that last word, but he hadn't needed to. The meaning had been clear enough.

And its implications.

'Eli?' he unthinkingly blurted out. Elliot hummed, raising an inquisitive eyebrow, and Connor abruptly felt he _had_ to know. 'I was just... I'm sorry, I know this isn't really my place to ask, but I was wondering... I was wondering what happened to your brother?'

Elliot blinked, as though he hadn't expected that, and why would he? Connor abruptly wanted to kick himself for being such a moron. He opened his mouth and was about to apologise when Elliot snorted.

'Ah, yes. I talked about him a bit, didn't I? Well. I told you life has a way.'

And then he burst out laughing, the kind of humourless, empty cackle that seemed to suck the joy out of the air instead of adding to it.

'Everyone asked me that,' Elliot continued. 'What happened to Richard? That terrifying, deranged sick fuck? Whatever could do that bastard in? I think they all expected a tale of grand proportions, a memorable end to such a vile scumbag, but no. Not _even_. Just a tiny thing, because in the end, he was just a man as well. And he croaked like he lived - a fucking arse. He snorted cocaine laced with arsenic, that's what, and then...'

Connor's eyes widened and he was shocked speechless. Elliot just giggled, eyes on a faraway spot as he seemed to remember something, and muttered something to himself, something that sounded like _He shouldn't have let them after her_, but Connor's mind was still reeling from his friend's previous words.

'Laced?' Connor stuttered.

'Tampered, mixed, spiced up with, whatever you want to call it.'

'But,' Connor eventually managed, and couldn't believe the words he said next. 'That's - that's murder!'

Elliot just shrugged, still smiling coldly and not looking at Connor. 'That's a big word. Just a hapless accident, really. Who can say? The Met couldn't. Who are we to disagree?'

Of course the police couldn't. Who could trace such things back? They might have had several leads but nothing to charge anyone with.

Connor stared at his friend, and suddenly realised why Alexis had wanted him to learn this from Elliot himself. This was not something Connor would ever have believed otherwise.

He still barely could. It was extremely hard to feel sorry for Richard, after everything Elliot had told him, and Connor had no reason to think his friend had lied. He'd had the _mark_.

Still it was murder. Suddenly Connor _understood_ Alexis' reservations about Elliot better than he ever would have otherwise. Elliot _was_ capable of things Connor found unimaginable. And when his friend went there, it seemed to be straight for the most drastic measures.

'I...' he stammered, and didn't know what to say. 'I'm sorry.'

It was stupid but Connor had no other words to express the strange mixture of disgust and compassion in him.

Elliot didn't reply at once, but his smile slipped. 'I was sorry, too. Not much. Not for long. But... You know, he would say he did it to protect me. To make sure no other Alpha could touch me and hurt me. That I'd understand one day and it'll all be worth it. He used to say that long before that, too. When we were still children and before his Alpha self fucked him in the head. He'd say when he was eighteen, we'd get the hell out of there, go to another continent entirely, all the way to America where no one would find us. I clung to that dream. I wanted it so much. Do you want to go there, too? I think you said so. Who wouldn't? And I'm not even interested in the big cities, New York or Miami or whatever else. I just want a small, quiet town in the middle of nowhere where no one knows who I am and people leave you the fuck alone. But then he fucked me over worse than anyone else combined. He ruined me. No, I wasn't sorry for long.'

Connor swallowed, not knowing what to say. He understood, in a way. He understood desperation. But was murder really the answer? Connor didn't know if he'd be capable of such.

Perhaps Elliot hadn't known either. Perhaps he had thought like Connor, until he'd snapped. Connor stared at his friend, who appeared lost in his own thoughts, and didn't know what to think, let alone _say_.

It was still Elliot. Connor still liked him. But he couldn't deny this changed how he viewed his friend.

Abruptly, Connor wanted to talk about it with Alexis. His Alpha didn't like Elliot, but he was usually... he tended to be _fair_ in at least answering Connor's questions, even if he didn't like them.

Right now, however, another kind of worry was gnawing at Connor; whatever Elliot was planning with Dmitri, Connor had a bad feeling about it.

'Listen, Connor,' Elliot abruptly said, looking back at him. 'Just remember life has a way, okay? Things will be fine. They might get worse before they get better, but it'll be fine.'

'Okay,' Connor replied hesitantly.

'Anyway, let's not talk of that,' Elliot said, and his grin was back. 'Dmitri is fucking off. That's the thought of the day. Want some more?'

Connor had a feeling that might be one glass too many, but he didn't want to ruin the mood any further than he'd already had. He wanted to spend a good time with Elliot, in spite of the bombshell his friend had dropped, and didn't want to make a judgement on his friend's actions before he'd had the time to properly think about them.

Because he could certainly see the case for doing what Elliot had done. As criminal as it was.

And being simply appalled or condemning wouldn't change what had happened. It would however drive Elliot further into his own... _world_, so to speak, where such things were acceptable, and Connor wanted to do the opposite.

So he pushed his shock aside and drank some more, and then a little more again when Elliot emptied the bottle into Connor's glass.

He was feeling a bit tipsy by the time Elliot asked about Alexis, and the other Omega rolled his eyes when Connor said he was working late.

'Of course he is. That's all he ever does, isn't it? He's lucky he has you, not every Omega would be nearly as forgiving.'

'It's not his fault,' Connor argued. 'I don't think he very much enjoys it, but he doesn't have a choice.'

'Huh. Alphas always have a choice, that's their luxury. When's the last time he took you out? Did something nice?'

'Well, okay, it's been a while, but still. I understand.'

'You're just way too nice. You should make him work a bit for your approval, I'm sure it'll do him good.'

Maybe it was the champagne, but Connor was a bit confused. 'Work for my approval?'

'Yes, you know, tease him a bit, don't give him what he wants at once. Even more so because I _bet_ he does it to you. Lex so looks the type. Doesn't he?'

Alexis sure did, and always seemed to have a grand time of it. Connor blushed. 'Err... maybe.'

'See! You should give him a taste of that, too. Wouldn't it be funny? Just think about it.'

'You mean...?'

'Yes. I did it to Ned, at the end of my heat when I was still bloody horny but I could _think_ a little bit again. It drives Alphas _nuts_, it's hilarious.'

Normally Connor would have been embarrassed to talk about sex, but the champagne had loosened his inhibitions a bit. 'Like how?'

'Like acting as though they're going to get a blowjob, or you'll ride them, and then you just drag it out _forever_. And they know it's going to happen, that's not the point, but you know Alphas. When they want their dicks in something, it has to happen _now_. Any delay drives them mental,' Elliot laughed. 'Just imagine Alexis' face.'

Connor blushed. How _would_ his Alpha react if Connor teased him? Connor had tried it a bit once, when Alexis had agreed to lie still and let him do what he pleased, but Connor was suddenly curious to know how far he could push this game. How long Alexis would play along.

Probably not that long, though. When Alexis wanted him, he acted on it.

'It'll be the shortest tease in history,' Connor giggled. 'He'll probably just grab me and do what he wants.'

'Hmm,' Elliot pondered, then gave Connor a devilish grin. 'You know what, I actually think I have something for that.'

'What?' Connor giggled.

'I'll show you,' Elliot laughed. 'I can't believe I have something like that, but I'll show you. It's at my flat. Come on.'

He stood up, but Connor hesitated. 'Is it far? I don't want to be out too long.'

'Don't worry. We won't stay long. But I have to show you this, it's so bloody dumb.'

Rationally, Connor knew it was a bad idea, because it was already a bit late and he really shouldn't be going somewhere with how tipsy he was feeling, but curiosity and Elliot's grin won out.

'I didn't know you had a flat,' he said once they were on the bus. 'Alexis said you lived at Soheil's. Or spent all your time there, anyway.'

'That's true. I'm barely in my flat. But it's still useful. My... my parents' house is a bit outside of London, so that's why I got it. But again, I'm mostly at Soh's.'

That much was obvious once they entered Elliot's flat. The building and the neighbourhood were nice, and the flat itself decent-looking. But there was barely any furniture apart from the very basics and everything still seemed to be in boxes. Elliot clearly didn't spend enough time there to bother unpacking.

Connor followed Elliot to the bedroom, and there the Omega bent down to pull a box out from under the wardrobe. It was a non-descriptive, brown delivery cardboard box and Connor curiously looked over Elliot's shoulder to see what was inside.

The other Omega paused before opening it, glancing up at Connor.

'Okay. It wasn't my idea. I was stupid enough to do my online shopping on Ned's tablet and I forgot to log out, and that stupid wanker bought this using my account as a dumb joke. Just so we're clear.'

'Just show me already,' Connor laughed.

'Okay,' Elliot laughed, and opened the box.

He took out a strange assemblage of leather straps, holding it up, and Connor looked at it curiously.

'What is it?'

'You're so innocent. It's a chastity belt.'

'A _what_?'

'A chastity belt,' Elliot repeated, and laughed at the expression on Connor's face. 'You put it on to safeguard your, well, _chastity_. Or at least your privates.'

Connor took it, turning it every which way, and it was the most ridiculous thing.

He burst out laughing. 'You're saying I should wear this so Alexis _can't_ just take what he wants?'

'Exactly! There's a lock and everything, he'll have to play nice to get the key.'

'That's so silly,' Connor said, giggling uncontrollably.

'Yeah but can you imagine his face?'

_Priceless._ Connor just knew it. It was without a doubt the champagne but Connor felt like being a bit... well. Daring? The thought of teasing his powerful Alpha was just too alluring.

'This is so stupid,' he giggled. 'How do I put it on?'

'Here, I'll help you,' Elliot laughed. 'No need to take your briefs off, just your trousers. Don't worry, it's brand new.'

It fit surprisingly well, covering Connor's underwear snugly. Elliot closed the lock and held up the key. 'Here, I'll put this in your back pocket. Don't lose it. Else Alexis will have to bring out the toolbox.'

'Wait,' Connor giggled. 'You want me to go home like that?'

'I'm telling you, imagine his face when he'll try to get frisky tonight.'

Connor pulled up his trousers, not believing he was doing this but unable to resist the thrill of excitement. 'You know he's already not a fan of you?' he teased with a grin. 'You're not helping your case!'

'Meh, worth it,' Elliot grinned back. 'Okay, now let's go.'

They left the flat, but once on the street, Elliot paused.

'Hang on. There's something else I want to show you. Come with me.'

Connor was in too good a mood to argue. His friend was just _wild_ tonight and it was tons of fun.

They took another bus for a few stations before continuing on foot. It was a quiet neighbourhood, or as quiet as London went, anyway. The air was pleasantly fresh and after several minutes of walking, Connor could feel the effect of the champagne slowly dissipating.

'Is it far?' he asked Elliot. 'Else I better text Alexis so he doesn't blow up like last time.'

'Not very far,' Elliot replied. 'Here it is.'

The building they stopped in front of seemed to be some kind of restaurant, though it appeared closed.

Elliot didn't let that deter him, and simply pushed open the tinted glass door. 'Don't worry, they know me. Come on in.'

Connor did, wondering what all this was about. 'Is this a surprise date?' he teased.

'Yes. It is.'

Connor began to laugh, but stopped when he saw the men in the dining area.

Tall and muscled Alphas and Betas in suits. He recognised one from -

Connor's stomach dropped. 'Eli,' he whispered, shrinking back at how the men stared at them. 'I want to leave. I don't -'

'He expects you upstairs,' one of the Alphas said to Elliot. 'Follow me, sir.'

No. Connor was not going up there. 'Eli, I want to go -'

'Shut up,' Elliot replied coldly, and with strength Connor hadn't known the other Omega possessed, he suddenly grabbed Connor's wrist and dragged him towards the lift in a corner of the lobby.

'Eli! Stop, what are you -'

'You either follow me, or they will _make_ you,' Elliot replied, nodding towards the Alphas and Betas around them. His expression was icy as he stared down at Connor, and Connor shrank back.

'Eli, please, I don't -'

'Did you not understand me, Connor? You can either walk up there like an adult or be carried like a bratty child.'

Connor would have reeled back in shock at Elliot's tone if he could have. What was going on with his friend? Perhaps he didn't wish to show weakness in front of the Alphas, but he'd never treated Connor this way before.

Still, it wasn't much of a choice. Connor swallowed and reluctantly followed Elliot, the other Omega not relinquishing his hold around Connor's wrist. Connor didn't like to be pulled along like that, but Elliot was stronger than him and he didn't want the other men to lay hands on him if he kicked up a fuss.

They went up to the fourth floor, Connor feeling the intimidating presence of two Betas around them in the lift. The ride was short but uncomfortable beyond words. Connor briefly glanced up at Elliot's face, but his friend's expression was stone. It didn't make Connor feel any better.

They got out, Elliot dragging him into a room, and once inside Connor's heart plummeted and his hands began to shake in fear.

Dmitri was seated behind a large desk, and he grinned broadly when he saw them, Elliot pulling Connor to the middle of the room before stopping.

'Welcome.'

Connor tried hiding behind Elliot; no matter how unsettling the other Omega currently behaved, he was still Connor's friend and his only source of comfort.

But with one jerk, Elliot had drawn him forward, and pushed him towards Dmitri before releasing him.

'Now what you owe me,' he said to Dmitri.

Dmitri chuckled and stood up. 'Of course.'

He walked around the desk and without thinking Connor stepped back, only to hit a wall of muscle. The unknown Alpha behind him grabbed Connor's arm, and Connor twisted, suddenly horrifically frightened.

He wanted to scream, call out to Elliot, but in that moment a hand clamped over his mouth and he was held firmly like this. He tried tugging at the Alpha's hand on his mouth, but the Alpha just moved it to briefly pinch his nose in addition to holding his mouth closed - a clear warning.

Connor froze, his free hand uselessly on the Alpha's wrist as though it helped him in any way, and his heart was beating so wildly in fright he felt it would bruise his ribcage. 

He could only stare as Dmitri handed Elliot an envelope, which the Omega opened to briefly scan the five pages inside.

'I am almost offended you asked for this,' Dmitri smirked down at Elliot. 'I told you I would vouch for it. Wasn't the transaction proof of my good will?'

Elliot just sneered as he folded the pages again, putting them back in the envelope to store it inside his jacket. 'Yes. Because your word is worth something to me.'

'Isn't it? How very disappointing. I had hoped we would part on better terms.'

'They're good enough.'

'Indeed,' Dmitri said, then finally looked at Connor. 'Expensive terms, though.'

Elliot shrugged, barely sparing Connor a glance. 'I would say they were decent.'

Dmitri chuckled and raised an eyebrow. 'Decent. A hundred-and-thirty bitcoins?'

'You could always have tried it by yourself. Ah, my mistake - you did and failed. Find something like him for cheaper, I dare you.'

'All right, I'll give you this,' Dmitri smirked. 'You know, I do believe I'll miss your efficiency. Apart from your dreadful bed manners, you've never disappointed me. What a pity you couldn't be a sweet little thing like him. We would have done well together, you and I.'

Elliot snorted disdainfully. '_You_ would have done well.'

Dmitri's smirk broadened. 'Yes. Clever little thing. But I would have made your life a good one. Better than whatever Alpha I smell on you now could ever make it, though I suppose you've made your rather poor choice. Perhaps in more ways than one,' he continued, an _edge_ in his voice as he looked at Elliot. 'It wasn't very wise of you to spread your legs for another Alpha when you were technically still _mine_.'

The warning was more than clear, but Elliot didn't flinch, returning Dmitri's steely look. 'Don't even think about it. You don't want to touch me again, Dmitri.'

A pause, and then Dmitri chuckled, though a cold, cold spark in his eyes remained. 'No, I suppose not. I have something far more valuable now.'

'Congratulations. Don't forget the last part of our deal.'

'Of course not. It's as good as done, my dear.'

'Good. Then I'll see you in hell, Dmitri.'

Dmitri chuckled. 'Indeed. Enjoy your freedom.'

Elliot didn't reply, and didn't bother looking back as the door closed behind him.

Connor wanted to scream, his legs barely holding him up any more.

No. _No. No no no no no -_

Dmitri turned towards him, and gave him the most horrible smile Connor had ever seen.

'Hello Connor. Isn't this the most delightful déjà-vu?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback and please don't kill me. I know a lot of you like Elliot, even more of you like Connor, but please allow me to finish the story before quartering me. Or use that time to sharpen your pitchforks (please don't).
> 
> NB: the bitcoin thing will be addressed later on. If however you're curious, please remember this takes place in mid-to-late August 2019 and use the appropriate conversion rate.
> 
> NB for my non-UK readers: Bedlam is the nickname of the Bethlem Royal Hospital, which became infamous for being one of the main asylums of London, and from which the common noun "bedlam" is derived.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** Archive warnings begin to apply.

Connor stared up at Dmitri, terrified as he'd never been before in his whole life. Dmitri made a hand gesture to the Alpha holding him, and the man released Connor's mouth.

'P-please,' Connor stuttered at once, trying to speak whilst filling his crushed lungs with air. 'Please let me go, I won't tell anyone -'

'Shush. Do you know who I am, Connor?'

Connor gave a tiny nod, not trusting himself to speak as Dmitri's smile broadened.

'Good. Tell me, then.'

'D-Dmitri Rostov,' Connor choked out.

'I see Elliot's told you all about me. Don't worry. Dmitri will do just fine between us, my little Omega.'

'Please, please let me go -'

'_Connor_. You're not that foolish, are you?'

'Please,' Connor begged, his voice small and desperate as he looked up at Dmitri's satisfied face. 'Please, I-I just wish to go home, I'll never tell anyone -'

'We will, don't worry. Tomorrow you'll be in your new home, and I'm sure you'll like it, little Omega. I told you - only the best money can buy.'

_No._ Where did the Alpha plan on taking him? Connor couldn't process what was happening. Not an hour ago he'd been at Alexis', drinking with Elliot -

_Elliot._ What had the other Omega done to him? _Why_?

Dmitri reached out, taking Connor's chin between his fingers and tilting his head up.

'You seem lost, little Omega,' he smirked. 'It's a cute look. Don't worry. I don't expect a lot of brains from you. Your pretty face will suffice.'

Connor wanted to crawl out of his skin at the way Dmitri was staring at him, as though he were seeing through Connor's clothes. 'W-what do you want from me?' he whispered.

Dmitri's smirk widened. 'Three simple things, little Omega. An obedient bedmate, a pretty face, and children.'

The last word was like a punch to Connor's gut. He stared up at Dmitri, stupefied and mindless from shock. _How...?_

Dmitri chuckled before making another gesture to a nearby Beta. The Beta approached Connor to empty all his pockets, and Connor wanted to protest but one look at Dmitri's face and he just swallowed.

Then blinked in incomprehension when the few coins and handkerchief landed on the floor, but his phone was nowhere. He was sure he'd had it in his back-pocket, but...

Dmitri's grin when the Beta handed him Connor's flat keys was nightmarish. He said nothing, but the _malice_ in his eyes made Connor's heart stop.

There were no words to describe Dmitri's satisfied look once the Beta's search was over. 'Good. Now let's get going.'

For a moment Connor was too petrified to react as the Alpha holding him began dragging him towards the door, but as they left the room, Connor's survival instincts returned.

He began squirming in the Alpha's grip, trying anything to get away, and pleading with Dmitri.

But Dmitri ignored him, and a Beta suddenly grabbed Connor's legs, holding them as he was carried down the stairs. Connor's mouth was covered again as they left the building through a backdoor, and then he was unceremoniously thrown into the back of a limousine.

Connor scrambled to get up from the car floor, then retreated to the furthest end when Dmitri entered after him.

The Alpha closed the door behind him, locking them alone in the back of the vehicle. Out of the tinted windows, Connor could see several of his men get into another car.

The limousine started, and in panic Connor looked back at Dmitri. The Alpha was sitting comfortably on the back bench, whilst Connor was still on the floor, and grinned at Connor.

'Come here.'

'Please let me go. Please, I'll never tell, I -'

'You're trying my patience.'

'Let me go or I'll scream!' Connor gasped in desperation when the Alpha leant forward as if to grab him.

Dmitri chuckled. 'Feel free to try. This car's bullet-proof, do you honestly think anyone will hear you?'

Connor's heart plummeted. He had no reason to disbelieve the Alpha. Why wouldn't someone like Dmitri have a bullet-proof car?

Dmitri took advantage of his momentary despondency to lurch forward, grabbing Connor's arms to pull Connor into his lap. Within a mere second Connor was pressed up against the Alpha, his head pulled back as Dmitri burrowed his nose in Connor's hair and neck, scenting him.

Connor let out a choked cry of terror as he felt the Alpha's hot breath against his skin. 'Please stop!'

'Your _smell_, little Omega,' Dmitri growled, trailing his nose up and down the curve of Connor's neck. His hold around Connor's waist tightened painfully when Connor tried pushing at his chest. 'I've never smelled anything like it. Are you close to your heat?'

'Please stop,' Connor whimpered, mortified.

'I think you are,' Dmitri continued, inhaling sharply. 'You smell so... I already had my eye on you when Elliot first brought you to me. I didn't know you were the one I was looking for yet, but I still knew then and there I would fuck you before leaving London. But _this_, now, this is something else. I'll have to lock you up carefully. Else you'll get fucked by every Alpha you'll come across.'

He chuckled, but Connor was horrified. 'Please. Please, I -'

'Even your voice is so sweet. Everything about you. It's unbelievable.' Dmitri sounded harsher now, his chest vibrating with something aggressive. 'And this _scent_, little Omega. So fresh, so young, so sweet, like a fruit that's just ripened. In fact...'

He suddenly pulled at the collar of Connor's t-shirt, examining Connor's neck and collarbones, and grinned like a wolf about to eat its prey.

'I see no claiming mark. Redlock hasn't actually fucked you yet, no doubt waiting for your heat. _Perfect_. I'll be the one to pop that cherry. I couldn't have imagined it better.'

He snickered and Connor flushed in humiliation, averting his eyes whilst Dmitri continued to stare at him. Connor just wanted as far away from this Alpha as possible, but Dmitri's grip on him was iron, and the Alpha just seemed amused by his useless squirming.

Then Connor suddenly noticed what was hardening beneath him, sitting as he was on Dmitri's lap, and instantly stilled, frozen in disgust and fear.

Dmitri laughed. 'Don't stop yet, little Omega. It was just getting interesting. Mhm, I can tell you'll be a natural at riding my cock. As you should be, of course. A pretty little Omega. A _fertile_ pretty little Omega. Your entire purpose in life is to get fucked and bear strong, Alpha children, and that's what you'll do for me.'

Connor shook, feeling sick at the possessive way Dmitri put a hand over his stomach. He didn't want this. He wanted none of this. But _how_ did Dmitri...?

'H-how,' he whispered hoarsely, and Dmitri cocked his head as he waited for Connor to finish. 'How do you know about t-that?'

He'd only told Elliot. Had his friend really betrayed him that much?

'Well, I suppose there's no point not telling you, is there?' Dmitri chuckled. 'In fact, I'll do you one better - ask me whatever you wish. You'll be my little mate, and you can take this as a token of my good will towards you. Isn't that nice of me?'

Connor didn't want to answer, but he knew what Dmitri expected of him, and that there was no point in pissing off this dangerous Alpha. So far he was lucky Dmitri had indulged his struggles and protests, but it would be foolish to be defiant over nothing.

So he nodded, eyes downcast, and Dmitri hummed approvingly.

'Such a darling little thing. This won't be so bad, little Omega. As long as you understand your place, life will be good for you. Now, to answer your question, that's very easy - one of the doctors who handled you in hospital passed your medical records on to me. Perhaps you remember him, Stepan Patrushchev. He's normally nosing around for the Khans, but he knew you would be far more valuable to me. He sent me some lab results first, which caught my interest, but it was when I got the actual _pictures_ of your womb I knew I had to have you. And the rest of your record was perfect as well - young, small, slim, in outstanding health, non-smoker, no substance abuse, and who hadn't had his first heat yet. _Perfect_. Absolutely perfect.'

Connor remembered the way Stepan Patrushchev had treated him, looking at him like a piece of meat or rather, a very big cheque, and felt utterly sick.

But it explained how Dmitri had gotten his phone number and former addresses. He'd never been registered at Alexis', however, and that was why Dmitri hadn't known.

'Why,' he stammered, barely able to glance up at Dmitri's face, 'why would you be interested in me? You - you were supposed to mate with Eli.'

Dmitri snorted. 'Elliot cannot give me children. My arrangement with him was of a pragmatic nature. He was a decent fuck, easy on the eye and too clever for his own good, and I must admit I'll miss the latter, but as a mate he would have been abysmal. I was willing to settle because of the previously named qualities, and it wasn't a bad deal considering no other male Omega could give me something substantially more, but once I had the opportunity for a fertile Omega, why would I not take advantage of that? I will have a strong, Alpha heir. You, a male Omega, are almost guaranteed to give me that, and if it takes more than one try, trust me, I will greatly enjoy every one of them. Not to mention the _prestige_ of having you, you delicious little thing, you have no idea.'

Dmitri pressed his lips to the hollow behind Connor's ear and Connor jerked away, shrinking in on himself. The Alpha chuckled, his eyes on Connor's mouth.

'W-was that why he helped you?' Connor asked, wishing to _understand_.

'Yes. For the opportunity to be rid of me. You for him, if you will. Of course, it wasn't my first choice. As I've said, Elliot has quite the uses. I would have been fine keeping him and fucking you, but I would have had to get you without his help, naturally. And he knew all along you were the one I was looking for, didn't he? He brought you to me to rub it in my face, though I didn't know it yet, but I understood once I finally knew what you looked like. I understood what Elliot had told me. He'd found you first and would not let me have you without a fight, unless I worked something out with him. Well, and on top of that I found out you were Redlock's Omega, and the stink Elliot would kick up seemed even more unappealing then. So, we came to an arrangement. And it was worth it. I can tell I will enjoy you more than enough to make up for any drawbacks.'

Connor's insides were cold. He couldn't believe it. His friend had actually sold him off.

It hurt. It _hurt_. Connor had so genuinely liked Elliot.

'How did he know you were looking for me?' he whispered.

'Because he's Elliot,' Dmitri chuckled. '_I_ didn't tell him, as you can imagine, but it didn't take long for him, when he heard I would be coming, to get his network going and find out for himself. Patrushchev ended up giving him your records as well, as I later discovered. From there I suppose it was a race to get to you first. He won it. Clever little fox. And now you're mine.'

'How - how did you find out what I looked like?'

'Good old Patrushchev again,' Dmitri smirked, then reached past Connor into his breast pocket to take out his phone. 'Look at this.'

He tapped on the screen a few times before tilting it towards Connor, and let a video play.

Connor's stomach plummeted within the first few frames.

No. It couldn't be.

It was a video of him, undressing. After a few seconds he recognised the room; it was the changing room Dr Patrushchev had shown him into on that day in hospital. The vile man had put a _video camera_ in there.

Connor closed his eyes, unable to bear the unimaginable shame of the situation. Dmitri chuckled, but after a minute or so, he gave Connor a little shake.

'Look.'

Connor opened his eyes, willing himself not to cry, and felt numb with humiliation at what he saw.

Dmitri had paused the video on the frame of Connor completely undressed, and looking back over his shoulder fiddling with his bracelet. Connor remembered wondering whether he should take it off before doing so.

Dmitri's breath was hot against his ear. 'I can't tell you how many times I've wanked off to this. Is this how you'll look when I fuck you from behind, looking over your shoulder with your big brown eyes? And that _arse_, you sexy little thing. You won't sit for a week once I'm through with it.'

So saying he palmed at Connor's thigh, squeezing at the flesh he could reach with Connor sitting on his lap, and Connor just wanted to _die_.

It was too much. 'Stop!' he cried, hating the tears that began to fall as he tried pushing at Dmitri's chest. 'Stop it, you're disgusting! I -'

Dmitri growled, and without warning Connor was suddenly flat on his back on the car floor. The Alpha brutally pinned his wrists down and when Connor cried out in pain, kissed him savagely.

If it could be called a kiss. Dmitri seemed more intent on destroying Connor's mouth with his teeth, biting instead of licking. Connor was sobbing in pain when the Alpha drew back. He could taste blood and everything hurt.

'Struggle if you like, Connor, but don't disrespect me again,' Dmitri hissed into his face, making Connor flinch violently. 'Your life will only be as good as you make it. For your own sake, you should remember that.'

His grip on Connor's wrists tightened until Connor nodded, whimpering in pain and defeat.

'Good.'

Dmitri released Connor's wrists and got off the car floor, sitting down on the back bench again. Connor watched him go in terror and tried making himself as small as he could, hoping maybe the Alpha would leave him alone for a bit.

No such luck. Dmitri patted his lap, looking at Connor. 'Come here.'

Connor knew he had no choice. Unsteadily he got up, trying not to fall when the car turned, and shakily, slowly, sat back down on Dmitri's lap.

One of the Alpha's arms anchored itself around Connor's waist at once, whilst Dmitri raised his other hand to wipe at Connor's wet, blood-stained face with a handkerchief.

'There, little Omega. Have you learnt your lesson?'

Connor closed his eyes and nodded, not wishing to see Dmitri's face. The Alpha let out a warning snarl.

'Look at me and use your words.'

Connor forced himself to obey. 'Yes,' he whispered, feeling insignificant under the Alpha's icy gaze.

'Yes who?'

'Yes A-Alpha,' Connor choked out, and suddenly everything hurt.

_Alpha. Alexis._

Connor sobbed brokenly, and it turned into weeping when he realised he might never see his Alpha again. If Dmitri had his way, Connor would spend the rest of his life locked up in his mansion, away from the entire world until the day Connor outlived his use and Dmitri decided to kill him. Dmitri hadn't said anything of the sort, but Connor knew the Alpha would never let him go alive, and he couldn't imagine holding the man's interest when he was no longer attractive or able to bear children. That was all Dmitri saw him as - a bedmate and a womb. Once Connor lost that, he would be nothing.

_Alexis._

Connor wished he'd told his Alpha how much he loved him, even if Alexis never said it back. It didn't matter. He was the greatest man Connor had ever met and deserving of every piece of affection, and Connor would never see him again.

Not to mention his poor parents, and his siblings, who'd forever wonder what had happened to him and never be able to properly mourn because they would still be hoping he'd come back ten years from now.

Connor cried and cried and couldn't stop, until he was out of breath and he was left panting to fill his tired lungs.

Dmitri raised a hand to caress Connor's cheek, looking fascinated with his tears.

'You remind me of someone,' he said, curling a finger around Connor's chin to force his eyes up. 'A character in a book. A young princess in distress, who is said to be at her most beautiful when she is weeping. You are always a pretty thing, but your sadness is a _sight_. Do you know what happens to that princess?'

Connor shook his head, his throat too tight for words, and was scared for a moment Dmitri would be angered again.

But Dmitri just smirked. 'She marries a young man named Rostov, and is happy. Isn't that a coincidence?'

Connor sniffed and lowered his eyes, shakily wiping at his face. He didn't know what to say. He was terrified beyond words, despairing at his situation, exhausted and overwhelmed by everything. He wished there was _something_, anything, he could do, but he only came up empty.

Dmitri chuckled. 'You'll get used to it. You'll be well-fed, well taken care of, you'll get knotted every night, and you'll realise you don't need much more, little Omega. You might think you require more, but that's a fantasy. A warm meal, a comfortable bed, and a hard dick, that's really all an Omega needs. Be sweet and grateful, and I might indulge any further whims of yours.'

Connor didn't answer, keeping his eyes down. There was nothing for him to say that would improve his situation in the slightest.

_How had it come to this?_ How had he gone from Alexis' flat, waiting for his Alpha whilst playing with their kitten, to this?

Something in Connor hardened.

He couldn't give up. Dmitri was terrifying and Connor could see no escape now, but he _couldn't_ give up. He had to try if he ever saw a chance.

'Mhm, we're here,' Dmitri suddenly said, and Connor turned to look out of the window.

At first he saw nothing, the front of the car cut off from the back, but as the limousine advanced further, he saw they were passing through a gate, then up a long alleyway lined with well-kept bushes. The small garden lights along the path lit up the dark brown stone tiles upon which they were driving and perfect lawn behind the short hedge.

'Is - is this your home?' Connor asked.

Dmitri chuckled. 'No. My home is in Russia. We'll be there by tomorrow. This is just our temporary abode. I'm sure you'll meet our hosts, don't you worry.'

Connor's blood froze. He remembered what Elliot had said about where Dmitri would be staying.

His parents' home. This was the Khans' house.

Even in spite of Connor's newfound determination, he was trembling when the limousine stopped in front of the large house. It was more modern than Soheil's, but seemed no less isolated; getting out of the car, Connor heard no noises aside from the nocturnal ambiance. There were no lights anywhere that indicated another dwelling nearby, and then he heard the dogs bark.

Guard dogs. They sounded nasty, not at all like his neighbour's corgi.

'Don't worry,' Dmitri said amusedly into his ear when he felt Connor wince against him. 'They're still chained up. They won't be roaming the grounds for another hour, but by then, we'll be gone.'

Connor swallowed. It seemed more hopeless by the minute, but he couldn't give up.

With his arm firmly around Connor's waist, Dmitri herded him inside.

It was a handsome house. The antechamber was spacious, the ceiling high and everything looked brand new, but it felt cold; the house seemed built to intimidate instead of welcome. There were two unpleasant-looking Betas standing on opposite sides of the room, acting as guards.

Dmitri's escort followed them inside, keeping a respectful distance behind him. Dmitri paused in the middle of the antechamber, and Connor could feel him tensing up slightly, almost involuntarily, as though his muscles were readying themselves for a threat.

And then Connor felt it, too.

A distinct shift of power in the room, as though the authority of every Alpha around him had been quashed by a single source.

He heard her before he saw her, the clacking of her heels reverberating loudly as she descended the stairs.

She was tall, taller than the average Beta man without a doubt. Her long dark hair was impeccably styled, barely moving as she approached them, and so was her canary-yellow pencil dress, accentuating her slim waist and fit figure. She was not overtly muscled, but there was a hardness in her limbs that spoke of undeniable strength. In a fight against an average Alpha, Connor would not bet against her.

Even less so with the aura of authority she exuded. It was almost suffocating to an Omega like Connor, and when Dmitri gave the woman a slight bow, it was obvious the Alpha recognised it, too.

'Mrs Khan.'

Catherine Khan stopped several feet from them, appraising them with an inscrutable face. It had harder edges than was usual in women, but remained well proportioned.

'Dmitri Borissovich,' she replied. Her voice was low and cold, but she didn't need to shout in order to be heard. Even the night seemed to fall silent when she spoke. Connor shivered and wished he could hide. 'You would speak to my husband and I before leaving?'

'I would.'

'Follow me.'

To Connor's distress, Dmitri pulled him along. He quietly fell into step next to the Alpha, heart beating wildly in fear as they followed Mrs Khan up the stairs.

She led them into a beautiful sitting room, and Connor was hit with another wave of petrifying discomfort at the man waiting there.

Mehrad Khan was sitting in a tall armchair, his impressive frame gracefully arranged in a casual pose that took absolutely nothing away from his authority. His black hair was streaked with grey, a few more lines on his face than on his wife's, but the heavy-lidded eyes and shape of his face reminded Connor of Elliot instantly.

Mrs Khan sat down on one of the armrests of her husband's chair, and in that moment, Connor understood why no one dared defying them.

No one would be this stupid. Instead of competing with one another, their Alpha's strengths seemed to combine, presenting their vis-à-vis with a _wall_ of such force it seemed suicidal.

'Thank you, Kitty,' Mr Khan said, before turning his attention towards Dmitri. 'Mr Rostov. I understand there has been changes to my son and your engagement?'

'Yes. Elliot and I have come to an agreement. We will not mate. However, the full bride price will be paid out to you as promised. Elliot was given copies of these documents as well.'

So saying, Dmitri took out an envelope from his breast pocket and held it out. The henchman near the door brought it to Mr Khan, who opened it and took out several sheets of papers. Mrs Khan lay a hand on her husband's shoulder, and it was silent for a few minutes whilst they read, until they arrived at the last sheet.

Then Mrs Khan removed her hand, and Mr Khan abruptly tilted his head back to laugh loudly.

'Did you really give this to my son as well?'

'No,' Dmitri replied, and there was _cruelty_ in his smile. 'He expects me to end all personal ties between our families, but I think that unwise.'

Mr Khan hummed. 'What deal did he work out with you, I wonder?'

'He found me a fertile Omega.'

Both Mr and Mrs Khan's eyes immediately landed on Connor, who did his best to shrink behind Dmitri.

'I see,' Mr Khan replied, his gaze going back to Dmitri. 'An impressive offer. I appreciate your upholding your end of our contract nonetheless, not to mention this... delightful addition,' he said, holding up the last sheet of paper. 'This cousin of yours, have we met?'

'Elliot has, when he lived with me. My kinsman took a liking to him. He will be glad to negotiate a mating contract with you.'

'How fondly does Elliot remember him?'

Dmitri paused for a second, before smiling pleasantly. 'I'm usually considered the more reasonable one, I have to say. Although my kinsman would call me _westernised_. Perhaps I am. But he does not believe in drawn-out engagements and if you come to an agreement, will be pleased to mate with your son at your earliest convenience.'

'A very interesting proposal,' Mr Khan replied, and there indeed seemed to be a satisfied hum in his voice. If he and his wife truly did get two bride prices for the same son, they probably really were not that unhappy. They were most likely not quite pleased at having been outmanoeuvred by their son, but Dmitri's trickery of Elliot by promising them another mate from his family appeased their irritation. 'We will think on it. In the meantime, I am glad we're parting on those cordial terms. We will have the pilot for the helicopter called to us, but until then, feel free to retire and ready your departure.'

'Thank you,' Dmitri smiled broadly, before giving Mrs Khan a respectful little bow.

He then dragged Connor back out, down a long corridor, up another flight of stairs, until they arrived in front of a door. Dmitri unlocked it, shoved Connor inside, and followed him before locking it again.

It was a luxurious bedroom, several suitcases packed and waiting in a corner. Connor jumped and shook when he felt Dmitri embrace him from behind.

'I believe we have about half an hour,' Dmitri rumbled into Connor's ear, pressing their bodies together. 'More than enough time for a little fun.'

Connor was almost sick with fear when he felt the unmistakeable bulge of Dmitri's erection against his back. No, he wanted to scream. _No please no._

'Please,' he stuttered, his breathing quickening in fright when Dmitri's hands became possessive, roaming over his midriff. 'Please, I - I - please, it's too fast.'

It was lame and dumb, but Connor banked on Dmitri's assurance to treat him well. Maybe the Alpha could be reasoned with. Maybe if Connor was docile enough, Dmitri would show him some consideration.

He was wrong. Dmitri chuckled into his ear, biting at the shell too roughly to be entirely playful. 'I'm the one who sets the pace, little Omega. And if things went your way, I'd never fuck you, would I? So I don't really care what you consider too fast. You're almost in heat anyway, you'll enjoy this in no time. You slutty little thing, you teasing little minx. I still remember how you worked me up with those cute noises of yours, fingering yourself like an eager little whore, _fuck_.'

His grip on Connor tightened before Connor was brutally turned around, pushed against the door and Dmitri descended upon him like a rabid wolf.

His kiss was barely less violent than the last, snarling against Connor's lips until Connor parted them, terrified at what the Alpha might do if he didn't. Connor's submission only seemed to encourage him however, and he grabbed Connor's jaw in a bruising, one-handed grip as he devoured Connor's mouth. This wasn't about seduction or desire, this was the Alpha marking his territory, and for each whimper of pain he drew from Connor, he growled in satisfaction.

Dmitri's other hand was on Connor's hipbone, crushing it in his grip whilst he rocked his crotch against Connor. The smell of Dmitri's lust filled the air, making Connor dizzy with nausea and terror.

Dmitri let out a Russian curse when they parted, Connor desperately gasping for air and his mouth burning from the wounds, both old and new, Dmitri had torn open.

'Pilot will have to wait,' he snarled, hands tearing at Connor's belt. 'I'm fucking and claiming you _now_.'

'Please!' Connor begged futilely, and in desperation, tried slapping at Dmitri's hands, shoving at the Alpha's chest and squirming violently.

Dmitri let go of Connor's belt only to brutally slap him across the face, so hard it knocked Connor on to the floor. Connor panted in shock, and hadn't had time to recover before Dmitri was on top of him, one hand around Connor's throat, pinning it to the floor, whilst with his other he held both of Connor's slim wrists.

'How many FUCKING TIMES do I have to show you your place, you stupid Omega bitch?!' Dmitri savagely barked into Connor's face, teeth bared. 'I could have made this nice for you but since nasty is how you want it, you'll get it. I'll fuck you on the floor like the most worthless of trollops, you dumb cunt.'

He tore Connor's belt off before letting go of Connor's wrists to roll him on to his stomach. Connor desperately tried to get up, but before he could, Dmitri had snatched both his wrists and bound them behind his back with his belt.

'Please!' Connor choked out in panic, uselessly trying to free himself.

In response, Dmitri rolled him back around to slap him again. 'Shut up. This is how you wanted it. I don't care, little Omega. Your crying and begging makes me as hard as your willingness would. Your hole will be tight no matter what, so I'll be sure to enjoy it. Whether you do or not won't change a thing, although I assure you, I'll make you come. You'll squirt like the fucking whore you are.'

'Please!' Connor desperately begged again, throat constricted with so much fear he almost couldn't speak.

He felt the world close in on him, mind emptying itself at the surreality of what was about to happen, when Dmitri tore his trousers down.

This couldn't be happening this couldn't be happening this couldn't - 

'What _the FUCK_ is this?!'

For a moment Connor didn't understand, still dazed from shock, when Dmitri abruptly shook him and Connor felt straps digging into his skin with the movement. He glanced down with wide eyes, and saw what Dmitri was holding.

The chastity belt.

'What the fuck is this, Connor?' Dmitri repeated, a dark glimmer in his eyes.

Connor himself was still too stupefied to speak, and Dmitri's hands roamed over the straps until they landed on the little lock on one side. Dmitri examined it, tugging at the straps again, and Connor felt a hardness beneath the leather he hadn't noticed before. It wasn't just leather: there was metal sewn in. Dmitri couldn't cut it open.

'Where is the key, Connor?' he asked darkly.

Connor just stared at him with wide eyes, heart beginning to fill with hope. He could just not tell -

'WHERE IS THE FUCKING KEY YOU TART?!'

Connor flinched but still said nothing.

It was a mistake. Without warning Dmitri took off his own belt, grabbed Connor by the hem of his t-shirt, pulling the fabric up, and began whipping his bare back with it.

Connor screamed. He'd never felt such pain before and within a minute he was sobbing, trying to get away from the blows, but Dmitri didn't let go.

He only stopped when Connor was begging for mercy and apologising mindlessly, not really aware of what he was saying but desperate to make it _stop_.

'Please,' Connor hiccuped, face wet with tears as Dmitri unkindly let him drop back on to the floor. 'I'm sorry, please, please, please...'

'Where is the key, for the last time?' Dmitri growled.

'He said he put it in my back pocket,' Connor cried softly.

He felt Dmitri look, then the Alpha suddenly brutishly grabbed his face, forcing eye contact.

'Have you not had enough, Connor? It's not there. Last chance - where is the key?'

Connor was speechless. 'W-what? But he s-said he put it - please! Please don't, I swear! Please!'

'Who?' Dmitri snarled, belt ready to fall again.

'Eli! Elliot! He said it would be a joke, and he'd put the key there, and -'

'A JOKE?! DO I LOOK AMUSED TO YOU?!'

'I didn't know!' Connor tried to argue, voice choking. 'I didn't know about you! Why would I? Why would I think I'd end up here? Please, I didn't know.'

Connor was crying again, and Dmitri glowered at him.

'Elliot, you say? How convenient.'

'I'm not lying,' Connor sobbed. 'He said it would be a joke. For - for Alexis. I didn't think. He said he'd put the key in my pocket. I - I didn't check, I didn't think. Please, I didn't know.'

A sudden knock on the door.

'What?' Dmitri barked.

'Mrs Khan wishes to know what the trouble is,' a deep male voice replied.

'Oh, does she,' Dmitri growled to himself, before suddenly grabbing Connor by his t-shirt to yank him up.

Without ceremony he dragged Connor to the door, and Connor became erratic with panic when he realised Dmitri intended to take him with him.

'Please, I - !'

'Shut the fuck up.'

The Beta outside unabashedly stared at Connor when Dmitri dragged him out, Connor unable to walk with his trousers still down to his knees and incapable of pulling them up with his hands still bound.

It was the most humiliating experience Connor had ever had as Dmitri marched him towards the sitting room. Worse even than that phone call. He felt _faint_ from mortification.

Dmitri knocked and practically threw Connor on to the floor inside at Mrs Khan's invitation to come in.

'This, madam,' he said in a very controlled voice, pointing at Connor, 'is the trouble.'

Mr Khan's face remained impassible as he looked at Connor with disinterest. Mrs Khan looked politely surprised. 'Him? How so?'

'_This_,' Dmitri elaborated, nudging at the chastity belt around Connor's waist with his foot. 'This thing your son found _amusing_ to put on this Omega before handing him over.'

'Could you not cut through it?' Mrs Khan asked, eyeing the chastity belt.

'No. There's metal inside.'

'That _is_ bothersome. Are you sure it was Elliot?'

'It certainly sounds like that little sh- err, Iike him.'

'He does like to leave a misguided impression. Well, that is unfortunate. We will see if we can find something to cut through the straps, then.'

'Thank you.'

'You might also wish to know the pilot has arrived.'

'He'll wait. I want this off first.'

'Understandable. As I said, we will see what we can find. In the meantime, the Omega has a mouth, doesn't he? May I suggest you pass the time with that until then? I will have something to help sent up to you.'

'Thank you,' Dmitri nodded, then bent down to grab Connor again and dragged him back to his bedroom.

There he threw Connor on to the carpet once more and approached to tower over him, scowling down at him in fury.

Connor recoiled, trying to curl in on himself as his whole body trembled in fear.

The sight made a dark smirk spread across Dmitri's face.

'You foolish little thing. I'll make you wish you'd never put that on.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! I hope you all have a very merry Christmas and a happy New Year, I will be back in January with the next chapter. (Until then, you can find the Blewog Christmas Special [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708325) if you so wish.)
> 
> NB: the character Dmitri mentions is Princess Maria Nikolayevna Bolkonskaya from Leo Tolstoy's _War and Peace_.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note: archive warnings apply**

For a moment Dmitri said and did nothing, letting the full promise of his statement sink in. Connor trembled violently, his breaths coming out in short, sharp gasps, as he stared up at Dmitri.

The Alpha studied him, slowly letting his eyes drag up and down Connor's body, before bending down and grabbing him by the shoulders. Connor couldn't speak, but he let out a desperate, strangled noise of terror when Dmitri rolled him on to his stomach. He felt the Alpha's hands on his arms, just above his bindings, then he suddenly heard a small pop.

For a second Connor thought Dmitri had broken something in him, but there was no pain. Instead Dmitri pushed him on to his side again and dangled a glittering, thin band in front of his eyes.

'Did Redlock give you this?'

It was the diamond bracelet. Connor swallowed, unable to read Dmitri's face. But he did know the Alpha expected an answer, so he gave a minuscule, jerky nod.

'A toffish whore, aren't you?' Dmitri sneered. 'Is this what it took for you to agree to go into heat for him? Don't expect such tat from me. You'll be in heat the day after tomorrow, I guarantee it to you. Think it won't go that fast? Don't worry. There're drugs to help with that. I'll pump you full of them if I have to, Connor. They'll make you wonderfully horny and docile, you'll be begging for my cock and be at the peak of your fertility. In fact, I might just keep you on them indefinitely until you're carrying my heir. Wouldn't you like that, little Omega?'

No. It sounded horrible and Dmitri knew it. Connor had never known a natural heat but the _torment_ of his drugged one was one of the few things he clearly remembered. Not to mention prolonging it would break him - the immense strain heats put on the body was not meant to last for more than a few days. Dmitri might get the conception he wanted but he'd irrevocably damage Connor's body in the process.

Not that the Alpha cared. Dmitri smirked at Connor's horrified expression and tossed the bracelet aside.

'But first, Connor, you need to be taught a lesson. One you'll never forget.'

'P-please,' Connor whimpered, hating how pathetic he sounded, but so terrified he couldn't help it.

'I've shown you enough patience. I thought I'd made your situation clear before, but it seems you're unwilling to understand. Listen to me well, Connor,' Dmitri said, and crouched down next to him to grab Connor's jaw as he looked into Connor's eyes. 'You are mine now. You live and breathe by my will. You suffer from my displeasure. The only thing that will give you any measure of comfort in your life is keeping me satisfied. If you fail me, I am free to do whatever I want to you. I can beat you, I can cripple you, I can kill you. No one is going to help you. No one knows you are here, no one will come, and no one cares. You are on your own.'

He moved Connor on to his stomach again, and this time, Connor felt him fiddle with the belt restraining him.

To his surprise, Dmitri undid his bindings, but Connor wasn't left to enjoy it for long. Dmitri grabbed the bottom of Connor's t-shirt and in one brutal yank, had pulled it off to toss it aside.

Dmitri stared at his naked torso, and Connor cringed as he brought his arms in front of his chest. His wrists were bright red and raw from the belt, other bruises beginning to form everywhere, and the look Dmitri was giving him made his skin crawl. He was painfully aware of his state of undress, his jeans below his knees and only his underwear beneath the chastity belt.

'Such a pretty little thing,' Dmitri growled. 'Even lovelier than on camera. You're proof Omegas were made for Alphas' pleasure. No Alpha could see this and resist fucking you. Such a shame I'll have to ruin it, but it'll be worth it for you to finally learn your lesson.'

'N-no, please!'

'I suggest you shield your head, little Omega.'

So saying, Dmitri grabbed the belt he'd untied from Connor's wrists, in addition to the one he'd already used on Connor's back, and stood up.

Desperately Connor tried scrambling back, pleading with Dmitri, hopeless but unable to stop even when the Alpha raised his arm.

The first blow landed on his arms, and Connor screamed. He was given no time to catch his breath before the second one came, and it landed on his side as Connor twisted to try and escape from it.

It was in vain. Within several more strikes Connor had curled up on himself, trying to shield his face and neck as he screamed in pain whilst Dmitri whipped him mercilessly. 

It seemed to never end. Connor was choking on his own tears and felt nothing but agony from his shoulders to his knees when Dmitri finally stopped. He couldn't even move, his muscles locked tight and skin feeling ready to tear with the slightest movement.

He didn't register the pair of shoes next to him at first, until he was given an unkind nudge and rolled on to his searing back. Connor let out a broken cry of pain but Dmitri set his foot on his throat, not pressing down but _almost_, and kept Connor on his back.

'Have you understood now?'

In truth, Connor understood nothing. His ears were buzzing, his body alight with agony, and all he could do was keep choking out the pathetic, weak little sobs of apology and pleas for mercy he'd been saying since Dmitri had begun beating him.

He could barely see the Alpha towering over him through his tears, but he knew Dmitri was staring down at him.

'You were worth every penny,' Dmitri commented. 'Even like this, you're still lovely. Such a pretty, pretty Omega. I wonder what it would take for you to stop being pretty. Perhaps if I permanently maimed you.'

'Please!' Connor croaked, Dmitri's threat awful enough it wormed its way through the pained fog around Connor's brain.

Dmitri chuckled, and removed his foot. Only Connor's pain gave him the strength to roll on to his side, trying to take pressure off his back.

'Don't worry. You're too much to my taste I'd willingly take away from it. I might cripple you, but not in a way that would make you uglier,' the Alpha continued, looking down at Connor as though he were a problem to be fixed. 'I might burn the sole of your feet if you keep annoying me, though. It'll make sure you stay in bed, and if you did want to go somewhere, you'd crawl there like the cute little bitch you are. What do you think?'

And under Connor's petrified gaze, Dmitri reached into his breast pocket to take out a lighter. He flicked it on, the flame making his teeth glow as he smirked like something out of Connor's worst nightmares.

'N-no,' Connor wheezed, and tried to retreat when Dmitri bent down to grab his ankle. The Alpha immobilised Connor's right leg beneath his own, crushing it into motionlessness, before tightening his hold around Connor's left heel, taking his shoe and sock off and bringing the lighter closer. 'No, please! PLEASE!'

The heat retreated, and Dmitri burst out laughing even as Connor violently sobbed. 'Oh, you didn't like that idea, did you? How grateful would you be if I refrained?'

Connor could only weep. He'd never been subjected to such abuse and his mind was beginning to lose the ability to process what was happening to him. He wanted it to stop, he wanted home, he wanted Alexis, he wanted to feel safe and cherished again and everything to just _stop_.

Dmitri clucked his tongue. 'Crying again? Don't give me what I want so easily, little Omega. It's charming but I might lose interest fast.'

He abruptly stood up, letting go of Connor's legs, and if that was him losing interest, Connor would spend the rest of his life crying.

He had a feeling he would be doing that either way.

He heard a door open and close, and for a moment dared to believe Dmitri had gone.

But the Alpha was returning to his side, smirking and holding a little box in his hands.

'It's time for the best part,' he announced jubilantly.

Connor just stared at him, panting as he tried to reign in his crying, and Dmitri chuckled. He opened the box, tossing it aside, and held out the content for Connor to see.

'How about this, little Omega?'

Connor looked at him cluelessly. It was a ring with two straps attached on either sides, but what the hell was it supposed to be? How did Dmitri intend to torture him with this?

Dmitri laughed at his expression. 'Don't worry. You'll understand in a moment.'

Without ceremony he reached down for Connor, ignoring his desperate whine, and with one firm hand, held his nose closed.

Connor's eyes widened as he opened his mouth, but before he could do anything else, Dmitri shoved the ring into his mouth. It fit around his teeth, making it impossible for him to push it out with his tongue, and Dmitri let go of his nose to tie something together at the back of Connor's head.

Connor wanted to close his mouth, but couldn't. The ring didn't give an inch.

_No._ Suddenly Connor understood, and tried tugging it off, but Dmitri grabbed his hands and tied them behind his back again. He then forced Connor on to his knees before straightening up and looking down at his handiwork.

Connor closed his eyes, a sob wrenching itself from his throat. He knew how he must look; bruised and welted from Dmitri's beating, naked except for the chastity belt over his underwear and the jeans huddled at his ankles, and his mouth kept obscenely open by the horrible thing Dmitri had forced on him.

'And here I thought you couldn't look prettier,' Dmitri said triumphantly. 'Well, you will, in a just a moment.'

He grabbed Connor's hair, and Connor let out a wail of panic when he saw Dmitri had taken out his dick and the Alpha was hard. _No, no nonono - !_

Without care, Dmitri shoved inside, and Connor choked. The Alpha hissed, a low, aggressive little sound of satisfaction, and pulled out to shove back in just as brutally. For several interminable moments he used Connor's mouth like this, yanking on Connor's hair and hitting the back of his throat so violently it had to be on purpose. Connor gagged and fought for breath, tears running down his face from pain, humiliation and sheer disgust at having Dmitri inside him like this. He had never felt more helpless and degraded.

Dmitri suddenly pulled out, his erection still revoltingly close to Connor's face as he smirked down at him.

'How did you like that, little Omega? Here's a deal for you, since I'm feeling charitable - we can either keep going like this, and I'll use your mouth like the fuckhole it is, or you'll be a good little whore and suck my dick on your own. I'll make the choice an easy one: it's either my pace, or yours. Which do you prefer?'

Pest and cholera was really the question. Connor panted, filling his aching lungs, and knew if he chose wrongly, Dmitri would take extra care to make this even more hellish than it already was. He didn't know how, but the Alpha always found a way to make everything worse.

So, with a choked sob and unable to believe what he was doing, Connor gave a small nod, as much as Dmitri's grip on his hair allowed it.

The Alpha's grin broadened. 'I knew you'd come around.'

He bent down, untying the straps behind Connor's head, then the belt around his wrists. Connor ripped the ring out then gingerly prodded at his aching jaw. His fingers and arms were numb themselves but nothing seemed too damaged. The pain from Dmitri's beating had become a permanent burn he managed to ignore when faced with the new threat of choking on the Alpha's disgusting dick.

_Get through this,_ his instincts chanted. _Get through this. Everything has an end._

He didn't know whether it was his survival or Omega instinct or both, but it was the only thing keeping him halfway sane when he leant forward to do what the Alpha wanted.

He tried not to think about what he was doing. He tried to imagine it was anything else, to ignore the _thing_ in his mouth, the groans of the Alpha above and to pretend none of this was happening.

Dmitri suddenly slapped him, making Connor choke a little. 'Stop daydreaming. If I have to do all the work, I might as well have my fun properly. You were doing a better job getting me off telling me how you'll suck my cock than you actually doing so. Get to it or the ring goes back in.'

So Connor did. Several times he thought he might throw up from the taste and scent of this Alpha who disgusted him so completely, but in the end, he heard Dmitri's breathing quicken before the Alpha grabbed his hair again to come in his mouth.

'Swallow, you bitch. If it lands on the floor I'll have you lick it up.'

_It's over. It's over. It's over._

Connor repeated this mantra in his head as he obeyed Dmitri, but couldn't help the small bout of retching that followed. He managed not to throw up, but it was a close thing.

Dmitri watched him, and Connor tried making himself as small as he could whilst he caught his breath. He kept his eyes down and curled into a ball to hide as much from his body as possible, hoping the Alpha would finally have had enough.

Dmitri hummed, the sound pensive. 'You don't seem to appreciate the privilege I'm granting you by allowing you to blow me instead of me face-fucking you. Do you?'

Connor closed his eyes, and wondered how anyone could take so much pleasure in tormenting another. 'Sorry,' he simply whispered hoarsely, the single word already too much for his battered throat, but too exhausted to fight and knowing denial would be pointless.

'Sorry? That's a sweet little thing to say,' Dmitri laughed. 'I'll let this one pass, then. In fact, I'll do better: I'll give you the opportunity to work on that. Come here and keep my cock warm. No need to suck it, just take it in your mouth and get used to it.'

Connor's mind was empty. He felt beyond understanding what Dmitri wanted from him. He just wanted to be left alone. He couldn't take any more.

He didn't move, and Dmitri made an impatient noise. 'Did you hear me, Connor?'

In that moment, someone knocked at the door.

'What is it?' Dmitri called.

'Mrs Khan sends us. We found something to cut through the straps.'

'Excellent!' Dmitri replied, and quickly righted his clothes again. 'Come in!'

An Alpha and a Beta did, carrying several tools and -

Connor didn't move when they approached him, still in semi-shock, but he began to realise what it meant when the Alpha grabbed him in a tight hold and the Beta pulled on the chastity belt.

His last protection against the crazed Alpha. Connor gasped, his throat too swollen and hurt for him to properly speak, and tried to struggle but it was useless.

The Beta looked at Dmitri. 'We can try with the lock first -'

'I want it off _now_,' Dmitri responded with finality.

The Beta nodded then turned his attention back to Connor. 'Stop moving or you'll get hurt,' he said flatly, his accent the only thing giving his voice any inflection. 

The man put a pair of noise-cancelling headphones over Connor's head, the Alpha pinned Connor down by his arms, Connor's upper and lower body were covered with a rough kind of blanket, and then the Beta turned on the hand-held circular saw.

They were completely insane. Connor let out a cry of terror, until the Alpha changed his hold on him to cover his eyes, effectively blinding Connor to what was happening.

Connor went limp with mind-numbing terror. He didn't know what they were doing and if he so much as moved an inch wrong, they might cut him instead of the belt.

He felt the belt being pulled away as far it would go, and instinctively held his stomach in, so frightened he couldn't breathe anyway.

Then through the headphones, he heard the screeching, horrible sound of metal grinding against metal. Cold sweat broke out on Connor's back as he remained completely immobile, every moment feeling interminable.

And then it stopped. Lying limply, Connor felt them remove something from his waist, then the blankets were gone, then the Alpha released him and the headphones disappeared.

Connor blinked, his heart beating so fast it almost hurt, and heard abhorrently loud panting. He blinked again, his eyes hazy as wetness slid down his cheeks, and realised the noise came from him, struggling to breathe through his panic.

'Excellent work!' he heard Dmitri say, and looked up to see the Alpha grin as the two henchmen exited the room with a respectful nod, before he turned his deranged smirk towards Connor. 'Did that make you cry, little Omega? I can see your tears. Don't worry. In a minute you'll be feeling much, _much_ better, my little mate.'

Connor himself retreated to the furthest end of the room. He was almost at the end of his rope both mentally and physically, but he couldn't just lie there and let Dmitri rape him. It would be a short fight, Connor's limbs already trembling from the small effort, but at least it would have been a fight.

Dmitri seemed amused by his last defiance. He advanced slowly, deliberately taking his time to make every passing moment an additional torment for Connor.

He was almost upon Connor when there was another, urgent-sounding knock at the door.

'Dmitri Borissovich!' came the voice of one of his henchmen.

Dmitri let out an annoyed, impatient snarl. 'What?'

The man answered in Russian, but Connor's heart _stopped_ when he recognised two words.

Something something Alexis Redlock.

And Dmitri was making the strangest face, a mixture of irritation and bafflement. 'Redlock's _what_?'

The reply was a single word in Russian, but Dmitri growled.

He turned, going to rummage through one of the bags near the door, and Connor's breath stuttered when he saw what the Alpha drew out.

A handgun, and Dmitri loaded it with an ominous clack before turning blazing eyes on Connor.

'One word from you and I'll kill them all, Alexis Redlock first.'

He hid the handgun inside his jacket before leaving the room and locking the door behind him. Connor stared after him, and it took another second before he understood.

Alexis was here.

Alexis was _here_.

Within a moment Connor had stumbled to the door, pressing his ear against the panel to listen for any noises.

But he was on the second floor, and in a wing of the house too far from the front door to hear anything.

Alexis was here. How? Why?

Connor's hands shook. Somehow, he had to get to his Alpha. This was his only chance.

He hastily picked up his clothes again, putting on his t-shirt, sock, shoe and pulling his trousers back up. His sore skin screamed in protest, but there was no time for that. He had to get to Alexis.

The door opened anew just as he was stuffing the broken bracelet into his jeans pocket, and Dmitri stepped inside.

He smirked disdainfully when he saw Connor dressed again, kicking the door closed behind him.

'Did you wrap up my gift again? You shouldn't have, little Omega.'

Connor didn't answer, retreating from Dmitri in a way that kept a piece of furniture between them. He had to get to Alexis. The newfound determination gave his body a burst of strength he hadn't known he still had.

'Are we back to that chase, little Omega? I -'

A gunshot. Both froze, and the next moment, several more followed.

'What the -'

Connor looked at the door with wide eyes, his heart beating wildly, and in an instant, Dmitri pounced.

He grabbed Connor, one hand holding his face to muffle his mouth, whilst the other had drawn out his handgun and Connor felt the metal against his temple.

'Shut up,' Dmitri hissed.

Connor went still. It was unlikely the Alpha would actually shoot him, but Connor wouldn't put anything past Dmitri.

Within a few quick, silent steps, Dmitri had dragged Connor to the door, listening intently as Connor had done not too long ago.

Nothing for a short moment, then all hell seemed to break loose.

Several gunshots in quick succession, followed by shouts and the thud of feet as people ran downstairs.

Connor felt Dmitri tense, then the Alpha hissed into his ear. 'Open the door.'

Trembling, Connor obeyed, pulling the latch down before pushing it open.

Nothing moved, and Dmitri leant forward the tiniest bit to peek into the corridor. He then tightened his hold around Connor and stepped out of the bedroom, handgun still drawn and ready.

The shouts were louder now, coming from below, and Connor could hear several curses in English amidst a cacophony of foreign languages. Every few moments, there was the sound of a gunshot, followed by crashes or more angry shouting.

'The little _shit_,' Dmitri hissed. 'I'll kill him for this, the backstabbing little bitch. I'll get to him and not even his parents will be able to protect him.'

Connor's heart beat wildly, trying to understand, and desperately listening for the sound of Alexis' voice. Or shouldn't he? Wouldn't it be better if the Alpha _didn't_ scream or shout?

Dmitri gave him no time to ponder it, quickly dragging him to another, discreet-looking door several feet away. He hastily opened it before pulling Connor through it and closing it behind them.

They were in a narrow, dark corridor, part of the network used by the staff to move unseen around the house. Without hesitation, Dmitri began walking, still firmly holding Connor. They went down a flight of stairs at the end, Dmitri pausing every so often near the occasional door they passed to listen in on the noises.

It seemed to be nothing but a mess on the other side of the walls. Connor heard people screaming and running, things breaking and falling, and once a bullet tore through the wall to bury itself above Dmitri's head. If the Alpha hadn't kept them walking low, it'd have gone through his neck. All throughout Dmitri didn't let go of Connor, still holding his mouth closed, though Connor would probably not have screamed either way. The situation was far too terrifying and he understood nothing of what went on for him to want any more attention.

They eventually progressed to a part of the house where the noise quieted, until it seemed a dim commotion far away. Connor shivered in fear, wondering where Dmitri was taking them. On the one hand, he was glad to be away from the gunshots, but on the other, he was well aware every step took him further from Alexis.

Dmitri eventually led them down a dozen steps at the end of the corridor before pushing open the only door Connor had seen in a while.

They were in the garage. Rows of collector's cars filled the long, large space, and Dmitri dragged them through them, keeping his eyes on the door they'd taken. Every few steps he paused, listening for anyone coming, before continuing to pull Connor along.

Connor was panicking. At the back of the garage he saw Dmitri's limousine as well as his henchmen's car, and he knew if they stepped inside, they would be gone.

Away from Alexis.

Connor squirmed in desperation, trying to dig his heels into the floor to make it harder for Dmitri to drag him, and the Alpha hissed in irritation.

'Behave, you stupid little thing,' he snarled, tightening his grip on Connor's jaw hard enough to bruise. 'Behave or -'

He fell silent, freezing in his movements, before pulling Connor behind the closest car in one swift move. It was a high four-by-four and standing behind the large tires, they were as hidden as they could be whilst Dmitri peeked around the boot towards the back of the garage, where they'd come from.

Still in his grip, Connor neither saw nor heard anything, his pounding heart loud inside his head.

For several moments, there was nothing. Dmitri however didn't relax, eyes fixated above the boot and his handgun ready.

Without warning he suddenly fired, three quick shots that echoed like thunder around the garage. Connor shrank against the Alpha, feeling so sick with fright for a split moment he wanted to throw up.

'_Blyat_,' Dmitri hissed, retreating quickly behind the car with Connor still in tow.

'Give it up, Rostov,' Connor suddenly heard, and his knees almost gave out in relief.

_Alexis._ Connor didn't know how the Alpha had found them but the hope it stirred in him bordered on insane.

'How many bullets do you have left, Rostov?' Alexis continued, and his voice seemed to come from several rows away. 'I can assure you I have more. I reloaded before coming down and I haven't fired a single one yet.'

Connor felt Dmitri's grip tighten almost imperceptibly. Alexis had struck a nerve. Connor had no doubt Dmitri had cartridges on him, but he couldn't reload with one hand.

If he let go of Connor, Connor would make a run for it. From the way Dmitri held him, the Alpha realised as much.

Connor suddenly wondered if he should try to get Alexis' attention. Would it help his Alpha if he began struggling or -

Before Connor had time to think any more about it, he felt the metal of the barrel against his temple and Dmitri had pulled them out of their hiding spot, keeping Connor in front of him.

'I only need one, Redlock. Drop it.'

Alexis stood a good half-dozen yards away from them, shielded as they were behind the back of a car, cold fury in every line of his face and holding a handgun as well.

Connor wanted to both cry in relief and faint in terror when he crossed gazes with his Alpha, and something he'd never seen before flashed in Alexis' eyes.

'I said drop it, Redlock.'

'Kill him and you won't survive it either,' Alexis replied evenly, breaking eye contact with Connor to look at Dmitri.

'Perhaps. My death won't resuscitate him, though.'

'The same could be said for you.'

'Are you sure you want to play that? I can't miss. You might.'

His handgun was still pressed to the side of Connor's head. No, Dmitri couldn't miss.

'I've hit harder targets than you, Rostov.'

'Are you willing to bet his life on it?'

A tense moment of silence, the two Alphas glaring murder at one another. Connor's heart was in his throat, and he wanted to _scream_ at Alexis not to drop it, but he couldn't speak with Dmitri's hand still over his mouth.

Instead he tried telling his Alpha with his eyes, but Alexis wasn't looking at him.

Then Alexis stepped out from behind the car shielding him, and not taking his eyes off Dmitri, slowly bent down to put his handgun on the floor.

'_Good_,' Dmitri said, and Connor _heard_ the unbearable smirk in his voice. 'Now kick it under that car there, then hands up and keep them that way.'

Alexis obeyed, his face unreadable. 'You can't hope to win, Rostov.'

'I already have.'

'Your men will soon all be dead. You won't make it far.'

'Will they, now?' Dmitri sneered.

'Yes,' Alexis replied calmly. Now that he was no longer half-hidden, Connor saw the splatter of blood on his suit. Alexis himself however seemed uninjured, so that meant - 'You know I didn't come alone.'

'You brought your friends to their graves.'

'I doubt that. They're former Paras. Do you honestly think your thuggish brutes stand a chance?' Alexis nodded towards the car under which he'd kicked his handgun. 'That's not mine. Your men couldn't even handle us when we were unarmed, how well do you think they'll fare now? Once my friends have finished clearing the house, they'll come down here. You don't stand a chance, Rostov.'

'I'll be gone by then,' Dmitri snarled, but Connor felt the tension in his body.

In that moment, the whole air inside the garage seemed to buzz from the powerful hum coming from above. It was loud enough to drown out the sound of Connor's heart inside his own head for an instant, before becoming fainter and fainter.

Dmitri's hand on Connor's face jerked minutely and the triumphant look in Alexis' eyes showed Alexis had noticed the other Alpha's unease.

'The rats have fled the sinking ship, Rostov,' Alexis said, and it was admirable he managed to do so without gloating. 'The Khans won't help you.'

'I still have _him_,' Dmitri hissed. 'I don't give a shit about your friends. Any of them or you try something funny and you can pick his brains up from the floor.'

'Rostov,' Alexis replied calmly. 'You're outnumbered. Even if you get into a car, you'll get shot at before you make it away from the house. But here's the deal, Rostov - I don't care about you. None of us care about you. Let Connor go and no one will stop you from leaving.'

'Oh, it's about this little trollop then, is it?' Dmitri sneered. 'All this just to get your little Omega back?'

'Yes. Hand him over and this can end without any more bloodshed.'

'You are a complete _fool_ if you think that. After everything this Omega's cost me, I'd kill him before letting him go, Redlock. Forget it. You're not in any position to negotiate. I could kill you where you stand. Keep annoying me and I will.'

'Be reasonable, Rostov. There -'

'_Shut up._ Kneel where you stand and don't move. Keep your hands in the air. One wrong _twitch_ and I'll blast your pretty head away, Redlock.'

Alexis obeyed, face still impassible. His calm was the only thing keeping Connor from having a meltdown. If his Alpha remained composed, then he must know what he was doing. That meant things would be fine.

Somehow.

Once Dmitri was satisfied with Alexis, he gave Connor a shake. 'Now you're going to come along nicely, do you hear me? If I have to drag you, I'll shoot him.'

Connor was limp, and couldn't tear his eyes off his Alpha when Dmitri began steering him away towards his car.

No. No no _no nono -_

Connor didn't think. If he had, he would have mindlessly obeyed Dmitri, terrified beyond words of Alexis getting hurt.

But Connor's mind was past rationality. Everything in the past few hours defied his concept of reality and made it impossible to fully _process_ what was happening.

All Connor knew was that he had to get to his Alpha. He had to get to his Alpha and then everything would be all right again.

And to get to his Alpha, he first had to get away from this one.

So Connor kicked Dmitri's shin with all his might, and the Alpha released him with a bark of pain. Connor tried fleeing, but Dmitri was fast and almost grabbed him, making Connor stumble and trip.

Connor landed on the floor several feet away and hastily scrambled back a few more before Dmitri roared.

'DON'T MOVE!'

He wasn't pointing the handgun at Connor, but Connor froze all the same.

Dmitri looked beside himself. There was a pallor in his face and a glint in his eyes that made him seem borderline crazed as he stared at them.

Alexis had gotten up during the commotion and there were now barely three yards between him and Connor, who lay petrified on the floor. Alexis kept his eyes on Dmitri, his hands in front of him as though he were soothing a spooked animal.

Dmitri didn't look far from it, the pressure of the situation seeming to become slowly untenable for him.

'Rostov. Let him go. Leave him there and just leave. Just leave.'

'Don't you fucking tell me what to do,' Dmitri hissed, his teeth bared. 'Don't you fucking dare. Connor, _come here_.'

Connor swallowed, and then he saw Dmitri's finger twitch on the trigger as the Alpha glared at him.

No. He couldn't shoot Alexis.

Without thinking Connor stood up and was ready to take the first step towards Dmitri when Alexis spoke.

'_Don't._'

It was a command. At once Connor's muscles froze, and Connor stared disbelievingly at his Alpha as panic overtook his mind. Alexis was a stronger Alpha than Dmitri, not to mention _Connor's_ Alpha, so there was no command Dmitri could give Connor that would make Connor obey.

Alexis couldn't do that. He couldn't give Dmitri another reason to -

'You retarded motherfucker,' Dmitri snarled at Alexis. 'Are you _this_ -'

The distant sound of a siren interrupted him. As it rapidly grew closer Connor could hear there were more than one, and he recognised the shrill cadence as the police.

Even after everything both Alexis and Elliot had said, Connor couldn't articulate the _relief_ at knowing the police were coming. It was over. It had to be over.

'You fucker,' Dmitri said, staring with wide eyes at Alexis. 'You piece of _shit_ -'

'It's over, Rostov. Let Connor go. Do it now and I'll help you deal with the law. We can work something out that will leave you free to go without charges. But let Connor -'

'FUCK YOUR LAW!' Dmitri roared, cheeks red but lips white. 'Do you think I fear your pathetic police?! They'll kiss my arse over your fucking corpse!'

'Rostov, you know you can't -'

'SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU WANT TO RUIN ME?! I'LL FUCKING RUIN YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET THIS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!'

And in one split second, he'd turned the handgun towards Connor and fired it.

Connor was thrown back against a car, the wind knocked painfully out of him as he lost his balance and fell to the ground. He stared up at Dmitri, who wasn't looking at him, and wondered why he was still alive and didn't feel any pain.

Then Connor looked over his shoulder, and his mind emptied itself.

Alexis stood in the spot Connor had been not a moment ago, immobile before suddenly clutching at his chest, and Connor saw the spill of red through his shirt and over his hand. The Alpha's face was white and without a word, he collapsed to his knees in front of Dmitri.

Dmitri himself looked shocked for an instant, before his eyes narrowed and his features twisted in a snarl.

'Fine, you worthless imbecile, have it your way.'

He pointed the gun between Alexis' eyes, Alexis just staring up at him as he clutched at his chest, his hands dripping crimson.

Connor's vision was dotted with black, his chest too small for his lungs and his lungs not _breathing_ as he felt the whole world around him shrink, but despair as he hadn't known _existed_ gave him enough strength to lurch forward and grab Dmitri's arm.

'Please don't!'

'Get off you stupid hussy!' Dmitri barked, trying to shake Connor off.

'Please!'

In reply Dmitri smacked him brutally across the face, sending him flying to the floor. Connor twisted, then his eyes fell on his Alpha, who'd fallen over and lay on his side.

Mindlessly Connor dashed to him, not hearing anything any more and barely seeing. It was too much. Everything was too much. His mind wanted to shut down and get away, but Connor couldn't _let_ it as he reached his Alpha.

'Please,' he gasped, putting his trembling hands on Alexis' forehead and chest, wanting to help and make it stop but not knowing _how_ as his Alpha panted in pain beneath his touch, his breathing a shuddering staccato, and his face was so white even as his torso turned redder and his sharp eyes dulled over.

Connor didn't know what he said, or if he could even speak as his airways clogged up and his body seemed to give out. He didn't notice the shouts around him nor the commotion as other people entered the garage, and when someone pulled him back from his Alpha, it was the last straw.

Connor had reached his limit and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday :)


	22. Chapter 22

Connor blinked, and saw white. 

A white ceiling. White light. For a moment he was completely lost, his mind sluggishly waking up and beginning to piece things together.

White like Alexis' face, and his shirt before -

Connor shot up, panting, and at first didn't recognise the room he was in.

'Dearie me! You're awake.'

Connor turned his head and saw Abigail, sitting in a chair next to his bed.

He was in hospital, tubes attached to his arm, three other patients in the room with him, and Abigail sat at his side, smiling relievedly whilst he stared at her.

'I'll call the -'

'Alexis!' Connor croaked. 'Please, he -'

'He's alive!' Abigail quickly assuaged. 'He's alive. He's in critical condition but he's stable, it'll be all right. Shh, dearie.'

Her soft, soothing tone was like a balm over Connor's frazzled, exhausted state of mind. 

'He's in critical condition?' he nonetheless repeated, the word more sinister than anything he'd ever heard.

'Well, he was shot in the chest. He was incredibly lucky it just about missed his heart and main arteries, but still. Fortunately, they got to him in time, and now he's in good hands. Don't worry, Connor. Lexi is a very hard nut.'

It took several seconds for Connor to process that, and Abigail smiled gently before reaching out to brush his hair from his forehead, studying him.

'Don't worry,' she repeated. 'I'll go tell one of the nurses you're awake now, and they'll have a look at you.'

She stood up, squeezed his hand and left the room. Connor stared after her, already missing her warmth. He desperately needed comfort, and _everything_ about Abigail was comforting.

But she returned soon, and with her a doctor who looked Connor over before thankfully telling him he could stand up. Connor didn't listen that closely, only thinking about Alexis, but anything that allowed him to go to his Alpha was worthy of attention.

He himself was fine, he knew that. Well, mostly. There was still something fundamentally disorientating about his current situation, going from passing out over Alexis after he'd been _shot_ to waking up to Abigail's smile in hospital and being... well, safe again. The disconnect was hard to process.

Fortunately, Abigail listened to the doctor for him, Connor only catching bits as his mind struggled to readjust to reality. Something something painkillers for his back something something under observation until tomorrow something something nothing permanent. Connor was only really interested when a nurse took the tubes out of his arm and told him he was allowed to walk around if he so wished but please not to overexert himself.

'Okay,' he replied. 'Thank you.'

The nurse smiled at him and left. Abigail bent down to rummage in a bag next to Connor's bed.

'I know you want to go see Alexis,' she said. 'Here, put this on first. I didn't have time to go to your flat yet but I took something of mine in the meantime.'

It was a sky-blue dressing gown, just the right size for Connor to slip over his hospital gown. He gingerly stood up, taking a moment to find his balance, and gratefully put it on.

'Thank you.'

'I'll show you where they put your personal belongings. If you're all right with me leaving in a bit, I can go to your flat and bring you back some clothes. And feed your kitten.'

'Blewog!' Connor gasped. 'H-how long - ?'

'Just a night,' Abigail reassured him, before taking out a pair of slippers from the bag. 'Here you go. Don't walk barefoot. We're about the same size, that's convenient. Can you walk? There, dearie. You're a hard nut, too. Now come, let's go have a look at Alexis. His parents are with him so we probably won't be allowed inside, but we can look through the glass panel.'

'His parents?' Connor repeated, his mind a little foggy as he let Abigail guide him.

'Yes. Only two people are allowed with him at a time. But his father's switched with Davy once already so I'm sure you can be with Lexi soon enough. We'll just have to wait a little.'

Connor just nodded, and docilely let himself be led through the busy hospital. Abigail took care to steer him out of the way of the rushing staff and flow of activity, keeping a gentle hand on his arm. It helped Connor stay calm as his head slowly cleared from his walking, and things from the past night came rushing back.

The hospital clocks showed half past nine, in the morning judging by the bright light shining through the windows. Abigail had said a night, so this was the very next day after... _that_ evening. It all seemed surreal. Twenty-four hours ago he'd woken up happy next to Alexis - 

_Alexis._

Every thought in Connor's head came back to his Alpha.

'Here we are,' Abigail suddenly said.

They were now in a long corridor, slightly calmer than the other parts of hospital they'd crossed, and several chairs lined the walls. On one of them sat a man Connor immediately recognised as David.

Connor approached at once, and his heart sank when he saw the sling around the Alpha's bandaged left arm. David didn't look otherwise injured, not even in a hospital gown but his own clothes, but Connor knew the Alpha was hurt because of him.

But David gave them a wide grin when he saw them. 'Hi Connor, you up? Are you escorting my wife back to me?'

Connor couldn't help a little smile. 'She was escorting me, I would say. Are you okay? I -'

'I'm perfect,' David grinned. Now that Connor stood in front of him, he could see David's eyes seemed a bit unfocused. 'Peachy perfect.'

'What happened to your arm? I'm sorry -'

'Nothing, it's all fine! Well, maybe I have to wear this for a bit, and it hurt like a bitch at first, but now everything's fine. Lexi shot the motherfucker who did it in the head, and they gave me painkillers and a nice little wrapping. And I have my wife back. Isn't life good?'

David was obviously high from whatever they'd given him. Abigail immediately turned her attention towards him, but Connor's was elsewhere. His gaze slid to the glass panel David was sitting next to, and his heart suddenly felt two sizes too small.

He recognised his Alpha immediately in the bed, his dark, shiny hair and strong frame. Alexis seemed unconscious, hooked to several machines and Connor wanted nothing more than to check on him at once, hold his hand and stroke his hair back and tell him how _sorry_ he was.

But there were already two people inside, as Abigail had said, a man and a woman, and Connor knew he couldn't barge in like that.

'They're keeping him asleep for now,' Abigail said softly to Connor. Connor swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away. 'But the doctors said he has very good chances, even if he's still in critical condition. The fact he survived and didn't worsen during the first night was very good. It'll be all right, dearie.'

Connor nodded, a gargantuan lump in his throat and his eyes wet with welled up tears. He just wanted to _be_ next to Alexis, the urge so powerful it was almost painful.

'Shh,' Abigail soothed, as though she knew exactly what Connor was thinking. 'Either Penny or Dave will leave soon for a bite, and Davy will let you take part of his shift. Won't you, dearest?'

'You are beautiful, darling. I love you so much.'

Connor glanced at them, and even through all his crushing anxiety, a part of him was oddly calmed by the complete adoration in David's eyes as he looked up at his wife. It just _had_ to be all right, so Connor himself could look at Alexis like that again.

'Thank you,' Connor said to David, even though the Alpha probably already no longer had any idea what the conversation had been about.

'Connor,' David grinned, as though he'd forgotten Connor was here. He most likely had. 'How nice to see you! I love you, too. Not as much as Lexi, but then that'd be weird. Why are you in Abby's dressing gown?'

'I didn't have anything else,' Connor replied.

'Don't worry about it, dear,' Abigail assuaged her husband, patting his shoulder. 'Everything is fine.'

'I know. It's great. I'm so glad to see you two. Connor, we thought we were going to get a corpse. We thought those motherfuckers had killed you. Come here, I want to hug you.'

Without waiting for a reply David had grabbed Connor and pulled him down on his lap, ignoring his injured arm to give Connor a one-armed squeeze.

It was still ridiculously strong, the Alpha too addled to mind his strength, and Connor wheezed in shock.

'Davy!' Abigail instantly intervened, rubbing David's arm and coaxing him to loosen his hold. 'It's all right! Connor's here. Don't hurt him, dearest. There, slowly let go. That's it. He's not going anywhere, and he's well. Shh, best beloved. I'm sorry, Connor dear.'

'It's okay,' Connor replied as he stood up from David's hold, and it really was. 'I'm okay, David. Thank you so much.'

A sudden thought occurred to him, and he looked at Abigail with a hammering heart.

'Where are Ned and Soheil? Are they all right?'

'Don't worry. They're just in custody.'

'They were _arrested_??'

'Well, the police did find them with weapons in a house full of dead and injured people... But don't worry, I doubt Ned and Soheil will be kept for long. The entire situation is such an embarrassing debacle for several police departments already, they don't need families like the d'Arbingtons and the Mahdavis hounding them with their solicitors on top of that. Ned and Soheil will probably have to appear in court but they'll be granted bail until then. Don't worry, dearie.'

In court. Oh God. 'A-and David? And Alexis?' Connor asked, his throat tight.

'Davy will be questioned, too, once he'll be able to give them, shall we way, coherent answers,' Abigail said, stroking her Alpha's shoulder. 'But from what I understood he was injured rather early on and has at least not... well, not killed anyone. As for Alexis, it'll be the same. Don't worry, Connor. There are more than enough people involved who wish to save their behinds they'll be certain to act very nicely towards families like Ned's and Soheil's, and ours. And if it weren't for those boys anyway... Well. Sit down, dear. Just breathe. It'll be all right.'

'I'm sorry,' Connor choked, his anxiety over Alexis coupling with the knowledge his friends might go to prison, and _how_ could he look Abigail in the eye again knowing she had a child whose father might land behind bars because of him. 'I'm so sorry, I -'

'_Shh_, dearie. None of this is your fault,' Abigail replied firmly, shushing Connor as she encouraged him to sit down next to David. '_None_ of it. The boys knew what they were doing, and we are all glad they did what they did. Don't you feel guilty, dearie. This was far beyond any of your control. I don't exactly know what happened, but I can tell you this much.'

Connor nodded, letting her sit him down. He still wanted to cry over this entire horrible mess but poor Abigail didn't deserve that.

'How did you get here?' he blurted out. 'What happened?'

'I'm here because my parents received a call yesterday night that my husband was gravely injured in hospital, so I came at once. Artie is with them,' she added. 'As to what happened before...'

She quickly glanced around and lowered her voice, and no one was paying them any attention, but she took the precaution all the same.

'I'm not quite sure, but Davy told me some things I managed to piece together. Apparently he and Alexis got notified yesterday evening you were being held at the house of Elliot's parents by someone who wished to leave the country with you, so they asked Ned and Soheil to help them stop it. I don't know if that's true, dearie - I don't know what's happened to you?'

'I...' Connor stumbled over his own thoughts. But it was true, wasn't it? In essence, that had been what Dmitri had wanted to do. Take Connor to Russia, that same night. 'That's true. Who told Alexis and David?'

'I don't know,' Abigail replied gently. 'I don't why those people took you and I don't know why it ended in a bloodbath, why it took so long for the police to get there or much of anything else, to be honest. You don't have to tell me, dearie. Just make sure you tell the police so they can deal with those thugs if they haven't already.'

'I'm sorry, Abby,' Connor repeated. 'I didn't mean for any of this to happen. No please, let me finish. I didn't - but that monster wanted something from me, but I _swear_ I didn't want anything to do with him, or any of this, but he didn't care, and if they hadn't come - I'm sorry.'

'Shush, dearie. I know you wouldn't. I know none of this is your fault. There are evil people in this world, and it's not your fault they wished to hurt you. But it's over now, dear. It's over. You're safe and they will all be all right.'

Connor nodded, his whole mind in turmoil. There were _so many_ emotions warring inside him he didn't even know how to feel. He was terrified for Alexis, so happy his Alpha was still alive, guilty his friends were in trouble, unspeakably grateful for their help, and so confused about everything.

'Mum!' David suddenly said happily, grinning broadly as Connor looked up.

His heart missed a beat when the door to Alexis' room opened, letting out a woman followed by a man.

The female Omega was without a doubt Alexis' mother. She had the same curly hair, thick and darker than a raven's wing, the same light-grey, long-lashed eyes and the same elegant bearing. Looking more closely Connor recognised several of her features in David's face as well.

'Mum,' David repeated. 'Why are you crying?'

'I'm not crying, my love, don't you worry,' she replied, wiping at her face as she stopped to look at them. Her voice had a charming lilt to it, the only hint she came from abroad.

She seemed a bit overwhelmed, staring at Connor, whilst her husband, who embodied every English stereotype Connor had ever heard of, appraised him with an unreadable face. He had the same eyes as David, though his were sharp instead of hazy from painkillers as he seemed to take note of every detail of Connor's appearance.

Very aware of it being less-than-stellar in the slippers and Abigail's dressing gown whilst everybody else was properly dressed, Connor awkwardly fidgeted with his sleeve and hoped they might be willing to give him a second chance later.

'Dad, you have something on your face,' David said. 'It's hairy and weird. It looks like Connor's kitten.'

'No it doesn't, best beloved, please just -'

'Dad, you have Connor's kitten on your face. Don't be mean, give it back.'

Abigail put a hand over David's mouth, muffling his words, and smiled serenely at Mr and Mrs Redlock. 'Penny, Dave, this is Connor Thompson. I told you a little about him already. Connor, these are Alexis and Davy's parents, David and Penelope Redlock.'

It was probably the worst circumstances for such a meeting, but Mrs Redlock managed to give Connor a sincere smile, in spite of her pale face and reddened eyes. 'Mr Thompson. We've heard so much about you, we were wondering when Alexis would finally bring you over. Well. This isn't quite how either of us imagined it, I suppose, but it is so nice to meet you.'

She extended her hand and Connor shook it, trying to remember his manners amidst the mess currently comprising his brain.

'Thank you. It's so nice to meet you, too.'

Mr Redlock echoed the sentiment as well, his grip firm when he shook Connor's hand. He was an imposing Alpha, every inch the father of two men like Alexis and David, and Connor was rather intimidated. He personally didn't think Mr Redlock's moustache looked like Blewog, but he didn't dare say so.

Mrs Redlock fretted over her son, asking Abigail questions about his bandages and the care he'd received whilst they'd been at Alexis' side, and Connor's gaze slid back to Alexis' room.

'Go in,' Mr Redlock suddenly said. Connor was startled, looking up at him with wide eyes, and the tall Alpha nodded encouragingly towards the door. 'Go on.'

Connor didn't need to be told again. Carefully he pushed open the door and entered, and made a bee-line for Alexis' bed.

His Alpha. Alexis was pale, his eyes closed, and his scent was _off_, but he was breathing, the wonderful movement of his chest rising and falling steadily. Connor approached, his heart in his throat, and after a moment of hesitation, tentatively reached out to touch Alexis' forehead, combing back a soft, black curl. His Alpha didn't stir, but his skin was warm without being clammy and he was _alive_.

Connor swallowed back a sob as his hand trailed down until he grasped Alexis', and gave it a gentle squeeze. He didn't even know what he wanted to say to his Alpha, assuming Alexis could even hear him, because there was just so _much_.

The door opened and Abigail peered inside. 'Connor dearie,' she said softly. 'There's someone for you outside.'

Connor looked up, frowning in confusion as he turned his attention towards the people on the other side of the glass panel, and - 

_Oh God thank God oh goodness - _

He pressed a kiss to Alexis' forehead before stumbling outside, and straight into his mother's waiting arms.

She was on the verge of crying as she embraced him, her soft scent so familiar and soothing Connor was _drunk_ on relief for a moment.

'My baby,' she repeated, squeezing him tightly. 'What's happened to you? What have they done to you? My poor little child.'

It took a while before they parted, and she drew back far enough to scrutinise him from head to toe. She looked a little dishevelled, her bun messy and her clothes not quite as tidy as usual, but she was the same he remembered and it was _wonderful_.

'Who's the lady?' David abruptly asked dreamily. 'Madam, that's quite the bag for someone your size.'

He prodded with the tip of his shoe at a large bag on the floor, which Connor immediately recognised as belonging to his father, and Abigail at once shushed David whilst chiding him for kicking someone else's property.

'This is my mum, Lucy Thompson,' Connor replied, and it was _really_ not how he'd hoped Alexis' and his families would meet, but, well. 'Mum - '

'Was that Welsh you were speaking? It sounds soooo weird.'

'David!' hissed his wife and his mother.

'Soh said -'

'Dearest, why don't you go check on Lexi?' Abigail suggested.

David looked up at her. 'Okay,' he replied, before looking back at Connor and Lucy. 'Hello madam! Here's your son. We took care of him.'

'Thank you,' Lucy replied with a smile, no doubt feeling very confused. But she had taught Connor to always be kind, and she'd never failed to set a good example. 'I'm not sure what happened, but thank you.'

'Oh, that's easy,' David grinned. 'He got kidnapped by the Russian mafia. Hi Lexi!'

He disappeared into Alexis' room, leaving everyone staring in horror after him.

'Y-you,' Lucy stammered, looking at Connor with wide eyes.

'I'm okay!' Connor said hastily, feeling very uneasy beneath the stupefied stares of everyone around him. 'I'm okay, everything's fine. I... I'll explain it to you later.'

There was silence for a moment, Lucy just looking overwhelmed, before she seemed to shake herself. 'What did the doctors say, baby? When can you go home?'

'Err...'

'As soon as he's feeling better,' Abigail thankfully replied for him. 'I think they wished to keep him until tomorrow, but if you're feeling well enough, Connor, you can go home today.'

Lucy looked at Connor inquiringly. 'How do you feel, sweetie?'

'Um...'

'Perhaps a change of clothes and a hot meal would do you good,' Abigail said gently.

'I have nothing to wear and I don't want to leave Alexis and I lost my keys,' Connor blurted out honestly.

'That's all right,' Abigail replied, and held out a set of keys Connor immediately recognised as Alexis'. 'Here, you can have Lexi's in the meantime.'

'We'll come back, darling,' Lucy replied. 'But I think this young lady is right. Don't worry, I have everything you need in here,' she pointed to the bag she'd brought, 'I know how it is in hospital. Come, let's get you a little pampered up and we'll come right back afterwards.'

'I will let you know if something changes,' Abigail said, and they all looked at Alexis through the glass panel, only to see David repeatedly poking at his unconscious brother's nose with his finger.

Abigail let slip something that _almost_ sounded like a curse before rushing inside, followed by Mr Redlock who helped her steer David back outside.

'Stop pestering your brother,' Abigail chided her Alpha as she pushed him out.

'I'm not pestering him,' David argued. 'If I were I'd be doing something else. Have you heard of that thing where apparently if you put in water the hand of someone who's sleeping, they'll pee themselves -'

'All right, son, let's get your mother and your wife something to eat,' Mr Redlock said firmly, gripping David's shoulder to begin marching him away. He nodded at Connor and Lucy as he passed them before disappearing down the corridor.

'I'm sorry,' Mrs Redlock said to Lucy. 'They gave him some rather strong painkillers. He's not quite himself.'

'That's all right,' Lucy replied. 'I'm deeply sorry about your children. I assume you're the mother of the young man Connor's been talking about?'

'Yes,' Mrs Redlock smiled, and in spite of the bizarre circumstances, they seemed to take a liking to one another.

Mrs Redlock returned to Alexis' side whilst Abigail escorted Connor and Lucy back to Connor's room. He wouldn't have been able to find it himself, and was very grateful when she then showed him the small locker where the hospital staff had put his few belongings (which were really just his broken bracelet and a single penny Dmitri's henchman had missed), before she left them with a smile.

Connor went into the bathroom to change, a bit self-conscious now that the other patients in the room were awake, and was greeted by two police officers when he exited.

He really should have expected it, but he still didn't know what to say when they asked to speak to him.

They were two Betas, a man and a woman, and both were very nice, but in that moment Connor just couldn't. There was a detachment in him when thinking of the events of the past night, as though it had happened to someone else instead of him, but it only worked as long as he didn't reflect on it too hard. If he did... Connor didn't feel he could deal with it just yet.

And he didn't _want_ to, either. There was a visceral, primitive _imperative_ inside him that demanded he forego anything until his Alpha was well again. He couldn't take care of Alexis if he himself was a mess, so whatever concerned himself would have to wait.

First Alexis had to get well. Then everything else could follow.

He didn't know how to explain that to the two Betas though, when he couldn't quite articulate it himself, but somehow his lost and confused expression seemed to convey it well enough. Lucy intervened, saying there was no point in trying to get a statement out of him now when he was still clearly under shock, and maybe Connor really was.

Eventually, the two police officers gave him their contact information, as well as a gentle urging to please get in touch as quickly as possible. Connor nodded, and _knew_ they were right, but... just not now. Now all that mattered was Alexis.

He was in a bit of a daze as they left the hospital, his mum having called a cab whilst the doctors finished discharging him. He made a vague mental note to remember to pay her back when they got out in front of Alexis' high-rise, and Lucy seemed genuinely speechless at first when seeing how nicely he lived.

Well, she had probably guessed this wasn't Connor's flat, but she didn't reproach him his silence when she sent him off to shower whilst she took care of a yowling Blewog.

It was utterly bizarre to be like this in Alexis' flat. Everything _looked_ fine but it felt so wrong. Connor couldn't get over it as he undressed and stepped under the shower.

The _pain_ he felt when the water hit his bruised back knocked the breath out of him for a moment. His skin hadn't been torn badly enough to warrant keeping bandages on all the time, but it still _hurt_ so much it snapped Connor out of his stupor.

The shower turned out to be a ridiculously quick one, and afterwards Connor bent over the bathtub to wash his hair like that. He raced through it, in a hurry to be done so he could go back to Alexis.

Lucy however had other plans. 'You need to eat first!' she said, fretting over her pots when Connor joined her in the kitchen, hastily finishing dressing. 'And have you used the cream the doctors prescribed you? And tell me what happened! The mafia, baby? Was that young man serious?'

Connor paused.

Lucy's eyes widened and she paled. 'He was?!'

'I...' Connor stuttered, and didn't know what to say.

'Come here, sweetie.' He did, and she hugged him, mindful of his injured back. 'Tell me, darling. Tell me what they did to you. It's okay. It's all right. Tell me.'

For a moment Connor just stood there, letting himself be hugged, then something inside him broke. This was his _mum_, literally the safest person on the planet, and she understood _everything_.

A sob wrenched itself from his throat and then he was talking and crying at the same time, letting out a garbled mess of words as he tried explaining to her what had happened.

He didn't think it made much sense, but Lucy seemed to understand all the same. At some point she'd sat him down and held him as he sobbed, stroking his hair and humming reassuringly as she'd done when he'd been a child. She didn't interrupt, for which Connor was grateful because he didn't think he'd have been able to pick up his train of thoughts, and at the end of his disjointed splatter of words, said nothing for a while as she allowed him to cry himself out.

'Shh,' she repeated. 'It's all right. He'll be fine, sweetheart. We'll go back there and you can be at his side again, and he'll be better soon.'

Connor sniffed, slowly getting a hold of himself again, and looked guiltily at the pots on the stove. 'Sorry if I made you burn it.'

'Don't be silly dear, it's just a stew that's about to be ready, and even if it were burnt, it wouldn't matter.'

She checked the stew whilst Connor wiped his face, and he was so _grateful_ for her presence.

'How did you get here?' he asked, suddenly curious.

'Well dear, the hospital called us yesterday night and I took the first train to London this morning. Your dad and the kids will be all right until I get back.'

'How is everyone?'

'Very relieved to know you're better,' she smiled. 'I called them whilst you showered. Ah, darling.'

Connor could just _imagine_ the panic in the Thompson household the previous night.

'I'm sorry, Mam.'

'Shht! I don't want to hear that word. None of this is your fault. Now, eat up, and here, I went to get your mail as well.'

Connor glanced at it, recognising some logos from various utility providers, but his eyes paused on the set of keys amongst the letters. And under that - 

His heart missed a beat as he grabbed his phone from beneath the various envelopes. It was turned off but Connor recognised the little chip on one side from when it had fallen on the kitchen tiles once.

He looked up at his mother with wide eyes. 'Was that...'

'Your phone? It was on the table before.'

'And - and the keys?'

'They were in your letterbox.'

Connor picked up the keys and recognised them as belonging to Alexis' flat, in addition to a small one he couldn't identify. Who...?

His heart stuttered nervously.

_Elliot._ The name tasted sour.

Connor had managed avoiding thinking of his former friend until now. Remembering what he'd done to Connor hurt more than any physical injury he still bore.

And _why_. It was the worst thing Connor didn't know. The _reason_ for such a betrayal. But was Elliot the one who'd told David and Alexis? He had to have been, no one else had known. But _why_. What had Connor done to deserve this, and _what_ had been going through Elliot's head? He'd not only screwed over Connor, he'd endangered his friends, too.

Hopefully, once David felt better, or Ned and Soheil got released, they would be able to tell their side and Connor could understand what had happened.

So he hastily finished his plate, and his mother nodded approvingly as she took the empty dish to put it inside the dishwasher.

'Go get the cream the doctors prescribed you and I'll call a taxi. Let me just check if I have enough.'

'It's okay,' Connor said. 'I... I have something for emergencies.'

Surely this qualified? If it didn't, Connor would pay Alexis back later, but he didn't want his mum to spend any more money. London cabs were priced something else.

Lucy was surprised, but she didn't argue. Connor grabbed the cream from the bathroom then went into Alexis' study.

There he paused, and a nasty feeling settled in his stomach.

The safe was open, and someone had clearly gone through it. There were a lot less documents and the three hard drives Alexis kept in it were gone.

Connor swallowed, and hesitantly went to check what remained.

He didn't have a clue as to which documents had disappeared, but the envelopes with Alexis' credit cards were still there. The safe hadn't been forced open either, Connor's birthday on the dial. Connor tried to think back, but the front door had been fine, too, no sign of a break-in.

So who had a key and an interest in the contents of Alexis' safe, not to mention could guess his passcode -

Elliot. Of course. He'd dropped Connor's phone on the kitchen table, gone through Alexis' safe then thrown the keys into the letterbox on his way out.

Lovely. Connor could feel indignation bubble up on Alexis' behalf, but he swallowed it down. He didn't want to think of that now. All he wanted was to go back to Alexis and the rest of the world could hang themselves.

Connor picked one of the credit cards and returned to his mother, who then called them a taxi. She ogled the black credit card in his hand but thankfully didn't say anything, and rubbed the balm on to his injured skin whilst they waited for their cab.

There was no one in front of Alexis' room when they returned. Mr and Mrs Redlock and David were gone, and through the glass panel, Connor saw Abigail at Alexis' side, reading a magazine. He wanted to send her a text to avoid tapping on the glass, then remembered his phone had been dead and he'd left it charging at home.

'Go in, it's two people, isn't it?' Lucy said, and Connor felt stupid as he nodded.

He entered, and Abigail smiled at seeing him.

'Don't you look better already, dearie. Don't worry, he's as we left him.'

'Where is everyone?'

'Dave and Penny took Davy home to have a rest, and lie down as well. They haven't slept the whole night, the poor souls. But the doctor was here before and said it doesn't look as though it'll worsen, so they could go home for a bit. Will you stay with him now?'

'Yes.'

'Good,' she smiled. 'I thought you might. Is your mum staying?'

'Yes. You can go home, too. I don't have my phone but if you give your number to my mum, we promise to call if anything changes.'

'You're a sweetheart,' she said, and Connor realised how worn-out she too must be.

So she left, and Connor sat down next to Alexis in her stead.

His Alpha. Alexis hadn't moved an inch since Connor had last seen him a few hours ago. Connor didn't want to be bothersome by over-touching his Alpha, though he wanted nothing more than cuddle up to him and hug him until he was better, but he dared brushing their fingers together to hold Alexis' hand.

The small contact soothed such a monster inside Connor he was suddenly amazed he hadn't noticed it before. He was finally where he belonged, at his injured Alpha's side to watch over him, and the relief was indescribable.

With it came a rush of exhaustion Connor hadn't expected. He didn't want to fall asleep, but the room was quiet save for the rhythmic beeping of the ECG, and when Connor rested his forehead on his forearms at Alexis' side, his eyes fell shut on their own.

It was Lucy who woke him, gently stirring him.

'Sweetheart, we need to leave for the night,' she said, and Connor blinked in confusion.

Night. Right. Apparently he'd slept through the whole afternoon, but he still felt exhausted. Once they were home, he barely managed to help his mum set up the bed in Alexis' study before collapsing on to his own.

It still smelled of Alexis. It was both a blessing and a curse.

For once in his life, Connor was the one who woke his mother the next morning.

Mrs Redlock was already there when they arrived at Alexis' room, and there was a doctor inside talking to her. Connor was prepared to wait until he'd left, but to his surprise Mrs Redlock motioned for him to join them.

Hesitantly he did, immediately glancing at Alexis, and was surprised to see the Alpha seemed to have a bit more colour to him than yesterday.

'Are you Mr Alexis Redlock's mate?' the doctor asked him.

'Um, not yet,' Connor admitted, and couldn't help a slight blush.

To his surprise, the doctor seemed a little startled. 'Oh. Well. But you were the one who stayed with him the whole of yesterday afternoon, weren't you?'

Connor nodded, his throat and stomach suddenly tight. Had he messed something up?

'Excellent,' the doctor replied, shooting him a smile. 'It seems it did our patient quite an amount of good. He's significantly better than yesterday, more so than I would have expected. It seems your presence soothes him, even though you might not be mates yet. It would be a great help to him if you could spend more time with him.'

Connor didn't have to think about it, the answer immediate and obvious. 'Yes,' he replied, his heart _bursting_ with such joy at the thought he could help Alexis get better.

'Good. But don't think you must sleep on the floor next to his bed,' the doctor added, curtailing Connor's next thought. 'If you're unwell or stressed, your scent will reflect that, and it won't benefit him. Please be sure to take care of yourself, or it won't do anyone any good.'

Oh. Right. But that made sense.

The doctor left soon after, but not before adding that if Alexis kept improving at this rate, they would reduce the dosage of drugs the next day and allow him to wake up.

There were no words for Connor's excitement and delight at the thought. Mrs Redlock had tears in her eyes as she looked at him with a watery smile, looking more grateful than there were words to describe it.

But she didn't need to, and they sat in companionable silence at Alexis' side for the next hour.

Over the course of the day, Connor barely moved from Alexis' side. Mrs Redlock was replaced by her husband a while later, then the pair switched again, but Connor only rose to get a quick bite, use the loo or walk around the room when the pain from his backside became untenable. He was still on some mild painkillers, but he preferred not to overdo them. Lucy patiently waited, reading a book or chatting with Alexis' parent who was currently outside.

One might expect Connor to be bored, or barely spent after such a day, but Connor was neither. He often dozed off as he had the previous day, the little naps at his Alpha's side feeling far more regenerating than a night's worth alone in their bed.

And any discomfort he might have felt at staying cooped up in a hospital room all day was worth it the next morning, when the doctors announced Alexis was in a good enough condition to wake. The Alpha would probably do so at some point during the day, or the next at the latest.

There were no words for Connor's happiness.

However his enthusiasm faded as nothing changed over the following hours. Sometimes there was a twitch in Alexis' fingers or a muscle around his eyes, but the Alpha remained as unresponsive as ever apart from that.

Connor knew it was stupid to be disappointed. He knew it took _time_ and he should be patient, but he would have given both his kidneys in that moment just to have Alexis look at him again.

It was late afternoon, not long before visiting hours were over, and Connor was alone with his Alpha. Mr Redlock had gone to the police station, where apparently David was giving his statement, and Mrs Redlock and Lucy had gone to the hospital café to get themselves a coffee.

Connor had his head on the mattress next to his Alpha's torso, looking down to where he was softly stroking Alexis' wrist. He'd been shy to touch him at first, not knowing whether Alexis would find it annoyingly clingy if he was vaguely aware of his surroundings, but as time had passed, Connor's desire for physical contact had slowly won out.

Alexis would just have to _wake_ if he wanted to tell Connor to stop.

What Connor wouldn't give to see him do so.

Connor swallowed, turning over Alexis' hand, and slowly began drawing hearts with his finger on the inside of Alexis' palm.

He had been doing so for a while, and had lost count of how many times, when the fingers of Alexis' hand twitched.

'That tickles.'

'Sorry,' Connor replied automatically, and then froze. For a second it seemed surreal, then Alexis' hand closed over his and Connor shot up, his heart beating so wildly it felt ready to explode.

Alexis was awake, and gave him a small but sincere smile. 'Hello pet. I couldn't have wished for a better sight to wake up to.'

'_Alexis!_' Connor sobbed, and wanted to throw himself at his Alpha but refrained just in time. Instead he squeezed Alexis' hand with all his might as he leant down to cover his Alpha's face with kisses, his happiness so overwhelming he didn't know what to do with himself.

Alexis chuckled, his voice raspy and rough. 'It's all right, pet. I'm here.'

'Alexis,' Connor said, his eyes wet with tears as he finally got a grip on himself. He stroked his Alpha's soft curls and couldn't help the ridiculous smile spreading across his face. 'Alexis, you - you have no idea.'

'Shh, pet,' Alexis soothed, then his eyes swept over every inch of Connor he could see. Connor stared back, drinking in the wonderful sight of his Alpha awake again. 'You look well. That's good. My precious, darling pet.'

'I'm okay. I'm fine,' Connor smiled. 'I - oh! I should tell the nurses you're awake.'

'Don't.'

'What?'

'I'd rather talk to you for the few minutes I have left before I fall back asleep. I'm just about knackered already.'

'Oh, Alexis,' Connor laughed, and pressed another kiss to his Alpha's forehead. 'I'm sorry, I don't think the nurses would be very happy with that. I'll be right back.'

So he was, and the nurse fetched a doctor who in turn seemed quite happy with Alexis' progress. The Alpha could be moved out of the intensive care unit within the week if it continued like that.

Connor was beyond elated. He hoped Mrs Redlock would be back before Alexis fell asleep again, and the harried mother just about made it before the doctor told them the patient needed rest. She smiled through her tears and kissed Alexis' head before squeezing Connor's hands and hastily calling her husband to tell him the good news.

Connor sat down next to his mother, his head on her shoulder, and felt so tired but happier than he'd been in a long time.

Alexis was awake. Alexis would be fine. Everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!
> 
> NB: I'm neither a doctor nor a nurse. Please humour my medical (in)accuracy.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning was calmer as Connor and Lucy got ready to go to hospital. The ever-present, all-consuming anxiety about Alexis had lessened to somewhat bearable levels since the Alpha had woken; Connor still worried and fretted, but it was no longer quite so desperate.

Lucy wouldn't let him help her with breakfast, so Connor decided to check his phone whilst giving poor neglected Blewog some much deserved cuddling. He'd not looked at it since finding it at home and realised he better tell the HR department of his work _something_ before they fired him.

He also had several missed calls and text messages from Jack and Sofia, asking if everything was okay and why he wasn't showing up or replying.

HR could wait. Connor dialled Sofia's number, hoping she would forgive him for calling this early in the morning.

_'Hun, if I hadn't been so worried, I'd curse your ear off right now.'_

'I'm sorry,' Connor said, and knew it couldn't sound very sincere when the sound of his friend's voice made him smile like an idiot. 'I'm sorry, I wanted to talk to you.'

_'Well finally! You didn't forget me, did you? You know what, never mind - Conn, have you SEEN the newspapers??'_

'I'm okay,' Connor replied hastily. He hadn't actually read any papers or watched the telly since _that_ night, but he could guess what they talked about. 'I'm okay, don't worry.'

_'Well yes, I would hope so, but did you see them?? Okay, maybe not, God knows the papers were full with the dumpster fire at that other house, and my goodness, that's a whole other thing, innit, but wait, let me just check, I'll send you the link...'_

Connor was a bit confused now, but waited as Sofia sent him a link through their messaging app. He plugged in his earphones so he could keep talking to Sofia whilst he looked down at his phone, and his eyes widened at the article she'd sent him.

_'It's them, isn't it? You have to tell the Met!'_

There were five faces grinning up at Connor from the article, and there was no mistaking the golden canine in the broadest of them. The article itself however was dour; those poor five men, it said, had been so savagely beaten they'd spent a week in hospital, but the police were struggling to find the culprits. After several unsuccessful weeks, they were now asking the public to come forward with any information they might have, and to ensure a maximum of sympathy, the article even included pictures of the Alphas' injuries.

It had been savage, of that there was no doubt. Connor wouldn't have recognised them.

Sofia was still talking, and Connor struggled to snap out of his stupor to listen.

_'Did you see? Apparently it happened last month already but they can't find anyone! If you ask me it's a wild goose chase, those arseholes must have a **laundry** list of people who want to beat them up. I wonder what they did this time? You know what they say, hun, the mother of idiots is always pregnant.'_

'The what? Is that - is that a Romanian phrase again?'

_'Italian, actually, but it should be universal. But you know what, I'm just hoping it wasn't Romanians. Who beat them up, I mean. It's so embarrassing each time there's a robbery or mugging and they find it was a Romanian guy who did it, I'm just **so** ashamed every time. But I mean, they deserved it this time, so if it **was** Romanians I guess that's more like national pride for this one? Anyway, hun, you have to go to the police and tell them you know who it was! We have their names now and everything!'_

'I... yes,' Connor stuttered. That _grin_ did stir something in Connor's memory, a hint of a wisp behind the fog still clouding the majority of that night. 'I just... that was brutal. Who would do something like that?'

_'Do we honestly care? All right, maybe we should. But probably no one more than your Alpha, he's going to be sooo disappointed he didn't get to them first. I don't think I've told you but he was determined to find them, asking me and patrons questions whilst he was waiting for you to finish your shifts. He said not to alarm you but I think I can tell you now. Anyway, what did those morons say? Let me just... ah, found it. Several attackers, with an Eastern European accent - shit. It was Romanians, wasn't it? Goddamnit. I guess they were bound to beat up someone who deserved it eventually.'_

Connor didn't know what to think of the whole thing as he read through the details. Eastern European. Attackers the victims had never seen before. Ambushed at the back of a building. Broken bones and a viciousness that was astonishing for an assault on complete strangers. The police didn't exclude it had been a targetted attack.

Meanwhile Sofia hadn't stopped talking, everything she'd wanted to chat with Connor about for the past days now pouring out at once.

_'And did you **see** the crazy headlines three days ago? Oh my God! They're still arresting people! Every day there's someone new, it's insane!'_

'The what?'

_'You don't know?? Where've you been, hun? Under a rock? Back in Wales? Look at this.'_

She sent him several more links, and Connor was grateful she stopped talking to allow him to go through them undisturbed.

The biggest story, and the one Sofia had doubtlessly meant, concerned the breaking-up of a criminal organisation where dozens of high-profile people had been involved. The longest and oldest article, published the day after _that_ evening, was full of details, but Connor mostly skimmed through them to get to the meat of the story, followed by the updates over the past day.

Apparently there had been a raid at the house of the high-society figures Mehrad and Catherine Khan on suspicion of kidnapping, where the police had found uncountable more evidence in addition to the staggering amount that had been leaked to the press that same night. The journalist who'd written the original article remained anonymous, which Connor was honestly not surprised to see considering the kind of people who'd just been incriminated. There were disturbing pictures, recordings and correspondence, and though no sources were named, Connor had a feeling he suddenly knew why Elliot had wanted Alexis' files. This was doubtlessly what Alexis and Elliot had accumulated over the years, but _why_ it had gone this way, Connor still didn't understand.

Strangely, apart from the Khans' names and all those incriminated who'd subsequently been arrested, there were no other names in any of the articles. Not Connor's, nor Alexis', nor their friends', nor... Connor's heart stuttered in fear when he found Dmitri's name nowhere. What _had_ happened to the terrifying Alpha? He couldn't find any information on the Khans' whereabouts either. Had they managed to get away? That wasn't unlikely.

The thought was utterly horrifying.

_'Hun, are you there?'_

Sofia. Of course she had no idea Connor had been in the middle of that "dumpster fire" as she'd called it. She was just sharing this with him because of how insane it was, and the gossip value of hearing politicians and other respected members of the public arrested over the facilitating of child trafficking and drug distribution.

'I... yes,' Connor stuttered. 'Do... Did they say what happened to the, err, the people they found in the house that other night?'

_'Well, it says here that they were either arrested or taken to hospital. They found the kidnapped person and apparently they'll make a full recovery, God bless the poor soul! Imagine getting abducted by those creeps! I mean goodness, what those people have done, they're monsters, not to mention -'_

'All of them? Didn't - are they sure none got away?'

_'Well, they haven't called for a manhunt, at any rate. Don't worry hun, you'll be safe. Don't you have Alexis watching over you? Your Alpha is scary as all hell when he's pissed, I wouldn't worry about anyone looking at you the wrong way!'_

She was laughing, but she had no idea how right she was. Connor swallowed.

Sofia then asked about him, how he'd been and why he'd dropped off the radar for several days, and Connor gave a vague answer about being busy and his mum visiting and he'd tell her later. She seemed a bit surprised by his unhappy tone, but she stopped pressing after he'd _promised, really promised_ to tell her next time. Connor meant it, too. He wanted to tell Sofia. But right now he didn't feel he had the energy.

He then called HR, and the lady at the other end was thankfully willing to hear him out. She asked for several documents as proof, and once Connor had managed to make the printer in Alexis' study obey him to scan his papers, he got an email from her telling him everything was in order and he could have his sick days off.

That was a relief. It lifted a weight off Connor's shoulders to know he wouldn't have to look for another job on top of everything else.

Afterwards he called Jack, and let his friend know he was fine, he just needed a few days off but not to worry. Jack seemed relieved, and in spite of everything, there was a quiet, soothing warmth in Connor's chest at the thought his friends cared about him so much. Jack made him giggle with a story about how a visiting kid had tried taking two desserts by adding one on to the dish of the other, and the poor mother's embarrassment when she'd realised at the till, and all-in-all, Connor's mood was quite improved when he eventually hung up.

Lucy had long finished making breakfast when Connor was finally done with his calls, and was waiting for him at the kitchen table.

Connor knew her well enough to see she wanted to say something, but she just smiled at him and told him to dig in. She waited until he'd finished eating before looking at him pensively, and Connor could tell it was coming.

'Sweetheart,' she began, a worried frown on her face. 'I know you're very sensible. You've never been any trouble, unlike some of your siblings. But I want to make sure you'll be safe. This Alpha of yours, Alexis Redlock... His parents are very lovely, but there seems to be a whole... thing surrounding him that's not very safe. He knew those people who hurt you. That's not... Sweetheart, you're old enough to make your own decisions, and I know you like him very, very much, but have you thought this through?'

Connor didn't know how much his mother had understood from his explanations the previous day, but she'd put her finger on something most parents would not like.

And he couldn't blame her, but he'd never been more sure of anything than the fact Alexis was his Alpha.

'I did, Mam. I know - I know it looks quite bad right now, but it's not Alexis' fault. He just - he tried to warn me,' Connor said, and it made Elliot's betrayal all the more bitter. 'He tried to - he told me I shouldn't... That I was trusting the wrong people. I didn't listen. But when I messed up, he still came and - well. You know,' he sniffed, trying to hold back an emotional outburst at the memory of just _what_ Alexis had done to protect him. It still seemed insane. 'Alexis is a good man. He's my Alpha. I'm sorry I'm worrying you, I'm sorry this is how you met him, but I love him.'

Connor had thought it many times, but saying it cemented it.

Lucy studied him, her worried expression not abating, but eventually she let out a little sigh. 'Well. He saved your life, didn't he? I can't talk too badly of the man who saved my child. And clearly you two care for each other, though I might not have seen it in a way a mother would like. I just... Well. Will you promise me to be careful, Connor? Please just... I don't want it to be too late next time.'

'I promise,' Connor said at once, and his heart clenched at the thought of the torment his mother must have endured. She'd put on a brave face until now, but she'd realised how _close_ events had come to ending much differently. 'I promise, Mam.'

She nodded, wiping at her eyes, and crushed him to her when he rose to embrace her. She kissed his forehead after releasing him, and her eyes shone with tears but she smiled at him.

'I do look forward to meeting him,' she said. 'He seems like a very nice young man, in spite of all. A bit... Well. A bit posher than I'd have expected, I suppose, but life is funny that way. If we always got what we expected, it'd be quite predictable.'

'He's not a snob,' Connor hastily added, worried his mother would stress herself into thinking she needed to compensate for their modest background. 'He's not a snob, and he knows I'm - we're not... well. He knows we're working-class, but he doesn't care. And neither do David and Abby - you know, his brother and his sister-in-law. None of them seem to care, so don't... worry.'

Lucy seemed rather surprised. 'Don't they? Not even a little?'

'No. Alexis' friends don't seem to care, either. They've all been... well, they've never mentioned it. None of them have. They know what I do and that we're not... wealthy, but they've never said anything and they never made me feel as though I don't belong. So don't worry about that, Mam.'

Lucy looked at Connor's earnest face, and smiled fondly. 'You've found a really good one, then, sweetie.'

'I did,' Connor answered honestly, and meant it from the bottom of his heart. 'I found the best one. I know it's been a mess and it's not how I wanted any of this to go, but he's everything I could possibly want.'

'Well, then. Let us go see how Prince Charming fares, shall we?'

Connor knew his father would probably take a much harder look at Alexis before giving the Alpha the green light, but his mother seemed satisfied for now, or she'd realised this was a topic for another day. Either way, he was unspeakably grateful for her support.

A surprise awaited Connor in front of Alexis' hospital room. Three tall figures stood talking in a small circle, and Connor's heart gave a leap of joy when he recognised his friends.

'You're all right!' he exclaimed in relief, rushing to the Alphas' side.

'Aren't you a sweetheart,' Soheil laughed when Connor reached them. 'Give me a hug, darling, it's so good to see you're well.'

Connor was happy to oblige, and was then passed around until the three Alphas were satisfied. They seemed in good shape, not a scratch on Ned and Soheil, and if David still had his sling, at least he no longer appeared drugged.

'Hello Mrs Thompson,' David greeted Lucy, who was smiling at their display. 'I hope I didn't pester you last time. I wasn't quite myself.'

'That's all right, don't worry,' she smiled, and Connor hastened to introduce them.

He'd barely finished that Mrs Redlock looked out of Alexis' room, and after smiling at Connor and Lucy in greeting, looked at her son and his friends.

'Edmund, Soheil, will you be leaving?'

'Yes,' Ned nodded. 'Sorry, Connor, we took up Alexis' energy before, he's resting again now. Come have a chat with us outside?'

Connor looked at Alexis through the glass panel, and disappointingly, his Alpha was indeed asleep.

He wanted to be at Alexis' side regardless, but he knew this was a golden opportunity to talk unfiltered about _that_ evening with his friends, and perhaps finally get more answers. 

So he nodded, and went inside to give Alexis a quick greeting kiss before rejoining the Alphas and following them outside.

The Alphas led him to a shaded spot on the car park in front of the hospital, where in spite of the ambient street noise they could talk in peace.

'Are you okay?' Connor blurted out. 'You look okay but, I don't know, maybe I just...'

'We're fine,' David smiled. 'Don't worry.'

Connor nodded, and couldn't stop the tears that suddenly welled up when he remembered how much he _owed_ them. 'Thank you,' he said thickly to Ned and Soheil, willing himself not to cry. 'Thank you so much. I don't know what... Thank you.'

'Don't mention it. As though we'd let any fucker get away with you.'

'What happened?' Connor asked, quickly wiping at his eyes before he embarrassed himself.

'Eli called me that night,' David replied. 'He said that Rostov lunatic had taken you to his parents' house and wanted to leave the country with you. He said he needed someone to go there and be a distraction before Rostov hopped into the heli, at least until the police got there. Eli said he couldn't get through to his trusted contact, and shit, I don't know how much you know about that, but Eli's parents are... well, let's just say it's complicated with them and the police.'

'I know everything,' Connor blurted out. 'I mean, Alexis told me they're criminals and they have connections and how no one dares to investigate them, and, well, stuff like that.'

The Alphas seemed astonished, but then David shook himself. 'Right. Well then, you can guess getting the police to the Khans' house isn't as easy as making a phone call. Luckily Eli somehow managed to sniff out a few members of the force who'd actually dare go there, and _see_ for themselves what's what, but they weren't available then if I understood correctly. So he said we should go and try to stall until the bobbies finally got off their arses, or Rostov would be on his private jet with you before they got there. He was very adamant that under no circumstances, you should get into the heli, and I guess... Well, maybe not only because then you'd be on the way to the airport and Rostov would have you in his jet before we're halfway there, never mind stopping him from leaving with you. So I called Lexi, then Ned and Soh, and we went to Eli's house. He'd texted me to pick him up from home so we'd have an excuse to be there. But, hah, it didn't go as planned, as you probably guessed.

'Mrs Khan wasn't delighted to see us, she told us Elliot wasn't home and to go to his flat. We tried playing dumb and saying Elliot had told us he was home and to pick him up _there_ and if she was sure and maybe he was just sleeping in his room and if we could wait, but she wasn't having it and tried to have us basically kicked out, except Alexis lost his shit. He was having a staring contest with Mrs Khan over her telling us to go when one of their thugs touched him and Lexi punched him in the face as a response. _That_ made another fucker draw a knife, but no way are any of those shits touching my little brother. I got in the middle like a dumbarse and the blade went straight down to the bone,' David said, patting his bandaged arm. 'Then Lexi _really_ lost it and he grabbed the gun the bloke wanted to draw out and shot him in the head with it, and then everything went completely to shit. Lexi managed to get out of that pigsty to go look for you whilst we took care of those bastards, and at some point Soh ran down to the garage to stop anyone from leaving. He found - well. Why don't you tell him, Soh?'

Soheil hummed. 'I was racing with one of those Russian fuckers, actually, although he came from the other side and we basically ran into each other when we entered the garage. He tried to have a go at me and we were tussling when Rostov shot at us. He was aiming at me but it was a messy fight and he hit the Russian instead. Clean shot straight through the neck, and he narrowly missed me with the next couple ones. Then I fired back and he crept off somewhere, and I could finally get to you and help you with Lexi. You weren't... well, you passed out on me, but _luckily_ the cops finally showed up in that moment. They sniffed Rostov out, saw to you and Lexi and arrested me, and you know the rest.'

There was a pause after Soheil had finished, Connor needing a moment to process that.

'Eli... Eli called you?' he finally asked David.

'Yep. Thank God he knows whatever shady shit's up at his parents' house. What the hell did Rostov want from you, Connor?'

'I...' Connor stuttered, and tried to make sense of what he'd been told even as he struggled to come up with an answer. This wasn't how he wanted the world to know. First he wanted to tell his family and Alexis, and it should be _joyful_, not like this. 'I don't know,' he finally replied lamely, feeling guilty for lying to them but not knowing what else to do. 'I... I don't know.'

'I'm sorry, kid,' David said sympathetically, rubbing Connor's arm. 'I'm sorry. Whatever it was, it's not your fault. Dmitri Rostov is a sick freak. These types of people don't always make sense. I'm just glad we got you back.'

Connor nodded, but his heart felt cold at hearing _that_ name. 'What... where is he?' he whispered.

'Rostov?' Ned replied. 'They haven't let him go yet. I don't think he's telling them anything. He's probably hoping his daddy will put enough pressure on the right people they'll give him bail and then he'll fuck off back to Russia and never face justice.'

'You mean like us?' Soheil sniggered.

'Shut up,' Ned rolled his eyes. 'At least we're not going anywhere.'

'Will they... will they let him go?' Connor asked, voice hoarse from fear.

The Alphas appraised him silently for a moment, then David spoke, carefully choosing his words.

'Money never hurts, especially in grey areas. Right now, with the way things played out, Rostov can plead self-defence to an extent. It's not a very believable case, but a few well-placed pounds here and there will straighten it out. But with what he tried to do to _you_, kidnapping you, well he's got _shit_ to get out of that. You have to talk to the police, Connor. With the amount of attention this is getting, there is no sum that'll help anyone escape the utter shitstorm that'll follow if they give him bail after your testimony. They won't risk this going to the press. And when I say they, I mean the couple of corrupt arses who ruin it for everybody. From what I can tell, most of the police are bloody _high_ on the idea of finally setting fire to the Khans' legacy.'

'Oh, you got that feeling, too?' Soheil snickered. 'I swear, talking to them about the Khans was like watching vegetarian lions who'd just smelled meat for the first time. Goddamn they're going to get that rump steak.'

'So you're not in too much trouble?' Connor asked hopefully.

'Don't worry,' Ned replied. 'My uncle made sure we aren't. He knows all the right kind of people to leave absolutely no doubt in anyone's mind we're just good boys who had to be good friends to an Omega in need. Can't argue against that.'

'Can't argue against his seat in the Lords, you mean,' Soheil snorted.

Ned grinned. 'It's a very comfortable seat that never hurt anyone. I can't talk badly of it.' Then he sobered. 'I only wish that's what _I'll_ deal with, too. Instead I'm going to get the pleasure of Her Ladyship The Countess.'

David and Soheil grimaced. 'Maybe jail wasn't so bad.'

'Who is she?' Connor asked.

'My aunt,' Ned answered. 'My uncle's wife. She's the one who raised Gigi and me, since my father's a workaholic and my mother - anyway. She's an Omega who might even be smaller than you but if I had to choose between a grizzly bear and her, I'd take my chances with the grizzly. _But_ at least I'm not Soheil,' he grinned gleefully at his friend. 'I'm not my grandparents' only grandchild and the baby, the apple of the whole family's eye.'

'You cry-babies,' David chuckled. 'All right. Thank you for dropping by. Connor and I will be going back to Lexi now.'

'Sure thing,' Ned replied. 'Connor, can you do me a solid? If Eli gets in touch with you, will you let me know? I haven't heard from him in a couple of days and I'm not surprised he's laying low right now, but he usually tells me where he is. If he talks to you, can you just let me know he's fine?'

Connor's mouth was dry and he didn't know what to say. 'E-Eli?' he finally croaked. 'I... I haven't heard from him.'

Connor didn't expect he ever would again. He didn't even know how Elliot had thought this would go afterwards, what the _hell_ Connor was supposed to make of everything.

'Ah, damn it,' Ned said, looking frustrated. 'He's not at his flat, although that's not surprising, but I'll have to comb through London now to find him.'

'Didn't he... didn't he live with you?' Connor asked Soheil.

The Alpha seemed surprised. 'Me? No, not any more, he moved out last week. Said he didn't want to be in the way now that things are looking to be working out with Gigi for me. We helped him get his stuff and all to his flat, at least the boxes. He didn't want us to help unpack, probably because he figures we'd just make more of a mess than we'd help. Anyway, no, he's no longer at my place.'

Connor just _didn't know what to think_. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. Should he tell them what Elliot had done? Should he tell the police? They were sure to ask him how Dmitri had gotten hold of him and Connor couldn't just tell them he didn't know. 

'You all right, Connor?' David frowned.

It took a second for Connor to find his voice. 'I... yes. I-I'm fine. Thank you. I... I just...'

'It's a lot, I know,' David said sympathetically. 'And we won't pester you with it again. Just please go to the police as soon as possible.'

'Is there... is there anything I should tell them? Or not?' Connor asked, wanting to know if there was anything he could say or not say to avoid getting his friends in trouble.

'You tell them the truth,' David replied firmly. 'You tell them exactly what happened to you. If the lot of us have to, ah, reinterpret a few things, don't be concerned with it. Just tell them what you saw and don't think of anything else. Do you understand?'

Connor nodded, then swallowed before asking the question that had his heart hammering. 'Do you... do you know where Eli's parents are?'

A pause, the Alphas exchanging glances, before David looked back at Connor. 'Don't worry about them. They're dead.'

Connor's eyes widened. 'They're _what_? But I thought - I thought they got away from the house -'

'They did, and then didn't make it far. Their helicopter crashed not a mile away. Catherine Khan was pronounced dead at the scene, her husband died yesterday in hospital. The pilot could still survive, though.'

Dead. Two of the three most terrifying people Connor had ever met, dead. It seemed so surreal.

'How did it happen?' he asked, trying to piece together as much as he could.

'They're not quite sure yet. The helicopter seems to have malfunctioned. The police are still looking into it, technically this hasn't been made public yet. We just already know because well, it's good to have friends, innit?'

Of course. Connor wasn't even really surprised his friends had connections in the know. That seemed to be how everything worked.

But if the Khans were dead, and Dmitri was in jail, then -

'Eli's on his own,' he blurted out.

'Well, not exactly,' Soheil replied. 'He still has us. But yeah, he's rid of those pieces of shit. At last, my God. Who thought that'd ever come. The police will want to talk to him no doubt, but after that, he's free.'

Free. Suddenly Connor understood.

And it was wonderful for Elliot, but Connor just wished the price had been another. He just wished _he_ hadn't been the proverbial lamb on the chopping block, or anyone else, really. Why hadn't Elliot worked with Alexis? Continued what they'd been doing? Alexis had seemed confident it would work. Had Connor really been expendable enough? Had their friendship meant absolutely nothing to the other Omega?

It hurt.

'Conn, you all right?'

Connor blinked, willing his tears back down. 'I'm fine,' he replied hoarsely. 'I just...'

'All right, all right,' David soothed, putting a protective arm around Connor to lean him against him, a strong and warm frame Connor could feel shielded by. 'Enough of this. We'll go back inside to Alexis, you fellows go home. We'll see you in the afterlife.'

Ned and Soheil made their goodbyes, wishing Connor well, then David gently steered Connor back inside.

'Want anything from the caff? I think they have chocolate fairy cakes, how about that?'

That sounded very tempting, but - 'I don't have my wallet,' Connor replied.

'That's all right, it's on me,' David smiled. 'You just have to help me carry the coffee for our mums.'

A very fair deal. Connor took his coffee and fairy cake, but didn't like the way David was holding his with his only usable hand.

'It's fine,' the Alpha reassured him, but Connor took the coffee anyway and gave him his fairy cake to carry. At least that way David wouldn't risk burning himself if he lost his grip or something happened.

'Stupid Soheil,' David grumbled on their way back to Alexis' room. 'He slurped my coffee before when I wasn't looking. The _entitlement_.'

Connor had to smile. 'Will they be all right?'

'Them? Don't worry. Soh's going to get it from his four grandparents and all his aunts and uncles in addition to his parents, but he'll be fine. Ned will just hide at his father's place until he thinks his aunt will have calmed down a bit.'

'Won't his father scold him?'

'No, the dude probably didn't even notice Ned was gone for a few days. He works literally all the time,' David added at Connor's expression. 'Pretty sure Ned didn't even try to call him and just went straight to his uncle to tell him he was in custody.'

The concept was so bizarre for Connor he thought he'd misheard. He couldn't imagine his parents being too busy for any of their children when they needed it, even back when both had still been working.

'How can that be possible?' he blurted out. 'How can work be that important?'

Something flickered across David's face. 'It's not that Ned's father doesn't care. Whenever Ned actually shoves himself under his father's nose with something he wants, he usually gets it. But... You know, some men drink, others gamble, others do drugs, and others work. Ned's father works.'

'Oh,' Connor said, and thought how awful it must be to have to compete with an addiction for a parent's attention. 'But... and his mum?'

David sighed, and looked at Connor in a rather sad, fond way. 'She's been gone for a long while. She... well. She was a bit... let's just say she wasn't quite right up here. She fell into a massive depression after Gigi's birth, when Ned was around seven, and she... well. I think you understand. They buried her under flowers and her husband buried himself under numbers, and that's how it's been for the past twenty-some years. But don't worry about it, Connor. Don't worry about Ned or Soh. They're tough and they'll be all right. You know what, I think you've brought us all luck, in a way,' he smiled. 'Ned's finally allowing Soh to get somewhere with Gigi and now that Eli's parents are history, perhaps Eli will finally give Ned a chance. I'd be very happy to see that happen.'

Connor couldn't answer that. The thought of Elliot was painful, and he suddenly wondered how the other Omega imagined this to go on. David, Ned and Soheil adored Elliot, but Connor had a feeling Elliot's betrayal of him would not be looked upon kindly. What was even Elliot's plan going forward?

'What do you think Eli's doing?' Connor whispered.

'Eli? I'm not sure. The police will be looking for him, I imagine, and perhaps he wants to wait a bit before speaking to them, but right now I think he's waiting for all the potential troublemakers to be arrested before making an appearance again. Can't blame him, blimey.'

'How... I mean, won't they have frozen the Khans' accounts? Since there's proof they've been used for criminal purposes and stuff?'

'Most likely, but don't worry. I'm _very_ sure Eli has back-up funds somewhere, and if he needs something, he knows we're there. Don't worry.'

Back-up funds.

_A hundred-and-thirty bitcoins._

Suddenly Connor wondered how much that was worth. How much _he_'d been worth.

Mrs Redlock and Lucy were chatting outside Alexis' room when Connor and David joined them. They thanked them for the coffees before Mrs Redlock looked at Connor with a fond, amused smile.

'Alexis is awake again. But he refuses to talk to me, he says he only wants to see you now.'

'Oh! I - I'm sorry.'

'Don't be, dear,' Mrs Redlock replied, not seeming to notice the endearment that slipped out. 'Just go inside and make our impatient patient happy.'

Connor obliged without hesitation.

Alexis grinned at him when he entered, his grey eyes lighting up, and Connor could do nothing but smile back as he went to sit at Alexis' side.

'How are you feeling?' he asked, after giving Alexis a chaste kiss.

'Much better now, thank you. How about you, pet? My gorgeous little darling.'

Connor flushed, and knew it couldn't be true; he was too pale, his eyes too red and the circles beneath too dark to look good, but Alexis seemed to just _drink_ him in. 'I'm okay, thank you,' he smiled shyly.

Alexis raised his hand to brush a knuckle down Connor's cheek. 'You're perfect. My mother told me you wouldn't leave my side after the doctors told you it did me good. What I would do without you, I don't know.'

The _adoration_ in Alexis' eyes and the soft touch against his cheek clogged up something inside Connor, and he suddenly choked on a sob. 'You wouldn't be in this bed in the first place. I'm so sorry, I -'

'Shh pet, stop this nonsense. None of this is your fault.'

'But you - you - my God, Alexis, you took a _bullet_ for me! You're crazy. You're crazy and I love you so much,' Connor sobbed, and articulating the _insanity_ of what Alexis had done tore his remaining composure apart.

Connor began crying, disbelief, relief, incredulity and so much _affection_ for this inane Alpha bubbling over he didn't know what to do with himself. He was suddenly gently, but firmly tugged down, his head against Alexis' chest as the Alpha's arms closed around him. Connor struggled, aware he _shouldn't_ touch any part of Alexis' torso in his state, but the Alpha's embrace was firm and in the end, the _rightness_ of it won out as Connor wept his heart out.

'Shh, pet,' he heard Alexis coo as his sobbing finally calmed down. 'Shh. I'm here and everything's all right. I've got you, Connor.'

'You almost died,' Connor hiccuped as he wiped at his face, Alexis allowing him to draw back a little to look at him. 'You almost _died_.'

'I didn't, pet. Shh.'

'What were you _thinking_?'

'I don't really remember, to be honest, but I can tell you what I'm thinking now: better me than you.'

Connor was speechless, staring at Alexis with wide eyes. What could he answer to one of the craziest things he'd ever heard?

Alexis just smiled at him, his eyes shining with something intense. 'Say it again, pet.'

'W-what?'

'Say it again.'

For a moment Connor didn't understand, then he blushed. But it was out now, and there was no point denying it.

'I love you,' he repeated, his cheeks red as he looked at Alexis.

Alexis' eyes shone and his grin was radiant. 'Good. Marry me.'

'W-wha...' Connor was utterly gobsmacked, gaping at Alexis like a fish. 'W-what?'

'Marry me. You love me and I love you, we will mate and always stay together, so marry me.'

There _was_ logic to this train of thought, but... Suddenly Connor realised what Alexis had said, _I love you_, and those three words made him so happy he couldn't help a little giggle of euphoria escaping him. _Alexis loves me._

'Alexis,' he replied, over the moon and overwhelmed. He squeezed his Alpha's hand. 'Alexis, I love you so much, but maybe we should wait a bit before making _that_ kind of decision.'

'Huh,' Alexis replied, and he seemed disappointed but resigned. 'Well. I have to admit I didn't expect a no. But maybe I should have. I'm not looking my best, am I? I probably stink of blood and medicine and whatever else, and I don't even have a ring. Sorry. This was a crappy proposal.'

'No!' Connor exclaimed, aghast Alexis would think he didn't _want_ to. 'No, it was perfect. Well, maybe not perfect, but I don't care about any of that. I'm just saying... You should get better first, and then we can think of other things.'

'I'd get better a lot faster if I had a hot fiancé, just saying, wink wink nudge nudge.'

Connor couldn't quite stifle his giggle, but he was relieved Alexis didn't seem more wounded by Connor's wish to wait. 'You have a hot Omega. How about that?'

'Mhm. All right, pet, I can live with that.'

'Good,' Connor smiled, and tenderly stroked a few curls from Alexis' forehead. 'I love you, Alexis. I love you so much. You are so _wonderful_ and I can't tell you how happy you make me, and how happy and grateful I am you're alive. Thank you. I... Thank you so much.'

'Shh, pet,' Alexis cooed, stroking Connor's cheek, and Connor was a bit embarrassed his eyes were welling up again but he couldn't help it. 'Shh. Anytime, my darling. You're my Omega, my perfect, gorgeous, sweet little Omega. I had to live up to my name at some point, didn't I?'

'Your name?' Connor chuckled, sniffing back his tears.

'Alexis. The defender. You keep calling me that and it was time I earned it, wasn't it?' Alexis teased with a grin.

'Oh,' Connor laughed. 'Well. I haven't really figured out a nickname for you yet -'

'Don't. Well, I won't stop you if you wish to, but I love hearing you say my name. In your voice with that adorable accent, it's the best sound. _Especially_ when you're mewling it in my arms.'

'Alexis!' Connor sputtered, blushing furiously as the Alpha winked at him, but he couldn't stop the smile at Alexis' silly joke.

Alexis chuckled, then glanced towards the glass panel. 'Is that your mother? Mine told me yours came.'

'Yes,' Connor nodded. 'But don't worry, she's not expecting to be introduced to you whilst you're still unwell. That can wait.'

'I hope I won't offend you, but I'm rather glad to hear that. I don't suppose I'll make the best impression like this.'

'You _saved_ me. Don't be silly.'

'Well, but still. I'd rather cut my best figure than be an invalid.'

'You're _always_ handsome, don't be ridiculous.'

'That's very kind of you to say,' Alexis chuckled. 'Where is she staying?'

'With us. I hope that's all right.'

'Of course it is. You're the Omega of the house, you decide what guests we're having.'

For a moment, Connor wasn't sure how to reply, or understand what Alexis had said. Then he remembered how Alexis had grown up, and the dynamics in his parents' household; if Mrs Redlock was indeed a housewife responsible for the management of their home, hosting would be her prerogative. Alexis was simply transferring his mother's authority to Connor because that was what he knew.

Connor's first response was that this was Alexis' home, so Alexis was the one who should decide, regardless of anything else.

But no, Connor realised. Alexis was right; Connor was his Omega, so that made it _their_ home. And even though Connor was more than a little taken aback at the amount of control Alexis appeared willing to grant him, the reasoning behind it made Connor so warm inside it was ridiculous.

Not that Connor minded deciding who went in and out of his home. Alexis and his nest was a special place and he wanted to know exactly who entered it and when.

Suddenly, as Connor realised that, the arrangement between Alexis' parents seemed like an incredibly sensible one, and he was glad Alexis was willing to give him the same.

'Thank you,' he smiled, and it sounded a bit silly but Connor didn't know how to express himself otherwise.

'Anytime, pet. Speaking of our home, how is our little diva?'

Connor chuckled. 'A little upset we've been neglecting her, I think, but otherwise as well as ever.'

He then showed the Alpha a few pictures of Blewog on his phone, until he noticed Alexis tiring and let him have some rest.

They chatted several more times over the course of the day, though Connor and Alexis' family were careful not to overexert him. The doctors were very pleased with Alexis' progress but he still needed to be treated with care.

But all in all, Connor's heart was light with happiness that evening, when he cuddled up with Blewog in bed. Chatting with Alexis, touching and exchanging soft kisses after several anguished days without, was _soothing_ in a way Connor couldn't express.

He was more than ready to switch off the lights and sleep when his phone vibrated.

Connor frowned. He didn't recognise the number, and it wasn't a normal call; it came from one of his messaging apps. It was the encrypted one Alexis and his friends liked to use, though Connor only really had it to chat with Alexis.

Connor didn't know the number and at this time of night... His heartbeat sped up, terror suddenly surging.

But then the call ended and Connor got a message from the number instead, followed by another one.

_i know you're not asleep yet it's only like 10 pm_

_please pick up_

Connor _stared_. He couldn't believe it.

When another call came, disbelief made him answer. 'Hello?'

A pause. _'Connor. I want to... explain a few things.'_

Even though he'd suspected, Connor still felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. Elliot certainly had the strangest timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!
> 
> NB for my non-UK readers: the (House of) Lords is the Upper House of Parliament in the UK. Members of the Lords are either aristocrats (traditionally hereditary but now mostly life-peers) or the bishops of the Church of England. Their main role is to look at legislature passed by the House of Commons (the elected Members of Parliament) and either approve it or send it back for revision.


	24. Chapter 24

Connor was speechless for the first few seconds.

_'Connor?'_

Part of Connor wanted to tell Elliot what _nerve_ he had, another part wanted to hang up, and another still wanted to cry because of what he'd lost, or thought he'd lost, and Connor just didn't know how to feel about this.

'Uh,' he choked out, and his eloquence stopped there.

But Elliot didn't seem to need more. _'Look. I understand you're really upset with me right now. You have a right to be. I just want you to know it wasn't supposed to go that way. I, well - okay. I'm sorry for doing that to you. But it was the only way to kill two birds with one stone. It was the only way to get rid of both my parents and Dmitri.'_

'Really,' Connor managed.

_'Yes. Look - one way or the other, I needed to get rid of my parents. With the limited options I had, a police raid wasn't the worst, but they were untouchable and no one would have dared. But Dmitri taking you there was a good enough reason my trusted contact was willing to risk it because kidnapping, especially of a British citizen, isn't something they'd have gotten away with lightly. The point is, the police were supposed to go there, arrest the lot, set you free, and I'd have taken care of the rest from then on. Or alternatively, knowing my parents, they would have used Dmitri as a distraction whilst they tried to get away - anyway. That was the idea, and I'm sorry you had to be the bait but -'_

'Bait?!' Connor exclaimed, and all the anguish and betrayal suddenly came flooding out at once. 'I was bait?! Is that what you call it?! You befriended me to use me and then you gave me away to that _monster_ when I trusted you, and then you endangered Alexis and David and their friends by telling them to go confront that lunatic! Are you out of your mind?!'

_'It wasn't supposed to go that way! The cops were supposed to get there at once but the officer I trust unexpectedly got sent to another scene and she struggled to get her colleagues to **listen** and that chief is so utterly incompetent, it kept dragging out so I had to get **someone** over there before it was too late! Or would you rather I hadn't? Would that have been better?'_

'You almost got Alexis _killed_! That madman shot him and would have shot him again if he could have!'

A pause. _'I didn't mean for that to happen. But at least Alexis is still alive -'_

'No thanks to you! And do you even know what you put me through?! Do you have any idea what he _did_ to me? You probably do, you made me wear that _thing_ because of it, and you still _sold_ me to him! What is wrong with you?!'

_'What's wrong with **me**?! Do YOU have any idea what that fucker did to me during that week he had me?! You were with him for a few couple of hours, I was with him non-stop for a bloody week! Do YOU know what he did to me?! He pissed in my mouth! He raped me with his handgun! He spunked on dog food and made me eat that off the floor! He double-teamed me with his cousin and I don't mean from both ends! Do you want me to go on? And I was supposed to mate with the fucker and that would have been the rest of my life! NEVER. I had to do something, and I'm sorry it had to involve you, but I didn't choose that! I didn't choose for you to be that stupid fertile male Omega! And you know what? This wasn't what I'd planned at all! Do you think I wanted the utter shitstorm that's going on right now?! I just wanted to get rid of Dmitri! I wanted him to have that fucking Omega so he'd piss the fuck off and I could concentrate on my family, but it just HAD to be you! It had to be you and so I had to find a bloody alternative because YOU just had to be so goddamn YOU. If it had been anyone else they'd be in Dmitri's mansion right now and I'd have a problem less!'_

Connor was shocked speechless. He understood, _in a way_, Elliot's desperation, but the other Omega had been ready to sentence an innocent soul to a dreadful life and didn't appear the least bit remorseful over his thoughts.

_'But instead of being a random stranger I don't give a fuck about, it had to be bloody you! And you know what, Connor? Dmitri would have found you. He'd have found you and taken you, and the only question was whether he'd do so on his terms or on mine. And trust me, Connor, if he'd done it on his, nothing would have saved you. There wouldn't have been a bloody THING anyone could have done about it, but on **mine**, I could control the game. So I did. And I managed to make it so the bastard finally got caught, and my parents got what they deserved as well.'_

Connor abruptly wondered if Elliot knew his parents were dead.

More importantly, he kind of _understood_ where Elliot was coming from, but that didn't make the betrayal less hurtful. That didn't _undo_ what Elliot had done.

'Are you expecting me to be grateful for that?' he asked, and genuinely wondered what the other Omega thought he ought to feel.

A pause. _'No,'_ Elliot eventually replied. _'I don't expect anything from you. I know you're bloody pissed at me right now and that's your right, but it wasn't **meant** to go that way. You tell me what I was supposed to do. You tell me how I was supposed to turn this into something that didn't fuck everyone over!'_

Connor inhaled deeply, and tried to bite his anger back.

'I don't know. I'm not you. I barely understood what went on before. But you - you _betrayed_ me. I trusted you and you... you used me.'

Saying it aloud hurt in a way Connor hadn't expected, but he was proud he managed to hold back his sniffle.

_'I know. I'm **sorry**. If I could have chosen it to be anyone other than you, I would have. But I couldn't. So. Connor. Don't worry. I have a few loose ends to tie up but you'll never hear from me again. Keep this number though. If there is anything you ever need, let me know. I'll help you.'_

'I don't think I'll take you up on that offer.'

_'It's there all the same. Where did you say Dmitri shot Alexis?'_

'In the chest. And he wanted to put the next one between his eyes but -' Connor held back a sob. He tried not to think of those awful, agonising moments in the garage, because if he did he thought he might break down completely.

_'All right. If there's anything else you want to shout at me for, now's your chance.'_

Plenty, actually, but Connor felt too exhausted for a shouting match. He was _unhappy_ and just wanted it to end, but there was one more thing he felt he had to point out. 'They're worried about you. David and Ned and Soheil. Even though you've been really unkind to them as well.'

Elliot's voice was tight when he answered. _'You can tell them I'm fine. In fact, tell them and the police whatever you want, if you haven't already.'_

'You should tell them yourself. They endangered their lives because of your mistake.'

A pause. _'Maybe. I doubt they'd care to know, though. Not after this. They've put up with a lot from me over the years, but I don't expect this to fly. Not that I really blame them. I think I did what's best, but I don't expect anyone to agree with me.'_

'So you're just... running away?'

_'I finally can. You don't know what it feels like. You don't know what it feels like to finally be your own master.'_

'Well. I guess it's good it was worth it for you.'

A short silence. _'It's what I have left. I made my goodbyes. Have a good life, Connor. You deserve one.'_

Elliot hung up. Connor lowered his phone and stared at it for several minutes, trying to process the conversation.

He honestly didn't know how to feel.

He was angry, yes. Still so very angry, and it had felt _good_ to tell Elliot off. But an almost equally large part of him was simply sad, sad at the loss of a friend he'd liked so much. Elliot had been... well. He'd been a good friend, right up until he'd decided to sacrifice everything for... everything else, Connor supposed. He didn't begrudge Elliot his desire to be free of his family and Dmitri. He just hadn't assumed he'd be part of what Elliot would throw away for it.

In addition to Elliot's friends. If he'd been ready to discard _them_, his letting go of Connor must have been quite small in comparison; they had seemed to mean so much to Elliot. Not even Alexis had questioned the fact Elliot loved David, and it was probably the same for Ned and Soheil.

Still. It was hard for a handful of people to compete with the rest of the world.

But there was, in spite of all, a small measure of comfort in knowing Elliot _had_ cared, at least somewhat. Hadn't that been the reason he'd changed plans, according to him? He hadn't wanted Connor in Dmitri's clutches permanently.

It was probably stupid, but it did make Connor feel a little better to know their friendship hadn't been completely faked. That Elliot actually had enjoyed their time together and not put up with someone he didn't like because he'd wanted Connor's trust. When had the other Omega known Connor was the target? Surely not when they'd first met, or their first meet-ups; it was most likely some time after Connor had gone to hospital. Connor wished he'd thought to ask, but he wouldn't call or text Elliot just for that.

He didn't want to talk to Elliot right now. Not for anything.

Another thought wouldn't let go as Connor stared down at his phone, and then his curiosity won over his nausea. With shaking fingers, he opened a web browser and searched for a bitcoin to pounds converter before typing in a hundred-and-thirty.

Then he stared at his screen, his heart going wild as he couldn't believe what he saw.

Over a million pounds. A _million_ pounds. It was a sum Connor couldn't begin to grasp.

That was his worth. A million pounds. For a one-in-a-million Omega.

Connor wanted to be sick. He put his phone away and switched the light off before curling around Alexis' pillow and trying to forget everything but his Alpha.

It worked enough for him to fall asleep, and be woken the next morning by Blewog licking his nose.

There was a hubbub around Alexis' room when Connor and Lucy got to hospital. Mrs Redlock was inside with Alexis, and David was outside, smiling in greeting at them.

'He's a bit sour today,' David smirked. 'Maybe go inside and cheer him up, Mum would be grateful.'

'What's going on?'

'Nothing. He's just being difficult because he's unwell and people like that want to be left alone.'

'Oh.'

That wasn't much of an answer so Connor entered, and Mrs Redlock seemed relieved to see him.

'Your Omega's here, darling,' she said to Alexis. 'I told you all would go well.'

Alexis didn't reply, shooting her a grumpy look, but he smiled at Connor.

'Hello pet.'

'What's the matter?' Connor asked after greeting Mrs Redlock and kissing Alexis' brow.

'They're moving me,' Alexis groused.

'Moving you?'

'To another hospital. I'm going out of the ICU so my mother decided to have me shipped off to a private clinic for the rest of my recovery.'

'Oh,' Connor answered, a little unsure why that would displease Alexis. 'What's the problem?'

'They're going to do it _now_, and that's more or less when I've been told, too.'

'It's not a huge fuss, dear,' Mrs Redlock said. 'We're telling you where you're going and it's a good hospital, I don't understand you.'

'Yes, _now_ you're telling me, _finally_, when I'm already halfway out of the door.'

'Don't be so cranky, dear, you'll be much more comfortable there than here.'

'If Connor had come half an hour later, he'd be standing in front of an empty room.'

'Don't be silly, I asked David to let him know.'

'There's no service in the Tube, if he'd already been on his way it would have been too late.'

'I'd have been very sorry if that had been the case, but it didn't happen. Now Alexis, be nice to the staff, I don't want you glaring at them. I'm sorry, Mr Thompson,' she said to Connor. 'It's been a bit of a busy morning, I hope it's all right if I leave you for a short moment, but I should be back before they come get him. If not, everything's in this bag, but David will be outside if there's anything and I should be back.'

Connor reassured her everything was all right before she left with a smile, and he sat down on Alexis' bed to look at his sulking Alpha.

'Alexis,' he said, and couldn't help an amused smile. 'It's okay. I'm sure the new hospital will be very nice.'

'Do I not have a say in anything any more?'

'You're _injured_, darling. Don't be upset because your mother doesn't want to pester you with things she can sort out herself. Now come, give me a smile.'

'Only because it's you.'

For all his petulant complaining however, Connor could tell Alexis liked his new room when he visited him at the private hospital later that day. It was a single room, fairly large and very nice-looking in the most... orderly hospital Connor had ever seen. It was devoid of the franticness and rush of the public hospitals he knew, nothing but sleekness and quietness everywhere. Connor didn't want to know how much a night cost. The staff were very friendly, too, and Connor understood why Simon would prefer this to his current workplace.

'Tell me a bit what's happened,' Alexis said when Connor had sat down. The Alpha was in his own pyjamas and Connor could tell Alexis enjoyed it. 'No, come over here, sit on the bed. It's much nicer.'

Connor couldn't deny the closer the better. So he moved, and blushed when Alexis pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand after grabbing it.

'Not much since yesterday,' Connor replied. 'Oh, but I think my mum's going to go home soon. I'm fine on my own and my siblings need her.'

'I understand. Are you sure you'll be all right? I can ask Davy and Abby to host you.'

'Don't worry,' Connor smiled. 'I barely feel my bruises any more and I'm perfectly all right doing things by myself.'

'All right. But I think I speak for Abby when I say you can always call her if you change your mind.'

'I know. Thank you.'

'When is your mum leaving?'

'Tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.'

'All right. I'll meet her some other time, I hope she'll forgive me. At least you met my parents though, and my mother won't stop gushing about the sweet, polite Omega I have,' Alexis grinned. 'And my father wished he could have talked to you more before leaving to catch up on work, but he made sure to mention you are an exceptionally agreeable young man. In other words, they already adore you more than they adore me.'

'Oh!' Connor said, blushing furiously with pleasure. 'Thank you, that was very nice of them. But don't be silly, they still like you more.'

'I don't know, they never said any of those things about me. Ignoring the fact it wouldn't make sense for them to call me an Omega, of course.'

'You're silly,' Connor laughed, still blushing and fumbling for something to change the subject. He was unspeakably happy to hear Mr and Mrs Redlock approved of him, but the _intensity_ in Alexis' gaze flustered him to no end. 'I - err - look, I brought you a newspaper.'

'The Metro?' Alexis said, and smiled amusedly. 'Of course you would. You're so cute.'

Connor blushed even more, aware the free newspaper was not what Alexis usually read, but it was fine, wasn't it?

'I can get you The Times or something if you -'

'No, it's perfect. What do they say?'

So Connor skimmed through the newspaper, reading out articles he thought might interest Alexis, and doing so reminded him of other news he wanted to share with his Alpha.

'Alexis,' he said, when they were getting to the sports section. 'I wanted to tell you something.'

'What is it?'

'Do you... do you remember the night I was... I got drugged?'

Alexis' face darkened and he nodded without a word. Connor knew Alexis wasn't angry at _him_, but even injured, the _simmer_ of fury from the powerful Alpha filled the air around them.

'I... I think I know who might have been involved. I saw their faces in the papers the other day and I think... I think it might have been them.'

'You saw their faces in the papers?'

'Yes. It was... an unrelated thing. Apparently they got attacked and you know how the papers like to publish that, with lots of pictures and everything. And it... I think it reminded me of something.'

'They got attacked?'

'Yes. Wait,' Connor said, and took out his phone to pull up the article again. 'They got set on by a group of what they describe as Eastern European men who really did a number on them.'

'Oh? Let me have a look.'

Connor handed the phone to him, and Alexis scrolled through the article. He hummed a few times, sounding rather dissatisfied, before handing the phone back to Connor.

'At least they'll be all right,' Connor tried. 'I mean... I don't know if it was really them so hopefully they'll get better.'

'Yes,' Alexis grunted, glaring at a spot on the wall. 'They'll be fine. No one works properly for their money any more.'

Connor paused, for a moment not understanding what Alexis meant. Then it slowly dawned on him, but he refused to believe it.

_No._ Alexis just wouldn't...

He opened his mouth, wanting to say something as he stared at Alexis with wide eyes, but not knowing what. He wondered if perhaps his Alpha would add something, _anything_ to give another meaning to his words, but Alexis seemed lost in his own world before he looked back at Connor, and gave him an inquisitive look.

'What is it, pet?'

Connor finally found his voice again. 'You...' he stuttered, and it seemed so _outlandish_ to ask, but after _everything else_, and those words, those terrible words David had said which Connor hadn't fully processed at first - _Lexi shot the motherfucker who did it in the head_ \- perhaps it wasn't so outlandish after all. 'Did you... did you do that?' he whispered.

'Do what?'

'What... what happened to them. Did you have anything to do with that?'

Alexis looked at him blankly, his expression giving nothing away. When he spoke, his voice was as flat as can be. 'Of course not. I'm a respectable solicitor. I wouldn't use connections I don't have to find out what pieces of shit bought some date rape drugs. I wouldn't go around asking questions about arseholes who harass waiters in a pub. And I especially wouldn't use other connections to teach them a lesson. Of course I did none of that.'

Connor could only _stare_ at first. 'Oh my God,' he finally managed to whisper. 'Alexis, you _didn't_.'

'I just told you that.'

'Oh my God. Oh my God. _Oh my God._ What have you done?'

'Absolutely nothing.'

'What if it wasn't them? What if they were innocent?'

Alexis shot him a disbelieving look. 'The sources I didn't use are very reliable. It would have been a first.'

'Oh my God. You - you can't _do_ that! Why didn't you - if you'd found out who it was, why didn't you go to the police? Tell me so _I_ could go to the police? You can't - you can't use vigilante justice like this!'

'Well it's a good thing I didn't then, because I totally trust our justice system to not give them a slap on the wrist, if they're even found guilty at all. It's not as though I could have _served up_ the information I didn't have like that, and an anonymous tip-off wouldn't have landed in the bin at all. It's not as though this would have taken _years_ because the police department isn't overwhelmed at all.'

'Alexis, you - you still can't.'

'Good thing I didn't.'

'Alexis, please. Promise me you'll never, ever, do something like that again.'

Alexis just looked at him, his face inscrutable. Connor swallowed, and reached out to take one of his Alpha's strong hands into his much smaller ones, squeezing it tightly.

'Alexis. I... I know you meant well, and... and I'm not quite as angry with you as I should be. But if we - if we want to have a normal life together, and move on from all this, then you have to stop doing things like that. I'll be by your side no matter what. But please, please think of the consequences. It's not right, and I don't want to have to worry each night if the next day the police will knock at our door, because your luck's run out. Aren't you in trouble already because of your connections to the Khans? Please, Alexis, it's not the life I want us to have.'

Something in Alexis' eyes softened, and it gradually spread across his face until he was looking at Connor with tender affection. 'All right,' he replied, squeezing Connor's hands back. 'All right. I promise, pet. No more of that. You're right. It's an ugly world. I won't miss it.'

Connor smiled broadly in relief, his heart _light_ with happiness. 'Thank you. Thank you so much.'

'Anything you want, pet. By the way, don't worry about my connections to the Khans. The police came right before you did, almost as though they were just waiting at the door of the ICU for me to get out so they could question me. Anyway, we've settled any disagreements we might have. Apparently Elliot named me as his co-conspirator or whatever you wish to call it, and the police aren't exactly _happy_ with me but I won't be charged with anything either. Not that they'd dare,' Alexis snorted. 'I'm not whom they want to fry and they're not stupid enough to waste time and resources on something as useless and ill-advised as that. Also, even with all Elliot dumped, I'm still the most valuable snitch they could dream of. They're not about to jeopardise that, not to mention, guess who oversaw the Khans' Romanian branch?'

'_You_?'

'Yes. Not on my own, but close enough. I told you I'm good at what I do, Connor. And I wanted information, which only comes with power. So. Long story short, most of what went on in Romania passed by me. And -'

'How?' Connor couldn't help asking. 'How did you... When did you start... doing things for them?'

Alexis paused. 'Well. They always knew of me, of course, through Elliot, but I really attracted their attention when I won my first big case. Funnily enough, it was one of the first I got, two years ago. They took notice, and when Elliot's friends were invited at one of their houses the next time, Davy's invitation said I was welcome, too. He'd sometimes take me along before, as his plus-one, but this was the first time the invitation specifically bore my name as well. So I went, because Davy said it would please Elliot and I have to admit I didn't really care about that but I wanted to please Davy. He noticed at once the Khans had their eye on me and I guess he saw this as an opportunity to help Elliot, because when the Khans later came to me with an offer, he asked me to accept. I was dumb enough to say yes. After that, it was only a matter of being the bigger arsehole, and Elliot helped me a lot, too. He wanted me to get closer to his parents, and that little viper knew all the in- and outsides of the business to get me there. I thought I'd only be an additional solicitor in their pocket, but Elliot - he says circumstances, I say Elliot - made it so I unexpectedly ended up having to negotiate a deal in Romania instead of just being there as a legal adviser. It ended in a success and the ball just kept rolling from there. Elliot also helped me - well, he _made me_ \- learn Romanian. I'm not exactly fluent but I can hold a conversation fairly well, and at the time it was at least enough I wouldn't get fucked over because I couldn't understand what went on around me. Anyway, when the Khans eventually did some, ah, restructuring of their hierarchy in Romania, the piece of shit they put in charge requested me as one of his close aides, and he was given satisfaction. And that's how I ended up there.'

'Oh,' Connor stuttered, and wasn't sure what to say.

'And I know what you're thinking,' Alexis continued, his face darkening again. 'Yes. I was responsible for disgusting things. I told you it's the part of my work I hated most. But it was necessary. I understand if you think me vile, but I had no choice. And it paid off. I know enough to fuck that part of the organisation completely. It won't be easy, because the Khans were amongst the first to dig their claws into Romania once the Iron Curtain fell, but it will happen. And I promise I'll do my best to right the wrongs I did. I promise, Connor. If I didn't, I'd never be able to stand myself, and not only because I'd know I wouldn't deserve someone like you.'

Connor swallowed. It wasn't a part of Alexis that was easy to accept. But the Alpha hadn't enjoyed it, had done so out of necessity to help a friend and had now promised to make it right. Connor couldn't ask more of him.

So he nodded, and gave Alexis a shy but sincere smile. 'Okay. I trust you. I trust you to fix whatever needs fixing.'

'Good. Thank you, pet. Now I want you to promise me something as well. Tell me you'll go to the police station before going home. I know you haven't been yet, and you really should. And I want you to do so whilst your mother is still here.'

Alexis was right. Connor didn't, _really didn't_ want to go, but it helped no one to drag it out, and he _would_ feel a lot better if his mother could be with him.

'Okay,' he answered reluctantly. 'I promise I'll go.'

'Good. Now come here,' Alexis said, tugging Connor's hands towards him.

'Alexis, I don't think -'

'Shh. There's enough room for us. Come here, darling.'

He firmly pulled Connor towards him, arranging him so Connor lay on the bed next to him, and tucked Connor's head against his torso before closing his arms around him protectively.

It was impossible to fight a cuddle with his Alpha. Connor didn't want anything more. He burrowed against Alexis' chest, glad he was resting on the side that hadn't been injured, and inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with his Alpha's scent. It still wasn't _right_, but it was better. Much, much better than that day almost a week ago.

Alexis hummed, the low purr like a soothing wave through Connor's body, and oh _God_, Connor missed this so much. Cuddling, kissing, talking, _living_ with his Alpha.

'When are you coming home?' he asked, hoping he didn't sound too desperate.

He mustn't have succeeded very well because Alexis chuckled fondly. 'Hopefully within ten days. Not saying I'll be in top shape after that, but I won't need constant care any more and just rest for another week or so.'

'Oh!' It was still earlier than Connor had thought, and it sent his heart fluttering with happiness. 'That's wonderful. I can't wait.'

Alexis chuckled again, squeezing him and pressing a kiss to his head. 'Me neither, pet. Me neither.'

It was with great reluctance on both parts Connor eventually left a couple of hours later. As promised, he returned home, where Lucy was cooking dinner, to ask his mother to please come with him to the police station. She accepted at once, and whilst waiting for her to finish what needed to be finished, Connor decided to gather his courage.

'Mam?'

'What is it, dear?' she replied absent-mindedly, focusing on her pan.

'I... There's something I want to tell you. I wanted to tell you and Dad together, but it's... well, I want you to know now.'

That got her to look at him with a worried frown. 'Is something wrong?'

'No,' he answered hastily. 'No, nothing's wrong, it's just... Mam. I got a blood test a few weeks ago, and then the doctors did a few other tests, and they found... They found I'm fertile. I - I can have children.'

Lucy _stared_ at him, reminding Connor of how he'd probably looked at Simon at first too, and then her face broke into the biggest grin. 'Is that true?' she asked, looking so _happy_ it was indescribable. 'Is that really - you - oh my goodness. Really?'

'Yes,' Connor nodded, and couldn't help a little laugh at his mother's delight, his whole mood soaring now that he was finally sharing some good news with her. 'Yes, it's true. I know it's insane, I couldn't believe it either, but it's true.'

'Oh Connor! That is so _wonderful_!' she exclaimed, and squeezed him fiercely before beaming at him. 'It's incredible. Your dad, everyone will be so happy! Oh, but do you wish to tell them yourself? I won't say a word. It'll be very hard, but I'll keep silent like the grave.'

'I want to tell Dad,' Connor admitted. 'And the kids. When I'm home next.'

Which hopefully would be soon.

Lucy nodded. 'Of course. Do you know when...?'

'I don't know yet. I have to see with Alexis. But I'll try to come for All Hallows' Eve at the latest.'

'All right,' Lucy smiled, and took his face in her hands to kiss his forehead before releasing him. 'What did your Alpha say to that?'

'Err... I haven't told him yet,' Connor confessed.

Lucy seemed surprised. 'No?'

'I just... We're not there yet?' Connor tried lamely, cringing at his own explanation.

The _look_ Lucy gave him was the one only a mother could properly muster, and Connor fidgeted.

'I will,' he said. 'I just... I didn't want him to think I mean anything by it, or, you know, that I want... I mean, well. You know.'

Lucy seemed rather puzzled, and Connor couldn't blame her when his response wasn't exactly the most coherent.

But eventually she just shook her head with a smile. 'All right. That's for you to decide, darling. It's your relationship and I won't tell you what to do. But perhaps try not to have to tell him because it _happened_, do you understand me?'

'Mam!' Connor exclaimed, blushing furiously, and she laughed but thankfully didn't insist.

She didn't have to. Connor _got it_. And it was definitely _not_ how he planned on telling Alexis.

They left home in a relatively good mood, but Connor's high-spirits slowly dampened as he thought about what he'd tell the police officers.

He was still not sure what he should say about Elliot. _Tell them whatever you want_, the other Omega had said, and Connor understood that meant one thing: Elliot was gone. He'd left the UK and didn't care who would be looking for him. That he'd called Connor from a UK number didn't mean a thing - there were ways to make it so. Connor knew scammers from the third world used those tricks constantly.

Connor knew what Alexis would say: fuck him. Throw him under the bus as hard as he threw you.

But Elliot hadn't, not completely. Or Connor would no longer be here.

Connor was angry, but...

But.

It made no difference to him whether Elliot was a wanted man or not. It wouldn't give him their friendship back and it wouldn't make him feel any better about losing it.

It would make a difference to Elliot, though. Perhaps he was travelling under a false name. Most likely, in fact. But if the police were looking for him, he'd probably never return to Great Britain.

Connor didn't feel as though he owed Elliot anything. Still, in spite of his anger and hurt, there remained that part of him that had liked Elliot, and pitied him, and wished him a better life than he'd had so far. Maybe that was a dream he was finally living.

'You're very quiet, dear,' Lucy said from where she was sitting beside him, at the back of the bus.

'I... I don't know what to do,' Connor admitted. 'I... There's this friend who I just learned lied to me. And tricked me. And... well. It hurt a lot.'

'I'm sorry, dear. How did you find out?'

'The hard way.'

'Oh sweetheart. Have you talked to that friend yet?'

'Yes.'

'What did they say?'

'They admitted to it but that they hadn't meant it that way, and... and that they were sorry. But I just... It hurt _so much_. I don't know what to do. What would you do?'

'Well,' Lucy said, and let a short pause pass before continuing. 'You know what your father would say. That I forgive too easily. But to be honest, dear, I've never had much satisfaction from holding on to grudges. Quite the opposite, in fact.'

Neither had Connor. Even if he probably should, perhaps especially in this case.

And even though as things stood he didn't think he'd ever _quite_ forgive Elliot for this, maybe it was better if everything just _ended_.

Elliot was free. Connor had Alexis. It was the best either of them could get and if this was how they parted ways, Connor could live with it.

Once at the police station, Connor didn't have to wait long before someone saw to him, and with Lucy's reassuring presence at his side, he finally gave his statement. It was humiliating in many ways, but the very nice Omega he talked to made it as easy for him as she could. She reassured him Dmitri wouldn't be let go, not by a long shot, and that calmed Connor's nerves further. He tried to exonerate Alexis and their friends as best he could, without making it too obvious he was attempting to cover their arses, and of Elliot only said he'd managed to get away when Dmitri had held them at the restaurant. Connor didn't know how, but his friend had then called the police and here they were. It wasn't exactly the _smoothest_ of stories, but it sounded plausible enough to Connor. Hopefully the officers would agree once they scrutinised his testimony in more detail.

Before leaving, Connor mentioned the Alphas he suspected of perhaps drugging him, and remembered another thing Dmitri had said, hastily telling them about Stepan Patrushchev, who had sold his information to the Russian Alpha and was apparently operating for the Khans' benefit.

The officer who sat next to the Omega nodded without surprise.

'We've already got him,' she said. 'It was in one of the files that got leaked to the press. Apparently this man has been making potential witnesses disappear from records and in person for years now. We're exceedingly glad we've finally caught him.'

That lifted a further weight off Connor's shoulders, and perhaps now Alexis would finally find out what had happened to his lost client. Hopefully he was still alive, though Connor knew, deep down, that wasn't likely.

Still. There was some comfort in knowing no other soul would get hurt again.

The ride home was quiet. Connor was in his own thoughts and Lucy let him, simply handing him a cup of tea once they were back home.

They sat at the kitchen table, Lucy surreptitiously studying him, and after a while, she reached out to stroke his hand with a smile.

'How do you think your Alpha is enjoying his hospital food?'

'Huh?' Connor said, his brain not catching up at once. 'His hospital food?'

'Yes. That poor cuisine with an even worse reputation than the English one. And imagine this, he has to eat both,' she grinned. 'Food from an English hospital. Do you think he's enjoying it?'

The sudden image was so ridiculous Connor couldn't help a little laugh. 'Probably not very much.'

'Well then, how about we make him a little something? I saw you have eggs, flour and chocolate chips, how about some biscuits for him?'

Alexis' happy face when presented with such a gift flashed in Connor's mind, and it was the honest-to-God best idea in the whole world.

'That's a great idea,' Connor replied, and had to smile just thinking of Alexis' delight. 'I'd love to.'

Lucy beamed back at him, and they set to work.

The dough was ready and they were about to form the biscuits when Lucy's phone rang, her husband's name on the screen. She picked up, grinning at Connor.

'Let's tell your dad about what treats he's missing out on.'

Connor giggled, but his smile vanished when Lucy's face fell. She looked at him with wide eyes, and Connor's stomach was suddenly little more than an ice cube.

'Wait,' she stuttered. 'Wait, honey, I'm putting you on speaker. Connor's here.'

'What's wrong?' Connor asked at once. 'Dad, what's wrong?'

_'Connor? Are you all right, son?'_

His father's voice was strange to say the least. He sounded concerned and confused but also _excited_ and Connor was completely lost.

'I'm fine, Dad, everything's fine. What's wrong?'

_'Connor,'_ his father replied, and it seemed he was searching for words.

'Carl,' Lucy said. 'Carl, what is going on? You're worrying us.'

_'I just... Connor. Did you win at the lottery? I didn't know you played. Or gambling? Was it a horse race? Or a football match, maybe cricket -'_

'Darling, you're rambling,' Lucy interrupted him. 'Please just tell us what's happened.'

_'Right! Yes. Connor, you... Connor. You received a million pounds, over a million pounds, into our account. For you. How... How, son?'_

Carl sounded awed and worried all in one. A movement at Connor's side, and he saw Lucy sit down, her face nothing but shocked.

Connor would have sat down, too, if he could move.

_'Connor?'_ Carl repeated. _'Son, are you still there?'_

'Yes,' Connor choked out. 'Yes, I... what did - what did the bank say?'

_'I went to ask as soon as I saw - you know, I checked the balance at the cash machine and I just, I thought it had to be a mistake, so I went to ask and they said everything was in order, it was a legal transaction and all was fine though they couldn't tell me more about the account who'd sent it, it no longer existed and just... That was all that was said in the transaction details. You know, the description or whatnot. Connor. Your name. Connor, son, how did you...?'_

Connor was frozen. He knew, with sudden clarity, where that money had come from.

_A hundred-and-thirty bitcoins._

But he had never expected this.

Lucy was saying something, and so was Carl, their voices cutting each other off as they asked Connor if he knew where the money came from and if everything was all right.

'Y-yes, I think it was the lottery,' Connor unthinkingly blurted out. He couldn't tell them the _truth_. 'Yes, I... I forgot I played. That must be it. I... Well. You can fix the roof now. And the car, and get the kids new mattresses, and new uniforms -'

'Connor!' Lucy exclaimed, seeming genuinely shocked. 'We're not touching that money! It's yours. We'll be all right, we always have, this is yours and you should use it wisely. You - you should buy yourself a house, or invest, or save it for your own family one day -'

'No!' Connor protested at once. He didn't want one penny of it. It was tainted, no matter how he looked at it, and if it'd been in his account, he'd -

But it wasn't in his account. Somehow, Elliot had figured that out, and sent it to the people he'd known Connor could not take it away from. His parents, his siblings, they needed that money so much.

Connor didn't. He could work, and he had Alexis. No matter what happened, he knew his Alpha would take care of him, and Connor didn't intend to mooch off him, but Alexis would be there if he ever needed it.

His parents and his siblings had no such safety net.

'No,' Connor continued, over his parents' stupefied silence. 'No, I don't want that money. I'm giving it to you. Spend it on the kids. Please. I don't want it.'

'Connor,' Lucy whispered. 'I know you mean so well, my darling. But you're our son. We don't want you sacrificing what belongs to you because you feel you must. We'll be all right. Connor, this - this is incredible. Darling, you have the chance to be so happy. Take it. It's yours. Help us a little if you wish, but this is _yours_.'

'I don't want it,' Connor repeated more firmly. 'I don't want it. I have no use for it, I already have everything I could possibly need. No, it's true - I have you, I have Alexis, I have Sofia and Jack and - and you don't know them, but they're my friends here and they're wonderful, and I have Blewog, and everything, and... and I want you to have it. Please. I don't want it. Please spend it on the kids and it will be used on so much better things than I could ever think of.'

Lucy just stared at him, and Carl was silent, and then she began crying. She stood up and hugged him and sobbed and thanked him and kissed his face and asked if he was sure, completely sure, and they would always keep a part safe in case he changed his mind but Connor didn't want to hear it.

They were both crying in the end and even Carl's voice sounded thick when he finally got to speak, thanking Connor and promising him his gift wouldn't be wasted.

Connor knew it wouldn't be. His parents were too much aware of the value of every penny to squander a single one. Neither they nor Connor's siblings would ever have to fear hardship again.

It was a relief, a happiness of indescribable proportions, Connor didn't know how to handle it even hours later, when he went to bed and Alexis' biscuits were cooling off for the next day.

It was not, in a hundred years, how Connor would have dreamt for his family to get financial security, but the circumstances somehow seemed less important than the fact they _had_.

Connor looked at his phone, checking his messages before going to sleep, and in a surge of unspeakable gratitude in spite of all, he texted the number Elliot had used to call him.

_Thank you_

The reply was surprisingly quick.

_it was yours_

Well, maybe it had been. But nonetheless, Connor had never expected it.

He was taken aback to see a second message appear beneath the first.

_i know it won't make you hate me less but still_

For a moment Connor just stared at it. That was a... bizarre sentiment to voice. Connor wasn't sure if or what to reply, but in the end, couldn't let stand the ugly thought behind the message.

_I don't hate you_, he replied. Elliot would probably scoff at it, and think him a fool, but it was true.

Connor wasn't surprised to get no reply, and switched his phone off for the night before lying down.

A sudden thought occurred to him. Had that been part of the "loose ends" Elliot had mentioned?

If yes, what else was he still up to?

Despite the good deed Elliot had just done him, a part of Connor wasn't even sure he wanted to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Connor accompanied his mother to the railway station. She hugged him tightly, reminding him to give her greetings to everyone and not to forget the tin of biscuits they'd made for Alexis.

Connor promised all that, and waved at his mother as the train departed. She waved back, and once the train had disappeared out of the station, he couldn't help the little pinch in his heart that she was gone.

But she was right that his siblings needed her more, before the house became a complete zoo. His dad wasn't incompetent or a bad replacement, but he wasn't quite her.

So with the box of biscuits in a bag, Connor made his way to hospital.

Alexis wasn't alone when Connor entered his room, David sitting on his bed whilst Ned and Soheil were on nearby chairs, stuffing their faces with the content of a tin box.

'Connor!' David greeted him happily, grinning at him, whilst Ned and Soheil hummed around their mouthfuls. 'Hello there.'

'Hello,' Connor smiled back, coming to sit on Alexis' other side to give him a kiss. His Alpha seemed pleased to see him but there was a rather dissatisfied scowl on his face as he beheld his friends.

'What's the matter?' Connor asked him.

'They're eating my biscuits,' Alexis replied, nodding at Ned and Soheil. 'Abby made them for me - did you hear that, you two, for _me_ \- but I wasn't hungry before and allowed them to have some, and now they've been eating for five minutes straight. You do realise they're _mine_, right?'

'There's enough left,' David dismissed, reaching into the box to grab another. 'Don't worry.'

'How many?'

His friends took the time to chew and swallow before Soheil glanced down. 'Well. There's... I mean, it's not _empty_.'

'_How many?_'

Soheil fiddled with the paper napkin at the bottom of the box. 'Like... one?'

'If you put the crumbs together I think they'd add up to another,' Ned supplied, looking into the box. 'A small one. So, like, two...?'

'You greedy fucks.'

They at least had the graciousness to look a little guilty as they held the box out towards Alexis. 'Sooo... this is yours.'

'May the best one win,' Alexis simply replied, and the next second, the three other Alphas were grappling for the remaining biscuit.

It strongly reminded Connor of the way his little siblings fought over the last piece of cake, too.

Alexis watched them serenely, but there was a _glint_ in his eyes as he grabbed his phone and dialled a number.

'Hi,' he said as the recipient picked up. 'I wanted to thank you. It was really very thoughtful of you. Unfortunately I didn't really get to taste your baking, Davy and Ned and Soh ate them all and now they're even fighting over the last one. Yes,' Alexis continued as he put the phone on speaker, 'that's them right there.'

_'They didn't!'_ Connor heard Abigail exclaim, and the room fell silent as the tussling Alphas heard her voice. _'They didn't!'_

'They did,' Alexis continued, and his voice was sad, but there was a shit-eating grin of unthinkable proportions on his face as he looked at the three horrified Alphas. 'I have to say I'm a bit disappointed right now.'

_'Shame on them! I'm so sorry, Lexi dear, I will have a very strong word with Davy when he gets back! Shame, shame on him!'_

'That's all right, Abby, thank you.'

_'Don't worry dearie, the next ones will be just for you. Get well soon.'_

She hung up, and there was no describing the gleeful satisfaction in Alexis' smile as he looked at his brother. 'Whoops.'

'You bloody _snitch_.'

'Fuck you, you biscuit thieves.'

Connor fought _hard_ not to laugh. 'Don't be upset, Alexis,' he said. 'Look, I brought you some, too.'

Alexis' face brightened as Connor got out his own box, and David let out a disgusted sigh. 'See! What did you tattle to my wife for?'

'Because I could have had _two_ boxes instead of one. Fuck you, that's why. Thank you, pet.'

'You're welcome,' Connor replied, and swallowed down his laughter. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm all right, thank you. How about you?'

'It's okay. My mum left this morning. She said to say hi to everybody.'

The Alphas responded in kind, before Ned addressed Connor. 'Say, did you hear from Eli?'

Connor's good mood evaporated, but he tried hard not to let it show. He had no idea what to answer.

It was stupid, because Connor should have seen this coming, but he actually didn't know what he was supposed to tell them about Elliot.

The truth, he supposed, because they deserved as much, but how?

'Err...' he stuttered, and lowered his eyes to the bed sheet because he didn't know at whom to look. 'I... He's okay,' he said quietly.

Ned perked up. 'So you've heard of him? Where is he?'

'I...' Connor hesitated, and swallowed. 'I - I don't know.'

'Oh. Did he say anything else? Does he need anything?'

Connor took a moment to gather his courage. He abruptly had the absurd fear the Alphas would be angry at _him_ for Elliot's disappearance, but the other Omega had been their friend for thirteen years whilst Connor had just shown up a month ago. Whatever their reaction however, they deserved to know what had really happened.

'I don't think he'll be back,' Connor whispered, looking at a spot on the wall that was somewhere near David. 'He... I think he left.'

'What?' Soheil said, and he sounded stunned. 'Why wouldn't he be back? I mean, sure, explore the world now that his pyscho parents are dead, but why wouldn't he come back?'

'I...' Connor replied, feeling the baffled stares of the four Alphas on him and wishing he didn't feel so small, 'I... He... He's the one who brought me to Dmitri Rostov that night. He's the reason I got taken.'

The following silence felt heavier than a ton of concrete. Connor couldn't look at any of them, feeling so ashamed and uncomfortable even though he didn't know why.

'He _what_?' Alexis suddenly hissed at his side, voice barely above a whisper but carrying so much raw _anger_ it made Connor flinch in spite of himself. 'He fucking _what_?'

'He called me two days ago and said he was sorry but it was the only way to get rid of Dmitri and his parents, and that it wasn't supposed to have gone that way but -'

'He fucking BROUGHT YOU to that deranged bastard?!'

'Y-yes, because Dmitri wanted to have me and Elliot made a kind of deal with him but -'

'HE FUCKING SOLD YOU TO THAT FUCKER?!'

'Please don't shout,' Connor tried, because they were in a hospital and he wanted to cry at the silent, petrified faces of the three other Alphas. They were staring at him as though what he was saying made no sense, and Connor was so intensely ashamed for driving a wedge into their circle of friends but he thought they deserved to know.

'FUCK YOU!' Alexis thundered, and Connor was heartbroken for a second before realising Alexis wasn't looking at him, but at David. 'FUCK YOU AND YOUR RETARDED IDEAS! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP HIM AWAY FROM THOSE FREAKS AND NOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED, YOU LOBOTOMISED ARSEHOLE!'

Getting shouted at by Alexis seemed to snap David out of his stupor, and he narrowed his eyes. 'Don't you talk to me like that, Alexis.'

'I'LL TALK TO YOU HOW I WANT. YOUR FUCKING STUPIDITY DESERVES NO RESPECT!'

'Alexis!' Connor tried again, aghast but unsuccessful.

David snarled. 'Don't you _dare_, you ungrateful little brat.'

He said more, but it was in a language Connor didn't understand, and Alexis shouted back in Greek as well.

It was a terrifying sight. Both Alphas were still injured but there was so much rage in the air that didn't seem to matter.

Soheil suddenly stood up, running to the door, and Connor wasn't surprised to see an outraged nurse asking them to please mind their voices.

Neither Alexis nor David heard her, and then Alexis made to get up, growling in a chilling snarl towards his brother.

'I'll _fucking_ rip you apart, you motherfucker!' and the nurse gasped.

That was _it_. Connor couldn't _believe_ what he was hearing, and he'd suddenly had enough of this ridiculous behaviour.

'Shut up!' he snapped at Alexis, and it was so unexpected both Alexis and David froze, looking at him. 'Just shut up! There are sick people in this hospital and you're screaming at each other as though it's a football match! Just listen to yourselves! Just _listen_!'

Silence fell, everyone staring at Connor, and he blushed under the uncomfortable attention until the nurse suddenly spoke.

'Well I trust - !'

'Yes, Sister, we'll be very good now, I promise,' Soheil replied, not-so-subtly steering her around. 'Sorry again and thank you.'

He closed the door behind her, and the room was silent again. Neither Alexis nor David were looking at one another, Alexis glowering at a spot on the window and David staring a hole into the ceiling. Connor recognised their behaviour at once from his own siblings; the attitude of someone knowing they should apologise but pondering how the other was more at fault so they should apologise first. He decided to give them a moment before helping them along if necessary.

'Sorry, Ned and Soh,' Alexis abruptly grumbled. 'You're not freaks. I take _that_ back.'

'Damn,' Soheil replied. 'For a moment it actually sounded as though you liked me.'

Alexis let out an unwilling snort, and something twitched around David's mouth. Only Ned was unresponsive, a faraway look in his eyes as he seemed in another world entirely. Connor didn't like the expression on his face at all, but the spat between the brothers was more pressing at the moment.

A short moment of silence, then Alexis let out a reluctant sigh. 'All right. I still think your idea was stupid, but it's not your fault your friend turned out to be scum.'

'Fair enough,' David replied, uncrossing his arms as he sat down on Alexis' bed again. Alexis watched him do so with the strangest expression, both glaring at the invasion of his personal space but at the same time oddly _mellowed_ by his brother's proximity.

The tension was lifting and Connor was prepared to let out a soft breath of relief when Ned suddenly spoke.

'Why did he do that?' he said, looking at Connor.

There was something so _off_ in his face and voice it made Connor's heart clench. It was the look of a man who no longer understood or knew in which world he lived.

'I - I think...' Connor began, and tried finding the words that would best explain it whilst dealing the softest blow. 'I think he thought this was his best way out. I don't think he meant for anyone to really get hurt -'

Alexis snorted. 'All right, _that_ is bullshit and you know it.'

'I think there were some variables he -'

'There are no "variables" when dealing with a shitbag like Rostov. I _get_ Elliot wanted to break the engagement off but giving that sick fuck another plaything is not the bloody way to go about it. He -'

'The _what_?' David repeated in stupefaction, and Connor suddenly remembered no one but Alexis and him had known about Elliot and Dmitri's betrothal.

Judging by Alexis' face, he'd just remembered that as well. Then he sighed, because he also seemed to realise there was no point denying it either.

'Yeah, it was his parents' latest great idea. From like two years ago or something. They wanted it finalised before the end of this one.'

_That_ was news to Connor as well. Elliot hadn't mentioned that.

Perhaps because he'd already decided it wouldn't take place.

A chair scraped behind Connor, and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw Ned disappear out of the room. Soheil grabbed his jacket.

'Get well soon, Lexi,' he said, before hastily nodding towards David. 'I'll let you know. Bye bye, Connor.'

'Thanks,' David replied, and then Soheil was gone, hurrying after Ned.

Connor swallowed after the door had closed. 'Will...?'

'Don't worry,' David replied, but he wasn't looking at Connor, and the words sounded automated. 'Connor... Look. I am sorry for what happened. I -'

'But it's not your fault!' Connor exclaimed, the absurdity of David's apology taking him completely by surprise. 'It's not your fault what Eli did.'

'No, but...' David sighed, rubbing his forehead before looking at Connor. 'Lexi's not wrong. If you and Eli hadn't met, this wouldn't have happened. And... well. I may have asked him to get to know you because I wanted to know if _he_'d spot something I'd missed, and I'm sorry, I know that was a shitty thing to do, but - but this was about _Lexi_, and...' David grimaced, making a helpless hand gesture.

'You're a complete arse,' Alexis dead-panned.

'_Alexis_,' Connor said, before addressing David. 'It's okay. We've been over this. I know you care a lot about Alexis. I can't be cross with you for that.'

'It was only at first though,' David added hastily. 'I mean, the first evening. Then Eli told me you were all right and I had nothing to worry about, and well, I guess he's not the person I thought he was, but he's always been very good at getting to the core of people. And I thought... Well. If you were really like that, then you'd be good for Eli. I was genuinely happy when he wanted to be your friend. I thought he could use someone like you, Connor. Someone, you know, not an arsehole. Who could maybe understand and be there in a way we couldn't. I didn't think he'd ever use you like that. I'm sorry. I really am.'

'It's okay,' Connor replied softly. 'It wasn't your fault. Eli made that choice on his own.'

'Yeah,' David sighed, and rubbed his face before staring straight ahead. 'Why did he do that. Why the _fuck_ did he do that. Not only did you not deserve that, but I _trusted_ him. I trusted him with Lexi and this is what he fucking did.'

That had to hurt in a way Connor couldn't imagine. He remembered Alexis saying he'd only gotten involved with the Khans to help Elliot because David had asked him to.

Not to mention losing a friend of more than a decade.

David sighed. 'Well. I guess that's how it must be then. All right. I'm sorry, Lexi, but I have to get going. Abby and Artie are moving back home, now that you said it was safe again - talk about an extended holiday - and they need their London sherpa. I still have one fully functional arm. I'll be back tomorrow. Let me know if there's anything you want.'

'I will, thanks.'

David stood up, bent down to kiss Alexis' forehead, gave Connor's shoulder an affectionate squeeze and was gone.

It was silent after he left. Connor didn't know what to say, and Alexis was pensively looking at a spot on the wall.

Eventually, Connor timidly broke the silence. 'Will they be okay?'

Alexis blinked out of his reverie and looked back at Connor. 'The lads? Yes. I suppose.'

'How... Will Ned cope all right? I guess... I guess he took it the hardest.'

'He sure did,' Alexis bit out, a hint of anger in his voice though it wasn't directed at Connor. 'He managed his entire life around the idea Elliot would eventually be his mate. He's never really had another relationship, either. A proper one, I mean. He tried for a few times, years ago, but, huh. Never worked out, they left each time they were introduced to his friends, and I blame Elliot for that. For someone who said he didn't want Ned, he certainly made sure no one else had him, either. Of course Ned wouldn't hear of it, so he kept Elliot around, and in the end instead of getting that little shit to stop messing it up, he just convinced himself it was _proof_ no one would make him happy except Elliot and kept to one-night stands waiting for Elliot to come around. Not to mention - well. He basically put all his eggs in one basket and now that basket effectively threw them all out and told him to fuck off. God knows how he'll fill that fucking void. Hopefully like his father and not like his mother. Sorry,' Alexis added. 'I guess you don't know -'

'I do,' Connor said softly. 'David told me. I... You don't really think...?'

The thought _hurt_ in a terrifying manner.

Alexis sighed, seeming to ponder it for a moment, and then let out a rueful little hum. 'Well. It's Ned. Perseverance is his middle name. Or perhaps delusion. I wouldn't be surprised if he'll just carry on as usual in the hopes Elliot will come back one day. As a coping mechanism, I would say. He knows Elliot won't be back and even if that little shit does, one day, I know Ned. He realises you did nothing wrong and he won't disrespect you by starting something with the person who did that to you. He's a dick with not a lot of principles, but I have to say he stands by those he does have.'

Connor wasn't sure what to say. The idea someone would give up their heart's desire out of loyalty to him was a surreal one, but Alexis had said it as though it were the most natural thing.

For all of the Alphas' faults, they certainly stood by their friends. Connor wasn't quite sure what he'd done to be accepted as one of them, but it was an unexpectedly comforting knowledge.

'You know,' Alexis continued. 'I used to think he was the dumbest cretin. I mean, the man's so incredibly smart, except when it came to Elliot.'

'Ned?'

'Yes. He could have done _so much_ better than he actually did. You know when he graduated from school, he got offers from Oxford and Harvard? But he turned them down. Why? Because Elliot's parents wouldn't let him study further than London, and Ned didn't want to leave him alone there. He didn't go to a _bad_ university or anything, but it wasn't _Oxford_ or _Harvard_. And obviously, if two of their mates were in London, Soheil and Davy decided to go there, too. Not the same university, they went to the LSE and Ned and Elliot did their geeky science thing at King's, but still, they were kind of together. And yes, before you ask, I chose London because I wanted to be close to Davy, too. All right, maybe the lot of us are idiots. But it started because of Elliot. Although, to be entirely fair... Well. I think Elliot did realise what Ned had missed out on, and felt guilty about it. Probably the reason he insisted the lads go join the Paras when Soheil expressed interest. Which is to his credit, I suppose. Even the worst of little shits have their better moments.'

'What did Elliot study?' Connor couldn't help asking.

'He's got a bachelor's in biochemistry.'

'Oh,' was all Connor could say. The name alone already sounded smart. 'And the rest of you...'

'Well, you know what I did,' Alexis said with a smile. 'Davy and Soheil have a master's in economics and management and Ned has a PhD in organic chemistry. I know, he's such an imbecile it's hard to believe, but I have to say I don't mind it. If he acted as smart as he is, he'd be bloody insufferable. But... well. There's no intelligence great enough to save you when an Omega fucks with your head. As I said, I used to think Ned was a moron. I used to laugh at his obsession with Elliot. Then... Then I had my stint with Sasha and I stopped laughing. And after that...'

Alexis paused, and there was a sudden, fierce intensity in his eyes when he looked at Connor that made Connor flush though he didn't know why.

'Then I met you,' Alexis continued. 'I met you and now I can only admire Ned. I don't know how he does it. If you'd treated me the way Elliot treated him, spent a night with me and then tossed me aside, I don't know how I would have coped. I don't think I would have. I honestly don't know how he does it. I used to think being an Alpha made me the strongest, but that's an illusion. There'd be absolutely nothing I could do if you wanted to bring me to my knees. But you don't. Fortunately for me, you don't. But it doesn't make it any less true.'

Connor opened his mouth, but he had no idea what to say. His head was swimming from the adoration in Alexis' face and voice, completely overwhelmed anyone would look at him like that, _say_ those things, that he didn't know how to react.

Alexis chuckled and without warning pulled him forward, catching Connor in his arms before kissing his open mouth.

It was fierce and possessive, and Connor kissed back at once, clutching the collar of Alexis' nightwear. _He_ could bring Alexis to his knees? The Alpha had no idea. Connor would give _everything_ for him, every last thing, and he tried conveying that through the kiss, eagerly submitting to anything Alexis wanted.

His Alpha groaned, and his hold on Connor tightened before pulling back, staring down at him with heated eyes.

'I love you,' Connor panted. 'I love you and I'd do anything for you.'

'Pet,' Alexis replied, voice rough as he began to pepper kisses on the edges of Connor's face, from his temples to his chin. 'Pet. You're the most perfect bloody thing. I love everything about you, my darling little Omega. You are _perfect_.'

Connor blushed and was at a loss for words again, but Alexis didn't seem to care. 

In fact, he looked rather amused, and decided to make a game out of it, heaping praises and endearments on to Connor, punctuated by little kisses, until Connor was completely red in the face and flustered, swatting at Alexis and telling him to stop it.

His Alpha laughed, catching Connor's hand to press a kiss to it before finally relenting.

He settled Connor's head against his chest, Connor's ear above his wonderful heartbeat, and for a while they simply enjoyed the cuddle.

'Pet?' Alexis hummed, and gave Connor a little shake until Connor looked up at him.

'Yes?'

'You... Listen,' Alexis said, and gently took hold of Connor's chin, looking intently down at him. 'You don't have to tell me what happened. But if you need to talk about it, I'm here.'

Connor swallowed, a shiver going down his spine at the unexpected topic.

But of course Alexis would bring it up at some point. _He_ didn't know what Connor had gone through, could only guess what Dmitri had done, and whilst he was undoubtedly chomping at the bit to know, Connor appreciated the gentle patience.

He didn't really want to talk about it. Not now. At the same time, he wanted to calm the worst of his Alpha's concern.

'Thank you,' he said, and unconsciously gripped the fabric of Alexis' pyjama more tightly as he tried forming the next sentence. 'I... I'm okay. He didn't... He didn't do _that_. He did other things, but not the worst. So I'm okay. Don't worry.'

Alexis tightened his hold, pressing a fierce kiss to the top of Connor's head. 'Thank God. Not that... I mean, I wouldn't - it doesn't - I'm sorry. I sound like a cad. I just want to say that no matter what anyone ever does to you, I will always love you and want you. I hope that came out right.'

Connor understood. Even the awkward fumbles of what he guessed Alexis had begun saying (_I wouldn't have cared, It doesn't matter to me_), he _knew_ what Alexis was really trying to tell him, and it had come out right.

'It did,' he said, snuggling closer. 'It did. I already knew it. Don't worry. I know - I know you wouldn't... well. Be an arse about it. Sorry. Now I'm being dumb.'

Alexis chuckled, the vibrations wonderful as they rippled though Connor's body, and kissed his head again. 'Don't worry. I understand you. My perfect, darling, gorgeous little Omega.'

A short, comfortable silence fell, then Alexis nosed at Connor's ear before pulling back and looking down at him.

'Pet, I have a favour to ask.'

'What is it?'

'I'm bored out of my mind in this hospital. Could you bring me my laptop next time?'

Connor couldn't be hearing right. 'You're not going to work! You have to rest.'

'I will be resting! It's just emails and stuff. Please, pet. I can't sleep for twenty hours a day any more and it drives me up the walls to just do _nothing_. I _can't_. I have to _do_ something. Please, pet.'

Alexis' eyes were big and pleading, and he shouldn't look so cute when Connor was supposed to be firm.

'Alexis, you'll stress yourself out with your cases. I can't allow that.'

'I'm stressing more knowing what I _can't_ do, and what'll await me once I'm out of here!'

'I know you. Once you start working, you don't stop.'

'I will! Do you want to put parental controls on when and how much I can access my laptop? I'll let you do that. Just please, give me _something_ to do!'

Connor knew how much Alexis valued his independence. He must truly be desperate if he was offering up control over his computer.

He _looked_ desperate. It was a face impossible to resist and Connor reluctantly caved.

'All right. I will bring it to you,' he said, and couldn't help a smile at Alexis' ecstatic grin. 'But I want you to promise me to be reasonable. I don't need any control or anything over your laptop, I just want you to promise me you won't overdo it.'

'I promise,' Alexis beamed. 'Thank you, pet.'

Connor smiled back, and gladly tilted his head so Alexis could kiss the breath out of him.

They spent a very pleasant day, Connor getting himself something from a nearby take-away for lunch before rejoining Alexis, and for dessert they had the biscuits Connor had brought. Mrs Redlock joined them for an hour, taking time out of helping her daughter-in-law settle back in her London home, and they entertained Alexis with several rounds of card games before she kissed them goodbye. Then Connor cuddled up to his Alpha to watch the television he had in his room (_How much a night?_ Connor couldn't help wondering again) and the afternoon passed much too quickly.

Not so, however, in Blewog's opinion, her indignant squeals following Connor through the flat once he got home. He cuddled her and gave her a small treat as an apology before going into Alexis' study to pack together his laptop bag for the next day.

He then sat down on the sofa, Blewog immediately taking ownership of his lap, and went through his neglected phone.

A notification stood out. A message in that encrypted app.

Connor's heart did a little jump at the unexpected implication, and it was indeed Elliot with a rather... odd message.

_do you really not hate me?_

Connor wondered why the other Omega had contacted him again. Elliot had seemed quite sure they'd be done when they had talked on the phone. Connor had assumed so as well.

He didn't owe Elliot a reply, but the unexpectedness was unsettling enough Connor decided to answer.

_I don't_

It took barely a minute for Elliot's response, in several messages.

_how can you not?_

_i hate me_

_are you happy?_

_with life i mean_

_are you happy?_

Connor wasn't sure how to approach the bizarreness of it all, but decided to be honest.

_I'm all right._

_yes but are you happy?_

_I will be eventually._

_good_

Nothing for a few minutes, and Connor assumed the weird exchange over, when he received another message, followed by another, until it seemed the other Omega couldn't stop himself.

_i thought i'd be happier once everything was done but it's not how i thought it would be_

_that's fine_

_look i'm sorry i know i messed up_

_i didn't think of it at the time but maybe you were right_

_maybe it's not everyone for themselves_

_i thought this would be everything i wanted so it was worth fucking everything up but it's not true, i feel like shit and it's worse than anyone's ever made me feel because i did that to myself_

_look i know you don't care, i fucked you over and i fucked the lads over and none of you deserved that_

_i just want you to know i also managed to fuck myself over in a way i never thought possible but i know i got what i deserved and i don't deserve pity but just so you know doing that to you didn't make me feel better_

_i mean i'm free and i can do whatever i want and i'm happy about that but it's not everything_

_like i said i know you don't care and i got what i deserved and so did you, you have your alpha and you'll be happy and you deserve that so that's all right_

_i told you life has a way and it really does, i'm sorry i thought i was doing the best thing for everyone but really it was for me and i told myself i was doing you a favour because it made me feel better but it bit me in the arse in the end_

_i just want you to know that and i hope you and alexis have kids and dogs and cats and a big house and everything you want and you're happy_

The messages stopped, and Connor was left staring at them, rather overwhelmed.

It didn't help they were quite disjointed, and reminded Connor of Alexis' ramblings when the Alpha had been drunk. Connor briefly wondered whether that applied to the other Omega as well or if Elliot just hadn't known how to express himself properly. Perhaps both.

Connor's first impulse was to just close the app and forget about it to enjoy his evening with Blewog, but he knew he wouldn't be able to until he sorted this out.

So he scrolled through the messages again, and tried to remove all his anger and hurt at what Elliot had done, and to remember everything he knew about the other Omega to perhaps, finally, truly _understand_ what the hell he'd been thinking and was thinking now.

The first thing, which Connor had always vaguely been aware of but never fully consciously reflected on, was that Elliot operated within a moral framework of his own. He seemed to believe the ends justified the means, and that he was on his own; ergo, if he didn't take care of his own interests, no one else would. He was also something of an opportunist, because he didn't know when his next chance would come.

It wasn't a particularly pleasant or ethical moral compass, but Connor could not blame the other Omega for it. Elliot had been on his own when facing unspeakable brutality, and this seemed to be how he'd learnt to cope with it. Himself first, and everything else as an afterthought.

With that in mind, it made sense for him to consider bartering Connor's life for his own. It would indeed have gotten Dmitri off his back for good, which was a sentiment Connor couldn't fault him for.

But Elliot hadn't done that. Not as a permanent solution. He'd used Connor as bait, as grating as that word was, but with the intention of getting him back.

At a cost to himself. Connor believed Elliot when the Omega said he hadn't wanted the following mess. In more ways than one; if Dmitri had disappeared with Connor, no one would ever have known Elliot was responsible for it. He would have gone back to his previous life, presumably more safely working to dismantle his parents' repulsive empire. In that regard, Connor could see why Elliot would consider it a favour to him, because Elliot himself hadn't gained anything from it. There was the argument to be made Elliot could have tried keeping Connor out of this altogether, but his belief Dmitri would have succeeded on his own was quite plausible; not to mention, it wouldn't have benefited Elliot to do that. Fundamentally, Elliot had wanted something out of the situation. And he'd gotten it.

But...

Connor scrolled through the messages again.

He could sense the confusion in them. _I thought I'd be happier. I'm happy about that but it's not everything._

That was the point, wasn't it?

And even though Connor was still upset over it, his new understanding of the situation combined with the _misery_ he detected in the messages kindled pity in him.

Was it really Elliot's fault his world view had been so completely distorted? And it was cracking now, his unhappiness making him doubt himself as the outcome flew in the face of his expectations.

Elliot seemed to think he deserved that. Connor knew many, perhaps smarter, people would agree.

But he couldn't find it in himself to do so. Somehow, in his own way, Elliot had liked him and tried watching out for him, even if the methods had been questionable at best. But the _intent_ had been there, and maybe it was silly, but to Connor that made all the difference in the world. It wasn't as though _Connor_ hadn't made that same mistake, and it tightened his stomach into a knot thinking it was something he still had to apologise to Alexis for.

And had Elliot ever done something like that before? Connor doubted it. Not two weeks before that fiasco, Elliot had still sworn by that phrase - everyone for themselves. He'd probably only tried altruism - well, his version of it - because their friendship had meant enough to him.

The realisation of _how_ sincere that had been sent a burst of compassion through Connor.

Elliot was a mess. He couldn't function in a world where selfishness wasn't fed through violence, and he needed help. 

Connor read the messages one more time, and it consolidated his belief; the other Omega needed help. His distress benefited no one, and an olive branch might make all the difference to more than just him.

But not like this. Connor made his choice, and after carefully considering his words, finally sent his reply.

_I'm still upset over what you did. But I don't think you really meant for me or Alexis or our friends to get hurt. What you did was wrong but maybe it can be fixed. When you're ready, you should come home so we can sort this out. We do miss you, even if we're upset with you. No one is going to hurt you, I promise._

One hour later, Connor got a response.

_are you serious? you really want to talk to me again?_

_Yes. But only if you come home and we sort this out._

_ok but even if you're too nice for me alexis will kill me and i can't blame him and davy will quarter me for what almost happened to lex and i don't blame him either plus soh is talking about beating me to death with a shovel and i don't even want to think about ned right now_

_you're the anomaly connor_

_I promise no one will hurt you. They're all angry but it's also because of how you disappeared. So when you're ready, come home and we'll try to work this out._

Several minutes passed. Then -

_ok. thank you_

An hour later, right before Connor was ready to go to bed, he got the last message of the day.

_i hope heaven exists because people like you deserve it to be real_

*

Connor returned to hospital after work the next day, bringing Alexis his laptop. The Alpha lit up like a Christmas tree when Connor handed him his laptop bag, and Connor couldn't help a little laugh.

'You look like a man starved.'

'Well. Believe it or not, I do enjoy my work. Now that the fucking worst elements of it have been removed.'

Right. Of course. Alexis was no longer working for the Khans.

Connor hesitated. 'How... how much will that change things for you?'

'I'll have more _real_ cases, for one. I also won't be called upon on weekends or other moments when I'm not on the clock. Don't worry about anything else. Both our lives are about to get substantially better,' Alexis grinned, and he seemed in such a good mood Connor didn't want to press the matter further. He trusted his Alpha.

Alexis was glancing sideways at the laptop bag, and Connor burst out laughing.

'All right,' he said. 'Here, have a look at your emails, get all excited about what you'll do once I go home.'

'I don't want to be rude -'

'It's all right,' Connor chuckled, and he truly didn't mind. He imagined what it must have been like for the workaholic Alpha to be idle for two weeks, and couldn't resist the temptation of granting him this pleasure.

So he bent down to plug the laptop cable in, then huddled up against Alexis' chest whilst the Alpha logged in.

Connor was ridiculously pleased Alexis allowed him to see his screen. His Alpha was always so secretive about his work Connor wouldn't have expected it, but he supposed Alexis wouldn't be doing anything confidential now.

Alexis opened his emails, and reflected on the screen, Connor saw the face he made when he looked at the number next to his inbox. Connor giggled, but he'd probably not have laughed if _he_ had over four-hundred new emails.

Maybe Alexis' worry about his neglected work hadn't been unfounded.

'Jesus Christ,' Alexis sighed, and began slowly scrolling down, looking at the senders and the subjects. From time to time he muttered to himself, whilst Connor tried not to be nosy and closed his eyes, just enjoying his Alpha's proximity for a few minutes.

Then Alexis made a strange noise, between resignation, disbelief and a hint of grudging awe. 'Of course, the little shit.'

Connor opened his eyes to look up at him, having a _hint_ as to whom Alexis was talking about. 'Is something wrong?'

Alexis minimised his email window and stared at the desktop for a few moments, seemingly debating whether to answer, before letting out a sigh.

'Do you know what happened to Elliot's parents?'

Connor's heart gave a nervous little leap. 'Their - their helicopter crashed, and his mother died at the scene and his father a few days later in hospital.'

'Yes. I've just... gotten a few emails. For one... well. Let's just say there isn't anything conclusive, but technically it _is_ possible the helicopter got sabotaged as much as it might have been negligence. But let's be honest, we all suspected that already.'

Connor drew in a shaky breath, his eyes wide. If Dmitri had gotten his way -

But he hadn't, had he? Connor closed his eyes, thanking every saint he could think of.

'Pet,' Alexis said softly, stroking a finger down Connor's cheek, and Connor opened his eyes again. 'Pet, everything's all right. Shh.'

He drew Connor in for an embrace, squeezing him fiercely, and Connor melted against him at once. He could never get enough of this.

Alexis rubbed circles into his back, pressing tender little kisses into his hair, until Connor was supine against him, tension gone.

'Do you want me to continue?' Alexis asked softly, and Connor took a moment to realise his Alpha meant their conversation.

There was more? Connor shifted to look up at him questioningly. 'What do you mean?'

'Well...' Alexis looked away for a moment, frowning, before his eyes met Connor's again. 'Let's just say that whilst there's no doubt as to what killed Catherine Khan, there's a little more... _uncertainty_ about Mehrad Khan.'

'Uncertainty?'

'He died of multiple organ failure. Not... _surprising_ in and of itself, considering the accident he'd been in, but... Well. I advised an acquaintance of mine to perform an autopsy all the same. She did. And let's just say it was... interesting.'

Connor's heart beat faster, not knowing what he should expect. 'What do you mean?'

'They found nothing you wouldn't expect, until you get to his blood panel. They did a complete blood count - that is, they didn't just look at the chemical components in his blood, but also at the cells. And they found something _very_ interesting; namely, that a significant amount of his red blood cells had burst.'

'Burst?'

'Yes. In other words, they were destroyed, and no longer able to carry oxygen through the body. This most likely caused the multiple organ failure.'

This was more science than Connor understood, and he blushed but he had to ask. 'I don't... I don't really understand,' he mumbled. 'I mean, I know about red blood cells and what they do, but how do they... burst? Didn't anyone notice he couldn't... well, I guess breathe?'

'He could breathe, that's the tricky part. But it's for nothing if your blood can't carry the oxygen from your lungs; in other words, he choked to death from the inside, similarly to carbon monoxide poisoning. It's not painful when you're unconscious,' Alexis added at Connor's look. 'It's not... well. Once you notice, it's usually too late, and the only way to really fix it would be a blood transfusion, but it's not the first thing that comes to mind when the heart stops beating. There's no outward sign either, and no one would have noticed without the blood test. As to how it happens, it's a question of osmosis; that is, the movement of water through the cell membrane. In order to get a cell to burst, you have to fill it with water, and one way to do that is to put it in an environment where the liquid _outside_ has a lower concentration of salts than the liquid _inside_. The water will naturally flow through the membrane in order to balance the concentrations out, and if enough water enters the cell, it will explode.'

That sounded... complicated. 'But how could that... happen? How could you _change_ the inside of the body like that?'

'I have a theory. I have no proof, but it's my idea of how it... happened. I think _whoever_ wanted Khan to die had one of his drips switched with a liquid _not_ suited to human blood. Basically pumping him full of water and letting physics do the rest.'

Connor was mute with horror. 'How could anyone do that?? Shouldn't they check what they give to people? Wouldn't the hospital know who tended to him?? Why did no one - why is no one in trouble over this?'

'I doubt it was a _real_ nurse who did that. After all, NHS hospitals are known for running smoothly, and not at all like loony bins bursting at the seams.'

'But still - !!'

'I know. But when you have the resources, you can get away with a lot of shitty things. Not that I'm particularly sad. At all, in fact. Khan is not a loss to this world. And I have my own suspicions as to who _else_ would think that, and profit greatly from Mehrad Khan's death.'

Connor knew at once whom Alexis meant.

And he wanted to disagree, but he had no arguments.

'You don't... you don't really think Eli...'

'Incidentally, have I told you what Elliot studied?' They both knew he had. 'By the way, pet, did you ever find out what happened to Richard Khan?'

Connor nodded. 'Elliot said... He said his brother snorted arsenic,' he responded quietly.

'Indeed,' Alexis sighed, passing a hand over his face.

'How... how did he get hold of that?' Connor couldn't help asking.

'Elliot? What _can't_ he get hold of is more the question. I told you he has a bloody way. And not to mention, he has access to Ned's lab so no chemical is technically out of his reach.'

'Ned's lab?'

'Yes. Ned has his own personal little lab at his father's company. Usually he works with the others in the shared labs, though, because he likes to chat when he's working, which I'll never understand. I bloody _hate_ it. You might be the only exception to that. Anyway, he has this extra room just for himself in addition to every other piece of equipment and substance they have, and Elliot has access to all of that, too. He wanted it because he liked geeking out there with Ned, so Ned gave him a key and twenty-four hours pass because he's a sucker. Long story short, there's not a chemical Elliot _couldn't_ get his hands on.'

'Oh. I... I see.'

'Yes. Still, it's... Well. I'll be honest. Richard Khan snorted arsenic but that's only half the story. Pet. I don't wish to upset you with horrific details, but I cannot help wondering if I'm... if I'm not doing you more harm than good by keeping you in the dark about certain things. Especially concerning people you mingle with. Or used to mingle with.'

Connor considered that. If he could have had a choice, he would have wished for none of this to be relevant; for him to be with someone who wasn't involved in the sort of things that required these conversations. But that choice had long been made, and now he was with Alexis, wouldn't want it to be any other way, and regardless of Connor's personal preferences, this was the world he had rubbed against.

Connor didn't want every last gory detail. But ignorance would not help him, and in this specific circumstance, Elliot had been someone he considered a friend. Connor _did_ want to know what he could about him.

He decided to tell Alexis as much. 'I don't... I don't need you to tell me everything. To be honest, I don't think I want to know everything. But Eli was my friend, so this... this is different. I just want to know with whom I dealt with.'

'I understand, pet,' Alexis nodded. 'Well. It is true Richard Khan snorted arsenic, and it probably would have killed him, but that's not how he died. He had a pair of wolfdogs, two nasty, aggressive, utterly vicious animals. I've met many dogs, hell I grew up with dogs, but those two were something else. You need a firm hand with those kinds of animals, and I think they were of the worse-tempered sort to begin with, but Richard was the type of arsehole to encourage that behaviour as long as he controlled it. The wolfdogs weren't usually allowed inside the house, but the afternoon he died, one of the back doors to the garden had been left open. They went inside the house, and my guess is when they smelled his illness, when he was having his fits from the arsenic, they turned on him. At least that's according to how his family found him. The wolfdogs had mauled him to death. Not a pleasant way to go.'

Connor was speechless.

'But it's what you get when you keep wild animals,' Alexis continued. 'And as you can imagine, the dogs didn't make it for long after that.'

'Didn't...' Connor stuttered. 'Didn't anyone hear him?'

'The rest of the family and the housekeeper were out for the afternoon. His family came home and found his body at the bottom of the stairs and the whole antechamber covered in - well. I'm only relaying what we heard from Elliot. Apparently his mother went insane when she saw the body, and started screaming like a banshee. She tried attacking her husband and when he fought her off, spent the night smashing every last thing in the house whilst howling her lungs out, until the sun rose the next day and she had no voice left. It scared the wolfdogs back out into the garden, and I'm not sure what really happened to them but they no longer existed the next time we heard of them. I'm not even sure what Elliot was least sad about, the fact they'd been put down or his brother had died. He _hated_ those dogs. I think they almost ate a rabbit he used to have.'

'What?'

'Yes. It was one of those dickish things Richard Khan used to do. I told you he was a complete piece of shit. If I remember correctly, there was a fenced-off space for Elliot's rabbit in the garden, and one day for shits and giggles, Richard let his wolfdogs inside whilst the rabbit was out of its cage. The dogs chased it through the whole garden and were in the process of digging it out of a hole it had found before Richard listened to Elliot and called them back. Anyway. Elliot wasn't a fan of them after that. I'm sure you can guess what I think happened the day Richard died.'

_Two birds with one stone._

'And they never... they never prosecuted anyone for this, did they?' Connor whispered.

'No. Nothing really stuck to anyone, and I think the Khans weren't exactly very... forthcoming, since the cocaine he'd snorted was from them. If I'm not mistaken, the arsenic wasn't even mentioned in the official autopsy report, only his wounds from the dog attack. That's how the case got classified, a tragic accident. My guess is the Khans later dealt with a few people they deemed responsible behind the scenes, but the courts never saw a hint of this matter. Pet. I'm sorry. Don't look like that. Come here.'

Connor was happy to let himself be hugged, his mind whirling with thoughts.

He couldn't decide how he felt about any of them, the whole situation simply so... surreal.

It wasn't what he'd thought he'd get when becoming Alexis' Omega. This ugly world of death and violence, and he suddenly had more appreciation for his Alpha's attempts to keep him away from it, overbearing as they had often been.

But as ugly as it was, he had Alexis. Warm, caring and affectionate. A little over-the-top sometimes, but with an underlying good heart.

Worth everything else that might happen.

Connor snuggled against his Alpha, and heard the soft sound of Alexis' fingers against the mouse pad as he continued scrolling through his emails.

Suddenly Alexis jerked, Connor opened his eyes, and the laptop was brutally slammed closed.

It had been fast, but Connor had still seen it.

And without thinking, he rolled away from Alexis to shakily stand up, feeling so nauseous he thought he would throw up.

But his legs wouldn't hold and he collapsed back on the bed, head swimming at the unspeakable image burnt in his mind.

'Pet,' Alexis was saying, drawing him close to hug him, but Connor was barely listening.

Dmitri. On the ground. In a small room. Face up, mouth open, bloody and empty sockets where his eyes should have been, the orbs resting on his tongue. Black, mutilated flesh instead of his genitals. The skin of his torso looking melted, and in the middle of his chest, a carved-out hole of rotten tissue. And between his eye sockets, the handle of a blade sticking out.

'Pet,' Alexis repeated, holding him tightly and rubbing circles into his back. 'Pet. Shh. It's all right. Calm down. Calm down, Connor. _Shh_.'

Alexis filled Connor's senses, his voice in Connor's ears, the fabric of his pyjama all Connor could see and his scent all Connor could smell. It helped bring down Connor's nausea, trying with all his might to erase _that_ picture from his mind.

'How...?' he whispered hoarsely, burrowing his face against Alexis' chest. _How did you get this horrible thing?_

'I'm sorry. I didn't expect it and... Well. It was an attachment. In an email.' Connor felt Alexis shift, then heard a few light taps. 'It's gone, pet. Shh. Look at me. Everything's all right.'

Connor breathed in deeply, his Alpha's scent soothing him, and then looked up at Alexis' concerned face. The Alpha still held him tightly, and leant down to lightly kiss the tip of his nose before resting their foreheads together.

'It's all right, pet. Everything's all right. Just look at me.'

Connor did, as Alexis continued rubbing his back, and gradually, felt his tension leave him. He was still disgusted and horrified, but it was manageable.

'Who sent you this?' he whispered, even as he _knew_.

Alexis gave a tiny sigh. 'I think you know.'

'How...? I thought Dmitri was still in prison. Until the trial. How...?'

'He is. Was. I think... Let's just say there will be a few guards with generously inflated bank balances, and you'll probably find Rostov's cellmate had a life sentence. And that his family's received a kingly gift as well, in addition to most likely the families of several other prisoners with little hope of release. Dmitri Rostov was not a weak man. It probably took at least half a dozen.'

It took a moment for Connor to fully grasp the implications. 'You... Is that... How is that possible? Won't... won't it be obvious?'

'Depending on the guards' justifications, they might be disciplined or fired, but what do they care? They're probably set for life. And as for the cellmate and other prisoners, well, if you're in for life anyway, what more could the law do to you? We don't have capital punishment any more. So might as well make sure your family's taken care of. Even the worst of scum usually have _someone_ they care about.'

Connor closed his eyes and shook his head, the situation so... He had no words for it. Dmitri had been a monster, but what if he'd been an innocent man someone powerful wanted to be rid of? Was it really this... this _easy_? Because money?

'Pet. Shh. It's all right. It's over. Shh.'

Alexis stroked a finger down his cheek and Connor opened his eyes again.

'What did the email say?' he couldn't help asking.

'Well...' Alexis looked back at the computer, and without thinking, Connor did too.

Fortunately, the picture was gone. Instead, Connor now saw the body of the email, and at first glance he didn't understand it.

It was just a list of names, Dmitri's at the top, but Connor didn't recognise any of the others. They were about a dozen, some English, but mostly foreign. At the bottom, a single sentence.

_no one will bother you_

Connor glanced back at the top of the email, the nondescript sender address which looked like a random string of words and letters, and saw a dozen of attached picture files.

Dmitri's name, and a photograph of Dmitri's body.

Suddenly Connor understood.

_God. Lord Almighty._

His mouth was dry. 'Are they...?'

'Yes. Though none of them quite as... spectacularly.'

'Did you... did you know them?'

'Yes. Most of them worked for the Khans, some for the Rostovs. Pieces of shit every last one of them. Most of them hated me for how quickly I'd become a favourite of the Khans', and we were more enemies than - well. We weren't friends at all. Sooner or later either them or me would have had an accident, but it seems that's been taken care of.'

'Are... What if Dmitri's family suspect us?' Connor choked out, feeling panic rise at the thought.

'I doubt they will. Dmitri Rostov knew of me but I don't think his family did. I only occasionally dealt with the Russians, I was mostly busy with the Romanians, and the sole reason I had closer ties with Dmitri Rostov was because of his personal connection to Elliot. I doubt the Rostov family will look to _me_ for the murder of their relative, not to mention I was incapacitated whilst it happened, which was.. two days ago. No, I think they'll blame it on one of their more powerful enemies. God knows they have them. I wouldn't be surprised if there were a couple Elliot particularly despised and inculpated in some form or the other. In fact... I don't think _he_ was the one who gave the orders. He's too smart for that. No, what I think happened is he went to one of the Rostovs' rivals, told them he knew where one of the grandsons of the patriarch was, and he would tell them in exchange for fulfilling a, let's say, _wish list_ of things he wanted done before the job was over. The Rostovs' enemies took care of the rest.'

Connor was silent, trying to digest that.

'Pet,' Alexis said softly, drawing Connor's attention back to him. 'Pet. I'm sorry I drew you into all this. I'm sorry this _shit_ is something you now know. I'm sorry for everything. But it's over. All of this is over. We have some legal annoyances to sludge through, but after that, it will be well and truly over. Dmitri Rostov is dead, his family will hash it out with another bunch of bottom feeders, the Khans are dead and Elliot's out of your life. We'll have a fresh start without any of this, I promise you.'

Connor hesitated, then swallowed and decided to simply _tell_ Alexis about the strange arrangement he'd offered Elliot. Keeping things from Alexis hadn't worked well for him so far.

'What if... what if Eli came back?'

Alexis looked unpleasantly startled. 'Why would he? Disregarding the fact I'd shoot him into the fucking sun if he did.'

Connor bit his lip. 'I think... I think he regrets what happened.'

Alexis let out the most disbelieving of snorts. '_Regret_? _Elliot_? Not in a million years. That little shit never regrets anything that benefits him.'

'I don't think he's benefiting as much as you think. I don't think he's really happy -'

'GOOD.'

'Alexis, please just - please let me finish,' Connor said, and didn't know how to best articulate his thoughts. 'He made a mistake and it... well. It got us _here_, but... In his own way, I really think he meant well. And... and there's still something I have to confess to you. I understand what he did, in a way I... I meant well, too, but I made everything worse. I knew Dmitri was after me even before that evening and I didn't tell you because I thought... I thought it would just go away or I don't know what but I was so _stupid_, and I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I -'

'You what?' Alexis said, and he looked more stunned than angry. 'How did you know?'

'He called me,' Connor managed to reply, trying to hold back his tears of mortification because he _didn't_ deserve to be comforted over his own idiocy. 'That week you were away in the Midlands. He called me and said he would... that he would find me, and I'm sorry, I know I should have told you, but he threatened my family and I was afraid of making things worse for you, I thought he was just bullying me to get to you and if you didn't react then he would stop, and I know it was _stupid_ and _dumb_ a-and -'

'Shh, pet, come here,' Alexis cooed, in one moment tucking Connor against his chest with his arms around him. 'Shh. Calm down. Everything's all right. Just calm down, pet. And then start from the beginning.'

So Connor did. He was ashamed to let Alexis comfort him whilst he confessed to his utter failure as a partner, but Alexis tightened his hold each time Connor made to move away.

He told Alexis how Elliot had taken him to see Dmitri in the club, and he _felt_ the low growl of rage Alexis suppressed, but the Alpha let him continue without interruption. When it came time however to explain the details of how Dmitri had gotten his contact information, Connor stuttered and stumbled.

This wasn't how he wanted Alexis to find out about his fertility. He'd wanted it to be something happy for them, assuming Alexis would like the news. He didn't want Alexis to think of Dmitri and this whole mess each time Connor's ability to have children might come up in the future.

'He...' Connor stammered. 'He got it from someone who was arrested the past weeks, and...'

'Shh, pet,' Alexis said softly when Connor didn't know how to continue. 'I know this must have been terrifying for you. But unfortunately, scumbags like Rostov have their ways of getting information. It's not your fault.'

Connor swallowed. 'I... Aren't you surprised he'd go to those lengths?' he blurted out, rather bemused Alexis didn't seem to question Dmitri's obsession with Connor.

Alexis seemed a little taken aback by Connor's question, then he became thoughtful as he took a moment to answer. 'No. It's clear he saw you with Elliot and wanted you. It's... I know this might seem a bit strange to you, but as an Alpha... It's hard to explain, but sometimes you just _want_ someone. It's got nothing to do with reason or logic or anything explainable. You just _want_ them. Like... you Omegas go into heat when you meet someone like that, we Alphas, we... _want_ them. It happened to me when I met you. I _wanted_ you. Everything about you. Most of us channel this desire into proper courtship, if you will, and then there are arseholes like Dmitri Rostov who will simply take what they consider to be theirs. I'm sorry it happened to you, pet. I'm really sorry. But it's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done that would have made him leave you alone.'

'Oh,' Connor replied, and though he was a bit ashamed he didn't tell Alexis the _real_ reason behind Dmitri's interest in him yet, his heart leapt at the Alpha's declaration. _Like me going into heat for him._ There was something... something inherently both reassuring and exciting about the knowledge their instincts had synced up this way.

'So,' Alexis encouraged him gently, nosing at his temple. 'He called you then, didn't he?'

'Yes,' Connor replied, and was glad he could hide against Alexis' strong chest for the humiliating follow-up.

He _felt_, he _smelled_, the unspeakably _fury_ in his Alpha as he told him what Dmitri had demanded of him, but he was glad Alexis said nothing and just held him, so tightly the whole world could fall apart without separating them.

'I'm sorry,' Connor repeated thickly when he was finished, ending with Dmitri's final text message. 'I'm sorry, I... I thought I was helping you, but I just made everything worse. I should have told you from the start.'

Alexis didn't answer. Connor waited with bated breath, but after a few silent seconds, his nerves got the better of him. He pulled back from his Alpha and the man let him, looking at Connor in a way Connor couldn't identify.

Then Alexis removed his arms from around Connor completely and rubbed his face with both hands, letting out a long, slow breath.

'I'm sorry,' the Alpha unexpectedly said, looking back at Connor.

'W-what?' Connor stuttered, and felt his heart slowly crash to his feet as he thought of what Alexis might say next. His Alpha had nothing to apologise for, so what, what, _what_ could he say that would need to be prefaced with "I'm sorry"?

'I'm sorry,' Alexis repeated, a slightly pained expression on his face. 'I... I know I'm partly responsible for that. I know you would have told me about Elliot taking you to Rostov if you hadn't been worried about my reaction. That was the problem, wasn't it? You didn't want to start another argument. You didn't want to give me another reason to rant and rave about Elliot and bear the brunt of my anger again even though it wasn't your fault. Yes, you should have told me, but I don't exactly make those conversations easy for you, do I? I understand why you might wish to avoid them when possible. I'm sorry for that. I -'

'It's not your fault!' Connor protested, appalled Alexis would blame himself for Connor's shortcomings. 'I _did_ want to avoid a fight with you, but that's no excuse. I still should have told you!'

'Well, yes,' Alexis replied, and there was a small, rueful smile around the corner of his mouth. 'You should have. I'm only taking partial responsibility, as I said. But still. My temper and I contributed to the fact you didn't. I realise that. And I... well. I can't control what makes me angry. But I can control how I act about it. And I promise I'll continue to work on that. I'm trying. I just... Sometimes I don't realise how confrontationally I behave. And I never want you to feel you can't tell me something because you're worried about how I might respond.'

'You don't scare me,' Connor replied at once. 'Sometimes you _are_ scary, but you don't scare me. I told you, you are my Alpha and I know you'd never hurt me. And I know you're hot-blooded. I don't mind it. I know you're trying. But I don't want you to feel you have to bottle yourself up because of me. I'm your Omega, Alexis. I can deal with your emotions, even those that might be less pleasant. It's all right. We're together and it's bound to happen. And I... that's what I should have remembered, really. It doesn't matter how angry you might be about something. You're my Alpha and I'm your Omega and we're in this together no matter what.'

The world moved, and the next thing Connor knew, he was pressed against Alexis again with his Alpha's mouth on his. Without hesitation Connor let Alexis inside, fiercely kissing him back as the Alpha tasted every inch of him.

Alexis didn't relent until Connor made a little noise, his need for air too strong.

'We are,' Alexis said roughly, thumbing Connor's cheekbone as Connor panted. 'You're mine and we're in this together. It's all right, pet. Don't feel guilty. It's in the past. We're both here now, we're both safe, and that's all that matters. And if you really want to view it this way, we can both say we learned a lesson, but really Connor, I don't want you to dwell on it. It's over, and everything's all right. I forgive you, if that's what you want to hear, but I couldn't be less upset with you. All right?'

Connor nodded, a lump in his throat as he looked at his wonderful Alpha, and shyly leant forward for another kiss. It was chaste and affectionate this time, and Alexis' eyes full of tenderness when they parted.

Alexis smiled, before letting out a little sigh as his mouth twisted in irritation.

'But that doesn't mean Elliot gets the same indulgence. I do _not_ want to see him again.'

'I understand,' Connor replied, and he did. 'But please, allow me to... I want to explain what I think.'

'I'm listening.'

Connor bit his lip. Not for the first time, he wished he could be as well-spoken as Alexis, who managed to make everything sound convincing, but Connor didn't have that talent. He would just have to try his best and hope it came across correctly.

He started by telling Alexis about his phone call with Elliot, and how the other Omega had said it hadn't gone as planned, before moving on to their text exchange and finishing with his conclusion.

'I really think he thought he was doing the best, given the circumstances. It wasn't against me. In fact, I think if I'd been anyone else, and he didn't like me... I wouldn't be here. I don't think he considered how much this would hurt all of us. But he realises it now, and he's sorry.'

'_Good_,' Alexis replied flatly. 'He fucked up. Let that be a lesson to him he won't forget. I still don't see the point of talking to him again.'

'I... I'm not asking you to. I just... I have one request, Alexis. If he comes back, will you let him apologise to you? You don't have to forgive him. You don't have to say anything to him. I don't expect you to. I understand why you're angry with him. But please let him apologise to you if he tries to.'

Alexis studied him, his face unreadable. He sounded frustrated when he eventually spoke.

'Pet. Look. Answer me this first: why in the bloody world do you care? That wanker's done _nothing_ to warrant your intervening on his behalf! Let him stew in his fucking misery, he's earned every ounce of it.'

'I know,' Connor replied. 'But... but he was my friend. I know he messed up. Badly. Really badly. But he's sorry, and... He needs help. It's not - you can't tell me it's _normal_ for someone to think the way he does. And it's not because he's a bad person. He just doesn't... I don't want to be condescending, but I think he just doesn't really know better. And he realises that, which is why he's sorry, but I don't think he can work on that on his own. And if he were a stranger, maybe I would agree it's not my problem, but he was my friend. I think he's still trying to be my friend. He gave my family the money Dmitri gave to him, he... he had people _killed_ so you'd be safe, and he... I told him where Dmitri shot you. I don't think Dmitri's injuries were a coincidence. He's _trying_ to show he's sorry, and I... Maybe it's stupid of me, but I want to help him and give him a second chance.'

Connor could tell Alexis repressed a sigh.

'Pet. I don't fault you for your good-heartedness, but you've already been bitten by that snake once. Do you really want to try that again? He's free, Connor. He's free and wealthy and young and clever, and trust me, he'll figure his shit out eventually. He doesn't need to leech off your kindness again. This wasn't just a minor mistake he made, or even an average one. This was treason. He fucked up beyond the pale and now he can fuck off.'

Connor was silent for a moment, trying to find the words to hopefully make Alexis _understand_ why Connor couldn't leave it like that. After several seconds he hesitated, not wanting to use that topic against his Alpha, but he couldn't think of another example, another argument, to show Alexis what he meant.

'Alexis,' he began. 'I... please forgive me, I don't mean to be insensitive. But... But what if... I mean, you - you hurt David, even though you didn't mean to. But you did. What if he had thought that way?'

Several heartbeats passed with Connor's words hanging in the air. His Alpha just stared at him, looking utterly stupefied, and Connor flushed in embarrassment and hoped he hadn't ruined their conversation.

'That's - that's different,' Alexis eventually replied. 'I was - in a bad place. I wasn't _thinking_ about what I was doing. I mean, it _was_ my fault I was in that state to begin with, but - no, that's not a fair comparison. Davy is my _brother_. I _love_ him. He knows that. I - that's not a fair comparison, pet. It's _not_.'

'I know circumstances were different,' Connor answered, the flicker of uncertainty in Alexis' eyes giving him the courage to plough on. 'But he didn't give up on you. You'd made a mistake but you were better than that and he knew it, and he didn't give up on you and now look. Look where you are. Where _we_ are. I'm so grateful he came back for you,' Connor continued, no words enough to convey the sincerity of his feelings. 'I'm so grateful you got out of that bad place and you're the man I love today. That's all I'm saying. I know Eli did something incredibly nasty. But he was also so much more than that, and it meant enough to me I want to help him be that person again. He _wants_ to be that person again, perhaps even a better person. And isn't that what gave David the will to help you? Everybody should have that chance if they can. Please, that's all I want you to think on.'

Alexis was silent again, rubbing his forehead, before letting out another sigh.

'I understand what you're trying to tell me, Connor. And maybe Elliot regrets what he did _a little_, but I think he's playing on your heartstrings again. I don't buy it.'

'I really believe he's sorry.'

'I don't. That ferret's never apologised for a thing in his life. Sure, he'll say those words if he bumps into you, but for his vile, crackpot little schemes? Not a chance. He knows what he's doing. And before you say anything, "my bad" or "oops" or "this didn't go the way I planned" are NOT apologies. They're weasel words and they can fuck off.'

Connor considered that, then got out his phone, finding his conversation with Elliot, before handing the device to Alexis.

'I don't think it was weasel words,' he said.

Alexis shot him a doubtful look, but he took Connor's phone and read through the messages.

Connor could tell his Alpha was done when his eyes no longer flickered back and forth, but Alexis didn't give him his phone back or say anything. For a significant while he simply remained silent, brows furrowed and in his own thoughts.

Finally he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, before looking at Connor and giving him his phone back.

And then Alexis let out a small, brief, disbelieving chuckle as he shook his head.

'You weren't exaggerating. The little shit _did_ apologise. Not saying that makes it all right, but damn, if you'd told me... If you'd told me three months ago I'd see Elliot _apologise_, I'd have called you crazy. Jesus Christ, Connor.'

'It's a good start,' Connor ventured. 'Will you let him apologise to you, too, then? Please. You don't have to forgive him. Just let him tell you he's sorry.'

'Yes, all right,' Alexis replied, still sounding incredulous. 'I'll listen to his apology, if he has the guts to make it.'

'He will,' Connor said, and didn't know why he was so certain about it, but he was. 'I know he will. Maybe not soon, but I know he will.'

'Yeah,' Alexis replied, looking at Connor in the oddest way. 'You know what, I actually half-believe that. My God, Connor. What have you done to us?'

'What?'

'Never in my life, Connor. Never would I have ever thought that feral little beast and I would both get tamed to this extent,' Alexis chuckled, shaking his head. 'I can't believe there is someone who can talk me into listening to the fucker who got me _shot_. Christ, _Connor_. You're something else. But you know what? Don't change. Don't ever change, pet. I love this side of you, even if I'll never understand it. But I'll let you do it your way. Have Elliot come back. Have him talk to us. Be his friend if you want to. I'll be damned if I agree with it, but I want you to do it. I want you to do what you think is right and I'll take care of everything else. Don't worry about getting hurt again, pet. I'll make sure you won't be. Be your wonderful self and I'll make sure no one takes advantage of you.'

'Do you mean it?' Connor asked, a smile creeping up as his heart _leapt_ at Alexis' assertion of support.

'Yes,' Alexis replied, and he was smiling, but his tone was completely serious. 'Yes, I mean it. I've never meant anything more in my life. You're worth everything, Connor. I don't understand you, but you're worth everything. You and your whole... _thing_. I can't even describe it.'

'Thank you,' Connor beamed, and fiercely squeezed his Alpha's hand in gratitude. 'Thank you so much. It means the world to me.'

'So do you, pet. No, I mean it. You know... I've been trying to figure it out, but I can't really find an answer to this. Your world view is so different from mine, sometimes I'm surprised it doesn't irritate me. I don't usually have much patience for rose-tinted spectacles. But I can't even say that about you, because it's not your case. You know the world is an ugly place, and no one would blame you for being more cynical or disillusioned about people. I wouldn't. But still... You know, my darling, lovely little pet, I don't think I'd take a bullet for cynicism or disillusionment. There's enough of that it wouldn't require my life as a sacrifice. But for someone like you?' Alexis smiled. 'I'd take a thousand.'

Connor didn't know what to say, completely overwhelmed, but Alexis just smiled fondly as he squeezed Connor's hand back.

'That's brought more meaning into my life than I ever imagined, pet. So I'll forever stand by you. No matter what you do.'

So would Connor. And all he managed to say was "I love you", a poor response to Alexis' wonderful declaration, but his Alpha seemed to understand.

It was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! I can't believe this story's reached twenty-thousand hits already, you're all incredible <3
> 
> NB for my non-UK readers: LSE = London School of Economics.  
King's (College London/KCL) is one of London's main universities for pretty much everything.


	26. Chapter 26

Over the following week, Alexis continued to improve at a rapid pace. He was clearly in a hurry to get home, and quite frankly, so was Connor.

When the hospital finally discharged Alexis, it seemed like the most definite sign to Connor that, at last, things were truly going back to normal. There would still be a nurse coming once a day for another week or so to check on his wound, but the Alpha wast at least finally _home_.

Connor made a festive meal for the occasion and pampered his Alpha left and right. Alexis chuckled and let him fuss, stealing kisses whenever Connor was within arm's reach, whilst doing his best to earn Blewog's forgiveness with treats and petting.

Blewog initially greeted him loudly when he walked through the door, even foregoing Connor's legs to rub against Alexis', before she seemed to remember she was vexed at him for having been gone so long. She then spent a while sulking, alternating between staring at Alexis and pretending he wasn't there, until his cooing and the held-out treat won her over.

That evening, when they cuddled on the sofa with Blewog between them to watch the telly, Connor pressed his face against Alexis' strong chest to breathe in his scent, and felt indescribably happy. His Alpha's scent still wasn't quite _right_, but it was there and good and _almost_ as perfect as Connor remembered.

The next morning, the first thing Alexis did was call a locksmith, and that evening, Connor was given a new set of keys when he came home from work whilst Alexis happily showed him the new lock on the front door. It sent an unexpected, overwhelming sense of relief through Connor, though his Alpha chided him for not doing it himself sooner. Connor didn't really have an excuse, except he couldn't prove he had a right to do so and had, quite frankly, forgotten it a bit amidst everything else. Alexis also didn't seem surprised about his emptied safe, though he'd probably suspected it already from the information leaked to the press.

For the first few days, Alexis was quite busy, working from home and practically never putting down the phone. Connor was mindful to keep an eye on his Alpha when he returned from work himself. He knew Alexis had started doing physical exercise again, probably more than the doctors had sanctioned, and whilst Connor couldn't influence what Alexis did when he wasn't there, he _could_ make sure his Alpha was reasonable when he was home.

As it turned out however, simply _being_ home was enough for Alexis to forego anything else.

It had been four wonderful days since his return, and they were as usual cuddling on the sofa, when Alexis' teasing kisses up and down Connor's jawline became more insistent. It wasn't aggressive, or even pushy, but it was with clear intent he eventually took possession of Connor's mouth.

It had been a long while since they'd properly, unabashedly snogged, and Connor took little prompting to be rolled on to his back on the sofa, Alexis above him and fiercely tonguing into his mouth. Connor shivered, his hands on Alexis' broad shoulders and loving the shift of powerful muscles beneath his touch, when Alexis groaned into his mouth and _grinded_ down. His hard crotch dragged against Connor's, _wanting_ that spot between Connor's legs, and the smell of his arousal hit Connor like a train.

It was Alpha and _Alexis_ and it sent a burst of _fire_ from Connor's head to his toes.

Without thinking he tugged and tore at Alexis' waistband, a sudden _need_ to get to every inch of his Alpha's skin, and Alexis hissed when Connor freed his erection.

'Fuck, _pet_,' he swore, the roughness in his voice fuelling Connor's lust further.

He let Connor push him back so Connor could settle between his legs, looking down at -

Connor didn't know why his mind chose _that_ moment to manifest itself again. He was perfectly happy drinking in the sight and scent of his aroused Alpha, when his brain suddenly supplied him with a memory of the last time he'd pleasured an Alpha with his mouth.

_Dmitri._ Calling him a whore and a fuckhole and using his mouth like a _thing_ instead of a person and his taste so foul it had almost made Connor throw up.

'Pet,' he suddenly heard, and when he blinked out of his memory, Alexis was holding his face in his hands and looking into his eyes with a worried frown. 'Pet. Shh. Don't cry. It's all right. I'm here.'

He was crying? Connor blinked again and Alexis' face became clearer, and he realised Alexis was right.

It was mortifying. Connor didn't want to cry. He didn't want to start bawling and ruin what should have been a pleasurable moment for them, but he suddenly couldn't stop.

He hadn't really thought of it before. He had described to the police what Dmitri had done to him, but he'd tried to keep it short, and rather vague, the sentence _He made me perform oral sex on him_ summarising one of the most awful experiences of Connor's life.

He hadn't mentioned the ring, or the insults, the manhandling, and couldn't hope to describe the _vileness_ of everything.

But now it abruptly all came back, and in agonising details Connor had hoped he'd forget.

He felt disgusting. Before he knew it he was sobbing, and then he was locked in warmth and strength and everything around him was Alexis.

'I'm here, pet,' the Alpha cooed to him, pressing kisses to his hair whilst Connor cried against his chest. 'I'm here. It's over. Shh. Everything's all right. I'm here.'

'He made me,' Connor sobbed, and he didn't know _why_ he needed to tell Alexis about this but the words poured out and he couldn't stop them. 'He made me - with my mouth - and - he hit me - and called me a whore and a f-f...'

Connor couldn't say it, stuttering and letting out a few incoherent syllables before stammering on.

'- a-and he put this ring in my mouth and used me like that and I wanted to die and then he said his pace or my pace and I _couldn't_ \- what he was doing - so I did - and it was awful - and I'm sorry, I wanted to be sick -'

Connor said more, but he later wouldn't be able to recall what. Some time in his weeping he lost the ability to string together coherent words and just cried, spouting whatever nasty memory popped up in his head at the moment.

All throughout, until Connor had cried himself stupid, hoarse and exhausted, Alexis held him tightly, kissing his hair and murmuring soothing nothings when Connor could no longer talk. His presence, his strength, his wonderful scent kept a piece of Connor firmly grounded in the _now_ instead of the _then_, and when tiredness forced Connor to calm down, settled over him like the most comforting of blankets.

He _was_ here, with Alexis, and safe, and well, and nothing could hurt him.

'Hush, pet,' Alexis crooned. 'Everything's fine.'

'I'm sorry,' Connor said hoarsely against Alexis' chest, unwilling to move back an inch. 'I... I didn't mean to - get you excited and then just stop -'

'Shh. Don't worry about that. We'll take it slowly, we won't do anything you don't want, and if it takes a while before you're ready, then it'll take a while. Don't fret, pet. Everything's all right.'

'No,' Connor protested. 'No, I...'

He trailed off, not knowing how to express himself.

He wanted Alexis. He wanted his Alpha so much. He wanted to kiss and lick every inch of his perfect body and show him how much Connor desired him.

He didn't want Dmitri to ruin that for him. He didn't want that horrible man to creep up and destroy what should be sacred moments between him and his Alpha.

'I want to,' Connor insisted, and drew back to look up into Alexis' handsome, frowning face. 'I want to do this.'

'Pet, you don't -'

'I want to,' Connor repeated, this time more forcefully as he wiped at his face. 'No, I do. I... I don't want to think of him when we do this. I don't... I don't want to be scared I can't do it next time, I want to do it _now_. I _can_, I just... Let me do it. Please.'

Alexis was still frowning, not looking very convinced, but Connor _had_ to prove to himself he could do it. He wanted to _look forward_ to their lovemaking, not be scared of it because of the looming threat of remembering his abuse. He wanted to curtail that before it could grow into something worse, the fear feeding itself until it ruined everything.

'Please,' Connor begged, and when Alexis' scepticism didn't change, had an absurd but overwhelming urge to cry again. 'Please, I don't want this to change anything between us. I promise I'll make it good for you, I'm not - I'll do my best, please, I love you so much and I want to - I want to -'

'Shh, pet,' Alexis replied, cupping Connor's cheek and tilting his own head down to rest their foreheads together as he looked into Connor's eyes. 'I'm not worried how it'll be for me. Whatever you do, I always bloody love it. I just... want to be sure this is the right time for you.'

'It is,' Connor insisted. 'Please, I want it so much. I - I want to remember only you when I think of that. _Please_.'

The last word came out as a pleading whimper, full of _yearning_ and _submission_, and it wasn't conscious on Connor's part but it seemed to hit straight into the Alpha's core. Connor saw his eyes _darken_ and smelled the sharp spike of lust in the air, and then Alexis' mouth was on his.

The kiss was unhurried and deep, as though Alexis wished to imprint his tongue into every inch of Connor's mouth. When he drew back he playfully nibbled at Connor's lower lip whilst Connor caught his breath, then kissed up and down his chin until Connor tilted his head back and showed his neck.

'You want this, pet?' Alexis said huskily, finding the sensitive spot at the bottom of Connor's throat. 'I'm bloody hard already, you drive me insane. Damn, Connor, you're gorgeous.'

His Alpha punctuated the last word with a particularly harsh suck, no doubt leaving a mark, and it went straight to Connor's groin. He whined, feeling himself getting wet, and resumed his efforts to undress his Alpha. Alexis had somehow righted his clothes between Connor's previous attempt and comforting him, but Connor had barely grazed the shaft that Alexis growled.

In one move the Alpha stood up, Connor in his arms. 'Bed,' was all he said, and Connor shivered, busying himself with kissing Alexis' neck until the Alpha dropped him down on the mattress.

Alexis was on top of him not a split second later, kissing him fiercely whilst rolling his hips against Connor's, and _God_, Connor wanted him. He pushed at Alexis' shoulders, whining into the kiss, and to his boundless satisfaction, Alexis rolled them over. Connor pulled back from the kiss, loving the slight flush on his Alpha's cheekbones and the _wildness_ in his eyes, and set to his original task, which was to undress his Alpha as quickly as possible.

He was surprised how easily Alexis allowed him to take the lead, letting Connor do what he wanted. It was reassuring, in a way, because Connor needed to do it at his own pace, but then, once Alexis' clothes were finally off, Connor was suddenly self-conscious. He liked Alexis giving him directions, because it meant he knew exactly what he should do to please his Alpha instead of having to guess.

He bit his lip, and heard a sharp inhale above him.

'Damn, pet,' Alexis rumbled, his voice rough as he stared down at Connor with dark eyes. 'You're going to drive me crazy. Reminds me of the other time I let you tease me, and how good that was. You're something, Connor.'

Connor flushed in pleasure, and immediately seized on the hint in Alexis' words - _do it slowly, don't rush it_.

So Connor didn't. He kissed his way down Alexis' neck, past his chest where the pink, scarred tissue near his heart reminded Connor just _why_ he loved this man so much, took his time worshipping the neatly defined muscles of his Alpha's abs, until when he arrived at the erect cock, everything in Connor's head was just _Alexis_.

The scent remained a bit abnormal, in a way Connor couldn't quite pinpoint, but it wasn't disagreeable: it was still Alexis, still his Alpha, and it sent a sharp wave of lust through Connor when he tentatively nosed at Alexis' dick.

He heard Alexis curse, saw the twitch in the powerful thighs around him, then felt Alexis softly stroke through his hair. It was possessive but gentle, and it made Connor melt further.

'Shit, Connor. You'll make me come before you'll have properly started at this rate.'

No way. The Omega in Connor balked at the idea, and the most visceral, primitive part in him needed to properly satisfy his Alpha more than anything. He wanted Alexis to reclaim him, to come in him and reassert his ownership of Connor over anything Dmitri had done.

That imperative was the last push Connor needed, and he bent down to take the tip of Alexis' cock in his mouth, sliding down as much as he could. Alexis' taste and scent flooded his senses, and it felt _right_. This was where he belonged, pleasing and pleasuring his Alpha and no one else.

The thought sent an unexpected sense of urgency through Connor, wanting and _needing_ to be good for Alexis, satisfy him and show him his submission, until he came in Connor's mouth and took back what was his. Eagerly Connor began to lick and suck, humming in delight every time his Alpha let out a groan or a curse, and it didn't take long before he felt Alexis' hand in his hair tighten. He slowed down only to take Alexis as deep as he could, forcing his Alpha's cock past his gag reflex, and that seemed to be the tipping point.

His Alpha hissed as he came, keeping Connor's head in place, and Connor was perfectly happy that way. He didn't need air or breathing or _anything_ except his Alpha's pleasure.

Alexis' dick was still half-hard when his Alpha pulled him off and up until it was suddenly his tongue in Connor's mouth. Connor moaned, then shivered when he felt Alexis' lips next to his ear.

'Fuck, pet. Fuck, I can smell how wet you are. Goddamn, _Connor_. I want to make you come. I want to lick you all over and make you come. Let me?'

_Anything._

'Please,' Connor just whined, staring up at Alexis with wide eyes, everything gone from his mind except fulfilling all his Alpha's whims. 'Please, please, please -'

Within a split moment Connor was suddenly on his back, knees against his chest and Alexis between his legs, his mouth on Connor's hole. _Lord_ it felt good, and Connor could only fist the sheets whilst letting out high-pitched whimpers as Alexis devoured him. He rocked back, as best he could with his Alpha holding his hips, and when he felt Alexis breach him with a finger, pumping in and out a few times whilst stroking against his sweet spot, it was too much. Connor came, whining for his Alpha, and felt Alexis' responding growl from below.

Connor panted as he came down from his high, feeling Alexis pepper soft little kisses on the insides of his thighs as he lowered Connor's legs, before shifting to take Connor in his arms and wrap them under their covers. He squeezed Connor to him tightly, murmuring praise and _I love you_'s whilst kissing the shell of Connor's ear, and it was everything Connor could have needed. He was surrounded by his Alpha, his taste still lingering in his mouth, and it was exactly how it should be.

'I love you,' Connor said back, nuzzling against Alexis' strong chest, feeling Alexis' heartbeat against his nose and thinking there was nothing more wonderful. 'Thank you. Thank you so much for letting me do it, I...'

'Shh, pet. No need to thank me. Anything you want, I'll give it to you. Always.'

'Thank you,' Connor repeated nonetheless, his throat tight with happiness and gratitude. 'I... I know it was a bit weird of me, but I just - I needed to be yours again.'

'You're always mine, pet,' Alexis rumbled, voice rough and assertive but with an unspeakably tender undertone. 'No matter what happens to you.'

'I know,' Connor nodded, and he couldn't think of anything more true. He belonged to Alexis completely. 'But I still... I'm still so glad I... you'll be my first,' he whispered, a little embarrassed but utterly sincere. 'Even if I know it wouldn't change what you feel for me, I'm still glad.'

'Nothing can change what I feel for you,' Alexis replied in such a decisive tone it would have destroyed any doubts Connor might still have had. 'But yes, I am most definitely glad nothing worse happened to you. It was very lucky. I didn't - well. Never mind, pet.'

He kissed the crown of Connor's head, but Connor knew what Alexis had meant to say. _I didn't expect Dmitri Rostov not to do it._

'He wanted to,' Connor said quietly. He didn't know why, but talking to Alexis about what had happened made it... less horrible to remember. 'He wanted to but he couldn't, because... Well, because Eli had put me in a chastity belt and kept the key before bringing me to him.'

'He _what_,' Alexis dead-panned, and he sounded so utterly gobsmacked he couldn't even make it a question.

It made Connor chuckle a little for some reason, and he tilted his head back to look up into Alexis' baffled face. 'A chastity belt,' he repeated, then blushed. 'I was a bit drunk, and he said it would be funny to tease you with it, so I... I put it on. And... well. I know you're still upset, but I think it was Eli's way of... trying to avert the worst. And it worked, at least long enough for you to... for you to come, and then...'

'Shh, don't think on that now. Just... Well. A chastity belt,' Alexis repeated, still with the look of someone who didn't know what to think. 'I guess... All right. The little shit came prepared. Though I can't imagine Rostov - well.'

'He wasn't happy,' Connor admitted. 'He... He beat me and then made me... do _that_, but he didn't claim me and I'm just so glad he didn't.'

'So am I, pet. Don't think about it any more. Shh, my darling. Don't think on it. He'll never hurt you again. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise you.'

'I know,' Connor replied, and burrowed impossibly further against his Alpha's delicious, comforting warmth.

They stayed like this for a while, and Connor was about to doze off when Alexis softly stroked his cheek and drew Connor's attention back to him.

'Pet,' he said, looking down into Connor's eyes. 'I'm very, very happy about what we just did. But remember we're taking this at your pace, all right? Don't worry about my pleasure or anything of the sort, pet. I won't be going anywhere. I'll be right here and perfectly happy with whatever and however you choose to do. Keep taking your suppressants until you're sure and ready. All right?'

Connor froze. Not at the content of Alexis' words, which were perfectly sweet and reasonable, but one word in particular stuck out.

'I-I,' he stammered, and saw a flash of alarm in Alexis' eyes at his budding anxiety, 'I don't - I'm not taking anything. I haven't - since I stopped. I just forgot. I...'

Connor stared wide-eyed at Alexis, and the implications suddenly _hit_.

He hadn't been on suppressants. This whole time, he'd been near his Alpha, cuddling, kissing, and the last days, even _sleeping_ in the same bed, but he hadn't gone into heat.

And even as Connor's panicked brain scrambled for an answer to this impossible situation, he instinctively _knew_ why; it was Alexis' scent.

That oddness, that _strangeness_ in it, which, as good and soothing and wonderful as his scent was, still didn't make it _right_.

Yet there was nothing wrong with Alexis. His Alpha hadn't changed. He was still the same magnificent, attractive, irresistible man Connor loved.

So - so Connor was the problem, and even as he thought it, Connor could feel himself begin to panic.

He'd thought he could move on from what Dmitri had done, but was _this_ the damage the Alpha had actually done to him? Had he so completely brutalised Connor he was now unable to go into heat for even his Alpha?

It was the most horrible thing Connor could have conjured, and he hiccuped when his breathing stuttered in distress.

'Pet,' Alexis immediately said, holding him as tightly as ever and rubbing soothing circles against Connor's back. 'Pet, it's all right. I'm here. Just tell me what's wrong. Pet. Shh. Look at me, Connor. Look at me and tell me what's wrong.'

'I - I'm not taking anything,' Connor choked out, and felt tears well up in his eyes in despair. 'I'm so sorry. I'm not taking anything, I haven't since I stopped but you're here and I'm not in heat and I don't understand and I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I want you so much and I love you but I'm not in heat and I don't -'

'Shh. Pet. Calm down. Calm down, Connor. Relax. It's all right. Just calm down -'

'It's not all right!' Connor exclaimed, tears beginning to fall as he realised _he couldn't go into heat for his Alpha and he completely failed as an Omega_. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me, you're perfect and everything but it's _me_, your scent is different to me but you haven't changed, it's _me_ -'

'Connor, _shh_,' Alexis repeated, this time with a hint of a command, and it was gentle but enough to make the Omega in Connor respond, immediately quieting down. 'There's nothing wrong with you, my perfect, darling little Omega. Do you hear me? This is perfectly normal.'

That was the last thing Connor expected to hear, and he was even more stupefied when Alexis _smiled_. The Alpha raised a hand to stroke his knuckles down Connor's face, his features relaxed as he gave Connor a tender smile.

'Believe it or not,' Alexis chuckled, 'but it actually _is_ me who's the problem. No, pet, listen to me - I'm injured. I like to think I'm already as good as new, but it's not quite the case. That's why I smell different to you. I've heard it from Davy, I've seen it with my parents. Omegas don't go into heat when their Alphas are unwell. It's perfectly normal; why would your body expend that much energy into something that is ultimately useless if your Alpha can't take care of you? I used to think it was only between mates that this worked, but apparently not,' Alexis grinned, his smile broadening. 'A sign it's meant to be, isn't it?'

Connor looked at him, processing what he'd said, and couldn't describe the _relief_ he felt when he realised Alexis was most likely right; there was nothing wrong with either of them in that regard.

'Are you sure?' he nonetheless blurted out.

'Very sure,' Alexis nodded, and he certainly sounded so. 'You'll see, my gorgeous little pet. As soon as I've finished healing completely, you'll be in heat for me. I promise, Connor. I promise you'll be on your knees for my cock and I'll spend the next days giving it and everything else you want to you.'

Connor blushed furiously under the _look_ Alexis was giving him, even as his heart leapt with joy and his lower muscles twitched in arousal.

Alexis chuckled, pressing a kiss to Connor's forehead before drawing him back against his chest. This time, when Connor felt his eyes close, Alexis simply hummed and Connor dozed off peacefully.

*

It turned out Alexis was right. Several more days passed, but one evening, the day after the nurse's last visit, Connor _felt_ it.

The last, subtle change in his Alpha's scent. Alexis was back to his previous work-out routine, doing those impossible push-ups of his, and when he finished and his scent reached Connor, a bit sharper from his exertion, Connor _knew_.

Alexis was healed. Alexis was fit again, strong and powerful and _his Alpha_, and Connor wanted him. He felt a warmth, a shiver slice down his spine like a lightening bolt, and knew it was his body's last warning: tomorrow, he would be in heat.

From the way Alexis suddenly froze and _looked_ at him, pupils wide and nostrils flared, his Alpha had noticed, too.

Connor blushed furiously, shifting from where he was sitting cross-legged on the bed with his tabloid whilst Alexis had been doing his work-out.

Alexis chuckled, a _roughness_ in the sound. 'Pet. My sweet little pet. Last chance, Connor. Tomorrow it'll be too late.'

In spite of his smile, Alexis' tone was dead serious. Connor understood what he meant: Alexis wouldn't just accompany Connor through his heat. Alexis would _mate_ him, put his mark on him and claim him, and this was Connor's last opportunity to say no.

Connor had never wanted anything more.

He bit his lip and nodded, feeling his blush deepen at the lust in Alexis' eyes. 'I know. I... I can't wait,' he admitted shyly.

'Damn, _pet_,' Alexis rumbled, dropping down on the bed beside Connor to kiss him. He was bare-chested from his work-out, and holy _hell_, Connor's heat might as well start _now_.

Except -

'W-wait,' Connor stuttered, putting hand over Alexis' mouth as the Alpha began to nibble up and down his neck. 'Wait, you need to go to the chemist's before tomorrow morning.'

'What?'

'I...' Connor trailed off, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest. Alexis was looking at him curiously, and Connor swallowed. This was it. 'I-I... I need to tell you something.'

'What is it?'

'I... Do you remember that blood test I did?' Connor began nervously. 'And the... tests I did afterwards?'

'Yes,' Alexis nodded, looking mildly confused.

'They... They found something. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I didn't know how, or when, but... but I'm fertile. I can have children. So, you know, if we... sleep together, we're going to need, err, protection.'

The last word ended in a mumble, Connor anxiously waiting for Alexis' reaction. The Alpha just _stared_ at him, blinking.

'You're fertile?' Alexis at last repeated, sounding incredulous. Connor couldn't tell whether that was a good or a bad thing. 'You can have _children_? After we mate, we can have _children_ together?'

'Yes,' Connor nodded, biting his lip nervously. 'If you - if you want, of course, I don't want to force -'

'We can have _children_ together,' Alexis repeated, and the _smile_ that spread across his face was indescribable. 'We'll have a family! Connor, you are _amazing_. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but goddamn I'm not ever letting you go.'

Within a heartbeat he'd crushed Connor to him, kissing his mouth then his cheeks, forehead, temples, nose, and every other inch of his face he could reach, until Connor was giggling helplessly in his arms.

'Alexis,' Connor laughed, so happy his breath caught. '_Alexis_.'

Alexis drew back, grinning down at him. 'How many do you want? Five, six, seven, eight?'

'_Eight_?' Connor laughed. 'Maybe we can start with one, or two -'

'Or three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, maybe ten?'

'Ten? Alexis, you're insane,' Connor giggled.

'Not at all. I didn't think I'd even have _one_, but now that we can? I want them all. Every last one.'

'We'll see,' Connor laughed. 'We'll see. But not now, can we agree on that? Now... now I'd need you to go to the chemist's. I... Simon said it can happen after my first heat is over, but you know, I think it's best to be prepared...'

'Agreed,' Alexis hummed, and planted a last, fierce kiss on to Connor's mouth before letting him go and standing up. 'Very well, I'll be right back. And I agree, we'll have that discussion another time, but I think seven or eight -'

'_Alexis_,' Connor interrupted with a laugh, shooing his Alpha away.

But there was no denying, as Connor watched him go, how unspeakably happy he was.

And if Connor had had his way, his heat could have started right the moment Alexis came back, dropping a pack of condoms on to the night stand. Connor wanted nothing more than to belong to this man, have his claim etched on his skin and let the world know this was his Alpha.

He felt his loins tighten with arousal, and it was before morning that the first pang of heat pulled him from sleep.

It started with a shiver, and Connor was _hot_ when he suddenly woke. The room was still dark, but Connor was distinctly aware of Alexis' presence at his side, his Alpha's steady breathing and warmth.

_Alexis._

Connor swallowed, and with his next inhale, felt his nose and lungs prickle at the intensity of his Alpha's scent. It was male, powerful, dominant and _Alpha_, and Connor couldn't get enough of it.

He began to pant, and with each breath felt his arousal rise further. He twisted in the sheets, looking at Alexis' sleeping form, and _wanted_ him but at the same time, was unwilling to disturb him. What... what would Alexis think if Connor just woke him during the night begging for sex?

Connor's mind was trying to rationalise the situation, but Connor's body didn't care. He was hard by now, and wet enough he could feel it beginning to run down his thighs. He rubbed his legs together, trying to take _some_ off the edge so he could decide what to do, and it took _effort_ to close them when all he really wanted was to spread them for his Alpha. All he accomplished was pulling the sheet down, dragging over his sensitive nipples and hard dick, and Connor _whined_.

The mattress suddenly shifted, and Connor felt a presence above him before the lamp on his night stand was switched on. He blinked, and after the few seconds it took for his eyes to adjust, looked up into Alexis' face.

The Alpha was _staring_ down at him, and when he grinned at Connor's blush, his canines dragged over his lower lip.

'_Pet_,' he crooned, and the tone was soft but the underlying growl was not. 'Has it started without your telling me?'

'Uh,' Connor stuttered, his face red, but Alexis got his answer when Connor felt more slick slide down his skin. Even Connor could smell his own arousal.

Alexis' grin widened and he leant down, dragging his nose up and down Connor's neck. Immediately Connor went slack, arching his throat and presenting himself for his Alpha. He began to pant, each exhale accompanied by a soft, submissive little sound as the Omega in him preened at the fact such a powerful Alpha was scenting him, hopefully finding him pleasing enough to fuck and knot.

'Connor,' Alexis cooed, and Connor answered with a whimper, hard and wet as Alexis began to nibble on his skin. 'My gorgeous, sweet little Omega. Is this what you want?'

'Please,' Connor managed. 'Alexis. I-I...'

He didn't know what to say, the heat becoming slowly unbearable as he reached up to grasp Alexis' shoulders. His lower muscles began to rhythmically clench, sending more wetness down his thighs as they reminded Connor how _empty_ he was. He dug his fingers into Alexis' skin, Alexis' body firm, muscled, _strong_ and everything Connor wanted, and his legs fell open as he tried to entice Alexis between them.

'Tell me what you want, Connor,' Alexis said into his ear, teasing it with his teeth and tongue.

'Please, y-you, I want you, Alexis, _please_.' Connor wanted to add more, to _tell_ the Alpha how empty he felt and how much he needed Alexis' cock, but he couldn't articulate it. 

'You're so precious,' Alexis rumbled, the hot air against Connor's ear making him shudder. 'So sweet and precious, my little pet.'

He kissed Connor deeply, opening Connor's mouth, and Connor welcomed him eagerly. He submitted to Alexis' tongue, letting out little whimpers of delight. They turned into wanton moans when his Alpha began to tease his nipples, thumbing them and drawing another trickle of slick from Connor each time.

Above him Alexis shifted, _finally_ moving between Connor's legs, and Connor wrapped them around his Alpha at once, trying to pull their hips together. Alexis chuckled into the kiss, breaking it, and Connor whined.

'_Alexis!_'

'You'll get it, pet, don't worry,' Alexis replied, and then had the audacity to _move back_, taking hold of Connor's knees to move them up and exposing Connor's crotch to him. 'Shit, you're wet.'

_Yes_, Connor wanted to scream, _yes and please!_

Alexis leant down, and Connor could have cried when he took Connor's dick in his mouth, giving it several sucks that drew strangled gasps from Connor's throat. Oh _God_ it was good, so good, but it did nothing to quench the flow of heat now making him drench the sheets in slick. He wanted _more_, his lower muscles twitching in vain as his hole remained unfulfilled, and he _needed_ something in it, something that would fill him up so well he couldn't breathe as it gave him _more and more_.

Over and over, and he wanted it to be his Alpha, entering and using him as he showed Connor exactly what he'd been made for.

Then Alexis released his dick and moved lower, tonguing at his rim without warning. Connor cried out, the warm touch finally soothing the burn that had kept building, and eagerly rocked against his Alpha's mouth.

'Alpha,' he begged, 'Alpha, _please_!'

Alexis rumbled from below him, and Connor felt him remove his mouth to add a finger. The breach into his desperate hole made Connor _moan_, and he wantonly clenched down on it, willing it to never go and leave him empty again. It still wasn't enough, but it was better than nothing and Connor would take _anything_.

Anything from his Alpha. Anything for his Alpha. That was all he wanted, all he was good for, and he whined pleadingly, begging Alexis to accept his submission and _take_ it.

'Alexis,' he panted. 'Alexis Alexis _Alexis_.'

'I'll give it to you,' his Alpha replied, voice rough and low. 'I'll give it to you, pet. I'll fuck you until you only remember my name. But I have to make sure I don't hurt you.'

Connor _didn't care_ about whatever made Alexis delay. The heat burnt through his whole body, making him feel it with each pulse of blood to his throat, his pebbled nipples, down to his dick leaking a puddle of precome on to his stomach and his hole that ached for his Alpha's cock, wet and open and _empty_ when Alexis removed his finger.

'Please!' Connor cried out, but the rest was choked off in a moan when Alexis entered him again, this time with two fingers. Connor fisted the sheets and moved back against Alexis' hand, and he was so _grateful_ for his Alpha's attention but he still wanted _more_.

Then a third finger breached him, and Connor let out a high-pitched whimper at the unexpected stretch. He wanted it, he wanted so much _more_, but he couldn't remember Alexis ever going further than a second finger. This - this was different.

'Fuck, Connor,' Alexis groaned roughly. 'You're so tight. You're soaking wet but you're so tight, this might hurt no matter how well I prepare you. And you're so small, Jesus, you're so bloody gorgeous but this won't be easy.'

Connor wasn't really listening, too lost in the addictive sensation of the unusual stretch. After the first wave of discomfort, it felt _wonderful_, his body snug around Alexis' fingers and for a short while it finally seemed to be enough to fill that ache.

Alexis brushed against his sweet spot, not with each stroke but consistently enough Connor felt himself nearing the edge. His hole twitched, clenching harder, but what _should_ be there _wasn't_ and it was suddenly unbearable, being so close to climax but entirely unfulfilled.

'_Alexis!_' he cried out again, feeling desperate as he didn't know _what else_ to do to seduce his Alpha into filling and making proper use of him.

'Shh, pet, I've got you,' Alexis rumbled. 'Stay still, I'll give it to you.'

Finally, a directive so Connor could please him! Connor whimpered submissively, and it was the only thing that kept him from crying when Alexis removed his fingers. He looked at his Alpha, begging him with his eyes, and was rewarded when Alexis removed the loose briefs he wore in bed, letting his cock free.

It was already glistening at the tip, thick and hard and red, and Connor wanted to get on his knees and _worship_ it until Alexis considered him worthy. He'd crawl over hot coals and dedicate himself to every impressive inch of it until Alexis held him down and fucked him, granting him the privilege of his cock and knot. And he'd come inside Connor, again and again and Connor would be beyond grateful every time, because it meant he'd been a good Omega who'd earned the best of this perfect Alpha's attention.

But Alexis had told him to lie still, so in spite of his fantasy driving him mad Connor didn't move, though his breath hitched when Alexis moved to settle between his legs. He wrapped them around his waist, looming over Connor and looking down at him, and he was the most magnificent man Connor had ever seen. Connor wanted him so much he couldn't have articulated it.

'This might hurt a bit,' Alexis said, looking intently down at him. 'Let me know if you need me to slow down.'

'Please,' Connor just begged, _slowing down_ the last thing on his mind. 'Please, Alpha, I'll be so good for you, I can take anything, I want your c-cock and your knot and I'll do anything, _please_.'

'Damn, _Connor_,' Alexis hissed, the sound barely more than a lustful growl. 'Don't tempt me, I'll tear you apart if I'm not careful.'

Maybe. His cock was certainly big enough the shred of sanity in Connor's mind wondered how it was supposed to fit, but everything else in him just didn't care. He was _made_ for this, made for his Alpha's pleasure and the most primitive, Omega part in him delighted at the thought of Alexis carving a spot in his body no one else could fill, until Connor couldn't find pleasure without his Alpha's cock. This was where he belonged, a willing, submissive vessel for Alexis' pleasure without any other use but to be on his knees servicing him, and the longer Alexis delayed in finally using him for his proper purpose, the more Connor lost his mind.

'Please please please plea-_oh_!'

Without warning, Connor felt the head of Alexis' erection press against his entrance, and immediately stilled. His body instinctively relaxed, his lower muscles loosening to make way for Alexis as his Alpha began to push forward.

Alexis hadn't exaggerated. This first inch knocked the breath out of Connor, his body unprepared for the girth in spite of his desperate arousal and Alexis' foreplay. He whined, and Alexis stilled, carefully studying him.

'Shh, pet. It's all right. Relax.'

His Alpha's voice washed over him, and Connor couldn't disobey. A slight shudder went through him as his body adjusted to the stretch, before his hole instinctively clenched and loosened again, inviting the Alpha to give him more.

Alexis hissed and did, carefully adding another inch. The feeling was strange in its unusualness, but it _soothed_ the all-consuming ache inside Connor to such a degree he wanted to sob in gratitude. When Alexis stilled again, waiting for him to get used to it, Connor just wouldn't have it.

'Alpha,' he moaned hoarsely, looking up into Alexis' dark grey eyes pleadingly. 'Alpha, please, I need it. I _need_ it. Please!'

He gave a little roll of his hips as he said so, and it unexpectedly brushed Alexis' shaft against his sweet spot.

Connor _moaned_, seeing stars and thinking _nothing_ could ever feel as good, when Alexis proved him wrong. With a wolfish snarl, the Alpha entered him completely, striking hard against Connor's sweet spot again, and by _God_.

'Fuck, _Connor_,' Alexis growled, his teeth bared as he stared down at him. 'Fuck, you're the best I've ever had. You're so fucking tight and gorgeous and - fuck. Fuck, you're _mine_.'

That was all the warning Connor got before Alexis slid out and thrust back in, beginning a slow but deep pace.

It was amazing. Connor had no words to describe it as his Alpha began to fuck him, sliding in and out of him with purpose, hitting his sweet spot and making him feel complete with every thrust.

'Alexis,' he panted, because no other word could encapsulate such fulfilment, so much _rightness_, as his Alpha's name.

'God, pet,' Alexis replied huskily, and bent down to kiss him, swallowing Connor's whimpers of pleasure. Connor reached up, combing his fingers through Alexis' short, soft curls, before grabbing his strong shoulders as Alexis' pace began to pick up.

It was faster now, harder, and Connor hadn't realised how much he _needed_ it until Alexis gave it to him. Connor whimpered submissively with each harsh thrust, arching his neck and baring his throat as his Alpha fucked him, hoping to be so good and pleasing Alexis would want to keep him.

He felt himself nearing his peak, his pants becoming breathier and his desire for Alexis' knot mounting and mounting. _Please_, he wanted to beg, _please give it to me._

'Damn, Connor,' he felt Alexis growl into his ear. 'You're going to come for me, my sweet little Omega. You're going to come and want to spend the rest of your life on my cock, because nothing else will ever make you feel as good.'

Connor fully believed him. Absolutely nothing could compare to this.

'Tell me,' Alexis continued, licking at the shell of Connor's ear and earning a shuddering moan, 'tell me how much you want me.'

It seemed an impossible task, especially with Connor's current state of mind. He could barely think a single word except _please more thank you Alexis Alpha Alexis Alexis Alexis_.

And -

'I love you,' he panted. '_I love you_.'

Alexis let out a low, gravelly snarl against his ear, then his mouth was suddenly at the base of Connor's neck. Connor felt his teeth drag against the junction between neck and shoulder, and there was a quick, cursory lick before Alexis bit down.

It was harsh and deep, his canines breaking the skin, and it sent a _rush_ of euphoria from Connor's head to his toes. He could feel Alexis drawing the skin into his mouth, sucking forcefully, and it was too much.

Connor came, clenching down hard around Alexis' cock, his fingernails digging into Alexis' shoulder blades and moaning Alexis' name. He felt the responding growl against his skin, and the stutter in Alexis' rhythm before the Alpha stilled.

A rush of warmth inside him, a swell at the edge of his hole, and Alexis' teeth dug in even deeper, locking Connor in place both above and below. Connor sighed in delighted satisfaction as his Alpha knotted and marked him, the frantic and needy heat replaced by the happiness of feeling complete.

They stayed like this for a while, Alexis' mouth firmly on that spot of Connor's skin, and from time to time, Connor shuddered when he felt his Alpha come in him again as his knot slowly rescinded.

Alexis only let go when his knot had gone down completely, though he didn't draw out. He was still half-hard inside Connor, and Connor was absolutely content like this.

Alexis kissed the spot he'd bitten before pushing himself up to look down at Connor. His curls stuck to his forehead, messy from Connor's hands, and his lips were red, but the grin he gave Connor was one of triumphant, lazy satisfaction.

'You're mine, pet. Completely mine, and I'm never letting you go.'

Connor blushed in pleasure at the happiness in Alexis' voice, and didn't know what to say except nodding before drawing Alexis down for a kiss.

His Alpha unhurriedly explored his mouth, passionate without being lewd, but very quickly, Connor felt his arousal building up again.

The heat was returning, making his nipples harden and his hole clench down around the length still inside him. _God_, Connor could never get enough of this, this wonderful fullness that made everything better.

He moaned into the kiss, and Alexis chuckled.

'Eager again, my pet?' he teased as he drew back.

'Please,' Connor replied, and gasped when Alexis took his dick in hand to pump it slowly. Alexis wasn't moving below though, but when Connor rocked his hips against the hand encircling his erection, he found another way to get what he wanted. Eagerly he began to fuck himself on Alexis' hardening cock, whining his delight and calling for his Alpha to _join_.

For a minute or so Alexis just watched him, his eyes dark and wild, but he didn't move until Connor found his voice again.

'Please,' he begged breathlessly. 'Please, _Alexis_.'

'Fucking hell, _Connor_,' Alexis snarled, and suddenly let go of Connor's dick as he withdrew completely.

Connor's eyes widened and he whined, unsure what he'd done wrong, before Alexis spoke again.

'Turn around, on all fours. I'll bloody give it to you, my needy little Omega.'

Connor didn't need to be told twice, rolling around at once to present his soaking hole to his Alpha. He felt something trickle down his thighs and whimpered.

Then moaned when Alexis abruptly slid home in one go, slowly enough not to hurt but without stopping until he'd bottomed out inside Connor.

The new angle was as amazing as the last, and it afforded Connor more movement on top of that. When Alexis pulled out to push back in, Connor enthusiastically rocked back, welcoming each of his Alpha's thrusts.

Alexis didn't hold back this time. He fucked hard and fast, and Connor didn't even have enough breath left to moan. He quickly couldn't keep up any more and his arms gave out, resting his forehead against the bed sheets as his Alpha used his desperate, eager body whilst he could only pant.

Alexis leant down, resting his weight on one hand next to Connor's head as he nosed at Connor's hair until he found Connor's ear.

'You're gorgeous like this,' he purred into it, earning a desperate little whimper when he slowed down his thrusts to speak. 'So bloody gorgeous. So wet, so eager, and all you want is to make me happy, don't you?'

Nothing else. 'Yes,' Connor moaned. '_Please_.'

'You are,' Alexis crooned, rubbing his nose against his mark, and Connor was filled with relief and delight at hearing it. He was being _good_ for his Alpha. 'You're the most perfect bloody thing and you're _all mine_. All mine, Connor. I'll fuck and knot you until you're past the point of begging me to stop and I won't, because that's all you need and you'll love it. I love you, Connor. I'll give you everything you want and make you the happiest you can be, and I'll remind you everyday my cock is the only one that can do that.'

Alexis said more, filling Connor's ears with a mixture of filth and devotion, but at some point Connor was past understanding it. His Alpha was nibbling at his claiming mark in-between words, sending a jolt of pleasure through Connor's body each time, and toying with his nipples in the most delightful way.

He came twice like this, Alexis barely slowing down to allow him to recover from his climax, but soon that stopped mattering. The heat was back with a vengeance, and getting knotted only prevented it from growing further for a while but didn't diminish it.

The day passed in a blur of mind-numbing pleasure and arousal. Connor was either sobbing in gratitude for his Alpha's cock or begging for it, and Alexis gave him everything he needed so well Connor wanted him to never stop. The night afforded them a few, short naps, but the second day was the most intense.

Connor woke to find himself alone, and hastily scrambled up to find his Alpha. The inside of his thighs was wet down to his knees and he _needed_ Alexis.

As it turned out, Alexis wasn't far, only in the kitchen in his dressing gown making sandwiches. He said something about Connor needing to eat and drink but Connor didn't listen, instead dropping to his knees in front of his Alpha to begin pleasuring him and entice him back to bed. It was sloppy and messy but so gratifying and incredibly better than nothing and Connor refused to stop until Alexis grabbed his head and took control.

Only after his Alpha had come down his throat did Connor listen, and with the promise of more, hastily ate and drank whatever Alexis told him to before throwing himself at his Alpha again, covering Alexis' dick and balls with kisses as he slid down to raise his arse and press his forehead into the kitchen floor. Hang eating and drinking, _this_ was what he needed, and he begged for it all the way to the bedroom until Alexis dropped him down on the mattress again and gave it to him.

Connor didn't really remember the rest of the day, or the following one, but on the fourth, his arousal began to dampen down to more natural levels. When Alexis knotted him for the final time that evening, sucking on his claiming mark with his hand around Connor's dick, Connor finally, truly felt sated since it'd begun. A few times that night he woke Alexis, but when the morning broke, his heat had died down to only a hot little tingle that came and went in waves.

He shifted in Alexis' arms, so _happy_ it seemed impossible.

Alexis nosed at his temple, kissing his cheek. 'How do you feel, pet?'

'Good,' Connor answered honestly. 'I... I think it's almost over. I don't... I mean, I'm really more hungry now than anything else.'

Alexis chuckled heartily. 'I'd hope so. You haven't eaten a lot. Come, pick what you want.'

Connor took the offered tablet and opened the delivery app, but then paused. He knew what he wanted, and it wasn't listed in the app. He hesitated, wondering if he could ask... But no. It would be such a bother and not worth pestering Alexis for.

'What is it, pet?' Alexis asked, leaning down to nuzzle at his ear. 'Tell me what you're thinking.'

'I...' Connor bit his lip, but he couldn't displease his Alpha. 'I was just thinking about what I want. But it's really an inconvenience so I -'

'What is it you want?'

'I... I want Dheeraj's fish and chips,' Connor admitted, blushing slightly. 'I haven't had it in so long but it's the best and I really want it right now but I know it's far so it's all right, I'll just pick -'

'Dheeraj? Do you mean the gentleman who helped you pack? I think I remember a shop downstairs.'

'Yes. Dheeraj's chippy. But -'

'What do you want from there?'

'The cod. With the peas. But -'

'All right,' Alexis replied, and pressed a kiss to Connor's temple before untangling himself from the sheets to stand up. 'It might take a while, but I'll try to be quick.'

Connor's eyes widened. 'But it's so far, you don't -'

'Don't worry,' Alexis dismissed, before rubbing at his jaw. 'Do you think it'll be all right if I don't shave?'

'I think you look fine,' Connor answered honestly. It was somewhat different from Alexis' usually flawless appearance, but the scruffy look suited his Alpha just as well.

Everything somehow suited Alexis.

'Great,' Alexis grinned. 'I'll just have a quick shower then and be on my way.'

So he did, and was. Connor tried to dissuade him one more time whilst Alexis was getting dressed, but the Alpha just kissed him before grabbing his keys and leaving the flat.

It really was an unnecessary hassle for mere fish and chips, but Connor couldn't deny how much it flustered him Alexis would bother.

He took a shower as well whilst waiting for Alexis, his body beginning to heat up again but he resisted the urge to indulge himself. It probably would only worsen it.

Besides, Alexis would be back soon and after eating, Connor could show him exactly how much he appreciated his Alpha.

Alexis was in a good mood when he returned, chuckling as he put the bag on the dining table. 'I don't think I've ever seen anyone so happy to fulfil an order. I hope you like onion rings, he added some extra.'

'Oh! They're the best, you have to try them.'

It was as good as Connor remembered, and to his delight, Alexis seemed to like it as well. The rest of the day was then spent with a few slow, unhurried encounters that took care of the last remnants of Connor's heat.

They ordered something else for dinner, Alexis smothering Connor's protests he could make them something with kisses and then his cock, and afterwards they went back to bed, where Alexis playfully nipped at Connor's shoulders whilst Blewog indignantly inserted herself to demand her overdue attention.

Alexis snorted as he let Connor wriggle out of his hold to pet her. 'She'd better get used to it, you know.'

'To what?'

'Being ignored for a few days whilst I fuck you and remind you whom you belong to.'

Connor blushed, but it did make him wonder. 'How long are heats usually? I thought they normally lasted maybe three days.'

'They do,' Alexis reassured him. 'But they're always more intense at first. With a new partner, and this was your very first on top of that, so I'm not surprised it's a bit longer. Once your body will have found its rhythm, they're usually no longer than two days.'

'Oh, I see,' Connor replied, then bit his lip and looked at Alexis shyly. 'How... how was it for you?'

'Me?' Alexis looked surprised before he grinned, looking so satisfied it sent Connor's heat fluttering. 'Best sex I've ever had. Shot all my possible expectations out of the water, pet. I'm going to fuck you so hard and often you might get tired of seeing my cock.'

Connor burst out laughing, the idea so ridiculous. 'Never,' he assured with a giggle, blushing as Alexis winked. 'I don't think that'll happen. It was... it was so good, Alexis. I... It was even better than I imagined it would be. Thank you. You're amazing.'

'_You_ are amazing, my pet,' Alexis rumbled softly, squeezing Connor. 'You are absolutely everything I could possibly want from my Omega. My perfect, darling, beautiful little pet.'

Connor blushed, his heart hammering in happiness.

Then Blewog sandwiched herself between them, clearly fed-up with being ignored, and meowed loudly as she pawed at Connor's chest for a cuddle.

'She's being a diva,' Alexis said as Connor began to fuss over her. 'I fed and even did her litter box whilst you slept, you just spoil her too much.'

'She's just a baby. You wouldn't like it either if I ignored you for three days.'

Alexis rolled his eyes, but he let Blewog sleep in their bed that night. Tucked between his mate and his kitten, Connor was the happiest he'd ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!


	27. Chapter 27

His Alpha was nervous. It wasn't overtly obvious, because Alexis was quite good at hiding insecurity, but Connor could tell from the slight tightness around his eyes and the tapping of his fingers on the steering wheel whenever they were waiting at a traffic light.

It made Connor smile in spite of himself.

'Don't worry,' he said, and Alexis shot him a look out of the corner of his eye. 'It'll go so well. They already love you.'

'They haven't _met_ me yet.'

'Well, not officially, but you saved my life. How could they not love you?'

Alexis made a little sound from the back of his throat. 'They can be grateful for that without having to _like_ me.'

'You're splitting hairs,' Connor smiled. 'They're my family. I swear they're nice, and you're wonderful, so of course they'll adore you.'

Alexis let out a little sigh and didn't reply. Connor stifled a giggle at how _seriously_ Alexis was treating this, and his heart felt warm.

How could anyone _not_ like Alexis when he was simply irresistible?

They had been on the road for three hours now, and were expected at Connor's parental home in time for lunch. Connor's heart leapt with joy when he began recognising the streets of his childhood, Alexis following the directions of his navigation app. At this point, Connor knew the way, but he decided to let the app handle it. He'd never used these roads by car and didn't want to embarrass himself by getting them stuck in a one-way street or otherwise making a fool of himself.

He hadn't been home once since moving to London in January, nine months ago; his parents had wished for him to come for Easter, which had also coincided with his birthday, but with everybody else on holiday, Connor had known he would make the most money then and had refused. It had been lonely, but Connor had consoled himself with the thought there would be a better one next year.

Now, seeing his parents' old, cosy home down the street, Connor felt an indescribable rush of happiness.

'This is it!' he said excitedly, and Alexis smiled.

The Alpha parked a couple of houses down, and after getting out of the car, there was no denying it stuck out like a sore, expensive thumb.

Connor really shouldn't have been surprised when his neighbour Mrs Wilson called out to him when they passed in front of her gate.

She made no secret of the fact she was staring at Alexis after she'd greeted Connor, and asked who he was.

'This is my Alpha, Alexis Redlock,' Connor replied in English, and Alexis smiled. 'Alexis, this is Mrs Wilson, my neighbour. She makes the best pudding and used to watch me as a kid.'

For a while, at least, whenever his parents hadn't had a choice. It had somewhat stopped after Lucy and Carl had realised what kind of words Connor was learning at Mrs Wilson's, and reserved for when there had been no alternative. Connor himself had found Mrs Wilson's crude language funny as a child, although he'd later come to appreciate his parents' view of things more. Paradoxically, that was also when he'd realised Mrs Wilson actually had been trying to make an effort when he'd been younger, because since he'd turned eighteen Connor had never heard as many rude words in his life.

But regardless of her preferred vocabulary, she'd always been nice to him and he was grateful for her help to his parents.

'It's a pleasure to meet you,' Alexis grinned, and Connor could tell Mrs Wilson was taken with him.

Mostly. 'You landed such a catch, Connor,' she said loudly in English, then motioned for him to lean in closer so she could whisper in his ear in Welsh, or what passed as her understanding of a whisper. She was half-deaf so she in fact talked at a normal level, something she never seemed to understand. 'Even though he's an Englishman, but no one is perfect, are they? As I say, if the dick fits, the rest sticks, and I always knew you'd find a proper one! You were always such a darling boy, and Alphas love a sweet personality even more than a wet hole!'

_Lord Almighty._ Connor had never been more grateful Alexis didn't understand Welsh.

'I, err, yes, thank you,' he replied, trying not to mumble so she could hear him, his cheeks red and burning.

Thankfully, Alexis came to the rescue in that moment.

'It was very nice to meet you, ma'am,' he said loudly. 'But Connor's parents are expecting us, and we really must be going. Thank you for your warm welcome.'

'Yes, yes, of course!' Mrs Wilson beamed, and waved as they left.

Alexis passed an arm around Connor's waist as they walked away and drew him close, grinning down at him. 'So, what did she say about me?'

'Nothing,' Connor squeaked too quickly, before realising his mistake. 'I mean, she didn't - she just - err...'

'Yes?' Alexis chuckled.

'She, err.. nothing,' Connor mumbled.

'Really? It's "nothing" that's making you blush so? I know you're bashful, pet, but not quite that much,' Alexis grinned with a wink.

Connor cleared his throat, still feeling the heat of his blush on his face, and pointed to the house they'd reached. 'Look, we're here!'

It was mostly as Connor remembered it, the red brick facade with the stains too expensive to remove, the rusty gate held together by paint and good will, and the chipped door frame; but the cracked roof tiles were gone, replaced by new ones. Connor wondered what might have changed on the inside, though he'd heard Lucy mention they were considering moving altogether so the furniture upheaval might have gotten postponed. Connor knew his siblings were excited at the idea of each getting their own room, with their own things, and it made him smile; but at the same time, he was glad he could still show Alexis the house he'd grown up in, even if it wasn't much.

And speaking of his siblings... Connor couldn't remember the curtains on the ground floor being so _animated_.

There was no way Alexis hadn't noticed the movement either, but the Alpha said nothing at the obvious fact Connor's siblings were fighting for the best spot to stare at the newcomer through the window.

When they had almost reached the front door and the curtains stopped moving, Connor knew his father had smacked them over the head and sent them scampering to where they were supposed to be whilst his mother was probably hovering behind the door with her hand already above the door handle.

Indeed, Connor hadn't even released the bell that the door opened, showing his beaming mother.

'Right on time!' she exclaimed, and her gaze immediately went to Alexis. Connor had sent pictures of them together, of course, but he knew they did no justice to his Alpha in person. 'Connor dear, hello - and you must be Mr Alexis Redlock! Welcome, welcome, please come in!'

Alexis thanked her with a charming grin and followed Connor inside, where Connor could see his siblings poking their heads out of the sitting room behind his father's back.

Carl had rejoined his wife and Connor was happy to introduce Alexis to them, who wore his most blinding smile and looked so impeccably put-together and handsome Connor couldn't believe the Alpha was his.

'It's a pleasure, Mr and Mrs Thompson,' Alexis said, shaking their hands before looking at Lucy. 'I remember seeing you briefly in hospital. I'd heard from my mother you had come to support Connor, and I knew at once it must be you. You look every bit as lovely as your son.'

Lucy was done for, Connor could tell. She blushed like a schoolgirl as she smiled and sputtered out a response whilst Carl bit back a chuckle.

'Come on in, then,' he said, gesturing towards the dining room, and that was the signal Connor's siblings had apparently been waiting for.

In a split second they were suddenly on him, squealing and shouting as they hugged him and pulled him every which way to have his attention.

This lasted a few moments, until once Connor had been properly vandalised by their greeting, they began staring at Alexis. The large Alpha filled their small hallway, imposing and commanding respect in spite of his easy grin, and Connor had to stifle a chuckle as they somehow all seemed to remember their manners.

'Alexis,' he grinned, and shifted his youngest brother in his arms to better hold him when the child refused to be put down. 'Meet my siblings. This is Heather, Alice, Michael and this,' he added as he encouraged the little boy in his arms to look at Alexis instead of hiding in Connor's t-shirt, 'is James.'

Fifteen, thirteen, ten and five. All of them little monsters when they wished to be, but with the way they timidly greeted Alexis, one wouldn't have been able to tell.

Their shyness lasted throughout lunch, none of them making a peep whilst Alexis charmed the wits out of their parents.

Even Carl, who had always watched very closely which men approached Connor and had sent more than one scampering, seemed to hang on to Alexis' every word.

After lunch Connor showed Alexis around the house, and was delighted to see they had, indeed, all gotten new beds. There was a bunk bed in addition to a normal single bed in the room Connor used to share with his two brothers, and Lucy was decidedly pleased to show them the single bed could, in fact, be pulled out to make for a double.

'You will stay until tomorrow, won't you?' she said, looking at Connor and Alexis in turn. 'The boys will share the sofa for this one night, it can be made into a bed as well.'

It hadn't been planned, Alexis saying they should stay at a hotel because he didn't want to be a burden should they not know where to put him, but Connor suddenly desperately wanted to. He glanced at Alexis, pleading with his eyes, and the Alpha seemed amused by his eagerness before he looked at Lucy and told her that, of course they would stay and thank you for the invitation.

'Wonderful!' Lucy beamed, before looking at Connor. 'Be back in time for dinner, baby, I know you want to show Mr Redlock everything but you still have tomorrow. Have fun!'

Indeed, Connor wanted to show Alexis everything.

So he did. He took Alexis to his favourite hang-out, the best spot in the park to feed the ducks, showed him his old school, the fast food restaurant his family sometimes went to, the skate park he used to visit with his friends, and every other place that had meant something to him growing up. He'd been nervous at first, afraid to bore Alexis with the admittedly unimpressive sights, but his Alpha seemed eager to hear anything Connor had to say. He'd ask questions, tease and joke with all the joviality of a man enjoying himself, and very soon Connor couldn't remember what he'd been worried about.

It was a wonderful afternoon, and Connor wasn't surprised to see Lucy had made beef Wellington for dinner. She'd not-so-subtly asked after Alexis' favourite dish two days prior, and judging by the Alpha's delighted smile, her surprise had succeeded.

After dinner, Connor's siblings dragged him off to pick the board game they were going to play, or rather, they squabbled and argued until a majority had been found whilst Connor made sure the dispute didn't get out of hand.

He then sent them back to the kitchen to get the snacks whilst taking the chosen board game to the sitting room, but paused near the door when he noticed his parents and Alexis talking.

Carl's and Lucy's voices were quiet, from a lifetime of wanting to keep some things private from their children, and Lucy seemed on the verge of crying, but they were both smiling whilst Alexis listened to them with an earnest face.

Connor had a lump in his throat, guessing what they were saying, and his suspicions were confirmed when Alexis gave them an easy, sincere smile after they'd finished.

'Don't mention it. It was no trouble, or at least, it was worth any trouble. I'll take care of him.'

Connor _felt_ it in his chest, and silently went with the board game to the kitchen.

Not a moment too soon, as he saw pretzels scattered on the floor whilst Michael and Alice bickered over whose fault it was.

'Don't step on it,' Connor chided them. 'And don't eat that, Jamie. Lili, watch over your brother. Hetty, please get the glasses down and Mikey, get the broom. I don't care who spilt it, you're not tall enough to reach the glasses and Jamie doesn't listen to you. Now please help me clean that up, and the rest of you, wait here when you're done. We'll carry all that stuff together.'

They were impatient but Connor made sure to take his time until he was reasonably certain his parents and Alexis had finished their conversation.

Lucy had dried her eyes and the mood was congenial when Connor and his siblings rejoined them, all three smiling as they entered. Connor and Heather set up the game, and slowly his siblings' shyness began to dissipate as the game progressed.

They were playing _Time's Up_, and Alexis had been paired with Michael, Connor's two sisters together, Lucy with James and Connor with his father. Michael was obviously delighted at playing with the tall, charming Alpha, whilst the girls most of all seemed to enjoy watching Alexis make a fool of himself in the last round.

They were giggling and exchanging glances as only teenage girls could, and when the game was over with a victory for them, Alice grinned at Alexis. She was younger than Heather and the only Omega in their family apart from Connor, but she'd always been the most outspoken.

'Alexis,' she said, with a kind of cheek Connor would never have been able to muster at her age, even less so when speaking to someone twice as old. 'Alexis, would you have recognised Hetty and I as Connor's sisters?'

Connor was a little baffled, unsure about the point of the question, but Alexis boxed all his charm into a smile as he answered.

'Of course. You are both very beautiful.'

They dissolved into giggles as they blushed, looking at one another, and Connor swallowed down a chuckle as he suddenly understood. Naturally his sisters would go fishing for compliments from a handsome man, and when he caught Alexis' eye, the Alpha very purposefully winked at him.

It was Connor's turn to blush, and his sisters' giggles became almost hysterical at his reaction.

He cleared his throat, and decided this was the perfect opportunity to change the subject.

'I have something to tell you all,' he said.

His heart hammered, but it was happy news, and he couldn't help but smile and delight in their stunned expression when he told them he could have children. His brothers were too young to fully understand, but his father and especially his sisters were ecstatic.

'Does that mean I'll be an auntie soon?' Alice exclaimed in delight.

'Yes,' Alexis replied before Connor could do more than open his mouth. 'We've agreed on ten.'

'We _what_?' Connor sputtered, even as Carl made a sound between incredulity and amusement next to him. 'No, no we haven't properly talked about it, let alone -'

'Well, not _entirely_, but you told me fifteen was too high so I think ten is an acceptable middle -'

'No!' Connor squeaked, even as his sisters and mother laughed and his father desperately tried to keep a straight face. 'No no no, we're going to discuss this another time, okay? Another time.'

'Of course,' Alexis grinned, looking entirely unrepentant about the teasing that was sure to come.

Indeed, Heather and Alice only waited until Lucy went to put James to bed.

'Ten children? That's gonna be _lots_,' Alice giggled.

'Not ten, we haven't -'

'Who do you hope they look like, Alexis?' Heather asked innocently, ignoring Connor's desperate attempt to regain a semblance of control.

'Connor, of course.'

'Because he's so beautiful?' they giggled.

'Absolutely.'

'Thank you, but -'

'Is he the most beautiful Omega you've ever seen?' Heather asked amidst their giggling, and Connor cursed that Carl had gone as well to clean up Michael, who'd inadvertently smeared chocolate over his jumper.

'Hetty, don't ask weird questions.'

'That's all right,' Alexis answered easily. 'I have no qualms saying you're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen.'

It wasn't the first time his Alpha had said so, far from it, but never in front of others - and Connor reddened instantly as a result, whilst his sisters continued to cackle like demented geese.

'What's your favourite thing about him?'

'_Lili_ \- !'

'My favourite thing?' Alexis pretended to think for a moment, before giving Connor a lopsided smile and a wink. 'I think he knows.'

_Heavens - ! _

'All right, that's enough,' Connor said, as firmly as he could whilst his face was brighter than a lobster, and his ears full of his sisters' evil giggling. 'You've had your fun -'

'Have I?' Alexis asked, with a look of wide-eyed innocence and a _smile_ that was anything but.

Connor wanted to smack him and kiss him and was saved from having to make the choice by his father's return.

The remainder of the evening passed quickly, and Connor was wonderfully happy when snuggling up to Alexis later in bed.

'I told you they'd love you,' he grinned.

'You did,' Alexis chuckled. 'You have a lovely family. I'd love to be a part of it someday.'

He squeezed Connor to him, planting an affectionate kiss to his temple, and Connor's heart fluttered in unspeakable happiness.

It helped his nerves the following weekend, when they were invited at Alexis' parents' home.

Connor hadn't had any pictures of his house to show his Alpha, and as a result, Alexis had decided to be very mysterious as well. He hadn't even told Connor the address, so Connor couldn't get a sneak peek online.

But considering Connor had already met both of Alexis' parents, he found it endearingly amusing his Alpha wanted to surprise him with _something_, even if it was only the look of his house.

Bath, the closest town to Alexis' house, wasn't much further from London than Newport, but nonetheless Alexis insisted on leaving ridiculously early.

'Trust me,' his Alpha said. 'My father's very particular about time. We don't want to be late.'

Connor didn't argue.

But when Alexis called his mother to tell her they would be there one hour earlier than expected, he bit back a smile.

Poor Mrs Redlock was not prepared.

_'Already?'_ she exclaimed frantically through the car's speakers. _'Alexis, that's not possible! The pastries aren't even in the oven, your father's not home yet and I have flour in my hair! Where are you? Can't you take a short trip around Bath?'_

'Um... Technically we'll be there in five minutes. But don't worry, I'll just show Connor around the house or something, it'll be fine! Sorry Mum.'

She replied something in Greek that held just a hint of desperation before she hung up. 

Alexis gave Connor a sheepish look. 'Maybe we could have left a bit later. But I didn't want to get stuck in traffic, so...'

'Don't worry,' Connor smiled, and couldn't quite contain his chuckle. 'I'd love to get a tour of your house.'

Or rather, the mansion. Connor just stared at the three-storied, sprawling _castle_ he unexpectedly saw after a turn around a stripe of forest.

'It used to be the hunting lodge of the nearby lord,' Alexis explained. 'But several generations ago there were some financial difficulties and he sold this house and some of the surrounding land to my ancestors. Fun fact - do you know who the original owners were?'

'Err,' Connor stuttered at first. He hadn't even entered the house yet but was already comparing it to what he'd shown Alexis the previous week, and was suddenly immensely glad Alexis had wished to go to Newport first. Connor had never been ashamed of his roots, but there was no denying he would have felt entirely inadequate if he'd known these were Alexis', who came from old, landed gentry.

It had been a long time since Connor had truly felt the sting of their difference, and he couldn't help swallowing nervously. He was suddenly immensely afraid of behaving uncouthly, breaking all manners of codes or etiquettes he was unaware of but were evident to people like Alexis' family. Certainly they had approved of him before, but _now_ was the real test.

'Pet?'

The car had stopped, Alexis having parked in front of the house, and his Alpha was looking at him curiously and with a hint of concern.

Connor blinked and forced his best smile, trying to hide his anxiety. 'Sorry. I... No. I don't know who the original owners were.'

Alexis studied him for a moment, then reached out and took Connor's hand, which had been nervously pulling at Connor's sleeve without his noticing.

'Pet,' Alexis rumbled softly, his eyes warm. 'Don't fret. Everything will go well. My mother positively adores you, and my father likes you as well. He was very impressed with your fortitude whilst I was unwell. None of them will ever forget what you did for me. Don't worry. You are the most endearing person I've ever met and I can't think of a single thing you could do that would diminish their regard for you.'

'I...' Connor began hesitantly, before deciding that if anybody could tell him if he _shouldn't_ do something, it would be Alexis. 'I'm scared I won't know what to do. How to... behave. I wasn't... You know I'm not...'

'Shh. Don't worry about that. I'll tell you the simple, most important rule I was ever taught in that regard: the crux of good manners is making people feel welcome and at ease. It's that easy. The rest - whatever you're imagining it to be - is just a bunch of add-ons. Trust me, Connor. Those who might think less of you for some silly mishap are not people whose opinion is worth considering, if they are that petty. As long as you keep to that golden rule I've just mentioned, everything else is forgivable. And you, my pet, are the kindest, most welcoming darling I know. You'll be fine no matter what.'

It was impossible not to smile back when Alexis looked at him like that. The unbridled affection in his Alpha's gaze, the audible _pride_ as he called Connor his, soothed the ugly insecurities gnawing at Connor's insides, and it was a _relief_ he hadn't expected.

'Thank you,' he smiled, and this time it was genuine. 'Thank you.'

'Anytime, my pet. Ready to go?'

Connor took a deep breath then nodded, his hand still securely in Alexis'. 'Yes.'

'Great,' his Alpha grinned. 'Let me show you my castle.'

Not even an exaggeration. It was the first time Connor saw actual _staff_, smiling broadly at Alexis.

As well as being busy holding back several dogs, elegant, glossy-furred and looking so excited Connor thought their tails would break if they wagged any harder.

He was worried for a moment the dogs would be let loose; as nice as they probably were, Connor wasn't used to so many animals at once and the thought of getting jumped at frightened him.

Fortunately, the staff knew better, and only released the dogs' collars once they'd obeyed Alexis' order to sit and stay. Then Alexis encouraged Connor to join him and let the dogs sniff at him, and their big, happy eyes as he petted them melted his heart. They were two English Setters and a Labrador, and all three seemed to think Connor was the best thing ever to lick and drool over.

'Sorry,' Alexis chuckled. 'I'll show you where you can wash your hands in a moment.'

So he did, though that might have been for naught as the dogs happily trailed them, eagerly bumping at whichever hand seemed available for petting.

'They're usually better behaved,' Alexis said apologetically at Connor when one of the Setters tried burrowing his snout into Connor's armpit and the Alpha ordered him down. 'I think they're just really excited because I haven't been home in so long and there's a new playmate to boot.'

'It's all right,' Connor laughed. 'They're so cute.'

Almost cute enough to thoroughly distract Connor from the tour he was getting.

It was a breathtakingly beautiful house. The interior was a prime example of traditional, refined English taste, and small parts of its hunting past were still visible everywhere, adding a charm to it Connor couldn't describe.

There were a good number of hunting trophies displayed; Connor recognised pheasants and partridges, in addition to a few other birds he didn't know the name of. Alexis was quick to tell him, before drawing his attention to several stuffed birds in particular.

It took a minute before Connor realised the information Alexis was giving him was meant to tell him what remarkable specimens those birds were, and then Connor appreciatively "aahed" and "oohed".

Alexis looked exceedingly pleased with himself at Connor's reaction. 'I shot those.'

'Oh, that's amazing,' Connor smiled. 'You really are a good marksman.'

Alexis visibly _preened_ before going to show Connor the next, and largest, room so far.

'This is where my mother hosts her parties,' he said, gesturing at the impossibly wide room, and chuckled at Connor's wide-eyed look. 'If you think this is big, you should see the ones in the main house. Davy and Abby had their wedding there, and it was quite the sight.'

'Who owns the main house?' Connor asked curiously. 'You never told me.'

'Oh, right,' Alexis chuckled. 'Actually, you're already familiar with them. It's Ned's family, his father's older brother. That's how we know one another. Our mums would arrange play dates, whenever Ned's parents were visiting, and then one day Ned and Soheil met at the park and Soheil's mum joined in. Well, more accurately, they were together in the sandpit when Ned put a bucket over Soheil's head and Soheil hit him with a shovel, and their mums somehow interpreted that as them being friends. Anyway, that's how we all got together, and one day Davy put that connection to good use and got married in a castle without paying a lick for the place. But between you and me, I'm happy with the size we have here. Honestly, a dance party with three hundred people is more than enough for me. My mother would get twice as much if she could so I'm glad she can't. But don't tell her.'

'I won't,' Connor chuckled, but the word _dance party_ had reminded him of something. 'Do you like dancing?'

'I do. Especially Latin dances. What about you?'

'I, err, don't really know how to,' Connor admitted. 'But... but if you'd like to teach me, I'd love to learn.'

Alexis' eyes _lit up_. 'Absolutely,' he grinned. 'Come, I'll show you.'

'W-wait, _now_?'

'Of course. My mother will be more than happy to know I've kept you very busy and away from the kitchen for the remaining half-hour,' Alexis chuckled, and drew Connor further into the wide, empty room. 'And there's no time like the present. Give me your hands, like this. This isn't actually the proper hold but it's much easier in the beginning. We'll start with something very simple, don't worry. Just the foxtrot. Are you ready?'

In truth, Connor was a little overwhelmed; he'd hoped he'd have a bit of time to look up some techniques and practice some steps on his own before stomping all over Alexis' feet, but the Alpha looked so _happy_ Connor couldn't refuse.

'Uh, I'm sorry in advance about your shoes,' he nonetheless stammered, blushing slightly.

Alexis just laughed. 'Don't worry, they'll be fine. Now, it's really very easy: when I move a foot forward, you move the other one back, and the other way around. It starts with two steps backwards for you, beginning with your right foot - yes - then the left one - like that - then with only your right foot, take a small step to the side - very good - and follow with the left one - excellent! See, very easy. Now do it again - very good, pet - and again. That's it.'

It actually really wasn't so hard. Alexis had him practice the backwards step until Connor could do it without thinking too much about it, then did the same with the forwards step, which was identical except for the direction.

Alexis _beamed_ when Connor managed to complete a full routine. 'Ready? Now it's just that over and over again. We'll work on the speed of the steps later on, when you're quite at ease with them.'

Connor felt probably more confident than he ought to. 'Okay,' he nodded.

In that moment, the three dogs, which had been obediently keeping them company on the edges of the dance floor, suddenly shot up and barked before running out of the room.

'Already?' Alexis said, and looked disappointed as he released Connor. 'That must be my father.'

It was indeed. Mr Redlock seemed surprised to see them already, before Mrs Redlock came downstairs in a whirlwind of smiles and apologies for making Connor wait, and ushering them into the dining room to eat.

After a relaxed, pleasant dinner, Mrs Redlock invited them to sit down in the nearby sitting room, which had a lovely view of the park, before looking at Alexis.

'Did you show him your room yet, dear?'

'Not yet. Only the ground floor.'

'Ah, lovely! Well, I'm sure you'll show Mr Thompson everything you wish. But before that, let your mother show him what she wishes.'

'Err,' Alexis replied, and there was a wary look in his eyes when his mother bent to grab something from beneath the drawers of the coffee table. 'Mum... No. _Mum_.'

'Hush,' Mrs Redlock grinned, looking entirely too pleased with herself. 'I'm sure Mr Thompson wishes to see some memories of your childhood. Don't you, Mr Thompson?'

Connor couldn't resist the idea of seeing Alexis' baby photos, in spite of the wide-eyed look on the Alpha's face. Or perhaps especially _because_. 'Of course,' he replied.

Mrs Redlock was ecstatic, Alexis was not. 'Mum!'

'Hush. I showed Davy's to Abby, surely Mr Thompson deserves the same.'

'Dad!'

'Sorry, son. Your mother made me spend three days looking for every last one in the whole house. I do intend to get my time's worth out of this. Nothing personal, you understand.'

'Connor's parents didn't do this to him,' Alexis tried to argue.

'Embarrass him? That might be a tall order. You, on the other hand...'

'Shh, Dave, there's nothing embarrassing about this,' Mrs Redlock replied, showing Connor a picture of a little Alexis in his bubble bath, surrounded by small ships and wearing nothing but a huge grin. 'Do you remember this, Lexákis? You and Davy played the battle of Waterloo in the bath, Davy had agreed to be the French and he let you win.'

Connor couldn't help a chuckle. 'That's so sweet,' he said, then looked questioningly at Alexis. 'Lexákis?'

'Never mind that,' Alexis replied quickly. 'It means nothing.'

'Indeed,' Mr Redlock replied mildly. 'Penny, do make sure you show Mr Thompson the one where Little Lexikins played the flower in the school play.'

This seemed to be the point where Alexis recognised defeat, sank back into his seat with flushed cheekbones and said nothing more whilst Mrs Redlock regaled Connor with pictures and stories to her heart's content.

Alexis was still blushing slightly when they went to bed hours later, and Connor just _couldn't resist_.

'You were a very cute flower,' he grinned up at Alexis from where he was huddled against his Alpha's chest. 'Very sweet, with the -'

'I get it, pet, thank you.'

'No really, I thought the petals all around your head and the yellow face-paint really added to the -'

'That's enough, pet,' Alexis growled, rolling on top of Connor. 'You've had your fun now, and with my treacherous parents' help to boot.'

'You ganged up on me with my sisters,' Connor laughed, as Alexis began planting lazy kisses up and down his neck.

'Mhm,' Alexis hummed. 'I was just complimenting you. And our future kids. I can't wait to tell my mother we're going to have fifteen of them.'

'Fif- no, what?? Wasn't it ten just last week?'

Alexis just smiled innocently. 'So I can tell my mother we'll have ten?'

'No! No, we - just - just wait, okay? I mean... you - we can tell them about the possibility.' Connor _was_ quite sure Alexis' parents would be delighted. 'But no numbers or anything!'

'All right,' Alexis chuckled. 'I promise I won't.'

He leant down to kiss Connor deeply, exploring Connor's mouth in the most delicious way, before pulling back and looking down at him fondly.

There was another emotion on his face Connor couldn't identify, and he reached up to lightly tap a finger against his Alpha's chin. 'Alexis?'

Alexis looked at him silently for another moment before stroking a knuckle against Connor's cheekbone. 'I saw the statement you gave the police. I know who else knew.'

Connor's eyes widened and his heart jumped. 'I - I wanted to tell you, I just - not like that, I -'

'Shh, pet. I'm not upset. I inferred as much. I saw the list of people arrested, and recognised one of Simon's colleagues. I had my guesses as to whom he might have told about your condition, and the police report merely confirmed that. I'm not upset.'

'I still wanted to tell you,' Connor swallowed. 'I just... First I wanted to tell you about me, and then I just wanted to forget everything else. I'm sorry, I don't want you to think I was trying to hide it from you. I just...'

'I told you I'm not upset,' Alexis replied, leaning down to rub his nose against Connor's affectionately. 'It doesn't truly matter anyway. No one else will ever harm you again, Connor, no matter for what reason. I promise you.'

He settled back down next to Connor and pulled him into a fierce embrace, snuggling Connor against him.

'Forget I said anything, pet. I didn't want to ruin the mood. It just came to me. It's all right now. I'll keep you safe.'

Connor melted in his Alpha's arms, and had never believed anything more.

*

Time with Alexis passed much too quickly. Before Connor knew it, they had been together seven months, and celebrating their first Valentine's Day as a couple.

Previously, Connor had spent a good week of intense brain-storming to find Alexis a passable Christmas gift (he'd ended up knitting him a scarf and had Alexis' initials embossed into leather on it) whilst knowing it would probably not compete with Alexis' gift for him (which turned out to be a new phone), but his efforts seemed to have been appreciated; Alexis almost always wore it, and whenever someone commented on the nice pattern, made certain to underline his mate had made it for him.

So his Alpha liked home-made gifts. It had been more than a small relief to Connor, because with his modest budget, home-made was his usual go-to.

Alexis also liked food. In the end, Connor settled for making a red velvet cake and decorated it with their initials in a heart together, surrounded by additional little marzipan hearts. It wasn't much, but Alexis had assured him they wouldn't make a fuss out of the day.

His Alpha came home with a bouquet of red roses and a wrapped box just as Connor finished brushing his hair after his shower. They'd agreed upon eating at home but Connor still wanted to look nice for the occasion.

'Here you are, pet,' Alexis grinned, and bent down to press a firm kiss to Connor's mouth. 'You look lovely, you put my flowers to shame.'

Even after seven months, he still managed to make Connor blush.

They had dinner and afterwards Alexis looked utterly delighted with his gift, chuckling fondly when he saw the decoration on top of the cake. 'You're too cute, pet. Thank you. Now it's my turn to give you your gift.'

He handed Connor the box, coming to stand next to Connor's chair as he watched Connor unwrap it.

It was a box of Belgian chocolates, and Connor's mouth watered just looking at it.

'Open it,' Alexis encouraged him.

So Connor did, holding back the four little flaps that made for the lid, and looked inside.

His first thought was that the pralines all looked somewhat identical, then his heart stopped when he realised they weren't just any pralines: they were letters. In a very specific order.

_Will you marry me?_

Connor looked up with wide eyes, and was met with Alexis' fond smile and earnest eyes. The Alpha knelt down and held out a small, open jewellery case where a ring with a single diamond glittered.

'Will you marry me, pet?'

For a moment Connor was speechless. Alexis often talked about their shared future, the amount of children they'd have and so forth, but a proposal was the definite, undeniable proof how seriously the Alpha meant it.

Connor took the ring, his heart hammering furiously and so happy not even his broadest smile could convey how much. 'Yes,' he replied breathlessly, and then wiped at his eyes when they suddenly welled up without warning. 'I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry, I just - yes. God, yes.'

Alexis beamed as he slipped the ring on to Connor's finger, kissing the back of his hand. 'Do you like it? It's a real one but don't expect me to apologise this time.'

'No, no, it's all right,' Connor chuckled as he wiped at his eyes. 'I love it. It's perfect.'

It truly was. It wasn't tiny but neither was it ostentatiously big, the diamond on the pale band just the right size for Connor's small hand.

'Nothing less would do,' Alexis replied in satisfaction, before rising up and tugging Connor to him for a searing kiss.

Connor was more than happy to oblige, sharing his first kiss with his - his fiancé, the word making his head almost spin with giddiness.

'You've just made me the happiest man alive, pet,' Alexis rumbled into Connor's ear after they parted, before pulling back to smile down at him. 'I'll spoil you rotten. I'll give you everything you want.'

'You already do,' Connor chuckled breathlessly.

'No, properly this time,' Alexis replied, then picked him up to sit down on the sofa with Connor in his lap. 'I've given it some thought. Hear me out and then tell me what you think.'

'Okay,' Connor replied curiously, more than a little excited to know how Alexis imagined their future together.

'Firstly, I think it's obvious we won't be staying here,' Alexis said, gesturing around them. 'If we're going to have a family, we'll need more space. Regarding that, I'm very open to whichever place you might wish to go to. We could move to either Somerset or Wales, or just a smaller town that's not too far from London if you do prefer to say close, and buy a house there.'

Connor's eyes widened. 'Wales? You'd be all right with moving to Wales?'

'Of course. It's barely an hour away from where I grew up, and I'd be able to work there as well as any place in England. If you'd have been Scottish, that might have been trickier, but fortunately we won't have to worry about that.'

It was true, but - 'Wales isn't London,' Connor blurted out. 'I mean, I adore her, but it's not the same in terms of... well. I don't think you'd be able to get the same type of clients. Or... charge the same rates. I just... the income wouldn't be the same.'

'That's all right. I'm not actually living on my solicitor's income,' Alexis replied, and chuckled at Connor's surprised look. 'I really don't. I told you I do mostly legal aide cases, which quite frankly, pays a pittance. The Khans paid extremely well, of course, but considering it was never my long-term intention to keep working for them, it would have been foolish to rely on that. No, most of my income comes from investments I've made. Either of my own initiative, or with some help; I have the very good luck of being friends with Soheil, and do you know what his family does? His grandfather is a bank director, and the rest of them all work some kind of fancy jobs in the financial sector. Soheil has a nose for money as you wouldn't believe, and he tells the rest of us when something seems to be looking good. So we all end up profiting. On top of that, I get part of the rent from the properties I'm going to inherit from my parents, and if that's not enough, I'm also going to inherit about a third of the shares from my father's company. Davy will get half, since he's the one who'll take over, but I think he intends to buy my shares from me at some point, especially if he has more than one child. So that's another prospective income I'm sitting on. And lastly, I know my parents have already bought a house for me, since Davy will get the family property but they didn't want to leave me with nothing. I'm sure they'll sign it over to me when I get married, and we can always sell that to buy our new house. In short, pet, don't you worry about money.'

'Oh,' Connor stuttered with wide eyes. 'Oh, that's... okay. I guess I don't have to worry about money.' A strange concept for Connor, but one he could probably get used to. 'But if you already have a house, or will get one from your parents, maybe we should have a look at it first? It can't be bad.'

'It's not,' Alexis chuckled. 'But they won't be vexed if we sell. The intention wasn't for me to have to live there, it was more of a property investment I could use later in whatever way I wish to. It's being rented right now, which is part of the income I mentioned to you earlier.'

'_Oh_.' Connor didn't want to kick out people who might have been living there for a while, especially if it wasn't necessary. 'Okay. I see. Well... I guess we'll have a look, then.'

'Don't fret about it. For now, we'll be fine here, and we have more than enough time to find the perfect house. Now, you know what else I was thinking?'

'What?' Connor smiled.

'You won't have to work any more. Certainly not the kind of things you're doing now. No, no, just hear me out.'

'I can't do much else, though,' Connor replied, his throat a little tight. 'And I don't want to be lazy if you're still going to work everyday even if you don't have to.'

'Don't worry. Once we have our twenty children, you'll be busy enough.'

'Twen- _what_? Alexis, I know you're joking but -'

'Not really,' Alexis grinned. 'But all right. Let's have this discussion. How many do you want?'

'I - more than one, that's certain, but I don't really know -'

'All right. Let's say three. You want three, I want twenty, that's twenty-three in total. Now divided by two, to find a middle ground, and that's twelve-and-a-half, so rounded up it should be thirteen. But I'll give you that little half and say it's twelve, and just to show you how much good will I have, I'll even knock it down to eleven. So eleven children. Sounds fair?'

It was the most nonsensical maths Connor had ever heard and he didn't even know where to start.

'I - Ten is already a lot. How is eleven better?'

'Well I mean, compared to twenty -'

'You can't _start_ with twenty, Alexis, it has to be a _reasonable_ number -'

'Trust me, ten will seem reasonable soon enough.'

At this rate, probably. Connor rubbed his face with both hands but he couldn't help chuckling at his Alpha's ridiculousness.

'Okay,' Connor said. 'Okay, I guess we'll see. We'll start with one, and maybe by the third you'll have decided it's enough already.'

'You think so? Maybe. But I disagree. Well, maybe if they're like me. Davy and I were awful little shits. But if they're anything like you, we could fill the house to bursting with them and it still wouldn't be enough.'

Alexis was so sweet and silly Connor could only laugh. 'We'll see,' he only repeated. 'Let's plan for five, and any additional ones, we'll make it work if we have to.'

Alexis seemed to consider that, then nodded. 'All right. So a six-bedroom house. I guess the children can share, and with ten, that's two per room so that's acceptable. Even eleven we could make fit. Very well, pet. I'm sold.'

Connor doubted they'd have ten, but Alexis had agreed to a reasonable number so he decided not to say anything, and just smiled as he nodded.

'Good,' the Alpha replied in a satisfied tone. 'But going back to my original point, I know it's not easy for you, pet. And I fully understand the desire to keep busy. So I had a bit of a think, and I thought to myself, why don't you simply open your own business?'

'My_ what_?' Connor stammered. 'Doing what? I don't have any skills.'

'Of course you do. You are an absolutely fantastic baker. Just look at what you made for me this time,' Alexis said, gesturing towards his gift. 'I've seen cakes in pastry shops that didn't look as good, and probably didn't taste as delicious either. You'd be a hit.'

'I - who'd want something from me, though?'

'Everyone who's ever tasted what you made. And I know it might seem hard in the beginning, but it'll be all right. You can start with bringing cakes to charity events and so forth - wherever we end up living - and once people know of you, I can assure you they'll be back for more. Also, I think Abby is in many of those online baking groups or whatever, and I'm sure she'll be delighted to spread the word a bit. And finally, pet, you're really selling yourself short - I know you love baking. You'd do it with such passion people will know, and trust me, for a potential consumer that makes all the difference. It will look lovely, it will taste lovely, and it will have been made with love. What more could someone want? Plus, you'd be entirely independent - you'd have your own work hours, you can choose which orders you decide to take, and you don't have to answer to anyone. It's also something you could do from home so you could keep an eye on the children as well. Just think about it.'

Connor opened his mouth, and his first reaction was to say no, because Alexis' suggestion was so outlandish and so far removed from anything he'd ever considered for his future.

But then he paused, and couldn't help weighing all the advantages Alexis had just listed, and tried to find negatives, and couldn't make out any significant ones.

And then he thought about it more, whilst Alexis patiently waited and smiled at him with the look of a man who knew he'd made an irrefutable case, and Connor had to admit the Alpha came quite close.

All things considered... really, why not? At the very least, why not try? Maybe it wouldn't work.

But maybe it would.

'Don't worry,' Alexis rumbled softly. 'I do absolutely not care about your financial input in our relationship, mine is more than enough. I just want you to be happy and fulfilled, and I think this will be something you'll enjoy. I'm your Alpha, and I'll provide for you. You're my Omega, and what you add to our home is worth far more than any amount of money. So how about it, pet?'

It was actually tempting. Connor tried to imagine himself making birthday cakes, wedding cakes, any type of cake for someone delighted who'd appreciate it, and he could definitely see it. He couldn't deny the idea made him a little anxious as well, not at all what he'd ever expected, but Alexis believed in him and would without a doubt give him any help he might need to get started.

So it was with a genuine smile and excitement that Connor answered. 'I like it. I actually really like your idea. I think... I think I'll need a bit of time to think about it properly, but I really like it.'

'Wonderful,' Alexis beamed. 'I suppose the next step would be to think about the wedding, do you have any wishes? I was thinking we could perhaps have it abroad, maybe on an island in Greece or another paradisiac location like that.'

It did sound paradisiac, but Connor bit his lip. 'I... I don't have too many wishes, and your idea sounds wonderful, but... Could we have something that's not too far? My grandmother's quite old, she can't really travel any more, but I'll be the first of her grandchildren to marry and I really want her to be there. Could we maybe have something local?'

Alexis looked a little surprised at first, but his face softened as Connor spoke, and he smiled when Connor finished. 'Of course. It was only a thought, but no location could replace your grandmother attending. Tell you what, Wales is a lovely sheep pasture, and in-between the rams and the ewes, I'm sure we'll find a spot to celebrate.'

'You're a prick,' Connor laughed, lightly smacking Alexis' chest.

'I aim to please,' Alexis grinned. 'But I do hope you like big gatherings. My father's side of the family isn't very large, but my mother's... more so.'

'That's all right,' Connor smiled. 'I'm from a rather large family myself. How big are we talking?'

Alexis paused. 'Well... I mean. You know that film from years ago about a Greek wedding? Something... like that?'

'What?' Connor laughed, then realised Alexis wasn't. 'Wait, really?'

'Err... My father and Abby survived?' Alexis tried tentatively. 'I'm sure you will too.'

'I - well, yes,' Connor replied, and whilst the thought was a little intimidating, Alexis' sheepish face was entirely adorable. 'I'm very sure I will.'

'Good. I just... think I should warn you I'm like... Well. My mother is the youngest of her siblings, and I'm _her_ youngest, so...'

'You're the baby of the family!' Connor laughed when he understood. 'They'll be going wild!'

'I wouldn't use the word "baby", but I am the youngest amongst my cousins, yes,' Alexis replied with a dignified little sniff. 'Which means it will probably be a fuss indeed.'

'Don't worry,' Connor chuckled, realising _who_ actually dreaded Alexis' family more. 'It'll be a fantastic wedding.'

'Well, I certainly hope - _ow_! Blewog, you fat thing.'

Blewog, now not so little any more, had despite growing in size staunchly refused to let go of Alexis' shoulders as a sleeping spot. Certainly, she looked ridiculous now with her butt hanging off, but she nonetheless seemed satisfied with her success when she settled on the Alpha's shoulder. She purred when Connor petted her, happy she'd joined in on the cuddle.

'I swear she's getting fatter every day,' Alexis grumbled. 'What are you feeding her?'

'She's not fat, she's _well-fed_.'

'Fat.'

'The vet didn't say she was fat.'

'He said not to feed her more, and you were looking at him with your big brown eyes so how the hell was he supposed to call your cat fat to your face? Well I'm telling you, she's fat.'

'She's not. He's just being mean,' Connor cooed to Blewog, who clearly didn't care about Alexis' opinion as she purred happily. 'He loves you just the way you are.'

'Still fa- '

Connor kissed him, and Blewog meowed indignantly, fleeing when Alexis turned it into a proper snogging session before he peppered kisses along Connor's throat whilst Connor panted for breath.

'Damn, pet, that cat may be the fattest of fat things - ' Connor made a noise of protest Alexis swallowed in another kiss ' - but you're _perfect_. I love you so much. We'll have everything you want, and if I make you only a fraction as happy as you make me, I'll be a fulfilled man. I can't wait, Connor. I know we still have to have the wedding and everything else, but I can't bloody _wait_.'

Alexis' eyes shone with eagerness and excitement, his smile radiant as he looked down at Connor, and his hair mussed from Connor's hands. 

Connor's heart jumped, feeling so warm and _wanted_ he couldn't have put it into words, and smiled back. 'Me neither.'

If Alexis truly wanted to make him any happier than Connor felt now, the Alpha had an uphill battle to fight. Connor didn't think it could even be possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!
> 
> NB for my non-UK readers: laws and the judiciary may vary between the different countries of the UK. Scotland and Northern Ireland have their own legal systems, but England and Wales share the same, which means Alexis would not have to "update" his qualifications in order to work there as a solicitor.


	28. Epilogue

Three years ago, had someone asked Alexis where he saw himself now, he would have given what he considered a fairly unsurprising answer: successful and established in his career, unattached and free personally. He'd spend his days in the courtroom or with clients, and his nights with whatever pretty thing struck his latest fancy. He'd indulge himself in every way he wished, whether material or otherwise, and have everything a good-looking, wealthy and high-flying Alpha of his standing could possibly get. Really, Alexis hadn't thought there'd be much else to have than what he'd envisioned for himself.

Circumstances, as they were, had proven him wrong.

Alexis was indeed successful in his career, but he didn't go home to either his bachelor's flat or that of an attractive stranger's every weekend, his long-standing reputation as a charming, elusive heartbreaker doing nothing to dissuade prospective partners.

Instead, for the past year, Alexis had had the reputation of a proper, faithful, and devoted married man who did everything right by his darling little Omega spouse.

Well. Some things just couldn't be accounted for, and the irresistibility of his precious mate was surely one of them.

Alexis had had uncountable partners over the years. Some for longer, others for mere hours, and it wasn't something he was either proud or ashamed of; rather, he had considered it normal. No Omega, or even the occasional Beta, he'd approached had refused him, and Alexis was well aware of his own attractiveness so he had not given it further thought. Admittedly, his relationship with Sasha had put a serious dent in his self-esteem, but several years of having his pick of partners again afterwards had dulled the sting.

And then, on a rainy afternoon, he'd run into the man who had awoken another kind of want entirely.

Alexis had been increasingly interested in the mysterious, alluring Omega for several days before meeting him, but he had not considered it more than that. Once he'd have found the little thing, he'd charm him into going into heat for him for what would surely be several exceedingly satisfying days, and that would be it. Perhaps, if the Omega was an exceptionally good lay, Alexis would give him his number for future heats, but perhaps not. Either way, Alexis would have had what he wanted.

Or not. Meeting Connor had been one of the strangest experiences of Alexis' life. He'd felt strong attraction before, especially towards Sasha, but nothing that came close to the ridiculous warmth, downright _giddiness_ he'd felt when he'd made Connor smile and laugh with a stupid joke about British geography.

The Omega was just darling. And Alexis had wanted more.

More than just fuck him. Well, that too, beyond all reason really, but not only.

And so Alexis had found himself in the unusual position of trying to _court_ someone, and in a way that was more than sexual. He had no trouble seducing, but making an impression which surpassed that required more finesse, patience, and skills beyond keeping up a facade for a few hours before not planning on seeing that person again.

Somehow, Alexis had succeeded. Not always to perfection, but he had ended up getting the Omega, and the satisfaction of having Connor melt in his arms was only matched by one other single, all-consuming, fierce emotion: the Omega was his, and Alexis would never let him go again. He couldn't think of a single thing the world could offer him that would be half as good as Connor.

Perhaps the intensity of his attachment towards the little Omega should have unsettled him, but Alexis was not the type to dwell on complicated solutions when there was an easy one; he'd turned the situation over in his head several times already, found no upside to severing ties with Connor, and if needing to have the Omega meant having all of him, then that was what Alexis would get.

Very conveniently, not long after, Connor had moved in with him and made Alexis an increasingly happy man.

And then continued to do so, until Alexis' days were spent looking forward to going home to be with Connor. It had been amusing to note all the little differences between their living styles, most notably because Connor was very, very careful with not wasting things. He would find ways to use expired or old food, food that wasn't mouldy but couldn't be considered fresh any more, all to avoid throwing it away. He was the type to cut open a toothpaste tube to get the last bits of toothpaste, whilst Alexis routinely threw almost full tubes away at the airport if he'd forgotten to take them out of his toiletry bag. Alexis didn't consider himself _wasteful_, because he did try to avoid unnecessary rubbish, but if he failed he didn't think himself into a headache to remedy it.

But Connor did. Alexis had found it adorably entertaining until he'd glimpsed Connor's notes on his spending once, and realised his little Omega was simply used to living on a _budget_; if the weekly allowance didn't have room for a new tube of toothpaste, then that was it. Of course, now that Connor had been living with Alexis, there had been no need for such strict rules, but Alexis had realised the mindset behind Connor's habits.

It had just made him want to spoil Connor all the more.

In hindsight, it was probably a good thing their lunch hours hadn't overlapped, or Alexis would have skipped out on more than one very important meal with clients or colleagues to take Connor to a proper restaurant instead of the refectory slush. He suspected Connor wasn't entirely unhappy about that because he would have felt very awkward, as his little mate was rather self-conscious about the differences between them, but Alexis didn't mind others' opinions. He just wanted Connor to like him and be safe and happy.

Sometimes however it wasn't as easy as Alexis would have wished. By all accounts this was Connor's first (and last) relationship whilst Alexis barely retained an overview of the amount of bedmates he'd had, so Alexis should have been the one to know better.

It turned out he hadn't. Rather humiliatingly, he'd discovered how little he'd understood about the dynamics of a partnership he was painfully, emotionally invested in; his only real metric had been his long-term involvement with Sasha, but it would be an insult to Connor to draw any sort of parallels between the two Omegas. Connor was nothing like Sasha. He didn't use sex to manipulate or as a power-play and didn't like what he deemed "inappropriately" expensive gifts. Alexis didn't think it inappropriate, but the point of a gift was to make Connor happy; so when it didn't, he really had had no choice but to admit defeat in that regard.

And Connor, being his adorable Omega, had forgiven both his embarrassing blunders and past mistakes.

But simultaneously, as grateful as Alexis was for Connor's sweet nature, it also worried him. Connor wasn't ignorant of the world, but he severely underestimated the nastiness endemic to human nature. In those cases, Alexis had taken it upon himself to make the proper choice, because unhappiness could be cajoled out of its sulk but danger might cost the ultimate price. 

But that wasn't as easy either. Connor pleased Alexis so much in every way Alexis wanted to do the same, and seeing his little Omega feeling run over was hard to bear; Connor didn't deserve that. He was too adorable for his own good.

Literally. And there were times Alexis thought he should have put his foot down concerning Connor's friendships regardless, no matter how valid Connor's arguments against forcing him with a command were, because it would very likely have avoided the worst. But those thoughts were invariably followed by the logical conclusion Connor would have resented him, and ultimately, his little Omega was still his own person. True, he belonged to Alexis, but Alexis _wanted_ him to want that. No Alpha command could force feelings, and in the long run no affection would withstand the sentiment of being treated unfairly.

Alexis' temper had made hitmen quake. Rapists, murderers, torturers.

But not his little Omega. Connor was surprisingly firm at standing his ground, and Alexis was ultimately glad for it because it meant Connor would tell him when he was upset. 

Which Connor had, in no uncertain terms. Being told Connor felt as he though he didn't _matter_, when he was the loveliest thing Alexis had ever had or would ever have, had been a slap in the face.

Perhaps it was a way to absolve himself, but Alexis thought he'd done the right thing, then, to trust Connor even if it had ended in... well.

Alexis liked to think it had been an unmatched opportunity to show Connor his attachment. Viewing it that way coated almost dying with a romantic varnish that hid the awfulness of the experience well enough.

But there was no denying, even lying in hospital when every breath had been painful at first, that it had been worth it and then some. The alternative would have been Connor's removal from his life, and that... that was a concept Alexis' brain couldn't wrap itself around. Connor _belonged_ in it. Never mind what Alexis had been doing before: it seemed impossible to go back to.

The next logical step was to look forward, then, and upon hearing Connor cared as much for Alexis as Alexis did for him, that was when he'd had a most wondrous epiphany: the only thing better than being mated to Connor was being married to Connor. Alexis had thought it the best, and most obvious conclusion, but Connor had needed a little time to get used to the idea after Alexis' surprise first proposal.

It had stung. Immeasurably so. Connor had somewhat soothed it with the assurance he remained Alexis' Omega, but still. There had been that little pinch in Alexis' heart until Connor had finally said yes, several months later.

Admittedly, Alexis had had the time to plan it better. Time to find a suitable ring, time to secretly drive to Newport to ask for Connor's parents' blessing, and time to think of a creative way to ask. 

Connor _did_ deserve a proper proposal. Alexis had been happy to oblige, and for his efforts been granted the most wonderful word to grace a man's ears: yes.

The ensuing wedding the next summer had been... a thing. Quite the thing. Alexis had seen David and Abigail's and braced for something similar, but it seemed his mother had just used that as a blueprint to set minimal standards for the next - and last - she would have significant input in.

There had been the question of who would pay for it, at least for as long as it took Penelope to tell Mr and Mrs Thompson she and Alexis' father would take care of it, and they just had to say how many would be coming from their side. Alexis had thought it a little unfair, and hadn't wanted Connor to feel neither he nor his family had any say, so getting his mother to listen turned out to be his main duty in the year up to the wedding. He knew Penelope meant well, and did what she did because she wanted it to be perfect, but he had to kindly remind her it wouldn't be _her_ wedding.

Eventually Penelope had reigned in her enthusiasm to let Connor do more of the decision-making, and Connor had subsequently used that opportunity to also ask _Alexis_ what he thought of things. Alexis himself hadn't really had an opinion, perfectly happy with Connor's choices for the menu, decorations, and wedding song and music.

He'd been far more worried about the guest list, and the obligatory, pre-nuptial... introductions.

Specifically, his extended family.

His Greek family, freshly flown in but no less in top form, had descended upon Connor with the ferocity of raptors, gushing and praising and downright drowning him in attention whilst pushing Alexis to the side where he wouldn't bother anyone, and Connor had clearly not understood most of what had been said to him but he'd let them figuratively examine him until they were semi-satisfied. His English family wasn't too far behind though, his oldest cousin's children liking Connor so much it bordered on harassment. Alexis supposed it was better this way than the opposite, but it was still not something he'd have wished on his shy, timid little Omega if he could have helped it.

But Connor had taken everything in stride with such good will it amazed Alexis. He smiled and didn't complain, bore everyone's idiosyncrasies with patience, and even had the grace to listen to Alexis whine and moan about how long this all was taking and they should just have eloped. He had also taken to use the time until the wedding in the most endearing way, by starting to learn Greek. 

It had puzzled Alexis at first, until Connor had explained he knew many of Alexis' older family members didn't really speak English, and that besides he anticipated Alexis would teach their children Greek and Connor didn't want to be the one left out. A very, very darling thought, and it had rubbed off on Alexis, who'd decided to do his part and learn Welsh as well. Even more than he might wish for their children to know Greek, he knew Connor fully intended for them to speak Welsh, and Alexis didn't wish to be left out indeed.

Also, there had been no end to his grandmother's delight when she had received a birthday card in Greek from them. It had been Connor's idea, because Alexis was more the type to call than to send cards, but Connor was a fan of the old-fashioned way. It didn't matter what it was - birthday cards, Christmas cards, Easter cards, congratulations cards, thank-you cards; if there was a card for it, Connor would send it. Since their engagement, Alexis had gotten used to finding cards for him to sign on his spot at the dinner table, and it was the most adorable thing Connor wanted him to put his name on them as well.

Thus between languages and wedding preparations in addition to Alexis' regular workload, their year of engagement had passed by faster than he'd have thought.

In the end, they had gotten married in a Welsh castle not too far from Connor's family, with a mixed buffet and so many flowers Alexis could swear he hadn't smelt anything else. It had been a beautiful wedding (though some guests Alexis could have done without) and Connor had been the most gorgeous, sweetest, tempting, irresistible thing Alexis had ever seen. All of this ridiculous hubbub had been worth it if it meant showing Connor just how important he was.

Still, when they had sat in the car to the airport the next morning to have their honeymoon on one of those islands Alexis had initially wanted for the wedding, Connor had leant against him and given a soft, satisfied little sigh. _Well,_ he'd said, _that's over now._

It had been, and again Alexis had felt a surge of appreciation for Connor's good nature when he'd realised he hadn't been the only one who'd felt rather drained the past months.

Several weeks of doing little except sunbathing, swimming, eating good food and fucking Connor until sunrise had however reinvigorated Alexis rather quickly.

One year later, not much had changed; though Alexis had exchanged sunbathing and swimming for respectable work, he still had more than enough good food and fucked his precious Omega to exhaustion.

Life was good.

Though not without its annoyances, as Alexis was reminded one morning when he looked for his favourite mug and remembered its unfortunate fate.

'I got you a new one,' Connor smiled. He was standing in front of the stove, keeping an eye on the sausages, and picked up a mug from the counter next to him. 'Since the other one broke.'

'It didn't break. Blewog _murdered_ it.'

'Don't be silly,' Connor chuckled. 'She's a cat. It was an accident.'

'She was looking at me, and I told her no, and then she kept staring me in the eye as she knocked it down.'

'You already fed all her treats to Ffrind in front of her,' Connor replied amusedly. 'You're even.'

'Barely. She'll get new treats, I won't ever get that mug back.'

'Well, maybe you'll like your new one,' Connor smiled. 'I went to that workshop where you can paint your own dishes and I... well. I made this for you.'

Connor blushed slightly, his hands over the mug so Alexis couldn't see its design, and it was so incredibly endearing. Alexis couldn't say why, but he loved it when Connor made things for him. The thought of his darling mate spending long hours on something for the sole benefit of making Alexis happy was so adorable it drove Alexis wild.

Now he was most definitely interested in seeing and having that mug. 'Oh?' he grinned. 'Show me what you made, pet.'

Connor bit his lip, his cheekbones still reddened, and seemed to hesitate even as he gave Alexis a shy smile. 'Well. You might have to... wait a few months before you can really use it, but I still hope you'll like it.'

'I'm sure I will,' Alexis grinned, not intent on waiting to use something Connor had made. He couldn't think of a reason and if there were, he'd find a way to make it work. 'Now come on, show me.'

Connor hesitated for another second, then his blush deepened as he held it out for Alexis to take. Alexis did, and couldn't get over how _charming_ it was Connor was always so timid about his crafts, nervous for some reason Alexis wouldn't like it.

There was no need for that. Connor had very pleasing taste, and Alexis noted it at once with the colour scheme he'd chosen for the mug. He turned it around, and read the letters painted on it.

_To the best husband and father_

Alexis paused on the last word. It took a full second for it to sink in.

Father. Did Connor mean...?

He looked from the mug to Connor with wide eyes, and the sweet, radiant smile on his mate's face.

'You,' Alexis stammered, his heart beginning to race, 'do you - are you - really?'

'Yes,' Connor nodded, his eyes shining.

'Oh my goodness, _Connor_!'

In one move Alexis had put the mug on the counter and rushed to Connor, picking him up to swing him around before crushing him to him and devouring him with kisses.

Connor had gasped when Alexis had raised him up, a little _Be careful!_ when Alexis had twirled him, and now was laughing as Alexis kissed every spot he could reach.

'I can't believe it,' Alexis said, in-between letting Connor breathe and his own insane urge to shower as much affection as possible on this incredible being. 'I can't - I have no words - Connor you are _amazing_ \- it's going to be so perfect!'

'Yes,' Connor laughed. 'Yes, it will be, it's okay, Alexis, calm down just a little.'

'Not yet,' Alexis replied, before taking Connor's mouth in a deep kiss. He pulled his little Omega tight against his body, loving how well he fit into Alexis' arms, his soft mouth, his eager submission, his sweet little noises, his _everything_ that made him Connor and every part of the word wonderful.

Alexis didn't let go until Connor whined for air, and then he looked fondly down at his mate when Connor panted and let out a breathless little giggle.

'You're really happy about this, aren't you?' Connor teased.

'I can't tell you how much.'

He really couldn't. If there were words in the English language to describe the _euphoria_ that currently made Alexis' head swim, Alexis didn't know them.

Well. Maybe that wasn't entirely true, he corrected himself when he looked down at his mate's smiling face. There was one word which had managed to encapsulate everything to make Alexis happy, made his heart race and head spin and fulfilled needs he hadn't known he had: Connor.

Life was perfect this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where we'll leave them to their happily ever after :D thank you so much to everyone who's read, left kudos or shared their thoughts, it was absolutely wonderful of you and I hope you've all enjoyed this as much as I did!
> 
> Cheers <3
> 
> ~Pippa
> 
> NB: for those who might not have read the spin-off, Ffrind is Connor and Alexis' dog.


End file.
